War of the Roses
by MandiLuv
Summary: Sequel to the Earth on Fire. Cassie and Jake's story is over, but their kids are all grown up and ready to face the threat that's been waiting in the wings since they were children. Echo, Blaze, Delilah, and Eva finally tell their story and face Pandora.
1. Preface: Time's Up

**(AN) I'm so glad everyone loved EoF! I'm really excited to start this story :-) It's probably going to be exuberantly long, though. Hope you enjoy it! The song lyrics in this preface are from the song Rooftops by Lostprophets.**

**Preface: Time's Up**

_When our time is up_

_When our lives are done_

_Will we say we've had our fun?_

_Will we make a mark this time?_

_Will we always say we tried?_

Something was very wrong. I paused to try and figure out what. We'd had a plan, as far as I knew the plan was working. Echo was frozen, her eyes wide…frightened. What did she know that I didn't?

"Echo?" I asked as the fear began to seep into my bones. "Echo, what's wrong?"

"Eva." She whispered, her lips barely moving, deep in shock. It didn't make any sense, Eva was the safest of us all far away from battle, and with Paul to boot.

"What about Evie? Echo?" My voice raised an octave in panic. Echo didn't answer me. A tear fell from her eye, making its way down her smooth cheek. She quickly pulled me behind her, assuming a defensive posture.

Red eyes looked at the two of us venomously, but they skipped over me without much thought. The face, even full of hate, was the most beautiful in the world. I clutched Echo's arm tightly. "Do you feel it now?" Pandora asked my sister as she approached like a snake. "The numbness, the darkness, oblivion, the power…"

Something had gone very wrong. We were all about to die. Echo was shaking, but besides that neither of us moved. We were the calm in the middle of the storm of my family doing battle. I could hear my name, Echo's, shouted among them. Did they recognize the immediate danger we were in? Were they trying to save us? Pandora slithered closer. Echo didn't move. I wasn't sure she could. Pandora's hand stretched out, reaching for Echo's heart.

_  
All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set_

Suddenly, I grew and changed. I wasn't a thirteen year old girl anymore, in those two seconds, long enough for my uneven thumping heart to steady, I lived a lifetime. I could see my future if we lost this battle, if I lost Echo. Hadn't I always known that it would come down to the two of us? Even if I hadn't been warned, didn't it still make sense?

Instantly, I threw myself in front of Echo, my arms spread out protectively. Pandora's hand stopped centimeters from my own heart, held away by my shield, pulsing with my heartbeat. Pandora looked up at me. I knew she saw the change there too. I went from being nothing, no concern, to being a threat, someone worthy of a challenge.

"You're still a child." She snarled. My shield pulsed with the sudden rush of blood lust. This thing was trying to destroy everything I loved. I narrowed my eyes. A wolf howled in panic, and that was the last thought I had, before Pandora threw every ounce of power she had at my shield.

_Standing on the rooftops  
(Wait until the bombs drop)  
This is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found)_

_Scream your heart out_


	2. Chapter 1: Eva's Nightmare

**(AN) Wow, so far so good! Glad everyone liked the preface! We're starting off with Eva's POV, although it will end up changing a lot through the story because people are going to end up in different places, and everything that happens to everyone is going to be important at some point in time. However, a fair bit of it will be in Echo and Eva's POV, with a good amount from Blaze and Delilah's, and a couple chapters from numerous other's (Seth, Bella, Cassie or Jake, Christian, Isaac, Tyler, etc.) This first part is from Eva's POV for a couple reasons. First, Eva's dreams always mean something, even if she thinks that it's nothing. Second, Eva/Paul's relationship is one of the most complicated, and can only be described from one of their POV. Third, Eva notices things nobody else really notices, so keep that in mind ;-)**

**Chapter 1: Eva's Nightmare**

I was dreaming. It wasn't a dream in which I saw the future, those were always so vivid it hurt. My real dreams were always in black and white. This one was black and white and I was nowhere I'd ever seen before. I was in a city, an old city, it looked like the pictures of London I'd seen. I was on a street corner. In the center of the street was a blanket. I tilted my head, looking at it. And then I heard the crying.

It was shrill, weak. I couldn't quite understand where it was coming from, why a baby was crying. Then the blanket in the middle of the street _moved._ My heart seized in panic as I ran to it, slowly unfolding it. For some reason, the baby was in perfect color against my pearly white skin, peach with flushed pink cheeks. Its eyes opened to look at me, violet like mine, like my mom, dad, aunt, and cousins'.

"Hey you." I whispered, picking it up and awkwardly bouncing it up and down. "Where's your mommy? Who left you here?"

_I'm not alive._ Something whispered. I started, looking around. There was a large, bright light coming from down the street. As it came closer, I could make out a wolf. Not one I knew, nor one that could ever even exist. Its fur was bright white, glowing. It wasn't looking at me, but beyond me. I turned, to see a mass of darkness, a swirling hole of blackness approaching.

_I'm not alive, and neither are you._

"Eva?"

_They're alive. Leave her alone._

_Die. Die. Die._

"Evie!"

_Live. Live for me._

"Evie it's just a dream wake up!"

My eyes popped open and I flung myself up instantly. Or rather, I tried to, but something solid was holding me down, pinning me. I helplessly squirmed, my mouth opening to scream, but something warm covered my mouth.

Something woodsy, with a hint of citrus. The smell was so familiar it instantly calmed me down so I could concentrate. The presence in the room was so familiar I felt like hitting myself. I flushed red is embarrassment. "Eva?" He asked again, slowly taking his hand from my mouth. "If you scream, you're going to wake up your parents. I know you hate doing that."

"I'm sorry Paul." I apologized as he slowly moved to sit on the edge of the bed. I was trying to detangle myself from the blankets. He was silent, worrying.

"Maybe I should let you scream." He murmured. "They ought to know…maybe they could help…"

"Oh, no." I said softly. "It's just a nightmare, Paul. It's the same as all the rest of my real dreams."

"Except you've had it three times this week, twice last week, and four times last month. The same dream, right? I'm worried sick, Evie. I ducked out of patrol early to make sure I got here. I hoped that if I was here you wouldn't have it, but by the time I got here you were already thrashing all over the place…"

"It's fine, Paul." I tried to calm as I finally succeeded in wiggling out of the blankets. I touched his warm shoulder lightly. He sighed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and looking straight into my eyes. I felt like he could see right through me. "I'm sorry about interrupting patrol, again. You can go, I'll be fine…" I trailed off at the end because he was already shaking his head.

"Last time I left you had the same dream over again."

"You'd think it'd lose its affect on me by now."

"Not funny, Evie." He said seriously. "Are you _certain_ you're just dreaming?"

I paused and he started to play with my hair while I chewed over my answer. "Yes." I finally said. "I'm sure it's just a nightmare. But…I think it might mean something. I just don't know what. Maybe I'm just crazy."

"You're not crazy. Go back to bed, Eva. I'll be here all night." He whispered so tenderly it almost broke my heart. He flipped the covers back and tucked me in like I was still five. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he settled in next to me.

"I never get to take care of you and you waste all your time taking care of me. It hardly seems fair." I said softly, already feeling sleep weighing heavily over me.

"It's not a waste at all. It's a blessing to constantly be with someone like you, Evie. You're…indescribable."

"You're just here because I'm your imprint. You didn't get a choice." I murmured resentfully. He frowned.

"If I'd gotten a choice, I would have chosen you." He said softly. "I always liked blondes." I laughed softly as he stroked my hair. It was easy, comfortable to be with him, even if it was entirely selfish of me to need him around so badly. I fell asleep next to him in comfortable silence.

"Darlin', I know it's a Saturday, but are you goin' to sleep all day?" An amused voice called with a musical twang. I groaned and pulled the covers up over my head. My mom laughed and pulled them back down.

"I'm makin' lunch. Your dad said it's your choice today."

"Lunch?" I questioned groggily. The bed was cold. Paul was long gone.

"HmmmMmm." She said softly. "It's past noon, baby."

"Sorry." I yawned, raising my head. Mom was looking at me critically. She pressed her cool hand to my forehead.

"I'm not sick, Mom." I protested.

"Just makin' sure." She smiled apologetically. "Are you sure you're up to goin' with your cousins tonight? I can give you an excuse if you need one."

"No, I want to go to the concert. I'll be fine, I feel great. I was just really tired, mom, promise." I kissed her cheek, swinging out of the bed quickly. My limbs felt heavy. Mom sighed and handed me my glasses from the nightstand before she swept out of the room again. I rubbed my forehead and reached for my phone, dialing the all too familiar number.

"Hello?" Someone answered on the second ring, a light airy voice.

"Liley, it's Eva, can I talk to…"

"Echo!" Delilah yelled before I could finish. I smiled as I pulled out a sweater from my closet and flung it onto my bed. There was a good deal of shuffling and talking before another voice answered the phone.

"Hey Evie." Echo said happily. "You're still coming tonight, right? This concert is going to be _amazing_. I can't believe all those bands are even coming to Port Angeles. Delilah finally talked mom and dad into letting her go, I believe she said it would be a 'travesty' if she wasn't allowed…"

"Of course I'm still coming." I interrupted. I loved Echo dearly, she was more my sister than my cousin, but sometimes it was necessary to interrupt her to get a word in. "Can I sleep at your house tonight?"

"You knee me in the kidneys at three am, but sure." She teased, but I could hear worry in her voice. Cool fingers roamed over my mind.

"I would just tell you if you asked, Echo, no need to search my mind." I rolled my eyes. Echo laughed.

"You edit and make it seem like it's not so bad." She accused. "Same nightmare?"

"Yeah. Paul's starting to really worry. I want to give him at least one night of peace and quiet, and you've always canceled out the nightmares."

"Paul's not the only one starting to worry." Echo whispered into the phone. "I really think you should talk to your parents, or mine. It's not normal to have the same nightmare for two months in a row, and it's just more frequent now…"

"I'm fine, Coco." I soothed, throwing a pair of jeans on the bed. "I'm not even scared of it anymore."

"Lies!" She snorted.

"I'm only scared of it when I sleep, when I wake up, it doesn't even bother me."

"Lying again, if you weren't so afraid of having it, why ask Paul to keep spending the night? When your parents find out that's going on… Uncle Zack is going to kill him." She predicted.

"My dad would not." I protested. "And it's not like we're making out or anything, we're just friends."

"You'd like to make out with him." Echo giggled softly. I scowled.

"This conversation is over." I said sharply. Echo sighed.

"Aww, Evie, don't be mad." She begged. "I'm sorry, I know you're not ready for that yet."

"He deserves better than me, Coco." I moaned into the phone, defeated. "I feel so bad for him being stuck with me."

"I feel bad for you being stuck with him. Honestly, Evie, I understand the imprinting thing really well. You two are soulmates, like my mom and dad. It'll work out." She was using her sing song voice to try and calm me down now. It was working.

"You're right." I mumbled. "Speaking of soulmates…"

"Isaac is coming tonight! Mom and dad actually allowed it, can you believe it? Probably only because Paul and Leah are gonna be there, but still! It's our first real date outside La Push!" She gushed, I could practically hear the happiness bubbling out of our voice.

"So…Abby, Daniel, Tyler, Joy, Aaron, Isaac, Dawn, Seth, Delilah, Leah, Blaze, You, and me?" I questioned.

"Sounds right, plus or minus a few people. Joy has a cold, so we're not positive if she's coming or not." She explained. "I think it depends on the weather."

"It's going to rain." I replied quickly.

"How do you know?" She asked. I giggled.

"It's the Olympic Peninsula. It always rains."

I spent an hour on the phone with Echo, by the time we finally hung up, I was dressed and my bed was made. I ran a brush through my long hair. I had to admit while I was standing in the bathroom I could see why people were starting to worry, I had deep shadows under my eyes. I used makeup to hide them quickly and bounced down the stairs.

"I overrode you for lunch because you were taking too long." My dad said as I breezed into the kitchen. "Grilled cheese sandwiches for all. I'm even making them."

I tried not to wince when he said that, but he laughed at the expression on my face and ruffled my hair affectionately. "C'mon kid, I can handle grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Where's mom?" I asked. He grinned.

"Ran to the store for something for you, I think. You're almost out of those tea bags you like?" He questioned. I nodded absentmindedly, sitting at the table. Surprisingly, the grilled cheese sandwiches were only a little burnt at the edges. The rest of the day passed quickly, homework from school, a couple more phone calls, one from Abby asking what I was wearing, another from Paul to see how I was feeling and if I was still going (that turned into another hour and a half conversation), and the last from Tyler wanting to know what time we were leaving. Finally, I ended up at Echo's house, sitting on her porch.

"I'm really not certain this is a good idea." I whispered to the dark haired girl beside me, eying the motorcycles in the driveway anxiously. "Ty and Daniel really don't drive that well in cars."

"Evie." She started patiently, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "They're just motorcycles, we're just going up to Port Angeles. What in the world could possibly go wrong?"

I pushed my blond hair out of my face and started listing them. "Head trauma, concussions, broken bones, road kill on the highway…"

Echo laughed, clearly ringing in the twilight. I bit my lip. "Evie, you're riding with Paul. Paul would never let anything happen to you." His name sent a warm tremble through my spine. Echo sighed. "Besides, you're a witch, aren't you? If something goes wrong, go poof!"

I was a poor, pathetic excuse for a witch was what I wanted to shout out at her. I was quite pathetic about everything.

"You are not Eva. We love you." Echo said softly, gently, kissing my cheek. "We don't have to do this if you're scared. I'll bring my car." She said it so reluctantly that I couldn't bear to have her feel as if she needed to take care of me, again.

"No, its okay, I'd love to ride with Paul." In the back of his scary motorcycle, I added on. Echo looked uncertain, but her attention was captured, thank god, by her boyfriend before she could say anything else.

"Echo…you look amazing." Isaac Uley said with a certain kind of reverence I never heard in boy's voices when they talked about me. Well, except Paul, but that hardly counted.

"Isaac!" She darted off the porch quickly, tossing her arms around him and leaning up to kiss him. I looked away, concentrating on Blaze and Delilah as they messed around with the settings on the bike. Seth was beside them, looking amused.

"Alright, Liley. This is the brake." Blaze pointed out.

"She's not riding by herself, is she?" I asked, she was only thirteen. Seth shook his head.

"Nah, since Echo's too old now, I'm babysitting Liley." He teased. She wrinkled her nose and tossed her scarlet hair over her shoulder. While she was doing this, she cast a worried look at Echo and Isaac. She must have been upset about being compared to her older sister, again.

"I'm a little bit too old to be babysat." She complained.

"You're still a baby." Seth said with a smirk.

"Please let me drive the motorcycle, I could do it!" Lilah protested. Seth shook his head.

"And then your dad rips me limb from limb. No, no, no." Seth said, running his hand through his hair. Delilah's face fell into a pretty pout.

"Eva." His warm, husky voice instantly calmed me down. Of course I was being ridiculous. Paul wouldn't let anything happen to me. My head sprang to him at once, a smile blossoming over my face. I jumped up, tackling him with all the force of a slight breeze, I was sure. He laughed, catching me in his arms.

"Hey, miss me?" His eyes laughed and I beamed up at him.

"Yep." I popped the p, and kissed him on the cheek like I always had since I was a little girl. He grinned madly and I grinned back, only interrupted when I heard Echo in the distance.

"Paul, Eva, we're going to be late for the concert!" She yelled. People were getting on their bikes, Abby was driving Daniel's. I winced at the thought of that.

"C'mon." Paul gently pulled me over to his motorcycle, a big black thing that he loved more than anything.

_He loves you more._ Echo answered my stray thought with one of her own. I didn't even look over at her as I answered.

_Out of my head, Coco. Cuddle with Isaac or something._ She laughed internally and turned back to her own thoughts. We were quite good at blocking each other out when we wanted to, as good as Aunt Bella and Aunt Cassie were, but I always had to worry about her listening when I didn't want her to hear something, like when I thought about how nice it was as Paul lifted me onto the bike, his broad hands steadying me.

She snickered quietly. Isaac turned to look at her and she just shook her head and kissed him lightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Aw man, I hope I don't think of that when I'm patrolling with your dad, Coco." Paul said with a groan. I smiled. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright, let's get going. I'll race you there, Isaac!" Blaze taunted. Paul swung onto the motorcycle and engines revved across the road. I noticed my aunt and uncle were on the porch, Cassie looked amused, but Jake kept throwing slightly murderous glances at Isaac.

"Geesh, Jake, we'll watch 'em." Paul whispered, so low nobody except me…and maybe the werewolves in our group, could hear. Jacob nodded, smiling at me indulgently as we peeled out of the driveway and down the dark streets.


	3. Chapter 2: Catalyst

**(AN) Gah! All the couples are so cute! . It's fun to write! I personally love the trio of Joy/Dawn/Delilah. I haven't got the chance to write about a trio of teenage girly girls yet, and they're all really cool, so expect to hear a lot about them. Song lyrics are from Echo – Incubus, Stay Young – We the Kings, and Werewolves in London. **

**Ahh! Isaac! :-) **

**Chapter 2: Catalyst**

_Do you hear me?  
Do you hear me?  
Cause I need to, just to reach you  
Can you hear me?  
Coming clearly?  
Am I hollow?  
Just an echo?_

"Holy crap, there are so many people!" Delilah gushed as we pushed through the crowd, our motorcycles parked in the big gravel lot outside the park. I could follow Delilah as she dodged through the crowd, it was easy because the lights made her hair shine like a cherry. We were all linked together, for the most part. Seth was only steps behind Delilah, although he would turn every so often to check the rest of us were following. On my right was Eva and Paul, Eva's left hand linked in my right like we were still little girls. To my left, Isaac's warm arm wrapped around my waist and I could hear Abby, Daniel, and Tyler behind me. We finally stopped right in front of the stage, merging into a large group.

There was a warm up band on the stage. I felt myself shift into the rhythm seamlessly. Delilah was holding up her camera as Joy, Dawn, and herself posed in the crowd. Tyler, Blaze, Seth, and Leah all seemed to gravitate together, laughing and joking. Paul and Eva were part of that fringe, but they were completely separate as well. Paul's arms were wrapped around Eva's waist, her head resting on his chest.

"Abby and Daniel are already dancing." Isaac whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling face.

"They're sickening." I agreed, turning to face him and wrapping my arms around his neck. "We're not like that at all."

"Not even a little bit." He agreed with a grin, pushing his unruly hair back as he leaned down to meet my lips. I sighed, content.

"Hello Port Angeles!" The lead singer yelled, stepping onto the stage. I turned to look.

"I want to tell you something." Isaac whispered into my ear. I looked to my left and right, everyone else was otherwise occupied except Tyler, but I didn't mind if he heard anyway.

"Go for it." I said warmly. "As long as you're not breaking up with me, cause if you did I would knee you in the crotch."

"It's okay, I'm wearing a jock strap." He laughed and I wrinkled my nose. "Okay, you have got to be serious, Coco."

"I'm always serious." I said petulantly, looking up at him from under my eyelashes. He sighed and kissed me again. I couldn't help smiling.

"Echo Isabella Black, you're lying." He said softly, tenderly. "But, I love you anyway."

"You love me?" I questioned, taken aback.

"The correct response is 'I love you too', for future reference, but yeah, I kinda do." He teased again. Then his face grew serious. "Do you love me?"

"Yes." I answered. It felt right to say, I smiled. "Of course I do."

_Let's burn our dreams into the skyline_

_Tattoo our sweat in tears_

_Forever you and I_

_Hold your breath till we cross the sundown_

_This is the moment_

_Time is racing, slow it down_

He smiled again, kissing my forehead. Seth made some sort of loud coughing noise and we broke away, flushing. Eva was looking away, giggling under her breath. Seth raised an eyebrow. "Did you two come to see the concert or swap spit away from your dad, Coco?" Seth reprimanded, his voice dripping with humor. I glared at him.

"We'll tell on you. Get up here." Leah chimed in, her eyes playful. "You too, Abby, Dan."

"Abby and I are adults, guys." Daniel declared. "You cannot tell us where to go."

"Touché kid." Leah conceded. "Echo and Isaac are not, though. C'mon, stand next to us."

Isaac had to move me, it was pathetically easy for him, actually. I could have sworn I weighed a lot more. Eva stood on tiptoe to kiss my cheek, her eyes sparkling. "C'mon Coco. It's no fun if you two just zone out all night. Sing with me."

"Nope." I responded easily. Eva rolled her eyes, swaying softly to the music. The world was a whirl of colors, of feelings.

"Let's light the kerosene tonight, spark up like fireworks exploding in the sky…" Isaac sang softly into my ear. I closed my eyes and listened to the reassuring huskiness of it, our hands clasping together tightly.

"Kick down the new year and the future we can't get closer here, the walls are falling down. 'Cause you, a feeling I can't deny." I finished. Soon, everyone was singing, our voices melding together like the sweetest music.

"That was kinda awesome." Delilah said softly as we left. She was walking beside me now, her eyes wide and sparkling.

"First concert, kid. Now you'll always want to go." Blaze predicted, shoving Delilah lightly on the shoulder.

"Did you guys feel that?" She said suddenly, her attention diverted from us as she looked behind her shoulder.

"Feel what?" I asked, looking around. Her voice was uneasy when she spoke again.

"Did it just get…a little darker?" She asked. I looked around.

"I think that streetlight just went out." Isaac said, slipping an arm around my waist and pointing up above up. True enough, the light was completely off.

"Jumpy much, Delilah?" Blaze teased. Leah smacked him lightly on the head. Nobody had noticed the three guys behind us except me. They were all dressed in dark clothing and old jeans, leaning against a pole. For some reason, they were staring at us. I didn't feel afraid of them, not at all, but…they were repulsive for some reason, like raw sewage.

"Those guys." I whispered, reaching my other arm out and curling it around Delilah's shoulders. "They're watching us."

Blaze's nose wrinkled, as did Delilah's, like they were feeling the same thing I was feeling. Leah didn't look concerned until she saw the expression on Blaze's face, and then she began to walk a little quicker, toward the group that had sped ahead of us, dragging Blaze behind her.

_Eva._ I called. She stopped suddenly, taken aback by the sudden intensity of my mind. Paul stopped at the same time as her and they both looked over their shoulders. "Hey guys, we have a group of stragglers, wait up!" Paul called to the rest.

_What's wrong?_ Evie asked, tilting her head to the side. I'd picked up my speed too, Isaac was rolling his eyes, probably thinking we were overreacting. We probably were.

_Those guys are freaking me out. _I responded, showing her the picture from my mind. Her eyes flicked to the place behind me.

_What guys? I don't see any anywhere. _She questioned. I looked over my shoulder. Surely enough, there was nobody there. I stopped, puzzled.

"Can we keep moving?" Delilah implored. "It's cold." She added hastily, shooting a look at Isaac that almost dared him to say anything about her being afraid.

"Yeah." I murmured. "Let's go."

We caught up to the rest and Delilah eased up, her shoulders relaxing, even though she didn't move from her place between Blaze and I to find Joy and Dawn again.

"I'm famished." Seth declared. "Isn't there an all night diner around here?"

"Somebody should call and let our parents know we're not going to be back yet if we're going out to eat."

"I think everyone's at my house." Eva spoke up. "My mom wanted to make dinner for everyone…"

"I'll call, I need to talk to my mom anyway. Evie can I borrow your cell?" I asked. Eva fished it out of her purse and tossed it to me. Her aim was off by almost a foot, but Isaac managed to catch it anyway. I hit the familiar number, mom's cellphone.

"Eva, sweetie?" My mom answered, her wind chime voice soothing.

"Nope, this is your kid." I replied. "Sorry."

"Echo! How was the concert, sunshine? Did you have fun?"

"It was awesome, Liley is all shell shocked. We were gonna go out to eat at the diner up here, any objections from the parental units?"

There was murmuring in the background. "Nope, we're fine. Sam says Isaac has to work tomorrow."

I looked up in time just to see Isaac roll his eyes. "Yeah, he knows." I giggled, kissing his cheek.

"And you have to be up early to go prom dress shopping. Alice is coming up especially for you and Eva to take you to Seattle." I winced. This time it was Isaac's turn to laugh.

"Is Aunt Bella coming to?" I asked hopefully. Mom laughed this time.

"She probably wouldn't force you to endure Alice alone. I'll be there too, and I think Delilah wanted to go. Do you guys have enough money for dinner?"

"Blaze, how much cash do you have?" I asked. Blaze grinned.

"Enough for me to eat." He answered.

"And I've got enough to cover Liley and I, so we should be good. I'll see you soon mom."

"Have fun, be safe. Watch your sister." My mom rattled off. "Love you."

"Love you too, mom. Bye." I said quickly. I tossed the phone back at Eva. Paul caught it.

"We have to go dress shopping tomorrow." I whined. The entire group broke out into peals of laughter.

"I should make you go." I murmured to Isaac. "You're my date."

"Just tell me what color suit I have to get, I'm easy." He responded, lifting me onto his bike chivalrously. I continued to complain until we reached the diner. It was empty, for the moment, but more cars pulled into the lot after we parked. Seth was already inside, finagling us a table in the back. The waitress couldn't seem to help her eyes roving all over him. I couldn't help laughing.

"That girl wants you man." Tyler commented. Seth's face darkened.

"She's cute Seth, go get her." I chimed in as we sat at the table. "Isaac, will you share a milkshake with me?"

"Sure, your pick." He answered as he sat across from me.

"Echo, do you have any change?" Delilah asked. "Jukebox." She pointed past me. I sighed, digging into my pockets and counting out a bunch of quarters into her hand.

"Rock and roll, please, since I'm paying for it." I requested. She smirked, shaking her head as she stalked off. I fell easily into the rhythm of conversation at the table.

_I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand_

_Walkin through the streets of Soho in the rain._

_He was lookin for the place called Lee Ho Fooks, _

_Gonna get a big dish of beef chow mein._

"Good choice, Delilah!" Daniel called out, Abby applauded. Delilah did a mock bow, then turned her attention back to the machine. Then something happened that put everything in motion, the catalyst.

I didn't notice them, my back was to the door, but Eva did. Her mind urgently pulled on mine and I turned around. The three guys that had repulsed me in the parking lot were now here, still staring at us. They didn't talk to each other, or even to the hostess, they just breezed right past her. Two of them sat down at a table near ours, the one kept staring at me. The other one was making a beeline to the jukebox.

I didn't want to alarm anyone, so I got up slowly. Isaac was distracted by Blaze throwing straws, so he didn't even notice. I walked quickly over to the box, but Delilah had already noticed. She was looking at the man walking up to her, a defiant look on her face.

Suddenly I was more afraid of Delilah hurting him than the other way around. He leaned on the box, grinning.

"Don't like rock and roll?" I asked cooly, edging in front of Delilah.

"Oh…I love rock and roll. I'm all about…sex, drugs…and rock and roll." He said, his eyes wondering down my body. I felt like he was leaving a trail of ooze on my skin.

"Creep." I declared. "C'mon Liley…"

We turned, Delilah walking in front of me, but we didn't make it far. Suddenly there was an ice cold hand on my wrist, dragging me back.

"C'mon pretty baby, don't be a bitch." The guy whispered. "Come play with me and the boys."

I felt the spark in my heart leap, the one that would light my skin and fire and burn this asshole to a crisp, but I pushed it back. "Let go." I growled.

"Let go of her." Isaac was instantly by my side, towering over the creep, his eyes burning, his form shaking minutely.

"Cunt." The man said, spitting at the floor right in front of me. He let go of my wrist and turned on his heel. Isaac was in motion, it was happening too fast for me to react, but I could clearly see every detail of horror on Delilah's face, the fury on Isaac's as he shook harder, like an earthquake. Seth and Leah were quicker, Leah pulling Delilah and I back as Seth pushed Isaac back. Paul, Daniel, and Tyler rushed past, I could see panic on each face as they pushed Isaac out the door.

"Holy shit." Blaze said as Leah ran out the door as well. I was frozen, as was Delilah behind me. Eva's cool hand on my shoulder was what finally made me move, away from them, outside.

"Hello?" I called out. There was a fringe of trees behind the restaurant. I headed that way.

"Echo, go back." Seth said, his voice strained. I couldn't see him.

"Is he okay?" I asked, my voice rough with worry.

"He's fine." Seth stepped out of the shadows, placing two large hands on my shoulders. "He's feeling a little out of control right now, but that's normal. Nobody wants you or anyone else to get hurt, so steer clear and go back to dinner."

"I want to see him." I demanded, Seth usually would give me whatever I wanted. He sighed and shook his head.

"Too dangerous right now, kiddo. I can't do it. I refuse to let you get hurt."

"But I have to make sure he's okay." I whispered. "Please, Seth…"

"Echo, he'll be okay. I'll take care of him, I promise, cause he's yours. Paul and I are going to run home with him. Do you think you can drive his bike?"

I nodded, resting my head on Seth's chest. "Can you tell him I love him, please Seth?" I asked. Seth chuckled.

"He probably heard you, but I'll tell him anyway. Have fun, Coco." He said softly, hugging me before disappearing into the woods. I stood, rooted there, until the rest of the wolves came out and Tyler and Daniel wrapped their arms around my shoulders and escorted me back into the restaurant.

"He's fine, baby." Leah cooed softly. "He's fine, and all he can think about right now to keep him calm is you."


	4. Chapter 3: Green

**(AN) Delilah has her insecurities. Her birthday isn't until the Fall, she's still twelve (by the way, I think I messed that up in an earlier chapter). I really love Delilah, and I think she comes off as a bit spoiled in this chapter (obviously her family loves her very much and she's being ridiculous), but living in the shadow of your older siblings can be a lot for anyone. My younger brother has stated on numerous occasions that "There were times I hated you, just because you seemed so **_**perfect**_**." Obviously I'm not, and Echo/Eva/Blaze aren't, but it's just the way you perceive things. Delilah just has to grow into her own skin a bit, we all know that she's capable of being pretty kickass. **

**The prom dresses are linked to on my profile page :-)**

**Chapter 3: Green**

It was too quiet now. The song had finished playing. We sat around the table and ate our food, and it barely tasted like anything. "That was too close." Leah whispered softly, ruffling Blaze's hair as her lips barely moved.

"I know." Echo answered. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Eva responded automatically. "Those…those…"

"Assholes." Daniel finished for her. I reached over, across the table, to gently touch Echo's hand. She didn't look up, but just squeezed my hand quietly.

The truth was, we all lived with a secret, at least one big one. We all shared it, we all lived it.

_The giant wolves melting out of the snow, Echo's voice. The time I realized that the entire world I lived in was different from the world everyone else knew. The day I first felt the fire in my veins, felt it dance and surge, like an entirely different living being, the ability to teleport from one place to another, the entire world at my fingertips._

Our world was magic, but nobody else could know. They'd think we were freaks of nature, or maybe even lock us up. We spent our time trying to act normal, live normal lives, and protect the people who really were normal.

It was late by the time we got home. Daniel had drove Seth's cycle home, and I'd rode with Leah as she drove Paul's. Eva had slipped on the back of Isaac's, which Echo parked in our driveway. The lights were already on, Mom was on the porch. Her eyes skipped over our faces, lingering on each one, but it was Echo she went to first.

"Oh honey…" She whispered, crushing Echo to her. Echo had to lean part way over, she'd grown taller than mom a long time ago, but looking at her now made it seem like she was just a kid again. It was awful to think of. Dad slipped out behind her and pulled Echo into a very similar hug, his eyes warm and understanding.

"It's alright, Coco." My dad soothed, softly stroking her hair. Blaze and Eva managed to sneak past the two of them, but I wasn't quick enough.

"Are you okay, Liley?" Mom asked, grabbing my shoulder as I tried to duck in. I turned to look at her, biting my bottom lip.

"I'm fine, really." I smiled. "Isaac's the one that we should worry about, and Echo." I added on, my eyes flashing to my sister. I didn't know if she heard me or not, Dad was talking to her softly, his eyes warm and comforting.

Mom just nodded, and I took that opportunity to escape, because I was too close to spilling _my _secret. The secret I'd only confided in the pages of the spiral bound notebook that I kept as my journal, the ones with the pictures of my friends and family tucked between the pages that I hadn't found frames for yet.

The secret that I couldn't tell anyone, because if I did, I would hurt the people I loved. So I went up to my bedroom, passing Eva and Blaze in the hall and not listening to their whispered conversation. I didn't even bother scrubbing off the mascara and eyeliner I'd borrowed from Joy. I changed into my pajamas, and curled up into a ball, and tried to sleep. Eventually, Prince, wandered into the room and poked his nose up on my bed.

"Hey boy." I whispered, scooting over to make room for him at the foot of the bed. He stretched and jumped lithely onto the bed. I laughed softly. "Still got some grace for an old man." I whispered. I managed to fall asleep easier after that.

"Hey princess." A soft voice woke me up, warm hand shaking my shoulder gently. "Are you going with us?"

I yawned, pulling the blankets over my head. My dad chuckled and pulled them back down. I glared at him as menacingly as I could. "Why are you going?" I snapped. "You don't like to go shopping."

"Somebody has to keep the girls in check." He said easily, brushing off my anger, but I noticed when he spoke he looked over at Echo's bed. That was unfair, that just made me feel guilty.

"And Echo needs the distraction, the more people the better." I finished softly. "Y'know, she's not five."

"Yeah, but it's not everyday your…boyfriend." I giggled at the way he said the word, like it was agonizing to even think of. "Turns into a big wolf in a public place. Be nice to her Liley."

"I'm always nice." I protested. He laughed.

"Sure, sure. Get up." He ordered, agilely getting off my bed and slipping from the room. Echo and Eva were nowhere in sight, the bed was even made. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Delilah!" Mom yelled, "Are you eating before we leave?" I sighed. In the middle of our fairytale life, things were as normal, domestic, and boring as could be.

Echo and I rode with mom and dad in the old car, the one that ran as smoothly and surely as any newer model according to Echo and Dad. Echo had her MP3 player running, the one Esme and Carlisle had bought her for Christmas. She sat quietly, looking out the window. Mom was driving, but as she typically did, she was holding dad's hand. They weren't speaking, they didn't need to.

If someone loved me, I would want them to love me as much as my dad loved my mom. You could just see how much he adored her whenever he looked over. They were like two halves of one whole, like two moons in gravity around each other. If mom wanted dad, she didn't have to say anything, she didn't even have to look at him, he was just there.

I sighed hopelessly and buried my head in Entertainment Weekly. I was so lost in the adventures of the new starlets, that I barely realized the car had stopped until Echo lightly touched my arm and the door on my side of the car opened.

"Liley!" A bell-like voice chimed, pulling me out of the car and into a tight hug. Her cold granite skin was comforting. I grinned, pulling back and kissing Alice's cheek.

"You grew, again!" Alice accused. "You're taller than me now!"

"She's almost thirteen, Alice." My mom said softly. I looked over to see her next to my Aunt Bella. "She's growing up."

"I'm only a little taller than you." I pointed out. "I can fit into clothes a bit better."

Alice sighed, but smiled and pulled away, eying my outfit critically before nodding in approval. "And you look beautiful, very chic." She smiled, kissing my cheek, before moving on to Echo on the other side of the car. "You on the other hand…"

"Missed you too, Aunt Alice." Echo smiled, leaning down to kiss the doll-like woman on the head.

"Would it _kill_ you to wear a skirt every so often?" Alice asked petulantly. "Your legs are perfect; it's a shame to not show them off."

"It might kill my dad." Echo said smugly. My mom had to turn her laugh into a cough at dad's outraged look.

"Alice!" Stella called as their car pulled in next to ours. She got of the front seat as Paul and Eva slipped out of the back. Alice attacked Eva without another word, leaving us amused.

"How are you feeling, Coco?" Bella asked, gently hugging my sister. "Your mom and dad told us what happened."

"I'm fine." Echo replied, too brightly. "I mean, it's not like I never expected it. Dan and Ty both changed."

Bella's marble forehead creased in worry and she smoothed Echo's dark hair back. Edward ducked around the girls to find me, grinning as he tapped my head. "Hey, big sister getting all the attention again?" He asked.

"Story of my life." I quipped back, fishing out my camera. "Hey, I wanted to show you something cool." I said brightly, turning it on. He ducked behind my shoulder. I flipped through the images on my camera, until I came to the one I wanted to show him.

"We were chilling out with some of the girls from Forks, and we were walking past that old yard where everybody dumps their junk, and somebody just threw and old piano there, isn't that insane? I mean, it didn't work…but I thought it was such a waste. So we took pictures with it." I explained, showing him the picture of Joy, her dark curls tumbling over the ivory keys. He smiled, plucking the camera out of my hands and flicking through them. His eyes softened slightly, and he handed the camera back to me.

"I like that one best." He said softly. "You should take more pictures of yourself." He commented. The picture he was showing me was one I'd taken out of boredom, me in our garage, poised among the mechanical entrails strewn about.

"Why?" I asked, scrunching up my nose. "I know what I look like."

"If you actually knew what you looked like, you wouldn't be so jealous of Echo." Edward whispered gently. "You're young, but you're more than just Echo and Blaze's baby sister."

I paused, letting that sink in for a moment, before beaming up at him. "Did you get that all from my mind in the past couple minutes?" I asked happily.

"I know you, Delilah. I've been watching your mind for almost thirteen years, and it's a lovely thing to watch." He reassured. I blushed bright red, to the roots of my hair. Edward laughed and guided me back to the group. I didn't even mind the fact that Echo was the center of attention anymore. I was able to sit quite still with my magazines in the corner of the dressing room.

"Alice, I'm tired." Echo finally whined. "Can I please sit down for a second?" I looked up, amused.

"One more dress, please?" Alice pleaded, pulling out a deep, royal blue gown. Echo rolled her eyes and took the dress. Alice suddenly smiled.

"Turn around, face Delilah." Alice ordered, steering Echo away from the mirror. "You're going to _love_ this one."

"Help me." Echo mouthed quietly. I giggled, just as the cell phone our family shared went off. I was closest, so I reached for it, flicking it open.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Echo?" A rough sounding voice answered, one I could only vaguely place.

"No, it's Delilah." I responded. "Who's this?"

"It's Isaac. Is Echo around?" He asked hopefully. I nearly jumped with the realization, handing the phone out like a hot potato.

"It's for you, Coco." I said softly. She leaned over, looking at me questioningly as she picked the phone out of my hand.

"Hello?" She said softly as Alice zipped up the dress. Her eyes lit up and she smiled, a blush creeping into her cheeks as she breathed out his name in relief. "Isaac."

My mom turned from Eva and Stella to look at Echo as she continued her conversation, Bella was smiling now as she twisted Echo's hair into a neat bun. She was only on the phone for a short time, but I saw the weights fall off her shoulders.

"He said he's feeling pretty rough." She said to mom, handing her the phone. "He just wanted to call to let me know he still intended on taking me to prom and that he's going to see me as soon as it's safe." She kissed mom's cheek happily, as Alice spun her around. I heard her gasp in surprise, because the Echo in the mirror looking back at us was irresistible in the blue mermaid gown, the rhinestone beading glimmering in the light. Eva moved beside her, her blonde hair falling around her shoulders and her dress with the layered blue skirt and corset top making her look every inch like Cinderella. I sighed. They were the Disney princesses, and I felt like the ugly duckling in comparison.

It was so unfair. Alice signaled the guys somehow, and they entered the room, each looking absolutely stunned at the two girls in their dresses. Echo hopped off the dais, dancing up to me with enviable grace.

"Do you like it? You're the expert on this kind of stuff." She asked lightly. I smiled.

"It's perfect. You're perfect." I stated. She kissed my forehead before Dad hugged her tightly.

Perfect.

And I was perfectly green with envy.


	5. Chapter 4: Samson’s Sweetest Downfall

**(AN) And…everyone wants to know what Isaac's doing. This is a couple days after they went to the ball, and it's Echo's 18****th**** birthday! Yay! More at the bottom.**

**Chapter 4: Samson's Sweetest Downfall**

I was bored. More than bored, I was going crazy. I was practically on house arrest. I could only play so much Xbox, and it wasn't half as fun if the rest of the guys weren't on too and I now knew every inch of my house from walking around it with these new sharp eyes. I was tired of Abby, who was taking classes at the Forks Community College so she could stay with Daniel, and was home as often as I was. Emma, thank god, had decided not to come home until the end of the semester. Nobody wanted to put her in danger.

It was horrifically unfair. My dad had scarred my mother (and I now knew every horrific detail about it) so everyone assumed that if anyone was going to hurt someone, it would be me. The only one taking my side at all was Mom, and that's why I was in the kitchen today, across from both my parents.

Pack dynamics were complicated, but I think I had it down. The older wolves were the heads of the group. Currently, the Alpha was Jacob Black, but it had used to be my dad, so my dad still had large pull over the pack even though he didn't phase anymore. My mom, however, held sway over my dad.

"Please, I think I'm perfectly okay to go to Echo's birthday party. I'm in control, and if something happens, the entire pack will be there." I pointed out, leaning back in the kitchen chair.

"We're doing this for everyone's safety, Isaac." Dad pointed out gruffly. "I don't want to see…" And I saw it in his eyes. It almost made me feel guilty for what I was about to do. He was worried I would hurt Echo, and he loved Echo almost as much as I did.

"Mom." I turned to her. She was at the stove. She looked over at me, smiling. "I just want to see Echo. I miss her." I pleaded. Dad glared at me evenly, but I kept my eyes locked on mom. I saw her resolve shuddering. "Please mom, everything will be fine."

She sighed finally and smiled at me, coming around the table to hug me. "Sam…I think he'll be fine. We'll all go with him. Daniel and Tyler got to go to Delilah's birthday party when they phased. He's handling this very well, I'm proud of him."

My dad let out a huge sigh, and threw up his hands. "Fine, fine. I'll talk to Jacob."

"Thanks mom." I whispered when Dad left the room. She winked and whacked me lightly on the head.

"I hope you got her a good present, after all the poor girl has been through for you." Mom chided. I smiled, I had the perfect thing.

"Yep." I answered. "I'm gonna go for a run, work off some energy."

"I'll have dinner waiting." She responded, but I was already half way out the door. It was drizzling, the rain falling lightly on my face. I stretched out, loping across the yard in a few quick steps. When I hit the woods, I stripped and let myself shake apart. It was easy, but I was still a little clumsy about it. I managed to fall on my front paws, instead of ending up already on them.

_Haha._ Someone laughed. I focused on the tenor of their thoughts, then had to bite back a groan.

_Hi Jacob._ I said meekly. He snickered again.

_Don't sound so happy to hear from me._ He said back. I had somehow managed to avoid running with Jacob, I imagined that the guys were taking pity on me and arranging it that way.

_How's Echo?_ I asked as I started off on a run. There was an uncomfortable swirl of emotions from Jacob, something like…worry. _Is she okay?_ I pressed, the worry invading my own mind.

I could hear Jacob heave a giant sigh and the memories played. A mall, the one in Port Angeles. Seeing Echo through Jacob's eyes was odd the way he thought of her made her seem a little younger. She was beside him, one of the Cullens on her other side, the shortest smallest one.

"Echo…you're…happy, right?" The vampire asked. Echo smiled, the brilliant smile that caused my heart to race.

"Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Echo asked. Alice stared at the floor as Echo darted forward to Eva's side.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Jacob asked.

"I keep seeing her all alone…and far away from La Push. It worries me." Alice said softly. "But I don't think she's made any conscious decision to leave…the visions are still too fuzzy for that. And then a new vampire just joined our family, and he's throwing everything out of whack…you should come and meet him. Nice guy."

_She's happy. _I protested. _I know she is._

_I know. _Jacob agreed softly. _You make her happy. Guess she grew up quicker than I wanted her to._ He finished mournfully.

_Aw, now, c'mon man. She loves you too._ I said happily. _Our first date, she told me that she had to be back by six to help you fix the car._

_You're kidding._ Jacob said, bemused. I let the memory run through my head, the way she'd looked in her old beaten blue jeans and the black tank-top.

_If you start thinking inappropriate things about my daughter, I will bite you. _Jacob warned. I laughed. This was going much better than I thought it would.

_Yeah, I came back home at six and my mom asked me what went wrong. I had to tell her Echo would rather hang out with her dad than me. She thought it was hilarious._ But even in that exasperation I'd felt toward her then, I felt the same pull of love, the same pull I felt now, that if I followed would lead me right to her house.

_You do love her._ Jacob murmured softly. _That's good to know…makes it easier to deal with you, if I know you really do love her._

_I love her. _I repeated. _I know that everybody thinks you can't be in love at sixteen years old, but…_

_I was in love at sixteen. _Jacob pointed out. _I was actually in love with two different girls when I was sixteen, the one I imprinted on, and the one I loved before that. Luckily, it worked out._

_It worked out for Leah, my mom and dad too. But I'm going to imprint on Echo. I know it. _I said, the certainty bouncing around my head. I was going to imprint tonight.

_I hope you do. _Jacob said, content. _Then I'll always be able to watch what you're doing._

I winced as he laughed. For the most part, the rest of patrol was silent. I returned home in time for dinner, Abby and Daniel were on the porch, Daniel's head in Abby's lap.

"Get a room." I said as I jumped up the steps.

"Where've you been?" Abby asked with a yawn. "Echo's birthday party is tonight, do you need a ride twerp?"

"I was running patrol with Jake to keep me occupied." I answered. Daniel's eyes popped open, his expression one of sympathy.

"You poor soul." He said. "At least you still have all your limbs."

"It actually wasn't that bad. I mean, for hanging out with your girlfriend's father." I made a face and Daniel laughed. Abby poked him in the gut.

"Get a room." I repeated as Daniel sat up and pulled Abby into his lap. "Before I send dad out here."

Mom was no longer in the kitchen, but there was a pile of sandwiches for Daniel, Dad, and I. I took three and wandered up to my room, grabbing the present off my desk and slipping back downstairs.

"What did you get her?" Abby asked, they'd moved into the kitchen now, sitting at the table.

"iKaraoke." I said. Abby raised an eyebrow and I sighed. "She can put it in her iPod, and it will play the music without the vocals so she can sing without the distraction."

"Real romantic, Iz." Abby commented. "You know just how to make the girls swoon."

"It _is_ Echo we're talking about. She'll love it." Daniel said, snagging a couple sandwiches. I glared at him, and we burst into laughter.

"So, I guess for her birthday." I gestured to Abby. "You should get a ring, and some _roses_." I made a face.

"Hey now." Daniel reproved. "I'll kick your ass if she wants me to."

"Bring it mutt." I retorted.

"Boys!" My mom scolded as she slipped back into the kitchen, making a face at the empty plate on the table. "You couldn't save _one_ for Sam?" We began to laugh again.

It was dark by the time we got to the beach, the bonfire was already raging. "Hey, I wanna surprise Echo, go keep her distracted for me." I nudged Abby. She rolled her eyes, dropping the present she and Daniel had gotten Echo into my arms. Then they leisurely strolled off down the beach. I ducked around the back of the crowd, until I almost stepped into a game of cards.

"Hey, watch it!" Joy said, shooing me away. I looked down at the cards she was staring intently at. "I think you lost again, Dawn. Lose the other shoe."

"We don't know what Delilah has." Dawn complained. Joy sighed and flipped over the other set of cards.

"That's cheating!"

"You still lose, off with the shoe." Joy said smugly. I paused.

"Are you three playing strip poker?" I asked, bemused.

"Only until we get down to our swimsuits. First one down that far has to go jump on the ocean. It's going to be Dawn." Joy explained.

"Shut up!" Dawn said, throwing sand across at Joy.

"At least you have Colin to keep you warm after you get soaked." Joy taunted. Dawn glared, then looked up at me, taking in the gifts in my arms.

"Present table is over there, Liley's in charge of it." Dawn gestured over to the further left. I sighed, trudging again through the sand to the present table and the redheaded girl in front of it. Her back was turned to me as she carefully arranged things. There was music playing on the stereo next to her.

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first, I loved you first_

_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth_

_I have to go, I have to go_

_Your hair was long when we first met_

_Samson went back to bed_

_Not much hair left on his head_

_He ate a slice of wonder bread and went right back to bed_

_And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us_

_And the bible didn't mention us, not even once_

"Liley." I said softly. She jumped, knocking a few presents onto the ground. I winced, hoping none of them were glass. I'd forgotten how silently I moved now.

"Sorry kid." I said, kneeling in the sand and picking all of them up, getting most of them before she'd even gotten two. I put them back on the table, along with the two I'd brought.

"It's alright." Delilah mumbled, setting the two she'd picked up on the table. She was blushing, a pretty pink spreading along her pale skin. She looked up at me and smiled, her violet eyes meeting mine.

At that moment, there was no longer a lucid thought in my brain. Suddenly, I was completely removed from the entire world, floating, free falling. Chains were shooting out of me, binding me to the girl in front of me. Chains made of platinum, that couldn't be broken by anything in this world. I was very warm, my heart was pumping not only my blood, but hers as well.

"Isaac? Are you okay?" She asked, waving her arm in front of my face.

"Delilah." I whispered. She giggled nervously.

"Yeah, that's me. Echo's little sister."

That was the only thing that could snap me back into reality, her name, the girl I used to love. I stepped back, like I'd been burned. I kept on stepping backwards, until I broke into a run and disappeared into the tree line.

_You are my sweetest downfall_

_I loved you first, I loved you first_

_Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads_

_But they're just old light, they're just old light_

_Your hair was long when we first met_

_Samson came to my bed_

_Told me that my hair was red_

_Told me I was beautiful and came into my bed_

_Oh I cut his hair myself one night_

_A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light_

_And he told me that I'd done alright_

_And kissed me 'til the mornin' light, the mornin' light_

_And he kissed me 'til the mornin' light_

**(AN) Samson actually means "Son of Sam". Delilah got her name from this song, it's called Samson by Regina Spektor. So, as it's been said in EoF (the chapter where Delilah tells her story) Samson & Delilah. Isaac is Delilah's wolf. Oh snap ;-)**


	6. Chapter 5: First Kiss

**(AN) Haha, I love Abby's way of distracting people. I really do see her looking a lot like Marilyn Monroe body-wise, Abby is **_**hot**_**. I also had someone else say that they see Abs as "suicide girl-esque", which works for me. I want to feel like there's a whole lot of different beauty in my stories, from "unconventional suicide girl" to "strong and sexy" to "waifish and pretty". This is from Blaze's POV. Wonder what happened at Isaac's? Hmmm….**

**Chapter 5: First Kiss**

"_I love you. Those three words have my life in them." _

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, Mr. President…" Abby sang, her voice sultry as she mimed the microphone, straddling Echo's lap like a naughty version of Marilyn Monroe. Daniel's eyes were burning hot and everyone was laughing, except Sam, who was just rolling his eyes, half amused and half worried.

"Happy birthday…to you." Abby finished, her lips an inch away from Echo's. Then she burst into howls of laughter at Echo's blush, spreading the whole way across her cheeks. Abby kissed Echo's head, giggling.

"Happy birthday kid, how does it feel to be legal?" Abby asked. Echo scowled at her, her lips twitching as she fought the smile.

"Abigail, it's her birthday, be nice to her." Sam reproved. Abby jumped up, throwing her arms around her dad and smiling. Sam's eyes melted. I couldn't help but laugh in response. Sam was worse for Abby than Dad was for Echo and Liley, and that was saying something. I walked away, shaking my head, grabbing the football from Aaron as he passed.

Before I was born, I'd been weaved into a pattern that couldn't be broken. It changed, it flowed, it was unraveled and knitted together again, but I was always a part of it. It started with mom's lullabies, the ones she still sang early in the morning. It stretched out through days of rain and jumping from the cliffs when the sun shone. It never ended, it simply continued.

And from that pattern emerged faces, mom's, dad's, Echo's, Delilah's, and Eva's, but none in stunning clarity like my Leah. Sometimes I think she was the first thing I could remember, beautiful before I even knew what beautiful was. She was always supportive, the one that would listen to me complain for hours about school or my sisters. Never far from my side, I could feel her miles away.

"Blaze, are you going to throw the football?" Aaron taunted. "Or stare at Leah a little bit longer?"

I whacked him on the back of the head without really thinking about it. He snorted. "I'm going to have to make a run for it." I deduced. "You're not fast enough to make it past her."

"Yeah, that staring was just strategizing. Sure." Aaron said sarcastically. I studiously ignored him. Leah and Tyler were on the other team, eying us speculatively. Leah and I weren't allowed to be on the same team anymore because we worked together too well.

"You throw the ball before I shove it up your…"

"No need to get testy. Geesh." Aaron said as we got into position. "Ready, go!" I took off at a run down the beach, the ocean on my right. Aaron feinted, then threw the ball and I caught it easily, but I only got a few yards before I saw a flash of dark hair and Leah tackled me to the sand.

"Got you." She whispered in my ear, her eyes sparkling with laughter. "Still not fast enough!"

"But I am stronger." I gloated, rolling over and pinning her in the sand. She laughed out loud then, it clearly rang in the night. Aaron and Tyler groaned behind me.

"Um, Blaze?" I rolled my eyes, glaring at my little sister. She was off to the side, her hair glinting in the fire light.

"What'd you want, Liley?" I asked, standing up and offering Leah my hand. She took it and hoisted herself up, looking at Delilah as well with a kind of exasperated look.

"I think something bad just happened. Something really bad." She whispered as she paced anxiously forward. I felt Leah tense next to me, but I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked. She shot an anxious glance at Leah, then back at me. I sighed and turned to Leah, kissing her forehead.

"I'll be right back." I promised, putting an arm around Delilah's shoulders and guiding her down the beach until the noise from the party was just an echo. She was silent, her shoulders hunched. The silence was what bothered me, Delilah was a big drama queen. She should have been complaining, exaggerating every detail, but she wasn't.

"Isaac just ran away." She blurted out quietly, looking over her shoulder.

"From the party?" I asked. She nodded. "Why?"

"I…I think I did something." She whispered. "He was looking at me really strange…"

"Like how?" I questioned. She paused, biting her lip.

"Kinda how Colin looks at Dawn, how Paul looks at Eva, how Leah looks at _you_." She explained, her cheeks flushed. "I don't know what to think about it. It was so weird."

I let that sink in for a minute, staring at her. "Delilah…" I said softly. "Are you implying…that Isaac…"

"I don't know!" She nearly wailed. I could hear her heart thrumming. I took a deep breath and shoved my hair out of my eyes.

"Okay. If he had…imprinted on you, he probably would have said something. I mean, you can't keep it a secret." I reasoned. "Maybe he just decided he wasn't stable enough to do this right now. Maybe he'll come back. I'm sure you're overreacting." I reasoned. She nodded and I pulled her into a hug.

"See, its fine." I soothed. "Let's go back to the party." She nodded. Her skin was cool against mine.

"You're burning up." She murmured. "Next thing we know, you'll be all wolfy gung-ho."

"I'm looking forward to it." I admitted with a grin as we walked back. She disappeared to Joy and Dawn, both looking at her anxiously. Leah was beside me instantly, her hand on my shoulder.

"What's going on with Delilah?" She asked, worried. I smiled and shook my head, unsure what to tell her. She rested her cheek on my shoulder, her brown eyes warm.

"Have you seen Isaac?" I finally decided to ask. "Delilah said he was acting odd and ran off."

"Nope. I can look if you want?" She offered. I shook my head.

"No…it's probably nothing." I decided. "Where's Echo?" Leah gestured to the side and I saw Echo sitting by the fire, expertly grilling two hot dogs while she talked to Daniel and Abby, her face glowing. Eva sat beside her, her knees pulled up to her chin and smiling.

"It'll be okay." Leah soothed. "Whatever it is, it'll be okay."

"I know." I grinned. "Race you to the food?"

The rest of the night passed in a blur, a blur of color and fire. It was late by the time we'd left, and everyone was quiet. Delilah and I walked home, Echo drove back with mom and dad. I was in bed by the time they got back, and I was almost asleep by the time I heard the window open in the room next to mine. Careful, quiet steps onto the roof. I sighed, getting up.

"Echo." I called out the window, opening it wide. "It's cold. You're going to freeze."

"Toss me out a blanket then." She retorted. I sighed, grabbing a blanket and crawling out my window carefully along the roof. Echo was sitting just above the edge, her knees pulled up to her chin. I gave her the blanket and sat down beside her.

"You can still freeze too y'know. No matter how hot you're running." Echo warned, her eyes turned toward the trees.

"I'll be fine." I said, stretching. We fell into a comfortable silence, the kind of silence that had always been there. My older sister and I knew each other far too well. Finally I spoke up.

"I don't think he's coming to the house if he didn't make it to your party." I said gently, tossing my arm around her shoulders companionably. "He's probably just still too unstable."

"But he _was_ there." Echo insisted. I saw that she had a box in her hands. The wrapping paper was still on it, along with the tag. To Echo, love Isaac. "He just didn't stay and I can't figure out why."

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason." I reassured her. "But he's probably not going to show up now. There's no use to staying out here all night."

"I'm staying out here all night. You don't have to." She replied quickly. I sighed and settled myself against the shingles in a show of camaraderie. She smiled, leaning against me. I imagined it was more for the warmth than the comfort, Echo had never needed comforting from anyone.

Eventually she fell asleep, but now I couldn't. I shifted anxiously, staring out at the cloudy night. I must have sat there for hours, before something finally happened. There was a flash of white light at the corner of my vision. I turned my head, watching as a lithe wolf ran down the tree line. I thought for a second it was Leah, they were built the same, but then she stepped into a patch of moon light, and I saw her fur wasn't gray but a brilliant blinding white.

It fell to the ground and lay down, but its eyes were on mine. I took a deep breath, and it let out a coughing laugh, one that sounded so much like my dad's that it was heartwarming.

"Hey you." I whispered. I thought for a moment maybe it was an actual wolf, but when it stood and walked toward the sound of my voice, that theory quickly went out the window. It paused below us, looking up.

_I can't save her._ A strong voice carried, but nobody was speaking. It was like a voice in my head. And then it was gone and I was alone, the sun peaking above the trees. I started.

Either I was going insane and starting to hallucinate, or I'd fallen asleep. I stretched out and decided from the ache in my muscles that I must have fallen asleep. I shook Echo awake lightly.

"Mff." She said. "What time is it?"

"Sun's up, it's morning." I murmured.

"Did Isaac come? I fell asleep." She stated. I hesistated, then shook my head.

"No, sorry. I'm sure there's a reason." I said. She shook her head, tossing his present off the roof.

"There better be a really good one." She mumbled, standing and ducking back through her window. I sighed, crawling back into mine. I still couldn't go back to sleep. School was a blur, Aaron laughed when he saw me.

"Thought you wrote that paper on Friday." He snickered.

"Was up all night taking care of Echo. Isaac never showed at her party and she's pretty pissed." I explained. "Jerk move."

"Seriously. I hope she beats him up." Aaron said happily. "If she needs a new boyfriend…"

I glared and he shut up immediately. The whole day dragged and I could barely stay awake. Echo grinned sheepishly at me when I staggered into her car, collapsing in the passenger seat. Delilah was stretched out across the back. Eva was leaning against her car, probably talking to Echo. I waved at her half heartedly.

"Sorry man. You didn't have to stay up all night." She apologized. I shook my head.

"Drop me off at Lela's so I can get some sleep." I mumbled, leaning back. "Tell mom she's helping me with my homework or something."

"Alright." Echo agreed, getting into the car. Eva stopped her, whispering something into her ear with a smile. Echo smiled in return, hugging the blonde girl before slipping into the driver's seat and letting the engine roar to life.

"Delilah, I'm going to drop you off at home, and then I'm going over to the Uley's." Echo didn't see Delilah's sure hands drop the folder she was holding, but I did.

"Sure that's a good idea?" I asked sleepily. Echo shrugged.

"I'm a witch, aren't I?" She stated. "I'll be fine."

"Whatever." I mumbled, too tired to care. "Make sure he doesn't destroy Emily's kitchen."

"I'll try." Echo said, a hint of amusement in her voice. She pulled up to Seth and Leah's house. I opened the door and dragged my bag out of the car. I climbed their porch and reached onto the ledge above the window for the spare key to let myself in. I threw my book bag by the door and walked zombie like into their living room, pulling out the futon and grabbing a pillow. Within minutes of laying down, I was out.

I didn't know how long I slept, but I knew it was deep, dreamless sleep. When I woke up, I wasn't alone anymore. Someone warm was laying beside me, someone I could recognize with my eyes closed. I brought my arm up and draped it around her waist.

"Awake, sleepyhead?" She asked. I yawned, burying my face in her hair.

"Leah." I asked sleepily. "Did you ever wish you didn't have to deal with some random teenage boy crashing on your futon?"

"Does some random teenage boy crash on my futon often?" She asked with a laugh.

"You know what I mean." I retorted. "I know that you were in love before I came along, and you've been stuck with me since."

"Stuck with you?" She asked, turning and smiling. "Blaze, if anyone came out on top after Sam imprinted, it was _me_. Maybe not right away…but you came along and saved me, and I get to be with you for longer than forever. It's amazing. I completely understand why Sam dumped me for this."

"I love you." I said softly, looking into her eyes. "I've been thinking about it a lot, and I know I'm just sixteen, but you're the only person I'll ever love." I moved closer, my lips just centimeters from hers. Her eyes were burning, her fingers trailing over my face.

"Your mom is going to kill me." She mumbled, just before her lips met mine. It was right, the way she molded to me. Her hand lightly on my cheek moved to my hair, pushing it back as my heart pounded. Our first kiss, a kiss that I probably could never have matched ever.

"Leah, what are we having for…oh my god." Seth walked in, quickly turning his back to us. We broke away.

"For the love of…"

"Jesus, Seth." We both said at the same time.

"I'm trying to erase that image from my brain, give me a minute." He made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded disgusted. I laughed.

"Sorry man." I apologized sheepishly. "It was a my bad."

"Ugh, I keep forgetting how old you're getting." Seth said, shaking his head as he walked out of the room. "I'm going to start going gray soon."

We waited a few minutes after he'd left the room before we burst into uncontrollable laughter.


	7. Chapter 6: Fast Lane

**(AN) One of the questions I get most often is the one "How come nobody has noticed the fact that Jacob/Cassie/Quil/Leah./Seth haven't aged?" Well, in EoF it wasn't such a problem, since only ten years had passed and that's typically the point where people start looking older. How they're still not raising suspicion now is stated below :-p Remember, this story is anti-Breaking Dawn, and in this story, Bella is "dead" to Charlie. It's easier that way.**

**Chapter 6: Fast Lane**

After I dropped off Blaze at Leah's (and watched the poor guy nearly stumble into their house with exhaustion), Delilah climbed into the passenger seat gracefully, she was uncharacteristically silent, her eyes drifting out the window.

"I need help with my math homework." She finally said, her voice soft as a whisper when we pulled out of the driveway.

"Are you failing math or something?" I asked, tilting my head. "Why are you so emo?"

"I'm not failing math." She retorted quickly and I smiled. My little sister was a firecracker, not as laid back as Blaze and I were. She was quick to jump to her own defense, and to fight for any of her friends.

"Eva can probably help you with the math better than I could. I've been dead weight in that class for years." I offered helpfully. Delilah turned her big lavender eyes to me.

"You've got straight A's!" She stated, rolling her eyes. "You're anything but a dumb jock, no matter how you play it up."

I giggled at that, reaching over to tap her head. "One might argue how much of that is me, and how much of that is the fact I can _read Eva's mind_." I stated. "My SAT scores were just average."

"You're bad at tests, everyone is." Delilah stated factually. "Your SAT scores got you into Seattle University and the University of Washington."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to either. I can't leave, who'd help Dad out in the garage? You and Blaze are afraid of breaking your nails." I teased

"That's not a good reason to go to community college." She pointed out. I was quiet for a minute before I spoke again. We were pulling into our own driveway.

"Eva can't leave Paul here, and Paul can't leave the pack. I can't leave Eva." I finally said. "It'd be like leaving my twin, I guess. Besides, I'd be homesick all the time, and it's not like I fit in with normal people. 'Oh, your dad is a mechanic? Mine too! Of course, my dad also changes into a giant wolf and runs around the forest some times. And my mom…talk about pyromania, wanna see something cool?'" I mimed, holding out my hand and letting the fire shoot through my skin. "Anyway, we're here, out you go kid."

"I don't think you should go see Isaac now." Delilah rushed out, turning in her seat. I bit my lip, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously, when did you guys start thinking I was made out of glass?" I asked. She sighed.

"It's not you I'm worried about, you could take Isaac, and you could probably burn him to a crisp if you're mad. And you are mad at him, and I don't blame you, it was a jerk thing to run off without sayin' anything. Isaac is substantially less dangerous than we are…everybody just forgets that we're capable of mass destruction because we don't look monstrous." She stopped, taking a deep breath and staring at me.

"Probably completely true." I conceded. "Have you, or I, or Blaze for that matter ever lost control?" I asked. She shook her head. "Not even when we were babies, Lilah. I was five years old when we found all this out, so were you, Blaze was only four the first time he lit himself on fire. We never hurt anybody or anything, it's not in us." I declared, turning off the car and slipping out the door, heading to the garage.

"I still don't think you should go if you're mad." Delilah called out, following me. I stopped, puzzled in the garage.

"Where's my motorcycle?" I yelled back. Delilah popped her head in, shrugging.

"How would I know? I can't drive it." She replied flippantly.

"Because this day couldn't get any worse, somebody jacked my motorcycle!" I swore a few times, kicking the corner of the garage before skulking into the house, searching for the phone.

"Surprise!" A bunch of voices yelled out, stopping me in my tracks. Sitting around my kitchen were a bunch of vampires. That probably would have scared any normal girl, but I just smiled as I was pulled into a great bear hug by my uncle Emmett.

"Sorry we didn't make it to your party. We didn't think it was…prudent with so many new werewolves popping up." Esme said softly, like she was worried I would be mad.

"Did you know about this?" I asked, turning to Delilah, who was enfolded in Rosalie's arms.

"Nope, Evie did though. Remember? She said you were going to have a good day." Delilah explained as Rose kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair.

"Well, at least she didn't ruin the surprise." Alice said, her voice making it out to be like she was long-suffering. "Your mom was supposed to be here, but they're having a last minute meeting at the school. Your dad said he'll be home soon."

"Do you want to see your presents?" Jasper asked, smirking. "You're going to love them."

"Really, you guys didn't have to get me anything." I protested. "Just showing up is awesome. You've made my day officially. I was just going to go yell at Isaac for…"

"Don't worry about your boyfriend." Jasper reassured. "Let him suffer with the silent treatment for awhile."

I really didn't want Isaac to suffer. I wanted things to be the same as they were before he'd changed, but I didn't tell anyone that. I suppressed the urge to take off still, smiling at my extended family.

"Presents." Bella declared, taking my one arm and dragging me out the back door while they laughed and talked. Before I could exit, Alice stopped me, holding out a black leather jacket, worn and vintage looking. "That's from me and Esme." She said, quickly putting it on me. Rosalie held out a helmet next, a black one with silver stars airbrushed all over it. It reminded me of the birthmark behind my ear.

"And that's from me and Bella." Rose said, smiling warmly at me.

"Bet you can't guess what goes with that." Edward said happily, winking at me as he guided me outside. Carlisle covered my eyes as Emmett practically carried me down the back steps.

"Happy birthday lovely." Esme whispered as Emmett removed his hand. I quickly covered my mouth so that I wouldn't squeal in delight at the motorcycle in the backyard, shrouded by a smooth red bike cover that read on the side in white letters "Ducati Superbike"

"No way." I whispered. I heard a giggle from off to the side and Eva slipped out of the shadows, taking my hand.

"I had to see your face in person." She explained. "You look like all your dreams just came true."

"Is that…is that a…" I whispered, incoherent with delight. Bella laughed.

"The boys got that for you." She explained. "It's a Ducati 1098S. We were assured that you would love it by your dad. He might be just as excited about it."

"You have to take the cover off and actually look at it." Jasper teased, poking me in the ribs to make me move forward.

I approached it like it was a deity, slowly stripping off the cover and pulling it off. It was black and red, sleek and sexy. On the side of the bike, in red cursive, was my name. I smiled, running my hands over it.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much." I managed to get out, my voice full of reverence.

"Take it for a ride." Edward said, dropping the keys in my hand. "You know you want to. Just make sure you come back."

"Somebody has to come with me, or I might forget." I said honestly. Alice laughed, pushing Delilah forward. I noticed she was holding a white helmet with light blue flowers surrounding it and a matching jacket.

"Yeah, I foresaw that. Take your little sister for a ride, we'll torture Eva a little and wait for your mom to get home." I nodded, speechless, noticing the bright gleam in Delilah's eyes matched my own as I walked the bike around to the front of the house.

I climbed on first and Jasper helped Delilah up, her arms circling my shoulders. I laughed as the engine rumbled quietly to life, feeling the power of the machine underneath me.

"How fast does this go?" Delilah asked. I laughed again.

"Why do you think they gave us helmets?" I asked. Her laughter was cut off as my foot found the gas and we propelled onward, racing down the narrow streets of La Push until I found open highway and began to go faster and faster.

There was nothing left of me anymore, I was only barely aware of Delilah clutching me, only mildly aware of the dull ache in my heart where Isaac lived. I had left Echo Black at my house, and the only thing that existed now was the wind, the speed, and the road.

Until I heard the siren behind me. I swore, wishing Eva was with me instead of Delilah as I slowed down, pulling off to the side of the road. Delilah buried her head in my shoulder, I could feel her laughing. I'm glad she thought it was humorous as the car pulled up behind me and stopped. I looked in the side mirror and flinched as I recognized the cop.

"For the love of god, it's Charlie Swan." I whispered. Delilah began to laugh even harder.

"We are in so much trouble." She said through her hysterical giggles. I winced.

"Do you have _any_ idea how fast you were going, young lady?" Charlie asked as he walked up to the side of the cycle. I smiled sheepishly, pulling the helmet off my head. Charlie did a quick double take.

"Hi Charlie. How're you?" I asked. Charlie sputtered incoherently for a minute, before finally settling into a disapproving glare. Delilah took off her helmet, managing to look ashamed as well.

"_Echo Isabella Black_." Charlie choked on my name, his face turning red. "Do you know how fast you were going?!"

"About 111 miles per hour." I admitted, my face darkening. Charlie took a deep breath.

"111 miles per hour, with your little sister! You should be ashamed of yourself! What would your parents think?!"

I couldn't tell Charlie what my parents would think, because the truth was, my parents liked to drive fast too. It was the fact that they had super fast reflexes and the ability to simply blink out of the car if the situation was out of control. My dad would probably have been going faster. But Charlie couldn't know that, because to Charlie we were a normal family. Hell, thanks to Aunt Stella, everyone except the pack thought my parents were aging. We'd made up new identities for Quil, Leah, Seth, Colin, Brady, and Paul even.

"Do you know that your father really hurt himself in a motorcycle accident when he was younger than you? You're not invincible, Echo! I lost my daughter in a car crash and she wasn't much older than you…and…and I don't want to see your parents go through the same thing! Your grandfather would die if he lost you two, you're his pride and joys!" I winced, wishing I could tell Charlie the truth. It seemed so unfair, somehow, that even though he married Sue Clearwater, he was never let in on the truth. I imagine it probably would give him a heart attack by now. I wanted to tell him most that Bella was just a few miles away, but I bit my tongue.

"I'm going to follow you two back to La Push, and I'm going to call your dad. If you were anyone else, Echo, I'd write you a speeding ticket so high you'd have to work for years to pay it off."

"I'm sorry Charlie." I whispered.

"I'm sorry I have to turn you into your dad Echo, but you'll thank me eventually. I just want to make sure you're safe." Charlie said with a huff. "At least you were wearing helmets. That's something."

Charlie followed us the whole way back to La Push as I was stuck at a miserable 40 miles per hour. I felt even worse now than I had before. He finally let us go right before we turned onto our street. I stopped the bike in the driveway. Alice was on the front porch with Bella looking apologetic.

"Sorry, by the time I saw…and you two didn't have a cellphone."

"It's alright Alice." I murmured, distracted by the look of pain on Bella's face. I kissed her cheek as I walked by. "I love the birthday present, I just wasn't careful enough."

"Yes Charlie…I understand." I heard my dad's husky voice in the living room. He was on the phone discussing my conduct. Mom looked up at me, raising an eyebrow disapprovingly.

"I know. Reckless and irresponsible." I murmured. "Sorry mom."

"It's alright." She said softly. "I'm sorry you got busted the first time you used it."

I shrugged, collapsing in a chair and leaning my head on Esme's shoulder. Her cold fingers slowly brushed my hair back. "I do love it." I stated. Everyone smiled.

"Good, cause we'd hate to take it back." Emmett joked.

Suddenly, everyone froze except mom and I. I looked up, confused, then I heard it, indistinct shouting, words I couldn't make out.

"Charlie, I have to go. Yes, she's grounded, I assure you." My dad said quickly into the phone. "I'll tell Billy you said hi…"

"Hey!" Somebody yelled, then Eva's head popped in the door.

"I think we need some help out here." She whispered.


	8. Chapter 7: Darkness in the Woods

**(AN) Okay, so I needed a break from nano :-) Besides, this chapter was really hard to write, but it was easier to do after a small break. **

**Chapter 7: Darkness in the Woods**

Esme wouldn't let go of my shoulder. That should have tipped me off that something was majorly wrong as Dad flew past. I only caught a glimpse of his face, and what I saw shook me to my core. I had barely seen Jacob Black angry growing up. He had been irritated at times, disappointed when Blaze and I got into trouble, but the fury written plainly across his face right now was something I had never even imagined could exist.

"Jake!" My mom called, out of her chair and at the door instantly, right behind my dad. "Jacob, what's…" Her voice trailed off into shocked silence. I stood, Esme still wouldn't let go of me. Edward was already out the door, that didn't surprise me, Bella was out there.

"Esme…" I whined, irritated, twisting away.

"Echo sweetheart, please don't go out there." Esme begged, her hand dropping from my shoulder. "Just stay here."

"Why?" I asked. Everyone just looked at each other, so I turned on my heel, quickly walking toward the door. I heard chairs scraping, the Cullens following me as I moved. Eva was on the porch, her eyes wide, her mouth half covered by her hand. Mom and Delilah were on the steps, Delilah's head buried in mom's shoulder. Bella and Alice stood with them, Edward in front of them, and in my front lawn stood my dad, tall and fierce.

Across from Isaac. I stopped, startled. "Isaac?" I questioned. My voice, although quiet, rang out like a shot gun blast. Everyone turned to look at me, even my dad. Delilah's face was streaked with tears, my mom bit her lip anxiously. Isaac's reaction was the worst though. He flinched like me saying his name had wounded him. I started shakily toward the steps, but Eva reached out, grabbing my hand. I turned to look at her as pictures began to flash through my mind, pictures from Eva's mind. Our yard, Isaac coming through the trees, Delilah putting my motorcycle away, and clearly Isaac's voice as he yelled _Delilah's_ name like he usually yelled mine.

Frantic, his eyes on fire. Hushed words, Delilah's shocked face. Then the kicker, Isaac pulling back, his body shaking after she had said something harshly, and the yelling I had heard, the yelling I couldn't make out.

_"It's not my fault I imprinted on you."_

It was my turn to flinch now as my heart seized. I pulled hastily away from Eva, glaring into her big lilac eyes.

"No." I said. "It's not true."

_I'm sorry._ Eva thought. I could see myself in her thoughts as she saw me. It made me angry, her seeing me with a certain sense of pity. I ran now, down the steps, blinking so I was between my father and Isaac. Dad growled, his hand flashing to my arm and pulling me back so I was closer to him.

"Echo." He said lowly. His voice was dangerous. "Go back in the house."

"No." I replied flippantly. "Isaac…it isn't true, is it?" I realized my voice had raised an octave in panic. He stared at me, silent, his eyes tortured. I reached out, touching his face softly with my fingers. He winced. "Isaac?" I pressed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Those two little, quiet words, had as much impact as a punch in the stomach. Dad pulled me close so I was folded in his arms like he was trying to hold me together. I took a few shaky breaths.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this, I yelled inside my head. Isaac and I were like my mom and dad, meant to be in so many ways. He loved me, I loved him, it was easy. If he was going to imprint on anyone, it was going to be me. It was supposed to be me. I turned my head, finding Delilah. Her shoulders were shaking, her arms wrapped around mom's neck. I couldn't help but compare the two of us, night and day, complete opposites.

"…why?" I asked, biting my own lip so hard it bled. "Why not me, Isaac? Why her?"

My dad took a deep breath then, trying to stay calm I guessed. Isaac looked up at me and shook his head, his mouth working uselessly, sound not coming out. "I…god, I don't know, Echo…I'm sorry, I can't…"

And with that, my heart shattered into dust. Tears stung my eyes, but they seemed frozen there, unable to fall. I shook, I felt cold, weak for the first time I could ever remember. I quietly fell apart while my dad tried uselessly to keep me together.

"How could you?" I asked harshly. "Isaac how _could_ you!"

"Don't!" He said suddenly, his gigantic frame shaking. "Don't blame me Echo, I didn't want this! I didn't want to hurt you!"

"I love you even more than you could ever know…" I started.

"I would have done anything for you, but I can't fight…"

"Did you even try?" I yelled. That was the last straw in our fight. I saw Isaac's shape blurring rapidly, a silent shimmer in the air. My dad was suddenly in front of me, but not as a man anymore, but as the large reddish brown wolf that had protected me my entire childhood. Isaac was there as a large black wolf with white markings on his ears and chest. Before I could blink Isaac charged and someone from behind me cried out. I was unable to move, but Isaac didn't stand a chance against my dad. He was flat on his back in second, my dad's front paws against his chest as he snarled. Isaac's claws raked through the air, breaking my dad's skin. I heard my mom's sharp intake of breath as if it was magnified by all other sounds, and then Isaac went limp. Blood dripped down dad's fur. My knees collapsed.

Before I hit the ground, I was already far away from the scene. I hadn't meant to leave, I hadn't meant to teleport away, but my soul had pulled my body somewhere very different. I fell to my knees in the lush meadow.

_"Aunt Bella!" I called, scrambling up the path and onto a large rock. "Look! Look at me!" _

_Bella smiled, reaching up and lifting me from the rock and into her sturdy, cool arms. I was ten years old, and my favorite thing in the world was when Bella and Edward came to visit. _

_"We're almost there, conserve your energy." Bella ordered, her voice laughing as her stone lips brushed my cheek. I snuggled up into her hard skin, so unlike mine. Edward was carrying Eva on his shoulders, her smooth milky pale arms circling around his neck._

_"Can we go fast, real fast?" I pleaded, pushing out my lower lip. _

_"Yes, we'll get there sooner I suppose." Bella said, swinging me onto her back so I dangled from her shoulders. "Hold on tight, baby." She said, turning to Edward and Eva with a beautiful grin. "I'll race you, Edward!" She called, turning gracefully on her heel and sprinting through the trees until they became a blur. I could hear the wind rushing past my ears, Eva's laughter. We stopped at the edge of the trees, where sunlight fell onto a beautiful meadow. I gasped in surprise as Bella lifted me off her shoulders. I ran into the warm sunlight, feeling it hit my skin. Eva and Edward were already there, Eva was laying in the middle of the meadow, surrounded by pink and purple flowers. I flopped down next to her. Our hands met and she grasped mine gently._

_"Watch Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward." She ordered. I lifted my head up to follow her direction. Bella and Edward were holding hands as they stepped into the meadow, and the sun glittered off their skin like millions of diamonds. It threw rainbows all along the flowers and my tan skin. Eva smiled._

_"Magic." I whispered. "It's magic, this place. Us."_

_"I know." Eva answered, her eyes still closed. Of course, she'd seen Bella and Edward sparkle already in her dreams, but I couldn't keep my eyes off them. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked._

_"It is." I agreed. _

I didn't know why my soul had brought me here. The pain racketed through my body, and I curled up, pulling my knees to my chest. I felt like I had completely frozen, like shards of ice were stabbing into my skin. True to La Push weather, it had begun to rain. I don't know how long I sat like that, but I noticed it beginning to get very dark, and the darkness itself seemed to seep into my bones.

"Do you feel it?"

My head snapped up and I looked around. I could have sworn I'd heard a whisper, as quiet as the wind itself. My arms loosened and I sat up a little straighter.

"Feel it…feel it creep and crawl, and then it consumes you." The wind whispered again. The voice made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Who's there?" I called out. The wind blew fiercely, chilling me. I peered into the darkness surrounding the trees intently. Suddenly, I felt as though something was pushing me back, something as heavy as a thick velvet curtain. I pushed back against it to no avail, and it threw me on my back.

"You promised." Another voice whispered.

"You're dead. Those who are dead have no voice for the living."

"A promise is a promise, and your word cannot be broken."

The weight fell off me as suddenly as it had come, but I couldn't make myself get up. Something knelt down next to me, warm gentle fingers pushed back my hair. A face hovered above me, but it was consumed in light, I couldn't make out features. All I could see was auburn hair falling down on its shoulders. A hand rested above my heart.

"Do you feel that?" The creature whispered. "You're still alive, remember that. Sleep."

And I did, as if her voice was an order that couldn't be refused. And for a few moments in time, I forgot about Isaac and Delilah. My own heartbeat lulled me into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next thing I was aware of was something very warm wrapping around me. "Echo?" A voice asked. "C'mon babe…time to wake up now. Jesus, you're cold as ice."

"Ty?" I whispered. My voice sounded hoarse, not like me at all.

"Yeah baby, it's me." He said softly. "You're alright now, Echo. Did you fall asleep out here? You're lucky you didn't freeze."

"Isaac imprinted on Liley." I whispered, and with that sentence the tears finally fell. I buried my head in Tyler's warm shoulder.

"I know babe, I'm sorry. It'll be okay, you were always too good for him anyway." Tyler reassured, running his big rough fingers through my hair.

"What's wrong with me, Ty?" I asked. He tipped my face up, looking me straight in the eye.

"Echo, nothing, absolutely nothing, is wrong with you. Isaac was just stupid enough to pick the wrong sister."

"How's my dad, Isaac…" My voice trailed off at the end. Tyler laughed. I had just realized we were jogging through the woods.

"Your dad hates giving commands. I don't know if you knew that, but he does. So, he didn't give a command to Isaac to stay still when he phased. Instead, he decided he could just physically overpower him. Well, he could, but Isaac got a lucky hit in. I think your dad wants to murder him." Tyler said happily. "But you can't even see the cut anymore."

"Are you going to run us the whole way back to La Push?" I questioned. Tyler nodded. "I'm not a lightweight, put me down." I demanded.

"You're the one that decided to witch yourself the whole way over here. And I was told by your dad to take care of you. He's actually probably running over here now." Tyler said smugly. I sighed.

"You'll leave me too someday." I whispered listlessly. "You'll imprint on some nice girl, and you'll leave."

Tyler snorted. "Doubtful. Some guys just don't imprint, I mean, Seth and Brady haven't imprinted yet. And even if I do, I won't leave you. Daniel and Princess haven't left you yet, and Dan imprinted, and Eva's always been the imprinted."

"You're right." I said softly.

"I usually am. Nobody sees my genius." Tyler bragged.

"Can I just teleport us home?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Too late." I said, closing my eyes and concentrating. I felt the jerk that was like walking through a fold in space, and then Tyler stopped.

"Well, we could do that. Hold on, let me go tell your dad where we're at now." Tyler said, placing me gently on the ground and taking off toward the forest. I watched him go, afraid to look back at my own house.

"Echo." A soft, sweet voice called, one that caused a spasm of pain to go through my heart.

"Delilah." I whispered back.


	9. Chapter 8: Delilah's Secret

**(AN) It's time for Delilah to weigh in! Honestly, if you guys hadn't already guessed her secret before this, you're insane. I also really love Joy and Dawn. They = awesome. Also, Eva hella understates things, but she's too sweet, so she's forgiven.**

**Chapter 8: Delilah's Secret**

This was so wrong. So sickeningly, upsettingly wrong. I felt nauseous. I couldn't stay still either, I lost track of how many laps I did around the house. Blaze and Eva watched me from the front porch.

How had this happened?

I was putting Echo's new bike into the garage, the least I could do since she was now in trouble. It was as I was walking up the path back to the front yard that I noticed the rustling in the trees. I stopped, looking over my shoulder. A large shadow stepped from the trees and out into the light. My heart did a funny jump in my chest.

"Isaac." I said, inclining my head. "Echo is pissed at you." I said informatively, spiraling on my foot and beginning to wait.

"Lilah." He called. Something, some sort of agony laced in his voice, made me turn back around. He walked closer to me, closing the gap between us in maybe two steps. His eyes were burning, burning like a man on fire. It scared me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, reaching up and placing a hand on his cheek. It didn't help me at all, he felt the same as Dad, Seth, Paul, and Leah. I went to pull away, but suddenly his hand was holding mine there. His eyes closed and I blushed self consciously, trying to pull away.

"I gotta go, Evie is helping me with my algebra and my aunts and uncles haven't visited in forever." I muttered, my eyes on the ground.

"Please don't go yet. I need to tell you something." He said softly.

"Me?" I almost squeaked. "What?"

"I was wrong, this is going to hurt so many people…but I can't…god, I can't fight this." He whispered. "It's _you_ Lilah. Not Echo."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, too stunned to really make sense of it.

"Liley." Somebody called from the porch. I turned to try and look, but Isaac put his rough hand on my cheek, keeping my eyes on his.

"I imprinted on you, Delilah." He said softly.

"What?!" I yelled, pulling back. Images flashed through my head, good, bad, and a feeling of guilt swamped my stomach. "No! You couldn't! Take it back!"

"I can't. And I'm not sorry about it, Delilah, I never even noticed…"

"Echo! You love Echo! Your girlfriend, my sister! How could you do this to her, Isaac?"

"I don't want to hurt her, she'll understand, she has to…"

"I won't do this! Isaac, this is terrible!" I protested. His eyes flashed and he took a reflexive step back.

"It's not my fault I imprinted on you!" He yelled, his whole body shaking.

Things happened too fast for me to fully process what happened next. Somebody on the porch swore, a dark figure jumped in front of me and Uncle Edward's stone cold arms circled around my waist and lifted me off the ground.

"Jacob…it's true." Edward said quietly.

"Get her away from here." My dad ordered, not even glancing at me.

"Daddy?" I asked, tears were clouding my eyes now.

"It's okay princess." He mumbled. I didn't get a chance to say anything else, as Edward quickly sped me away and sat me down in front of mom, who wrapped me up tightly in her arms.

Everything else was a blur through a haze of tears. Echo's eyes, disbelief, hurt, betrayal. The words that I heard no matter how hard I tried to block them out, _why not me? Why her?_

The loud ripping sound that made me watch in horror, even though I didn't want to. The black wolf and my dad, claws shredding skin. Blood. The way my mother had become as still as stone at the sight of it, I could swear I had heard her heart stutter.

Echo gone. I had watched her fall helplessly, because it was so surreal. Echo, as sure and graceful as Alice and Bella, falling didn't make sense. Her knees had buckled, and she was gone.

I couldn't think anymore. I rested my head against the cool wood of the porch. They had sent out the whole pack as a search party, originally Blaze and Eva had waited with me, but they had disappeared one by one into the house, until it was just me left.

I froze as I felt the silent vibration in the air. I turned as the two figures appeared on our front lawn in the hazy darkness. Tyler gently sat my sister on the ground, I saw the worry in his eyes, the concern on his face. It was jarring to see Echo as something fragile instead of something strong. I waited until Ty disappeared before I stepped forward, my voice little more than a whisper. "Echo?"

There was a pause and I thought I saw her shoulders shake so very minutely. "Delilah." She whispered back. It didn't sound like my sister at all. There was a harshness there, layers of accusation instead of layers of music. Or was I just being paranoid? What if she _did_ understand, like Isaac said she had to? _Please look at me, Echo._ I begged internally. She stayed exactly as she was, frozen, facing the forest. I slipped to her side and in front of her. Her eyes met mine, matching violet. I opened up my mouth to say _something_, what I had no idea. She cut me off before I could make an idiot out of myself.

"Your hair is a mess." She commented, monotone. I smoothed my frazzled locks self consciously.

"So is yours." I mumbled, distracted. She carefully brushed one of the strands away from my face. Our eyes met again and we stared at each other for a long time.

"Echo… I'm so sorry, I…I don't want him. I…"

"Isn't it late?" She cut me off again, her eyes flicking back to the woods. "If you're not up in time for school tomorrow, I'm leaving you and you'll have to walk."

"But…"

"Go to bed, Delilah." She mumbled. I stepped back, feeling like I'd been slapped, before turning in a huff and nearly running back up the porch steps. I slammed the door as I entered my house, turning to the kitchen.

The rest of the Cullens had left, all on the search, probably on their way back now. Bella and my mom were still there, both in the kitchen. They hadn't said anything in ages, they were talking to each other the same way Eva and Echo could. I stepped into the kitchen and cleared my throat.

"Echo's home." I declared airily. Their attention snapped to me. "And I'm going to bed." I finished lamely as they rushed past. Was I truly invisible or something? Wasn't the middle child supposed to feel like this? Was anybody considering how I felt right now?

_Guilty._ An internal voice answered. _You're feeling very, very guilty._ I squirmed internally, quickly dodging up the steps and slipping into the room I shared with my sister. Eva was on Echo's bed, her eyes closed. I didn't pause to wonder if she was sleeping or not, throwing on my pajamas. I threw myself under my blankets, curling into a ball. I stayed as still as possible, ignoring the burning of salty water in my eyes.

The door creaked open and light footsteps stepped in. "Is she sleeping?" Echo's voice asked.

"I think." Eva answered. I wasn't going to bother to correct them. "How do you feel?"

There was silence, and then Eva sighed. "Guess that was a dumb question."

"Are you spending the night?" Echo asked, as if she didn't hear the worry straining Eva's voice.

"No, I'm waiting for Paul." She responded.

"He's downstairs. You go, I'm okay." Echo answered blandly.

"You're _not_ okay, you're…anything but. It's disconcerting." Eva said softly.

"How do you expect me to feel, Evie?" Echo asked quietly.

"I'd expect you to feel _something. _But you're like a black hole, I can't feel anything."

"I'm very tired." Echo said. I heard the bed creak. "I feel like…I'm dreaming."

"You're not. I'm sorry." Eva said. There was silence, and I heard the door shut as Eva left the room. The silence pressed heavily against me, I wonder if Echo noticed it too, because she began to sing, so very quietly.

"Well I've heard there was a secret chord

David played and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

Well it goes like this:

The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah."

And with that, her voice trailed off into nothingness, and instead of the swell of emotion I usually felt whenever Echo sang, I felt a big, deep hole of gnawing nothingness inside the pit of my stomach. Oblivion.

And when I fell asleep that night, I dreamt I was on the cliffs, ready to jump. Only instead of the water below me, there was a swirling mess of darkness, a whirlpool ready to swallow me, complete with gnashing teeth and a loud screaming that sounded like people being tortured. And yet, I knew I had to jump, but I was too scared to.

"Lilah, get up. School." Blaze's voice, rough with sleep, woke me up. I stirred, flinching away from the light coming in the window.

"Where's Echo?" I asked, disturbed at the break in our routine, usually Echo woke me up in the morning. Things from yesterday were only now coming back to me.

"Sleeping, so be quiet." Blaze ordered. "She's skipping with mom's permission."

"Why does she get to skip?" I whined sleepily. Blaze half laughed.

"You might not remember yet, but you kinda stole her boyfriend yesterday. Take your knocks, get up, and go to school. Shower's yours."

I wanted to say something to that, but Blaze was gone. I swung myself out of bed and stomped into the shower, turning the water on too hot. I debated seeing how long it would take me to drown myself in the shower rather than go to school. I didn't bother with my hair, throwing it back in a half damp ponytail.

"Are we walking to school?" I asked as I sat down at the breakfast table. It was unusually silent, still.

"Eva is picking you up on her way. She called this morning." Mom offered helpfully. I nodded, lapsing into silence as I played with my cereal. Mom stood behind dad, resting her cheek on his head, her slender hands by the tattoo on his chest. He raised one of his hands and took hers. It was almost heartbreaking in its sweetness. I averted my eyes.

I was ready when Eva came, and I slid into the back seat of her expensive blue sports car. It was plain, her attempt to fit in with everyone else, but it was very classy. Blaze threw his book bag in the back, then claimed to have forgotten a book and dashed back up the stairs. Eva's eyes met mine in the rearview mirror and she reached back to take my hand.

"How are you holding up?" She asked gently, her smile understanding and calming.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I'm…I'm so confused. How is she?" I asked. Eva's eyes flicked up to the house, to our bedroom window and she sighed, biting her lip.

"I can't tell. She's having such weird dreams right now. I'm only catching glimpses of them, though…I think she might be blocking me. Subconsciously or purposefully I don't know." Eva worried out loud. She paused for a moment, looking back at me, before she continued on in a whisper. "She's going to leave."

"Leave?" I questioned. "Where is she going?"

"A city, somewhere. I couldn't catch the name of it, I'll try again tonight." She promised, squeezing my hand. "It'll be fine, Liley. People break up with boyfriends all the time. She's just taking it really hard."

"She really loved him Eva." I said sadly, staring out the window, unable to look at her understanding lavender eyes anymore.

"I know, she still does. I don't think you start or stop loving someone instantly." She theorized.

"Unless you imprint on someone. Then all the rules go out the window." I said bitterly. Eva frowned.

"No. I think…I think that you still need time to fall in love with each other, even when imprinting is involved." She murmured.

"Do you love Paul?" I blurted out before I really thought about it. Eva flushed pink, the whole way to her hairline.

"I've always loved Paul." She mumbled self consciously. Thankfully, Blaze slid into the car right then, saving us from anymore of that conversation. The car ride was silent and short, and when I got out of the car, I nearly ran right up to the entrance and the two very familiar parka clad girls waiting for me.

Dawn was the shorter one, her skin was only a little bit darker than mine. She had long brown hair that was straight as a toothpick. Her eyes were beautiful chocolate brown and big enough to be called doe eyes. The taller one, by chance the tallest girl in our class, was Joy. Her skin was the same tone as Echo's, a beautiful dusky copper. She had long eyelashes framing eyes so dark they were almost black. Her hair was long, dark brown ringlets that fell to her waist, the pride and envy of most girls in our class.

As soon as I was under the overhang and out of the near constant rain, Dawn threw herself at me, enveloping me in a tight hug.

"Guess you guys heard." I murmured.

"They actually printed out a newsletter with unsavory details included." Joy remarked sarcastically.

"Is Echo terribly angry at you?" Dawn asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I've barely talked to her, I tried last night, but she told me to go to bed like I was still two." I said as we walked into school, Dawn and Joy sandwiched me between them.

"So what exactly happened?" Joy pressed. I sighed, quickly and quietly telling them the story as we sat at my locker. They looked at me sympathetically as I finished.

"Well…it's kind of good." Dawn remarked. I raised an eyebrow, Joy scoffed and she hastily tried to explain. "I mean, you always liked Isaac, Lilah."

"What! No she hasn't!" Joy interjected. Dawn rolled her eyes and I tried to melt into the locker.

"You never told us you liked him, and Joy is too dense to notice, but I've seen the way you look at him, Lilah. We know you best." Dawn pointed out.

"Do you like him?" Joy asked, rounding on me. I shrank back, biting my lip.

"Yes." I confessed. "I've been madly in love with him for almost two whole years, before Echo even started dating him!" I groaned, sliding down the locker. The girls were silent.

"Well, that complicates matters somewhat. Does _anyone_ know?" Joy asked. I shook my head and she sighed. "Let's not tell anyone, not even Collin, Dawn."

"Not even Collin, got it." Dawn replied.

"I feel so guilty, like by somehow wishing for it, I got it, but I didn't want him like this. I wanted Echo to dump him for some other guy or something." I mumbled self consciously.

"Well, there's not much to do about it now. Get up, we're going to be late for class." Dawn said pragmatically, hoisting me to my feet.

"Who cares about class?" I asked. "My life is at this point in time, ruined."

Joy and Dawn looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Drama queen." They muttered at the exact same time. I tried not to glare.


	10. Chapter 9: Broken Heart

**(AN) There are a lot of things I like about this chapter. First off, the song is "Broken Heart" by Motion City Soundtrack, they are Matteo's favorite, and I love it for Isaac. Second, Abby is so nebby, it's awesome! Third, the secret is out there, although none of the kids know it yet!**

**Chapter 9: Broken Heart**

_I'll start this broken heart_

_I'll fix it up so it will work again_

_Better than before_

_Then I'll star in a mystery_

_A tragic tale of all that's yet to come_

_With fingers crossed there will be love_

I kept on listening to the same songs over and over. It was some hopeless attempt to block out the internal chatter that constantly plagued my mind. Images flashed through my mind like the plague, starting with Delilah's horrified eyes, running right through watching Echo shatter into pieces, and then the smell of blood…

She thought I was a monster. That cut me to the core, utterly destroyed my heart and ripped it to shreds. She hated me, she wouldn't have me, she probably wished I didn't exist. After all the ways I'd fucked this up…

I was a monster. I saw that in Jacob's thoughts. I was more a monster than anyone else. How could I fuck this up, when I had everything? No, I thought, I had everything to lose, and I never even noticed. I turned on my side, trying to get away from the writing pain in my heart, trying to ignore the knot of guilt eating away my insides.

I heard Abby moving, her footsteps on the stairs. I sighed, closing my eyes as the door creaked open. I hoped she would leave me alone, but she entered the room and sat on the edge of my bed.

"How are you doing mopey?" She asked cheerfully. I opened up my eyes and glared at her.

"You're supposed to leave me alone." I said icily. She smirked, tossing her (now with blue streaks) hair back.

"I was afraid you were trying to off yourself in here." She stated coolly. "Feel like talking yet? Emma wants to shrink you with all the stuff she's learning in her Pysch class."

"Not funny, Abs. Get out before I bite you." I threatened. She laughed.

"Daniel would murder you. Just 'cause you gave the alpha a paper cut you think you're all high and mighty." She teased. I growled. It didn't faze her.

"Seriously, you need to get up." Abby said, prodding me with her finger. "You're being majorly lame."

"Why get up? I'm public enemy number one in La Push." I stated, holding up a finger for emphasis, she pushed my hand away lightly.

"You are not. Mom and Dad still love you, Jake's majorly pissed, but not only did you break his oldest daughter's heart, you just imprinted on his baby girl, who's only twelve by the way. And then you scratched him, which is no big deal. Ty actually attacked Quil when he first phased, remember?"

"I remember." Not only did I remember, I'd also seen it in Tyler's memories. The pack all laughed at it. These things happened when you're a werewolf, Quil was easygoing enough to take it in stride. Jacob was in no mood to be as forgiving.

"I'm not trying to sound condescending, bro." Abby said, playing with the bracelet on her wrist. "But…this whole imprinting nonsense, it's all fucked up. We all know that."

"You talk, you and Daniel are perfectly happy." I snorted.

"We weren't always happy, Isaac. It was awkward, it was hard to figure out, and I really wasn't keen on being trapped in a life relationship when I was so young. The point is, it'll work out, and everybody will see it was meant to be. Even Echo." She said with a smile. "You know…" She trailed off. "If it had to happen to anyone, at least it _was_ Echo."

"It didn't deserve to happen to anyone, Echo and I were perfectly happy." I retorted, and yet I felt some part of me scoff at that. The part of me that had jumped a little when I'd seen Delilah smiling. When she smiled, it lit up her whole face like the sun had shined right onto her. She glowed.

"Well, it obviously didn't deserve to happen to anyone, but Echo's a tough chick. Tougher than any of us, I think." Abby mused. "She'll deal with it, she'll move on with time. She won't hold a grudge against either of you."

"I'm surprised that she didn't light me on fire." I muttered. Abby's lips twitched.

"Not to sound against you, but that would be awesome." She said with a certain amount of reverence that nearly made me smile. We sat there in silence for a few moments, her foot tapping time to the song as it played. I heard gravel crunching in the driveway and I sat up.

"Someone's here." I said. Abby looked at me skeptically, standing and beginning to walk out my bedroom door just as the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" She shouted. I could hear her taking the steps two at a time, something Emma couldn't do for the life of her. She opened the door, but she didn't even greet whoever it was before they barged in. I swung myself off the bed.

"Honestly Sam, I can't believe you don't keep a spare key anywhere." Leah's voice floated up the stairs.

"It makes Emily nervous to have spares floating around." My dad explained. "Isaac!" He called.

I sighed, pushing myself out the door. Abby stood at the foot of the stairs looking mildly sympathetic. I made sure to mess up her hair as I walked past, just to be spiteful.

"Yeah dad?" I asked, popping my head into the kitchen. Leah was slouched in one of our chairs, her hair wild. It looked like she had just gotten off patrol.

"So, heard you have your dad's bad luck?" Leah asked. Sam turned to glare at her and she raised one eyebrow.

"Leah…" He warned.

"What? You dumped me for Emily because the same thing happened. Jesus Sam, that's old news. It's not my fault you're still not over me." She replied flippantly. My dad growled and Leah smirked again, winking at me over his shoulder.

"It's like a bad case of déjà vu. Back to the beginning, full circle, all that karma crap." She waved her hand in a circle.

"Are you here to laugh?" I asked, feeling my hands shake minutely. "Jesus, Isaac made the same mistake his dad made, and his genes fucking suck."

"Language." My dad and Leah both said at the same time. "And calm down." Leah added.

"How am I supposed to be calm! This sucks, Delilah _hates_ me!" I moaned.

"Far from it, that's why I followed your dad home." Leah said, leaning back further. "Tell Abby to go to her room or something, Sam."

"Abby out of the hallway!" My dad yelled. Abby laughed, but I didn't hear her move.

"Abby, I can still hear you!" Leah yelled. Finally there was a huff and I heard her take the steps again.

"What about Lilah?" I asked, feeling my heart seize in anticipation.

"I was running by the school this morning, when I heard something very interesting. Turns out a certain red head has had a crush on Isaac for some two years. And you know, witches have ways of knowing these things before the rest of us do."

"Echo didn't know." Sam murmured.

"Echo's a teenager. Ruled by her hormones, same as this one." She gestured to me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, trying to process it. "You…you have no reason to even be talking to me right now. You're Blaze's imprint, those are his sisters."

Leah leveled a meaningful glance at my dad then, her dark eyes unreadable. "Unlike some people…" She started. "I actually believe Echo is strong enough to handle this. I think what would really kill her is if something happened to Delilah or you because you two fought this too hard."

"Abigail Uley, if you take one more step down the stairs, I'm going to ban Daniel from the house for a month!" My dad yelled up the stairs, distracted momentarily. It allowed me to fully process what Leah had said. Delilah loved me, Delilah had loved me far before I'd ever even noticed her as anything more than Blaze and Echo's baby sister. Guilt swarmed over me, rolling in my stomach.

"There's more at stake than just us, Leah. Keep that in mind." My dad whispered. I looked between the two of them confused.

"I know that. I won't let Blaze deal with…to see that happen to his family. Hell, they're my family too. I watched her grow up, I have faith in her." She said quietly, all traces of jokes gone from her face.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked, only half my frustration for them, more of it for myself.

"I expect you'll find out sooner than later." Dad said softly.

"It won't happen that way." Leah argued harshly.

I rolled my eyes, stalking past the two of them and out the door, banging it on its hinges. I headed straight for the woods, phasing immediately.

_Hey Isaac._ Collin said as I shook out my fur. _What's up?_

I couldn't stop my thoughts from racing back to what Leah said, that Delilah _loved_ me. That she had for a long time.

_Oh, yeah, I heard that too. Wondered where Leah raced off to. _Collin commented. _Never underestimate the power of werewolf hearing. Leah and I always run by the school in the morning to see Dawn and Blaze._

He said it so casually that it shocked me. Collin continued on. _It's only so horrible because it's Echo. If it was anyone else, we'd be shocked, sad, angry, then get over it. But we spent so much time worrying over her…_

There was something behind his words I couldn't quite see. An image of a field, covered by inky darkness, fire with deep purple smoke, a group of figures and three wolves. It was only there for a second and then it was gone, replaced with images of Dawn. But the feeling lasted, at least for me, the feeling of dread.

_What was that? _I asked.

_Nothing._ Collin answered, then studiously went back to worrying about how Dawn was doing in that science quiz she was worried about the night before. He was really quite good at thinking about absolutely frustrating.

And was I just being really paranoid by thinking that I was missing something vital? That thing Leah and my dad had been talking about, the flash of the image in Collin's head and the feeling that accompanied it. I phased back just by the school, not wanting Collin to hear my musing.

Something was going to happen, and it involved Echo. Did Eva see something? That didn't seem right to me, Echo would have known about it, and everyone would know what Echo thought about it.

Was it going to happen to Echo because I'd left her? That thought made me sick on two entirely different levels, the part of me that still loved her…as a friend, a future sister. Then there was the part of me (and it was rather large) that could think only of what Delilah's reaction would be if something happened to her sister. I could too easily imagine those big lilac eyes filling with tears that she tried not to let fall. That thought caused a sharp pain in every cell of my body. That's how she'd looked when I'd had to leave yesterday…and I'd left her like that.

Delilah…Delilah was vulnerable in a way Echo wasn't. If anything bad was going to happen, Echo could handle it, but Delilah needed someone to watch out for her. I just had to _see_ her to make sure she was alright. I could hear people laughing, talking. It was nice outside, people were spread out along the school grounds, I supposed it was lunch time. I concentrated, listening.

"Lilah, are you listening?" Someone asked. It focused my sight on the three girls sitting on the hood of a car.

"Hm?" She asked, turning her head. I couldn't see her eyes from her, but her hair was brilliant in the sun.

"I asked if I could have your tomatoes." Joy asked. "Since you don't eat them."

"You always take my tomatoes. I don't even know why you ask anymore." Lilah said softly as Joy plucked something from the tray on her lap.

"Did you put C for number thirteen on the test? It was asking about magma and volcanoes, I couldn't quite remember…" Dawn asked, skimming over her notes.

"Lilah, what did you put?" Dawn asked. There was a pause, Delilah's head was turned, looking at Aaron and Blaze toss a football.

"Lilah? Geez, you're completely out of it." Dawn commented again.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Get your mind off of it. Listen, Daniel is taking Abby out to Port Angeles, I'm sure I can force him to take us along and drop us off. We'll go buy something pretty for you to wear. Something green, green is your favorite color, and that green t-shirt of yours is over worn." Joy babbled.

"And it goes great with your hair." Dawn added on. There was silence.

"I don't feel like it tonight." Delilah finally said, slipping off the car with her tray, past where Eva, Daniel, and Tyler were standing, missing Echo. I wondered where she was.

"This isn't going to get any better soon, is it Princess?" Daniel asked gravely.

"Come on, you guys are so pessimistic." Tyler tried to say.

"I've never seen Delilah look so sad." Eva cut them off. And when Delilah passed by them again, I could see it, sadness etched in her face. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to go to her side, to very gently brush that sadness away.

Delilah looked up then, right to where I was standing. And I knew she couldn't see me, her eyes had nothing on mine, but I knew that she felt me. And she stayed like that, silent and still, as I tried my best to communicate to her how I felt, how I wanted things to be.

"Delilah? Bells about to ring." Joy called. She turned away then, walking toward her school, I was about to turn around too, but right before I did, she turned back and looked over her shoulder, her words barely a whisper on the wind, something I could barely hear. Something that wounded me like a knife to my soul.

"Go away Isaac. You're not worth it."

_I'll destroy this useless heart_

_I'll fuck it up so it'll never beat again_

_Not just for me but for anyone_

_So much to say_

_But no words to convey_

_The loneliness building with each passing day_

_You never get used to it,_

_You just have to live with it_


	11. Chapter 10: The Last Oracle

**(AN) Guess Paul isn't getting back to Eva anytime soon.**

**Jesus Blaze, control yourself.**

**Chapter 10: The Last Oracle**

It was our ritual. Ever since she started going to school, I would be there when she got out of school. When she was a little girl, I would sit patiently on the doorstep waiting for Cassie to drop her off. Sometimes, when it was okay with Stella, I would pick her up from school myself and take her out somewhere, for ice cream or to the movies. Now she drove herself to and from school, so I waited for her sleek blue car to pull into the driveway.

She was grown up now, there wasn't much use denying that anymore. It was hard to remember how much younger than me she was when every molecule in my body was screaming at me to stand closer to her, to kiss her soft pink lips, to wrap my arms around her delicate waist. I knew the exact moment I first realized it, she had just turned sixteen and I was trying to teach her how to drive. She had just slammed on the brakes clumsily, causing the car to jerk to a stop. She blushed red and laughed nervously, and I knew, at that moment, that I loved her in new ways, ways I never had before.

She was the gravity for a long time I never thought I'd find. And I loved her more and more everyday.

"Paul, stop tappin' your foot, you're shakin' the whole table." Stella reprimanded me. I froze, shaking my head.

"Sorry ma'am." I apologized. Stella and I were sitting together at her kitchen table, both waiting for the same girl to walk through the door.

"Honestly, if I knew you were just goin' to show up an hour early and wait obsessively, I wouldn't have let you in." She teased. "Eva's going to think you were here all day keepin' me company."

"You're better company that my roommates." I said with a grin. "You at least cook for me."

"Don't count your chickens 'fore they hatch. I haven't started cookin' yet, you might not get any." She warned, pushing her golden hair out of her eyes as she stared at the book in front of her. It was ancient, older than she was probably even if you counted all the past lives. The words were written in some language I couldn't even make sense of.

"You're too much a proper lady to let me starve." I said easily. "What are you trying to read?"

"This book was passed down through the coven when we were in it. Eventually, it came to be trusted exclusively to me because I was the one who performed all the rituals. So many different people have written in it…but I always thought this chapter was written by Jezebel." She said softly, running her fingers over the brittle pages.

"Only problem is, I don't actually know the language it's written in. I've never seen anything like it, neither has Cassie or Zack. This part here…this is the only part I can understand." She pointed to a part of the page different from the rest.

"What does that say?" I asked, leaning over and looking at it.

"The first oracle was consumed by darkness. The last oracle is consumed by light." She read.

"Oracle?" I questioned.

"Prophet, Seer, Soothsayer…" She rattled off nervously.

"Eva." I finished, eying the paper hatefully. "You think it's talking about Evie."

"I can't tell. The first part has to be about Pandora…because Jezebel stole her power…it wasn't originally hers." Stella explained.

"Being consumed by light, though, that doesn't sound so completely awful." I said hopefully.

"Too much of either is bad. Being consumed by anything is usually bad." Stella muttered, glaring at the page as well. I could see tears in her eyes, ones she was far too brave to cry in front of me. "I thought it was bad when for years and years I was constantly worried about Zack getting himself hurt…I had no idea…if something happens to Eva or Echo…to any of them…"

"It'll be okay Stel." I soothed. "I won't let anything happen to Eva. You know that, it's why you've kept me around so long, remember?"

"You're family too Paul, and you can still get hurt." She whispered. "I don't know what she'd do without you."

"Marry a doctor or something, make Zack proud." I joked. "She's beautiful, she could land a brain surgeon." Stella laughed. "When is Zack coming back, anyway?" I asked, standing and stretching.

"Tomorrow…he was just going to say 'Screw it' and come home this morning, but I talked him out of it. Him cutting his business trip short isn't going to help anything."

"I don't like you two here alone." I mused.

"Neither does Zack. Spend the night, I have the pull out couch." She offered.

"Will your husband rip me to pieces?" I questioned, trying not to let slip that I'd spent a couple nights here recently. It was hard to remember that Stella was also Eva's mother.

"Probably not." She said sweetly. At that moment I heard a car pulling down the street. I stood immediately, passing Stella, who was picking up the book and heading up the stairs.

I opened the door and stepped out onto their big front porch just as the car pulled into the driveway. I was at the car door, pulling her book bag out of the backseat before she'd even shut off the car.

"Hey." She said with a smile as she slipped out of the car, standing on tiptoe to kiss my cheek innocently. That was almost enough to send me over that fine line of reason I kept poised on. As it was, I had to pull her close and hug her small body to mine. God did I love her. I liked how she sighed just a little and snuggled into my arms. She smiled slightly, the kind of peaceful smile you saw on angels' faces in renaissance paintings. She drove me insane, and I loved every moment of it. I could hold her forever, slowly drink in her beauty, inhale her wonderful clean, minty scent.

"Missed you too, Paul." She murmured. "Are you sure you can't start coming to school with me?"

I would, easily, happily, if the school would let me. "I'll try and talk your principal into it." I said, slowly unwrapping my arms from around her, but I couldn't let go completely. I kept one arm around her slender shoulders.

"I'm worried about Echo." She said softly as we entered her home. I set her bag by the door as she took off her jacket. "It's so odd, Paul…it's like she's…muffled in my head. Like she's still feeling things, but not enough…" She vexed aloud.

"It's normal to be a little numb after something bad happens." I reassured her immediately, kissing the top of her head. "She'll be fine, it is Echo after all."

"It's sad…even when she's not around, I can still usually hear her…pick out little comments in her head…" She whispered.

"Hey honey." Stella said, making her way down the stairs and pulling Eva into a tight hug. "How was school?"

"Fine mum." Eva answered, patting Stella on the back.

"Your dad's comin' home tomorrow." She said, breezing into the kitchen. Eva and I followed.

"I thought he wasn't due back until Wednesday?" Eva questioned.

"He cut his trip a bit short, he misses us." Stella lied smoothly. It hurt to lie to Evie…I couldn't do it, so I stayed silent.

"Oh, awesome." Eva commented.

"Mmhmm, and I asked Paul to spend the night here, is that okay with you? He can sleep on the pull out." Stella said offhandedly.

"Oh, that's great." Evie said, turning up and beaming at me. My heart soared, seeing her smile like that was enough to make me happy.

Stella, Eva, and I fell into an easy pattern, as Stella and Eva made dinner, talking about mostly inconsequential things. It was better for me to just stay out of the way, to sit at the table and watch Eva talk and laugh.

Eventually, we sat at the table and began to eat. It quieted down, but Evie didn't really eat much, she just picked at the pasta on her plate.

"What's up princess?" I asked, nudging her shoulder.

"I talked to the principal today." She mumbled, blushing.

"What about?" Stella asked.

"I'm the valedictorian, apparently. I have to give a speech at graduation." She said reluctantly.

"Congrats sunshine." Stella said with a smile. "Your dad will be proud, we'll call him now." That thought made Stella's smile even brighter, and she raced off to grab a phone. Eva sighed, reclining in the chair.

"You hate speaking in front of people." I said softly, brushing back her hair. Eva moaned a little.

"I know! And I tried to tell him that, but he kept on talking over me. Echo should do it, she's second in the class, and she'd do it better than I would."

"You'll do fine." I answered automatically, standing and taking her hand. "Watch movies with me?"

"I'd love to." Eva smiled again, allowing me to pull her to her feet. I could have carried her to the couch, it wouldn't have been the first time, but we walked, her hand fit in mine perfectly, because I was made for her.

She did her homework while we were on the couch, I was more absorbed in her than any program on TV. Her forehead wrinkled when she was thinking, she would bite her lip while she did her calculus problems. Each answer was written out in beautiful, clear handwriting.

I barely noticed the time. "Crap." I moaned. "I have to run patrol for a couple hours."

"Will you be back before I go to sleep?" She asked sweetly.

"Course I will. I'll be back soon." I heaved myself off the couch, musing her hair as I walked past. It was chilly outside, I yanked off my clothes and left them in the trees by her house, shifting into form expertly, I barely had to think about control anymore.

Seth was wolfed out, I walked right into his thoughts, a vague feeling of worry, Echo sitting on the stairs, a blank look on her face. I winced. _That bad, man?_

_I don't know what to do. It's like she's not even there anymore._ Seth said anxiously. _You're late, by the way._

_Sorry, was with Evie._ I answered. There was a flash of resentment from Seth's mind, I was shocked at the force of it. _What the fuck was that?_ I asked.

_Imprinting! I mean, I know it works out well sometimes, but it just causes so many problems…why should you be forced to love somebody? Why not just love who you want?_ Seth ranted.

_I don't feel like I'm forced to love Evie at all._ I growled.

_You don't, because your genes make you. It sucks, Paul, it really sucks. _Seth claimed.

_Listen kid…just because you're jealous you haven't imprinted…_

_I'm not jealous! I'm pissed that I have to put my life on hold, because if I met a great girl, I might hurt her just like Sam fucked over Leah and Isaac dumped Echo._ Seth growled as well. He was lucky, if he was in biting distance, I'd have probably ripped his head off. There was stony silence for a minute, then Seth sighed.

_I feel like I missed my imprint._ He admitted quietly. I was still mad enough to send an angry wave his way. He ignored it. _Like…somehow we were in the same place, but I didn't look at her the right way…or I didn't see her. It's a bad feeling…I wish I could love somebody as much as you love Evie. I wish somebody needed me as much as she needs you._

_What's meant to happen will happen, Seth, and when it does, you'll never look back. _I tried to sound supportive.

He never got a chance to say something else as another mind abruptly popped into ours. Its thoughts were scattered, varied, panicked, and freaked out. I watched images through his mind, until I finally saw a flash of Delilah's hair.

_Blaze!_ Seth yelled. We both started running toward the Black's immediately. Jacob's mind quickly entered ours, cool and calm.

_Blaze, stop. Calm down._ His voice was layered, the ringing voice of an alpha. Blaze's thoughts immediately froze. I could see Isaac now, his hands held up in peace, Delilah behind him.

_Never a dull day, is it? _I asked Seth. He laughed bitterly.


	12. Chapter 11: Genetics

**(AN) Jesus, you guys get an exceptionally long chapter. It's actually a double chapter, since most of my chapters are about two thousands words long (fourish pages in MS word). This one is above four thousand words, and about eight pages in word. It's a little frightening, I didn't even realize it was going to be so long. This is the best take yet into Blaze's mind. He's complicated, and I love him. Don't get too upset about him and Delilah in this chapter, siblings fight over stupid stuff, and Blaze would never hurt his sister. They'll make up. **

**Chapter 11: Genetics**

**(BLAZE)**

School was pretty much boring right now. It was springtime, and most students were anxiously anticipating the coming summer. I wouldn't lie and say I wasn't too, because I was. Even throwing the football as Aaron's stupid head wasn't helping much, especially the jokes he was making about Echo needing a new boyfriend. I half wanted to break his nose. It wasn't his fault, I told myself taking deep breaths, Aaron was just born to be annoying.

Maybe I was irritable because it felt like my skin was itching off, like somehow I was growing out of it. I kept expecting my muscles and organs to come bursting through the skin. Or maybe…maybe something else. I felt a little thrill go through me at that thought. I could imagine being a wolf, just like my father, strong and huge, running through the woods…

Beside Leah. That's the part that always made me grin. I wanted to race after Leah as fast as she could go, fur and claws, with my dad, with Daniel and Tyler, Quil, Seth, Paul, Collin, and Brady…but most of all, with Leah.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Delilah asked sourly as we made our way to Eva's shiny blue car.

"Language." I said mildly, too excited about the prospect of being something else, something wicked cool, to really be bothered by Delilah's drama. She rolled her eyes, sliding into the front seat quickly, before I could grab it. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. Eva was just now coming out of the schoolhouse, flanked by Daniel, who was bent over near double to talk quietly to her. I wondered idly what he was saying.

"Hey you!" A sweet voice cut through the parking lot, one that was as sultry as summer sun. I turned to it automatically, without even thinking as another grin came over my face. Leah was walking toward us, scattering the remaining students like leaves as she walked. Other girls looked at her enviously, the same way I could see them looking at Eva and Echo sometimes.

"Leah!" I yelled back, "What are you doing here?"

"Wanna go for a run?" She asked, her smile bright, gesturing to the woods. "I've got a lot of pent up energy. And I missed you, twerp." She said affectionately.

"Why would I want to run with you when you wound me so?" I asked, but I was already throwing my backpack and my (useless, when I felt so hot and uncomfortable) in the trunk of the car. I also stripped off my t-shirt, throwing that in as well. Delilah made a small noise in the back of her throat.

"You're so vain." She remarked. "Was it really necessary to take off your shirt in the parking lot?"

"Make sure you take it inside with you when you get home. Tell mom and dad where I'm at." I ordered, ignoring her comment. The girls at school didn't notice me, at least, I thought they didn't. I'd really never paid attention. She waved her hand dismissively.

"What's up with her?" Leah asked as we moved easily through the rest of the students.

"Meh, she's mad at the world." I shrugged easily. "It's hard on her too, this whole situation." I explained as we entered the woods. I took another deep breath. "She knew. Echo's birthday party, that's where it happened. Delilah knew what happened…she tried to tell me. I blew it off." I confessed, hanging my head as we started at an easy run, one that wasn't trying for either of us. The real reason for this run wasn't exercise, it was for us to talk.

"Ouch." Leah commented. "Poor kid. Must be rough."

"Thought you'd sympathize with Echo more." I mumbled. She frowned.

"I do empathize with Coco." She said softly. "It's not fun when you're young and in love, and everything shatters. Even rougher when it's someone so close to you. But it'll work out."

"You have more confidence than everyone else seems to have." I observed. She smiled now.

"Well, you see, imprinting is pretty simple. I'm happy as long as you're happy. Isaac won't be content until Delilah is, and Delilah seems to refuse to be happy until Echo is. So therefore, everyone has to work to make Echo happy." She declared.

"What if Echo refuses to be happy, too?" I asked.

"It's Echo. She can't stay unhappy for long. I've got faith in the girl." She said surely.

"I'm glad you do." I answered with a short sigh, brushing back my hair. "I can't handle Liley like this. I'll strangle her."

"She does have a point. Was it really necessary to take off your shirt in the parking lot?" Leah teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Like anyone was checking _me_ out anyway." I responded. Leah stopped, her forehead scrunching up. I swirled around quickly, standing in front of her. We'd just made it to the beach.

"I can't decide if you're being serious or screwing with me." She quipped. I laughed.

"I'm being serious! I've never noticed any girls checking me out. I don't think you can miss those things."

Leah blinked a few times, then burst into a loud round of raucous laughter. Her laugh made me grin and I pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"What?" I asked. "What's so funny?"

"You're entirely oblivious. It's cute. Girls _do_ check you out, Blaze. A lot, in fact. You're hot stuff." She remarked. It was turn to blink a few times, confused.

"But, nobody has ever said anything to me." I declared. Leah laughed again.

"That's because I'm always hanging around you." She said fondly, leaning up to place a light kiss on my lips. "They know you're taken."

My blood boiled when she kissed me, and though she turned to start running again, I held her in place, kissing her passionately. My heart was pounding through my chest, Leah's fingers buried in my hair and drove me wild. We probably could have stayed like that forever, that's how easy and natural we were, just a part of nature.

The roll of distant thunder caused us to break apart, breathing heavy, skin flushed, hearts throbbing endlessly.

"I love you." She said softly. I grinned, she very softly lifted a hand to my face, holding it there. "Are you happy? With me?"

"Yes." I said simply, and it was true. I was never happier than I was when I was with Leah. She even made me forget that odd, itchy feeling. It completely slipped my mind to ask her about it.

We spent a few hours combing through the woods, over the beach, laughing, joking, kissing, holding hands. When I finally made it back home, I was grinning from ear to ear, and I was late for dinner.

Everyone was already sitting down when I swooped in and I registered the distressed look on every face. Echo was sitting at her usual place, between dad and Delilah. She barely looked up when I came in, her eyes meeting mine for a second, then dropping back down to her plate like she'd been stung. The residual happiness I felt floated away quickly, because there was no ignoring the fact that Echo was in pain right now.

Delilah was sulking as well, her hair was thrown over her one shoulder, a curtain to separate her and Echo, although I did see her peek through it to examine Echo's face. Her shoulders were hunched defensively, as if she was anticipating rebuke at any moment. Mom and dad, sitting beside each other, kept exchanging glances. Not the lovesick, teenage ones we always teased them about growing up, but the small, almost insignificant ones that meant they were actually having a conversation with nothing but their eyes. I grabbed a plate and heaped it full of food, I was starving, before sitting down at the table.

"You're late." Mom finally said, looking up at me and smiling. I smiled back at her, ever the carefree one. This seemed to alleviate some of her worry, although I noticed that she and dad were holding hands under the table in between mom eating.

"Yeah, Lela and I went running. Sorry." I said, digging into my food with gusto. Dad smirked, mom's forehead crinkled a little. I didn't say anything else, I wasn't ready to deal with mom when she found out about Leah and I, although, I reasoned with myself, she had to be expecting it.

"I got Echo's work for her too. Didn't want to sis, sorry." I said as Echo's eyes looked up and narrowed, the shadow of life passing through them. "Mr. Beamer tracked me down in the hallway. It's in my book bag."

"Oh. Oops." Delilah said, her face turning bright red. She got up from the chair hurriedly and ran out into the hallway. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen my backpack placed on the hallway table with Delilah and Echo's. I groaned.

"Guess who has to go to Zack and Stella's tonight." My mom muttered.

"You can borrow my car, Blaze. It's not far." Echo offered.

"That's not the point." I mumbled, irritated. That itchy feeling was back. I tried to ignore it. I didn't want to ask dad in front of Echo and mom.

"It's no big deal, Blaze, she just forgot. And you know, Eva probably didn't even notice." Dad said with a shrug. "If you want, I'll run over and get it."

"No, I can do it." I said, finishing my meal without much enjoyment. At least I'd get to speed in Echo's car. Thanks to Echo and Dad, despite the old exterior, it ran like hot butter. I finished my meal without any enjoyment, although I did take seconds on everything, and followed Echo up the stairs. She didn't go into her room, the door was open and I couldn't see Delilah, but she headed straight to my room, collapsing on the bed I wanted to collapse on. Was each of my siblings determined to annoy the crap out of me today? The pain in Echo's eyes from earlier stopped me from saying anything, though. Instead, I made do with the beanbag chair on the floor.

"Lilah's just a kid." Echo said quietly.

"You could have fooled me, the rampant immaturity, the insecurity, the irresponsibility. I thought she was a full fledged adult." I remarked sarcastically. "She's been annoying me all freaking day."

"It's tough right now. For her too." She said softly. "Don't be too hard on her." There it was, the flash of pain in her bright eyes again. I was going to _strangle_ Isaac with my bare hands.

"Have you met Delilah recently? She's getting a little obnoxious." I replied.

"She's twelve." Echo said with a shrug. "I'm sure we weren't much better."

We lapsed into thoughtful silence for a couple moments. Finally, I spoke up. "You deserved better than Isaac, y'know." I blurted out. She closed her eyes. "I mean, seriously, don't know what you saw in him. He's a cool guy and everything, but…you can have anyone you want. Seriously, go to Hollywood and marry a producer, and then you can put out an album and be a star."

"I don't want to be a star." She whispered.

"Fine, then don't be. Find a doctor or a lawyer." I answered flippantly. She sighed quietly.

"And what am I supposed to do, when I'm young forever, and he gets old and dies?" She asked solemnly. I started, having never even considered that line of reason. I'd never had a reason to think about trying to be with a normal person, but I could see the problems. _Oh yeah, that's my mom. Yeah, I know she looks like she's twenty, but she's mentally about five thousand years old. Dad will be home soon, he's out running around as a giant wolf._

"Well, you could have Carlisle change him into a vampire." I stuttered, unprepared. Echo looked at me, wide eyed, before she burst into near hysterical laughter. I tried to look offended, but it was too good to hear her laugh.

"A vampire!" She repeated. "Cause dad would _love_ that." She shook her head and slipped off my bed and out the door. I noticed she'd left her keys on my comforter. I sighed, standing and stretching, grabbing the keys and making my way down the steps.

Something I'd never thought of before, if we had to, how could my sisters and I fit into the human world? All signs pointed to us being forever young, like our parents. If you couldn't find someone else in this magical world, how could you find someone in the normal one? Echo felt her choices were limited, which I suppose they pretty much were. Eva, Delilah, and I all had someone magical, someone our life spans would match. Echo didn't. That thought was enough to make me nauseous.

Of course, there was that chance that someone would imprint on Echo still. Aaron still hadn't phased, and he surely would. Aaron could imprint on Echo…ugh, that thought made me flinch. There would be more, though. And there were other witches around, weren't there? Even though we'd never met them, Echo could certainly shack up with one of them. Dad probably still would disapprove, but I think that he would disapprove no matter what. It was Echo after all. No, I decided, she shouldn't worry about this, and neither should I. The world was huge, broad, constantly expanding. Mom had always said there were things that even she didn't know about when it came to the magic swirling around us. We weren't alone. Echo _would_ find someone.

Delilah was coming out of the woods as I was coming out of the house. She was holding her camera in her hands, flicking through pictures on it. I bent down and picked up a stick in my hand, tossing it deftly so it caught in her hair and whacked her with a soft thud. She looked up, glaring.

"Immature, Blaze." She said, hotly, pulling the thing from her hair. "I'm sorry I forgot your stupid backpack, but if you would have put it in the backseat and not the trunk like everyone else, we wouldn't have forgotten it." She declared, tossing her hair back.

"If you could think about anyone but yourself, you'd have remembered." I retorted. I could feel the irritation returning, blood swimming hotly underneath the skin. Maybe I just really wanted to fight with someone. Mom and dad were no good for it, they were too happy to yell and fight most of the time, I couldn't even remember the last time either of them had raised their voice. Echo and I needled each other mercilessly most of the time, but we were so close it hardly mattered, and we rarely got into big fights over anything. Leah would never fight with me, Seth was too carefree, Paul wouldn't fight because Eva hated fighting, Quil was too preoccupied with Claire, Collin with Dawn, and I had no idea where Brady was at. Aaron would have been good too, I could have thrown punches at Aaron, but he was grounded. As soon as I thought of Aaron, I thought of Isaac. Maybe that's what I _really_ wanted to do, to get into a big ground shaking fight with Isaac, to bloody his nose, to make him see what he was doing to our family.

Isaac wasn't there. I was of half a mind to track him down, but Delilah was there. Unreasonably so, I was lashing out at Delilah because of Isaac. A part of me realized it, a part of me remembered Echo telling me to be easy on her, and the other part, the bigger part, just didn't care. Delilah wasn't afraid of my size, I was her big brother, and I would never physically hurt her. But she had a true redhead's temper, and I saw it flaring up.

"I do think about people besides myself. At least I'm not coddled up with Leah all day, ignoring the world." Delilah hissed, her lips pressing into a straight line.

"Leah's my escape from you and your melodrama." I retaliated. "You mess up the whole family, and act like it's a Delilah pity show."

"Isaac didn't want to imprint on me, and I didn't want him too." There was a high note in her voice, something that didn't quite sit right with me, but her eyes were flashing angrily. "Leah probably didn't want you either."

I felt something inside me snap. A red haze was covering my vision, and I wanted to say something, but no words would come out. I was shaking like a volcano before an eruption, and I couldn't stop, I couldn't reign myself in. My skin was on fire, like dozens of ants crawling over me and biting. And then, for lack of a better word, I exploded.

Delilah dropped her camera. It landed with a thud on the soft grass and I stepped toward her, enraged, and yet another part of me, the suddenly confused and panicked part, stopped. I wasn't myself anymore, I knew that, the look on Delilah's face told me that. I stepped forward again and Delilah stepped back, tossing her hands out in front of her. A soft yellow light wrapped itself around her, that thing we'd discovered when were all kids, and Delilah had thrown up her hands to shield her face from a baseball.

"Blaze." She said softly. "Blaze, it's me, your sister."

I wasn't looking at Delilah anymore. Something had moved in the bushes, darting quickly in front of her. I growled low in my throat. Isaac stood there, his hands raised in peace.

"What are you doing?" Delilah asked shrilly, her shield dropping. "Get the hell out of here!"

"No. Not until Blaze calms down." He responded. I growled again. I wondered if he would go wolf to fight me. I wondered if I was stronger.

"He's not going to calm down until you go away!" Delilah pointed out. Run, I thought. I bet I could catch you.

"You're not safe." Isaac said softly, a feeling under there that was sort of desperate. It made me pause for a moment.

"I don't need you, I can handle myself, get out of here!" Delilah ordered loudly. Finally, I heard something crash in the house. Had my mom just dropped something? I turned my head an inch as I heard her call dad's name.

Suddenly, my dad was behind me, his form exploding too. I was aware now, that I was concentrating, on other people. I couldn't tell who they were. My dad was approaching me. My mind kept flashing to the bloody vengeance I wanted to wreck on Isaac.

_Blaze, stop. Calm down. _My dad ordered. It sounded like it was layered, deeper. I instantly relaxed, stopping. I could pay attention now, that one voice, that was Seth's. It popped out right after I recognized him, disappearing. It was familiar in a strange way. Then there was the other one, Paul I thought. The weirdest thing was the way my dad was thinking. A little bit of worry, although not a lot, a touch of disdain for Isaac being here, which I completely understood, a bit of exasperation for me, but most of all, there was pride there.

I could feel how proud my dad was at that moment. He was still bigger than me, but I knew (at the very least) I had to be huge. I felt huge. And yet my dad was proud, excited.

_Hey Paul, Blaze and I will take your patrol._ My dad said with a kind of ringing happiness. Paul didn't argue, his mind flashed to Evie, sitting on a couch with her homework. There was such an emotional pull there, a tenderness, a certain kind of love that felt like gold, that it was enough to shock and surprise me.

_Get used to it kid_. Paul joked. _Wait till you hear your dad think about Red._

_Please don't. _I asked, wincing internally. My dad laughed a little.

_It's unavoidable. You'll understand soon._ And his mind did wander to mom. The amount of love I felt there was nauseating.

_Come on._ He said, pushing against me. We skirted past Delilah and Isaac, dad managed to throw Isaac a glare. There was resentment there, of course there would be. I felt it too. Delilah stood beside him, her hand hovering out, not to protect herself, but to protect Isaac.

Weird child. I tried not to dwell on it. I turned over my shoulder to look at the house as we left. I could see it in stunning clarity like I never had before, every crack and scrape clear as if it were under a microscope. My mom was standing on the porch, a small smile playing on her lips. I saw the twitch of a curtain in the upstairs, and Echo's retreating figure.

_Sorry I almost took out Liley._ I said sheepishly.

_She could have held you off._ He was confident in that, for some reason I couldn't quite understand. _Although you shouldn't take out your anger on her, it's not her fault at all. It's not anyone's fault, except maybe mine. I should have seen this coming._ I recoiled a little at the massive amount of guilt he felt, but he livened up as soon as we were deep in the woods.

_I'll race you._ He challenged. I smirked and started off, ungainly at first, the whole four limbs thing took some getting used to, but then an instinct kicked in, one I didn't even knew I had, and I flew.

God, did I fly. I'd gone very fast before, I knew that feeling. I remembered hanging onto Leah's back when I was a little kid as we flew through the woods, Edward or Emmett streaking through the woods with me on their back, and my dad had run with me before too, of course. I remembered the dirt bikes Echo and I fixed up when we were Delilah's age, how we'd spur them on to go faster and faster, racing down by the cliffs, until we were scraped up and muddy, coming home and making mom irritated, not that we were ever in any danger. They didn't think we knew, but whenever we were riding those bikes, Echo and I could feel the wolves keeping pace with us in the forest.

And of course, there was the speed that Echo liked when she drove her car, or even that motorcycle she hadn't touched since she found out about Isaac. I couldn't wait to get a turn on that myself, although hopefully Charlie wouldn't catch me. But this…this was amazing. I was going faster than I could in any car, pushing myself harder and faster.

_Wait up._ My dad called, his voice laughing in amusement. I _was_ faster than him.

_Keep up old man! _I yelled back, and I explored La Push liked I'd never seen it before, and further, up the mountains, the wind blowing through my red fur. It was weird, that it was red. It reminded me more of what Delilah would look like if she was a wolf, rather than me, it was only a shade or two darker than her hair. And I'm sure my eyes made me look like a very creepy wolf indeed.

_Freak show._ My dad agreed. _Don't let humans see you. They'll think you're a bigfoot._

I couldn't help but laugh.

Eventually, we wound our way back up to our home. Quil had popped in for patrol, and dad and I were coming up to our home. That's when I smelled her, a scent I'd always know. Sort of like the ocean and clean rain, mixed together with something faintly like wildflowers. It was a warm, comforting scent.

_Leah._ I thought, moving just a little bit faster, like something was pulling at me. My dad lagged behind as we emerged from the woods. My family was on the porch, I could see Echo on the railing, balancing precariously as she talked to mom on the whicker chair. I couldn't see Delilah, but I could hear her. She was inside, getting a glass of water. But that's not what held my attention. Leah was there, sitting on the front steps, her eyes lowered to the ground, her chin length hair ruffling in the breeze. Everyone turned to look at me at the same time, but I didn't notice anything except the chocolate brown eyes that flicked up to me with a warm smile as she uncoiled herself.

My world did readjust, but only slightly, it wasn't as dramatic for me as it was for everyone else. The truth was, I'd always known I'd love Leah Clearwater forever, so the extra steel bindings that reached out from me to her were no shock. They went both ways, and they always would. The only thing was that, if possible, I loved Leah _more_.

_Well._ My dad commented as Leah and I stared at each other. _At least that went according to plan._

I barely listened to him. Leah stepped gracefully off the steps. I'd always known she was beautiful, but now I could see every detail of her brown eyes, the warmth simmering below them, the way her smile was just a little crooked, endearing, the many different tones in her hair, her intoxicating smell and soft, dusky skin.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face into my fur, and I was in heaven.


	13. Chapter 12: Explosion

**(AN) Eva's dreaming, again. Scary thought, huh?**

**Chapter 12: Explosion**

**(EVA)**

I cursed myself. Last thing I remembered consciously was laying on the pull out couch, I'd gotten it ready for Paul, wondering when he'd return. It hadn't been long, I must have been drowsy. But I knew now that I was dreaming, a dream I was completely aware in, a dream that would spell futures to me. I sighed, deciding to make the most of it.

When I was a little girl, these dreams had taken me at their whims, bearing me places I had no control over. Sometimes I would see my family, the pack, other times I would see actresses, celebrities, great world events. Sometimes I would see random people, people I didn't know, living their daily lives unaware of my intrusion.

As I'd grown older, I'd discovered I could influence these dreams to an extent. As the world formed foggily around me, I could concentrate on particular individuals, particular times, and see those if I wished. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't, and sometimes it would work only to an extent. I'd see the person, but not at the time I wanted. It was mostly a toss up. At least, usually, I didn't have to dream of boring normal people unless I wanted to.

I concentrated now, deciding to make the most of this. I wanted to see Echo, to see where she was going, because I knew she was leaving soon even though she hadn't made up her mind yet. I wanted to make sure she was safe. So that's what I thought of, I wanted to see where Echo would be.

The world danced like color fog and I hung in the shadows, watching like I was in an IMAX theatre. And then, the world settled. I blinked confused, then cursed again. I was watching Echo, yes, but it wasn't what I wanted to see. I knew that, because I was there, and I was not leaving with Echo. I'd gotten the time wrong.

Then I realized something a little scarier, the exact scene I was watching. We were in a room that looked like it'd been completely destroyed in a massive explosion, cracks in solid cement walls. There were no windows, there was no light. But there was something massive in a crater in the ground. It was like someone had taken a black hole and put it in the Earth. I could see Echo's hair float toward it in a gravitational pull I couldn't feel.

I looked around, and I saw myself, and the grim determination on my face. I started at the way I looked. I was myself, very much myself, but I was different in a way I couldn't place. The hole was pulling me toward it too, I could see it tugging at my clothing and hair, but I didn't move. I appeared stronger, somehow. I was moving toward Echo, but there were also people pulling away.

Blaze was holding Delilah, pulling her away from that darkness. He was taller, muscles even more pronounced, and he looked absolutely fierce. Delilah was also taller, coming up almost even with me, her frame filling out, but the terror in her face was what alarmed me as she twisted in Blaze's arms. He was struggling to pull her away, up a staircase.

"Get her out of here!" The future me yelled back, my hair whipping around. Echo was motionless, still, until Delilah's voice cut through the furious tornado like winds.

"ECHO!" She yelled, half a sob. "ECHO! ECHO DON'T!" Echo turned, a small smile on her face, a kind one, as she looked over her shoulder.

"Blaze, if you love me, if you love mom and dad, get her somewhere safe." Echo said, her voice steely calm.

"Come back." Blaze grunted, finally hauling Delilah onto the stairs. He was looking up at Echo. "If you don't come back, I swear to god…" And that was all he said as he finally lifted Delilah up over his shoulder, hoisting her up the stairs. There was silence, all except the roaring winds. Echo and I were alone in this future now, and I saw myself reach for her hand.

"If I don't come back…" Echo said so gently, her voice was like silk. I saw my eyes close in pain.

"Eulalie." The future me whispered.

"Eulalie." Echo repeated, the word sounded like music. "Everything in the world, everything and everyone, leaves something when they pass on. I think I'm that, Eva. I'm the very Echo of every single life ever lived, as insignificant as the life of a leaf or the life of a person. That's why nobody else could do this. Not Sarah, not Blaze or Delilah, not even you. Light can't defeat darkness, light is just as cold, Eva. But life…that's warm. That's something. I've seen that myself. Eulalie." She whispered the last word again, her voice sounded sad.

"I love you." The future me whispered, letting go of Echo's hand. Echo danced forward, to the cusp of the crater. That black hole dragged her closer to it, it reached for her with millions of greedy tendons. I saw myself moving backward, away, but only out of the corner of my eye, as I watched Echo leap gracefully from the edge of the crater, and become swallowed in the darkness. Lightning sparked from that hole, over the ground, and then there was an explosion that rocked everything.

I woke up. I didn't wake up screaming, I wasn't even crying, I was still. So still, I think Paul, who was laying beside me flipping through the TV stations leisurely, didn't notice I was awake. The first thing I did, after my limbs unthawed, was reach for him, pulling myself closer to his warmth. I noticed he'd wrapped a blanket around me.

"Lo' sleeping beauty. So bored after I left you had to take a nap?"

"How long have I been out?" I asked, still numb.

"About forty five minutes, according to your mum. Are you alright?" He asked, suddenly noticing the distance in my eyes. I was a million miles away right now, in some future an unknown distance away.

"Fine." I murmured. I didn't know what to say, how to say it. It reminded me of something, something from long ago. I searched at the edge of my memory, scrambling for it.

"Jezebel." I murmured softly. Paul froze, his hand on my shoulder.

"What?" He asked. "What about Jezebel?"

"How did she die?" I asked softly. Something about red eyes, an old nightmare, something I'd never actually seen with my own eyes. "You never told us. Nobody ever did. Cassie said she was sick."

"She was." Paul said, his voice was wrong. "What did you dream about?"

"Echo." I answered dully. The shock was beginning to wear off and terror was starting to run through me. "What was wrong with Jezebel?" I asked, more insistent. Darkness choking the red eyed creatures, the things I now knew as vampires who feasted on human blood. A foggy memory of a frightened girl.

"She was tainted." Paul answered, immediately. He couldn't help himself, he always answered my questions. "What did you dream about, Evie? What about Coco?" He asked. There was strain there, a great amount of strain.

"Tainted by what?" There was a suitcase. Someone singing, someone sad, no everyone was sad. Fire in the forest, a strange redheaded girl that looked somewhat like Delilah in my memories.

Paul pulled me close to him so suddenly in was disconcerting. I felt my heart speed up as he pressed me against him, burying his nose in my hair and taking a few calming breaths. "I don't know, Eva. Things like that…they're beyond me. The Volturi killed her."

"I saw Echo…" I finally answered. "I saw her throw herself into a black hole, to save us. She kept repeating something, Eulalie. What the hell is Eulalie? She was saying nonsense, I couldn't understand it, something about light and darkness…and life."

Paul took a deep, long breath and slumped in defeat. "I don't know, Eva, what goes on in this world. There are things that I don't understand, questions I can't answer, because there are things we don't know. There's real evil in this world, Evie. I…I saw it. It was horrible." He shuddered in disgust. "And that…that thing, it wants you, it wants Echo and everything good in life. And you'll have to deal with it someday, Evie. But not yet. God, not yet." He mumbled, kissing my head, almost as if he was praying that it wouldn't be yet. And I remembered the way we had looked and took a deep breath myself.

That had to be a long time from now. I would get stronger, I was stronger in that future, and that would take forever. "I'll protect you." Paul said softly, running his rough fingers through my hair. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

His eyes were burning with a feeling that made my stomach flutter unexpectedly. I blushed when I met his eyes and looked over his shoulder, trying to recover from their intensity. I saw my mom standing in the doorway to the living room, and the expression of her face was one of absolute horror and pain that seemed to be bone deep.

"I remember you sent me away." I whispered. My mom looked away from my eyes, shrugging her curls in front of her face. "You were afraid to keep us here."

"Eva." She said, so gently that it nearly broke my heart. She slipped up behind the couch, resting her hand on my cheek. "We'll take care of you. I promise. You'll never face any of this alone."

I nodded, unable to say that in my dream, we had been very alone, just Blaze, Delilah, Echo, and myself. Leah, Isaac, and Paul weren't even there. There had been no family, nobody but us. That hadn't been enough. Echo gracefully falling into the edge of the crater, her eyes closed like she was in peaceful slumber.

Dawn breaking over a battlefield. Tears did begin to fall from my eyes, burning hot as they fell over the brim, carving across my cheeks. I saw the agony on Paul's face blur, felt his warm hands rubbing soothing circles on my back, felt mom's gentle fingers in my hair, and I cried and cried.

Because, for better or worse, Echo and I were a different kind of soul mate. She wasn't mine in the sense Paul was, poor Paul, but she was made out of the same stuff, two sides of the same paper, two dresses of the same fabric, two books by the same author. We were different, as different as night and day sometimes, but we had the same quirky sense of humor, shared the same problems and insecurities, loved the exact same way. She was better at hiding the things she worried about, but she worried none the less. Even when she was too far away for me to hear the exact words running through her mind, I could always feel her emotions, no matter how distant. Even now, I could feel her, a slight creeping sadness running through her.

Life without Echo wasn't possible, not for me or anyone. It would be unbearably quiet, like taking all the music out of life.

There was no way anyone could have survived that explosion. I'm not even sure if I had survived it. I sobbed heavily until I was all dried up, laying half on Paul's lap while my mother hovered over me over protectively. My eyes were heavy, but I was terrified to go back to sleep.

"Mom…what's going to happen? What's out there?" I asked, finally looking up at her. My mom's eyes clouded over, and in them, for the first time I could see the depth of lives lived before I had ever been a possibility for my parents. There was a swirl of darkness there, something I'd never seen before.

"We'll tell you. Soon, I guess." She said sadly. "You're still so young." She whispered, getting up before I could be stung by the tears in her eyes. I saw them anyway, and their presence was like razor blades in my heart.

"I always thought this place was enchanted. Like a fairy tale place, safe. It isn't really, is it?" I asked Paul. He looked down at me, his burning eyes meeting mine.

"It is enchanted, but you've never realized you're the enchantment. That's the reason this place is magic, Evie." That stunned me into silence. Paul and I were looking at each other.

He bent down slowly, and I was frozen. His lips brushed mine, so gently it was like he was dragging a flower petal along them. It was like the champagne I'd sipped last New Year's Eve from my dad's glass, the way it sparked and fizzed, like candy after being on a strict diet for months. And yet, I couldn't move.

Paul stood quickly, unable to meet my eyes again as he took off out the door. I wanted to call for him, to bring him back to me. And yet, I wasn't ready yet, was I? Did I even know, what ready was? Paul deserved better than this, I thought, exasperated.

And I was struck suddenly by the thought, that just like Echo, I never wanted Paul to leave me, not even for a moment, not even when he slept. The selfishness of that thought struck me to my very core and scared me.

What if selfishness was what let me allow Echo to jump into the darkness?

What if selfishness ended up destroying Paul?

And I made a resolution, at that moment, to never be selfish again. To never latch them on me, to allow them to run away from this place. A part of my heart thudded and was locked away. Never to be opened again. They deserved better than that future.


	14. Chapter 13: The Funeral

**(AN) Ahh! Okay, this is a really short chapter, because to be honest I'm a little sick and I don't feel like writing more. It's more of an introduction for characters that will be important later anyway. Aren't they cute? **

**Chapter 13: Meanwhile... (The Funeral)**

**(NICOLETTE)**

My name is Nicolette Goodwell, and up until that point in my life, I was a normal teenager. I lived in the big city, Seattle, in a nice townhouse just a short walk from the hustle and bustle of the University District. My dad was a professor at the university and my mom worked at an advertising firm just a few minutes away. My sister and I went to a private school and we were well off, comfortable. My parents bought me a car for my sixteenth birthday, and I never had to worry about anything.

Up until that point, at least, I was carefree and happy. I had no idea my life would change, could change, so drastically. I was just about to graduate high school, I'd already been accepted to the University of Washington where dad taught. I had an entire summer to look forward to, my friends and I were going to go down to California for a week.

Then my parents died in a car crash. It was sudden, unexpected, impossible. They'd been at a meeting in Olympia, some fancy dinner party. On the way back, the car had skidded on a wet patch and hydroplaned, right off the bridge they were crossing. My parents never stood a chance. That left me and my little sister orphans.

I was thinking of all of this as I watched the two coffins being lowered into the ground. My beautiful little sister, Belle, was sobbing uncontrollably, her small shoulders hunched against the rain. Her long ringlet curls were frizzing from the rain, something she should have been fretting about, but she didn't even notice. She looked even paler now, like death herself. I raised my umbrella higher to shelter her more and put my arm over her shoulder. She was only twelve.

Tears ran down my face and burned. Finally, the service was over, and I walked back over to my car, Belle slid into the passenger seat quietly.

"Nicky!" My uncle yelled, quickly walking through the rain. I sighed, pushing back my own curly brown hair.

"Uncle Ryan." I said, as warmly as I could. "There's a little get together at the church, it's in the basement." I directed, weary of the whole thing.

"I know where it is." He said dismissively. "I wanted to ask you what you and Belle are going to do. I mean, I suppose you could stay in your apartment, but Belle…" He trailed off.

"Belle's going to be staying there too." I answered. My uncle blinked, taken aback. "My parents had a will. If something ever happened to them, I'm supposed to take care of Belle."

"But you're just a child." My uncle pleaded. "You're only eighteen, Nicky…"

"Nobody calls me Nicky." I interrupted him. "My parents left us plenty of money, enough to pay tuition for me and Belle, enough so I don't even have to work while going through college. Belle is staying with me." I said pointedly. "Not with you, when all you want is my parent's money to spend on booze anyway." I growled out the last sentence and opened my car door, slamming it shut and locking them.

"Lettie?" Belle asked, her voice rough and harsh. I turned to look at her, she was still crying.

"Its okay, Belle." I soothed. "Your hair is a _mess_, but its okay." I tried to joke. Belle just started sobbing again. I was horrible at this.

"I don't want to go live with Ryan." She sobbed. "I want to stay with you, please don't send me away, Lettie. I won't give you any problems, I'll listen to you, I promise."

"I'm not sending you away, Belle." I whispered. "You won't go live with Ryan. We're going to stay in the townhouse, and we're going to get by. I'll start college, and I'll arrange my classes so I can be with you after school. We'll be fine." I stroked her long curls as she burst into sobs again. We sat there in our car for a half hour, crying together, until we were finally composed enough to drive. I drove too slowly, too carefully, through the streets until we got to the church.

"My poor dears." My grandma cried, pulling us into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, my loves. Don't let your uncle frighten you, Belle. I told him that it's nonsense you have to leave, your grandfather and I are right down the street anyway, and we'll check in on you two every day…" She babbled, tears in her own eyes.

The little dinner was a blur to me, I could barely remember it. All I knew was that when I got back to our townhouse, Belle and I were exhausted. We both could cry no more that night, we ended up curled up together in my bed, staring numbly at the ceiling, and trying to pretend this was all a bad nightmare. The days went on, endlessly. It poured in Seattle for a week straight, that's coincidently how long it took before Belle smiled again.

The glass plate dropped from my soapy, slippery hand and shattered into a million pieces on the floor. "Damnit!" I swore. That was when I heard Belle's laughter. I glared at her playfully as she danced forward, picking up the shattered pieces and dumping them into the trash can. She then took the soap suds from the sink and flung them at me. I laughed, startled, and did the same. The kitchen was a mess by the time we were done, but we were giggling almost hysterically.

"Lettie!" Belle gasped out. "Lettie, look, the suns out!" She pointed to the window. True enough, the sun was out, and we both ran to the window and flung it open. Water still covered everything, but the sun sparkled off it, making rainbows everywhere.

"They're watching out for us, you know. Mom and dad." Belle whispered. I smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I know. And they want you to help me clean up the kitchen." I teased. She grinned, and we slowly went through cleaning the soap bubbles off the walls. In that moment, more than any other, I knew we could get past the death of our parents, and live our lives the best we could.

There were still things I didn't know, though…people that I'd never met before that would change my life and open my eyes to magic and power I'd stopped dreaming about years before. There was a world lying beyond ours, one that was dark and shadowy, one that was both beautiful and deadly. And try as I might, I still can't regret meeting the people that dragged me into that world.

When destiny calls you, you go with it. And if your destiny is much greater and larger than anything you could have imagined, there's no use fighting it. Belle and I weren't alone in being unwilling participants, but the main point was that we weren't alone.

Thank god our parents weren't there to fret when our time came.


	15. Chapter 14: Family Secrets

**(AN) I keep saying the chapters will return to normal length. I lied, this one is about a thousand words too long too. Meh, you'll all be fine.**

**Chapter 14: Family Secrets**

**(ECHO)**

"Eulalie?" I questioned, probing Eva's memories. She was lying across her bed, her eyes closed.

"Mmmhmm. I don't know what it means. I googled it this morning. It's the title of a poem by Edgar Allen Poe."

"And?" I probed. There was a pause. Eva was tired, the dark circles underneath her eyes proof of that. We'd gone over this dream a hundred times in the week since she'd had it.

"It's the title of a love poem. It's also a girl's name that means "Well Spoken". That's all I know, Echo."

"Why did you let me jump?" I blurted out, not even thinking the question through. It was the first time I'd ever asked it. A spasm of pain went through Eva's delicate features and she grasped at the bed sheets.

:"I don't know." She whispered.

"It'll be okay, Evie." I comforted her, stroking her soft golden hair. "I'm not mad at you."

"I wish I understood what was going on. It's like our parents know something that they're not telling us." Eva mumbled wearily.

"I think that's why we're all having dinner tonight." I whispered. "My parents have been jumpy all week, and I can't think of any other reason why. Maybe they'll tell us what your dream means." I said hopefully.

"Maybe they don't even know." Eva said softly. "I _can't_ lose you, Echo. I'll die." She grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly.

"You won't lose me. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess." I reassured calmly.

"Aren't you afraid?" She asked. I paused, thinking that over for a moment.

"No." I answered. "Not at all. I'm strong enough to fight it, Eva. I'm strong enough for anything."

"I wish I had that kind of confidence." Eva lamented.

"You would if you would sleep." I reprimanded. She snorted.

"You've barely been sleeping either, don't give me that. At least I have a good reason." She snapped. I looked away quickly, so she wouldn't be stung by the water in my eyes. It was too late.

"Oh Echo…" She whispered, sitting up and wrapping her thin milky arms around me. "I'm sorry."

"I dream about him. Every night." I whispered. "Guess I'm not as strong as I'd like everyone to believe."

"Is that why you're here?" Eva asked. "It isn't healthy to avoid Liley…"

"It's healthier than yelling at her for something she had no control of." I snipped back. Eva didn't dignify me with a response, she just laid her head on my shoulder. I absentmindedly played with the quilt on her bed. Words right now were useless to us, I just let down all my walls, and she did the same, and we shared each and every feeling, each thought that passed through our heads.

"Paul kissed you?" I asked, surprised by a thought that flipped through her head. "You didn't tell me."

"I was distracted. He ran away afterward." She said quietly. I could feel the emotions running through her head there, rejection, shame, worry.

"I don't know why he ran away." I said softly. "But he does love you, Eva."

"Only because he has to." She said resentfully.

Minutes ticked by. I didn't know what to say to that. Eva eventually turned her radio on, and we listened to the music in comfortable silence.

"Eva, Echo!" Stella yelled from downstairs. We both sighed in unison, getting up and moving toward the door. I could hear Blaze, joking happily with my uncle. My mom's voice met Stella's, dad's mingling in effortlessly in the most bizarre symphony.

"We have to get this over with." I said. Eva nodded, but neither of us moved.

"Echo!" My mom called, this time. I finally descended the stairs, heading into the kitchen. Eva followed me and we sat down to dinner. I noticed that everybody seemed _too_ happy, in particular mom, dad, Stella, and Zack. When I looked at Blaze for some kind of explanation, he just shrugged his shoulders.

_They're faking being happy. Putting on a good face._ Eva commented in her head. I frowned.

_That means something really bad is about to happen, huh?_ I asked. Eva silently agreed.

After dinner, we sat in the large living room. Delilah, the only one who seemed completely unattached to us, sat near the window and looked at her cell phone every two minutes. A part of me wanted to make a smartass comment about her waiting for Isaac to call.

A part of me was afraid that was true. So I didn't say anything. The adults sat down in front of us, finally assuming somber seriousness. My dad looked the worst off, like he was quietly falling apart. He kept on looking at me desperately.

"There's something we have to tell y'all." Stella started softly, taking Zack's hand in her own. "We've been…keeping this from you for a long time. We wanted you to grow up as normal as possible."

I let out a shrill giggle and Blaze tried to cover up his own laugh with a cough. Stella looked scandalized. "What's so funny?" She asked, pushing back her wild curls.

"Normal?" I questioned. "Normal. Yeah. Sure. Because the chances of us growing up normal were very good to begin with." I joked nervously.

"Yep. Every child has a witches and werewolves in their immediate family." Blaze backed me up. Stella sighed.

"As normal as possible." My mother cut in, her flashing eyes quieting my brother and me immediately. "We wanted you to be carefree, to play and laugh, to grow up with other kids. We never wanted you to be afraid of anything."

There was silence as that sentence hung in the air. Delilah had forgotten about her cell, looking at mom with a kind of puzzled curiosity. Blaze shifted anxiously and Eva reached over, putting her small hand on my arm.

"I guess…it's best to start at the very beginning. Every culture has their creation myths. They're similar in some ways, different in others. But…I suppose I could say we knew the true story. In the beginning, after God had created humans, God put all the darkness and evil in the world into a box. And she trusted this box to a guardian."

"Sound's like Pandora." Delilah commented softly. Everyone turned to look at her. She flushed.

"Pandora. Exactly." My dad said softly, his voice laced with sadness. "And after Pandora…"

"Pandora was lonely, so God made her a companion, named Jezebel. A friend, a confidant, a lover." Stella picked up. "But…Jezebel was jealous of humanity, jealous of the fact that they could have and raise children. Jezebel wanted a child of her own."

"Jezebel?" I questioned, the name tugging out foggy childhood memories. A woman with beautiful dark curls, dark clothing, and haunting eyes with black smoke in them…

"The one you met as a child, the very same one that died thirteen years ago." My uncle chipped in this time. "But that comes later in the story, be patient. God wanted Jezebel and Pandora to be happy, so he made Jezebel pregnant. She gave birth to a son, Adam."

"Pandora had a special power, much like all of yours, especially like Eva's. Pandora could actually travel through time, and she saw Adam's future. It terrified her, because Adam would have to fight evil and darkness. Pandora didn't want to put Jezebel or Adam through that…"

"The box, Pandora's box, had great power inside of it. She thought that if she could just take a little bit of it out, she could use that power to fight instead of having Adam fight." My uncle finished.

"That's idiotic." Blaze snorted. My mom looked at him with a mix of exasperation and affection.

"You don't have kids. Trust me, if I could have done anything to prevent your future, I would have." My mom said. "But, the point of the matter, is that the box can't only be opened halfway. The darkness inside it consumed Pandora, and she ended up killing her own son, drinking his blood. She was, and is, the first vampire. Jezebel stole Pandora's power from her, and because of that was tainted with the darkness too. She spent thousands of years trying to find a way to save Pandora and the world from the darkness, while fighting it inside herself. That's where we came into play."

"Jezebel called for witches and created the first coven to fight the vampires Pandora was making. Then, Jezebel called for two souls, two powerful souls with the power of light in them. Your mother." Stella inclined her head toward mom, "And your Aunt Bella. Sister souls, the first time it was ever recorded, although it has happened again on a few occasions that we know about, including you two." She inclined her head at Eva and me now with a small, proud smile.

"Then she let Hope out of the box, the one good thing inside Pandora's Box, if you remember, Liley." Zack began again. "Hope, who just happened to be my soul mate, Eva's mother."

"You're the earthly representation of hope?" Eva asked, her mouth hanging open with surprise.

"Supposedly. I did well enough to keep these crazy people from killing each other for a couple hundred years." Stella said softly.

"A couple hundred years?" I questioned faintly. "Mom, how old_ are_ you?"

"Mentally, about twenty five hundred. Physically, about twenty." Mom joked. "Witches, my dear, are usually reborn after they die. I lived and was reborn many times before I came here. It wasn't peaceful. Pandora sabotaged Jezebel's plans anyway she could. She sent a man, corrupted by her darkness, to keep me imprisoned in my own guilt and shame." She dropped her eyes now. My dad wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Jacob is my _real_ soul mate." She whispered, reaching up to touch his face with her fingers. "But I didn't know that he was waiting for me. When I did find him, when Bella found Edward, Pandora made this man come after me again, to kill the unborn child I was carrying." A tear fell from her eye, one she quickly brushed away. Her voice was thick with emotion, pain that still hadn't faded completely. "Your older sister, Sarah, you knew she died before she was born, but we never told you how."

"That's…" I began, but stopped. Delilah's face was tear streaked, she was wiping her eyes on her shirt sleeve. "Why…why didn't you destroy her? Pandora?"

"We can't." They all chorused at once, each voice heavy and sad. "Even Jezebel couldn't. She died, sacrificed herself, so Pandora would destroy the Volturi. Because the Volturi would have crushed us, at that point in time, and then they would have killed all of you." Stella said, taking a deep shaky breath. "Jezebel had to protect you…because y'all are the only ones with enough power to destroy her, destroy her to save the world."

"We…we're just kids." Eva said, her voice an octave higher.

"We know. And we're sorry. There's still time…Pandora can't come until you're all ready. We made a deal with her." My mom whispered. "There's…there's more."

"What else can there be?" I asked, feeling my whole body go a little numb.

"She doesn't want to destroy all of you. She feels that she can take some of you, use you…" My mom started, I didn't hear the rest of the sentence. Something had clicked in place.

The way dad was looking at me, the way mom's eyes were averted from mine, the distance everyone except Eva had put between themselves and me.

"Not just any of us." I whispered, dazed. "She wants _me_."

Everyone just stared, mixtures of sympathy and horror in their eyes, but despite the numbness, I couldn't say I was surprised. Hadn't I always known, even among my family, that I was unique, that I didn't quite fit here or there? Wasn't it true that I'd always been the strong one, the brave one?

"Echo…" My dad said as I rose.

"I'm going for a walk." I mumbled.

"I'll come with you." He said in a tone that left no room for argument. It was good, because I didn't feel like arguing. I didn't even grab my jacket when I stepped into the constant drizzle, but my dad remembered it.

"Echo…please tell me what you're thinking." He begged.

"Why can't my life just be easy?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, baby." He murmured, pulling me close to him and enveloping me in his warm, strong arms. "I would have done anything to spare you from this…anything in the world."

"Eva had a dream. I died." I spurted out. My dad's eyes changed into a pool of anguish so deep, I felt like I would drown in it. "I died, trying to fight her."

"She doesn't know that you died. She didn't see your tombstone." He said gruffly. "I won't lose you, Coco. I refuse to. You're…you mean everything to us. We love you too much to let you go."

"I love you guys too. She won't get me." I promised, swore to it.

"I know." And he sounded so firm, so believing, that for a moment I wasn't worried. "You'll get through this. We'll get through this." And he bent over to kiss my forehead. We walked on in silence while my thoughts roamed wide, over my entire childhood. This new information colored everything a different, darker shade.

We lived in the shadows of the normal, mortal world. We were shrouded in secrecy and lies, hidden from the normal people whose questions and curiosity could expose and destroy us. I thought they were the issue, I never knew that magic could be the problem. I knew that vampires, the cold, sparkly creatures that composed my second family, were inherently dangerous, but I didn't understand evil. Humans could be evil. I'd seen it on TV, heard about it on the radio. Vampires were only evil because they didn't know better in my eyes, I was sure if anyone of them met the Cullens and learned about their alternate lifestyle, vampires would try to be humane and different. Nobody ever thought to correct me, it wasn't necessary, what were the chances I would run into a hungry vampire before my parents did?

And magic…of course magic was good. My mother, with all her awesome power, was the pinnacle of goodness, as was my dad in his dependable role of protector. I'd never met anyone with that power who wasn't good. Of course, that assumption was faulty too. Nobody thought to correct me again, out of fear that time. The power that ran through my veins, it was neither good nor evil, it was just power. How I used it was what made it good and evil. I was surrounded by people who used their powers for good.

But not everyone did. The power was seductive, there were people who had used it to increase their own wealth and status, people who used it to try and control the world. Then there were people who just used the power and made the wrong decisions, wrong decisions that ended up destroying everything they loved.

That's why nobody told me about it. I was a good kid, did well in school, listened to my parents usually, loved sports and movies, shared with my siblings, defended my cousin, and loved my friends. That didn't mean I could make the same wrong decisions, everybody could make the same decision Pandora made. It's a mark of humanity.

Yes, every family has secrets, dark ones hiding in musty attic corners of our memories, waltzing quietly through our hearts as we tried our best to hide from our ghosts and demons.

But those ghosts and demons, they're inside you. Same as the angels and sirens, enchantresses and warrior kings. The darkness and light. Inside you. Nobody can ever take that away.

Not even Pandora.


	16. Chapter 15: No Apologies

**(AN) Song is "All Again For You", by We the Kings :-) Enjoy**

**Chapter 15: No Apologies**

**(ECHO)**

_We had it all in front of us_

_You were the one I was in love_

_But you always hurt the one you lost_

_I couldn't get enough_

_You were everything that's bad for me_

_Make no apologies _

_I'm crushed... Black and blue_

_But you know _

_I'd do it all again for you_

Dad and I walked the whole way home. We still managed to beat the rest of our family home. I wondered if everyone was having fun back at Eva's. Somehow I doubted.

"Do you want to go poke around the engine of your motorcycle?" My dad asked with a grin. "I peeked at it a couple nights ago, it's beautiful." He said reverently. I couldn't help but smile and feel the familiar pull toward something I truly enjoyed doing, but during the walk I'd realized how heavy my body felt, like I was lugging a weight behind me. I chalked it up to exhaustion.

"I'm pretty tired, I think I'm going to take a nap for an hour or so. Tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. He laughed, affectionately messing my long hair.

"Of course. Go nap, not too long, you have school tomorrow." He said with a kind of light heartedness I longed to capture and keep with me. He headed off to the garage and I climbed up onto our porch. Prince, mom's old dog, wagged his tail on the sofa when I walked in. I smiled at him as I headed up to my room, shrugging off my jacket and throwing it on one of the hooks behind our door.

Delilah and I had shared this room since she was born, there was a clear and constant divide between the two sides. Mine was plastered with posters from my favorite bands, a messy desk strewn with schoolbooks and pencils with their erasers chewed off, and capped off with flyers from our high school. Delilah's was neat, for the most part, strewn with mismatched decorative pillows. She had hundred of photographs on the walls, ones of her, Dawn, and Joy. Pictures of the pack at bonfires, random pictures of the forest, and more pictures of us as a family. The only thing that wasn't a photograph was a print of a painting, one starring a beautiful redheaded nymph that looked uncannily like Liley. Mom had picked it up while shopping at a craft fair in Port Angeles. Liley loved it.

But there was something different about the room when I stepped into it. It seemed less warm, more foreboding, like the shadows were just a little darker. I told myself I was being ridiculous, that the chances of an ancient witch-goddess lurking in my room were slim to none, and I began to walk to my bed.

That's when I saw it. My eyes jumped over to Liley's bed automatically, and I stopped in my tracks. I'd always known Delilah kept a diary, I'd seen her scribbling in it madly hundreds of times. I never knew where she kept it and I had never bothered to look. I knew Delilah too well, her emotions were plain on her face, and she couldn't have any secrets. I figured she just wrote boring details of her daily life.

But her diary was lying there, right on her bed. She must have forgotten to put it away. It was a small, red book, with a swirling pattern of black on the cover. I paused, torn.

I wanted to know what Delilah was feeling. I wanted to know what she thought about the whole mess. Maybe, just maybe, if she was suffering as much as I was, it'd be easier to move on with my life. I fought with myself, shifting guiltily in the middle of my room, before I walked over and quickly snatched the book from the bed.

I should never have looked. I would have been happier not to know. I sat down on my own bed, pulling my knees up and leaning against the wall. I quickly flipped the pages open. There was a ribbon bookmark, but it didn't mark the last page of writing. It marked another one, one marked January 2, months previous. I paused, reading the curled, looped words.

_My new year's resolution: Live to see next year. I'll never understand the whole process of making a new year's resolution. Why bother? Not that there's really anything I'd like to change, anyway._

_Well, I'd like to be taller, but I don't think I can make that a resolution. Maybe if I get one of those medieval stretching things they used to put witches on. That would be pleasantly ironic._

_So…Echo made a New Year's resolution (Blaze just looked at me, amused, when I asked him). Echo's resolution is to graduate high school, not that she's in any danger of not graduating. Stupid resolution if you're going to make one, in my opinion. If you have to make one, you should make it something big. Like, "Next year, I'm going to be a movie star." Joy actually said hers is to watch every great comedy movie ever made by next Christmas. I think that's worth it. She has a list, and she's checking them off as she goes._

_I don't mean to criticize Echo's goals. I just…I guess there's nothing she has to improve on. I'm jealous._

_She kissed Isaac at midnight. _

_It's true what they say about broken hearts, you don't die from them. You only wish you did. I know I say it over and over, but…I wish she would break up with him. I wish he could see that I'm not just Echo and Blaze's kid sister. I'm sick of being just a shadow of them._

_I love him. I really do. It's not some silly infatuation, I can't just get over it. And nobody can ever know._

I stared blankly at the page after I was done reading it, unable to look away, unable to fully process what I'd just read. Tears burned and stung my eyes until the page finally blurred and disappeared.

I wanted to die, then. Anything to stop my heart from beating, to stop the icy knives stabbing away at my soul. I thought for sure that there was no way I could live with the pain, it felt like its own monster, tugging and tearing, ripping me apart.

The door slammed downstairs. I could hear somebody coming up the staircase, I knew it was Delilah. I couldn't put her diary down, my hands were locked around it. The door cracked open.

"Coco…" Delilah whispered. "Are you still up? Dad said you might be sleeping by now…"

I didn't answer her. My entire body was frozen. The door opened further and she stepped into the room. I didn't look at her. She was silent, taking in my hunched posture, downcast eyes, and the book in my hand.

"Echo, that's _mine_." She hissed, stepping forward. "It's private, how could you…?"

"How could _you_?" I questioned, finally looking up. The look on my face shocked Delilah into silence. I watched the expression on her face quickly turn from anger to horror.

"What did you read?" She probed. "Echo, what part of my diary did you read?"

"I didn't know…" I whispered as a tear escaped, rolling down my clammy skin. "I didn't know you were such a good actress. I always thought…you were so upfront about things…"

"Echo…I'm so sorry, I never…I never wanted this." Delilah stuttered.

"Out of all the guys in La Push, you had to pick him." I whispered. "Wish for him so hard that…"

"You think I caused this?" She asked. "That's impossible!"

"Nothing." I said quietly. "Nothing is impossible."

"I don't want him!" She cried out. "I just want us to be happy again! Back to normal, back to what they were!"

"We can't go back." I yelled.

"Delilah, Echo, what's going on?" My mom said, appearing in the doorway. She looked between the two of us, the tears in both our eyes, the journal in my hands.

"I'm sorry." Delilah whispered as the tears fell down from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Coco…"

"Girls…" My mom pleaded. "What's wrong? Is this about Isaac?"

"I've got to get out of here." I murmured. "I'm leaving."

"What?" Mom and Delilah both asked.

"I can't stay here, I can't just sit back and watch my little sister…" I trailed off, unable to complete the sentence, because my heart was being stabbed over and over again.

So I teleported down the stairs. Blaze was sitting on the couch, his eyes met mine as I tore out the door, just barely remembering to grab my keys. My dad was on the porch, but he didn't stop me as I pushed past him and slid into the driver's seat of my car. I quickly backed out of the driveway and punched the gas as I drove down the street.

I didn't know where I was going. I could feel Eva hovering in the back of my mind, strong waves of concern washing over me. She didn't know what had happened yet, but she would soon. I didn't want to be the one to tell her, to see the sympathy cloud her eyes before she could get it under control.

I could go to Daniel's. I dismissed that thought instantly. Wherever Daniel was, he was probably with Abby. I didn't want to deal with his older sister, no matter how much Abby was keeping herself out of the whole mess.

I didn't want to go to Seth and Leah's. Seth was taking this almost as hard as I was, and Leah exuded a kind of certainty that made me want to strangle her sometimes. I didn't want to be around anyone that was imprinted.

That's when I turned the car to head to Tyler's. He would sit with me, make fun of the whole imprinting process, and work as diligently as he could until I smiled. I was okay with that.

I pulled into his driveway, behind his car. Tyler poked his head out the door almost immediately.

"Witchbaby!" He called as I got out of the car. As soon as I stepped onto his porch, he pulled me into his arms. "Lonely?" He asked playfully.

"Delilah." I said quietly. Tyler grimaced. And then I started to sob, burying my head in his shoulder.

"Ty! Ty!" Dawn called, I could hear her feet thundering on the stairs. "I need a ride over to Lil…" She trailed off, I almost wished I could see her face, but I just cried harder.

"Never mind." She said quickly. "I'll call Collin."

"Good idea." Tyler said sarcastically, bustling me into the living room and sitting me on the couch.

"Okay babe, I don't do well with the whole crying jig. You gotta let me know what's up." Tyler soothed.

"Delilah's been _lusting_ after Isaac for months." I sniffled. "And I feel like I'm in the middle of some cruel joke. Do you know there's a wicked witch after me?" I asked in between tears.

"Wait, what? Does she want your shoes?" He asked, confused.

"No, she wants to destroy the world apparently, and I'm part of her grand plan." I explained, a note of mild hysteria in my voice. "This place isn't a fairytale forest, it's a nightmare." I declared.

"That's being a bit harsh." Somebody said from the doorway. I looked up unwillingly, meeting Leah's warm brown eyes. "Blaze called me. He's worried. I figured you'd head here if you didn't come to my place or Eva's."

Tyler met Leah's eyes and hastily stood up. "I'll make you a sandwich." He rushed out, nearly tripping over himself to get out of the room. I sighed, dropping my head.

"My life is ruined." I said miserably. "Nothing will be the same ever again, Leah. I don't even know what to do."

"Forget the melodrama, kid. Delilah is much better at it than you are." Leah said with a small amused smile, folding herself onto the sofa beside me.

"You scared Ty away." I accused.

"Pft. You scared Ty. He had no idea what to do with you crying. I don't think he's ever seen you cry before." She joked. I glared at her. She just smiled, very gently brushing my hair away from my face.

"I do know how you're feeling, kid. It sucks, doesn't it?" She whispered. "I never wanted anyone else to go through it."

I didn't know what to say. Leah sat in silence with me for a few seconds.

"You told your mom you were leaving?" She finally asked. I nodded numbly.

"Yeah. I guess I did." It sounded good, to leave. To run away from this, from everything. To not have to see the inevitable when Delilah and Isaac finally got together…

"I ran too. Right after your parents got married. Stayed away for a couple of years. Didn't come back until right before your mom had you, actually." Leah mused.

"Why'd you come back?" I asked. Leah shrugged.

"It's home. It'll always be home, for me and you. No matter how many bad things happen here, more good things have. Do you know where you're going yet?" She asked.

"No." I murmured. "Why…why are you being so nice about it?"

"Because." Leah paused, looking me up and down. "You need to get away for a bit, to realize just how much we mean to you. Spread your wings, explore the world on your own, all that cliché crap. I'm not your mother anyway, Echo."

"They won't let me go." I mumbled.

"You don't give them enough credit. They know this is rough. They know that it'll hurt you to watch this happen. Your dad saw first hand what it did with me. They won't like you alone in the world, because they won't be around to protect you, but they will let you leave." She brushed my hair back. "We worry…we're scared she'll get to you."

"I'm not worried about the wicked witch." I said fiercely.

"You wouldn't be." She smirked. "You're strong enough to take her. I just have something to ask you, Echo. For your mom and dad."

"What?" I questioned.

"Don't leave right now. Go to your prom, do the whole graduation ceremony. Your parents have been waiting eighteen years to see you do those things. They'd hate for you to miss it."

"I don't have a date. To prom." I blurted out. Leah inclined her head to the kitchen where Tyler was. I snorted.

"He's taking some floozy from Forks. Jess Stanley's daughter, I think her name is Andrea."

"Oh." Leah made a face. "That's unfortunate."

"I can hear you two!" Tyler yelled.

"What color is your dress?" Leah continued on.

"Blue and silver." I answered. "Why?"

"I'll find you a date. Just be ready to go." She smiled, kissing my forehead. "Be good, kid." With that, she was gone, curling out the door.

"Where is she going to find you a date?" Tyler asked, bringing in a mug of hot chocolate and a sandwich.

"I don't know." I said softly. "But I'm not sure if I can make it till graduation."

"Two and a half weeks." Tyler said brightly. "We'll help you tough it out."


	17. Chapter 16: Swing

**(AN) Jesus, Cassie…leave the poor kid alone. Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! :-)**

**Chapter 15: Swing**

**(ECHO)**

I tried not to go home, not when I could avoid it. Eva's house, always my second home, became my refuge. I spent almost every night there, only going home early in the morning to pick up Blaze and Liley, see my parents, and change clothes. It was a bittersweet routine. I hated seeing Delilah, hated what she reminded me of. She brought up a flurry of feelings that made me nauseous. She had tried, several times, to talk to me. Every time she started, I'd find something else I needed to do, until she gave up and just sat sullenly in the backseat of my car. Time passed for us, a week flew by. Suddenly it was Saturday, the day of our senior prom.

"I've missed having you around." Blaze commented lazily from my doorway. I smiled, looking up at him.

"Missed you too, William." I teased. He glared and wrinkled his nose.

"Mom wants to start on your hair. She says it'll take hours. I hope you suffer." He quipped. I bit my lip.

"Think I can get away?"

"Not likely." He commented. "She has, no lie, about twelve curling irons fired up."

"My hair doesn't curl." I whined. Blaze laughed. "Do you know who Leah shanghaied to be my prom date?"

"Yep." He popped the p, smirking. "Bet you're wishing you wouldn't have called me William now."

"Blaze…c'mon!" I pleaded. He dashed quickly out of the room. I followed him, but my mom caught me in the hallway, brandishing a curling iron like a sword.

"Echo Isabella Black! In my room now, march!" She said, a hand on her hip. Despite the fact that she was a half a foot shorter than I was, she looked intimidating.

"You're wasting your time." I pointed out, looking at the curling iron. "My hair doesn't curl."

"It will." My mother said confidently, ushering me into her bedroom and sitting me on her bed. I noticed that she had moved the full length mirror, the one that was usually hanging on her closet, to the opposite side of the room so I couldn't even glance at my reflection.

I sighed, slumping in defeat as my mother stood above me, sectioning off my hair. "You have your dad's hair." She mumbled, her gentle fingers twisting it.

"And here I was, thinking I was the mailman's baby all these years." I stated, raising my eyebrows defiantly. She just laughed softly, kissing my forehead.

"You're gorgeous. I can't wait to see you in your gown with your hair done…" She said offhandedly, talking more to herself than to me. "Alice and Rosalie wanted to come up. Bella and I had to talk them out of it. Ty and Daniel, along with most of the guys in La Push, would make fun of you if you showed up smelling like vampires. Alice gave me _detailed_ instructions for your hair and makeup." She smirked.

"Thanks for the consideration." I said softly, more than glad that Alice wasn't here to attack me, although I did wish she could be close by. I missed my other family a lot. Mom and I drifted into comfortable silence as the curling iron and her skillful hands did their work.

She didn't stop with my hair. When she was done, she carefully applied makeup to my face, not a lot, not as much as I'm sure the other girls were using. She had a palette of beautiful shades of blue that she layered over my eyes. I wrinkled my nose when she brought out the stick on jewels.

"Don't make that face." She ordered.

"I don't want to look like I Robot." I argued. She gave me a withering look.

"Your faith in your mother is astonishing." My mom said, amusement coloring her voice a rosy pink. I liked to think of my family in that way, mom was a rosy light color, pink. Blaze was green, steady and constant as La Push and my Dad was a warm brown, loving and accepting.. Liley was red with passion and energy, and Eva was a cool, calm blue.

I was orange. I stood out like a sore thumb.

"Put on your gown." My mom ordered, holding out the swishing blue material. I let out a long suffering sigh and started stripping off my t-shirt. I pulled the dress on and turned around so my mom could zip up my dress.

"You're a vision." She stated with a smile, pulling me to the mirror. I had to do a double take. My hair fell down in big barrel curls, contrasting with my dusky gold skin. My eyes popped against them, lined and colored in shades of blue. Combined with the dress, I felt like a siren that had just stepped out of the ocean. My mom put a pair of silver earrings in my ears and kissed my cheek lightly.

For the first time, I _felt_ like a "Witch Baby". I looked nothing short of supernatural, a goddess on Earth. "Well, what do you think?" Mom asked.

"Where did I go?" I asked, reaching out to tentatively touch my curls. The nymph spirit in the mirror did the same thing. Mom laughed as the doorbell rang.

"That's your date. Come down the stairs when I call you, I want to see his eyes pop out of his head." She said with a smirk, dancing out of the room. I stared at myself for a few more moments before I heard a shallow, joyful gasp from the door.

"You're gorgeous." Liley exclaimed, her brilliant eyes shining. And in that one moment, I forgot all about the fact that she loved Isaac. I smiled at her, turning my back from the mirror.

"Jesus Christ." Blaze swore, sticking his head in the door behind Delilah. "You clean up nice, Sis. I see modeling profits in our future. The new face of La Push!" He crowed. I stuck my tongue out at him. They both started laughing.

"Echo!" My mom called.

"My date's here, whoever he is." I shrugged. "Mom wanted me to make a grand entrance."

"Oh, I've got to see this." Blaze grinned and ran out, Delilah close behind. I could hear them thundering down the steps. The dress rustled as I moved slowly behind them. I put one hand lightly on the stair railing as I walked down, craning my head to see who was at the bottom. When I finally realized who it was, I broke into a wide smile.

"Seth!" I called. He looked up automatically, his eyes widening in shock. My mom giggled.

"Holy…" Seth began, his mouth working uselessly. "When the hell did you stop being that gangly teenager that wouldn't be caught dead in a skirt?" He asked finally, just as I stepped off the last step and threw my arms around him. He lifted me up and twirled me around for a moment, before setting me back down.

"Mom used magic." I whispered conspiratorially. "But it's like Cinderella. If I'm not back my midnight, poof, I turn back into the gangly teenager."

"I'm a bit more lenient. Two am, but call me and tell me where you're going." She insisted. "I'm going over to Eva's with you so I can take pictures." She smiled, ducking into the kitchen. I turned to Seth.

"How did Leah talk you into this?" I asked. He grinned.

"She didn't have to really try very hard. She did offer to pay some jock in Forks twenty dollars to take you, but when he heard your name he said he'd do it for free. That's when I insisted that I take you." He said sheepishly. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Echo." Someone said my name softly. I turned, smiling. My dad stood in the hallway, his eyes fixed on me. He took a step forward, pulling me into a tight hug. "You look more like your mom everyday." He murmured, kissing my temple.

"Mom never dresses up like this." I claimed. He laughed, eyeing Seth.

"Keep those boys away from her." He ordered. Seth grinned and made a saluting motion. I rolled my eyes. Dad grinned. "I love you kid, don't forget it."

"Love you too Dad." And this time I kissed his cheek, turning back to Seth. Mom was bouncing by the doorway. She got into Seth's car, sliding into the backseat gracefully. I slipped into the passenger side.

"You're amazing, Seth." I commented. "Babysitter, big brother, prom date, is there anything you _can't_ do?"

"Dentistry, but I'm learning it next week." Seth teased back. I couldn't help but laugh. My mom beamed in the back seat so much, I was afraid I would get sunburn.

We pulled up in front of the house and Seth moved quickly to open my door for me, offering me a hand happily. I took it and pulled myself out, straightening my dress. There was a crowd of people on Eva's porch already in the fading daylight.

"Echo!" Eva yelled, leaning over the railing. The light shattered and sparkled across her golden curls. She had her hair curled and pinned to her head, a few lose ones hanging down and brushing her collar bone. A sparkling headband completed the ensemble. Her blue gown made her look like Cinderella as she beamed at me. As usual, her saint like smile was infectious. Paul stood behind her, seemingly dazzled by her radiance. He looked awkward and stiff in his tux and tie. I looked at the other people on the porch, Abby, whose blue streaks in her hair matched the neon blue dress she was wearing, stood next to Daniel with his arm on her waist. Tyler was talking to a small girl, just a little taller than Eva. She was pale, pretty in a generic sort of way, with a smooth bun resting above the nape of her neck.

"Wow, we do clean up nice." I conceded, looking over all of them. My mom skillfully rounded us up while Stella and Zack looked from the doorway, sipping coffee out of mugs, Zack's arms wrapped around Stella's thin waist. We took thousands of pictures, until Ty and Daniel were shooting me daggers, telling me with their eyes to rein my mother in.

"Mom, mom." I said, exasperated. "We've gotta go, we'll be late. I love you." I said hurriedly as the small crowd dispersed. Seth was shaking his head, amused, as my mom's fingers darted through my hair. I scowled and ducked out of the way.

"Okay, okay." My mom said with an apologetic smile. "Call me."

"I will." I said, dragging Seth away to make my quick retreat. "Bye mom!"

"Bye!" Mom yelled, her red hair gleaming in the weak sunlight. "Have fun!"

I slid into Seth's passenger seat when he held the door open chivalrously for me. "Jesus." I sighed. "She's being more clingy than Zack and Stella are."

"She's just excited." Seth said with a smirk. "Prom is your mom's kind of thing. Besides, Eva asked Zack and Stell to hold back a little. You didn't think to." He pointed out. I glared, but he just laughed as he started the car.

Seth was just a ray of sunshine. I couldn't even stay mad at him when he popped a CD into the stereo, my favorite band. The dude thought of everything. When we finally arrived at our high school, I had to giggle. The prom committee had went all out, winding glowing white lights along all the trees and over the entrance. Even inside our gym, the lights glittered softly amid green and blue decorations.

"Wow." Seth admired. "This is nicer than my prom was."

"Seriously. It's nicer than I expected it to be." I agreed. Dan and Ty waved us over to a table they had commandeered, just off the edge of the dance floor. The DJ was already spinning his tunes, lights flashing as teens spun on the dance floor awkwardly.

"Evie, gonna dance?" I teased. She just smiled nervously as Paul took her coat. Dan laughed, winking at Abby.

"We're going to dance, show up all these dorks." Abby commented, pulling Dan away. Ty and Andrea followed, Andrea looking around nervously, intimidated maybe? I looked at Seth hopelessly.

"Wanna dance?" He offered, holding out his hand. I took it, allowing him to lead me onto the dance floor. He seemed kind of smug when we started moving to the music. I raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm with the prettiest girl at the prom. This kind of thing _never_ happened to me in high school." He confided. "I feel sorta superior to every other guy here."

"Nobody is looking at me." I stated, tossing back my glamorous curls. Seth just laughed.

"Oblivious, just like your mom." He commented, pulling me tighter to him. "Just have fun, Echo. Promise me."

"I promise." I said, burying my face in his warm shoulder. "Now shut up, this is our song."

_We live on front porches and swing life away_

_We get by just fine here on minimum wage _

_If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end_

_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand _

"Our song?" Seth asked, tilting his head to listen to the music. "Why?"

_I've been here so long; think that its time to move_

_The winter's so cold summer's over too soon_

_so let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow_

"Because we don't need money. We've got each other, and we love each other." The truth of my words struck me, I felt my throat burn with tears. "We're happy just as we are. Poor, healthy, and happy."

_I've got some friends, some that I hardly know_

_But we've had some times I wouldn't trade for the world_

_We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go_

"I guess I agree then." Seth finally said. "A song for all of us." He smiled, twirling me around.

_We live on front porches and swing life away_

_We get by just fine here on minimum wage _

_If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end_

_I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

_Swing life away_

_Swing life away_

_Swing life away_

_Swing life away_


	18. Chapter 17: Slipping Away

**(AN) Y'all know the song in this chapter…Decode!**

**Chapter 17: Slipping Away**

**(EVA)**

The night was mild and surprisingly clear for La Push, like heaven was smiling on our tiny prom. The decorations were beautiful, sparkling crystal-like in the night. Stars shimmered above us with a glowing full moon.

It was everything any girl could have asked for in her prom. I watched my friends laughing and smiling, twirling around the dance floor and bouncing loose balloons from one group to another. There was less than a hundred people there…and we'd all grown up together.

"Do you want to dance?" Paul asked, his warm hand on my shoulder.

"People will look at me. I can't dance." I protested, watching as Echo flipped her elaborate curls over her shoulder.

"Of course people will look at you. You're gorgeous." He stated like it was a no nonsense fact of life. I looked up at him, narrowing my eyes. He grinned, taking my hand and slowly pulling me forward, sandwiching us in a spot between Abby and Echo. I was short enough so that I was mostly hidden from view. Paul gently placed his hands on my waist, tugging me just a little bit closer. I twined my arms around his neck, blushing as our skin met.

"I'm gorgeous?" I questioned, looking up at him. He nodded emphatically.

"You're beyond any words I could come up with. You're an angel." He answered.

We were silent for a long, almost awkward moment while I looked at my feet. When I finally looked back up his eyes were still on me, burning fiercely with a look that took me back to that night…the night when Blaze had phased…the night when his lips had so gently brushed against mine. My heart jumped into my throat and my fingers tightened on his shoulders.

_How did we get here?_

_I used to know you so well,_

_How did we get here?_

_I think I know how._

"What's up?" He asked, his face unusually guarded. We still hadn't talked about it. I'd been afraid to mention, fearing whether he regretted it.

"Why?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. "Why did you run?"

I didn't need to elaborate. His eyes melted at once, his face horrified. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I hurt you."

"No." I lied. I couldn't stand the thought of him feeling guilty. "I understand. It's okay, Paul…I know that you didn't really pick me…"

"Huh?" He asked, confused. "What does that have to do with anything?" He looked critically into my eyes.

_Do you see, what we've done?_

_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves..._

_Do you see, what we've done?_

_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves..._

"I'm not strong enough or pretty…you're just stuck with me…" I said, half hysterical.

"Eva, don't." He sounded almost angry. We'd stopped swaying, his eyes were closed, he was taking deep breathes. "Don't say those things about yourself, please. You're beautiful, amazing, talented, the best woman I've ever met. The reason I left was because you're not ready yet, and I keep trying to rush you. I can wait. I can wait." He repeated it almost like a mantra, crushing me in his strong arms and pulling me closer to his torso.

_There is something I see in you_

_It might kill me, I want it to be true_

"Hey!" Someone called, I tried to turn my head to see who it was. I just caught a glimpse of a small figure half tackling Echo. I laughed.

"It's Jessie, let me go." I said, poking Paul in the ribs. He swirled me around, keeping an arm on my waist. Jessica, a completely normal eighteen year old girl, was one of our closest friends outside the pack. Sometimes I felt bad keeping the secret from her.

"You guys look amazing." Jess gushed, her eyes sparkling. "I'm jealous."

"You look pretty good yourself, Jess babe." Tyler commented. I saw Andrea bite her lip and had to stifle a giggle as Jess blushed.

"Thanks. My date ditched me to go hang out with his friends. I'm with Kevin." She rolled her eyes in despair. Echo groaned.

"We're just here as friends." Jess defended moodily. "You all know who I really wanted to go with." Her eyes turned to the dance floor with a small sigh, watching a tall tan boy with shaggy brown hair dancing with Samantha Brown.

"It's not healthy to obsess about a guy so much, Jess. I mean, honestly, it's just Jeff." Echo commented. Daniel started to laugh, but Abby quickly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yeah. But not all of us can get so lucky and be blessed with looks and personality." Jess commented glumly.

"That's not fair." I said, smiling. "You're beautiful, Jess. It's his own stupid fault he can't notice you."

"I bet Sam's putting out. She always seemed like a skank to me." Tyler offered helpfully.

"Ty would know." Dan howled with laughter, pulling away before Tyler could lash back. Jess laughed again.

"Well, they're going to start announcing nominees for the prom king and queen. I should go find my date." She let out another huge sigh, looking wistfully in Jeff's direction.

"You know…Jessie." I said as she walked off, lightly touching her elbow. "I think tonight might be the night he notices you." I winked. She beamed at me before hurrying off, her red dress fluttering in her wake.

"She reminds me a lot of Kim." Seth commented nostalgically. "Back before Jared was wrapped around her fingers."

"We have a prom king and queen?" Echo asked, looking at me. Tyler coughed nervously.

"Yeah, and er…you were nominated. Both of you." There was silence, Echo and I both turned at him, shocked and furious. He put up his hands in self defense. "Don't blame me, it was Dan, the asshole."

"I think Abby put him up to it." Paul said serenely. I turned to glare at him.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" I squeaked.

"You didn't see it coming?" Paul asked, dumbfounded. Echo let out a noise that was more a hiss, a sort of deadly sound.

"I've been busy concentrating on other things!" I exclaimed.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Somebody said from the raised stage. Our principal, in an ill fitting old lady dress, called to us. "It's the moment that you've all been waiting for, the announcement of the prom king and queen! Let me just take a moment to remind you of the nominees…For king we have Marc Ryder, Tyler Call, Jeffrey Montery, and Ethan Tucker." There was a round of cheers and high fives. Tyler raised his hands up and pumped them into the air.

"And for queen…we have Samantha Brown, Stephanie King, Eva Luwen, and Echo Black." The principal finished. There was more clapping, I suddenly wished I could melt into the floor. Witches should be able to do that when they want to.

"I'll announce the first winner…For prom king…" She fumbled with the envelope. "Tyler Call! Tyler, please come up here, no scenes." Echo and I both groaned as Ty slinked up to the stage. He had a huge, impish grin on his face, and I caught him flip Daniel the bird as he bent over near double so the vice principal could put the humorlessly big red crown on his head. Tyler flexed his muscles in his shirt, causing a widespread roar of catcalls and sighs.

"Now now, Mr. Call, that's enough." The principal said, flustered. Tyler winked at her, standing poised, his hands behind his back.

"And the more anticipated winner…prom queen…" I could see Samantha primping her hair. I closed my eyes. _Please not me. Please not me._

"Echo Black!" When her name was called Echo shuddered.

"I am _not_ prom queen material." She muttered, ducking halfway behind Seth. Samantha's mouth was wide open, gaping.

"You can't hide forever." Seth mumbled. "At least it's just Ty. Jess would kill you if it was Jeff."

"At least it's not me." I whispered, relieved.

"Thanks Eva." Echo said stormily, darting out into the crowd from behind Seth. She appeared on stage next to Ty almost immediately. The principal had to stand on tiptoe to put the beautiful tiara on her head. She did look like an Indian queen, the tiara only made her stand out more in her beauty.

Daniel and Abby were bent over double in hysterics as they rejoined our crowd. Tyler and Echo were coming off the stage, the dance floor clearing for their dance. It was a slow song, but Tyler managed to make it funny, the way he twirled Echo around like they were doing some sort of exotic tango. The expression on her face was priceless.

When the dance ended, they made their way through the crowd of congratulations effortlessly until they were back with us. I noticed that Echo darted immediately in front of Dan, who pulled Abby behind him with an apologetic smile.

"You're not going to go all Carrie on me, are you E?" Dan asked lightly, his grin still intact. "Because Tyler would never let me live down getting my ass beat at prom by a girl."

"Oh, I'm going to cause you massive pain and suffering, but I'm going to wait till you least expect it." Echo promised. I laughed.

"But at least you had fun, right?" Dan asked hopefully. Echo reached up and smacked him on the head.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of dresses and music, our bodies twining and moving against each other's. When we finally piled out of prom, most of my hair had fallen out. I crawled into Paul's passenger seat, pulling bobby pins from the golden curls and letting them cascade down to my shoulders.

"Hey, we're going to eat at the diner in Port Angeles, right?" Dan called.

"Yeah, everybody meet there." Echo called back. Car door slammed and Paul eased into his seat, starting up the car and throwing his jacket over my shoulders. I smiled at him gratefully.

"Did you have fun?" He asked nervously. I smiled, pulling out the last bobby pin. He was looking at me as he drove.

"Surprisingly, yes." I answered. "At least I wasn't prom queen."

"You would have made a great prom queen." Paul commented. We spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence.

They let Tyler keep the crown. We groaned in unison when he got out of his car, still wearing it. With a surprise, I noticed Echo was still wearing hers too.

"I forgot all about it." She admitted, reaching up to pull it out. Tyler batted her hand away from her hair, taking her waist and pulling her into the diner. I noticed that Andrea had conveniently disappeared.

"The king demands a table for eight!" Tyler said to the hostess, adjusting his crown pompously. I looked around, surprised to see Jess with Abby.

"So you ditched your prom date and stole Kevin's?" Echo asked, amused. Tyler scowled.

"Don't question the king!" He barked. We laughed as we piled into the booth, squished together. Menus were used to whack each other, straws and napkins were sent flying across the table. I leaned into Paul until our food came and we all dug in, starving.

"So…" Daniel finally began in between large bites of his mashed potatoes. "We heard through the grapevine you're not sticking around for the summer." He pointed his fork at Echo. She sighed, looking at Seth.

"What?" Tyler asked, his head bobbing up. "Preposterous! The queen cannot leave the king! Off with her head!"

"You're leaving? Are you going to school early?" Jess asked. There was silence at the table. Echo finally covered.

"Isaac and I broke up. I'm sure you've heard." She said. It was common knowledge at school almost immediately, although nobody knew the reason. "I figured I'd road trip a bit. Get away, clear my head."

"Aww, Coco, I'm sorry." Jess said softly. Echo shook her head.

"Don't be. I figure I'll wonder around, find a summer job as a secretary or something." Seth snorted in disbelief, Echo laughed nervously. "I mean, they just answer phones and look pretty right? I'm kinda pretty, I can dress up for it."

"You'll be fine." Paul said with a serene smile.

The table was silent for a few seconds. I suddenly realized, that this marked the end of something. It was an uneasy feeling, I didn't like it. Was this the end of our childhood? Was this the end of our carefree summer, lounging on beaches, fighting and laughing, all at the same time? We would never be the same after this.

And suddenly, I wanted nothing more than to keep us at that table for the rest of time, to pour a circle of magic around us, and keep us safe, happy, sparkling with youth and innocence.

"I propose a toast." Abby said, lifting up her glass. We all raised ours in unison. "To careless young hearts, that caught up in summer loves and longings."

"To wishing that it all lasted a lifetime." Daniel said afterwards.

"To denial that this could all be over so soon." Tyler chimed in soberly.

"To goodbye." I whispered. There was a heartbreaking silence.

"To goodbye, the saddest song I'll ever sing." Echo finished. We drank our water in silence.

We stayed there four hours, none of us wanting to leave, all of us in the same denial Tyler talked about, all of us knowing that it would be over as soon as we left, that our days were numbered. I could feel us slipping away, water I was trying to keep in my useless hands.

It wasn't until Seth mentioned something about curfews that we all scrambled up, already desperately late. The bill was paid, money thrown on the table for tip, and we staggered out the door almost drunk and dizzy from the emotion hanging in the air. And as we separated and got into our cars, I couldn't help but turn to Paul and bury my head in his chest. I let a few salty tears spill out as he caressed my frazzled curls.


	19. Chapter 18: Hearts

**(AN) Holy cliff hanger, batman. Check out my new icon.**

**PS. Christian is coming soon. Very soon.**

**Chapter 18: Hearts**

**(ECHO)**

"_Hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable."_

Something had changed. No, everything had changed. One moment, my world had been clear and bright, the next, it was as though a dreadful dark curtain hung over everything. I brooded on this as Seth broke every speed limit to get us home.

"Hey." Seth said, very softly poking my arm. "Was I really such a bad date?" He asked.

"No. Not at all." I responded. "It's just…"

"Would rather have gone with Isaac." Seth finished, sighing. I looked out the window so he wouldn't see the pain his name brought.

"That, yeah. It also…just feels like the end." I admitted.

"It's not the end." Seth said cheerfully. "It's a new beginning."

"I wish I could bottle up your optimism and sell it." I commented. "I could be a millionaire."

Seth laughed, pulling into my driveway. "Should I walk you to the door?" He asked.

"You should probably walk me the whole way inside and help me explain why I'm an hour late." I said with a sigh. Seth opened my door for me before I could even reach for it, chivalrously helping me out of the car. Mom's roses were in bloom.

"Wait, before we go in." I said, ducking away from his side and gathering up my favorite ones, the white ones with pink edges.

"You're already late, Coco." Seth chided, following me as I walked back behind the house and into the narrow section of woods where the two twin graves stood. A lilac tree bloomed over them, its blossoms hanging heavy and fragrant. There were blood red ones there…I chilled a bit at the thought of who put them there. I carefully sat the white ones in front of Sarah's grave, taking two and putting them in front of Jezebel's.

"Mom always thinks of her, I think." I whispered. "Whenever Blaze, Delilah, and I were playing outside as kids…she used to get this real faraway look. Like she was imagining her there too."

"I think so too." He admitted. "So does your dad. They never quite got over it."

"I wish she would have lived. I would have liked an older sister." I said wistfully.

"I wish she lived too." Seth said, so sadly that it shocked me. I turned to him and saw his eyes downcast. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tight.

"C'mon kid, let's get you inside." Seth said gruffly, putting an arm around my shoulders.

The light was on when we stepped inside my cozy kitchen, but nobody was sitting at the table. "Mom?" I called, slipping off my high heels. "Dad?"

"Somebody's upstairs." Seth offered, helpfully. We moved up the stairs, my gown trailing over the steps. The light in mom's bedroom was on and the door was wide open.

"Mom?" I called again. She was sitting on the bed and when she heard my voice, she smiled, setting down her sketch pad. "Sorry I'm late." I said as I ambled into the room, collapsing on her bed. Seth followed, sitting on the floor.

"You're late?" Mom asked, looking at the clock. "Oh, my, you are."

"Distracted, Red?" Seth asked. "Where's Jake?"

"Heh, well, funny story." Mom said, putting down her sketchpad. "All the pack is out, right now. Blaze too." She was trying very hard not to sound resentful of that fact. I imagine it wasn't easy on mom to let Blaze run free at three in the morning, even if Dad was there too.

"What happened?" I asked, instantly alert.

"Ah, well. Someone else phased. Another boy."

"Aaron?" Seth questioned. Mom bit her lip and shook her head.

"Umm…no. Jeffrey Montery." My mom said softly. I gasped in surprise, Seth turned to look at her.

"That's Jessie's crush!" I said out loud.

"He's not directly descended." Seth commented. "What happened?"

"He got into a fight with his prom date. Apparently she didn't win prom queen and was throwing a small hissy fit over it. I'll never understand girls."

Seth laughed, mom glared at him. "Seth, honestly, it isn't funny. We're lucky that Jeff had the presence of mind to get away from the girl before he phased."

"That's not why it's funny." Seth grinned, pointing at me. "Guess who did win prom queen."

"What? No way!" My mom said, turning to me with a smile. "I didn't even know you'd been nominated."

"Daniel did it. I plan on torturing him later." I quipped. "So, Samantha is alright?"

"His prom date? Collin followed her, she's at some party now sulking. Congratulations, sweetheart." My mom kissed her forehead.

"So, why are they still not back?" Seth asked.

"Well…they found a scent in the woods, sort of near the high school. It's a vampire."

"When I was there nothing smelled wrong." Seth pointed out, worrying. "I couldn't have missed something…"

"Whatever it was, it was fresh. Don't worry, Seth. We don't think you were slacking."

"Well, I guess I'll go catch up with them." Seth said, standing and stretching. "Don't yell at us for breaking curfew. We got caught up while eating."

"I trust you two." My mom said serenely, "Go ahead and catch up with them. It'll make Jake happy to know that the kids are all home safe."

"Will do, Red. See ya." Seth said with a smirk and a careless wave, bouncing out the door. I laid next to mom on the bed.

"Liley sleeping?" I asked, pulling the crown from my head. Mom nodded, yawning.

"Prom queen." She repeated with a smile. "Queen of La Push." Her fingers trailed lightly over the sketch pad by her side. I looked at it and couldn't help but frown at my own face in soft shades of gray.

"Yeah, right mom." I said softly. "The unwanted queen."

"You are wanted." Mom said quietly, running her hand through my fallen curls. "This will always be your home, Coco. We'll always be your family."

"I don't know if I belong here. I don't know if I ever belonged here. I don't know if I can ever be the same…if this can ever be home again."

"Don't say that…" Mom implored, and I saw a flash of pain in her eyes as she pulled me closer. She was smaller than me…but I still managed to feel sheltered in her slender arms. "Echo…I'm sorry this worked out the way it did. I know you have to leave…I understand. I'm worried…but I know that your home is here. I know that we'll get through this, baby. I love you…your dad, Blaze, Liley and you…you mean everything to me."

"I love you mom." I replied softly, kissing her forehead before I left to take a hot shower. I was just done brushing my teeth when I heard the door slamming closed. I poked my head out the door. Blaze was rushing down the hall and into his room. Dad was moving slower after him, going into mom's room. He stopped to smile at me.

"Hey queenie." He joked. I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"Move, I gotta lend Jeff some clothes." Blaze said, gently pushing me out of the way.

"Did you find that scent you were chasing?" I asked my Dad. He sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah. Don't worry, you guys are safe." He answered, looking worriedly after Blaze. The expression on his face confused me. I didn't even think to tell him that'd I'd never been scared.

"Jakey." Mom called, sliding up to him and burying herself in his arms. It hurt to watch the pure devotion jump over Dad's face, so I followed Blaze downstairs.

"Do you want something to eat before you head home, man?" Blaze was asking. I paused on the stairs, looking at Jeff as he stood in my hallway. He looked disheveled, almost in shock.

"There's some leftover spaghetti in the fridge, I think." I called down. Jeff looked up, startled, his eyes jumping to Blaze.

"Don't worry, she knows. It's complicated." Blaze explained quickly. I smirked.

"Complicated." I mulled the word over. "That's a good enough explanation."

"This is insane." Jeff mumbled.

"You don't know the half of it." Blaze laughed. I easily jumped down the rest of the steps, walking past Jeff in Blaze's clothes and following my brother into the kitchen. Jeff didn't follow, I think he was in shock. Blaze was resting his head against the upper part of the fridge.

"What happened?" I asked. His eyes met mine instantly and u looked back down, in shame? I tilted my head to the side.

"When we found the vampire, I couldn't attack it. I froze." He mumbled quietly. "I couldn't do it. All I could...she looked like Aunt Bella. Like aunt Bella possessed by a demon, but so much like her I couldn't move. How can you hurt someone you love? Even if it's not really them...even if it just looks like them...how can you hurt them?" He cut off suddenly, opening the fridge door so hard that it slammed against the wall and everything on it rattled like there was an earthquake.

"I'm the worst excuse for a werewolf ever." He seethed, pulling out the spaghetti. I didn't know what to say.

"You'll get better." I finally offered. He just snorted and waved me off. I slinked up to my room, ignoring Liley's sleeping form and curling under the covers, listening to the light sound of rain on the roof.

Days passed, so fast I couldn't keep up with them. I was suddenly taking finals. I emerged from my third one, chemistry, and headed toward lunch, impatiently brushing aside my hair.

"Echo!" Someone called my name as I was walking down the hall. I turned, wincing. Today was Jeff's first day back since the werewolf extravaganza. For some reason, he'd attached himself to me rather than Dan and Ty (I thought it had something to do with the disenchantment I felt with the whole process). He'd been trailing me all day, despite my attempts to get him to go away. I'd been dreading facing Jess at lunch. I took a deep breath and tried to smile when I faced her.

To my surprise, she was smiling. She was absolutely glowing. "Echo, you're absolutely the best!" She said, tossing her arms around me and hugging me tightly. "Wonderful." She gushed. "I don't even deserve a friend like you."

"Wha?" I sputtered, shocked and incoherent. She grinned.

"I was so mad when I saw you with Jeff earlier today, I thought…god, Echo, I'm an idiot. I thought you were making moves on him. I was thinking how life sucked, and that I wish I could be I was thinking how life sucked, and that I wish I could be _you_…"

"Don't ever wish that." I warned her. She kept on smiling, not in the least bit phased.

"And then in Literature, Jeff turns around and starts talking to me! He said I looked great today, I mean, I could barely talk I was so flustered, but he said it was cute. Me! Echo, he said I was cute! You told him about me, didn't you?"

No, I answered in my head, my mind already racing to its awful conclusion. "You caught me." I lied without any conviction. "Told him he was missing the best thing in the world."

"Oh, Echo, thank you so much." She beamed. "I'll see you soon, I've gotta go and tell everyone. Bye!" And she whirled off into the distance. I felt like screaming.

How the hell did Jess manage to get an imprinted wolf, and I couldn't? What set me apart from Liley, Eva, Abby and Jess? I was capable of loving…I still loved Isaac, still hoped that this was all some nightmare. My genes were apparently good for it, going by Lilah and Blaze.

So what was wrong with me? Tears of rejection stung at my eyes as I dived through the crowd, searing pain scalding my heart.

"Coco?" Eva said, appearing suddenly from the crowd of students and guiding me into the nearest restroom. The only girl in there, one not much older than Lilah, was sent scurrying by a stern look from Eva.

"What's a matter?" She asked, reaching up to very soothingly stroke my hair.

"Jeff imprinted, on Jess, can you believe it?" I asked bitterly.

"Would you have rather he imprinted on you? Not really your type…" Eva started off. I laid my head on her shoulder. She was quiet, gently humming off key.

"I wish someone would. So I wouldn't feel so goddamn alone." I admitted tearfully. "So I wouldn't want Isaac anymore…"

"You're not alone." She said softly. "I'm here. You'll always have me."

"But you have Paul, Blaze has Leah, Dan has Abby, Lilah has…"

"Ty's alone." She offered helpfully.

"His days are numbered, and we both know it." I dreaded the day I would lose Ty, my Ty. How much would he change, when he didn't belong to himself anymore?

"Listen to me, Echo…" Eva said, pulling my head to meet her eyes, a reflection of my own. "I will always be your best friend. You're practically my sister, Coco. I love you more than you'll ever understand."

"I know." And I did…somewhat. But even still…I knew that she loved Paul more. She glared at me when I thought that.

"I don't love Paul more…I love you two in very different ways." She corrected, miffed. I laughed a little…Eva slightly angry looked about as intimidating as a pixie. She rolled her eyes, linking her arm with mine.

"Let's go to lunch. I'm starved." She said, dragging me away.

Dan and Ty were already at our lunch table, completely unaware of anything. I didn't bother to tell them, Eva could, or they'd figure it out on their own. There was a pile of forest green cloth in between their trays.

"What's this?" I asked. Ty grinned.

"We've got a surprise for both of you!" Ty announced, waving at us to sit down with our packed lunches (I didn't trust the cafeteria food).

"You know how our school reuses graduation gowns every year?" Daniel asked, gesturing to the green pile. I nodded.

"Are these ours?" Eva asked, moving to pick one up. Tyler batted her hand away.

"Yes, sorta. When our dads graduated, none of the robes fit them." Ty laughed. "They had to order new ones that were long enough."

"Then they put them in storage, because they were too big for everyone else. They had to bring them out this year when we got fitted." Dan explained. "They still had our dad's name tags on them and everything. So guess what we got!" He pulled out the one from the bottom, on the tag pinned to it, it still read Jared's name. Tyler pulled out one that said Embry Call.

"That's pretty cool." I said with a small smile. "Did you pick ours up too?"

"Not only did we pick yours up…" Tyler smiled, flipping over the last robe. I gasped a little at the name on it, Jacob Black.

"Oh, this is awesome!" I yelled out, pulling it towards me.

"We figured you'd probably be the only girl tall enough to pull it off. Probably still needs some work though, but I knew you wouldn't mind."

"Thanks guys, can't wait to show Dad."

"We were going to nick Paul's for you, Evie, but when we picked it up we just started laughing. It'd be like a swimming pool on you. So we just picked up the one they had set aside for you."

"Thanks for grabbing it." Eva said, pulling hers toward her as well.

After school, I went straight home for the first time in weeks. I went to mom and dad's room and pulled their old photo albums off the top shelf of her closet, flipping through them until I found the ones with Jacob Black, smiling happily in the green gown, his arm around the slender waist of the redheaded girl next to him. She was almost lost in his arms, but she was smiling too, my grandfather to their right positively beaming.

I held my gown in my lap and stroked the fabric softly. It would be too long, but mom would pin it up without complaint, and the gowns were supposed to be baggy anyway. If I lifted it up to my face, I could almost still smell the ocean water and earth scent that made up Dad. Finally, I put the album away. I could hear mom downstairs, humming to herself.

I changed into a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt, pulling on my sneakers and lacing them up. I walked into the kitchen just in time to see Mom balancing precariously on a chair to change a burned out light bulb.

"Mom, you're going to hurt yourself." I chided. She rolled her eyes, handing the bulb to me and jumping off the chair. I climbed up on it and skillfully twisted the bulb in.

"Freakishly tall." She said affectionately.

"And I'm going on a run. I'll be back for dinner." I promised, kissing her cheek. All that was burned into my mind was the picture of her with Dad at his graduation. They'd been hopelessly in love then…without a care or worry…

I ran for awhile, turning up my MP3 player to block out the noise. Once or twice I felt a flashing presence in the forest paths I ran along. I was pretty sure it was Seth, but I was too wrapped up in the music to try and figure out for certain.

The beat swelled and enveloped me, but the really odd part was that there was another song, one without words, playing in the back of my head. It was stronger, somehow…almost irresistible. I found myself running to the steady beat of that song instead of the one blasting in the headphones.

I suppose it was my fault I wasn't paying attention to anything but that strange siren song. Because that's when I ran into something hard as stone on the beach. It caused to fall right on my back, the ear phones popping out of my ears. The person had been staring at the ocean, now turned to look at me.

His eyes still made my heart race, my breath catch.

"Echo." He said my name so softly, so sweetly, that it was easy to see why I'd loved him.

"Isaac." I responded, my voice as unsteady as my heart.


	20. Chapter 19: Welcome to Oz

**(AN) Isaac is **_**really nice**_**. I don't know what else to say. Poor kid. **

**They never did say what happened to the rest of the spirit warriors. I always wondered.**

**Chapter 19: Welcome to Oz**

**(ISAAC)**

_"Your mom's face is all messed up." A kid on the soccer field commented. I was ten. I didn't see my dad's head whip around instantly, but I'm sure it did. Mom probably didn't hear it though. I glared at him. _

_"She looks like a monster." Another kid said. They were both older than me, both a little bigger. _

_"Shut your big fat mouth." I threatened, dropping the soccer ball in my hand. _

_"Seriously, what's your beef?" Blaze had instantly appeared beside me, his own ball discarded. Aaron was on my other side. The one boy laughed._

_"Maybe it's genetic." He offered. I lunged before I knew what I was doing, my fist catching him in a massive right hook. Soon, we were all on the ground in a massive scuffle. I didn't hear the footsteps behind me until the adults were pulling us apart. My dad's strong, calloused hands gripped my shoulders and pulled me up like I weighed two pounds._

_"Isaac, c'mon, that's enough." He said gruffly. Jacob and Jared were also in the fray, along with a set of parents I didn't know._

_"He was sayin' mom was…" _

_"I know." Sam said, his eyes turning to split, soul searing agony for a moment. I followed along behind him, nursing a bloody nose and a black eye. My dad lifted me onto the back of the truck._

_"You're a good boy, Isaac." My dad said suddenly. "Best son I could ask for."_

_"You're not mad at me?" I asked, intimidated. He laughed a little._

_"I probably would have done worse to him." He admitted. "It's alright to fight for someone you love, Isaac. Now hold on, let me get you some ice for that eye before your mum sees it." _

_I sat in the back of the truck, suddenly proud of my bruises and bloody nose. I heard the scuffling sounds as a small head peeked around the side of the truck, frowning. I smiled at her._

_"Hey Liley. What' s up?"_

_"Blaze is bleedin' too. Momma is mad at him for fightin'." She said, conversationally. Her red hair floated around in the ever present breeze. _

_"It's okay if you're fighting about someone you care about. That's what my dad said." I answered. Reaching down to help her scramble up into the back of the truck. She was younger than me, only seven at the time. Her violet eyes were very sad as she reached out and gently touched my bruised eye._

_"I don't like it when boys fight. It's so stupid." She muttered. "What if you woulda broken your nose?"_

_"The doctors woulda fixed it." I said carelessly. She was still frowning. I didn't like her being unhappy. I lightly punched her shoulder._

_"You should play soccer with us." I offered. She turned, beaming._

_"You'd let me play? I'm not as good as Coco."_

_"Course we'll let you play Liley." I grinned. "You'll be the soccer princess."_

Course, I hadn't figured it out then. If I had, it would have been so much easier.

I felt detached from the rest of the world, like a corpse, buried under six feet of dirt. Everything was muffled…everything was unreal. I could stand on this beach for hours, sometimes I did, and I would barely even see them.

I knew I was driving everyone crazy, most of all Jacob. There'd been a few times where the thought of fighting with me just flitted through his mind before he'd push it away out of a sense of duty. I was sure if he wasn't the alpha, my head would have been through a tree by now.

My parents didn't know what to do. Despite having gone through it, the most they could tell me was to give Lilah her space. Then mom would touch her scars and Dad would carefully wrap her in his arms, and the complete love enveloping the two of them would make my stomach twist in agony.

I wasn't paying attention, not that it mattered, even if I was, I'm sure that everything would have seemed blurry anyway. I didn't see the girl running down the shore, and she didn't see me.

Of course, she could have hit me with all the speed of a train, and it wouldn't have bothered me. I was more worried about her when I turned to the athletic body on the ground. It wasn't until she looked up that it struck me. Eyes, violet eyes, Delilah's eyes, Echo's eyes.

Damnit.

"Echo." I said softly. It was almost like I'd been cornered by a ghost, not a real person at all. Her nose was screwed up in annoyance, then she looked up at me. I winced internally, because I should have been shot. The emotions flipped through her wide eyes before she could control them, happiness, hope, then crushing despair. I could hear her heart beating, faster, like it would before…

"Isaac." She cut my thoughts off. Her voice, that strong beautiful voice, was unsteady. I leaned down, heaving her off the sand. She was as light as a feather to me.

"I didn't see you." She finally said, breaking away from me. I hovered next to her, unsure of what to do. She didn't move.

"You look good." I finally said.

"Thanks." She said lamely, looking up at me. Her forehead wrinkled in concern, and she pressed a hand against my cheek. "You look horrible."

I coughed a little laugh, trying hard to smile at her. "Yeah, I pretty much feel like I'm wasting away ever since…" I trailed off, unwilling to tell her anything else. Ever since Delilah, furious, had turned to me and accused me of ruining her family.

Now I knew it was true. She used her hands to shakily brush the sand off her legs. The silence was awkward. At least she didn't appear to be hurt…but of course she wouldn't be. She was probably stronger than I was. She finally looked back up at me and stared for a few long seconds. Then she suddenly turned, her heels kicking up dirt as she started to jog away from me.

"Echo, wait…" I called after her hopelessly. She stopped, her shoulders shook.

"Don't, Isaac. Just don't." She whispered, stopping. "Whatever you say doesn't matter."

"I'm sorry." I said, coming up behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I fucked up, I really fucked up."

"I fucked up." She said, so softly. "I lived with Delilah, how the hell didn't I see this coming?" She asked, her head turned up to the sky, as if she were asking some sort of god.

"Lived?" I asked, confused.

"I'm leaving, Isaac. I'm out of here." She said, her voice monotone. I could see her now, in her car, driving down endless highways. I didn't like it.

"You can't leave." I said, grasping at straws. "They say something is coming after you Echo. Some sort of…"

"Evil." She finished. "So, I'm supposed to stay here, and watch you and Delilah get cozy together?" She asked, her voice a hiss. "That'd make your day, wouldn't it? You could have her, and you'd never even have to lose me."

"That's not it at all." I protested. "I'm worried…"

"Worry, then. Suffer." She spit. I glared at her back.

"Don't you think I am? Do you think I'm having _fun_?" I asked venomously, shaking minutely.

"I think you're a bastard, Isaac!" She turned now, her color was flushed, her own hands were shaking. "I gave you everything I had! I'd have done anything with you, and you imprint on Delilah?!"

I grabbed her shoulders, and her fists came up, beating uselessly on my chest. I barely felt them…but her words were like knives hurled into my already useless heart. I closed my eyes and tried to take several deep breaths. Finally, her hands fell to her side, her eyes were brimming with tears that didn't fall.

"It's not your fault." She suddenly said, her voice so soft it was barely noticeable. "I'm not worth imprinting on."

"That's hardly true." I muttered, my hands still on her shoulders.

"It is. There's either something wrong with _me_ or…or…"

"Or?" I pressed. Her eyes were lowered to the ground, she raised her hand to wipe her eyes.

"Or I'm going to die soon, and there's no reason for anyone else to love me. It'll just hurt one more person."

"What?" I blurted out, my fingers tightening on her skin. There was a ball of panic inside my stomach now. "You _can't_ die." I didn't want Echo to die. I couldn't imagine a world where Echo didn't exist in some form, any form. My mind flashed, horrifically, to a funeral. I could see the body in the coffin, pale and cold, the slender red headed girl next to it sobbing uncontrollably as the rest of our families filed past in various expressions of grief and mourning.

"I imagine I probably can. We should test it out. Do you think a bullet through the heart would kill me, or do you think that we should try slitting my wrists first?" She asked sarcastically. I took a deep breath.

"That isn't funny Co…"

"If you call me Coco, I will burn you to a crisp. I don't even care that I'll have to explain it to everybody."

"Echo Isabella Black." I said coldly. "If you die, what are your parents going to do? Your mom hasn't even gotten over losing Sarah."

"How did you know about Sarah?" She asked.

"I know what's in everyone's mind. Seth thinks about her a lot, he was there when your mom almost died." I explained quickly. "I know that this Pandorie thing wants you, and I don't care how scared of living you are, we cannot afford to lose you!" And I meant it, every damn word spilling from my mouth like word vomit. I loved Delilah…more than I could ever put into words. In fact, that was one of the few things I could count on, that I would always love Delilah. But…I loved Echo too. It had changed, somehow, it didn't hold a candle to how I felt about Liley, but it was still there, and it always would be.

"I'm not afraid of dying." She said, her voice a flat monotone. "I could hurt people. I could hurt my family." She whispered, looking down at her own hand, clenched into a tight fist. I took it in mine and loosened it. Suddenly, Echo looked a lot more fragile to me. For the first time in my life, I was scared for her.

"You won't." I said softly. "C'mon, Echo. My mom made apple pie." I put an arm lightly on her shoulders, steering her away from the beach. I was afraid to leave her alone when she was like this. She went along, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

My home wasn't far, the sturdy building was just a short walk. As soon as it came into view, I could see Daniel on my porch…and my dad.

"That isn't good." I muttered under my breath. Echo's eyes darted up and she instantly bit her lip, a bit of old humor appearing in her eyes. A dull spark of the constant life that I once saw there every minute.

"Danny's in trouble." She said in a soft, sing song voice. As soon as they heard it, both Daniel and my dad looked up. Daniel's smile was wide and he jumped off the porch steps. He made a beeline straight to us, snatching Echo out from under my arm and pulling her into his in a tight, exuberant hug.

"Ow, my spine." Echo winced. Dan loosened his grip, stepping back and grinning.

"How are you feeling? Do you need me to beat him up for you?" Dan asked, turning to glare at me in a suspicious kind of way.

"No. Why the hell are you so happy?" Echo asked, scowling. I looked up at the porch. My dad, who usually would have been quite concerned about Echo's sudden appearance, was looking at mom. He looked like he was about to go to a funeral. Mom looked a little bit overjoyed.

"Where's Abigail?" I asked, suspicious now. Dan grinned again, unable to keep the happiness off his face.

"Class." He said. "You can't tell her I was here."

"Not like you're not always here." My dad muttered resentfully. Mom wrapped her arms around him, her beautiful scarred face beaming up at him.

"Oh no." I groaned. "You didn't." The dots connecting instantly in my head.

"Didn't what?" Echo asked. Daniel beamed at her.

"I suppose this isn't a good time to ask for a favor, huh?" He asked. She glared at him suspiciously.

"I guess it depends on what you want." She mumbled. Dan laughed again.

"Only one little song." He said, smiling. "That's it, I promise."

Echo looked at him, raising an eyebrow, before she shrugged her shoulders. "What song?"

Dan whispered something in her ear, so low I couldn't even hear, before winking and taking off into the woods. Echo stared after him, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Huh." She said, tilting her head. "I probably should have seen that coming."

"Echo, sweetheart." Mom said, drifting off the porch and pulling Echo into a big hug. "I've missed having you around. Come on in, have something to eat." She said in a tone that left no room for argument, sweeping her into the house. I followed at a leisurely pace.

"How are you holding up, old man?" I asked. Sam let out a long suffering sigh, shaking his head. My lips twitched. "That bad?"

"How about you?" He asked, looking up at me. I looked away quickly.

"About as bad as she is, I think." I answered. "Maybe a little bit worse. She's…she thinks she's going to die."

Sam looked away too, putting a heavy hand on my shoulder as we went into the kitchen. Echo was sitting at the kitchen table, my mom behind her, looking at the elegant notebook my mom kept the pack records in.

"So...I'm glad to say my theory has been proven." Emily said, leaning over and flipping the page.

"Who are all these people?" Echo asked, her finger trailing down a list of names.

"I think, I'm almost ninety five percent positive, that those are a lot of the old spirit warriors."

"The ones that became wolves?" Echo asked.

"No, see…only one became a wolf, remember?" Emily pressed. "The rest of them never went into the spirit world again. I suppose, without using their power, they became normal members of the tribe. But here's the interesting part…"

Emily was moving Echo's hand down the page, over the criss-crossing lines. "See, this man, he was a descendent of one of the spirit warriors. And he had three daughters…none of their names survived, but this one roughly corresponds with the time the third wife would have lived."

"So you're saying that the first chief, Taha Aki, imprinted on this girl?" I asked, coming around to the table too, suddenly interested.

"I think so. And…if you look down…" She flipped the book around, and we followed the names. Some of them had question marks beside them, others were blank with only things like "second son". Then I saw names I knew. Emily, Claire, Kim, Jessie…

"Whoah." I said suddenly. "Are you saying that…all the werewolves are imprinting on the daughters of the old spirit warriors?"

"It makes sense. Not only that…I think that the spirit warriors were actually some kind of witches themselves. Not exactly like your mom, but close." Emily said, excited. "It makes so much sense…your dad imprinting on your mom, it brought new blood in. New witch blood."

"And all these girls…do they have potential to be witches?" I asked. Emily shook her head.

"I talked to your mom about it, and she doesn't think so. She doesn't know how our witches worked, and the blood is so diluted by now…but if we keep on combining our blood…we might get someone who could become a spirit warrior, in a couple more generations. Especially with the help of your blood in the mix."

"Not my blood." Echo corrected sadly, her finger tracing over the line connecting Blaze and Leah. I thankfully noted mom hadn't jumped the gun and put me and Delilah together. "Blaze and Lilah's, but not mine."


	21. Chapter 20: Thirteen Years

**(AN) Lucky…Katie didn't come down with laryngitis till the very last minute. She was also the girl who sang at my graduation. I actually didn't like her very much. Paul is also lucky he didn't get pounded into a sheer paste by the force of Zack's overprotective rage.**

**Also, NEW POLL! Most of you are in extreme support of Isaac/Delilah, so yay :-) The new poll will determine who will get a very short one shot written about them later on. Each tarot card describes and is associated with a WotR character (about three or four of them are easy to figure out. The rest are a little bit harder. If you want to try and figure it out, go look up tarot cards on wikipedia. Some characters {Blaze, Liley, and Echo} are not on there.) The one shot will be enigmatic…and will answer some questions…and create many more new ones. The poll will be open for a week!**

**Chapter 20: Thirteen Years**

"Mom, ow." I said, wincing as the pin grazed my skin.

"Sorry baby. There, that's the last one." Stella said, standing up behind me. Despite the fact that I had gotten a normal sized graduation robe, it has still been awkwardly large in some places and too long. Mom had to pin it up so that it didn't pool on the ground.

"Can I take it off now?" I asked hopefully.

"Might as well keep it on, Evie. We gotta leave in fifteen minutes." Dad said, handing me the awful graduation hat while mom settled the honor chords over my shoulders. I sighed in a self suffering sort of way, rolling my eyes as the doorbell rang.

"It's Paul." I said out loud, twirling a long, golden curl in my fingers. Mom and dad both left the room, leaving me standing in front of the mirror. I had to admit, this color green was not something I should be wearing. It made me look paler, and I still felt like I was being swallowed whole by the robes. I could, however, hide the notecards for my speech in the voluminous sleeves. I pulled them out, scanning over them one last time.

"Evie." Paul said. I looked up, meeting his eyes in the mirror. I smiled immediately, turning to look at him. He looked a little worried. "I smell blood."

"Mom stuck me with a pin. I'm fine." I ducked away from the mirror, near tackling him in pure relief. "It's my fault, really. I can't stop fidgeting."

"Nervous?" He asked, wrapping one arm around my back. The other was still behind his back. I ignored his question because I knew he already knew the answer. Instead I just snuggled into his chest, pressing my cool cheek against his shirt. I could still feel the heart burning from his skin.

"I brought you a present." He said, his fingers lightly toying with my hair. From behind his back, he brought out a beautiful flower arrangement, pink and white roses in a swirling blue vase. There was a little white bear gripping the vase. I laughed, delighted, taking it from him.

"Oh, Paul…they're beautiful." I mumbled, sniffing their heady fragrance was enough to make me feel almost drunk. Or maybe I was feeling that way because Paul's eyes were burning again. It made me blush, in the mirror I could see my cheeks turn the same color as the pink roses.

"I have something else too." He cleared his throat, reaching into his pocket while I sat the roses on my dresser. I noticed that none of them had thorns and had to smile. I wondered if Paul had put in a special request to the florist, or if he'd sheared the thorns off himself so I wouldn't be able to prick my finger on them. When I turned back to him, he was holding a small velvet box in his hand. He offered it to me with a grin.

I took it from him, puzzled, popping open the lid. I couldn't help beaming as I saw the little clay charm nestled in the velvet fabric. "Your grandma's necklace?" I asked, although I already knew for sure.

When I was a child, there were days I would spend with Paul at his home, the one he shared with Brady and Quil. I enjoyed going over there to this day. I'd always admired this necklace, Paul kept it in his room on a hook in the wall. When I asked about it, he had let me wear it and told me stories about his grandma.

I knew, well before Paul had met me, he had temper issues and had almost attacked my Aunt Bella when she was still human. He'd explained to me why, over time. His father barely knew his mother when she got pregnant, and the woman had dumped Paul on his dad's doorstep then skipped town. Paul's dad had brought Paul to his mother, and Paul's grandma took care of him as a boy. After she died…Paul had nobody except the father he barely knew. He explained that for a long time, he'd been angry at the world.

"Yeah…everyone else is going to be wearing some sort of tribe regalia…I think Echo is actually wearing the bracelet Ephraim Black carved for his wife. You should have it. It's not like I wear it anyway."

I gently ran my fingers over the clay. It was in the shape of a wolf's head…carved and inked with little black lines to make it appear almost gray. He took it from the box and looped the chain over my head. It hung right by my heart.

"Thank you." I whispered softly. He leaned down, kissing my forehead.

"It's a good luck charm. You know you'll do fine tonight." He mumbled against my skin.

Somebody coughed loudly from the doorway and Paul almost jumped away from me. I looked up to see my dad adjusting his tie, glaring evenly at Paul. Paul seemed to be blushing, which only made me giggle as I swept forward, standing on my tiptoes to kiss Zack's cheek.

"Dad?" I questioned. He turned to look at me, his eyes softening immediately. I laughed. "Is it time to go?"

"Yes." He said mournfully, putting an arm around my shoulders. "I guess it is."

Paul, mom, and dad disappeared into the auditorium while I went back to the cafeteria. It surprised me that Echo was there already, looking tired and flustered.

"Is your whole family here?" I asked, placing my own purse on the table. I noticed that Echo's robe was in a heap on the table. She was attempting to pin up her long hair into a neat bun and failing miserably. I straightened the robe quickly and then gestured to her to sit down while I began to work on her hair.

"Gods, they're not here yet. I don't think Blaze is even dressed yet." She said, although there was a touch of grudging affection. "It's a madhouse. Grandpa Billy is there, and so is Grandpa William…"

"He flew in?" I asked.

"Yeah, said he couldn't miss the graduation of his two oldest granddaughters. Mom didn't even know he was coming, but she's really happy he's there. He wanted to go to your house and see you before, but once he got in the door he couldn't get back out. Besides, you know how he always favored Liley."

"It's cause she's so much like your mom. That's what dad says anyway. Besides, she's the youngest." I said easily. It really didn't bother me, Delilah needed the extra attention more than I think we did.

"Yeah, well he asked to see Lilah's photos, so that's what ended up keeping him. The house is a mess, Mom's stressed, and I just needed to get out of there. Do you know the Cullen's are coming too?" She asked.

"Yep, knew that." I'd dreamed of that a week ago. "Speaking of which, how in the world did Dan…"

"I have no idea." She answered, grinning bemusedly. "I can't wait to see Abby's face."

"Oh, hey, look. Here come the boys." I said, looking up as I put the last pin in.

"And Jess." Echo said, her voice a little colder. I hugged her quickly as the boys threw down their stuff. Jess was already dressed, standing beside Jeff, her eyes wide and dreamy.

"Hey witch babies." Tyler said as he slid into a seat, leaning back.

"Hey wolf boys." I replied instantly. I'd just seen the bracelet Echo was wearing. It was a silver charm bracelet with a couple wooden charms of wolves hanging off of it. Jess snapped out of her trance, looking at us like she'd never quite seen us before. I smiled at her, half apologetically.

_When did he tell her?_ Echo asked in her head.

_Yesterday, I think._ I answered. There was a little rush of sympathy in her head and Echo managed a smile too. "Hey Jess." She said out loud.

"I smell Cullens." Daniel said, looking over his shoulder. "Guess they're here okay." It was half a grumble, I had to sigh. Suddenly, Jess detached herself from Jeff and flung her arms around both Echo and I.

"I think I'm dreaming. Or nuts." She whispered fervently. Jeff lingered behind, looking a little wary. Echo patted her back softly.

"It's okay, Jessie." I soothed. "I'm pretty sure that's normal."

"I'm going to need everyone to start lining up…" The principal called. "Alphabetical order."

Jess peeled herself away from us and Echo promised to show her everything we could do at some later time. I tried not to think that she was lying, Echo wouldn't be around to show her anything. While Echo put her robe on, we began to line up. I realized that it would be the last time I ever lined up behind Dan. He was grinning, half humming to himself.

"Hey, Dan…" I said. He turned to look at me, smiling warmly.

"I won't let you fall, Evie." He promised. I nodded thankfully. I noticed that one of our teacher, the music teacher, had cornered Echo by her table. She was the only student not in line now. Their voices were low and urgent. I tuned into Echo's mind.

_Don't want to…not in front of everyone. Katie Helsel is such an idiot…_ Her mind shouted.

"What was Katie Helsel supposed to do?" I whispered, poking Dan in the ribs.

"Sing, I think."

"Not anymore." I whispered, watching as Echo tore across the cafeteria and into the hallway leading to the choir room. "Is she sick?"

Daniel was quiet for a moment, listening intensely. The he started to laugh. "Laryngitis. Poor Echo."

"She really does hate to sing in front of crowds." I muttered. "She doesn't like everyone staring at her."

"She's really good at it." Dan said, shrugging. I sighed. The line began to move to the auditorium doors. I noticed that Jess was right in front of Jess, and at the last possible moment, Echo ducked in front of Tyler, arranging her hat. Her mind was seething unhappily.

The music cued, and we began to walk down the long aisle in strange, halting steps. Thankfully, I didn't fall. I did see Jess trip and stumble, but Jeff caught her and set her right before anyone even noticed. We arranged ourselves on the stage and I looked out over the audience, nervously fingering the note cards in my sleeve. I could see my family, my mom and dad and Paul. Dad was holding a video camera. I winced. Behind them was Cassie, Jake, Blaze, Liley, Billy and grandpa William.

In the very back of the auditorium, inconspicuous in the last row, was a group of people dressed all in black. Of course, I knew who they were by their pale, gleaming skin. I wondered if my mother was cloaking them as well.

The principal began to speak. Daniel was fidgeting in boredom, checking the clock every minute. I continually ran over my speech in my mind.

_Don't worry._ Echo's voice intruded into my mind. The president was introducing me now, rattling off my accomplishments. Honor society, highest GPA, won an essay writing contest. I grew redder which each one. Finally, he said my name, and the auditorium broke out into applause, including my own peers. Daniel elbowed me in the ribs to make me move. I stood, shakily, making my way to the podium. I could hear my family, loudest of them all, as the principal shook my hand. I stood at the podium, my note cards on the ledge, trying to calm down.

Something was flooding my mind…something from Echo. I realized, with relief, she was trying to drown out my emotions with hers. She was very, very calm. I latched onto it like I was drowning. The auditorium was now completely quiet.

"Hi everyone." I said quietly into the microphone. "I'd like, especially, for the last time to say hello to all my classmates."

"I'm sure that all of you know I'm not very good at the whole public speaking enterprise. In fact, I'm sure that some of you remember the time I froze up in Mrs. Adam's class and could barely move. That was only twenty people, so needless to say…I'm a bit terrified." There was some laughter, especially from Tyler, who'd been in that class with me.

"I'm very thankful for this opportunity to personally say thank you…to my family, our teachers, and to all of you. The friendships I've made here are blessings in so many ways. In this school…a great emphasis was placed on community. This might be the last time that we are all together in one place, but we must never forget that we are part of a community, that we are bound to La Push by chains that cannot ever be broken." There was a very somber silence now. Even in Echo's head.

"This world…is not at all what we think of it. There are so many things out there that are unknown, frightening. When we face those things, and we will all face them, we should recall the people that love us, that supported us through everything that we have ever went through. We should recall the strength of our ancestors, and use it push forward, no matter the cost."

"And I guess…that all I can advise you to do, is to be there. Be there in your darkest moments, be there for each other when there is no light. Because…we have to have faith, that just by being there in the dark, that dawn will eventually come. It's a stubborn hope…and one that cannot be forgotten."

"Congratulations, for making it this far, and I hope to see you again." I finished. There was a roar of applause as I made my way back to my chair, dazed.

"Good job, Evie. Very touching, not long winded at all." Daniel commented as I sat back down.

_Beautiful, Evie._ Echo said. The principal was talking again, although the applause had not completely gone away.

"I'd like to announce a change in the program." The principal began. "Miss Katie Helsel has come down with laryngitis and will not be able to sing with us tonight. However, Miss Echo Black has gallantly…"

_Reluctantly._ Echo corrected.

"Offered her own talent for the evening. So, I ask you to welcome Echo Black…"

The auditorium busted into even louder applause. I looked up at Echo as she stepped up from the front row. I could hear Blaze and Seth hollering loudly. The music teacher put a microphone in center stage. Echo's features were hard in the light, fierce. Her voice was musical when she began speaking.

"Thank you very much. I'll be singing…"

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head. I lifted a hand to my temple, rubbing it. Echo paused, looking back at me for a second, confused, before she began speaking again. "Singing 'A hero comes home' by Idina Menzel…" She trailed off. The music teacher was down in the pit, and he began to stir the old piano to life.

Something was happening. The pain in my temple had receded to a dull throb, but it was like it was trying to tell me something. It was as if something had changed suddenly…and could never be the same.

Echo started to sing. Her voice was heavy…laden with emotion. It drowned out…overpowered the useless piano.

"Out of the mist of history

She'll come again

Sailing on ships across the sea

To a wounded Nation

Signs of a savoir

Like fire on the water

It's what we prayed for

One of our own

Just wait

Though wide she may roam

Always a hero comes home

She goes where no one has gone

But always a hero comes home"

It was like a deep, hidden call. I saw people leaning closer, on the edge of their seats as she drew them closer with her voice. Was it just the emotion surrounding the moment, or was it even stronger than it usually was? It was raw power…surging like the ocean. Unstoppable. Her voice faded too soon, the music haunting me. I could barely breathe.

It was Echo's way of leaving a message for us. This momentary unpleasantness wasn't forever…she would come home when the time was right. Tears fell from my eyes as the crowd hooted and applauded, standing and shouting, wiping tears from their eyes as she bowed wearily.

"That was lovely, Miss Black." The principal said, dabbing at her own eyes. "Absolutely lovely."

There was more applause as Echo sunk into her seat. Tyler reached out, taking her hand in a show of support. I sighed, leaning back. The rest of the ceremony was a blur for me, I'd done my part, it was over. They called our names to cross the stage and receive our diplomas, and we did. Each time our names would be called, the auditorium would become louder as the pack called out. When Dan crossed the stage before me, everyone heard Abby yelling, "I love you Dan!" It made us smile.

"I now present our graduating class!" The principal said, and the boys all threw their hats in the air.

We marched out the same way we marched in and found ourselves back in the cafeteria. Tyler pulled us into a big group hug, mostly centering around Echo. I think…we were all afraid to let go.

We didn't bother taking our robes off…we knew our parents wanted pictures of us in them. Out in the hallway, the only two that didn't separate were Echo and I. We found our family, and the Cullens, in the farthest corner, back by the classrooms. They cheered as we approached, hand in hand. My grandfather, William, stepped out of the crowd and pulled us both to him. He smelled like old spice and cigars.

"Beautiful, you two are absolutely beautiful." He murmured, approvingly, kissing both of us on the head. Paul winked at me and I smiled, allowing my eyes to roam over the crowd as grandpa near smothered us.

The Cullens were mixed in with our family…all except one, who seemed to be staying a good distance away from Edward. He was tall…although I was used to that. He was probably as tall as Tyler and Dan, a good head taller than Echo. His curly, dark hair fell messily over his pale skin and hid his golden eyes from view. I knew him from the dreams I'd had of this event, Christian. He'd joined the Cullens a couple months ago.

But he wasn't looking away, bored and disinterested. He wasn't even looking at the other Cullens, although Edward continued to shoot him murderous glances, and Jacob continued to look at him oddly, like he was seeing a ghost.

No…he was staring at Echo.

Staring at her like he hadn't seen anything in a long time. Then he looked at me, only briefly, before pointing his eyes at the ground.

Weird. I wondered if Echo had noticed.

"William, let me get a turn too." Billy said, his gravelly voice amused. Echo turned to him, leaning down to kiss Billy's leathery cheek as Paul grabbed me from behind and swung me into the air.

As I twirled around…I noticed that Christian was staring at her again.


	22. Chapter 21: Saying Goodbye

**(AN) Oooh…this is sad. Christian = smooth, though. Vote in the poll!**

**Chapter 21: Saying Goodbye**

**(ECHO)**

William finally let go of me, and I knelt down next to Billy. He took my hand in his own creased and worn one, looking up at me like I was some sort of angel. "I'm so proud of you, Echo." He said softly.

"Thank you grandpa." I said softly, hugging him tight.

"Don't stay away for too long." He whispered. "We'll miss you."

And with that, he let me go, never one to show too much emotion. "Paul, quit hogging Eva…" He chided. I was suddenly pulled into burning hot arms as Dad pulled me close to him.

"Your song was beautiful." He muttered. "Nice robe."

I grinned, shrugging. Mom had to pin it up, but I liked it. Mom's was behind him, snapping pictures. She kissed my cheek, smiling. "Congrats Coco, baby."

Delilah hung back awkwardly, but as soon as Dad let go Blaze swung me up, laughing. "You did it! Out of the public school system!"

"Blaze, put me down you jerk!" I laughed. He sat me down with an exaggerated bow and I smiled, reaching forward and tugging Delilah into my arms.

"Just because you got the boy doesn't mean I don't get a hug when I graduate." I whispered into her ear, kissing her temple before I let her go. She seemed hesitant to let go, but she barely had a choice before I was pulled into the Cullen's arms. My aunt Bella hugged me tight, her sturdy stone arms wrapped around my frame.

"Very moving song, we approve." Bella teased, kissing my cheek.

"You should have played as well. I know you can play piano better than that man could." Edward criticized. I shushed him, hugging him as well. He grinned and patted my back. I was passed down the line, Rosalie hugging too tightly, Alice criticizing the graduation robes, and Emmett tossing me high into the air before putting me back down to face the last member of our little group.

He hung away from the action, I'd barely noticed him at all. He looked up at me, his dark curls hanging and partially obscuring his liquid gold eyes. I smiled, holding out a hand. "Hello, I'm Echo."

"I've heard a lot about you." Christian said, his eyes meeting mine with a warm sort of sparkle. "Nobody bothered to mention you were so beautiful and talented. I'm Christian." He said. I could pick up a faint accent, was it British or Irish? I could feel the blood rushing to my cheek. It was his voice…it sounded like warm honey.

"You're making fun of me." I deduced quickly, narrowing my eyes and lowering my hand. Before I could the whole way, he laughed, grasping it and bringing it to his mouth, lightly brushing my knuckles with his stone cold lips before letting go with a smirk.

"Hardly." He laughed.

"Echo." Someone called, I turned away, confused, lightly running my fingers over my knuckles, where it felt like I had been lightly electrocuted. I noticed Edward moving past me toward Christian, the look on his face terrifying. I couldn't help but grin.

Alice wouldn't let me change out of the little black dress I was wearing under my robe, but she did allow me to switch out the heels with a pair of ballet flats after much whining. I got into my car, turning it on immediately. Much to my surprise, Blaze slid into the passenger seat. I noticed his guitar was in the back.

"Daniel talked you into this too?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He snorted.

"I'm your back up. Did that dude kiss your _hand_?" Blaze asked, disbelief evident. I laughed, nodding my head. Blaze rolled his eyes. "I thought Dad was going to eviscerate him. Edward got to him first."

"I don't know, maybe that's how they did it before he became a vamp. Who knows?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders as I pulled out of my parking place and made a beeline to the beach. "Who's going to be here?"

"Everyone." Blaze answered simply, grinning. I shook my head and turned up the radio.

I parked in between Tyler's car and what I thought was Quil's, although I wasn't positive. Blaze and I trudged down to the beach. To my surprise, a lot of people were already there. I smiled and waved at the Uley girls, Emily, Abby, and Emma. Abby stood lightly, making her way over to us.

"Hey, have you seen Dan? He barely said hi after the ceremony." She asked as Blaze sat his guitar on the ground. I shook my head.

"Nope. I'm singing tonight." I said to distract her. She smiled. "I'll play your favorite song first, promise. I'm sure Dan is around." I soothed. She rolled her eyes and went away. Blaze and I turned to laugh at each other. Eva appeared on the beach next, linking arms with Paul. Stella, Alice, Zack and Jasper were all right behind them. Eva drifted over to me naturally, but she didn't get a chance to say anything before a loud squeal broke the night.

"Congrats girls!" Claire yelled. She was a pretty woman, petite, with large doe eyes and long wavy hair. Her stomach was abnormally huge, bulging out from her small frame. She seemed to be glowing in the light of the fire.

"Claire, you're a whale." I teased. She pouted, her hand fluttering near her stomach.

"I think you're gorgeous, Claire." Eva said with a smile. "Wanna know the date?"

"Just tell me it's soon, Evie. I can't bear it anymore. The only thing I can fit into anymore is Quil's clothing." She said, sulking. I reached out, lightly touching her abdomen. I could feel the little life inside kicking.

"Around a month, give or take." Eva promised.

"I think it's cute when she wears my clothes." Quil said in his husky voice, coming from behind her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He leaned down to kiss her. I had to look away at the ocean.

I didn't notice Bella was right beside me until I felt her cool hand on my shoulder. She leaned her head against mine and sighed. "You're all grown up." She said sadly.

"You've still got Liley. And Blaze, he'll never grow up." I pointed out cheerfully.

"How are you holding up, Coco? Don't lie." Bella warned. I looked away again, into the crowd. I couldn't see Isaac. I wondered if he was coming.

"I'll be fine, Bells." I said softly, trying to smile for her sake, so she wouldn't worry.

"So much like your parents." She muttered disagreeably.

"Sure, sure." I teased. I saw a flick of a smile form across her features. Blaze, poked me in the ribs.

"Dan's ready." He whispered. Bella raised an eyebrow and drifted away, back into the crowd.

"Alright, start strumming until everybody shuts up." I commanded, stepping onto a piece of a log. Blaze strummed loudly on the guitar. Everybody turned to look. I cleared my throat.

"Well, I got browbeat into singing tonight by my so-called friends…" I started off with a joke.

"You love us Echo!" Tyler yelled from the crowd. If I wouldn't have been in front of my parents, I'd have flicked him off.

"But since I had to sing at the school tonight, don't expect too much." I finished, rolling my eyes. There was a smattering of applause. "This first one goes out to our own Dear Abby. Love Story by Taylor Swift."

Blaze began to strum again, this time with a song in mind. I closed my eyes as I began to sing.

"We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony of summer air

See the lights,

See the party, the ball gowns

I see you make your way through the crowd

You say hello

Little did I know

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said…."

People were breaking up into couples when I opened my eyes. I saw Paul swirling Eva around, her golden curls dancing in the air. Bella and Edward were dancing too, smiling at each other, completely lost. I smiled too, searching out the rest of my friends in the crowd. I didn't expect to see Christian, alone, on the outskirts of the party. He was staring at me.

I looked away suddenly, unable to comprehend the look on his face. Was my hair a mess? No, somebody would have told me if anything was wrong with my appearance. Was he staring because of my voice? I guess nobody had bothered to tell him about me. I instantly felt awkward, thankful there were a million other things to focus on. I locked onto Abby, standing on her own, smiling at her. She wasn't really paying attention, continually looking around as if she were missing part of herself.

"Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real,

Don't be afraid

We'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town…"

Dan had a flair for the dramatic, because that was when he appeared out among the other dancers, pulling Abby into his arms. She grinned, wrapping her arms around her neck. The guitar faded out, leaving me all alone. People were turning to look now at Abby and Dan. My voice was soft, only loud enough to hear over the ocean, as I sang the last part.

"I said…Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head, I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring…

And said…"

My song cut off, there was silence as Dan took Abby's hand in his own, kneeling on the sand. Everybody seemed to be holding their breath. Abby's eyes widened as Dan pulled out a ring box. Her hand rose to her mouth. Dan took a deep breath.

"Marry me Juliet…you'll never have to be alone." He was speaking the words to the song now, not trusting his singing voice. I had to smile. "I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad…go pick out a white dress. It's a love story… Abby… just say yes." He pleaded, his eyes gleaming.

Abby made some sort of sound in her throat, before falling to her knees as well, throwing herself at Dan and curling her arms around him tightly. Tears were falling down her face as her lips found his. I noticed the tears in Emily's eyes as she hugged Sam.

"Wait, wait." Dan said, pulling Abby away from him and smirking. "Is that a yes?"

"Of course it is, jerk." Abby mumbled. Dan quickly opened the box and slipped the ring onto her finger. Everyone began to hoot and holler. I smiled sadly, turning from the sight and jumping off the log.

"Where are you going?" Blaze asked, probably the only one who noticed me.

"For a walk." I said, waving my hand in dismissal. He shrugged his shoulders, reaching over to turn on the radio. I walked away, undeterred, into the dark night.

I took my shoes off so I could walk in the cold surf one last time. I hummed lightly under my breath, that song in my head without words was back and stronger than ever. I felt him long before I heard him, and I paused so he could catch up.

"Why are you following me?" I asked the darkness.

"Why are you running away from your own graduation party?" Christian's honey voice asked. I shrugged.

"Never much liked parties." I responded. "That still doesn't explain why you're creeping."

"I thought it a shame for you to be alone." He answered. I thought he was right beside me, but I couldn't quite tell in the darkness. "Tell me about yourself."

"I'm just an echo." I answered quietly. There was nothing but the roar of the ocean and the distant noise from the party.

"You're hurting." He mumbled quietly.

"You're very clever. Why does it matter?" I asked, my voice harder than I meant it to be.

"It matters." He said softly.

"Echo!" Someone yelled down the beach. I turned on my heel, Christian caught my wrist.

"I've got to go." I said. "Before anyone realizes I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" He asked, and I thought there might have been a hint of panic there.

"I don't know yet. Please." I said softly. His arm dropped, and I was gone, back to the parking lot. I silently thanked God Isaac hadn't thought to put his guitar in the trunk, because then he would have seen the two suitcases and duffel bag I'd been sneaking out of the house for days.

"You're not going to say goodbye, then? To anyone?" A quiet voice asked, the small figure sitting on the hood of my car. I turned to her, trying hard to smile.

"Please don't lecture me, Evie." I whispered. "Don't tell me not to go."

"No, I won't lecture you." She responded, looking up at the stars. "I want you to stay, but I won't ask you too. I'm selfish enough as it is without chaining you up too."

"You are anything but selfish, Evie." I said, offering her a hand to help her off the hood of the car. "Does anyone else know…?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone else you were leaving tonight. I figured you didn't want to say goodbye."

"It'd be too hard." I said softly. "I left mom and dad a note at home. It's on my dresser." There was silence for a few moments. I noticed the tears shining in the starlight. I took Eva's hands in mine, struggling for the words to say.

"We both know I have to go, Evie. Don't cry. Don't make this harder than it has to be." I begged. She sniffled, throwing her arms around me.

"You're everything I know, Echo. I don't know what I'll do without you." She admitted. I had to fight the tears rising in my own eyes.

"You'll be fine, Paul will take care of you." I said softly. "I have to go Evie."

"I know." She said, pulling away. "I know. You're not alone, Echo, no matter where you go. We'll always be with you."

"I know." I said, pulling away and opening the car door.

"Echo, wait." She said. I turned to look at her. "If I'm not selfish, why'd I let you jump?" She asked, and I could see it in her mind. The swirling pool of blackness.

"Maybe that's the only way." I answered numbly, sliding into the car. When I pulled out of La Push, she was still standing there.


	23. Chapter 22: Shooting Stars and Sirens

**(AN) Sorry for this chapter being so long coming! I've been ridiculously busy, but I hope you guys like this update! Please vote in the poll, it's a four way tie, and I know more than four people read this!**

**Chapter 22: Shooting Stars and Sirens**

**(CHRISTIAN)**

Anxious wasn't the right word. It wasn't strong enough. It was more like I was painfully aware of every second trickling by.

"Will you stop it?" Jasper asked, his voice strained. "Before I come back there and…"

"I'd like to see you try." I grinned, cocky, leaning back in Alice's backseat. She rolled her eyes, reaching over to grab his hand in hers.

"It's okay, Edward is going to rip him to pieces if he keeps it up." Alice said quickly, kissing his cheek. Jasper rolled his eyes, slouching back.

It had been this way for months. I couldn't help but appreciate the way I'd easily fallen into the pattern of their life. They knew what I was looking for…and I knew that they knew something about it. That song, that beautiful siren song, was still calling for me.

I remembered when I'd first come to them. Night had fallen and everyone was outside except for Esme and I. I was wondering around their large living room, looking at the pictures I'd first noticed when I'd walked in the door. They had accepted me easily enough, if slightly grudgingly.

"Who's this?" I asked, moving past the pictures of the Cullens. There were more of these pictures…pictures of a family that weren't vampires at all. The one I was looking at was of a couple. There was a woman with long red hair and a rather large man behind her with russet skin and shaggy dark hair. Beside them was Edward and Bella, but Bella seemed…human. Not only that, but under closer inspection…that had to be the man that had visited me thirteen years ago with that girl…

"That's Cassandra and Jacob." Esme answered softly, moving forward with a small smile.

"She reminds me of someone I met once." I mused out loud. Esme frowned.

"I'm not surprised." She said softly.

"Does she…she knows?" I asked, inclining my head to the side.

"Cassie is a witch. Jacob is a shapeshifter…he calls himself a werewolf."

Witch. My heart almost started beating again and I turned to look at the other photos. There was a bunch of them, including a wedding picture. That's when I saw what I was looking for.

There was a picture of four teenagers sitting on a front porch, their arms draped over each other, their smiles bright and happy. There was the youngest, or at least she looked youngest. She looked most like Cassie, but her features were sharper, her body more lean and muscled than delicate. She looked exactly like the girl I'd met thirteen years previous…only she'd looked so much older then. Like she'd survived a war.

"Their children?" I asked. Esme nodded.

"Only three of them, though. That's Delilah." She pointed to the young girl I'd been studying. "She's their youngest. Then there's Blaze…" She pointed to the only boy, a tall, strong looking young man who I might have mistaken for the oldest. His hair was a dark auburn shade, like a mix between his father and mother. "And that's Echo, she's the oldest. The girl beside her is Eva, she's Cassie's niece."

I finally looked at the last two figures in the photograph. The first thing to jump out at me was how opposite they looked, like night and day sitting together. Eva was a sunny blonde, her smile saintly. Her pale skin was made even paler by Echo sitting so close to her, and Echo…

I'd seen my share of humans and vampires. I thought I knew physical beauty in all manifestations, but something in her picture just took me by surprise. It might have been the way her dark hair starkly contrasted with the violet eyes that jumped right out of the photo. It might have been the way she curled an arm around Eva's shoulders almost protectively, it might even have been the smile that just radiated mischief. I wasn't certain.

I did know that something drew me to her immediately, a long vacant urge I'd suppressed for years. I didn't ask Esme any more questions that night…but I asked everyone questions about their whole family slowly.

Alice had let it slip that Echo was the tomboy, Eva was the biggest girl, and Delilah loved fashion but also getting her clothes muddy in a spur of the moment game of football. Emmett related a story of how Blaze and Echo had once snuck off at night to go cliff diving by themselves when they were only twelve and ten. Eva could see the future when she dreamed, according to Bella, and Delilah had this shield that was impenetrable.

Blaze had just turned into a werewolf, like his dad. But the thing that I was waiting to hear didn't come from Bella, Alice, Carlisle, or Esme, who accepted me more easily than anyone else had. It came from Jasper as we raced through the woods together on one of our hunting trips that served as male bonding time. Emmett and Edward were racing ahead, and I finally mentioned what I'd been thinking for awhile.

"Seems awful, that Echo's siblings and cousin have all those extra powers, and she doesn't have one." I commented casually. Jasper, who was busy listening to the sounds of Emmett and Edward, who'd finally started wrestling, just smiled.

"Oh, no, she's like me. Only it's when she sings." He commented, then stopped, grimacing. He hadn't meant to let that slip, he wasn't supposed to. I laughed, racing ahead of him.

Could anyone blame me for being anxious? I hadn't been able to get any more information out of anyone, but I'd been invited, by Cassandra, to come to their graduation with the rest of the Cullens. So I found no need to stay at home, despite Edward's death glares.

The way I understood it, Cassie, Jacob, and their kids weren't just close friends. They were family. Especially to Edward and Bella.

The school smelled badly, I couldn't help wrinkling my nose when I got out of the car in the parking lot. It smelled like there were mountain lions everywhere instead of humans. It was disconcerting, until a breeze blew the scent of two girls walking by right into my face. I felt my throat tighten, but it was easy to ignore. I looked up at them, just as Alice called out.

"Delilah!" The redhead turned, her smile widening as she ran across the parking lot, tackling Alice.

"Ally! I'm so glad you guys could come." She beamed as Jasper pulled her away and swung her into the air. It was like a reunion between cousins. When he put her down she turned to me, tilting her head and blinking a few times. I held out my hand slowly and she took it, shaking it lightly.

"We've never met before, have we?" She asked softly. I hesitated for only a second, before Edward's voice carried to me, far too quiet for this human girl to hear.

"Lie." He ordered, his voice rough as steel.

"I don't believe so, I'm just a knacker." I responded cheerfully.

"Knacker?" She repeated, confused. I laughed.

"Sorry, I still have some Irish in me. A knacker is a gypsy." I explained. "It's nice to meet you, Little Lilah. I've heard a lot about you."

"I have this awful feeling of déjà vu, like I've seen you before." Delilah murmured.

"You and your mom, always with your feelings." Bella teased, wrapping an arm around Delilah's shoulders and steering her away from me as we walked into the auditorium. I looked at Edward and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ever going to tell me exactly what is going on? Or will I get more out of the thirteen year old, who's going to go through a war before she's eighteen?" I whispered.

"She's twelve." Edward corrected, but I could see some deep torment in his eyes. "How do you know what she went through? She never told you specifics."

"So it is her?" I asked, he didn't answer. I sighed. "I could see it in her eyes. Like she was always looking over her shoulder. Always waiting for the next fight."

"They're in trouble." Edward whispered back as we slipped into the back rows of the auditorium. Delilah broke away from us and squeezed into another row with a pack of rowdy, loud people. I couldn't help but smile at their antics.

"How many of them are werewolves?" I asked again. Bella laughed to Edward's right, leaning over him.

"Almost all of them." She grinned as the lights dimmed, I rolled my eyes, settling in to watch the ceremony. The students were boring in, and for the most part they all looked very much alike. Dark hair, dark eyes, bronze skin, nothing unusual for a Native American school. I noticed Echo, she didn't look at us or her family. Edward frowned.

"She's upset." Edward muttered to Bella.

"I can tell." Bella whispered back, leaning towards him.

The only break from the normal was the pale blonde near the end of the line. Her eyes did meet the Cullens, and I saw her smile for a moment before she kept walking. I was barely paying attention during the speeches, although I did notice that everyone leaned forward to catch Eva's words. She was captivatingly pretty in her way, nymph like.

The principal then started to detail some girl coming down with laryngitis. Edward groaned and I couldn't help but snicker.

"Damn you, Christian. Damn you to hell." Edward swore as Echo stepped forward, her robe fluttering around her body.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on yet?" I asked. He was stonily silent, glaring at the stage.

"I'll be singing…" She stopped, half raised her hand to her head like she was in pain, before looking back at the blonde girl. I leaned forward, half worried, but she picked up again with barely a pause. "Singing a 'Hero Comes Home' by Idina Menzel…"

I stopped breathing in anticipation. The piano was playing music and I saw her close her eyes. The entire auditorium was quiet…waiting for the tidal wave. They weren't disappointed. As soon as she started the first note…I was captivated, I was gone. I only noted Edward's stiffness, only distantly appreciated the looks Alice and Bella were sharing.

I smiled, leaning forward in my seat as the most perfect voice I had ever heard…probably the sweetest sound in existence, filled my head. Not only that…but she was stunning when she sang, like a light was shining underneath her skin. I couldn't see humans taking in the emotions, see it weighing on them, see them breaking under it, all I could see was her.

"She's gotten stronger." Rosalie admitted quietly as the song faded off.

"She's amazing." I whispered.

"You don't even know her." Edward cut me off.

When the ceremony was finally over, I was all but escorted into the hallway, pushed together with the family, where I was casually reintroduced to everyone. Jacob was staring at me like I was some unpleasant memory, I noticed he had an arm around Cassie's waist that held her close to him. She didn't seem to mind.

I couldn't help staring at her when she appeared, and I didn't care who noticed. Seeing her up close only proved that the picture didn't do her justice. Her features were sharp, fierce in a way, long dark lashes framing exquisite purple eyes. High cheekbones, full lips…and underneath that robe a body like an hourglass. She was tall, taller than most of the girls milling around, taller than her own mother. She exuded confidence…sexiness.

But more to the point, the effect she had on everyone was palatable. They adored her. I saw Edward's face soften when he hugged her, saw the beaming pride on every other glowing face. And then she was face to face with me.

She wasn't perturbed by the fact I was a vampire, she only sized me up quickly before offering me her hand. "Hello, I'm Echo."

Even when she spoke, her voice was musical, like some sort of song that didn't have words. I couldn't help smiling back at her.

"I've heard a lot about you." I said, moving just slightly closer. I wanted her to hug me too…I wanted to feel her in my arms…to make sure she was real and not some desperate hallucination. "Nobody bothered to mention you were so beautiful and talented. I'm Christian."

I wanted her to say my name, but I loved the way the blood rushed to her cheeks when I complimented her, the sparks that flew behind her eyes as they narrowed half jokingly.

"You're making fun of me." She accused, lowering her hand. I laughed, surprised. How could she ever think anyone would make fun of her? I grasped her hand gently in mine, lowering my lips to her knuckles. Her skin smelled delicious, like honey and cinnamon. It made my throat ache, but I ignored it studiously as I gently kissed her soft skin. She was so warm.

"Hardly." I murmured, laughing again. Somebody called her name, and she turned, but I couldn't miss the look of confusion in her eyes, the way she was absentmindedly rubbing the place where my lips had touched.

"Christian." Edward growled and I laughed, looking up at him. He looked furious.

"My mum, she taught me how to treat a lady right." I explained, trying to keep a straight face.

"You barely remember your mother." He spat.

"You wound me." I declared. Bella pulled him away, whispering something so low I couldn't hear it.

"Don't do it again, Christian. She's our baby." Jasper threatened.

I couldn't not do it again, I knew it. Jacob was glaring at me when I walked out.

She was even more beautiful in the firelight, her black dress shimmering while she walked. I couldn't take my eyes off her, despite Edward cursing every few seconds. When she started to sing again, Bella dragged him away, leaving me free to simply stare at her.

And then she opened her eyes and looked right at me. Something sparked and fizzed in the air, something so real I could feel it burning. She looked away suddenly, focusing on the one girl by herself.

She was singing about Romeo and Juliet. I couldn't help but smirk. What was more like Romeo and Juliet, than a witch and a vampire? She was singing about us, and she didn't even know it yet.

I don't think anyone else noticed her slip away, they were too busy flocking around the newly engaged couple on the sand. I followed her, stopping behind her.

"Why are you following me?" She asked suddenly out of the quiet. I wanted to put my hand on her shoulder, to turn her to face me so I could see her eyes.

"Why are you running away from your own graduation party?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Never much liked parties." She answered too casually. I kept pressing.

"I thought it a shame for you to be all alone. Tell me about yourself?" I asked. She was quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm just an echo." She finally answered. I half rolled my eyes. She wasn't just the echo, she was my whole song. It was then I realized something…she'd looked away from all the happy couples around her. She was hurting. She was running.

"You're hurting." I thought out loud, almost frantic with guilt and worry.

"You're very clever. Why does it matter?" She asked, her voice hard.

"It matters." Because you've mattered more than anyone else for a long time. And I never even knew it.

"Echo!" Someone yelled. I looked over my shoulder to see her sister climbing along down the beach. She turned to head toward the woods. I grasped her wrist firmly.

"I've got to go." She whispered hurriedly. "Before anyone realizes I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" I asked desperately.

"I don't know yet." She said. "Please." And with that, with her voice so pleading and desperate, I couldn't hold on. I dropped her arm and she was gone.

"Echo?" Delilah called again, stopping, uncertain. I moved to go past her, my head in dissaray. I'd never felt anything as strong as what I was feeling before. It was hard, it hurt, it was wonderful and confusing.

"Wait, Christian?" The little girl asked, causing me to stop. She wasn't looking at me, but she must have been able to feel me somehow.

"Where'd Echo go?" She asked.

"Gone." I whispered, darting into the woods and leaving that girl alone on the beach. Alice was waiting for me by her car. I noticed the blonde still standing there, it looked like she was sobbing.

"You've changed something." Alice accused. "You've changed everything."

"I…"

"You love her. You'll love her more, eventually." Alice declared. "She might die, Christian. They all might die. We might too."

"How?" I asked, my soul pulling me away from this place, to wherever she was going.

"Have you ever heard of Pandora?" Alice asked.

"The one who opened the box?" I questioned anxiously.

"Oh Christian…I kept on seeing you, sometimes. Pandora…she messed this up somehow. You were supposed to get here before…"

"Before what?" I asked. Alice turned to me, her eyes sad.

"Before the man she loved imprinted on her little sister."


	24. Chapter 23: Love Letters

**Chapter 23: Love Letters**

**(DELILAH) **

_Of all the things I believe in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_Tears from behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days that past me by_

Something was very wrong, and I couldn't put my finger on it. Even as we sat around the bonfire, people yelling and talking, something was off. I kept on running over the events of the evening. Was it Christian? That eerie déjà vu feeling still hadn't went away. Or maybe it was the way Echo had hugged me…like she was saying goodbye instead of 'I forgive you'.

Maybe it was a combination. It was when that thought crossed my mind that I noticed Echo wasn't anywhere to be found. I stood, almost unsteady, and crossed through the partiers. I could feel her somewhere away from the light and sound, and I followed that sixth sense.

_"Mom, I can't do it. I'm blindfolded." I squirmed. She laughed softly in my ear. _

_"It's okay, sweetie." She whispered. "Just concentrate. Feel the world…see Echo in your head." _

_"Okay…" And I could. I could see Echo, surrounded by a blue and green glow. "I see her."_

_"And can you feel her?" She asked. I nodded. I could. She felt like warmth and life, like a fire in the cold night. _

_"Go to her." My mom ordered. I stepped forward uncertainly. Somehow, I didn't run into the trees around. I could see them, the same way I could see Echo. Surrounded by colors…and then I reached out and felt Echo's hand brush mine. I laughed, ripping the blindfold off. She was standing in front of me, smiling brightly. _

_"See, Liley, you could do it." She claimed, hugging me._

I followed that sense now, and I could still see her in the darkness…radiating the same warmth, next to something that was slightly unfamiliar…more like a black hole.

"Echo!" I yelled, hoping that she would answer. I could hear the wind stirring…or was it people whispering? I wasn't certain. She didn't answer. And then she was gone. All that was left was the black hole, a vampire, and the only one I couldn't recognize from heart.

"Echo?" I called, uncertain. There was no answer. The vampire tried to move past me, my lips were moving faster than my brain. "Wait, Christian?"

He stopped, he was looking at me, but for some reason I couldn't make myself turn and face his eyes. I didn't want him to see the emotion in them, the one I couldn't hide well enough to fool anyone. "Where'd Echo go?"

"Gone." He said so softly, and yet I could hear layers underneath that, something that I kept on feeling was supposed to mean more to me. Like a code I just couldn't understand. My heart stopped beating for a few seconds and I had to struggle to breathe. It felt like I had been punched in the gut.

Gone. That word had so many implications. I couldn't help but stumble just a bit, but before I knew it, he was there. Had he been watching, waiting? I wasn't quite sure how to react to the steel arms that kept me steady.

"Lilah?" Isaac asked, his voice almost a fearful whisper. I couldn't see his eyes, but I wanted to. He pulled away quickly when I managed to stand straight again.

"This is entirely my fault." I said miserably. "She's gone."

"It's not your fault." He reached out, hesitated, then let his arm drop down to his side before he let out a large sigh. "Echo's had her foot halfway out the door since she was thirteen. She's too much for La Push, nothing could keep her here forever."

"How did you know to be here?" I asked.

"She left a letter in my room last night when I was sleeping." He explained. I held out my hand, hating how it shook just a bit.

"Can…can I read it?"

I knew he wouldn't say no to me. I wasn't sure if he could. He fished the letter out of the pocket of his shorts and placed it in my hand. The thin paper felt unbearable fragile in my hand. He stood in front of me, sheltering me from the view of the party as I held my left hand out, willing the spark to form to fire on my fingertips. It took me a minute, but a very small flame leaped to life on my hand, and that was just enough to read what my sister had wrote.

_Isaac,_

_There's no easy way to say this. I'm leaving right after the party tomorrow, right after Dan proposes to Abby. I'm not saying goodbye to anyone, except probably Eva, but that's only because she knows me better than I know myself._

_I won't pretend that it doesn't hurt. It would kill me slowly to stay and watch you and Lilah, it almost killed Leah. I don't have a Blaze. I might never have someone to make me whole again. I can't live a day without thinking about you._

_And I know it would slowly kill you and her to stay away from each other for my sake. I love both of you too much to ever let that happen, to ever let either of you fade away. I want you…you and her to be happy. _

_So this is goodbye. Don't think that it's your fault or hers, or even Gods. I've accepted the fact that we all have our own destiny, and our only path in life is to follow it and accept it no matter where it leads. And if I don't follow this path, it'll drag me down it._

_Take care of Liley, tell Abby I'll be at her wedding._

_Love always,_

_Echo. _

My hand shook as the fire went out and I felt tears burn behind my eyes. "Please don't cry Lilah." Isaac begged. I shook my head and handed him the letter back.

"I've got to tell mom and dad." I choked out. "You'd better go."

"She wants us to be happy Lilah." He claimed. I turned and began to walk back to the party. "Liley…" He called. I stopped, turning back to him.

"No." I said softly. "She wanted all of us to be happy. Together. We ruined it."

He didn't say another word, and I walked back into the fringes of the party. And I watched my friends, my family, as they mingled about. We were twirled in such a tight pattern, and yet something was missing perceptively.

I found my parents sitting by the fire, my dad's fingers tangled in Mom's long red hair while she rested her head on his chest. Music was blaring from a portable stereo from nearby. I watched them laugh as Seth and Paul mimed a fight by the fire.

"I'm so glad you're home, Emma." Abby gushed nearby. Emma, her dark hair pushed back behind her ear, smiled.

"I wouldn't miss you getting proposed to for the world." She said sincerely. "And you know this will always be home."

"Like living in the city isn't exciting." Abby accused. Emma laughed a little.

"It is…but I have these great vivid dreams. I dream that I'm running through the woods at night here, and I can see all of you sleeping…they're so real. Sometimes I feel like I've hardly slept." Emma claimed. I ripped my eyes from them, they reminded me of Isaac.

Mom saw me first, her eyes lit up and she smiled, holding out her hand to beckon me closer. Suddenly, I couldn't move.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_Looks like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend…_

Her smile dropped, her head twisting out of dad's fingers as she stood. "Delilah?" She called gently. My hands were shaking. "Liley, baby, what's wrong?" She asked, reaching out to pull me to her. Dad was up now, moving behind her, his eyes automatically scanning the party.

"Where's Echo?" He asked, his head moving now as he tried to narrow in on something that wasn't there. Blaze had stopped, looking around now too, his forehead creasing. Everyone looked around, but mom looked continually into my eyes, pressing her cool hand against my forehead.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Mom asked quietly. I nodded, tears spilling down my cheeks, salty and bitter. Mom looked up, meeting dad's eyes for a split second before he looked away, running steadily up the beach toward the parking lot. I noticed people taking off after him, Seth, Tyler, Paul, Dan, Zack, Stella… mom gently threw her arm around my shoulders and guided me up the beach.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

The parking lot was dark, I could barely see anything except Eva's hair. She was surrounded by people now, Paul was holding her shoulders, his face pained. I buried my head in mom's hair, inhaling her comforting scent.

"Jacob?" She asked. Dad looked up and shook his head, jogging over.

"She left almost a half hour ago. Sped out of here like a demon. Eva's not sure where she went." He said softly. Mom's arm dropped from around my shoulders. I noticed she wrapped them around herself. Dad stepped forward. "Cassie…it's going to okay."

"No Jacob!" She erupted. I noticed tears in her eyes. She was too strong to let them fall in front of us. "It's not okay. She's gone!"

Dad quickly pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair softly. My mom wrapped her slender arms around his neck and half sobbed into his shoulder. "She's really gone, Jake…she didn't even say goodbye."

"She left a note." Stella said, popping up beside me. Her eyes were trained sadly on Eva, but her lips were moving quickly. "Evie said that she left a note on her dresser."

"Thanks Stell." Dad said.

"Stella?" I asked as she started to walk away again. She stopped, looking at me. "Tell…tell Evie I'm so sorry."

"Oh darlin'." Stella said softly. "It's not your fault. It was never your fault. You've nothing to apologize for. It will get better, she'll come back." And she sounded so hopeful, it was hard not to believe her. She seemed almost serene.

We piled into dad's car, my family completely silent. Blaze was so awkward sitting in the back, his knees forced up almost the whole way to his torso. Mom was driving, but I couldn't help but notice that dad wouldn't let go of her hand.

We all trudged up the stairs together. Blaze looked at me as we padded down the hall, Prince was following us. He sighed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"You're right, you know." I said quietly as mom and dad disappeared into my room. "I did mess up everything."

Blaze looked me dead in the eyes, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Liley. I've never been more wrong about anything."

And we sat in my room, Blaze and I on my bed, Mom and Dad on Echo's. When mom read Echo's note, her voice shaking just a little bit, I could hear Echo's voice like a whisper in my ear.

_Please don't be mad at me. _

_I know that you don't want me to leave. I know it bothers you to think of me alone. But I want you to know I'll be fine, I'll pull through, because I always have. My heart has been broken, but I've picked up all the pieces and put them in my car. I don't know where I'm going, or where I'll end up, but I do know this._

_That I love each and every one of you, with all my heart and soul. That, while this is difficult now, this isn't permanent. The roads I'm out on right now will still be there when I'm ready to come home, as will all of you._

_I love you. I'll call._

_Echo Isabella Black_

And I could see her. I could see her in her car, speeding down black deserted highways. I could see her face lit up only by the dim glow of the radio. I wondered what the songs she was listening to were. Mom looked up, putting the letter on Echo's dresser.

"She'll call." She said, determined. "It'll be okay."

And she hugged Blaze and I tightly before she went to bed. Dad couldn't bother, he was miles away in his head. They took the phone to bed with them that night and sat it right on their nightstand.

And I laid alone in my room, truly alone, knowing that Echo wasn't just at Eva's or Ty's or Dan's. I fell into a restless sleep, and all I saw was blood and darkness.

_It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_

_I want you but I'm not giving in this time_

_Goodbye to you_


	25. Chapter 24: The World

**(AN) Remember Sarah? If you don't, go check out WWR again… Also, this is the chapter from the poll ;-) I incorporated a little bit of everything into it. Also the poem is called "Love" by Nims**

**Chapter 24: The World**

**(SARAH)**

They say death is just like sleeping. Maybe for most people that's true, but it wasn't for me. I never slept. I just watched. I watched the seasons change and the years pass, I watched my family grow and change without me, and I fell more deeply in love with all of them everyday.

But they couldn't see me, they couldn't hear me. I couldn't touch my little sisters or play with my brother. I couldn't feel the warmth of my dad's hugs, I couldn't smell my mother's perfume, and I couldn't even taste the dinners they had each night. But I always watched.

It was nice to know they hadn't forgotten about me, that my mother and father had loved me so much, that their love kept a part of me alive to this day. I could keep them safe, help as much as I could.

That wasn't a lot anymore. All I could do was hover silently in Echo's passenger seat while she drove down dark highways, tears streaking down her face. She couldn't see me…couldn't hear me, but that didn't stop me from whispering words of encouragement and support. They all got lost in the barrier between my world and hers, one so thick that I could only penetrate it for moments at a time.

And what good would it do anyway? If I could let her see me for a minute, tell her I loved her, assuming she didn't freak out when she saw me in the first place. What could I say to heal a broken heart, to soothe her soul?

Nothing. I was just one of the dead.

So I watched, and then I was gone in the blink of the eye, racing like a stream of color over the night landscape. And I found myself in my family's house, it almost felt like mine, even though I'd never lived there.

I watched as Blaze paced back and forth in his room, watched him run fingers through his messy hair. I watched when he checked his alarm clock, then looked quickly at his bedroom door before opening his window. He slipped out onto the roof and jumped lightly to the ground. I saw him stalk off silently through the trees, and I knew where he was going. I followed him too, hovering just inches behind him the whole time.

He walked onto Leah's porch, pulling the spare key out and twisting it in the lock. Leah was already there, at the bottom of the steps, one hand out reached uncertainly.

"Blaze?" She called as he ducked into the door frame. He crossed the room in two steps, pulling Leah to him. "You should back to your house, your mom…"

"I need you. I need to be with you." Blaze whispered, his lips capturing hers. I looked away, giving them their privacy, as I followed the all too natural pull up the stairs and slipped into Seth's room. He was lying on his bed, his eyes closed, his breathing easy. I hovered over him, uncertain of myself. I reached out to touch his hair. I couldn't, even though I wanted to more than anything in the world. A soft breeze just rustled over him. That's all I was.

_I wish you knew me._ I whispered, although there was no sound. Only a soft smile that instantly made his features lighter. I couldn't help but smile too, allowing myself to think that maybe I'd caused it somehow.

I stayed there longer than I should have, just watching him. The night was quiet, still, when I finally streaked back across La Push. Delilah had fallen into a fitful sleep, her sheets were twisted around her small body. I could hear their names fall from her lips, like calls for help. Echo, Blaze, mom, dad, Eva…

_It's okay. I'm here. _I tried again. _I'm watching out for all of you. You're not alone._ Despite my best efforts, nothing would comfort her in her sleep. She woke up minutes later, soaked in cold sweat. I could swear she was shaking. She stood, pulling her blankets and pillow from her bed and opening her bedroom door. She walked across the hall and into our parent's room, throwing the pillow on the floor. Dad stirred, his eyes opening sleepily.

"Echo?" He called groggily. Delilah choked back a sob.

"No daddy. It's just me." She said softly. He adjusted, sitting up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, holding out his arms. "Are you okay?"

Delilah stepped forward, burying herself in Dad's arms, shaking her head. "I had a nightmare. I had a nightmare that everyone was dead."

Jacob took a deep, shaky breath, crushing Delilah in his arms. "It's okay, we're all fine. Here, crawl in bed with your mom. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I don't want to kick you out…" She tried to protest, but Dad was already out of bed, tucking her under the covers and pulling them up around her. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room and going downstairs.

He didn't go to the couch, instead he stumbled outside and across the wet grass, into the garage. I watched as he flipped the light on immediately, taking a look around the deserted place as if he expected to find my sister, bent over a car engine. His eyes landed on the motorcycle and he looked away quickly. I watched as he shook for a moment, before turning and punching the wall next to the light switch. The lights flickered for a moment as he sat down among the strewn auto entrails and put his head in his big hands.

I left him to his anger, his worry, knowing I could do nothing to soothe it. Instead I wandered across the forest until I found Eva's window with the light still on. She was still awake, sitting at her desk. I knew I wasn't the only one watching her, I could feel Paul's presence outside in the forest.

She looked up as I flitted through her room. I thought, maybe for a moment, she could see me. She examined the spot where I was closely, before she looked away, satisfied she had imagined whatever she felt. I sighed, it didn't surprise me that Eva would only barely not notice me. She was the most intuitive.

Of course, that didn't mean the most graceful. As she turned back to the desk, her arm brushed against a vase on its surface, sending it crashing to the floor. Eva tried to catch it, but only succeeded in slicing open her hand on the sharp shards of broken glass.

Before she could even swear, which I know she wanted to do, the window to her room was wrenched open. She jumped a little bit, her hand flying to her mouth. Paul crawled in gracefully though the window, straightening with a bit of an exasperated smirk.

"Paul…" She sighed, sitting back down.

"You hurt yourself." He said softly, crossing the room and taking her hand in his. "Evie…what am I going to do with you?" He asked playfully, leading her to her bathroom, running cold water over the cut.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly. He looked down at her, all tenderness and love, as he started to carefully wrap her hand.

"I was watching to make sure you were okay." Just like I was. She nodded, accepting that answer, as he sat her on the bed and cleaned up the broken glass, dumping it in her wastebasket.

"Will you stay?" Eva asked, uncertain.

"As long as you want." He answered quickly, maneuvering her into bed and lying down beside her, letting her rest her cheek against his skin.

"You know me too well." Eva murmured softly. "I don't know anything about you. I don't know any of your secrets."

"I like poetry." Paul answered, running his fingers through her hair. She looked up quickly, disbelieving. He laughed, kissing her forehead. She shook her head, laying against him.

"I miss her already. It's like somebody cut off my right arm." Eva finally said, her voice drowsy and strained with tears.

"I know." He whispered, and they were quiet until Eva had finally fallen asleep. He took her hand in his, sighing.

"My clumsiest dear…whose hands shipwreck vases, at whose quick touch all glasses chip and ring, whose palms are bulls in china, burs in linen, and have no cunning with any soft thing. Except all ill-at-ease fidgeting people: the refugee uncertain at the door you make at home; deftly you steady the drunk clambering on his undulant floor." He smiled, smoothing her hair back.

_Adorable._ Something commented. I felt a chill in the air as I turned, catching just the essence of something darting around the corner. Something like me, some sort of lost spirit. I followed it, down the stairs, rounding into the kitchen. And there she sat.

I couldn't tell you what I looked like, I'd never seen my reflection. I couldn't say if I was beautiful or radiant, but the spirit in front of me undoubtedly was. She was tall, her hair spilling over moon pale skin in gentle waves. I couldn't tell how old she was…one moment her face seemed that of a child, the next one of an old woman. Her eyes glowed purple with power and magic. She hovered above the kitchen table, another spirit near the window, turned away from me. All I could see was his blonde hair, drifting in a wind that didn't exist.

_What are you? _I asked. I'd met other spirits, other ghosts wondering the world in between life and death, but these two were something different. The girl smirked, waving her hand.

_Look, Stella left her cards out. Let's play a game. _It was true, Stella had left a deck of cards on the table. They looked like tarot cards. The girl waved her hand again and the cards spread out, almost of their own free will, forming a circle. One floated up and flipped over and the girl laughed, delighted. _Look, it's the Emperor. Oh, surely that's grandpa. Fathering, stability, authority, power…_

_What are you? _I asked again. This time the boy waved me away.

_Let her have her fun. _He said, indulgently.

_Oh, and the next one. This one is for you Sarah. Look, it's the high priestess. Wasn't I right? _And the high priestess card floated upwards. _Intuition, contemplation, mystery, unconscious knowledge…_

_I suppose._ I answered haltingly. The girl smiled, looking up as the next card floated up.

_That's the Empress. My mother. Health, sensuality, fertility, power again…She always took after grandpa._ She said wistfully. _You should tell me stories about her someday._

_But who are you? _I asked again, confused. The girl's smile faded, and she looked up. The next card floated up, twirling around above her outstretched hand. I could see it as it spun.

_I'm the world. The end of the cycle. I am all things, I am life. I am completeness. _She answered.

_What do you want from my family? _I asked, sitting across from her. She smiled again, reaching out to touch me. And I could feel her, under my fingers. She was warm and soft.

_I want to live. I need to live, if ever the cycle is going to be complete._ She answered warmly. _I could. If the future goes the way it might. _

And with that, all the cards folded themselves back up into a deck at her whim, stacked exactly the way Stella had left them. She looked up at me thoughtfully.

_Sarah…I'm Eulalie. _She commented. _And I've been waiting…we've been waiting. _She looked over her shoulder at the man still looking out the window. _A very long, long time for this moment._


	26. Chapter 25: Black Holes

**(AN) Personally, I really like this chapter. I also like Matt's face when he saw I googled "Rohypnol". **

**Chapter 25: Black Holes**

**(ECHO)**

Even when you're not paying attention, time passes. White dotted lines on a road, the sun rising and falling, stiff hotel blankets and places that didn't smell, look, or feel like home. I measured time and miles in the same way, watching my savings slowly dwindle for cheap hotel rooms.

I missed my family. I missed Isaac. It was a struggle to go on at all, and that's how I found myself in Somerton, Arizona. It was as foreign to me as any alien planet when I looked around. It was dry, I could taste the dust in my mouth. It was empty. It was perfect, a brittle shell of a thing, just like I was.

"Do you have a payphone?" I asked the blonde, tan cashier as I bought a soda. She nodded, noisily chewing her gum as she pointed outside. I thanked her and moved back into the sun, letting it beat down on my skin. I picked up the phone and took a deep breath before I dialed in the first all too familiar number. She picked up before the first ring was over.

"Echo." She sighed softly, her voice lush and comforting. I couldn't help but smile just a little bit.

"Evie. I miss you." I nearly burst into tears with that simple statement. There was silence on the other end for a few seconds, before she was calm enough to speak again.

"I know. I miss you too." She soothed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like an empty ocean." I whispered, leaning my head against the wall.

"It's awful, not having you here." Eva burst. "It's like somebody took the sun out of the sky."

"There's lots of sun here." I joked bitterly. "Sun and dust. I wish it would rain."

"It's been raining non stop." Eva said softly.

"It's La Push, Evie. It does that." I claimed with a small smile on my face.

"I think it's because you left." She murmured. Then she sighed again. "You need to call your mom. She's worried sick, Echo. I saw her yesterday, she looked terrible. I don't think she's been eating."

I winced. There were few things in life that were honestly unforgivable. Upsetting someone as good as my mother has to be up in the top five. "I'll call her."

"After you get off the phone with me, Echo." Eva warned. I nodded.

"I promise. How's everyone else?"

"Abby wants to go roaring 20's with her wedding. Emily's a bit scandalized, but Abby could have come up with much worse ideas. I half expected her to try to get married in a bikini." Eva giggled softly. "Blaze and Leah are _all over_ each other all the time, and it's really gross. Thank god your mum is so concerned with you, or they'd be in a whole heap of trouble. Your grandpa got Liley a puppy, she doesn't know about it yet. You know, Prince is getting old, and she likes to go for those long hikes to take pictures."

"How's Paul?" I cut in. She sighed.

"I'd love to tell you, but your time is going to run out in five…four…three…"

"Eva!" I yelled. She continued counting.

"Call your mom!" She yelled back, and the voice came on asking me to insert another quarter. I sighed and slammed the phone down in frustration, before picking it up again and inserting my last quarters, dialing my home phone number.

It rang twice before someone picked it up. I recognized mom's voice immediately, "Hello?"

"Mom, its Echo." I said softly. There was a small sound of excitement, disbelief almost.

"Echo, sweetie, hold on, I'm putting you on speaker phone so dad can hear…"

"Echo?" My dad's voice asked. I smiled.

"Hey daddy, I thought you'd be at work." I couldn't help but laugh just a little.

"Don't daddy me. Did you have to wait so long to call?" He griped.

"Is that my sister?" Blaze asked in the background. I could hear something noisily clambering.

"Coco, are you okay? Where are you?" Mom asked, her voice strained.

"I'm fine mom." I reassured her. "I've even been remembering to eat. I'm in Arizona. Somerton, Arizona."

"Oh, good." My mom sighed. "Arizona. You're not on the other coast, at least."

"It's sunny in Arizona." I heard Blaze comment. "I bet you're loving it."

"It's too bright." I complained. "How…how is everything?" There was silence on the phone and I tilted my head. "Mom? Dad?"

"It's going well…I suppose. Aaron phased yesterday…and another boy in their grade." Mom answered.

"Oh." I said softly. "Well…did anyone find out?"

"No. It's still a secret. But at this rate all of La Push will be werewolves anyway, so it doesn't matter." My dad spoke up.

We talked for a few minutes and I used up all my lose change. When I hung up the phone again, I felt exhausted. I stepped back into the parking lot, tossing on my sunglasses reaching down for the door handle. That's when I saw something flying at me from the corner of my eye. I jerked back, lifting up my hands to catch the football securely.

"Mamita! What a catch!" A dark skin boy exclaimed, his almond eyes looking at me speculatively. "You play football or somethin'?" I laughed, tossing it lightly back to him.

"I have a little brother. I played football." I explained, digging out my keys.

"That's a nice car." The boy said, edging forward. I noticed a smaller, shyer boy behind him. I'd guess their ages at twelve and nine, respectively.

"Thanks, my dad and I worked on it together." I couldn't help feeling a bit smug now. "It was in bad shape when we got it. 2004 Mazda Miata, but we replaced the whole engine and transmission, I even put a new stereo in. It's my baby."

"Mamita knows cars." A rougher voice commented with a chuckle. The boys turned around, facing a Hispanic man, who gestured for them to go back into their own yard.

"Sorry if they bothered you. We don't get many new faces in these parts." The man said gruffly. I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. They seem like nice boys." I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"Are you going to be staying here for awhile?" The man asked.

"I don't know. I haven't made up my mind yet." I answered honestly.

"Well, I'm the co-owner of Yepse Auto Parts and Repair. We're always looking for someone to help out, if you need the money." He offered.

"Thanks. I'll consider it." I stumbled over the words, surprised. He nodded, walking the same way his boys had. I slid into my car, turning it on. I made my way back to the hotel I'd checked into that morning, sipping on my soda as I opened my room door.

All the blinds and curtains were closed. I paused, disoriented by the sudden darkness after the bright light. That's when I felt him, lurking in the darkness.

"Listen, I said I was leaving. That means I wanted to be alone." I said harshly, shutting the door. A lamp flicked on, casting us both in soft, yellow light. Christian's honey eyes jumped up to me. He was lying on the other twin bed, perfectly still.

"Your aunts and uncles didn't appreciate that stunt." He said, his musical voice ringing. It sent chills down my spine.

"Why are you here?" I asked, throwing my bag down on my bed. "You don't even know me."

"Isn't that preferable?" He asked, standing swiftly. "I mean, you did already run away from everyone who knew you."

"I'm not running away." I seethed. "Get out."

I felt like I was shaking from the inside out. I wondered if that was dangerous, if in a minute, my limbs would sprout fur and I'd be able to rip him apart. But I thought my arm looked relatively steady as I pointed to the floor. He tilted his head, as if trying to figure me out.

"Most girls would love to walk in and find an extremely handsome man in their hotel bed." He said, his lips twitching at his own personal joke. I felt my anger dissipate in surprise at that remark. My lips worked uselessly for a few moments until I found my voice again.

"Then I guess I'll start hanging up garlic and crosses to keep away my own personal Dracula." I answered, grabbing my purse again and wrenching open the door. He instinctively shied away from the light. I turned to him, holding up a finger.

"If you're not gone when I get back, I'm going to toast you. I'm not most girls."

"No." He smiled again. "And unlike most girls, you should know that the garlic and crosses thing is an empty threat."

I slammed the door on my way out.

I drove until nightfall, that's when I stopped in some shady bar near my hotel. Nobody looked at me as I wandered in. I wasn't hold enough to drink, so I ordered a soda from the bartender. He looked at me, amused. I shot him a glare underneath my dark eyelashes.

I would give Christian a half hour to be gone. Then I was going to torch him. Or worse, I'd call my dad and Edward. I smiled at that idea.

"You're stunning when you smile." A voice said. I looked up to be met with a pair of dull brown eyes. They didn't sparkled warmly like Isaac's did. That thought shot an arrow through my heart and I looked away quickly so he wouldn't see it. I guess he assumed I was shy, or embarrassed. Either way, it encouraged him. He sat down next to me.

"I haven't seen you before. What's your name?" He asked. I looked up. He was handsome, but his features were too sharp. He looked almost mean.

"Isabella." I lied. "Excuse me, I need to use the ladies room." I got up, leaving him at the bar. I went into the restroom and splashed my face with cold water. I looked up in the mirror, and had to do a double take. I could have sworn that where my reflection was now, had been something else. Some sort of black smoke.

"I'm going crazy." I murmured, shivering slightly. I made sure to look back in the mirror as I was leaving the bathroom. I just looked tired. Maybe I was.

"There she is." The man at the bar said again, standing.

"I have to go." I said softly. "It's getting late."

"Nonsense!" The man said. "You haven't even finished your soda. Just stay and finish it, and we'll talk."

It didn't seem too unreasonable, despite the bad feeling that still lingered from the bathroom. I smiled, taking my drink. The man on my side launched into a story about a speeding ticket he'd gotten the day before. It wasn't necessary for me to chime in, all I had to do was nod and look interested.

I didn't realize something was wrong until I'd finished my first drink, and a second soda the man had ordered for me, claiming I had to stay so he could finish his story. I stood, and the room wobbled just a bit. I had to steady myself on the counter.

"Are you alright?" He asked, reaching out to take my arm.

"I don't feel well." I murmured. I was sleepy, and so dizzy. I also felt a bit nauseous. I hadn't been sick like this since I was in grade school.

"Here, I'll take care of you." He said, authoritatively taking my arm. My stomach rolled.

_Something isn't right. _He was leaning in too close, I could smell his aftershave. It was too strong. I looked up into his eyes again, and instead of dull brown, I felt like I could see into them, into his soul…

A spiraling black hole.

A part of me lurched back, fire springing to life under my skin, waiting desperately for the chance to strike. Instincts I didn't even know I had. I pulled away from him as we stepped outside.

"No, I can drive myself home." I mumbled.

"You're sick." He said patronizingly.

"Because of you." I accused. He stepped back, glaring at me.

"Echo, are you accusing me of drugging you?" He asked patiently. I smiled victoriously.

"I didn't tell you my name." I declared. "What are you?"

The man just looked at me, hatefully, before turning on his foot and walking the other direction. I stumbled down the steps of the bar, making it to my car and leaning against it. I couldn't find my keys. I didn't even know where my keys were.

"Echo." Someone called my name, concerned. I didn't turn to look, but I felt a strong, cool hand on my face, forcing my eyes upward. I met Christian's eyes and they hardened.

"You're drunk." He accused.

"Not voluntarily." I claimed, although I don't know how it sounded. He narrowed his eyes, confused, before leaning down and sniffing my breath. His eyes flared immediately.

"You smell like Rohypnol." He growled.

"Oh, good. Is there a cure?" I asked. He steadied my swaying form.

"Echo, you were drugged." He said slowly, emphasizing each word. If I could have seen clearly, I would have swatted at him.

"You're a regular Sherlock Holmes." I answered.

"Who did it?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I think his name was Shane? He had a black hole in his head." I made a swirling motion with my hands. It nearly caused me to fall over. Christian looked torn. He sighed, taking my purse.

"Will you drive me home?" I asked quietly.

"I'll drive you home. And I'm not leaving." He said, determined.

"Okay." Was all I said. He opened my car doors, bundling me up in the passenger side. My limbs weren't working really well.

"How do you know what ro…rohypnol smells like?" I asked when he got in the car.

"I've spent a lot of time in bars. Looking."

"For victims?" I joked. I found it funny, I was laughing at it. He smirked.

"Go to sleep, Echo."

I woke up the next morning after a deep, dreamless sleep. Christian was sitting in the darkened room. The TV was on, a dull buzz. My head ached. The blanket beside me was cool. I looked around for him, finding him on the only chair in the room.

"I carried you in here last night." He answered, looking at me intently.

"What is rohypnol?" I asked, my memory blurry from the night before.

"A date rape drug. You digested enough to knock out a bear. You must have great genes." He commented. I stifled a bitter laugh. Not good enough.

"I'm sorry I told you to leave. Thank you." I apologized. He shook his head, looking at me through his tousled dark curls.

"You said he had a black hole in his head." Christian said slowly. "What does that mean?"

"I can't remember. It's all so blurry." I rubbed my temples. There has been something wrong with him. Something that my instincts had wanted to destroy.

"It's okay." Christian said. "You're so small town. So naïve. You left your drink alone, didn't you?"

I just grinned, abashed.

He didn't tell me about the newspaper headline that morning. The one that said, drifter found dead in woods with a broken neck.


	27. Chapter 26: The Pieces

**(AN) You can't mess with time travel, and expect there to be no consequences. This chapter also runs concurrently with Chapter 25.**

**Chapter 26: The Pieces**

**(DELILAH)**

I was angry. It burned and boiled. It was irrational. I wanted to scream. But I didn't. Summer was here, and the days dragged by in silence without Echo. I remember those couple of days, between her disappearance and her phone call, in vivid technicolor. I remembered mom stopped eating, I remembered the pain in dad's eyes, I remembered how Blaze pretty much disappeared. And I was alone to deal with it. If I didn't have Joy and Dawn, I'd have gone insane with the stress. We spent most of those few days together, moaning about how unfair life was.

That's why, when I came home that day, I knew something was different. Mom had music on, the first time anyone had played music in the house since Echo left. I narrowed my eyes as I stepped in the back door, dropping my purse. She was standing by the stove, baking cookies. The chocolate scent in the door made my stomach growl.

"Liley!" She said, turning and smiling. It was the first time I'd seen her smile in awhile. It filled me with relief, and an odd kind of despair.

"Hey mom. Echo called, didn't she?" I asked. Mom's smile could have illuminated the room.

"Yes. She's in Arizona. It's nice there, sunny. It'll make her happy." Mom said, popping cookies into a container.

"Did she ask about me?" I asked. There was a falter in mom's smile before she recovered. I caught it before she could hide it. "She didn't, did she?"

"She's exhausted. She was driving a lot." Mom lied, smoothly. My temper flared up.

"She didn't ask about me because she doesn't care. She's still mad at me." I pointed out, turning back on my heel and storming out the door.

"Delilah!" Mom called as I crossed the yard, heading into the woods.

"Echo can get away with anything!" I stopped as I hit the tree line, mom was following me, her eyes exasperated. "Things are tough? Just hit the road! Don't call mom and dad for three days, they won't worry, we won't be miserable." I said sarcastically. Mom reached out to touch my shoulder. Before she could, I threw up my shield. Her hand bounced off of it as it throbbed angrily, like a blistering wound. I glowered at her from behind it.

"Delilah Faith Black." Mom said slowly, patiently. "I'm giving you to the count of three to stop that and come back inside. Or you're grounded."

"Echo never…"

"Three…two…" Mom slowly started counting. She paused between two and one, raising an eyebrow. I let out a long suffering sigh and let the shield fall back into me. Mom pulled me into a tight hug.

"I am your mother." She said fiercely. "And if I want to hug you, then it's my right."

"I'd like some personal space." I retorted. She smiled, brushing my hair back.

"You love me and you know it." She challenged. I had to give her that. It was hard, if not impossible, to not love my beautiful bright mother. She put her hand on my shoulder, guiding me back to the house. When we got back in, she flitted over to the counter and closed the lid on the container full of cookies. I took the opportunity to sample some of the leftover cookie dough. It was delicious.

"Can you take these over to your grandpa? He had something he wanted to give you anyway. I'll tell dad to pick you up on his way home from work." She kissed my forehead, pressing the container into my hands.

"What's he have?" I asked curiously, stealing a cookie from the plate on the counter.

"It's a surprise." Mom said.

"Can I take Prince with me?" I asked hopefully. She sighed, smiling.

"No, sweetie. He's getting old." I looked over to my side. Prince was laying in a sunny spot in the kitchen, never too far from mom. "He's exhausted, let him sleep."

I picked up my purse again, setting off through the fog. I suppose I didn't mind it, it was oddly comforting. Grandpa's was a short walk away, but I diverted here and there, pausing to snap pictures of bent and wizened trees that looked like old lovers. By the time I'd gotten there, it had started to drizzle and drops hung in my hair like silver garland. I pushed open Billy's door without knocking, setting the container on the table.

"Grandpa?" I called. There was a creaking sound and Billy appeared in the kitchen door. He smiled brightly when he saw me. I skipped over to him, bending down to kiss his cheek. He always smelled of old spice and tobacco.

"Hello sunshine." He beamed at me. That was my special nickname to Billy. I was sunshine…or any variant of it.

"Mom sent cookies. I ate a few on the way over." I admitted. Billy chuckled.

"You can eat as many as you like." He said indulgently. "How has your summer started?"

"Fine." I lied immediately. Billy nodded gravely.

"I have something to make it better." He said with a sparkle in his deep brown eyes, so unlike mine. "But you have to sit down and close your eyes."

"Is it a new camera?" I asked quizzically, sitting down. Billy smiled.

"Better." He said. "Now, close your eyes, no peeking, or I'll take it back."

"Okay, okay." I gave in, closing my eyes. I heard Billy slowly wheeling away. I could hear him messing with something in the living room. It sounded like cardboard. I tilted my head, puzzled. I heard him wheeling back.

"Eyes closed?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes grandpa. Eyes firmly shut." I saluted. He chuckled again, wheeling a bit closer.

Then something barked. A little high pitched bark. My eyes flew open in surprise, and I was staring at my grandfather holding a small puppy in his lap. My hands flew to my mouth instantly to stifle my squeal. The puppy was adorable, with a mat of curly golden hair and warm brown eyes. She was squirming in Billy's lap, trying to get to me. I held out my arms silently and Billy gently placed her in my arms. Her tail was wagging, and she pressed her cold nose against my cheek.

"She's adorable." I cooed, burying my hands in her curls. She was now attempting to lick my ear. I giggled, pulling her away and holding her in the air.

"Erin Ordeux found her a few days ago. She's been looking for a home ever since, and the moment I saw her, I thought immediately of you." He said proudly.

"Oh grandpa…" I gasped in delight, holding the puppy close to me now. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for my grandbaby sunshine." He said warmly. "She doesn't have a name yet. I've been calling her Liley Jr."

"That won't do." I said definitively. "She looks like a Wendy."

"Wendy. You always loved Peter Pan." He commented. I giggled, putting the puppy on the floor. She sniffed at the table, before barking at me again. I sat down on the floor with her and began to pet her. Instantly, she lay down, rolling over to expose her soft tummy.

"Look, she likes me." I said, delighted.

"She adores you. It's hard not to." Billy commented off handedly.

I sat on the floor playing with Wendy for awhile, maybe an hour or two. Nobody called looking for me. Mom must have expected me to get caught up in what I was doing. The door opened in the living room and Wendy's head turned. My dad ducked through the door, shaking the rain from his hair. He lit up as soon as he saw me, and turned to Billy.

"Guess you win best grandfather award, old man?" He asked with a laugh, kneeling on the ground next to me. Wendy went to him, shaking her tail again. He captured her in his big hands and lifted her up.

"Best grandpa ever." I said enthusiastically.

"Did you name her yet?" Dad asked as the baby licked his face. I held out my hands and she came to me instantly.

"Her name is Wendy and she is too cute for you to play with." I teased. Dad laughed again, musing my hair. I wrinkled my nose and Wendy barked at him. He rolled his eyes.

We stayed for another hour or so while dad and Billy talked. I was too wrapped up in Wendy to pay much attention. Finally, Dad stood and stretched, offering me a hand to help me to my feet. I caught Wendy in my arms again and kissed Billy goodbye, with another million thank you's. It was dark when we left. As soon as we got in the car, dad handed me a small bag. Wendy put her nose in it immediately and I had to fight with her to pull out the sky blue collar and leash. She grabbed the leash immediately, chewing on it. I had to wrestle it off her. That's when I noticed the tag hanging off the collar. It was shaped like a star, complete with a little blue gem. It already had her name engraved on the front, my name and phone number on the back.

"Eva?" I questioned. Dad rolled his eyes.

"She takes the surprise out of everything." He said with a sigh. I just laughed harder as I snapped the collar around her neck.

Mom was waiting on the porch when we got back. Prince was beside her, his head in her lap. He looked up as we got out of the car, his tail pounding the porch. Wendy was squirming again in my arms.

"Do you love her?" My mom asked, softly stroking Prince's ear. He sniffed Wendy disinterestedly when I bent down. Wendy sniffed him excitedly.

"She's beautiful." I sighed. Mom nodded in agreement, looking up just in time as Dad bent low to kiss her. I made a disgusted noise in my throat.

"I kicked Leah out of the house." Mom said, blushing. I looked up, surprised. "Blaze is in his room, sulking."

"Why did you kick her out of the house?" Dad asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Mom sighed, kicking the step.

"I caught her and Blaze making out on the couch. There may have been some harsh words said." She admitted sheepishly.

"I'm surprised you didn't do it earlier. They've been like this since Echo left." I commented nonchalantly. Mom turned to me, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, you were just too zonked out to notice." I teased. She turned to Dad, who shrugged.

"Cassie, sweetie…" He said softly. "I mean…we've known this is going to happen for awhile. They're imprinted on each other, darling. Keeping them apart is going to be impossible."

"He's still a baby, Jake. He's just sixteen." Mom claimed, twirling a red strand of hair around her fingers.

"Baby…what were we doing when I was sixteen?" He asked, leaning back. Mom bit her lip, glaring moodily at the porch.

"This conversation is starting to become too disturbing for me." I claimed, opening the door. "I'm going to introduce my puppy to the house."

Mom was about to say something, but lights on the road stopped her. A car pulled into our driveway, the lights turning off immediately. A tall figure stepped out and practically ran to the passenger side door, opening it. I squinted to make out the figures in the rain as a small one got out of the car. I couldn't tell for certain until they started up the porch steps. I had to do a double take.

It was Eva, but she looked almost smaller. Suddenly, I was worried that I touched her she would crumble into a billion pieces. I watched as mom and dad exchanged looks. I'd assumed automatically that the boy with her was Paul, but when I looked up I could see it was Ty. He looked younger somehow, almost hopeless. I noticed he was perched protectively over Evie. There were deep bruise shadows under her eyes. She looked like Aunt Bella.

"Eva." Mom called, standing up. I hadn't seen her in a few days, but it was like she had fallen apart since I had seen her. I instantly felt terrible for being angry at all. If anyone had a right to be angry, it was Eva. But I knew she wasn't. She smiled at my mom and the whole world lit up with her goodness.

"Hi. We just wanted to stop by and see Liley's puppy." She explained. Tyler nodded in the background.

"Of course. Come on in where it's warm. You should stay and eat dinner." Mom offered, guiding Eva inside.

"Sure. Let me see her." Eva knelt down to the ground next to Wendy, who was nearly quivering from excitement. She smiled again, and I watched sadly. I heard the stairs creak and looked up to see Blaze peering down at us. His eyes were clouded when he looked at our delicate cousin.

Dinner was pretty quiet, the only ones that really talked were Eva, Tyler, and Blaze. Nobody mentioned Echo. Wendy wouldn't leave my side for more than a few seconds to look around or nose Prince.

"It's getting late, I should be getting home." Eva said as she stood. Her face was flushed. I thought I saw her hand tremble slightly as she pushed her chair away. "Thank you Cassie, dinner was excel…"

She cut off, sucking in air. Her hand flew up to her head, pressing against her temple.

"Eva?" Mom asked, standing immediately.

"There's something wrong." Eva murmured, just before her knees gave out. Luckily, Blaze was close. He moved faster than I could ever hope to, grabbing her just before she hit the floor. We were all frozen for a second, before mom and dad began to move in a flurry of panic. Tyler and I still didn't move. Wendy was barking, as was Prince.

I looked at Eva's face and felt an unreasonable amount of fear. It was the fact that she was so pale, how she looked limp, almost like she was dead. It reminded me of something, pulled something from the air around me. I could see something in my head, I could see a graveyard, fog, and darkness…I could see my Evie dead.

"Ty." I managed to get out, before my own knees buckled and the floor came rushing in.


	28. Chapter 27: Best Friends

**(AN) Good news! Matt and I are on twitter! Yes, we're tweeting! I got one like, two months ago to follow a webcomic I read, and I just decided today it would be an excellent way of everyone to keep track of me. Not to be left out, Matteo also got one (So he could defend himself against my cruel attacks). Our names are MandiSunshine and MatteoSamurai. (If you find one of us, you can find both of us). Mostly, it's going to be wedding news, us quipping at each other, and maybe hints about WotR updates. **

**Also, don't hurt me. I need to throw in some angst drama for Eva too. **

**Chapter 27: Best Friends**

**(TYLER)**

I was spending time working in the shop that summer. Typically, we'd all worked there, Echo, Eva, Dan, and I. We'd all grown up so inseparable it seemed the most logical thing to do. We basically got paid slave wages, but it was better than nothing. And I enjoyed it. We all worked on cars together, laughing and joking. Eva, who worked as the receptionist and organized our dad's paperwork, would sit in the cars while we worked and sang to the music Echo turned on automatically whenever she was in.

Echo wasn't there this summer. Neither was Dan, actually. He'd gotten a job that paid better doing construction, and he needed to help save up money for their wedding. I couldn't blame him, but I couldn't help but stare wistfully at that radio as I wiped my hands.

"Ty?" Eva asked, placing a cool hand on my shoulder. She smiled when I looked at her. "I just got back with lunch."

"Did you get me three burgers?" I asked, throwing the towel down.

"And a large fry, fat kid." She said affectionately with a small smile. It didn't quite touch her eyes. I swung an arm around her shoulder.

"Do you remember how easy things used to be?" I asked softly. She looked over at me, but I could tell she was looking past me, or maybe to whom I used to be. I could see us again, ten years old…no cares in the world as we threw ourselves off the cliffs and into the ocean.

"I would give anything for it to be like that again." Eva murmured, the pain in her eyes simply too much for me to bear. I wanted to see her smile again, like prom night. I wanted Echo to be here, singing softly as she was bent over an engine. I was sick of change.

But we had changed. We'd grown taller, stronger, and faster. We'd transformed into mythical creatures that our fathers were before us, with the exception of Echo and Eva, who had only grown up, as far as we could tell.

Well, Eva had grown more beautiful, there was no denying that. I'd been immune to Echo growing older, hadn't cared when she started wearing a two piece swimsuit instead of a one piece. She was my sister, an extension of me almost. I noted her changing the same way I noted myself and Daniel, with curiosity and excitement. Eva, on the other hand, I'd been watching for years. She was different from us, not as strong, but stronger somehow. She never gave up, even after a billion tries. She would rather faint from exhaustion than be left behind.

And did I mention she was beautiful? Like ancient renaissance statues of angels, with her golden hair falling over her shoulders. She straightened it everyday, because when she'd hit adolescence it had immediately began curling like her mother's. She claimed she didn't want to be the only one in the school with curly blonde hair. Today, it was wavy. She hadn't done a decent job straightening it, she was distracted. It was because Echo was gone, I knew it. She'd confided to me that she felt like a whole half of her was numb.

"What are you staring at?" She asked self consciously. I grinned.

"Your hair. You messed it up today." I teased. She frowned, pulling a strand out in front of her eyes and examining it critically before she sighed, throwing it back in a ponytail.

"I think you should just leave it curly." I offered helpfully. "You look cute."

"And I stick out like a sore thumb." She pointed out.

"Evie, you're a blonde little white girl on a native rez. You stick out like a sore thumb anyway." I pointed out. She huffed, squirming out from under my arm.

"My mom made cookies, and I'm not giving you any." She threatened. I laughed, nudging her softly.

"You'll give me some. You love me." I said lightly.

"Yeah, you're lucky I do." She said, amusement coloring her voice a happy pink. She didn't know how much that meant to me. And she couldn't, ever.

We ate lunch in silence, the older guys, my dad, Quil, and Jake, were all too absorbed in the greater issues facing us. More guys phasing, Echo gone, a wicked witch on the loose…

"Jake's looking a bit old." I commented when we left work. We didn't go home, Eva said she wanted to go to her aunt and uncle's for dinner. Instead we took off our shoes and wandered down the beach.

"He's going to start going gray soon." She agreed, kneeling down to run her fingers through the salt water.

"Speaking of gray, where's Paul?" I asked. She shrugged.

"He had to go to Port Angeles for Sam today. He'll be home after dinner. I'm to bother you all day." She teased. We were quiet for a moment, she was looking out to sea. "I miss Coco." She whispered softly.

I took her hand in mine, sighing. "I know. Remember that day she sang in the thunderstorm?"

"Yeah. I thought she was going to get hit by lightning." Eva admitted indulgently.

_We'd gotten stuck in the fierce down pour, we stood underneath the threes, soaked to our skin. We were laughing, warm enough pressed up against each other, when Echo darted from underneath the sheltering leaves. The thunder cracked and rolled, lightning streaked across the sky. Eva moved closer to me, shivering. _

_"You're going to get struck!" Eva yelled, Echo ignored her._

_"Echo!" Dan yelled. She ignored him too. I'm the only one who didn't try. I knew she wouldn't come back for the world. The rain slashed against her face and she smiled, then she started to sing. _

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

"She was magical, back then. The whole world was damn magical. I thought we'd just stay like that, forever." I said wistfully. "The world always seemed a little better when she singing."

"She's not dead." Eva muttered softly. "Just lost. She'll come back. She won't leave me alone like this forever."

"Yeah, I know." I said, smiling. The sun was setting. I could feel the rain starting, small drops against my shoulders. "C'mon, let's go see Delilah's new puppy."

We turned away from the ocean, away from our past in a way. I didn't like reflecting on this too much, it felt like it was too far away now. Like the more I chased after it, the farther it would get. It was better to let it go.

It was better to let her go. I looked at Eva surreptitiously again. She looked paler than usual, or was it just me? The shadows under her eyes looked almost vampiric. "Do you feel alright, Evie?"

"I'm just tired." She said, shrugging. "Ty, thanks."

"For what?" I asked, opening the car door for her.

"For hanging out with me. I know I'm not much fun right now." She whispered.

"Hey." I took her chin in my hand, forcing her eyes to look up at me. She smiled weakly. "You're all I've got now, with Dan getting married. I'll take care of you." I promised, before I shut the door. I had to take a deep breath to clear her scent from my lungs, clean and sweet, before I got into the car and drove carefully to the Black's. I wasn't worried about crashing, but I didn't want to stress Eva when she was already so delicate.

We pulled into the driveway. I could make out the figures on the porch even through the rain. I was out of the car before Eva was even done unbuckling her seatbelt, chivalrously holding the door open for her and helping her out. I saw Jake and Cassie exchange worried looks as she stepped into the porch lights, Delilah did a double take. I'd seen her everyday, I hadn't realized how bad she'd gotten, but they were seeing her after awhile. It must have been shocking. I felt my heart stutter worriedly. My poor Evie.

"Eva." Cassie called, standing and holding out her arms like a worried mother. Eva smiled and the world just seemed a bit brighter for a moment.

"Hi." She said warmly, almost breathlessly. "We just wanted to see Liley's puppy." I nodded in agreement when Delilah's warm eyes jumped to me. The quick motion and mischievous grin reminded me of her brother and sister. It made me miss Echo all the more.

"Of course, come on in where it's warm." Cassie was worried about her, I could hear it in her tone, I could almost see the thoughts flashing through her eyes. "You should stay and eat dinner." And this time, Cassie's eyes flicked to me. I nodded, grinning. I wouldn't pass up a home cooked meal from anyone. Cassie ushered us inside, and Eva occupied herself with the puppy. I heard the stairs creak, looked up to see Blaze looking down on his, his forehead wrinkled.

"She looks terrible." He whispered, too quietly for the girls to hear. I ducked my head down, clenching my hands to stop them from shaking.

"Don't." Jacob whispered quickly, his lips barely moving. "Your mom is already worried sick. Just act like everything's normal." And he moved past me, with the girls into the kitchen. He clasped me on the back quickly, a show of support, before moving on.

He didn't know. No one knew. If they did, they'd probably be a whole hell of a lot less welcoming. I was an idiot, a lovesick idiot. At least I knew it. Blaze came down the stairs. I noticed he looked a bit tired too.

"Can't stand this house, man." He said, pushing back his hair. "It's too quiet."

I didn't answer, I don't think he expected me to, as we entered the kitchen as well. It was nice, eating with the Blacks. I'd done it a lot growing up, I'd also eaten often at the Luwens, the LeClair's…even the Uley's. It was different, now. I don't think I'd ever eaten there previously without Echo around. Blaze was right, it was too quiet. No music in the words that were spoken…no rhythm.

"It's getting late, I should be getting home." Eva finally said, an hour later. I looked up to notice that her cheeks were flushed. I wondered if she was running a fever. Her hand shook as she pushed back her chair. "Thank you Cassie, dinner was excel…"

Suddenly, she didn't say anything else. Her hand flew to her temple, pressing against it. Her breathing was labored, she was still shaking. I stood, just as Cassie did.

"Eva?" She asked.

"There's something wrong." Eva murmured, just as her knees gave out. Blaze was sitting next to her, he reached out and caught her immediately, just as I was about to dive over the table. He lowered her to the floor, Cassie and Jake rushed to her side. I was about to as well, when I heard Delilah's heartbeat speed up. I looked at her, just as she said my name and her own knees buckled. I swore, catching her immediately. Cassie looked over, her face pale.

"Tyler, carry her to the couch. Call Stella and Zack…and Paul." She added on, almost as an afterthought. She didn't include Isaac. I didn't question it as I swung Delilah's featherlight body into my arms and carried her to the couch. I placed her on it and pulled the phone from the receiver. Delilah's heartbeat seemed normal, her breathing regular. I wanted, needed, to get back to Eva. The phone rang twice before a gravely voice answered.

"Cassie, I told you if you called one more time complaining about Leah I was going to…" Zack started.

"It's not Cassie, it's Tyler." I cut him off. "Listen, Eva and I were here for dinner. She just got sick and fainted. So did Delilah."

"How sick?" Zack asked now, his voice sharper.

"I don't know. You need to come here." I answered.

"On my way." He said, hanging up. I had just dialed Paul's home phone number when the living room shimmered a bit and Zack and Stella appeared. Stella ran past me.

"I tried calling Paul." I said coolly, hanging up the phone. "He's not answering."

"I don't know where he is." Zack said urgently, looking up at me. "Can you find him, please, Tyler? For her?"

I didn't want to, but I bit my tongue and nodded, running out of the house. Eva was in good hands. I changed too easily, ripping my clothes in the process. Mom would be mad, Dawn would think it was funny.

_Nice man._ Someone snickered. I recognized the tone of the voice immediately. Isaac, and my mind flashed to Delilah.

_What?_ He asked, concern and nausea sweeping over him. He stumped mid run. _What's wrong with her?_

_I don't know._ I answered honestly. Isaac was running like mad now, doubling back toward the Black house.

_Have you seen Paul? _I was trying to keep my thoughts stable, but I wasn't doing a good job. Luckily, Isaac was too panicked to notice the tenor of my thoughts.

_I think he was at Dan's._ He said, then popped out of my head. I ran straight to Daniel's house, howling as soon as I entered their back yard. Dan's head popped out, raising an eyebrow. I transformed back, hiding behind a tree.

"Is Paul here?" I asked. Dan nodded, his forehead wrinkling.

"Why?" He asked.

"Get me some clothes. Eva's sick. She just fainted at the Black's." I yelled back. I heard the whole house become quiet before a figured hurtled out the front door, blurring into the gray wolf almost immediately. Dan disappeared into the house, coming out with a pair of old jeans. I threw them on immediately, not trusting myself to look up.

"How is she? Evie? Is she okay?" He asked, his voice concerned.

"Like you care. You abandon us for Abby. Echo abandons us for Arizona. The only people we've got right now are each other." I muttered, stalking back into the woods. I didn't want Paul to hear what I was thinking.

"That's unfair. You know you're my posse." He joked lightly. I glared at him. He sighed. "Tyler, you're my best man. And Eva and Echo are going to be in the wedding party. You guys are my best friends. Is she alright?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I have to get back to her."

"Run, you'll get there faster than walking." He offered. I snorted.

"Yeah, and let Paul hear what I'm thinking. I won't be alive to be in your wedding party." I joked bitterly.

"Is it your fault she's sick?" Dan asked, confused.

"I'd never hurt her." I defended, leaning my head against a tree. I punched it in frustration. The bark flew off. Dan was quiet for a moment.

"Fuck, Ty…" He said softly. "Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Heh." I looked up at him and shook my head. "If I wasn't a werewolf…if _he _wasn't a werewolf, we'd be perfect together."

"She's taken, Tyler. She's been taken as long as we've known her." Dan said, his fist shaking. "You didn't tell her, did you? I swear to god, Ty, I'll hit you."

"I can't tell her. It'll break her heart. She'd choose him anyway. It's what everyone expects from her." I mumbled.

"He loves her, more than you'll ever be able to, Tyler."

"I love her. I love Eva Luwen more than anyone I've ever met. And I can't ever have her. Maybe Echo and I should just get hitched." I joked. There was silence.

"Never a dull day." Dan murmured.

We didn't know Paul heard us.


	29. Chapter 28: The Goddess in the City

**(AN) Vote in my new poll!**

**Chapter 28: The Goddess in the City**

**(DELILAH) **

_Things blurred past me, the past, the future, the present. I saw the Uley's home, the living room destroyed, blasted into oblivion, shards of wood and glass everywhere. The couch was overturned. I saw that dark figure in the middle of the room, I could feel her blood eyes on me. I couldn't move, my leg was broken. Isaac was growling in front of me, protectively. I lifted my hand and saw the blood. _

_"Stop." A voice called out, strong and beautiful. The figure looked up, her eyes meeting the girl on the destroyed staircase. Abigail Uley's eyes were dark, shadows underneath them. Emma rushed down behind her, grabbing my shoulders. _

_"Get her out of here, Isaac." Abby huffed. "Emma, you go too." She ordered._

_"I'm not leaving you." Emma said as Isaac's form shrunk and he picked me up. I stifled the scream from the pain in my leg._

_"You're just a silly little girl." The dark figure said. Abby's lips were set in stone._

_"You're the bitch that took my husband away from me." Abby said slowly. There was a lighter in her left hand, a Molotov cocktail in her right. _

_"Abby!" I yelled, I screamed when Isaac carried me out the door, dragging Emma behind him. She just smiled. I saw her lips move, but I couldn't hear her. Isaac said…that she said she wasn't going down like her mother, like my mother. She'd go out in fire and explosions, and take as much with her as possible._

_She threw the glass, and flames consumed their house. _

_We visited Emma a year later. She was lying in bed, unable to really move much. She was so sick._

_"Do you remember Abby?" She asked, her hands stroking my hair._

_"Yeah." I said softly. Emma laughed just a little, it sounded choked._

_"She didn't speak…didn't move for a couple days after Dan didn't come back. Tyler came and told us, I'd never seen him so broken. Then…that thing was in our living room. I was trying to get her out…trying to save her. I'd never seen her so passionate about anything before. She said…she wasn't going out without a fight. That Dan would expect it from her that she do something before she died. I wished I would have stayed in the house with her. She wouldn't have had to go alone…now I'm fading away too."_

_And Isaac couldn't look up from the floor. "Take care of him, Liley. You're so beautiful, you haven't faded a bit."_

_And I nodded and promised. That was the last time we ever saw her. _

_After she died, I met a girl, in the quiet, dead city. She was a goddess, I think, touring the empty streets of Seattle. She was standing on the street corner, where the lights still changed color, green and yellow and red, but the cars never came. She was smoking her last cigarette. It was always her last cigarette, she laughed. When she smiled, I could see a lost world in her face. Gardens and blood, nightmares and utopias. I was seventeen._

_"Who are you?" I asked when I approached her. She just smiled and flicked the ashes off her cigarette._

_"I wish I knew." She said softly, and turned her head up to the cloudy sky, like she could still feel the sun on her skin. There was no sun, I wanted to yell, but she was so exquisitely beautiful, in her shabby dark coat, the cigarette hanging between her fingers, that I couldn't say anything at all._

I woke up covered in a cold sweat, in my own bedroom. My mom's cool hand was on my forehead. Tears stung my eyes, before I could even adjust to what was going on.

"Liley, sweetheart?" She said softly, folding me into her arms and laying her cheek against my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice was rougher than it usually was. Dad stroked my back evenly.

"Evie fainted…she still hasn't woken up. Stella and Zack took her home. You fainted a bit after she did. Do you feel okay?" She asked.

"I had nightmares." I said softly, pressing my face into her neck and inhaling her sweet cinnamon scent.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." She said softly, kissing my forehead. I heard barking outside my bedroom door and my head snapped up.

"What did you dream about?" Dad asked. I bit my lip and looked away from him.

"I barely remember." I lied. He nodded. There was more barking.

"Who's with Wendy?" I asked.

"Well…" Mom and Dad looked at each other. I didn't like that look. "Isaac showed up. Tyler told him you were sick. I wanted to make him leave…" Dad lifted an eyebrow and looked at mom.

"I didn't think it was fair to make him leave when he was so worried." Mom said softly. "I can tell him you're fine, but you don't want to talk if you want." She whispered. I shook my head, chewing on the inside of my cheek.

"No, it's okay. Let him come in." I said, sitting, pushing my red hair back. Mom nodded, kissing my forehead when she stood. Dad sat still, torn.

"Jake." She called, amused. He stood, acting like he was suffering and walked out of the room behind mom. I could hear him speaking in a low voice when the door was open. I couldn't help but smile while imagining exactly what he was saying. Wendy ran through the open door, her tail wagging, I leaned over the bed, picking her up and pulling her to my chin. Her fur was soft against my cheek, her cold nose pressed against my too warm skin.

"You're alright." His voice was soothing, no matter how much I hated it. He sounded so relieved, his shoulders lightened a little bit. I eyed him from behind Wendy's fur. I smiled just a bit, and he smiled back at me. His eyes were sparkling, I couldn't remember the last time he smiled. It made my heart flutter just a little bit. Then I saw him, covered in my blood, and I had to look away. He stepped forward, his hand reaching out automatically. Wendy turned to sniff in his direction.

"Does she like you?" I asked, holding her a bit closer.

"Huh?" He asked, confused. I smirked, inclining my head to the puppy in my arms.

"Oh." He said, running his hand through his hair. "Of course she likes me. I'm great with dogs. I'm just a big puppy myself, you know." He said with a grin.

There was a long stretch of silence. I couldn't meet Isaac's eyes anymore, so I looked directly at Wendy's soft head. I heard my bed creak and weight settled down at the foot of it. I looked up, and he was staring at me like I was the sun, like his entire world was centered in my own heartbeat. I guess, in a way, it was true.

"I heard…I heard what she found in your diary." He said softly. I winced, curling my arms tighter around Wendy. I didn't say anything. He sighed.

"Remember that soccer game? Where Blaze, Aaron and I got into a big scuffle? Your mom, she was chewing Blaze out pretty bad. You know how protective she was of you three…every time one of you got a scrape, she was all over you. It used to annoy Echo so much…" He laughed a little bit, daring to look up at me. I glared at him. He quickly continued on. "And…umm…you came to see me, when my dad went to go get some ice. Do you remember? You didn't want me to fight anymore."

"Barely." I answered. That wasn't true at all. I remembered it perfectly, it had been the moment that Isaac Uley had emerged as a central figure in my life. His dark eyes had held such kindness then, that I'd never forgotten it.

"It would have been easier…if I'd have figured it out then. I guess…I guess I'm just an idiotic teenage boy, Lilah. Can you ever forgive me for it?"

Isaac was staring at me very intently, I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I think nuclear war could have broken out, and he wouldn't have even noticed. My heart was beating too fast, I was falling in his warm brown eyes.

"Isaac." My dad's loud voice caused both of us to jump. He was standing in my door, mom hovering behind him, smiling. Dad wasn't, he inclined his head toward the door. "It's time to go. She needs to rest."

"Oh, right, sorry Jake, er…Mr. Black. Jacob. Yeah I should go." Isaac stood, his eyes on the floor as he walked toward my parents. His skin was darker on his face.

"Isaac." I finally found my voice. His name felt so right on my lips, like some sort of music. He turned immediately, looking hopeful. "I can. If Echo ever can." I said quietly, my voice fading out toward a whisper. That gave him new hope, a smile broke out over his face.

"Thanks, Delilah. I'll see you later, okay? Feel better." He beamed. Dad rolled his eyes behind him. I smiled.

"Yeah, I will." I said softly. Isaac was too busy looking at me, that he forgot to duck as he backed out the door. He hit his head off the doorframe. He smiled apologetically, then quickly ran out. Dad had to turn his laughter into a cough when Mom sent him an exasperated look. She drifted into the room, as graceful as a dancer.

"And he told me about kicking Leah out." She muttered softly as she ran her delicate fingers through my hair. She brought her other hand up and traced a white rose down my cheek. "He got this from my garden when I told him to wait outside. He forgot to bring it in with him." She laughed delicately, looking at the flower. I took it in my own hands.

"Where are the thorns?" I asked, tracing my fingers down the stem. Mom hid her smile behind her hair.

"Werewolves. Overprotective to an extreme." She mumbled. "Your dad always shears the thorns off the roses he gets me too."

"Mom?" I asked when she stood. She paused, looking down at me. I hesitated before I spoke again. "Am…am I doing the right thing?"

"You're not allowed to date till you're sixteen, darling. You have three years to figure this out. Take your time." She said lightly.

"What about Echo?" I asked. Her empty bed dominated our whole room. Mom's smile wavered and she looked to her side. For a moment, an ancient sadness filled her eyes. I didn't understand it, I didn't like it. For that second, she looked thousands of years old.

"Echo…she'll fall in love again, someday. I don't know when…or with who…but there's somebody out there for her. And when she finds him, she'll come home." She declared.

"How do you know?" I asked quickly. "Maybe there's not somebody out there for everybody. Seth never imprinted, neither did Brady. Maybe some people are meant to be alone? What if Echo is one of those people? What if she hates me forever because of Isaac?"

My mom pressed a finger against my lips. "Delilah." The way she said my name made me feel like I belonged. "Before you were born…" She seemed to be chewing over her words very carefully. "I met a girl, a witch. She was just passing through, but she had a gift. She knew things, things about us. She said…that Echo would fall in love. I believed her. I still believe her."

"What happened to her?" I asked. Mom looked away from me, and she took my hand in her own, tightening her fingers around it.

"I don't really know." She answered. "I like to think she's happy."

"I love you mom." I said quickly. I don't know why, it's not something I said often. Mom knew I loved her, but suddenly I felt like she needed to hear it. "You're kinda the best."

"I love you too, Liley." She said softly, kissing my forehead. "Rest up, if you need anything come find me." And she danced out of the room, leaving it suddenly very quiet.

_"Who are you?"_

_"I wish I knew."_

Was the girl in my dream…the girl my mom was talking about now? Was I dreaming about the future…the past…or just plain nightmares? Maybe I was dreaming of someone else entirely. The redheaded girl…she seemed like me, but I'd never been through any of those things. I'd never go through any of those things.

But something had opened, inside me, that could never be shut. So I grabbed my diary, and I began writing everything I could remember about my dreams.


	30. Chapter 29: Kisses

**Chapter 29: Kisses**

**(EVA)**

_I was dreaming again. I recognized the empty city streets, the decaying, decrepit buildings in various shades of gray. The baby on the street who started crying. And even though I didn't want to, I moved forward automatically picking up the baby. But this baby was different, she was pale as moonlight, with a patch of dark curly hair. Her eyes were wide and alert, and violet just like mine. She smiled up at me, her lips curling. I looked up, to see Echo staring at me. Her hair was floating in the wind, being pulled to that strange darkness growing ever closer. The white wolf was moving too, streaking towards us at the speed of light._

_Echo kissed my cheek, I could feel her pulse in my head. Racing. She turned to face the darkness._

_"Echo." I whispered her name. "I can't…"_

_"You can." She said confidently. _

_"It's not too late." The white wolf said. _

_"Destiny is calling." Echo commented as she stepped surely forward toward her doom, bright flames erupting from her body. _

_She met the darkness just as the white wolf wrapped itself around me. And there was an explosion that rocked the world._

I woke up unable to move. There was a radio on, it was playing senseless pop music. The sheets were wrapped too tightly around me. I struggled against them, but strong hands were already peeling them away.

"Evie, sweetie?" My mom's voice was an octave higher than usual.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked.

"You got sick, princess." My dad said softly, stroking my forehead. "You fainted at Cassie and Jake's."

"Oh." It was coming back to me now. That wave of illness, of dizziness. It had come from Echo. I sat up, closing my eyes and concentrating.

"It was Echo, wasn't it?" My mom asked. I nodded, biting my lip. I could feel her now, she seemed fine, dim because she was so far away, but peaceful.

"She's…okay, I think she's sleeping." I admitted. "I can't tell, she's so far away."

My mom and dad exchanged looks. "But how do you feel now?" Mom asked, stroking my frazzled hair.

"I'm fine now…" And I was, but I was still tired. "What time is it?"

"About five am…we've been up all night." Mom admitted. There was deep dark circles under her eyes. I cringed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, touching her face. She sighed, smiling.

"It's alright sweetie. We're going to sleep now." She murmured. "If you need anything, wake us back up."

"C'mon boys." My dad said gruffly. I looked over to see who he was talking to, and couldn't help smiling as he shook Tyler and Dan. They'd fallen asleep on my bedroom floor.

"Whatisit?" Tyler asked. "Evie alright?"

"Did you guys sit here all night?" I asked. Ty grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah." Dan said, standing and stretching. "We got here right after Paul did."

I didn't even realize Paul was there, he was standing, stoic by my window, his arms crossed over his chest. He was looking at me so intensely, I was surprised I didn't catch fire.

"You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here." Dad said, yawning. "Out."

"Do you mind if I stay?" Paul asked. I noticed that Ty rolled his eyes.

"No funny business. I'm watching you." My dad made a motion with his hands and ushered everyone out of the room. It was quiet. I noticed that the sun was starting to come up. Paul was staring at me again.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know why I apologized. Maybe it was the way he was looking at me, like he was seeing me for the first time again. He uncrossed his arms and crossed the room in two steps, sitting down beside me on the bed. His rough hand smoothed my hair gently.

"You're okay?" He asked, his voice unbearably sad. I bit my lip, nodding. He smiled.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Evie Rose." He mumbled. "It's not your fault."

I tilted my head. Was there some context of this conversation I was missing? Why in the world did Paul look so sad as he gently stroked my hair? I reached out, touching his cheek, as if I could smooth away that emotion. My pale hand curved around his face, and his eyes returned to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. His eyes were on fire again, and he reached out, wrapping an arm around my back, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm always so afraid of losing you." He said quietly. I suddenly felt choked up, tears burning my throat. I brought my other hand up to his face, holding his eyes on mine.

"You'll never lose me, Paul." I promised. "I'm not going anywhere."

He was staring at me, I was staring at him. We were so close now, there were mere inches between us, and those inches sparked with electricity, I tingled all over. I could feel the heavy warmth of his hand on my back, could smell his clean scent wrapped all around me.

I didn't realize I was unconsciously moving forward until I could feel his breath against my lips.

"Evie." He sounded so torn, but there was a roughness under his voice, something he was holding back. Maybe it was because my head was still spinning, maybe it was because I would do anything to wipe the sadness from his eyes, but I found myself spurred on by a new courage, a new desire that bubbled in my stomach, as I pressed my lips against his.

Immediately, he responded. I don't know if he was thinking about what we doing either, but he hovered above me, using one arm to support his weight while the other one pulled me against him. His lips began to move against mine, slowly, gently. He was still holding back, I moved my hand, curling my arms around the back of his neck and running my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

He pulled his lips from me, his mouth was moving to form words, but I cut him off before he could say anything. "I love you." Words were spilling out from my soul, it seemed, a bubble that had finally burst. Tears stung my eyes.

"I love you, I need you. I'm scared. I'm scared of my dreams, and I'm scared that Echo's gone, and I'm afraid that I'll lose you too." I whispered, a tear falling down my cheek. His lips kissed it away and he touched his forehead to mine.

"The only time I'll leave, is if you tell me to go. You'll never lose me. I promise, princess." He swore, slowly rolling over on the bed so I was lying on top of him and I could feel the heat radiating from him. My hair fell like a curtain over us as his lips crashed into mine with a passion I'd never known before. It was desperate, tumultuous, urgent. My lips parted and his tongue found mine, the connection set off fireworks in my blood, and I couldn't help but press against him, relishing the new connection. I moved my hands to feel the beautiful smooth planes of muscle, like copper silk under my hands. He shivered under my touch. The words on the radio were suddenly seeping into my head.

_We're passing the time_

_By breaking apart_

_We're damned at the end_

_And we're damned at the start_

_Blame it on the roses_

_Blame it on the red_

_We're running out of time_

_And I'm running out of breath_

Paul and I didn't do anything more than kiss that night, but it was enough. I fell asleep, exhausted, in his arms when the sun was still low in the sky. His steady heartbeat was a soothing lullaby, his breathing a balm. I woke up to soft conversation.

"Stell?" Paul asked, his voice rough with sleep.

"I'm gonna to trust you didn't do anything too inappropriate." My mom's musical voice cut in. I winced internally.

"Where's Zack?" Paul asked, very gently removing me from his arms. I tried to act like I was still asleep.

"Still asleep, I'm savin' you." Mom laughed a little bit. "You better get goin' out of here before he does wake up. It's best if he not walk in on this."

Paul laughed ruefully, kissing my forehead. "I'll show myself out, Stell. Are…are you going to tell him?"

"Hell no." Mom exclaimed. "I'm gonna let Evie do it. He probably won't take it as bad if he hears from his baby girl."

"Hope so." Paul said. "See you, tell her I love her when she wakes up."

"Will do." My mom said. I heard my door open and close, mom sat down on my bed. "I know you're not asleep, Evie." She said after a few seconds.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked, burying my face in the pillow.

"No, I 'spose not." Mom said, a hint of amusement in her voice. "I've known this was coming for a very long time. Your daddy won't like it, but he knows Paul loves you. But we do need to talk."

I groaned. Mom laughed. "Baby, it could be worse. I'm not going to tell you to _not_ do anything with Paul. Well, I don't think you should do anything in this house for your daddy's sake, but I understand love and hormones. When I was your age…"

"Mom, please stop." I said quietly, opening my eyes. Her hair was frizzy, but she still looked like an angel, albeit blurry. Paul must have taken my glasses off. "I do not want to hear about what you and dad were doing when you were my age."

"That's fair." Mom said thoughtfully. "I'm not really worried about it, anyway. You're a smart girl, Evie. You've got Zack's brains. And Paul loves you, you love him. I just want you to be safe, and please not get pregnant. You've all the time in the world for babies, but once you have one, it's a lot of responsibility."

"Did you want me?" I asked suddenly, looking up at her. The shock on her face was funny.

"Oh baby, I've wanted you for hundreds of years. Zack and I…we've been married more times than I can count. Your dad didn't want to bring a baby into a world that was so dangerous, where we might not be able to raise you. That's why we waited until we retired to have you. I wanted you so badly. We both did." She stroked my hair softly. "But you're only seventeen, baby. You haven't lived more than one life. You're only seventeen once, just be safe, okay? And take it slow, please. Paul won't push anything on you, so you take your time."

"Do I still have to tell dad?" I asked. She laughed again.

"It won't be as bad as Paul thinks. He's had time to prepare for this too." She promised. "Now go back to sleep, my darlin'."

When she left, I found it harder to sleep with Paul gone. But I eventually fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. It was satisfying. When I woke up next, I grabbed my glasses off the dresser and made my way downstairs.

"Hello sleeping beauty." Dad called as I entered the kitchen. He was sitting at the kitchen table with mom. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great." It was honest, I did, except for a mild headache that I sensed was more Echo's than mine.

"Good, do you need something to eat? I'll make you something." He offered. I smiled.

"I can make myself something, its okay." I brushed him off. Mom giggled. I popped some bread into the toaster and turned back to my dad, taking a deep steadying breath.

"So, I have something to tell you." I said. Dad looked up.

"I'm going to win that bet I made on the baseball team at work?" He asked hopefully.

"Uh, no. I don't know. I'll look." I offered, brushing back my own unruly curls. "Umm…Paul and I kissed. And…I think he's officially my boyfriend now."

Dad's eyes narrowed. "When did you kiss?" He asked.

"Um, last night. Daddy, it was just a kiss and nothing else happened." I protested as he stood up. Mom rolled her eyes, putting her coffee mug down.

"Zack, sweetheart." She called.

"Daddy, please don't make a scene." I begged, following him out into the hallway. He was putting on his coat. When he caught sight of my eyes, he sighed, running his own hand through his hair.

"You look more like your mom everyday." He commented. "Guess you're getting older. Guess this was always going to happen."

"Zack, she loves him. He loves her. He's not going to hurt her, it's not some randy teenage boy we're talking about. It's Paul." Mom pointed out, rubbing my shoulder soothingly.

"Alright, I'm just going to talk to him, and threaten him. If he ever hurts you, Evie, he's going to have hell to pay. He should know that now." My dad pointed out.

"He won't hurt me." I responded automatically.

"You're just going to talk to him, Zack? Promise?" Mom asked. Dad sighed and nodded, putting on his shoes and walking out the door. Mom and I remained motionless for a moment.

"Your toast is burning." Mom pointed out, hurrying out into the kitchen. I sat down on my staircase, and I couldn't help but smile.

_You say good-bye_

_Every day and night_

_With writing on the walls_

_Everybody's gonna need somebody_

_To take our troubles, and our worries, and our problems all away_


	31. Chapter 30: The Demon in the Desert

**Chapter 30: The Demon in the Desert**

**(CHRISTIAN)**

She never made me leave, even after she recovered from the drug in her system. Days stretched on, she got a job at a local auto repair shop. During the beautiful, sunlit days, she would go to work. I wished I could go with her, but the sun would expose me to the humans. So I waited, mostly still, for the whole day to pass. She usually got home around sunset, covered in motor oil and grease.

"God, I met the other owner today." She said she unclasped the necklace she always wore from around her neck and threw it on the bed. "He's a dirty old pervert, dragged me into the back office, told me he 'Don't want no trouble, and pretty girls always bring trouble.', he asked me what I was running from. I told him my parents wouldn't let me get a tattoo. Then he just stared at me all day."

"Should I go beat him up?" I asked as she headed to the bathroom. She just rolled her eyes. Personally, I thought it was a good idea. The shower turned on and I could smell her mixed in with the steam. I opened the blinds a bit, letting the last rays of sunshine hit my skin. I sparkled as the light fell on me and I lost myself in my thoughts.

The last bit of light had faded when the shower turned off. I laid down on her bed, my hand immediately feeling the necklace she'd dropped there earlier. I picked it up, holding it in front of my face and letting it spin. It was a purple scallop hung on a long leather cord.

"Don't break it." She said as she emerged from the bathroom, toweling off her hair, wearing a simple pair of jeans and a black tank top. "I've had that since I was a little girl."

"Where did you get it?" I asked, putting it down gently beside me.

"Oh, um, Seth made it for me. He used to watch me, and when I was five he found two matching shells like this. Eva has one and I do. It's my lucky charm." She said, almost embarrassed. I laughed.

"What?" She asked, annoyed. "You never take your necklace off." She pointed out. My hand went up to the gold chain around my neck and I sighed.

"It's not a necklace." I said patiently.

"Does it have some manly name?" She asked. I ignored her.

"It's my patron saint, my ma gave it to me before I left home. It's Saint Patrick." I corrected. I held it up for her to see, it was gold, Saint Patrick engraved on it. She was quiet for a moment, clasping her own necklace back around her slim neck.

"Is she dead? Your mom?" She asked.

"Yeah. I can barely remember her." I admitted. She looked away from me. Despite the constant sun, she looked paler than she had when she first came here, a little thinner.

"I don't know what I'd do without my mom." She said softly. The pain in her eyes caused me a small amount of agony. As she went to turn away I shot out and grabbed her wrist. She brought her eyes back to me, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"Let's go out tonight." I offered. "We'll go see a movie, get some food. You've been cooped up here too long, so have I." I added in as an afterthought.

"I'm not asking you to stay, you're free to leave anytime you want." She snipped back haughtily, throwing on a hooded sweatshirt and pulling her damp hair back.

"I don't want to leave." I said softly. "You intrigue me too much."

"I'm not some science experiment." She muttered under her breath.

"It's more like a social experiment." I quipped back. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Still, I think we should do something."

She paused, hesitating and fiddling with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "Well…there is a concert in Yuma. The boys invited me out to go with them,

but… they're all human." She said, shaking her head.

"And?" I asked. "Aren't you human too?"

"That's dubious and undecided. If I have any human in me, it's so diluted by now it doesn't matter." She snorted, looking at her arm as if she was cursing the blood running through her own veins.

"You're a member of the species, you're human." I said, intending to be comforting.

"What does that make you, then?" She asked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"A body that won't decay. Let's go to the concert. We'll have fun. You're a kid, be reckless." I pointed out. She sighed, throwing up her hands.

"Alright, we'll go." She conceded. "Let me blow dry my hair." I smiled smugly and she flicked me off.

"Can I drive?" I asked. She sighed.

"If you wreck my car, my dad will kill you." She warned.

"You're more likely to wreck your own car." She laughed. I liked the way she looked when she was laughing, it brightened up the whole room.

"You've never seen me drive." She answered. I chuckled to myself as she turned on the hair dryer. Twenty minutes later, we were getting into her car. I'd managed to convince her to let me drive, and the engine purred to life immediately.

"Blaze will be jealous, this is one of his favorite bands." "She commented offhandedly.

"Little brother, right?" I asked. I already knew he was, but I didn't want to appear creepy.

"Yeah, his real name's William." Her lips twitched in amusement. "After both our grandfathers, but his middle name is Blaze. So that's what we call him."

"Must have been interesting growing up in that household." I commented offhandedly.

"Yeah, I mean, mom was constantly worried about us lighting something on fire, Dad was concerned with us growing up 'normal', like there was ever any chance of that, and then I had all these wolf boys hanging around my house…and of course Evie and my aunt and uncle."

"Bella said you and Eva were very close. She did great on her speech." I said sincerely.

"Close is an understatement. She's in my head, literally." I shot her a disbelieving look.

"I mean it!" She protested. "She's really a dull feeling right now, but she's still there, always linked to me. It's a creepy witch thing. My mom and Bella can do it too."

"That must be inconvenient." I commented again as we raced down the highway.

"I never really minded. Eva…she's the sweetest person in the world, I think. She rarely thinks badly, about anyone or anything." She said softly. There was an ache in her voice. I wanted to make it go away.

"What's your brother like?" I asked quickly.

"Blaze? He's awesome, we're like this." She held out her two fingers, intertwined. "We got into so much trouble when we were kids, we were always breaking something or ripping our jeans or being reckless…" She trailed off.

"And your sister?" I asked cautiously. There was heavy silence for a moment.

"I love her." She said quietly.

"But you want to strangle her sometimes?" I tacked on as a joke.

"I've considered it." She admitted seriously. "My sister, Liley…well you know what they say about sisters."

"No, I really don't." I interjected. She smiled sadly.

"One watches, one dances." She said, looking out the window.

"Do you watch or dance?" I couldn't control my mouth now as the questions poured from it. She glared at the window, I could see her stormy reflection in the clear glass.

"She's a better dancer." She said finally, and turned the car radio up so loud it hurt.

We had to park two blocks away from the actual amphitheatre, Echo didn't seem to mind the chance to stretch her legs. The wind blew her hair toward me, I could smell her coconut shampoo, it made my throat burn. I was going to have to go hunting soon.

She stripped off her sweatshirt when we got in line for tickets, letting her copper skin glow in the streetlights. I could see the definition of her muscles moving underneath skin.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, brushing her hair back from her face and looking up at me.

"Are you aware you're beautiful?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Her eyes widened, blood rushed temptingly to her cheeks. I couldn't help but smirk as her eyes sparkled.

"I'm aware." She said, her smile back. "I'm totally out of your league. I only date people with a heartbeat."

"I could sue you for discrimination." I taunted back.

"You'd have to prove you didn't have a heartbeat first." She pointed out. "You'd expose all of us."

"You know, Echo. Just because I don't have a heartbeat, doesn't mean I don't have a heart." I faked a wounded frown. "You're so mean to me."

"Oh, deal with it." She said.

"Eco! Eco!" Someone called as I forked over money for my ticket…and hers. She was too distracted by the Spanish mangling of her name to pay attention. A Hispanic man just an inch smaller than her ran up, smiling.

"Claudio." She said warmly. The man stopped, looking at me as I leaned in to give Echo her ticket.

"How much was it?" She asked, looking up at me.

"Don't worry about it." I grinned at the man named Claudio. He paled a bit.

"Who's your chico, Eco?" He asked, stumbling a bit over his consonants.

"Oh, this is just a friend from back home. He's visiting. Christian, this is my co-worker, Claudio." She flushed a little bit, a terrible liar.

"Oy! Claudio!" A group of men called to him from a crowd closer to the gates.

"I'm glad you could come, Eco." Claudio said, retreating. "Come find us after the show!" He yelled. She was quiet for a moment.

"You scared him." She accused, but she looked amused by it.

"Do I scare you?" I asked.

"You should probably be scared of me." She admitted frankly.

We had pretty decent seats, actually. The band was awesome, new punk rock. All that mattered was the Echo liked it, I could tell. She bopped up and down, in time with the music. Her lips moved with the music, although she wasn't singing out loud at all. I had a feeling she'd learned to contain her voice, so that people didn't feel stood up.

It made me sad, somehow, like she was a bird that had been too tightly caged for too long. _I can make you happier than he did._ I wanted to say, thinking of that strange redheaded girl, her little sister, and the shadowy figure I'd never met that broke her heart.

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

And her eyes sparkled in the lights, and I could feel her warmth burning through the air.

"That guy who jumped on stage was crazy." I said as we left the concert.

"We need more good crazy in the world." Echo answered. "I want to hear something on the news and smile and think 'that's insane', rather than just feel so alone all the time."

"You're not alone, you have me." I offered. She paused, stopping, examining me.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"It's no problem." I said cordially. "I have to hunt tonight, I'll be back by morning. Are you okay to drive yourself?"

"I'll be fine." She smiled. "I'll leave the door unlocked at the hotel."

I wanted to tell her that it wasn't necessary, but I couldn't bring myself to. We stood beside her car. "Do you want a ride?" She asked uncertainly. "Out into the dessert?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." I said finally. When we got in her car, she examined her face in the rearview mirror and sighed. We sped out of Yuma, the silence comfortable. When we were out on the open highway, she pulled off to the side of the road.

"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning." I said, opening the door.

"Chris, wait." She said softly. "I'm sorry, I'm not such good company right now. I know this can't be fun for you. I know you're just here because the Cullens want you to be." She said quickly. I fought the urge to laugh. She thought the Cullens were bribing me to watch her? That couldn't be farther from the truth. I got angry phone calls from Edward daily.

"It's alright." I soothed. "I don't mind it at all."

I didn't expect her sudden movement, but she leaned over and wrapped her arms around me in a friendly hug. She was so spectacularly innocent, the mark of someone raised by people who truly cared about her. I hugged her back, holding my breath so her scent didn't suffocate me.

"Bye." I said softly, climbing out of the car. I watched until she sped down the highway before I took off into the dessert. I ran for a half hour, trying to control my joy, before I saw _her_.

She was sitting on a huge rock, red roses on her lap. They reminded me of blood, they were the same color as her eyes when she looked up. I felt something in my mind click, and I stopped. She looked up, smiling, and suddenly she was right in front of me.

"Christian." She said coolly. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"What are you?" I asked. She wasn't human, certainly, but she was unlike any vampire I'd ever met. She reeked of death.

"They call me Pandora, but names are hardly worth the trouble anymore." She dismissed. "Your Echo and her family killed my Belle. They've stood in my way too long."

"Leave her alone." I said, feeling a cold chill of fear in my spine. I growled, shifting into a crouch.

"I can't do that, bubby." She said airily, looking up. "She's going to die."

I charged at her, but before I'd even moved an inch, I found myself in the air, thrown feet back. She approached smoothly again.

"Even your luck won't save her…but you could help me. You could be with her forever. Doesn't that sound wonderful?" She asked. I glared at her. She sighed.

"Do think about it, if you need me…well, just call, Christian. Remember…yours forever…all it takes is getting rid of everyone else." And then she was gone, a mirage into the desert sands.


	32. Chapter 31: The Sword

**(AN) Sorry this one took so long guys, I had Vagina Monologues (which went excellently) and then some personal issues. This weekend is my 20****th**** birthday, so I will be mostly unavailable this weekend as well :-) The song is "Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance, and it suits Blazey so well.**

**Chapter 31: The Sword**

**(BLAZE)**

_When I was a young boy_

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band_

_He said: "Son when you grow up_

_Will you be the savior of the broken, _

_The beaten and the damned?"_

_He said: "Will you defeat them,_

_Your demons, and all the non-believers,_

_The plans that they have made?"_

"That part of the song is depressing." Quil pointed out. I shrugged, lifting the hammer and finishing pounding the nail into the wood. Mom had been complaining about the state of our garage for days, and I'd finally decided to do some repairs while dad was gone.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Claire?" I asked. Quil frowned. Claire was on the verge of popping out her baby any day now, and Quil desperately wanted to be there when it happened.

"I was helping your dad on the shop, they're getting slammed and they're short handed…why aren't you there?" He asked, wrinkling his brow.

"It's for the customer's safety. We're still not sure how in control I am." I said easily, although in truth I was a little disgruntled. My temper was completely in check. Since that first day with Delilah, I'd been completely myself.

"Ah, well, your dad forgot his wallet and sent me to grab it. Where's your mom and Lilah?" He asked.

"Lilah is at the Call's, mom is at the Uley's." I answered. "I'll go see if I can find it." I put the hammer down and Quil reclined in the chair beside the garage door.

"I'm just going to relax, kid." He said, yawning. I snorted, walking out through the green grass. It was warm today, but still cloudy. Humidity hung in the air like a sheet. The house seemed stuffy, despite every window being open. I searched along the kitchen counters for dad's wallet, then I felt it.

She felt like an extension of myself, almost. Like a twin, the same way Delilah felt. I smiled as I heard the floorboards creak upstairs. Dad's wallet was forgotten as I made my way up the steps. "Hello?" I called. She paused, I could hear her heartbeat as I stood on the other side of the bedroom door. I heard her cross the room and throw the door open, and my smile faltered.

She was grinning, but it seemed forced. Her hair looked lank and messy, and her eyes just appeared tired. "Jesus, Echo…" I mumbled.

"Hey you." She said. "Miss me?"

"You look like shit." I stated. She frowned and turned away from me. There was a duffel bag on her bed.

"I forgot some things. I just came back to get them." She explained.

"That was a great stunt you pulled, it was almost like a Houdini. Do you have any idea how the rest of us felt?" I asked quietly.

"It was going to be messy, either way." She answered, opening up her dresser drawer. She pulled out a few things, her MP3 player, the pocket knife dad had given her for her fifteenth birthday. I just stared at her as she flicked open the knife, her smile bitter.

"Remember when he gave me this? Mom just rolled her eyes and asked him what I'd ever need a pocket knife for." She threw it in her bag without bother to put the blade back in.

"Come home." I demanded. "You don't belong wherever the hell you're at right now, Echo."

"The problem is I really don't seem to belong anywhere." She pointed out. "If you're just going to yell at me, I think you should leave."

"Listen, I know you're in pain, I understand…" I began. She turned to me, with such speed and force that I felt the need to step back. I noticed, with small satisfaction, I was a whole head taller than her now. She approached me, quietly, her hands held in front of her, with a bitter smile.

"You've never felt pain in your entire _life_. Nothing like _this_. You don't know what it's like to wish your heart would stop beating. You've always had Leah, you'll always have freaking Leah, no matter what the hell you do. You don't know what it's like to be the odd one out." She raised her hand to grip at her chest, right where her heart was. She clawed at it, like she could claw it right out.

"Coco…" I said softly, her words were like knives hurtled out into the air. And just like, the mere whisper of a childhood nickname, was enough to make her deflate. She stood, small, curling her arms around herself, like she was trying to piece herself back together.

"I didn't want to yell at you Blaze." She said. "I'm sorry. You and Lela, you're perfect for each other. That's how it works, isn't it?" She laughed, but it sounded choked, forced.

"It's just Isaac, Coco. You lived without him for so long." I murmured. She shook her head, her hair lashing out, dark violent tendrils.

"I feel like I _need_ him. I need him to put me back together again."

"Bullshit." I said lightly, clutching my fist. It was to stop me from becoming violent, from becoming angry, from wanting to beat Isaac down again. "You're a fucking _witch_, put yourself back together."

"I don't know how anymore." She whispered, her shoulders slumping. She fell back onto Delilah's bed, cradling her head in her arms. "I don't know what to do. I'm hurting everyone, I'm hurting him and you, mom and dad, Liley…Eva…and more to the point, I'm just hurting."

I sat down on the bed next to her, curling an arm around her shoulders. I leaned in to her, I wanted to say something funny, to make her smile like she had when we were kids, but before I could say anything, I smelt it.

It was like chlorine, like bleach. I recoiled immediately, much like I always had when the Cullens had come to visit, it always took me a few hours to get used to. I dropped my arm and she looked up. She scrunched up her nose when she saw the disgust on my face.

"Christian is staying with me. Christian Cullen." She said quickly.

"The dude that kissed your hand?" I asked. "God, your hair stinks."

"Don't be such a drama queen." She said. "I haven't seen him, he left to hunt last night, he wasn't there this morning. It's not like it's a fresh smell."

"Why is he staying with you?" I asked, frowning. She shrugged.

"I imagine he's keeping watch for everyone." She answered. I wrinkled my forehead.

"Mom and dad don't even know he's there." I said slowly. "Nobody told them."

"Well, I assure you he isn't doing it for his own enjoyment." She answered quickly. "I can't imagine I'm very pleasant to be around."

"Is he…" I was trying to find the words. Echo looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. "He's…not trying anything, right?" I asked, uncertainly.

"He's a vampire, Blaze." She responded immediately. "He's being a good friend, a good guy."

"Bella was human." I said, without thinking. "When she met Edward. Christian might have gotten the wrong idea about us…and you're…vulnerable." I said, lamely.

Echo stared at me for a couple moments, made some sort of noise in her throat and got up, zipping the duffel bag. "I can't believe what you're implying." She finally said, tossing the bag over her shoulder.

"Coco." I said, pleadingly. She waved her hand, a half hearted goodbye, and then she was gone. I sighed, walking out of the house, raising my hands up in the air. I stalked out of the house, grumbling under my breath.

"Blaze, man, did you grab Jake's wallet?" Quil called after me as I passed the garage.

"It's in the kitchen somewhere." I yelled back, too frustrated to care. I heard Quil curse, but I tuned him out. I didn't phase in the woods, although I kinda wanted to. I didn't know who was on patrol, and I didn't want to share my thoughts. It was okay, I knew the woods. It was a living creature, to me, full of shadowy grins and dark eyes.

I knew this place like the back of my hand. I crashed through the underbrush and found myself right next to the Uley's house. It was my lucky day, Isaac was just coming out of the back door.

"Blaze." He said, smiling. I glared at him evenly. His smile faltered. "What are you doing here?" He asked. He was right in front of me now, I was taller than him by a few inches.

"Echo came home. To grab a few things." I said quietly. Isaac frowned now, his eyes clouding over with worry.

"Is she alright?" He asked. I took a deep breath to try and calm down, but I couldn't. My trembling fist lashed out, connecting with his nose. There was a satisfying crunch. Isaac recoiled, bringing his hand up to his nose. He winced as he straightened out the bone.

"That's how she's feeling right about now." I spat. I waited for Isaac to hit back, but he didn't. A trickle of blood ran down his face, but he stood, arms at his side.

"I know. I deserve that." He said. "Hit me again, if it makes you feel better. It's not gonna bring her back. It's not gonna change this."

"She's in fucking pain man, because you couldn't wait. Because you said you fucking loved her." I challenged. "And I knew, I knew it was a bad idea."

"Yeah, you told me." Isaac admitted. "When I first broke down and confessed I couldn't stop thinking about her. You said 'That's my sister, she's too good for a loser like you'. I remember, Blaze. Nobody saw this happening."

He was sincere, his eyes were honest. I felt myself slowly stop shaking. Isaac sighed. "I hurt your whole family, I never meant to. I'm sorry, man. I loved…I love you guys like you're a part of my family."

"I know." I said softly. I laughed bitterly. "Do you know that thing? That thing my parents told us about, it's going to come after us, it might go after her. Mom, god, she's so worried."

"Echo thinks she's going to die." Isaac said. I started, looking at him. "She told me that, before she took off. She thinks…the reason nobody imprinted on her, the reason she, out of all of you, is alone…is because she's not going to make it out."

"That's insane." I said immediately, cutting him off. "I mean, Pandora, whoever she is…Echo is…she's fire. She's like me and Liley and mum. We could destroy her, I don't see why everyone's so damn worried, least of all why Echo would worry."

"What if there's something that can put out fire? Something you guys can't fight?" Isaac asked.

And I didn't know quite how to answer.


	33. Chapter 32: Irish Lullabies

**(AN) Hope everyone had a good St. Patrick's day (Christian's patron saint!!). This weekend is my birthday, so don't expect to hear from me till next week! ;-)**

**Chapter 32: Irish Lullabies**

**(ECHO)**

It's funny how your life can change so quickly, so completely. I won't say I was one of those people, the one that thought she'd always stay close at home, but I never quite pictured leaving the way I did. I didn't imagine I'd end up alone, I never thought I'd go to Arizona. I could never have even conceived, in my wildest dreams, what leaving would bring me.

Blaze's words hurt me more than I was willing to admit. I was a witch, wasn't I? Why couldn't I just move on? No matter…no matter what I wished or wanted, or desired so much I thought my heart would stop beating in rebellion, Isaac wasn't my Paul, he wasn't my Collin, Quil, Daniel, or even my Leah. He would be, should be, all those things to Delilah. But never to me.

But we could have been happy. Wasn't that enough, just normal happiness? Did everything have to be magical, when I already had more magic in my life than a Disney movie? I threw the duffel bag on the bed, looking around the empty hotel room. Christian still wasn't back. I was beginning to worry, which was insane. He'd gone too far into the desert, maybe he'd had trouble finding something to hunt. I couldn't think of any wild animals in the desert. Coyotes, I guess. He'd had to go so far, he hadn't made it back before the sun came up, and now he was hiding somewhere waiting for the sun to go down. It was plausible. It wasn't like he was going to die of heat stroke.

Or maybe he'd finally gotten sick of me and left. I ignored the sick twist my stomach did. It would just be one more person who didn't want me, what did it matter? I would be okay. I started pulling things out of the duffel bag. The first thing I removed was a picture frame, I was glad Blaze hadn't seen me pack it. I smiled as I examined the photograph, it was from Delilah's last birthday party. She was sitting on the picnic table in our back yard, mom and dad beside her, their arms around her shoulders. Blaze and I were standing on top the table, our hands thrown in the air, big smiles on our faces.

We'd been happy then. Home is where the heart is, all that junk. Yeah, home is where the heart is, I thought. Until you fucking bury the heart, or lock it up somewhere and throw away the key. It's really a useless wreck anyway. I threw the photo on the bed, and reached back into the bag quickly.

I forgot about the pocket knife I'd thrown in there. I drew my hand back quickly, the blade was still stuck in my skin. I pulled it out and blood ran down my palm, over my wrist, a deep wound that was gushing.

"Fuck." I swore, stomping off to the bathroom. I ran the ice cold water over my palm. For some reason, although I knew I had stabbed myself pretty badly, it barely hurt. Maybe I was going crazy. I turned off the water, reaching for a towel to wrap around my bleeding hand. When I looked back down, I was stupefied.

There was no blood. There wasn't even an open cut. Just a thin pink line, one that looked weeks old. I paused, disoriented, running my fingers over the scar. "What the hell?" I murmured.

_"Dad!" I yelled, the door slamming shut behind me. My dad was instantly there, his brown eyes wide with worried. I saw him take a quick cursory look at me, seeing the tears in my eyes, and then the rip in both knees of my jeans, and the blood that was quickly staining them. He crossed the room in a few steps. I was ten then, but he was still able to easily swing me up into his arms and carry me up to the bathroom. He sat me on the counter as he dug in the medicine cabinet. I sniffled quietly._

_"What were you doing?" He asked softly as he rolled my jeans up. _

_"I was climbin' trees with Blaze, but the bark was slipperly, and Liley wanted to climb too, so I was trying to hold her steady and I slipped and fell on my knees." I explained. _

_"Are Liley and Blaze out of the tree?" Dad asked. I nodded._

_"They're on the front porch." I answered as he swabbed Neosporin on the scrapes. "I wish I was like you." I blurted out. "It hurts." _

_Dad chuckled, kissing my forehead. "Baby, it's okay. Everyone scrapes their knees sometimes. You'll be fine." And he bandaged my knees, then went out on the front porch with me, to lecture the three of us on climbing trees in the rain. _

I made my way back to the bed, dazed, picking up the knife I'd dropped on the floor. I lifted my arm out in front of me and slowly dragged the blade up my tan skin. It hurt, like a pinch, but before I could even wipe away the blood, the pain was gone. As well as the small cut I'd made.

"Huh." I murmured. "That's new." And along with it came a rush. A sudden feeling of power. What was it mom had always said? That, typically, normal witches got their powers when they turned eighteen. Well, I'd always had my powers, so nobody had anticipated anything. I hadn't used my powers since my birthday, so nobody would have noticed if I had changed.

What if I had gotten stronger? I focused now, focused on myself. I found the electric current running over my skin. It was like roaring rapids, falling, circulating, mixing. As I dove deeper into myself, my own blood and cells, the spark that was bright as day behind my heart, I felt the rush of the power. I snapped open my eyes and looked at myself. I could see my reflection in the mirror, a tan Indian goddess with long, shiny, dark hair. And wide, violet, pupil-less eyes.

The walls were closing in on me now, The room was too small to contain me. I blinked to the door, throwing it open. The world was different now, with the power humming in my veins, singing in a way it hadn't before. I threw on my sunglasses and tipped my head back. I could feel the sun on my face, warming my skin. I could feel the wind and sand, the very threads of life wrapping around me. I was beautiful, young, and alive. I couldn't feel anything except the power, and I liked it.

I walked, I walked through the back alleys of the small city, through bright streets. The music was swelling in my head, a melon about to burst. The sun set, but I still wasn't tired, even with the magic sparking over my skin. I stepped into a side alley, finally deciding to make my way back to the hotel.

Darkness blocked out the stars so suddenly, I barely had time to process it. It was so dark, I could barely see. I stopped, disoriented, suddenly on high alert as hair on the back of my neck stood up. My eyes slowly adjusted, and then I saw her.

She was beautiful, it was undeniable. She was perhaps the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life, more like something out of a renaissance painting or a Roman statue come to life. If it wasn't for her eyes, she'd have been perfect.

Her glowing, burgundy eyes. She stepped forward and I shifted instinctually into a defensive posture. Strangely, I wasn't afraid, although a part of my mind thought I should have been. She disgusted me…something came off of her that overwhelmed my senses.

"I've been waiting to meet you officially for years." She said softly. "I'm sure you know who I am."

"Pandora." I whispered it, half in awe, half in shock. She smiled, her white teeth flashing against blood red lips. "Leave me alone." My voice came, stronger than I expected as the power surged in my veins.

"Or else?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and stepping just a little bit closer. The spark in my heart took control, fire erupted all over my body and reached instinctually for the creature in front of me, brushing her skin. She didn't flinch away from the pain, whatever pain it caused her. A piece of her skin burned, falling away from her cheek. And darkness dripped from the hole that was left like oil. Her arm flung out instantly, throwing me against the brick wall of the alley. My head banged against the brick. I tried to push off of it, but a force like gravity pushed me against the wall. I couldn't move.

She approached me as I struggled futilely against whatever held me back. She brushed her cold fingers against my face, catching a few of the dark inky strands and pushing them back so she could look right into my eyes as she tipped her head and slowly brought her lips to my neck. I struggled even more. I could feel the bonds that held me, invisible as they were, stretching. Pandora laughed, just lightly kissing my neck. It made me want to vomit.

"I promised not to hurt you, your mummy would be so angry. Not that there's anything she could do. But a promise is a promise, my dear. You'll come around soon….and your mummy and daddy will both die." She whispered. And then she was gone, the wall of darkness was gone, and I slumped down to the ground, exhausted.

I sat there for awhile, cold, chilled to the very bone. The power was gone, just as easily as it flowed. I was stronger, but something whispered deep within me that I wasn't strong enough to fight. Not strong enough to take on Pandora.

"Echo?" Christian yelled at the entrance of the alleyway. I inclined my head to him, my breathing heavy. He was by my side at an instant, pulling me from the ground.

"How did you find me? Where have you been?" I asked.

"I just have god damn good luck." He swore. "And I got stuck in the sunlight, what are you doing?"

"Fighting. With a wicked witch." I murmured. His eyes went dark.

"You're bleeding." He said, taking a reflexive step back. I brought my hand up to my head, feeling the sticky blood matting my hair. I sighed, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Did she hurt you?" He asked, his voice cold.

"Not as much as she could have." I answered honestly. "I'll meet you back at the hotel, I need to shower."

He opened his mouth to say something else, but I brought a finger up to his lips to shush him. "I need to wash the blood off. I'll see you back at the hotel." I repeated. And then I was gone, blinking back to the hotel room I knew so well. I went to the shower immediately and let the warm water run over me. Now that I was safe, alone, I felt tears start to sting my eyes.

Mom and dad, dead? Not as long as I was alive, not at the hands of some crazy psychotic creature that had killed her own son. I sobbed softly, the salt mixing in with the water, and the dried blood from my already healed scalp.

When I got out of the shower, Christian was already there, sitting on the bed completely motionless. He looked up at me, a deep worried frown creasing his face. I wanted to brush it away somehow, I didn't like seeing him sad.

"I'm worried for you. I think you should go home." He said levelly. I let out a long sigh.

"I can't. I'll just hurt them more." I replied.

"There's no one here to protect you." He answered quickly. I turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't need protection." I said frostily. "I'm not afraid of her. I'll get stronger. I'm just not there yet." And I lay down on the bed. He was quiet then, standing and walking away, as I tried to sleep. Hours passed and I turned restlessly.

"You can't sleep." Christian declared.

"I, yet again, remark on your astute observational skills." I grumbled. I heard him laugh just a little.

"Sing yourself a lullaby?" He suggested. I snorted.

"It doesn't work if you're singing it to yourself." I muttered.

"I'll sing to you then, if you like?" He asked. I turned to him, sitting up.

"What lullabies do you know?" I asked softly. He shrugged.

"Mostly ones my mom used to sing, I remember her voice very well." He answered, moving from the dark corner and sitting back on the bed beside me. He hummed a few bars and I sank back into the blankets and pillows.

"Come over the hills my bonnie Irish lass…come over the hills to your darling." He sang softly. There was something in his voice that called to me, that soothed me.

"You're good." I admitted. He stopped, smiling. "Keep going." I prodded.

"You choose the rose, love, and I'll make the vow. And I'll be your true love forever." He sang. I listened to the whole love sick song, and he lay down beside me. I was almost asleep when he sang the last verse.

"I liked it." I whispered groggily. He didn't say anything, but picked right up on another song, and sang until I was fast asleep.


	34. Chapter 33: Summer

**(AN) The song is Boys of Summer by the Ataris**

**Chapter 33: Summer**

**(DELILAH) **

_Out on the road today, I saw a black flag sticker on a Cadillac_

_A little voice inside my head said, "Don't look back. You can never look back."_

_I thought I knew what love was_

_What did I know?_

_Those days are gone forever_

_I should just let them go but-_

_I can see you-_

_Your brown skin shinin' in the sun_

_You got that top pulled down and that radio on, baby_

_And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_

_After the boys of summer have gone_

Weeks passed. Days that were both too short and too long, stretching before us endlessly, and yet ticking away an invisible bomb. But at that time, I was still a child, and I didn't sense the seconds meaning anything more than school drawing nearer again. I didn't have the foresight of Echo, Eva, and Blaze. I was, in short, a normal thirteen year old girl…

Who could shoot flames out of her fingertips and move things with her mind. Okay, maybe I wasn't that normal at all. But, at the time, I thought my only problems were ones everyone shared. I had an older sister whose shadow was so big, I could never fill it, a brother who spent all his time with his girlfriend, a boy that liked me, and best friends who refused to let me stay inside my house and mope.

Which is how, in the middle of June, I found myself at the beach, the sun shining on the water too brightly. We were all in our swimsuits, covered up with flirty and colorful sundresses, as far away from the tourists as we could be. Dawn and Joy were both silent, their faces upturned, soaking up the sun. I was slathering on sunscreen like there was no tomorrow, because unlike my siblings and friends, I was more like my mom and burned as soon as the sun touched me.

"Who's that with Justin and James?" Dawn asked, inclining her head to three boys walking over toward us. They were both in my grade, lanky with tan skin and dark hair. They were identical twins, but it was easy to tell them apart if you knew them. Justin was the happier one, he smiled widely as soon as he saw us. The slim boy in between them was just an inch shorter, with light brown hair and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing glasses and a white button down shirt with a tie. He carried a black jacket over his shoulder and wore black dress pants.

"I dunno." I said. "Who the hell dresses like that in the summer?"

"Hey Justin!" Joy yelled, brushing back her curls. "Who's the suit?"

The boys sped up in response. They plopped down in the sand beside us, kicking sand all over Dawn's lap. I saw her nose wrinkle in annoyance as she brushed off the small grains. Dawn didn't do well with boys, especially boys our age. She didn't like when they gave her attention, she found them hopelessly annoying. I could see the thoughts running through her head, Collin would never have sat down in such a way to kick sand all over her. It was enough to make me want to giggle.

"This suit." James said dramatically. "Is the son of our new English teacher."

"They finally replaced Mrs. Iota?" I asked, relieved. The woman had been impossible, if anything harder on me because mom worked at the school.

"Yep. This is Jude." He said. Jude smiled, his teeth flashing. He looked hopelessly nervous, a little bit on the geeky side. "My grandma is his next door neighbor." James continued talking. "She made us take him out, wants us to introduce him to everyone. He'd just come from church, which is why the suit."

"We took him to all the good places. The stores, Jake's auto shop, the school…" Justin interrupted. I could tell the two boys were just going to keep on talking, so I stood, the blue material fluttering slightly around my frame in the breeze. The wind picked up my hair and flipped it around.

"I'm Delilah, Delilah Black." I said, cutting off Justin, holding my hand out to Jude. He smiled gratefully.

"Any relation to Jacob Black?" He asked quietly. "Or Blaze?" He tacked on as an afterthought. I giggled.

"Yeah, they were at the shop, huh? Jake's my dad, Blaze is my older brother. My cousin, Eva, the little blonde one?" I paused and he nodded in recognition. "Yeah, she's my cousin."

"Lilah has an older sister too." James interjected. "Where's Echo at again?"

"Echo." I said evenly, trying hard not to bite my lip. "She just graduated high school. She's gallivanting around Arizona right now." Jude nodded and I sat back down on the sand again. He followed suit, not caring about his dress pants. I noticed he was more careful than the twins, he didn't kick sand all over us. Dawn brightened considerably.

"I'm Dawn Call." She said sweetly, holding out her hand. Jude took it and shook it. "You might've met my brother too. Tyler, he was probably with Eva."

"Yeah, I think I remember him." Jude said, smiling widely. He turned to Joy, she was looking out over the ocean. I waved a hand in front of her face. She turned to me, then looked at Jude. I rolled my eyes.

"This is Joy LeClair. She's got two brothers." I introduced for her. "Are you living on the rez, Jude?"

"Yeah, for the moment. We're renting off someone." He smiled again, he had a lovely smile. "Dad wants to teach at the same school as me, so I guess I'm going to the school here too. I'll stand out pretty bad, huh?"

"It's okay, we've got a lot of halfies. Ginger here is a halfie, her mom is non-native. She's actually the art teacher, and she's smoking hot." James commented.

"If you make one more crack about my mother, I'll beat you up like I did in first grade." I threatened. Justin laughed and James frowned.

"You beat him up?" Jude asked, amused.

"Yeah, and then her sister beat him up when he tattled." Justin jumped in. I stood again, brushing the sand off my legs. I was tired of talking about Echo. I shook out my hair while Dawn stood. Joy was still staring out at the ocean.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"I want to walk, you can come too." I said, trying to imitate the way my mother would talk to the pack boys. It was a very sort of definitive tone. I noticed a small smile flick over Dawn's lips. The boys straightened.

"I'd like to come, if it's not a problem?" Jude asked, tilting his head. I smiled, nodding. Justin and James looked at each other.

"We're going to take off then, you can babysit, being Jacob's daughter and all." Justin grinned, grabbing James, and they booked down the beach. I flicked them off in a rather unladylike fashion.

"Sorry, I can go…" Jude stammered.

"Don't be ridiculous." Dawn said logically. "We don't mind. You're going to be going to school with us anyway." She gracefully walked down the beach. Jude followed her tentatively. I began to follow them and Joy slinked behind me. Dawn began asking the typical questions, cordially making him feel at ease. I turned to Joy, her eyes were downcast, her hair covering her face. I tilted my head to examine her face.

"What's up with you, joyful?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. "You're not typically so quiet."

"It's nothing." Joy said as we stepped over tidal pools. I knew she was lying, I'd known her since I was born, her voice was just a bit higher. I sighed.

"Joy, you can tell me anything, come on, I love you!" I smiled brightly. Joy met my eyes for only a second, then looked back toward the water. My smile faltered and dropped. If Joy was being so secretive about it, then it had to be bad. I reached out my hand. "Joy…."

My hand touched the soft brown skin of her arm, and she pulled away immediately. But she wasn't quick enough. My fingertips had brushed her skin for just seconds, long enough to feel the burning heat of her skin. Heat like my dad's, like Blaze's so unlike mine and Dawn's. She winced like I'd hit her. My mind was blank, words scrambling through my head. She looked at me for a few seconds. Her hair was so beautiful and long…she'd have to cut it.

She took off without another word, down the beach, sprinting into the woods. She moved faster. I hadn't noticed that either.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked, turning to look at me, her eyes narrowed.

"You know how she gets when there's a full moon." I said softly.

"There's no full moo…" Dawn started, then stopped, her face lighting up with the realization.

"Well, then I guess she's just going crazy." I finished for Jude's benefit. Dawn's eyes flitted across the woods, coming to a rest on me. I shrugged, unsure what to do. I could go after her, but she could have gone anywhere, and she had a head start. Not to mention, I couldn't move that fast unless I was blinking, and that was risky.

"Come on, Jude." Dawn said, coming to the same conclusion as me. We needed to talk about it, then talk to her. There was nothing to be done now. I caught up to the two of them, slipping on the left side of Jude, closest to the ocean as we clambered over the tide pools. My mind was a million miles away.

"Delilah!" Someone yelled. It startled me, I slipped on a rock, reaching out for anything to keep steady, I grabbed onto Jude. His arms circled around me, and in a surprising amount of grace, managed to keep me steady. I looked up at him thankfully, before turning to see who had called my name.

Isaac stood on the beach just a few yards away. While he had called my name, he was now staring at Jude, who had one hand still on my arm. Jude must have noticed this the same time I did, because he dropped his hand as hastily as if he'd been burned.

"Isaac." I called back. Dawn groaned and looked at me with exasperated eyes. They clearly said 'If you do not go over to him right now, I will skin you alive.'

"Hey, I'll see you later Liley." She said instead, kissing my cheek before taking off with Jude in tow. Isaac crossed the sand in a matter of seconds, looking after Jude, then looking at me.

"Who's the prep?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, walking past him in the opposite direction.

"That's really none of your business." I answered frostily. "Not that it matters, you scared him anyway."

"I didn't do anything." Isaac protested. "I just saw you walking, I wanted to say hi."

"Uh huh." I said, disbelieving. "You've probably been watching from the woods for hours. You're my stalker." Isaac just grinned, and I hated it, but that smile made my heart jump up to my throat.

"I have not been watching for hours. I was running patrol with Blaze. Then Leah popped in…and well, that's annoying and sickening to say the least. So I got out of there as quick as I could. Now, really, who was he? Does he like you?" He pressed. I smiled now.

"His name is Jude, his dad's the new English teacher at the school. Justin and James were showing him around today, but then they ditched him on us. Not that anyone seemed to mind, Dawn thinks he's okay, and Dawn can't stand boys our age. She's had Collin all her life, she thinks all boys should act like him."

"That's fair though, wouldn't you want all boys to act like me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. I laughed.

"Yes, stalkerish, jealous, and socially retarded. That's how I want all boys to act." I teased.

"I was not jealous." He defended.

"That vibrant shade of green is just your natural coloring? Odd, I think I would have realized it years ago." I kept on going. He rolled his eyes, reaching out and snatching my wrist. He pulled me down, and we both fell on the sand. A delighted, small laugh erupted in my throat, which I tried to hold back, but failed miserably. His arm snaked around my shoulders and he brightened up considerably.

"I love it when you're happy." He said sincerely, drifting into silence. I paused, just looking at him. He was beautiful, a sculpted god. I idly wondered if he looked like Sam had when he was younger. I reached up, brushing his hair away from his forehead. He looked at me, his eyes warm.

"I like it when you're happy too." I admitted. "You stupid dog."

He laughed. "Whatever you say witchy." He teased, elbowing me lightly.

"That's _the_ Wicked Witch to you." I snapped back.

"You always struck me as more of a Glinda. You have the hair for it, and the love of all things sparkly." He pointed to earrings, glimmering blue gems Alice had sent me for Christmas.

"If I'm Glinda, you're Toto." I pointed out. He smiled smugly.

"Alright Glindy." He teased.

"Oh god, look at that tourist." I murmured, inclining my head to a very large man wearing very tight swim trunks. Isaac turned and chuckled.

We spent an hour on the sand, like any normal couple, feeling the sun and listening to the ocean, watching the tourists and making snarky comments under our breath. If it was up to me, we'd have sat like that for eternity.

"Delilah! Isaac!" We both nearly jumped out of our skins. I looked over my shoulder to see Eva, her blonde hair hanging lose. I noticed that tourists turned to look at her, to admire her saintly smile. Tyler glared at one gaping boy as he walked behind her. I stood, Isaac following my lead as Eva pulled me into a hug.

"What's up?" I asked. I hadn't seen Eva look so happy since…I winced guiltily internally. She looked almost back to normal.

"Claire!" She exclaimed.

"Claire's gone into labor. We're meeting everyone at the hospital." Tyler translated with a grin. "We said we'd stop and pick you two up."

Eva turned, pulling me along by the hand. Isaac caught my other one in his and we allowed ourselves to be led to the car. When Eva slid into the drivers seat she picked up her phone automatically, typing away quickly at the keys, then sliding it shut before tossing it at Tyler. He caught it easily, even though her aim would have sent it through the window.

"If she calls, pick up, but I don't think she will." She said quietly. Isaac and I sat in the back seat. He didn't let go of my hand.

It was about a half hour before we got to the hospital, Eva seemed to be taking her time, although I guess she knew that there was no rush. My parents were already there, Isaac dropped my hand before we entered the waiting room.

Dad took one look at the four of us and glared immediately at Isaac. I put myself between the two of them. Mom was playing with her wedding ring, twisting it around her slender fingers. Eva was the only that wasn't anxious. She sat on the sofa between Paul (who'd already been there), and Tyler. She glanced at the clock every few moments, waiting for something. For Claire's baby, I guessed. She must have known the exact time. Everyone was chattering. Dawn came with Collin, I wondered where she'd ditched Jude. She stood next to me along the wall.

About an hour later, we'd heard from Quil that the labor was going well. I'd gotten myself a soda with Dawn, and Eva still hadn't moved. When the clock ticked five after, she smiled to herself, standing and heading down the hallway. Paul followed her, Tyler didn't.

"What's she doing?" Dawn asked me. I shrugged.

"It's Evie. She has her own way of doing things." I answered. Brady appeared in the doorway, looking bored. He slumped down into the chair Eva had occupied.

"Wait, what is that?" Dad's head snapped up, looking out the hospital window. "Everyone, quiet."

Everyone in the room followed the order, except mom. She raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on Dad's chest.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Dad held a finger out to her lips. I noticed everyone was listening.

"It sounds like a very expensive bike." Tyler offered. It didn't matter anyway, we could see the parking lot from the waiting room, and we saw the red bike zoom into the parking lot, with the banner of black hair flying behind it. We saw it stop in a parking place, saw the athletic looking girl getting off of it.

"It's Coco!" I squealed, not waiting to see anymore, taking off down that same hallway Eva had left.

"Lilah!" Someone yelled after me, but I didn't pay attention who or what for. I was too excited.

I missed my older sister. I missed her a lot.

Eva was already hugging her when I got out there. Echo was wearing sunglasses, her hair was slightly damp. I paused, unsure, beside Paul. When Eva finally let go I could see tears in her eyes. Echo was smiling softly, sadly. She pushed the sunglasses up and I could see her violet eyes shining. Then she looked at me.

I felt the jolt of guilt and looked away immediately, uncomfortable with the slightly thinner Echo I saw. But she wasn't going to have it. She laughed, it was light sounding, almost happy. "Lilah, I think you're getting taller." She commented.

I looked up again, yes she was thinner, but beyond that…she looked the same. There was no trace of sadness or bitterness. She was smiling brightly. And with that, I threw myself at her, nearly knocking us both to the pavement.

"I missed you." I said, clutching onto the thin jacket she was wearing.

"I know." She said, smoothing my hair much like mom did. "I missed you too."


	35. Chapter 34: Hope

**Chapter 34: Hope**

**(EVA) **

Paul had taken to spending the nights. I was pretty sure my parents knew, although they didn't say anything. Paul and I had made our boundaries clear, but I liked the feel of him sleeping next to me. I liked the warmth, the way his heart beat calmly. I loved the way he held me close to him. And when he was with me, I stopped having nightmares. I only dreamed of the future. Mostly, I dreamed of Echo.

_That night I dreamed of a beautiful apartment. I saw Echo laying on the white bed, peaceful, happy. She looked like she sleeping, maybe she was dreaming. I could see the hint of a smile on her lips._

_That wasn't the interesting part, though. The interesting part was the toddler beside her, maybe not more than two or three, with wild curling dark hair and pale skin. She slept next to her with the same content smile on her lips, her small chubby fingers curling around the white sheets._

_"Mommy." She called in her sleep, a small whisper. Echo's eyes flitted open immediately as the child gripped the sheet more securely. Echo's hand slowly took the child's and it relaxed._

_"I'm right here." Echo whispered to the little girl. "I'm right here." _

_And the little girl took a deep breath and went quietly back into her own pleasant dreamland._

I woke up that morning to Paul's absence, disoriented. It was as defined as his presence, but it cut me sharply as a blade. I twisted in the sheets, opening my bleary eyes. I could hear shuffling, the room was just barely lit. The morning sun was streaming weakly through my curtains. "Paul?" I called, sitting up.

"I'm right here." He said, instantly at my side, running his warm hands over my shoulders. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"I missed you." I yawned, covering his hands with mine. "Do you have to go to work?" I asked. I could feel him smile.

"I could call in sick." He offered, nuzzling into my neck. His warm breath sent chills down my spine. I laughed quietly.

"Sam will yell at you." I pointed out. "He'll know you're not really sick."

"It'd be worth it to spend more time with you." He admitted honestly. I laughed, taking his face in my hands and pressing my lips softly to his.

"Keep your phone on." I reminded him. "Claire's going into labor this afternoon." I said. Paul chuckled.

"Anyone else know?" He asked, amused.

"Echo." I answered immediately. He paused, disoriented. "She got a cell phone."

"But Jake doesn't have the number." Paul said immediately.

"I don't think anyone has it but me." I answered. There was silence and I looked up at him, feeling the frown in his face with my fingertips.

"They're worried, Eva. It would make them feel better if they had a way to contact her." He said slowly. I smiled sadly.

"I would let her know if anything happened." I said softly. "I would let them know if anything happened to her."

It was a lie, but he couldn't know it. I frowned too, upset. I hadn't told anyone about Echo's run in with Pandora. I'd made her get the cell phone after that had happened, so at least I had a way to warn her if something was about to happen. I'd tried to talk her into telling her parents, but she'd turned me down, saying they'd make her come home. She wasn't ready for that.

"Can you imagine if it was your kid so far away from home?" Paul asked. I stood from the bed, throwing open my window. The sunlight was watery, but still there. It reminded me…

_In middle school, Echo had choir practice just before lunch. I always waited for her outside the room so we could walk to lunch together. I was sitting there, right after the bell rang, as students rushed out of the room. It was sunny outside then too, weak sunlight emphasizing dust motes in the air. I watched them, mesmerized. _

It's just dust. _I heard Echo's voice in the back of my head. I smiled, embarrassed. I could hear her silent laughter ringing in the hollows of my mind. _I need to talk to the teacher about something. I'll be right out. _She said._

Sure. _I commented. _Take your time, Ty and Dan will be mad. _I pointed out._

They'll survive. _She retorted. _It's not like they're wasting away waiting for us. In Fact they probably won't wait. _I could see the picture in her head of Dan and Ty rushing for food. It made me giggle softly to myself._

_"Can you believe Echo Black got the solo again?" A girl said, walking slowly out of the room next to her friend. I could recognize Katie Helsel and Samantha Brown. "Every time there's one." _

_"Yeah, talk about favoritism. Do ya think it's cause her mom's a teacher?" Sam asked. _

_"Or that her grandpa and dad run the freakin' tribe." Katie complained. "She gets good grades on everything too. I bet her mom is fixing things for her." _

_"Yeah, maybe…or she's cheating off…" Sam's eyes suddenly drifted to me and she froze. Katie followed her gaze and paled considerably. I dropped my eyes to the ground, alarmed, and they practically ran off in the direction of the cafeteria. Echo had gone completely quiet in the back of my head. All I could feel was a creeping bit of resentment…sadness, embarrassment. She appeared in the doorway to the classroom within seconds, walking to the cafeteria without even waiting for me._

_"Coco!" I called after her. She was walking so quickly, I had to practically run to keep up. She was a lot taller. "Coco, wait!" _

_She didn't stop, I suddenly felt like crying. The blood rushed to my cheeks and I ran faster, trying to catch up to her. Graceful as I was, I tripped over my own two feet. I shut my eyes, expecting to face plant right on the floor, but Echo was there suddenly, holding me up. I opened my eyes, looking up at hers. I noticed tears in them…ones she was too brave or proud to cry._

_"They're just jealous." It all rushed out. "Coco, they're just jealous because you're better than they are. You've not done anything wrong. You're just awesome at everything, because you're you, not because of your mom or dad." _

_"I'm alright Eva." She said, setting me on my feet. "Let's go to lunch."_

_She never mentioned what they said again, but Echo quit choir a week later, letting Katie Helsel be the choir star. She hung back in classes, always getting Bs as well as As, letting me be the smart one, she hid behind her long hair as much as she could, to let Samantha be the pretty one._

_But if you're Echo Black, there was no possible way to hide. No matter how much she tried, they would still talk about her behind her back. There was no concealing that amount of beauty, intelligence, and talent._

"Can you imagine if your kid never felt like she belonged anywhere?" I asked back. "Because Echo hasn't felt like she belonged in a very long time."

Paul was quiet, coming to the window and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me against his warm chest. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. "She really always felt like that?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "But she loves us. And she knows we love her, so she just suffered in silence."

"Did you ever feel like you didn't belong?" Paul asked me, running his fingers through my hair.

"Paul, look at me." I smiled. "I'm blond, pale, short, can't run or fight, clumsy as hell…"

"Eva…" He interrupted. I shook my head, holding up a finger.

"But I had you. So I was okay." I finished. He kissed my forehead softly.

"I love you so much." He whispered. I took his hand in mine, twining our fingers together.

"I know." I responded simply. "I love you too. And she'll be happy, someday, Echo. I've seen it." And with that, he smiled too.

He left through my open window, and I sat there, watching as the clouds cleared and the sun glinted off the glass, fingering my cell phone. I felt guilty about the things I was seeing in my dreams, and overjoyed at the same time.

Echo could be happy, Echo would be. My futures weren't certain, none were, but I would work for that one.

The day dragged by slowly. I was in the shop with my uncle, Embry, Quil, Tyler, and Blaze all day. I was trying, patiently, to explain to a tourist that her car didn't need brain surgery, just its oil changed.

"I have to drive back to Seattle!" The woman protested. "I think there should be a more thorough look…"

"Ma'am, I swear that we're the best here." I said softly. "If they guys changed your oil, you should be fine…"

"My uncle was a mechanic and I think…"

I heard Quil's phone go off and decided that enough was enough. I smiled widely and the woman instantly went quiet. It was a trick I tried not to use often. "Ma'am, you'll be fine. Trust me."

"Of course." The woman replied, stunned. "If…if you say so." She mumbled out, blushing. She wandered away and I laid my head on the desk. I heard Tyler and Blaze laughing from behind me.

"Grab Quil's stuff." I said, snapping my fingers at them.

"Why?" Jake asked, his head popping out from under the car. I heard Quil let out a loud whoop as he rushed out of the back.

"CLAIRE! Claire's in labor! I gotta go! I gotta…" He patted his pockets, Embry tossed his keys at him. They bounced right off the side of Quil's head. I giggled softly.

"Okay, keys, keys." Quil said. "I'm going, I'm…god, I'm going to be a dad!" Quil grinned, rushing out of the shop. I straightened.

"Guess we're closing early?" My uncle asked Embry brightly. Embry laughed.

"I'll go and pick up Liley and Isaac. Tyler, you'll come with me?" I asked.

"Wait, wait, they're together?" My uncle asked.

"Don't have a coronary." I said with another smile. "They're just talking."

And I dragged Tyler out of the shop without another word. Delilah and Isaac were right where I knew they would be. Collin would be out looking for Dawn anyway, so I didn't bother trying to find her. When we got back into the car, I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text message to Echo. All it said was 'Claire's baby'. I knew she'd get the message.

I also knew she'd be there at five after, so I found it easy to wait while everyone else fidgeted uncomfortably. Paul arrived a little after we did, and he brightened up considerably the moment he saw me, sitting down next to me and tossing an arm over my shoulders. I noticed Ty stiffen a bit before relaxing. It puzzled me. I wondered if he had trouble getting used to the idea of me as actually dating Paul. I wondered what Paul was thinking when he was on patrol. It made me supremely uncomfortable.

At five after I finally stood, making my way anxiously down the hallway. I timed my arrival perfectly, just as I emerged from the hospital, I saw Echo pulling into the parking lot. I ran across the street, jumping her before she had even taken off her sunglasses.

"Echo." I said happily, hugging her tight. She laughed, wrapping her arms around me. She was thinner, I hoped she was remembering to eat, but there was a certain sort of lightness to her that made me confused. It didn't matter, though, I was so happy to see her. Tears burned my eyes.

"Don't cry." She pleaded. "I'm home, look, I'm here for Claire just like I said I'd be."

"I know." I sniffled, pulling away. Echo pushed up her sunglasses and I could see the hint of tears there as well. She looked across the parking lot and I felt a little jolt in her head. I turned to see Delilah hesitating beside Paul. _Has she gotten taller? _Echo asked in my head. _I've barely been gone two months…_

_She's going through puberty. I believe kids are supposed to have growth spurts._ I answered. Echo smiled, then she laughed. "Lilah, I think you're getting taller." There was almost a bubble of mirth in the back of her head.

And when she finally hugged Delilah, I could feel a certain sort of serenity. _Is she happy? _Echo asked, looking up at me discretely.

_She's getting there._ I answered honestly.

_Isaac?_ She asked. I took a deep breath.

_They'll be good for each other._ I admitted. _He's better for her than he ever was for you._

There was a small bit of resentment, it wasn't quite gone yet, but more there was a degree of thankfulness as we walked back to the hospital, Delilah chattering a million miles a minute.

_Glad to be home? _I asked, smiling and nodding while Lilah talked.

_Maybe._ She answered, but her smile gave her away.

"Echo!" Blaze yelled, grabbing her and pulling her into the waiting room, interrupting Delilah.

"Blazey!" She yelled back, laughing. Jake and Cassie were closest to the door, I noticed Cassie's arms were half outstretched, but Jake was quicker, pulling Echo to him right away.

"Daddy." Echo said affectionately, kissing his cheek. Jake smiled and Cassie stood on tiptoe to kiss Echo's cheek.

"Missed you baby." Cassie said softly.

"Yeah, I missed you too." Echo admitted.

"Guys! Guys!" Quil yelled, coming out into the waiting room. We all turned to look, he was beaming. "It's a girl! I have a girl!"


	36. Chapter 35: Adam and Eulalie

**Chapter 35: Adam and Eulalie**

**(ECHO)**

_Sunlight filtered down through the trees, colored burning reds and oranges. Leaves fell from their branches onto the forest floor. I was walking down the path, searching for something…someone…It looked like home, almost._

_"Mom?" I called, ducking under a low hanging branch. "Dad? Eva? Blaze? Liley?" My voice increasingly got louder. "Tyler? Danny?" I yelled. There was nothing, not even the movement of animals. Then I heard laughter. I followed the sound desperately as brambles and thorns scratched at my skin. _

_I emerged from the woods into a bright clearing. Two children sat there, both about ten years old. There was a girl, with long dark curls, and a boy with golden blonde hair, they both had soft violet eyes. The girl tossed a handful of grass at the boy, scattering it all through his hair. He laughed again, standing and shaking his hair out over her. They were both wearing what looked to be a cross between a tunic and a toga. _

_"Adam?" Someone called from the woods behind me. I turned, feeling my heart beat faster in recognition. The woman stepping out of the woods, wearing the same sort of toga, had a face I could never forget. Instead of burgundy eyes, she had almost glowing, neon purple ones. I stepped back, but she walked forward and through me. I turned, disoriented, as I watched her walk toward the children. _

_"Don't!" I yelled. "Stay away from them!"_

_Nobody heard me. The boy turned, smiling. "Momma!" He yelled, tossing himself at Pandora. She caught him in her arms, laughing as well. "Where's Mama-Belle?" He asked, tilting his head to the side._

_"Oh, she's just taking a bit of a break from us." Pandora said softly, patting his head. "How are you?" She asked, looking at the girl. She was standing now, looking at Pandora with a bewildered expression._

_"I'm…I'm fine Dorie." The girl stumbled over her words, looking from Pandora to Adam, crushing the flowers in her hand. Something was wrong, the girl could obviously sense it. But she was just a child._

_"Go home to your mother, dear." Pandora said softly. "I want to take Adam to see something." With that, Pandora turned, guiding Adam to the woods alongside her. The girl paused, thoughts racing behind her eyes. Then she raced forward, grabbing Adam's hand._

_"Adam, don't go." She pleaded. "Stay here. Don't go with her." _

_"What are you talking about?" Adam asked, rolling his eyes. "I'll be back soon, I promise." _

_"Adam! Please!" The girl begged. Pandora drew Adam closer to her, sighing. _

_"Go home, Eulalie." Pandora said finally, disappearing with her son. I gasped, looking at the girl in front of me. Eulalie? The word I had kept repeating right before I…_

_Eulalie staggered back to the center of the clearing, dropping the flowers she'd been holding. She sank to her knees in the soft ground, closing her eyes. I could hear her whispering. _

_"Please let him come back…please let him come back…" She repeated over and over, almost like a mantra, as the sun got lower in the sky. "Please let him come back…"_

_Just when the sun sank below the trees, Eulalie's eyes flew open, her hand flying to her heart. Her mouth opened, like she was about to scream, but she couldn't. I could almost hear her heart fighting against whatever was happening._

_Suddenly, in a burst of something I couldn't name, I wanted nothing more than to save that child. The one that had died before even my mother had been created. I watched as she collapsed, silently, listened to her heartbeat slowing, then stopping. She was gone, just gone, just like that. _

_I knelt down beside her body, an overwhelming sadness overcoming me. "Eulalie?" I whispered her name, reaching out to touch her shoulder. My hand went right through her. But I had noticed something else. Her hair had fallen away from her skin, and I could see four star shaped marking behind her ear. The same ones my entire family had. _

_"Adam?" A different voice called, a gentler one. "Dorie?" Another familiar figure emerged from the woods…although it was so blurry I could barely remember her…all I could think of was a woman standing on the porch, watching us play. She had weird eyes, then, her hair had been messier, frazzled instead of gorgeous, she'd been thinner, she'd smelled like smoke. But there was still something recognizable between this woman and the one I'd met so long ago. Jezebel._

_She saw Eulalie's body immediately, I watched her eyes glass over in shock, I watched her run to the child. "Eulalie." She murmured, running delicate fingers over her face. "Oh…Eulalie…" Tears stung her eyes. Clouds began to form in the sky, and when the first tear drop fell down her face, big fat raindrops fell from the sky._

_She picked up Eulalie's body, cradling the child in her arms, before she was gone. I was pulled through space with her as we arrived at a mountain. I saw her duck into the cave, Eulalie's head lolling against her shoulder, her dark curls blowing weakly in the strong winds. _

_I followed Jezebel into the cave. I heard her scream, I saw the blood. She fell to the ground beside Adam's mutilated body, a large chunk of his neck was missing, the red liquid was everywhere. I saw Pandora sitting in the center of the room as Jezebel sobbed._

_"What have you done?" Jezebel yelled, broken. "How could you?" It was almost a howl, something like an injured animal as she laid Eulalie by Adam._

_"It had to be done." The creature that had been Pandora said, her voice a hiss. When she looked up, her eyes were glowing red. Violent spasms racked Jezebel's body. Rain fell viciously outside the cave. "I can fix it, Belle." The creature said. "I can." _

_And just like that, everything was gone. I was alone in a world of white. "What's going on!" I yelled, my own voice breaking with tears. "Why…why?"_

_"It rained for such a long time…flooded so much of the world. It always rained when she was sad." A soothing voice came from the whiteness. A much older boy was in front of me now, his long blonde hair covered his eyes, but I recognized him as what Adam could have, would have looked like. "And for Eulalie…When I died, so did she. It didn't matter anymore. We're a team, her and I, Chaos and Order, Life and Death. Death is the orderly one." _

_"But there is a cycle." Came another, musical voice. A girl appeared beside him, a much older version of Eulalie. "Not everyone can live forever."_

_"What do you want from me?" I asked, my hands tightening into fists. "I'm just a girl."_

_"You're anything but." Eulalie said calmly, stepping forward, placing her hands on my shoulders. She was as tall as me. "What would you do? To save the ones you loved?" She asked. _

_"Anything." I responded instantly. She nodded, assured._

I woke up dazed, confused. My room seemed too bright, too real. I sat up immediately, tossing off the blankets.

"Echo?" Christian asked, concern warming his voice like melted chocolate. "Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly, looking at the pattern in the wallpaper. Christian was beside me, stroking my hair and humming off tune. We sat there for a few moments, then my phone beeped.

"It's been going off for about a half hour." Christian said as I reached for it. "You were sleeping so heavily, I felt bad trying to wake you."

"It's alright." I said, sighing. "At least I'm off today." I replied, flipping open the phone Eva had lectured me for almost an hour about getting. I took one look at the text message and swore, jumping up, grabbing my clothes, and practically running for the shower.

"What's wrong?" Christian yelled after me.

"Claire!" I yelled back. "Claire is having her baby!"

I shut the bathroom door, turning on the shower. "Wait, are you going home?" Christian asked from outside. I rolled my eyes.

"I have to!" I yelled back. "Claire…Claire babysat me since I was like, five. She's like an older sister." I responded.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked courteously. I laughed.

"Yeah Chris." I grinned, shaking my head as I stripped off my pajamas. "My dad probably hasn't forgiven you for kissing my hand at graduation. You can just come home with me, to my werewolf pack, and I'll explain how you're pretty much living with me."

"Point taken." Christian said after a moment. I stepped into the shower, letting the water run over me, the dream forgotten in the rush of excitement I felt.

When I emerged from the shower, Christian was sitting on my bed. I smiled at him as I grabbed my purse. "Will you be back soon?"

"Yeah dad." I joked. "I'll be back before midnight."

"I put my number in your cell. Let me know what's going on, please?" He asked. I sighed, nodding. He reached out to hug me, but I danced away.

"My family will smell you. Trust me." I said, smiling. He rolled his eyes and I closed mine, pulling myself back to my room at home…I could still picture it exactly as I'd left it. When I opened my eyes, I was there. Nothing had changed, but the house was deserted. I flew down the stairs and out the back door, into the garage. My bike, the one I'd gotten for my disastrous eighteenth birthday still stood there, just as I'd left it. I took the cover off, running my hand over the leather seat.

"I hope they know how much I loved this." I whispered guiltily, making a mental note to myself to call my other family as I walked the bike out of the shed, swinging myself onto it in the driveway, and speeding down the streets of La Push. I could see heads turning as I passed. I couldn't help but smile at the familiar feeling of my hometown.

I pulled into Forks hospital shortly afterward. I couldn't help but grin as I saw Eva already waiting for me…and Delilah. She'd grown. It was shocking, it was unbelievable. Life in La Push had moved on without me.

And yet, it didn't hurt as much as I'd expected. It was more like poking an old, healing wound, rather than ripping the scab right off. Even Isaac, standing in the corner like he wished he was invisible, when he gave me a cautious half smile and I heard Eva's words bouncing around my head…it didn't hurt quite like I felt it should have.

"Quil!" I yelled when he came out. He blinked, confused, turning to me like he'd seen a ghost, before breaking into a wide smile.

"Coco? Little Coco Black is back!" He yelled, jubilant, catching me into an almost bone crunching hug. "Claire will be ecstatic!" He carried on. I laughed.

"It's a girl?" My mother asked, gently prying me from Quil's arms. "What's her name?"

"Rhoslyn. Rhoslyn Cecile Ateara." He crowed, pushing his hair back. "You guys gotta come back and see her. Especially you, Coco, Claire misses you so much…" He blabbered as the crowd lurched forward. We practically pushed Quil back to the delivery room.

"Claire!" He said happily, rushing back into the room. Claire's hair was stuck to her forehead, damp and frazzled. "How is she?" He asked, sliding by Claire's side. She was holding onto a little bundle wrapped in a light pink blanket.

"She's so beautiful Quil." She half whispered. I barely caught it. My mom coughed a little.

"Claire, we brought you a present." Mom chirped happily. "Look."

Claire's warm doe eyes looked up, bouncing to my mom's face for a split second, before she caught sight of me. "Echo!" She said, smiling brightly. "You're home! You came home to see her?" She asked, inclining her head to the bundle in her arms.

"Yeah, I figure I owe you a few years babysitting duty." I teased, moving forward. Emily had already rushed past me, and I slid up beside her, craning my head to see the face of the infant. I had to admit, she was beautiful, with a dark patch of hair and perfect, tiny features.

"Oh Claire…" I whispered, kissing her cheek. She beamed proudly as we all crowded around the bed. I looked around at what constituted my family, saw all their faces.

And I still didn't feel like I belonged. It was a sad feeling. Eva looked up at me, frowning. I tried my hardest to smile at her.

"Brady, what the hell are you staring at?" Tyler asked the man beside him, irritated. I looked to Eva's right. The baby had finally opened her dark, warm chocolate eyes. She was staring up at her mom's face, but Brady was staring at her. Quil looked at Brady, raising an eyebrow, before slapping him alongside the head.

"Ow." Brady murmured, glaring.

"My girl? Did you just imprint on my baby girl?" Quil asked. Claire giggled.

"Brady? Oh no, what a disaster." She said sarcastically. "Imprinting never works out, does it Quil?"

"I guess there are worse things that can happen." Quil mumbled, smiling. "Congrats, Brady. It's about time."

I felt something churn in my stomach and I stepped back. Dan caught my arm. "Echo, don't make a scene." He whispered. "It's Claire's day."

"I'm not." I whispered back. "I'm going outside for a couple seconds."

I pushed through the crowd, that had instantly gone awkwardly silent. Claire looked at me with such pity, I couldn't stand it. I stalked through the halls of the hospital.

"Echo!" Eva yelled. "Echo, wait, I have to show you something."

"What?" I snapped, stopping. Eva grabbed my hand, looking up at me, begging me to look into her mind. I sighed, closing my eyes, letting the pictures from Eva's head invade mine.

And in her head I saw myself laying beside a beautiful little girl. A girl that called me mommy. I stepped back, stunned.

"Me?" I asked. "Eva…that's…what about…" I stuttered, thinking of the whirling black hole in her other dream.

"The future changes." She repeated the often heard advice from Alice. "And in that future, you have a beautiful little girl, and I assume, an excellent husband."

I sat down, overwhelmed. A part of me was overjoyed, and a part of me had just gotten unbearably sadder. I couldn't even form words.

"I'm going to be a mommy someday?" I asked. Eva nodded.

"She's going to be beautiful, your daughter." She pointed out. I put my head in my hands and sighed.


	37. Chapter 36: Bridges

**(AN) This is for all the people who say the following: "Echo would be a horrible mother, lol" and "Echo doesn't give a damn about what Liley's going through." **

**Chapter 36: Bridges**

**(Isaac)**

I watched as Echo stormed out of the room with all the force of a hurricane. I could swear I saw the ugly pastel pictures on the wall shake. Everyone was quiet before Jacob reached over and slapped Brady alongside the head. Somebody, I think it was Tyler, barely choked back a laugh.

"You couldn't wait till she was gone?" Jake growled. "She's home for all of two minutes…"

"She'll be fine, Jake." Stella said softly, hovering over the baby in Claire's arms. Her voice was so sincere, so shockingly comforting, that the entire room relaxed. "She always is."

I don't know if anyone else noticed Delilah stealthily slipping past everyone. I noticed her fleeting presence automatically, readjusting myself. I bit my lip as she waltzed out the door, instantly afraid of what she was going to do. I didn't for a moment think that Echo would physically hurt Delilah, I knew that Echo adored her little sister, but I knew Echo was hurting. I was more worried that Echo would throw out words like I knew she could, words as sharp and dangerous as knives, words that Delilah would never forget.

"Go ahead." My dad said gruffly from behind me. It startled me, I looked back to see his eyes introspective. "Go after her." He said, inclining his head to the door. I suppose someone else had noticed Delilah's abrupt exit. "Eva's out there too." He explained at my confused look. "If anyone can keep the three of you in check, it's that girl."

I nodded, silently making my way out of the room. I could smell Delilah's warm scent curving through the hallway. It was easy enough to follow. She was leaning against the wall at the far end of the hallway, out of sight to anyone around the corner.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded, looking up at me, her lips curving into a sweet smile.

"Eva just said…" She began.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop you two!" Eva's voice yelled from around the corner. Delilah jumped just a bit and I laughed. Blushing, Delilah peered around the corner. I followed her lead. Eva was standing in front of a large glass window, it let in the very dim daylight, which bounced off her golden hair. Echo was sitting on a low bench, her head in her slim hands. She looked up as we approached, pushing back her dark hair. She looked…slightly confused. I wondered what Eva had told her.

"Sorry." Delilah apologized, skipping right up to Echo and throwing her arms around her. "I'm happy for you, though." She beamed.

"Yeah." Echo murmurred. "I guess it's good news."

"Are you alright?" Eva asked, almost as if she was suspicious. I felt so out of the loop.

"I never thought…I mean, I guess people my age never think about that." She said softly, ducking her head.

"Hey!" Cassie called out, appearing around the corner, smiling warmly. "Do you all want to go out for ice cream? Our treat, it's a celebration, for Claire's new baby." She explained. I smirked a little bit to myself, it wasn't a celebration for Claire's baby, although that had to be a momentous occasion. The real reason that Cassie was smiling was that her oldest daughter was back. Everyone could see it plainly.

"I can't." Echo said immediately. Cassie's smile fell, even though she tried to hide it behind a flip of her hair. Echo stood from the bench.

"Are you leaving already?" Cassie asked, stepping forward so that she was right in front of Echo. Echo towered over her mother by almost a whole foot, but the way Cassie was looking at Echo made _me_ feel like I was seven years old again, I can't imagine what it made Cassie feel like.

"I came home for Claire, didn't I?" Echo asked with a small, soft smile. "Mom, c'mon." She pleaded.

"But we've barely seen you!" Cassie exclaimed, pulling Echo into a hug. "I miss you." Cassie admitted, words that just seemed to be spilling out now. "We miss you, not just your family, everybody in La Push misses you. We worry about you, you're all alone and so far away from home. I mean, what if something happens to you, Coco? I don't even know what we'd do." She said tearfully.

"I'm not alone, mom." Echo finally said after a couple seconds of heavy silence. Everybody's brow furrowed curiously, except Eva's…and mine. Blaze had been trying very hard to keep it a secret, but it had leaked out to me, Tyler, Daniel…a few other people. None of us had the nerve to tell Jacob. "I'm living with Christian right now. He's keeping me company, I imagine the Cullens are probably bribing him to keep tabs on me."

"You're living with Christian?" Cassie repeated, her eyes narrowing. Echo sighed.

"Mom, I'm a big girl. It's not like it's inappropriate, he's a vampire, and I'm sure he's not having much fun with a whiny, emo girl to keep him company."

"Is he hunting regularly?" Cassie's questions came out like artillery gun fire, low and dangerous. "Are you two sharing a bed? What if he hurts you? Were you ever going to let us know?"

"You don't have to worry about him hurting me." Echo said calmly.

"He might not even mean to. _They_ snap sometimes, Coco." Cassie said evenly, trying to control herself.

"That's not what I meant." Echo said, shifting guiltily from one foot to the other. Cassie's eyes narrowed even further.

"Explain yourself." She said softly. Echo reached into her back pocket, pulling out the slim pocketknife. Jacob came around the corner taking in the scene.

"What are you all doing?" He asked, looking at Cassie, Echo, and finally Eva for answers. Nobody said anything, it was just all of us looking at Echo, holding the pocketknife in her hand, with the exception of Eva, who was staring at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I wanted to leave, but now I was blocked in by Jake on one side, Echo on the other. Either way was a bad way to go.

"Echo's living with a…a… a you know what." Cassie said. Jake's eyes also narrowed as he turned to Echo. He'd apparently gotten the message.

"Which one?" Jacob asked.

"Listen, it's not that big of a deal…" Echo started. Jacob turned to Eva.

"Evie, which one?" He asked slowly. Eva turned beet red and mumbled out the answer under her breath. I instantly felt bad for the poor girl. When he heard Christian's name, I noticed Jake's hands shaking just minutely. He tightened them into fists.

"So, show us Echo." Cassie said, folding her arms over her chest. Echo glared at her mom, taking the knife and flipping it open. The cold steel glittered in the florescent hospital lights.

"Fine." She retorted, dragging the blade _hard_ down her skin. I smelt the blood before I saw it. Whatever Jake and Cassie had been expecting, it wasn't that. Jake crossed the distance between him and Echo is two heartbeats, grabbing the knife out of her hand. Blood dripped over her skin.

"Echo Isabella Black." Jacob started, but Echo shook her head, wiping the blood from her skin with her finger. I waited for more blood to come out, it had to have been a deep cut, but nothing did. I could see, clearly, on her skin a thin pink line. It had been seconds.

Cassie and Jake were both frozen. Blaze's head popped around the corner, then instantly retreated. I couldn't blame him. Cassie reached out, gently running her fingers over the place her cut should have been.

"When did you find this out?" She asked. "How did you find this out?"

"I accidentally stabbed myself. Christian wasn't around, don't worry." She said, yanking the sleeve down on her jacket and picking her purse up off the bench.

"When did you start not telling us stuff?" Jacob asked, sadly almost. "Echo, this isn't like you. You tell us everything."

"Why bother now when all it's going to get me is yelled at?" She asked, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder. "I'm not your little girl anymore, Dad. I'm eighteen. Not only am I eighteen, I'm eighteen and my boyfriend," She gestured to me. I wished I could dissapear into the wall. "Is with my little sister, my little brother, my best friends, everybody has somebody and I have nobody. Some…monster." She lowered her voice now, although it was just as fierce. "That killed children, her own child among them, and probably millions of other people, is after me and my family, and you two are freaking out because I'm sharing a hotel room with Christian? Because I didn't tell you dad's genes just kicked in? Oh, I should probably tell you that I met Pandora, and she tossed me into a freakin' wall…"

Cassie's face had changed from angry to horrified. Her hand lifted to her mouth, fear flitted momentarily though her eyes. "Echo…wait…what?"

"Yeah, she said she couldn't kill me yet, she's waiting for me to 'come around', like I even know what that means." She threw up her hands, turning from her parents. They stared after her, dumbfounded.

"Echo!" Cassie finally called, running forward. "I'm sorry baby." She said, grabbing Echo's wrist. "Coco, I'm sorry. I…I'd do anything to have made this never happen." She apologized tearfully. Coco carefully pried her wrist out of her mom's fingers.

"It's okay." She said, soothingly. "I'll deal, I always do, right?"

"Just stay here, please." Jacob finally said. "We can keep you safe here, Echo. She won't touch you here. Nobody will."

Echo looked away from her dad then, her eyes bouncing from Eva, to me, staring directly into what seemed to be my soul. Then she broke that eye contact, looking at Delilah. She seemed almost to be shaking. Echo bit her lip, shaking her head.

"No." She said so quietly, I could barely hear her. Her mouth worked silently for a few seconds, before she continued on, reaching out to take Delilah's face in her hands and tilt her head upward. I noticed tears streaming down her face, and I saw red. Echo was lucky I didn't rip her into piece.

"Liley…" Echo said softly. "I left for lots of reasons…but the most important one…at least to me, was that I wanted you to be happy. And you can be, sweetheart, you can be."

"I want you to come home, I want you to come home and stay home." Delilah stated, sniffling. Echo sighed softly, her eyes as sad as I'd ever seen them.

"Liley, listen to me." She said sternly. "It couldn't have been easy, could it? I guess growing up with me as a big sister could never be easy." She smiled bitterly. "But…more than anything…I want to see you grow and change. I'm not here to hold you back anymore, I'm not here to cast a shadow. Don't think too hard about all this Liley, you're just a kid. Do what…do what you've always wanted to, no matter what that is. The whole world is at your fingertips. You're young and alive, and loved…and I will always love you too. I'm just sick of being the one overshadowing everyone else."

And Echo gently kissed Delilah's forehead. "I'll visit again soon, I'll call." Echo whispered. "Be good, alright? I love you." And Echo softly wiped Delilah's face with her hand, straightening and turning on her heel.

"Echo." Eva called. Echo stopped for just a second, turning her head a fraction of an inch so she could look into Eva's eyes. Whatever exchange that happened there was silent, because Echo started walking again almost immediately, never looking back over her shoulder. Jake and Cassie just watched her.

"So much of life is saying goodbye." Cassie murmurred, drawing Delilah into her arms.

"I'm scared." Cassie admitted honestly.

"So am I." Jacob agreed.

"Eva, what did she say?" I asked, as I heard the roar of the motorcycle outside. Eva was looking out the window, her eyes unfocused.

"She said…" She began, taking a deep breath. "Some bridges, you cross, before you even realized you crossed them. And then you can never go back."


	38. Chapter 37: Joy

**Chapter 37: Joy**

**(JOY)**

_It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are._

_Who you were always meant to be. _

_It takes courage to walk straight toward destiny_

_Never flinching, accepting what will come._

I suppose it probably wasn't the best thing to hide in my room for a few days. It probably wasn't wise or fair to avoid and dodge phone calls from Delilah and Dawn, and I missed them like hell. It was plain stupid to hope my family didn't realize something was wrong.

"Joy?" My mom called my name, poking her head in my door. I thought my mother was one of the most beautiful people in La Push. It wasn't an obvious beauty, not like Cassie or Stella, but more of a hidden one, a softness and mysteriousness that you could miss if you didn't look hard enough. If anything, growing older was just making her more beautiful, she had laugh lines draw into her mouth, same as my dad, and her hair was still as long and shiny brown as it had always been.

"I'm right here." I said from my precarious perch on the window seat. I had my knees drawn up to my chin and I was watching the rain gently roll down the glass. Kim entered the room, leaving the door wide open, with it open I could hear the whole way downstairs, I could hear my brothers and my dad outside, the screen door must have been open. I could them laughing, a ball being tossed through the air, running, a large body hitting the ground. They must have been playing football.

"The boys are playing outside." My mom said, leaning against the window frame. "Your daddy wanted me to come up and see if you wanted to play."

"Play football with Danny and Aaron? Now?" I asked dubiously. When we are younger, playing football with my brothers and dad had been nothing. Now they were both much larger than me, and unlike dad, never thought to be gentle with the girl.

"They promised to be nice." My mom said with a smile. "No tackling you."

"No thanks. It's raining, I don't want to get muddy." I said, shaking my head and looking back out the window. Mom didn't move.

"Are you fighting with Liley and Dawnie?" Kim asked. I started, looking up at her. She continued. "You're together every day in the summer, it usually takes a crowbar to pull the three of you apart. But you haven't seen them in days. And you haven't been taking their phone calls either. Delilah has already called five times today."

I had to smile. Delilah was a pesky little thing. "No, mom. We're not fighting." I answered.

"Well, Joyful, what's going on? You've barely moved in three days." Kim asked insistently. I sighed, looking down at my own hands.

It should have been easy to tell my parents. Heaven knew they'd already been through it twice. But it was different with Daniel and Aaron. My mom and dad had been more proud than anything. They'd been supposed to, expected to, phase. I wasn't supposed to, the magic was supposed to skip me.

And when Daniel had phased, I'd been so jealous. I'd wanted to be as strong and fast as he'd become. I'd talked about it all the time, and my parents had just laughed. I'd been too young to understand that being a female werewolf was hard. That it was mostly impossible.

Now it looked like what I'd wanted some time ago had finally come back to haunt me. My body was morphing, changing, into something I couldn't quite comprehend. Something I was ashamed of. A girly-wolf, something my parents had never wanted or expected.

"I'm scared." I finally said. Mom frowned, reaching out to run her fingers through my curls.

"Oh Joy…" She murmured. "You're scared of what's going to happen? Liley told you about that monster?"

"Yeah." I answered evasively. The truth was, I'd barely given any thought to that. It seemed too…unreal. Besides…I was safe in La Push, right? I couldn't imagine anyone or anything being strong enough to rip through the pack. I had more pressing problems, mostly like my own body rebelling.

"Joy, just because…just because there's something out there, doesn't mean you can shut yourself away in your house. Now, more than ever, you need your family and friends. We all need each other."

"Thanks mom." I said softly, continuing to look out the window. I could hear a car coming down the street. I started when it turned into the winding driveway. Mom looked up, a smile playing across her lips.

"I told Delilah and Dawn to come over today." Mom said cheekily as Jacob Black got out of the front seat of the car. The passenger door opened and I saw Cassie, looking so much like Delilah it hurt. Jake walked around the side of the car and took her hand, leading her over to my dad and brothers. Dawn and Delilah were both in the back seat, they slid out and walked around together too, their heads bowed against the rain. My heart stuttered to a stop.

"Why are Cassie and Jake here?" I asked, my mouth dry as I watched my dad reach out and hug Cassie, high fiving Jake.

"They're our friends." My mom smiled brilliantly. "Why wouldn't they be here?"

"I guess." I murmured, standing and following my mom downstairs. The door was swinging wide open, Jacob had to duck to get through the door, same as my dad and brothers, although Aaron still hit his head off the door frame on a regular basis. He shook clear drops of water from his hair and smiled brightly when he saw mom and I.

"Kim!" He shouted, pulling her into a one armed hug. Cassie kissed my mom's cheek, her smile warm. Dad towered behind them, amused. Something about the four of them reminded me of my friends and I, or of Tyler, Eva, Daniel and Echo. Around Jake and Cassie, my parents seemed younger.

"Joy!" Delilah threw herself at me, hugging me so tightly I could barely breathe. Her skin was cool against mine, like a sweet breeze on a hot summer day. Dawn tackled both of us, but I was strong enough to hold up both of them. Neither of them weighed much at all.

"I missed you." Dawn said, kissing my cheek.

"If you ever stop taking my calls again, I will kill you." Delilah promised. I smiled.

"Missed you too." I murmured. I realized that everyone else had moved, sitting on couches. My parents were smiling, they looked relieved. Jake grinned slowly holding out his hand in a high five type motion. I just stared at him, and he raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"You told your dad." I accused Delilah. She smiled sweetly.

"It's kind of his deal." She answered. Daniel laughed, which he had to turn into a cough at mom and dad's scandalized look.

"It's okay, Joy. It's not like we're mad at you." My dad said slowly. "Surprised, but it's not something you can control."

"Life sucks and then you turn into a furry, biting, hot-tempered werewolf. Whatever." I rolled my eyes. Everyone laughed.

"Don't be so dramatic. We're excited." Aaron said with a grin. "Our baby sister a werewolf like us? It's the whole family now, Joy."

"Dad told everyone." Delilah said. "Sorry."

"We debated trying to force you to phase." Jacob said, reclining back, one arm around Cassie, who leaned against him, much like my mom always leaned against my dad. "But…it's so unusual. Joy…the only other female werewolf is Leah. She didn't phase until she was almost twenty. You're only thirteen."

I sniffed at the tone, only thirteen. Cassie smiled, stepping in. "It's not that you're not mentally prepared for it. You're very mature for your age, Joy. We're worried your body might not be quite ready for it. So…the pack decided…" She looked over at my mom.

"We're going to keep letting you go wherever you want this summer. We decided that if you happened to phase, Delilah could take care of you….and if you still haven't phased when school starts up, well, there's enough werewolves in that school to turn it into a B horror movie. You'll be fine…it's not something to worry about. You never did have a temper." Mom said quietly.

"My life…it won't change at all?" I asked. Cassie smiled.

"Not yet." Dawn added on. "Not until you phase."

"Leah's outside." Cassie said to Jacob. "And Blazey."

"Why am I starting so early?" I asked.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Everyone of the adults looked at each other. The only people that didn't look concerned were Daniel and Aaron.

"We don't know." Jacob admitted, honestly. "But don't worry. We'll figure it out."

"Why don't you guys go outside and continue our game." My dad asked my brothers. They both stood, stretching, and practically escorted the three of us out the door. Leah was waiting there, and when I appeared she instantly threw her arms around me.

"I know this isn't so great for you." Leah murmured. "But I'm excited to have another girl. If anybody can do this, Joy, it's you."

"Thanks Leah." I said, smiling for the first time in days. The boys had already picked up the football, Blaze was with them, debating teams.

My parents were talking in the house. I could hear them.

"I'm sorry, Kim." Cassie said so softly. "I…If I would never have come here…"

"We would have watched Jake be miserable for years. My kids would be out three of their best friends. Leah would have probably went psycho and killed Sam and Emily…" My dad said.

"I wouldn't have one of my best friends." Mom added on softly.

"Kids as great as yours are worth fighting for." My dad said. "Kids as great as all of ours. It's worth fighting for their future. Even if we didn't know what was behind this, even if you'd never came, we would have had to fight it someday."

"You think she's phasing early because of that…that monster?" My mom asked.

"She…she went after Echo. Tormenting, teasing I think. Like a cat playing with a mouse." Jacob added on.

"Jake and I…we think we have less than a year. When Delilah came back…she said that this all happened before Echo's nineteenth birthday. She changed the future…but I don't know how much, or which way. But we have about a year…give or take."

"She's living with that vampire, Christian." Jacob growled his name like a swear word.

"That's terrible." My dad said. "The last thing Echo needs right now is a leech hanging around, screwing up her life more."

"I don't know what to make of him." Cassie murmured. "I don't know what to say to her."

"It doesn't matter right now." My mom finally cut in. "In about a year, my children are going to be fighting something I can't even understand. Something too strong for us."

"I don't want to send Joy in." Jacob said quickly. "The younger ones…I'll try and keep them home."

"But you can't promise anything…and our boys…" Dad trailed off.

"Oh Kimmy, please don't cry." Cassie begged. I heard shuffling and moving.

"I can't lose them. I can't lose anybody…your kids, mine, Lucy's, Emily's….they're too young for this. I couldn't bear to lose them."

"We'll make it out of this, Kim." Jacob said. "I promise, no matter what, we'll make it out of this."

"Joy?" Delilah asked, jarring me from the conversation in the house. I forgot she couldn't hear what I was hearing. She smiled, inclining her head to the boys. "Wanna play? Touch football only, I'm not getting tackled by your brothers."

"Sure." I mumbled, dazed.

Maybe there was something bigger than my own body to worry about. But in the sun, the grass, the stillness of the whole world, I couldn't imagine the danger coming at us from all sides. It seemed silly…to think of Echo being in danger from any vampire when she was so strong. It seemed ridiculous that anyone could take out our pack.

But there was something that really bothered me. _When Delilah came back…she changed the future._ What the hell did that mean? I looked at Delilah, her red hair shining in the sun. She was right here, and she was as innocent and carefree as I was.

Wasn't she?


	39. Chapter 38: Eighteen Forever

**(AN) Sorry for not responding to reviews right now. I'm swamped with wedding stuff and finals. My bad.**

**Chapter 38: Eighteen Forever**

**(CHRISTIAN)**

She didn't explain why she was back so early after Claire had her baby. I didn't ask, she wanted her space that night, sitting beside the window, staring out at her own reflection. Every so often I'd see her studying my reflection out of the corner of her eye, introspectively. She didn't say anything about it though, not that night, or the next day, or the next week…

And time passed quicker than I'd even known it to. June faded into July, and July rolled into August so quickly, it felt as if I'd blinked and time had all but flew away. And she was happier, happier than I'd seen her since I met her. She laughed all the time, mostly about her family. She called them every night, at first the conversations had been serious. She'd never leave the room when they started talking about me though. They always asked her the same questions about me, had I been hunting often, was I being inappropriate. At first, her answers had been equally as serious, but now it had turned into a game for her. I watched her as she lay on the bed. Her mom had just finished a humorous story about Wendy, her little sister's new puppy, running away. Apparently Echo's old boyfriend, now Delilah's new boyfriend, had found her and then spent a half hour being idolized by the thirteen year old girl. Echo laughed freely about it, biting her lip in amusement.

"Your daddy wants to talk to you." Cassie said, I could hear her musical voice clearly.

"Kay, love you mom." Echo said, smirking. It was always her dad who asked the "hard" questions. I could hear Jacob's gravely voice instantly.

"Coco?" He asked.

"Hey dad." She said easily. "So, I have a question, what do you know about zombies, because Christian…"

"I wasn't even going to ask, Echo." Jacob cut her off, although he was trying very hard to keep the laughter out of his voice. I had a feeling he enjoyed the game almost as much as Echo did. "You always give me the same ridiculous answers. I wanted to actually talk to Christian tonight."

His voice was more an order than a request and I saw Echo flinch just a bit before looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Dad, are you going to behave?" She asked slowly. I heard Jacob laugh on the other end.

"Probably not." He admitted. "You're my girl, he's some teenage vampire."

"Twenty." I reiterated. "I was twenty."

"Daddy." Echo said sharply. Jacob sighed.

"I won't yell at him." Jacob said sullenly. Reluctant still, Echo handed the phone to me. I took it from her hand, lingering my fingers slightly too long on her warm, soft skin before putting the phone up to my ear.

"Mr. Black." I said formally. Echo snorted, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. On the other end of the line, I heard Jake do the same thing. She was more like her father than I'd ever thought before.

"My daughter is extremely bright." Jake said lowly. "So I want you to do whatever it takes to mislead her right now."

"Yes, Sir. I've been making sure she's eating properly." I answered diplomatically, my mind in overdrive. Echo smirked again, rolling her eyes and falling down on the bed.

"I met you thirteen years ago, I was with a girl that looked a hell of a lot like my youngest daughter." Jake said. "She gave you a CD. Echo was singing on that CD."

"Yes." I answered, affirming that I remembered all of that. How in the world could I possibly forget.

"Something is after Echo. Delilah came from the future to stop bad things from happening to her, to us, to Echo." Jacob continued on, his voice barely a whisper. "And somehow, you're a part of that. She thought so."

"You think she's wrong?" I questioned. Echo turned over on her side to watch me, her eyebrow raising, frowning in concern.

"I hope she is." Jacob growled. "But until then…you're a part of this, and if you hurt my girl…"

"I won't." I promised.

Jacob took a deep breath, I could basically hear him shuddering through the phone. He had issues with this, it made me wonder. I did some mental calculations in my head, putting together facts in my head that Echo had told me, that Bella had told me. Bella had been human when she met Edward. If I was right, Jacob was almost two whole years younger than her. Did they know each other, when they were still human? If Edward and Cassie didn't exist, would it have ended up as Jacob and Bella? Did he have to watch Bella fall deeper and deeper in love with a vampire? I couldn't blame him, I would have issues too.

"Give me back to my daughter." He mumbled. I immediately held the phone back to Echo. She took the phone, looking at me.

"What did you say to him?" She asked.

"I threatened his life if he hurt my baby." Jacob answered smoothly. He'd gotten used to lying to her. Lying so she could grow up without knowing the shadow over her head.

"Daddy." She groaned. "He looks terrified." I glared at her as playfully as I could. She smiled.

"He should be." Jacob said darkly. Echo rolled her eyes.

"Alright Dad, I'm through with you. Tell Blaze and Lilah I love them." She said, tossing a pillow at me. I caught it deftly.

"I will, baby. I love you. Be careful. Remember, Echo, you won't be eighteen forever. Be smart." Jacob warned.

"Bye Daddy." Echo said, snapping the phone shut. She turned to me, wrinkling her nose. "I'm sorry he threatened you."

"It's alright. He has every right to. If I had a daughter like you, I'd be extremely overprotective as well." I answered honestly.

"I'm eighteen. I'm not his baby anymore." She sniffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"But you love him very much." I remarked. She smiled.

"He is my dad." She answered. I smiled at her, shaking my head. She bounced off the bed, throwing herself at me.

"Let's go somewhere." She demanded. "I don't care where."

"Alright, I have somewhere I've been meaning to take you. I wanted to show you something. Do you own a skirt?" I asked. She laughed.

"I think you might be pretty lucky, actually. I threw something Alice got me in my bag last time I snuck home. I'm sure if Alice got it, it's some sort of dress or skirt." She said, holding up a finger and ducking back, digging through the drawers. She pulled out something that was green, pink, and silk. She held up the knee length, flowing dress and raised and eyebrow. It still had the price tags on it. "This work?"

I walked over and felt the fabric, casually ripping the tag off. "It'll do." I answered. "Get dressed."

"Bossy." She said, rolling her eyes before stalking off toward the bathroom. I quickly threw on the suit jacket I'd been saving for just such an occasion. When she emerged, I felt something inside me stir, a deep longing I'd been trying to suppress.

Her dark hair fell glossy over her shoulders, she'd ringed her eyes with mascara and smoky liner, a shiny coat of gloss cover her lips. Her bronze skin absolutely glowed, and her legs went on for miles.

"Do I look okay?" She asked, self consciously. I grinned.

"You look amazing." I murmured. "Far past beautiful." Blood flooded her cheeks, staining them darker. My throat burned, but it was easy to block out. She was gorgeous. I offered her my hand and led her out to the car, opening the passenger side for her chivalrously. I slid into the front seat, taking the keys she offered me.

"Where are we going?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"A casino. I've been meaning to show you something." I answered truthfully.

"Okay." She murmured, her brain working behind her bright eyes. I reached out, brushing the hair from her face. She smiled.

There was a small casino not far from our hotel. I pulled into the parking lot and ushered us in. I noticed people's eyes jump to us immediately, as did Echo. She seemed to almost want to melt into me. "Everyone's staring." She mumbled.

"Cause you're the most beautiful girl here." I answered. "And I'm not too shabby myself."

"Cocky bastard." She pointed out. It was my turn to smirk.

"You know, for not being actually related to her, you're a lot like Bella." I pointed out. She smiled softly.

"She's practically blood. As much as the rest of my family, I think. Mom always said there was something greater than blood that connected all of us. Little strings of destiny." She commented. "Guess you're a part of it now too."

"Guess I am." I said, grinning widely. She was quiet when I bought fifty dollars of chips. When I guided her over to the roulette table, she started to laugh.

"I'm kinda looking forward to you losing all your money." She admitted. I rolled my eyes.

"Pick a number." I told her.

"I am not being held responsible for you losing fifty dollars." She protested.

"How old is your sister?" I asked.

"Twelve, she'll be thirteen in August." She answered, scrunching up her nose.

I reached down, putting the chip on the twelve. She sighed dramatically as the rest of the patrons put down their chips. The roulette wheel began to spin.

I felt something shifting in the universe. Alice said she could feel it whenever I was around too, like the very strings of destiny and life altered themselves for me. The wheel spun, I heard Echo stop breathing. It slowed….and stopped on twelve. Echo took a deep breathe and I heard a couple well-dones from the crowd as I collected back my original chips and the new ones I'd just received.

"Wanna try again?" I asked. "The odds of me winning again are…fourteen hundred to one, against."

"Christian, you already won once…" She said slowly. I rolled my eyes, taking her one hand in mine and giving the chips to her.

"Pick a number." I whispered. "And bet it all."

She frowned, her hands shook when she put down the money on the table. I noticed it was on the number sixteen. That's how old her brother was. She was the last bet down, and the roulette wheel started spinning again. Her eyes followed the numbers as they went around, and I felt the world shifting again.

"And the lucky lady is the winner. Congratulations." The employee said. Echo looked up at me, her head tilted to the side.

"Lucky?" She questioned. I just shook my head, leading her away from the table. I didn't bother to cash in the chips, instead I handed them to an older woman playing the slots. Echo seemed to dazed to notice.

"When I was human." I said, as we curled back into her car. "I made all of my money at illegal casinos. I used to play till I broke the bank, that means the table was out of money. They used to just call me lucky. Or that lucky Irish bastard." I clarified. "Never realized it was something else till I met Clara."

"You're lucky?" She questioned. "You can just control luck?"

"Nope." I answered. "I can feel it. I know when I'm going to get lucky, I know when I'm not. I just happen to get lucky more than most. But there's a limit to anything. If we stayed there a couple hours, I'd win more than I'd lose, but I'd still lose."

There was silence for a few moments, then she started to laugh. It started soft at first, then turned into something slightly hysterical. I watched, torn between scandalized, amused, and concerned.

"When I was a little girl, it would rain on every day of my soccer games. As soon as I got a new toy, I'd break it. Then Lilah and Isaac…on my birthday, no less. My brother told me I was the unluckiest girl in La Push. I believed him. I still believe him."

"Well, as long as you're with me, my luck seems to rub off on people." I smiled. "It might be enough to balance your luck out."

"My lucky charm." She said, sticking her tongue out. "Let's go out to the desert. I want to see the stars." She said, rolling down her window. I started the car obligingly. "Who's Clara?"

"That wench is the girl who turned me." I growled. I could still see her, blonde hair and red eyes. "She thought I was cute. Turns out, she wasn't my type. But I was just a twenty year old idiot back then. I thought I was going to have a good time when I saw her waving me across the street. She was the most beautiful thing I'd seen at that point in my life."

"If I ever get the chance I'll go all Buffy on her." Echo promised, giggling. The warm dry air stirred her hair like snatching fingers. I could smell her, delicious, tempting, teasing, in the passenger seat. Her hand was touching mine, our fingers so close…

_You are young and so am I._

_And this is wrong, but who am I to judge_

_You feel like heaven when we touch_

_I guess for me this is enough_

I pulled off to the side of the road out on the desert. She opened the car door, smiling as I turned the engine off. I left the radio on and the cars in the ignition. She jumped up on the trunk, her legs dangling off. I climbed up next to her and she leaned her head against my chest.

"Do you miss her? Clara?" I asked.

"Bloody hell, no." I said emphatically. "She was loony."

"But she was beautiful, probably looked like Rosie." She commented. I laughed, looking down at her, curling my arms around her.

_We're one mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why it's not right_

_You won't be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

"She was beautiful to me, a long time ago. Seeing you…she had nothing compared to you. It's like saying the moon is as bright as the sun. It's absurd." I pointed out. Echo looked up at me, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. I could very suddenly feel her heartbeat, like it was my own. My phone was vibrating in my coat pocket, she couldn't hear it. I knew it was without even looking. Alice had seen something, and Edward was calling to tell me how many ways he planned on killing me. And I didn't care about what he was going to do to me, because Echo was centimeters away from me, very real, very secure, very warm in my arms.

_You are young and I am scared_

_You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care_

_And I can feel your heartbeat_

_You know exactly where to take me_

I did the most natural thing I could. I leaned closer to her, and our lips just brushed against one another's. And in that moment, that one perfect, astonishing moment, the entire world cracked open. There were layers of beauty and meaning, life and poetry. She moved closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck, pressing her entire body against me. I could feel her soft skin everywhere, I was drowning.

It was a nice way to go, really. I pulled away reluctantly, her cheeks were flushed, her breathing slightly heavier, her heartbeat thudding unevenly. "That wasn't very gentlemanly of me." I admitted. She giggled.

"My dad is going to kill me." She said, there was an odd, jittery note in her voice that I couldn't quite place. "My friends, my family are never going to understand."

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, pulling away. Of course, there would be that dilemma. She laughed again, taking my face in hers.

"Thank god I don't have to tell them this instant." She said, pressing her lips back against mine. And I was in heaven. She was young, and making the biggest mistake of her young life, but I was happy just to be worthy enough to be that regret, that mistake.

_We're one mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why it's not right_

_You won't be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_


	40. Chapter 39: Beauty and the Beast

**Chapter 39: Beauty and the Beast**

**(DELILAH)**

"I don't like leaving you here by yourself." Mom fretted as she put in her earrings. I was laying across the ridiculously large bed, reading a book Aunt Bella had sent me. It was Wuthering Heights, apparently one of her old favorites. I was having a difficult time reading it, which is why I was with my mother as she was getting ready. I kept having to ask her to explain things.

"Wait, wait." I said, my eyes leaping from the page. "Cathy loves Heathcliff, she just admitted it, but she's going to marry Linton anyway? Because she thinks it's going to help him?" I questioned. "What kind of love is that?"

"People in love do very foolish things, darling. And Cathy was never the brightest to begin with. Now, put that down. I don't know why Bells sends you such depressing things." She said, sitting down next to me and plucking the book from my hands, sliding in my bookmark. I pouted and she laughed, kissing my forehead.

"Are you certain you'll be alright by yourself? Your dad and I can stay home, we don't mind." Mom said, running her fingers through my hair. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

Ever since I could remember, the parents in La Push had a system. Once a month, every couple would go out while another couple watched their kids. Of course, we'd grown up. When Echo turned thirteen, she'd started watching us herself. Echo was somewhere in Arizona, Blaze was at Leah's, and I was quite alone. But I was almost thirteen.

"Mom, I'll be fine. If I need anything, everyone, I mean everyone, is right down the street." I responded. "I'll call if I get lonely."

"It's almost night time." Mom said. "I know you hate the dark."

I glared up at her, pulling away from her hand. "Mom, I'm not a baby."

"You're my baby." Mom persisted, tickling me. I couldn't help but laugh, throwing myself at her. She caught me securely, pressing me into a tight hug. I could smell her perfume, lilacs and cinnamon. "And I love you, Liley." She whispered. "Don't ever forget it."

"And there's two of the three most beautiful girls in the world." My dad's husky voice came from the door. Mom looked up, glowing. I turned to face him, making a face. He laughed, running his too large hand through his shaggy hair before smiling back at my mom.

And whenever they smiled at each other, just that way, I could for a few seconds forget about everything that was wrong with the world. The world shimmered between them, and I had to remind myself how truly lucky I was. My parents couldn't love each other, or me, any more.

"Maybe we should stay in tonight, Jake." Mom said slowly. "Delilah…"

"No, no, no, no. You guys deserve to go out." I protested, snaking out of my mom's arms.

"You can come too, Liley. We'll let you pick the movie." My dad offered, spinning his car keys around his fingers.

"And watch my parents kiss each other the entire movie? No way! I'd rather go swimming out in the ocean in the middle of winter." I rolled my eyes, jumping off the bed.

"We'll behave." Dad promised, smirking. I snorted in disbelief.

"I'm sick of both of you!" I said, throwing up my hands, unable to quite hide my mischievous smile. "Get out of my house!"

Mom and dad were both silent, shocked, before Dad started to laugh. Mom began to giggle as well, standing from the bed. "Okay, okay. You want some alone time, we get it." She said. "Just please keep the phone with you so I can call and check in."

"I will, I promise." I grinned. "Have fun."

"We will, we'll be back by ten." Dad said, leaning over to kiss the top of my head. I laughed, walking down the hallway to my room. Wendy was on my bed, her tail started whacking against the comforter as soon as she saw me. Prince, the stubborn old dog he was, had refused to sleep anywhere but Echo's bed since she left. I couldn't decide if mom was jealous, amused, or sad about it. His tail wagged a few times and I let my hand brush over his fur before I picked up Wendy and threw the book down. Wuthering Heights could wait.

"There's some leftover rice and chicken in the fridge if you get hungry, baby. And there's a twenty in the nightstand if you want to grab a pizza or something." Mom said as I came down the stairs, Wendy squirming in my arms. I rolled my eyes again and she smiled.

"Bye mom, bye daddy." I said, standing on tiptoe to kiss both of them. I stood at the door and watched them as they left. Dad raced ahead to open the passenger door for mom, but, just before she got there, I heard her laughing, and she disappeared from sight, blinking to the other side of the car, opening the driver's side door. My dad chuckled, tossing the keys over the car as they slid in. I noticed that when they were in the car, dad leaned over to lightly kiss her.

I wanted to be that happy someday. And, unwittingly, my thoughts returned to Isaac. I imagined him and I bickering lovingly over who was driving where, I could almost feel the delightful pressure of his hand on mine as we sped away. I felt my face flushing and I turned from the door, closing it behind me.

"Stupid boy." I murmured to Wendy. She barked, leaping on my leg. "Yes, Wendy, I know. You like him." I said, absentmindedly stroking her ear as I knelt down in front of the TV, gingerly going through my family's very large DVD collections. They ranged from action that Dad and Blaze both liked, to the musicals that Echo always sang along with, the thrillers and horror movies mom adored, and my rather sappy collection of love stories and Disney movies.

I popped in my old favorite, Beauty and the Beast. I'd watched it so many times as a child, I'd went through three DVDs. I knew almost every word. I settled onto the couch, sitting on the phone my parents must have put there before they left. I threw it on the coffee table and leaned back. Wendy settled on my stomach, and I pulled a blanket down over both of us.

"Oh Gaston." I smirked as the opening scene began. "I love this movie, just because I love seeing you _destroyed._"

Wendy's tail wagged as if to emphasize my point. I reached over on the table and picked up my brightest blue nail polish and shook it. I had just finished the first coat when Wendy stood, her ears up. She leaped off of me and ran to the door, barking and scratching at the wood. Then I heard two loud knocks. I sighed, rolling my eyes and putting the nail polish down.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, swinging my legs off the couch. I looked at the door and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was right in front of it. I smiled, pleased at myself. Sometimes, I loved being a witch.

"Did you forget your keys Blaze?" I asked as I fumbled with the lock, swinging open the door. I heard a short burst of laughter as Wendy bolted instantly out the door. And I looked up, meeting warm, chocolate eyes. Wendy was chewing on his jeans, and he reached down to pick her up immediately.

"Isaac." I murmured. He grinned, tilting his head as Wendy struggled to lick his face. "She still likes you."

"Of course, now I've brought her home too." He said, referring to the very recent escape attempt of my puppy. I'd been inconsolable, sending my dad and brother out to find her. Of course, Isaac had been the one to come home first with Wendy securely in his arms.

"I never got a chance to really thank you." I said, feeling the red tint my cheeks. "Dad chased you away too quickly."

"It's alright." He said easily. "Can I come in?"

I suddenly realized what a mess I looked like. My hair was frizzy, slicked back into a messy bun, I was wearing one of my dad's old t-shirts, one that hung down to my knees, and the rattiest, most comfortable, pair of sweatpants I owned. My face grew even hotter.

"You should have called first." I said, turning around quickly. I could see his reflection in the TV. His brow was furrowed, confused, as he shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry?" He said, setting Wendy on the floor.

"I'm not presentable." I stuttered, stalking up the stairs.

"You look great!" He yelled up after me. "You look beautiful!"

"You're a dirty liar." I accused, standing on the top staircase.

"Seriously, I don't know why you worry about putting on makeup and fancy clothes, or whatever it is you do. You could be wearing a potato sack, and all those skinny bitches on magazine covers would still be jealous." Isaac said, falling back onto the couch. I couldn't help but stare at him, the way his muscles rippled and moved under his copper skin. His dark hair reminded me of onyx in the way it shone in the light. He looked up at me again, smiling immediately. "C'mon Lilah. Don't waste time getting ready for me of all people."

I sighed, stepping back down the stairs and sliding onto the couch next to him. Wendy perched in between us. "How's your family?" I asked as I started playing the movie again.

"Crazy." Isaac said, although there was a hint of amusement in his voice. "Abby is trying to plan her wedding, and she was in tears last night because Emma said something about how all the girls in her wedding party shouldn't wear the same dress, and my mom and dad were trying to referee. It was intense."

"Has Abby decided who's in her wedding party yet?" I asked, leaning my head on the sofa. Isaac paused, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Yeah. Emma is the maid of honor, then Claire, Echo, Eva, Joy, and you." He said, lowering his eyes, looking up at me from underneath his eyelashes.

"Me?" I said, squeaking. "Abby isn't even that close to me."

"Yeah, well, Dan's groomsmen are Tyler, best man, Aaron, Blaze, Seth, Paul, and me." He shrugged. "She needed another girl, and she figured since both your brother and sister are in it…"

"That was really nice of her." I said softly.

"Yeah, well, she also kinda wants to force the two of us together." He answered. "Beauty and the Beast?" He said abruptly.

"It's my favorite." I answered simply as I watched Belle sweep down the grand staircase in her yellow gown. "I love this part."

"I know this." Isaac said. "Emma and Abby used to act this out." I shook my head, smiling. Isaac looked at me, before standing, offering me his hand. I stared at him.

"You're joking." I said, rolling my eyes. "You can't dance."

"I can try." He said, pulling me off the couch. His warm hand rested on my waist, I brought my hand up to rest on his shoulder. "Like this?" He asked.

"Yeah, and then you move like…this…" I said, gently moving with the steps, spinning around in my living room.

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared, neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the beast_

"I'm the beast, huh?" He asked, his voice huskier than it normally was. I felt warm all over, like his heat was slowly seeping into my bones. I wanted to be closer to him, a part of him, as he gently leaned me back, balancing me in his arms. I giggled nervously.

Then, because my love couldn't allow me one perfect moment, the phone rang. I let out a little shocked yelp and Isaac pulled me up. The phone rang urgently again and Isaac laughed bitterly. "It's probably your parents." He said, handing it to me.

"Hello?" I said, lifting it up to my ear.

"Delilah, where are your parents?" A bell-like voice asked almost too quickly.

"Alice?" I questioned.

"Your parents, Delilah! Where are they?"

"They're at a movie." I said quickly. "It's their date night."

"Damnit." I heard someone in the background growl.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Who's with you?" Alice asked now.

"It's just Isaac." I answered meekly.

"Take him, and I need you to go as quickly as you can, call the hospital…"

"The hospital? Alice, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Charlie, Delilah. He's having a heart attack, and you're the only one we can reach."

I hung up the phone immediately, not even listening to the rest of what Alice was saying. I looked at Isaac. "How are we going to get there?" He asked. "We need to call…"

"My shoes." I said, reaching for them and sliding them on without even tying them. I grabbed Isaac's hand. The next thing I saw was Charlie's living room, the one I'd spent much time in as a child. Isaac and I both moved in sync, up to the staircase. Charlie Swan was laying across them, I ran to him, kneeling beside him.

"Lilah." He said, although it was obviously difficult.

"It's okay, I'm here." I said. "I'm here." And I could hear Isaac on the phone with 911.


	41. Chapter 40: Where You Belong

**Chapter 40: Where You Belong**

"I don't ever want to go to sleep." I said breathlessly as Christian pulled away from my lips. He laughed, rolling over onto his back.

"You have to sleep. You have work in the morning. You're not a vampire." He said indulgently.

"But this is…much better than sleep. It's new and exciting and…" I went on, he put a finger to my lips.

"Coelle, I'm not going to leave. You'll see me tomorrow too. Well, I have to hunt…" He said. I noticed his eyes had gotten darker. I leaned in close to him.

"Does it hurt?" I asked quietly, running my fingers down his cheek. "Being like this? I don't know how it works."

"A little." He admitted, closing his eyes in pleasure, leaning into my touch. "But it's worth it. I'll just have to be careful."

"I'm not glass." I said, laying my head on his chest. "I grew up with vampires, werewolves…"

"And witches, oh my." He added on. I lightly punched his shoulder.

"But the point is, that I survived. Somehow." I rolled my eyes. "I don't want you to go anywhere."

"I'll leave before it gets light out, after you go to sleep. I'll be back as soon as it's dark again." He promised. I sighed. He kissed the top of my head. "I could hold you forever." He whispered.

My face grew hot instantly. I pressed it against his cold chest and he laughed again. The night was completely silent, and I couldn't help but think about what this meant. My tired brain couldn't comprehend what would happen when I told my dad about this.

And yet, a very large part of me, couldn't imagine ever letting this go. I didn't know what it meant yet, the feelings I had at that moment were similar to what I'd felt before…but completely new somehow. It didn't make sense. It didn't need to make sense.

"Goodnight beautiful." He said quietly, stroking my hair, until sleep finally took me.

_"Leave me alone." I heard a soft, yet familiar voice growl. "I mean it, Greg. I'm done, we're through." _

_"Jodie…Jodie…Jodie…" A snakelike voice whispered. "You belong to me."_

_"I don't belong to anyone." And the scene materialized in front of me. A dark alley, my mother pressed up against the wall, some man's hand's wrapped tightly around her arms. "Let me go."_

_His hands fell to his side and she straightened, taking off briskly down the alley, her hair a mess. I could see the start of purple bruises on her arms. "Run back to your sister, Jodie!" The man yelled. "See how much the stupid cun…"_

_"Finish that sentence." My mother was suddenly right in front of him again. "Finish that sentence, and I swear to god Greg I will end you."_

_I saw the syringe he had in his left hand. She didn't even notice it. He was quick, pressing the needle into her skin, injecting whatever was in it into my mother's veins. _

_"Your sister." He said softly. "Is a stupid cunt." _

_My mother ran her fingers over the small pin prick where blood was forming. "What the hell was that?" She asked, her arm flying out, slamming the man against the wall. I noticed that it seemed to weaken her, her knees started to give out. The man started laughing and she stumbled out of the alley, onto the busy, lit street. She made it to the curb, leaning against a payphone, fumbling for change out of her pockets. She dropped some of it on the floor, her hands were shaking. Finally, she punched in a number, leaning her head against the payphone._

_"Rita?" She said softly._

_"Oh my god, Jodie, I'm so sorry, I'm an awful person. Please come home, please don't be mad…"_

_"You need to come get me." She said, her fingers turning white on the phone. "Please."_

_"Where are you?" The other voice asked. _

_"I…I'm not sure…Greg…" My mother stuttered out._

_"Greg?" The voice asked. "That motherfucker. Listen, Jodie, just stay where you are, okay? We'll find you, okay. Just…stay there…"_

_The phone dropped from her fingers and she slumped to the ground. I couldn't tell if she was awake or had passed out._

_"Jodie!" The voice on the phone yelled. "Jodie!" _

_He was there, then. He picked up the phone and hung it up without even listening to the voice on the other end. He then bent over, roughly grabbing her from the ground and lifting her up. In the streetlights I could see his face better, and it made me gasp. I knew him. I'd seen him before. I racked my mind for the answer, but I couldn't come up with it. I watched as he carried her away. Then I saw someone as still and unmoving as I was on the opposite street corner. And when she looked up, her eyes met mine. Burgundy and violet._

I woke up drenched in a cold sweat. The bed was too warm, and I had to peel the sheets from my skin. I was up a half hour early, but Christian was already gone. I closed my eyes, trying to hang onto the dream. The man's face…where the hell had I seen him before?

Okay, so, maybe my imagination was just acting up. Dreaming about my mother in trouble…that probably just meant that I missed my home, that I was worried about them. And it was true. Besides, that girl in my dream, Jodie…not my mother's name. And the man was probably some random stranger I'd seen on the street. It was nothing, I was fine.

I stood, making my way to the bathroom. There was a note on the mirror. I grabbed it off and couldn't help smiling.

Coelle,

I'll be back before you have time to miss me. Have fun at work. I'm missing you the whole time.

Christian

"You're such a sap, Chris." I said to myself, carefully folding the note, before I started to get ready for work.

"Mamita!" One of the boys shouted. I grinned. "You're early." He said, twirling a wrench in his fingers. "Miss me?"

"Like a hole in the head." I retorted, sitting down across from him.

"It's gonna be a slow one today, mamita. We can get to know each other a little better. I'm a sensitive guy, I swear it!" He flirted harmlessly. I laughed freely.

"I bet. That's why your girlfriend stays with you, huh?" I asked. The rest of the boys were lounging around the shop. It was a slow day, hours went by with us just talking, and only one car had come in.

"I can't sit here any longer!" I said, standing, jittery energy taking over.

"What you gonna do?" Jose asked. I stretched, looking around. Mark Ford, the co-owner of this place, had a bad habit of buying newspapers, reading them, and never throwing them away. Newspaper entrails were strewn everywhere. I picked up the pile at the bench closest to me and tossed them in the garbage.

"If Mark catches you cleanin', you ain't eva gonna live it down." One of the boys teased in a sing song voice. I made a face at him and continued on in my work. It was nice, mindless, I could still talk to the boys while I tidied up.

I had just started on the third stack of newspapers. I grabbed one that was hanging off the desk and threw it on top of my pile. My eyes scanned the headline automatically. I stopped, confused. The boys continued to laugh and joke around me, but suddenly I couldn't breathe. The date was three days after I'd come here.

_UNKNOWN DRIFTER FOUND DEAD IN WOODS_

_Early yesterday morning, police found the remains of a young man in the woods behind Trip's Bar on Highway 51. Authorities said that the man had no ID or any information on him that would give a clue to his identity. He was last seen alive leaving the bar with a young, brunette female. According to the bartender, the woman had become nauseous and the man had helped her from the bar. _

_The man's injuries are confined to a broken neck. Authorities are looking for any information on this case._

It went on to list several theories and contact information for the police, but my eyes were drawn to the photo. It was the same man that had drugged me at the bar, I was sure of it. It was also the same man I'd dreamed about. I picked up the paper, folding it.

"I've got to go." I said out loud.

"Where you goin?" Jose asked, but I didn't respond as I booked it out of the shop, diving into my car. I opened the paper again.

It took strength to break a grown man's neck. Strength most people didn't actually possess. But Christian…he'd been angry. Angry enough to…?

But why? I hadn't been in danger anymore. Why go after him? Didn't he understand how important it was for me, my family, to fly under the radar? This was a danger.

And he'd killed a human. A human, for all I knew, who had a family and a life. So what if he was a bad person, I didn't play God. I didn't go around toasting school bullies. He'd been human, helpless.

Tears stung my eyes as I put the car in drive. I was back at the hotel before I knew it. I threw the paper down on the bed, grabbing my clothes and my bags. I couldn't be with someone like that…it was dangerous. It was wrong.

I threw everything I had brought with me into my car, fighting back the tears stinging my eyes. I got in, fumbling with my keys, before the car finally roared to life and I gunned it out to the highway. I didn't quite know where I was going, except that by instinct, I was heading north. Heading back home.

I drove until night fall, but I wasn't tired. My mind was blank, empty. If I didn't know better, I'd say that I stopped breathing. I was stopped for gas on I10 West when I heard my phone start ringing. I swore, going through my bags until I found it. I expected it to be Chris again, he'd already called three times, but it wasn't. The caller ID clearly read "Evie".

"Hey." I said softly as I opened the phone, watching the numbers click on gas pump. "What's up?"

"My dad says you left Arizona. Where are you?" She asked. Her voice was strained.

"I think I'm on my way back." I admitted. "Some gas station. In California, somewhere."

"You need to come back, now." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Charlie Swan…he had a heart attack, Coco. I'm…they're not sure if he's going to make it. We're in the hospital." I could hear the tears in her voice and my heart seized up.

"What?" I asked. "Eva, how…"

"I didn't see it. I don't know how I could have missed this." She was sobbing now. "Alice saw…and she couldn't get a hold of anyone except Delilah. Delilah and Isaac had to go..."

"Okay, okay, I'm on my way back." I said, "I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Hurry Echo." She pleaded.

I hung up the phone, putting my head in my hands. I looked at my car, struggling. Had any witch ever tried to blink with something so heavy? I doubted it. But I wasn't just some witch. I pulled around into a deserted parking lot. I couldn't see anyone, or any security cameras. I took a deep breath, placing my hand on the top of my car, and concentrating. When I opened my eyes, I was back in front of my home, I quickly got back in my car and sped off to the hospital.

"Excuse me." I said to the woman behind the desk. "I'm Echo Black, I'm looking for Charlie Swan."

"Emergency Room, right back there." The woman said. I followed the signs, emerging into the waiting room. The first thing I saw when I rounded the corner was Delilah and Isaac, Delilah was sobbing into Isaac's chest. I looked around, everyone's expressions were matching, various degrees of grief. Sue was just looking out the window, her eyes cloudy, tears running down her face.

I was enveloped into my dad's scorching arms before I knew what to feel. What to think. I met Eva's eyes across the room, her eyes were red, puffy.

_You're too late._ Her mind spoke volumes with those three words. Charlie had died on the operating table. He was gone. Tears started to run down my face, and I turned into my dad's arms, disappearing.

"It's okay, baby. It's alright." He whispered. But I couldn't stop sobbing and shaking.


	42. Chapter 41: Take on Anyone

**(Hey guys! The poem is "Jenny kissed me" by Leigh Hunt, and the song is "Eva" by Nightwish. **

**Chapter 41: Take on Anyone**

**(EVA)**

We were leaving the hospital that night. It was minutes to midnight and we had to walk through a wall of mist to get to our car.

"How did you get here?" Jacob asked Echo. She hadn't stopped sobbing since she'd came.

"I dr…drove." She stuttered out.

"What did you drive? The bike?" Jacob asked, his voice low and soothing.

"No…my car. All my stuff is in it." She managed to get out. Cassie stopped, spinning around to face her.

"Your car?" My aunt asked, incredulous. "But you were in California."

"I blinked it home with me." Echo answered simply. I noticed my parents tensed automatically, looking toward Echo's car.

"Oh." Cassie said, surprised into silence. "You brought the car with you?"

Echo nodded. The keys were in her hand. Jacob gently pried them from her fingers.

"I'll drive, sweetie." He cooed. "Your mom can drive our car." Echo nodded in agreement, and that's the last I heard before I slid into the back seat of my parents car and my dad slammed the door behind me.

_Are you mad at me? _Echo's voice sounded in my head, layered with grief and pain.

_No, no one is mad at you. _I paused, before letting my next thought go. _Are you staying home this time?_

_Yes._ She answered immediately. There was something layered under her thoughts, but she was getting fainter, blocking me out. I sighed, leaning my head against the window.

"She's getting stronger." My dad said in the silence of the car. "Stronger and stronger."

"We always knew she'd be the strongest witch of her time." My mom answered, her eyes glassy as she stared out the window. "She has to be."

"What if she's too strong?" My dad asked. My head snapped to meet his eyes in the rearview mirror. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

"She is your niece. Don't be a soldier." My mom reprimanded.

"Power corrupts. Great people are almost always at the heart bad people." And suddenly I couldn't hold back anymore.

"It's _Echo._" I said, my voice more a hiss than human.

My mom sent my dad a look, one that said clearly 'Now look what you've did.' She sighed, reaching back to take my hand.

"Don't be upset Eva. He's in general mode. He'll come out of it, eventually." My mom said softly. "And we won't talk about this again, will we Zack?" She asked sweetly. My dad nodded grimly.

They didn't know I was awake when they started fighting. I was lying on my bed when I heard my mom drop a pan in the kitchen.

"You're still upset." My dad observed. I could just picture my mom pushing back her tangled blonde curls and turning to glare at him.

"You bought Echo concert tickets for her sixteenth birthday. She cried, she was so happy. That's not the beginnings of a tyrant, Zackary, for Christ's sake!"

"You never worry, Stell? Never even a little bit? Even knowing what could happen?" My dad asked.

"It won't happen like that." My mom said, her voice like steel. "I know it."

"You hope it won't." My dad challenged. "You hope she won't kill us. She won't kill her."

"She loves us. She is your sister's daughter, through and through. When Delilah…she left so she wouldn't stand in their way. Tell me it's not so…so Cassie of her to do. She's just like her mom. She wouldn't hurt a fly." My mom said.

"But she could." My dad said. "She could." He repeated.

"Don't you love her at all?" My mom cried out.

"I do love her. Like she was my own kid, sometimes." My dad admitted heavily. "Why do you think we're still here? Why do you think I haven't tried to convince you to leave and hide, for your sake, for Evie's? I can't leave them to fight this alone."

I was startled by a knock on my window. I jumped out of bed to see Paul's eyes staring at me. I sighed, standing to unlock the glass, pushing it up.

"Are they fighting?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

"Yep." I said, laying back down on the bed. "I've never heard them fight before." I admitted.

"I know. They don't fight." He said, laying beside me. We were quiet.

"…But you know that Evie will help her. Eva will keep her grounded, she always has." My mom argued.

"I know." My dad agreed. "I don't like putting so much weight on our daughter."

"She'll be fine." My mom finally said after a few moments of silence. "She's got your brains, and she always had this mentality the whole world was on her shoulders. Kinda like her daddy."

"I don't want to hear them talking about me." I said, turning onto my side. Paul nuzzled into my neck, his fingers interlocking with mine. His lips lingered right by my ear, sending electricity running over my skin.

"Say I'm weary, say I'm sad; Say that health and wealth have missed me; Say I'm growing old, but add- Jenny kissed me!" He whispered so softly. I smiled.

"Who's Jenny?" I asked, my voice as light and teasing as I could make it.

"You. Jenny is you, and Katie, Yvonne, Samantha…they're all you. They have no faces, except the things that remind me of you." He whispered. "I love you, Eva."

And the tears poured down my face before I could stop them. I turned over, burying my head in his warm chest, so I could feel his heart beating under my palms. "I can't lose you." I whispered. "It hurts so much to lose Charlie…and I can't even imagine…I need you." I managed to get out.

"I won't ever leave you, Eva Rose. I'll always be right here." He whispered, stroking my hair, until I fell into a fitful sleep.

_"You shouldn't lie to her." _

_"I'm not…"_

_"How do you know? How do you know that you'll always be there? You can't know that. You shouldn't get her hopes up for a fairytale world." _

_And all I could see was Paul, flinching away from a scarlet tornado as it blazed past him, into the woods._

I woke up then, with Paul still beneath my fingertips and tears still in my eyes. It was too hot in my room, I pulled away from him, sitting on the edge of the bed. What the hell had that been? A vision?

_A memory._ A voice inside me answered. So that meant it had to be my aunt, Cassie. But why would she ever say those things? I shook my head, standing. I was still in my jeans and t-shirt, but I didn't bother changing now. I quietly slipped out of my room, out of my house, down my driveway.

I lived on a dead end street called Swanbrooke Lane. I was the very last house on the street. I walked down the silent, dark houses until I reached the corner and turned right, which took me onto Packer Street. This was a long, winding road, that if you followed took you the whole way to the beach. It also took me right past the Black's house. It was a ten minute walk before I finally passed by their driveway.

Every presence in the house was still, sleeping, but one. Of course, it was the one I knew best. _It's almost four in the morning, Coco. _I reprimanded in my head.

_I can't sleep. What are you doing? _She asked. I paused for a moment. I could see her come to the window, her hand pressed against the glass. I looked up to meet her eyes. _Going for a walk to the beach. Can't sleep either._

_Need company? _She asked. I shook my head automatically.

_No, some time alone would be good. _I answered. Echo nodded, her breath fogging the glass. I saw her finger cut through the condensation, drawing a heart. I smiled, making one with my hands in response. As I continued to walk past, I could hear her singing in her head.

_A kindest heart that always made, me ashamed of my own. She walks alone but not without her name…Eva flies away, dreams the world far away…_The words in her head were almost as beautiful as when she sang out loud. I couldn't help but smile. That was her song for me. My song.

She faded as I got to the beach and sunk into the sand. It was colder here, and the sand was always wet, but I didn't mind it as much as I usually did. I stared out at the waves, just darkness swirling in the distance, and took a deep breath.

It was my first experience with death, although it wouldn't be my last, when Charlie died. I discovered then that I didn't like it, that I hated it. I hated the grief and the pain, the hole that it seemed to leave in my heart. And each person I knew, each friend, each family member, Paul…they all had a place in my heart. And the destruction of them would leave nothing behind. So I sat there, afraid of the future, afraid for the frail threads of our existence.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked. I turned my tear streaked face to the voice, confused. A scalding hand touched my face, wiping away the tears.

"Tyler?" I asked, reaching out to clutch at his wrists.

"Just me." He answered, pulling me into a scorching hug. "I'm workin' the overnight. Jake was supposed to do it…but he wanted to be with his family. I don't blame him. He was really close to Char…you all were." He said. "My poor Evie."

"I'm scared." I said lowly. "I don't ever want to feel like this again."

"He's in a better place now. That's what my mom says, anyway. He's happy, wherever he is, and watching over us. He's actually probably pretty pissed we never told him about all of us. And Bella." He added on.

He sat down beside me, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "You really think that? You believe it?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I mean…look at all the weird, supernatural stuff going on around us. It's ridiculous to think nothing happens when we die. And a good guy like Charlie…he'll be fine."

"I just can't imagine losing anyone else." I admitted. "I can't imagine a world without my parents, Echo, Paul…you."

"We'll never leave you." Tyler said.

"You shouldn't lie to me, its mean. You can't know that." I murmured.

"I love you, I'd never leave you." Tyler said so softly, I almost missed it in the waves and wind. There was something under those words, a meaning different than what I was used to. It wasn't the playful love you's we threw at each other when we were growing up. It was dead serious.

"I've gotta go." I said, standing stiffly.

"Wait, Evie…" He said, standing quicker than I could, reaching out to steady me.

"It's late…" I started.

"I love you." He said levelly. I looked up, shocked, even though he'd just said it.

"Yeah, I love you too." I said as playfully as I could, even though I was verging on hysterical. "You're one of my best friends."

I started to walk away then, but he caught my wrist, pulling me back. "I love you more than that." He said slowly. "I love like Romeo loved Juliet. Like Cleopatra and Marc Anthony. I love you."

"Yeah, you know what all those people have in common? They _die_." I said, trying to pull my wrist out of his grip. He was entirely too strong.

"Won't you even hear me out, please?" He begged.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me, Ty! I love Paul! Paul loves me! We've always been together! Everyone always knew we'd end up together! I'm practically married!" I yelled.

"You've never known anything else but Paul!" Tyler yelled back. "He wouldn't let any other boy close to you! How do you know he's right for you?"

"He's imprinted on me!" I cried out. Tyler paused.

"That means you're perfect for him. It doesn't mean he's right for you." He stated sullenly. "I know you better than he does. You hate red roses, illogically I might add, your favorite artist in Pink and when you think nobody's looking, you like to dance completely crazy. You wish you were more like Echo, which is funny because she wishes she was more like you, and you love to bake. Does he know all that?"

"Let go of me, Ty!" I yelled.

"If I were you, I'd let go. Assuming you don't want to try to grow a new hand." A dangerous, low voice came from behind me. Tyler let go, a smart move, and I stumbled up the beach, right into Paul's arms.

"Eva, go home." He said, carefully moving me out of the way. I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay right there in the middle, making sure they didn't kill each other.

"No, no. Don't hurt each other. Don't fight." I pleaded.

"Evie, please, just go home." Paul said, his voice rough.

"You sound more like her dad than her boyfriend." Tyler spat out. Paul was shaking now, trembling.

"Paul, please." I begged. I heard something ripping behind me, but I couldn't turn to look before Paul had thrown me down on the beach, and a large explosion of fur flew right toward him. I tried to scream, but no sound would come out. Paul, still human, was pinned to the ground. Then fur exploded from him, and Tyler was thrown across the beach. Paul was up again, and Tyler lunged, their bodies meeting like thunder.

It seemed like a lifetime, likes hours in slow motion, only claws and teeth, snarls and growls and my salty tears. But, if Echo could be believed, it was less than a minute. They were at each other again, but then they were both thrown through the air to opposite ends of the beach, and I saw my Echo standing in the middle.

"Are you okay?" She asked me quietly, kneeling beside me, lifting me up on her own. I couldn't answer, I could just look into her eyes, feel her mind as cold and honed as a knife or a sword. The wolves had stopped now and were behind her. She looked over her shoulder and with a delicate flip of the wrist sent them both skidding backwards again.

"Back off, both of you. Don't think I won't take you on and win." Echo whispered harshly. She was dusting sand off my skin. "Come on, let's get you home." She said softly, gently, like an adult talking to a scared child.

One of the wolves, maybe both of them, whimpered. Echo's eyes were steel when she turned to them.

"I'm staying with her tonight." She said, "And if either of you…don't think I'm not in the mood for a good fight."

And she pulled me up the beach, blinking me back to my bedroom, where I had just been with Paul. "What happened?" She asked, running her fingers over my face. "Evie, what happened?"

"Tyler thinks he's in love with me…and they wouldn't listen. Neither of them…" I started sobbing, grabbing Echo's sweater with my fists.

"Well, they're not fighting anymore. It's okay, I'm here. I'll take care of everything." She soothed. "I'm back now. It'll be okay."


	43. Chapter 42: Angels

**(AN) The girls have a chance to all voice their POVs. :-) **

**Chapter 42: Angels**

**(DELILAH)**

"You don't have to hold the umbrella." I protested to Isaac as we walked up the long sidewalk to the church behind my parents.

"Are you going to hold it?" Isaac asked. "Over my head?" I had to give him that. I couldn't even reach the top of his head, let alone hold an umbrella over both of us. Eva and Echo walked past us, both dressed in black. Their heads were bowed, Echo was holding her black umbrella up over both their heads. I looked at them sadly as they entered the church. Echo looked over at me as she shook at her umbrella. She managed, somehow, a ghost of a smile before disappearing into the archway.

"Where's Paul?" Isaac murmured.

"Huh?" I asked. "I imagine he's here somewhere. Or on his way."

"But he's not with Eva." Isaac observed. "Paul is always with Eva. He always has been. Especially when she's upset."

I cocked my head to the side, biting my lip as I pondered that. "Maybe Echo needs her right now?" I wondered out loud.

"Maybe." He said, lowering the umbrella as we stepped under the church eaves. I could see into the church, but I wished I hadn't looked. All I could see was black and grief.

"I don't want to go in yet." I said, grabbing onto Isaac's sleeve. "Will you stay out here with me?"

"Yeah, of course." Isaac said, smiling. He reached out to wrap my fingers in his. I couldn't help but blush just a bit.

"Liley." My name was called out over the fog. I looked up, Isaac's hand tightened on mine. The girl that looked at us had golden brown hair and dull green eyes, but her face was very familiar. I paused, disoriented, then I smiled.

"Rosie? Rosalie is that you?" I asked. The woman nodded.

"Amazing what a wig and contacts will do." She whispered, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "How are you holding up, darling?" She asked, a motherly tone in her voice as she pushed back my scarlet hair. I'd always been Rosalie's favorite, just like Echo had always been Bella's, and Eva had always been Alice's.

"I'm…I'm fine. I've missed you." I said. Rosalie gently stroked my hair, pulling me in tight for a hug. Her marble skin was soothingly cool. "Is Aunt Bella here?" I asked quietly.

"She's with your mum already." Rosalie said. There was a strain of piano chords from inside the building. "It's time to go in."

Rosalie and Isaac accompanied me inside. There was my mom and dad there, with a blonde sitting beside them. The blonde had her head on my mom's shoulders. "That's her?" I asked Rose. She nodded.

We sat down in the row behind them. I placed my hand on Bella's shoulder. She turned to me, a black veil hid her face. She reached out, touching my cheek. The man beside her, with unruly dark hair, smiled softly at me.

"I love you, Auntie." I whispered. It was the only thing I could think of to say. "And you, Unca." I added on, looking at Edward. I wondered if all the Cullens were here, in disguise.

"We love you too, little Liley." Aunt Bella whispered back. I reclined in my seat, putting my head on Isaac's shoulder. My dad, thankfully, didn't turn to look. Echo and Eva were on the other side of the church, together. Paul was sitting two rows behind them. That was…extremely odd. Tyler, Dan, and Abby were all in the back. Tyler had his arms crossed over his chest, and kept looking between Paul and Eva.

"Something is going on." I whispered in Isaac's ear. He followed my gaze, frowning.

The service for Charlie was simple, much like he had been. There were two readings from the bible, and the preacher spoke about the service Charlie had performed for the community. Then, the preacher called for eulogies. My mother got up, moving past my father.

She made it to the pulpit, her long red hair was pinned up, she looked beautiful and elegant in the simple black dress. She let out a long sigh, before she finally started to speak. "I don't know a lot about life. There's a lot in this world I don't understand, will never be able to understand. I don't know what happens after we die. I don't know if there's a heaven, a hell, or if God exists. And if God exists, I don't know what he thinks about all of us down here, living our own lives and following our own destinies. But I do know one thing…Charlie was a good man. One of the best I've ever met. He treated me…like I was his own daughter. He adored my children. Whatever happens now…I know that Charlie is somewhere where all the brave, good men go."

She said some more about his life of service, his love of life. When she was finished, she sat down. Seth rose to say something, it was mostly mumbled and incoherent. Then my sister stood, making her way up front.

"I wanted to say something as beautiful as I knew my mother would." Echo admitted. "But I've never been as good with words. Charlie…he liked to hear me sing. I guess…" She trailed off, her eyes lifting to the back of the church. I turned, letting my eyes trail to whatever she had seen.

Christian Cullen was leaning against the archway into the church. He was looking directly at my sister.

"I guess…" Echo stumbled. "I guess… I guess I forgot what I was going to say." She muttered. There was a small bit of laughter. "But…what I wanted to do…was sing one last song for Charlie, if nobody minds?" She asked. There was a murmur of assent from the crowd and Echo sat down at the piano bench.

**(ECHO) **

I couldn't believe he followed me here. I couldn't believe he could stand there so nonchalantly. I tried not to look at him as I sat down at the piano bench, trying to still my racing heart. I took a deep breath.

_Echo, are you okay? _Eva asked in my head. I looked over at her.

_Christian is here._ I answered. She was good, she didn't look behind her.

_Why does that matter?_ She asked. My eyes closed and I began to press the keys. Beautiful, sweet music came from the piano.

"Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance…" I began to sing. While I sang, I let my mind wonder over what had happened with Christian. Eva deserved that much.

_He killed someone? _She asked. I didn't bother answering her.

"Memory seeps from my veins. Let me be empty, oh, and weightless and maybe… I'll find some peace tonight. In the arms of the angel. Fly away…from here. From this dark cold…hotel room. And the endlessness that you fear." I continued to sing, and tears fell from my eyes. Tears for Charlie, Christian didn't matter anymore.

They carried the coffin to the waiting hearse. Christian wasn't anywhere to be seen, but I could feel him. Edward was behind me, his hand on my shoulder as we walked to our cars to drive to the cemetery. "Echo, what's going on?" He asked, so quietly I didn't think anyone else could hear.

_You were listening in on me and Eva? _I asked. Edward nodded glumly. Eva, beside me, turned to look at him.

_Then you already know. _I said heavily.

"He killed a man, Echo?" He questioned.

_A man who tried to hurt me. It's noble. Dangerous, reckless, but noble. I'm not seeing him anymore, Uncle. Please don't say anything to my parents. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me._ I pleaded. He shook his head, stepping around Eva and me. I put my arm around Eva's slim shoulders and sighed.

"When did our lives get so complicated?" I asked. Eva shook her head, looking behind her. Paul was leaning beside his car, his eyes on the pavement.

"I don't know." She answered, tears in her eyes. "I miss Charlie. I miss the way things used to me." She said.

"Me too." I said, looking over at Dan and Ty. "Me too."

They put Charlie in the ground. Bella's entire body shook, my mother and Edward were the only things holding her up. Tears burned and stung my eyes. Eva's hand grasped mine securely, never letting go for even a second. But what I was most surprised about was Blaze gravitating away from Leah to stand with me, his arm around my shoulders. And Delilah slipped away from Isaac, to bury her head in my side, standing right between Eva and me.

"We still have each other." Blaze said softly.

"Yeah." I said as they lowered the coffin into the ground. "At least there's that."

"Can I talk to you?" Christian's voice was low in my ear, musical. I nodded, letting him lead me away from our group. My sibling and Eva looked after me, worried.

"You left." He said, flatly.

"You're not going to say you don't know why, are you? I left the paper on the bed." I pointed out.

"You think I killed him." He said.

"Brilliant deduction. His neck was snapped, who else could have, Chris?" I asked.

"It wasn't me. I couldn't…I couldn't leave you that night. You could barely walk. And even if it was me, Coelle…do you know what the ultimate point of date rape drugs are?" Christian asked.

"Who are we to play god? So, he was a bad guy. But…killing him…it put me at risk. It put my parents at risk. My friends, my whole extended family. Nobody can ever know about us, Christian." I whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I should have told you that it happened, but I didn't kill him. I would never put you or your family in danger. You have to believe that." He begged.

"It doesn't matter anyway." I said softly. "I'm stupid. I'm such a stupid girl."

"What doesn't matter?" Chris asked. "If this doesn't matter why the hell did you leave without saying anything?"

"We can't be together Christian. It was ridiculous of us to even think for a second we could." I mumbled.

"We were doing fine!" He pleaded. "We were happy. I love you."

"You don't love me. You don't know me well enough to love me." I said quickly.

"Coelle…" He said. I sighed.

"Get out of here Christian. Before it's too late for you too. Before you get dragged into the center of the bullseye." I whispered. I didn't understand the words m

"You don't love me. You don't know me well enough to love me." I said quickly.

"Coelle…" He said. I sighed.

"Get out of here Christian. Before it's too late for you too. Before you get dragged into the center of the bullseye." I whispered.

"You know what, Echo, fine." He threw up his hands. "I give up. We're meant for each other. It's easy, simple. Someday, you're going to realize that. I can wait, I'm not decaying anytime soon." And with that he was gone, a whisper in the wind. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up to the sky.

**(EVA)**

After the funeral, we went back to my house. It was the largest house in La Push, and my parents had shoved most of the furniture against the wall. People could move around easily. I was in my room, changing out of the black dress. I had just thrown a t-shirt and jeans on when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I called. The door creaked open, Paul leaned against the door frame. It was very quiet…I could hear the people downstairs, but I couldn't take my eyes off Paul.

"You're angry at me." He said, dropping his eyes back to the floorboards. "I don't know what to do. You've never been angry at me before. Tell me what to do, Evie. I'll do it, I swear. I'll make this right."

"I don't know how to make it right." I whispered. "It hurt you. It hurt you to listen to that. I hurt you." I said, looking at you.

"You've never hurt anyone but yourself, Evie." He whispered. "Tyler…God, I heard him say it. I heard him say it months ago. I never thought he would be stupid enough to tell you."

"You knew. You knew months ago?" I asked. "You knew months ago, and never thought to warn me this was coming?"

"It would have upset you." He said quickly.

"Well, Paul, life is upsetting." I said, pulling on my jacket. "Where's Echo?"

"On the porch with the Cullens." He said quickly. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him, shaking my head. "Nothing. It's okay."

"You're lying to me." He said. "I know you, Evie. What are you thinking?"

I stopped, turning to look at him, taking a deep breath. "You really want to know? It's just going to hurt you." I said quietly.

"It's important for you to be honest with me." He said, smiling. I closed my eyes.

"That street runs both ways, Paul. I'm not five anymore. You're my boyfriend now, not my dad." I said, brushing past him and walking down the stairs. He followed me.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be, Eva. I'm supposed to take care of you." He said.

"Get off your high horse Paul!" I exclaimed, looking at him. "Everybody is hurting! All my friends, you, Tyler…my life isn't a fairytale. I've grown up, Paul." His eyes were angry now too. He took a deep breath, walking down the rest of the steps and out the front door. I sighed, putting my head against the banister.

"Eva?" My mom asked.

"I'm fine." I said, waving her off.

"Freaked out, insecure, neurotic and emotional?" My mom questioned. I sighed, stepping down the last few stairs and out the back door. Echo was out on the porch.

"I'm just saying, Echo…Oh, Eva." Alice's disguise was off now. She smiled at me brightly as I came out, blowing me a kiss.

"Was she trying to talk you into wearing a dress?" I asked Echo, sitting down beside her.

"Worse." Echo said, her eyes distant.

"We want her to come to college. With us." Emmett said. "We're going to the University of Washington. We know she got accepted. It's just a few hours away…she can come and go as she pleases."

"It's too late for me to decide to go. School starts in a few weeks." This time Jasper scoffed.

"Echo, we're Cullens. Nothing is impossible. We could even find you a nice apartment." I turned, looking at Echo. Her eyes were on the woods. I listened in on her mind. She didn't want to stick around…she'd noticed Isaac and Delilah. She was sad about Christian. But she felt…duty. Obligation. To me, to Blaze, to Liley, her parents. It wasn't right.

"It's a good idea." I said out loud. "I think you should go. I think we should go." Whatever she had expected, it wasn't that. She turned to me, her eyes boring into mine.

_You can't leave. Paul, your parents…_ She said. I smiled.

_It's not that far. I'll come home every night for a little bit. We could live together. Just me and you, two best friends experiencing college… _I spun it in my head, a small apartment with a big window, just big enough for both of us. Textbooks, freedom, late night popcorn…

The more I thought about it, the better it sounded. She started adding things to my vision. No doors, beaded curtains, posters everywhere, a kitten…

"You're sure?" She asked.

"Positive. It'll be fun." I said, smiling. "Come on."

"Come on, Echo." Alice pleaded. "We'll all go together."

"Alright." She said, a small smile on her face. "Let's go."


	44. Chapter 43: Demons

**(AN) The songs are (In this order) Swallowed by the Sea, Coldplay; August is Over, We the Kings; Helena, My Chemical Romance. They boys get their chance to speak!**

**Chapter 43: Demons**

**(CHRISTIAN)**

_And I could write a song_

_A hundred miles long_

_Well, that's where I belong_

_And you belong with me_

_All these streets you're walking on_

_A thousand houses long_

_Well that's where I belong_

_And you belong with me_

"You seem to be taking this relatively well." Alice said as we walked down the streets of Seattle. She had a print out of rental listings, and we were checking them all out, looking for a perfect place for Echo and Eva. "You're not as melodramatic as Edward, that's certain."

"I have faith. You know, it always works out this way. Boy loves girl, girl leaves boy. Boy wins girl back. Substitute boy with vampire, girl with witch, add in danger and adventures. Stir." I said, looking up at the building we're passing. It smelled like fish.

"No on this one." Alice said immediately, striking out a line on the listing. "What makes you think your life is a romance novel?" She asked.

"What do you see happening, Alice?" I asked. We had come to an intersection, she made to turn left, but I could feel something gathering around me, my luck coming back. "No, let's turn right." I said, inclining my head.

"We were already down this street." Alice said.

"Trust me. And you haven't answered my question." I pointed out. We started back down that street. Alice reached up to rub her temple.

"The future changes. Everybody's future always changes. Echo's…it changes more than most." She said, her voice more a sigh than anything else.

"Why does her future change so much more?" I asked, curious now. "What does it change to?"

"Well, sometimes I can't see her at all. That's usually when she's with her family and her pack. They make seeing things when it comes to her difficult, because she's tied so closely to them. One decision from somebody like her brother or dad can wipe her from my vision for weeks. But I can still see small, immediate decisions. Deciding to go for a run, to go to the store…that's how I know she's still there." Alice explained. "It's the same with her mother and sister. I can't see Blaze at all, I never have been able to."

"But then…sometimes, when she's away from all of that…I can see what seems like years from now. I can see her happy. I see you with her, then. I see her…in love with you." She admitted, hesitantly.

"And?" I prodded. Alice sighed.

"And sometimes she's shrouded…all I see is inky blackness all around her. I don't see anything else or anyone else. And then sometimes…sometimes she's not there at all. And it flickers…it flickers with individual decisions she makes…flickers with decisions her family makes. It jumps so much that I can't even tell which is more likely."

I was silent then, looking up at the rainy sky. Alice stopped, looking to her left, and let out an excited squeal. I looked over in the same direction. A man had just finished putting up a for rent sign in a window of a townhouse. It was beautiful, with a large window out in front. In the yard next door, a little girl about Delilah's age was climbing out of a car.

"It's perfect! Oh, Christian, I'm going to take you everywhere!" Alice said, running up to the man hanging up the sign and beginning to talk rapidly. The man opened the door and beckoned her inside, along with me. I smiled, following her in.

"It's perfect, Eva will adore it!" Alice said, spinning on her heels. "What do you think?" She asked, turning to me.

"It sings of Echo." I answered, looking up. Alice smiled.

**(PAUL)**

_You were shy_

_Till the night you drove me wild_

_And you crashed into me_

_And I won't lie_

_I wish it lasted a lifetime_

_Please stay…_

_Won't you stay…_

"I don't understand." I said levelly. I was trying to keep my cool. Eva was balancing on a fallen log, her blonde hair stick straight, falling in her violet eyes. She'd taken me on this walk to explain the impossible. She was leaving.

"I got accepted into the University of Washington. Seattle's campus." Eva said slowly. "And I wasn't going to go…but all the Cullens are going there. Bella doesn't want to go to far away. And…well they wanted Echo to go. And…I decided to go."

"Why?" I asked. My world was spinning, the only thing that was certain anymore was the ground beneath my feet. _Don't leave me._ I begged inside my head.

"Echo has always been taking care of me. Since I was a little girl. Do you remember that she punched Dan once for making fun of me? And then she always made sure that the bullies in school left me alone. And then…she broke up that fight." She was quiet now. I winced away from that subject. She hurried on. "And…she's hurting. I can't figure out why. There's something…resigned about her. Like she's accepted that she's going to be alone, that she's going to die, that she's going to have to fight the rest of her life, that she has to take care of all of us." Eva sat down on the log, wrapping her slender arms around her knees.

She was beautiful, sweet, innocent. She'd meet boys there…lots of boys. Boys like me, or like what I used to be. Boys that would think nothing of destroying what she was. My fists trembled just a bit, but I was under control before I opened my mouth.

"Echo's strong enough to take care of herself." I said carefully. "You know that."

"You're just sore because the girl you used to babysit threw you across the beach." Eva quipped back. I couldn't help but smiling. Her wit was hard to miss.

"Maybe, a little bit." I conceded. "It was embarrassing. But I deserved it." I knelt down, taking her face in my hand. "Evie, is this what you want?"

She took a deep breath and let it out. "It wasn't, at first." She admitted. "But then…as Alice was describing it…as Echo was thinking about it…I never let myself dream of going away to college. I never thought…I never thought I'd need to. But…I like the sound of it. More and more. And…I think it will be good. For Tyler and I…not to be in the same place anymore."

She meant it. I could tell when she was lying, so I knew she wasn't, but I didn't want to believe it. Suddenly, I understood very much how Zack felt all the time. I wasn't ready for this. Her soft, small hands came up to my face, stroking my cheek. "You don't want me to leave?" She asked, her voice was trembling, even though her hands were steady.

"Can I come visit you? Will you come visit me?" I asked quickly, smiling as lighthearted as I could.

"Of course!" She exclaimed, her own brilliant smile dazzling me for a moment. "I'll come home every night for a little bit, I have to see my parents, and you can come visit me whenever you can."

"Do you need help moving your stuff?" I asked, smiling on the outside. She was absolutely beaming as she threw her arms around my neck.

"I knew you'd understand, Paul. Mom and Dad said you'd take it badly, but I knew you'd be reasonable." She whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek.

"I love you, Eva Rose. I'll love you no matter where you go or how far away you are." I confessed.

"I love you more." She said quickly, her smile quick.

"Doubtful." I mumbled, kissing her lightly before straightening. "I've got to go, get ready for work. I'll see you tonight. Be safe going home." I added on.

"Will do. Miss you already."

_Not as much as I'll miss you._ I thought to myself as I waved goodbye to the love of my life, slinking through the woods, before lurching into a run. I didn't shift to a wolf. I didn't know who was running patrol, it might have been Tyler. I didn't want to deal with that.

Embry was outside my house. I looked at him, frowning. "What do you want?" I asked, shoving open my door. "And how long have you been here?"

"A while. Brady and Collin are out." He observed. I walked right up the stairs, past the kitchen, into my room. Somehow, even though she rarely spent any time here, everything I owned smelled just like Eva. There were pictures of us everywhere, my favorite was the one at her prom. It was sitting on the dresser.

"So, my son's an idiot." Embry finally blurted out.

"That got around fast." I said, sitting on my bed and digging through the pile of clothes. Something had too be clean.

"Welcome to La Push." Embry said sarcastically. "I came by to apologize."

"It's not your fault. Like father like son." I mumbled.

"We saw it coming." This got me to stop, looking up at him. "Me and Luce…we're not stupid. He never treated Eva the same way he treated Echo. I guess…I guess we just didn't want to believe it. But…seriously, it's not like it's unexpected. They're kids, they have hormones, they grew up together. Yeah…Tyler think he's in love with Evie. But…he'll imprint. Probably sooner rather than later."

"She's going to college." I said, my fingers closing around the box on my nightstand and bringing it up to my face, looking at it.

"What is that?" Embry asked. I sighed, popping open the box and tracing my finger around the stone.

"My grandma's engagement ring." I said softly. "I was going to propose."

"Was?" Embry questioned. "Paul, Eva loves you. Anyone can see that. And I love my son, very much, but you shouldn't not propose because it'll hurt his feelings."

"I can't propose to her." I said, putting the box back in the drawer. "Because she needs to spread her wings. Fly. Grow, learn. And I just stand in her way. All the time."

**(SETH)**

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate _

_The lives of everyone you know _

_And what's the worst you take (worst you take)_

_from every heart you break (heart you break)_

_And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)_

_Well I've been holding on tonight_

She was outside by herself. The rain had soaked her dark hair, plastered it to her skin as the wind blew the old swing lightly from side to side. Her head was tilted up, examining the green tree leaves.

"Coco?" I called. She spun around, looking at me.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked. I smiled at her. She looked…almost fragile. It was unsettling.

"I'm meeting Leah here. Apparently." I said, shrugging.

"She and Blaze went for a run. They're not back yet." She answered. I stood behind her, pulling the swing back before letting it go. She laughed.

"They're so annoying." I complained as I pushed her back and forth on the swing. "They have their tongues stuck down each other's throats half the time. Your mom caught them makin' out right after you left. I was surprised Leah came back and was only missing part of an eyebrow." I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"How am I not surprised?" She murmured.

"What's got you so down and out here all alone? I heard you were going to school in Seattle. It's a big deal. Billy's real proud." I complimented. She sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She said softly. There was sadness in her voice that nearly broke my heart. I stopped pushing, letting her slow.

"Coco, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you." I said, stepping around to face her. Her eyes were on the ground now.

"I hurt people." She whispered. "I always hurt people. I'm bad."

"That is not true. God, Coco…" I mused her dark hair. She let me. It reminded me of when she was a little girl. Before she had to worry about all this. "You're…you're special. You're good, down to the bone. You don't want to hurt anyone."

"I did." She whispered. "When Paul and Ty…when they were fighting…and the look on Eva's face. I wanted to hurt someone. Anyone." She admitted tearfully, wrapping her own arms around her frame. I noticed, despite the tears in her voice, no water fell from her eyes.

My brave girl. I sighed, pulling her up. "You were angry. Hell, Leah got mad once and went after your mom. Our tempers make us do crazy things."

"I could hurt someone." She pointed out.

"We all could. That's why we're very careful." I soothed, pulling her to my chest and stroking her hair softly.

"I'm not five anymore, Seth." She growled. I laughed and let her go. She twirled away with all the grace of a dancer. She'd grown up, she wasn't the clumsy kid I knew anymore. She had her mother's agility, her father's strength. There was her sister's artistic hands, Blaze's dimples popping out of her cheeks, there was even some of Eva in the way she stood.

And when I looked into her eyes, I could see heaven and earth, angels and demons, light and darkness. It was like falling into space. And we stayed there, staring at each other.

"No." I finally said as I heard Blaze and Leah breaking through the trees. "You're not."

I turned, but she stopped me, throwing herself at me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "Are you still my friend?" She asked. "It's still going to be okay?"

I could see Leah now, saw her eyes narrow as she took in me and Echo. "Yes." I answered, kissing the top of her head. "I'll always be your friend. Always."


	45. Chapter 44: Beginnings

**Chapter 44: Beginnings**

**(ECHO)**

"I hate city traffic." I mumbled, tapping my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel.

"You won't be driving much." Eva said sweetly. "Campus is just a block away."

I scowled at the red light. Paul chuckled in the back seat. "You're just like your dad. He's tapping his hands on the steering wheel too."

I looked in the rearview mirror. My dad was driving Quil's truck, we'd borrowed it for the day. He was talking to Lilah, who was in the passenger seat. Paul was right, he was tapping the steering wheel as well. I smirked. The light changed colors and the sleek sports car in front of us sped forward. I followed them closely, down the block, until they pulled into a little townhouse.

"Is this it?" I asked. Alice had jumped out of the car in front of us, mom and Bella were sliding out the back seat. I pulled into the small driveway, turning off the car. "Wake up Blaze, will you Paul?" I asked, turning around. Paul punched Blaze in the shoulder and I heard a muttered protest, but I was already out of the car. It felt good, the wind stirred my hair.

"Come on!" Alice said, grabbing my hands and pulling me forward. She was much smaller than me, but she succeeded in forcing me into the house. I gasped as she pulled me inside.

"Oh Alice…" I heard Eva behind me sigh. It was small, you walked into the kitchen. There was a stove, cupboards, a fridge with alphabet magnets on it. Someone had arranged them to read "Welcome Home Eva and Echo".

There were two steps that led the way into a living room. Someone had moved in two expensive looking sofas, a large coffee table, a rocking chair by the window, and a rather fancy looking TV that Blaze kept shooting glances at jealously. There was a tight spiral staircase. Delilah had already started up it. I followed her up into a narrow hallway with three doors. Liley opened the first one.

"Bathroom. Nice bathroom." She said, peeking inside. There were two sinks, side by side, and a mirror that ran the whole wall. Eva would like it. Delilah was further down the hall now, to the two remaining doors.

One had a pink whiteboard on it, the other had a blue one. Both had hearts drawn on them. "Think you're blue or pink?" Delilah asked, a hint of humor in her voice. She was already reaching for the blue door.

The bed was low to the ground, but it dominated the whole room. It looked comfy, covered in a white quilt and blue pillows. A beaded curtain covered the window, there was a bulletin board next to a desk with a sleek, new apple laptop sitting on it. There were framed pictures on the desk and dresser already, pictures of my family and friends. Two posters were on the wall…one of a young Sean Connery playing James Bond, the other of Tim McGraw. Delilah opened the closet.

"Uh oh." She said, grinning. "Alice went shopping."

"Please tell me all my old clothes are still in the truck." I asked, swearing lightly as I made my way to the closet. There were lots of silk and slinky dresses, leather and lots of lace. I groaned, pushing aside everything.

"Right here. Alice wanted to ditch them, but we wouldn't let her." Bella said softly, floating into the room and putting two boxes on the floor. Edward was right behind her, they eyed me apprehensively. "Do you like it?" Bella asked.

"We tried not to go overboard decorating it for you, we knew you'd want to personalize it yourself." Edward explained.

"I love it, it's beautiful. Is that…is that laptop mine?" I asked.

"Everything in here is yours now." Bella said, kissing my forehead. "Oh, and here. That cellphone you have now? It's…well, we don't think it's a very good one. And we want to be able to stay in touch. Eva has one too now, we programmed everyone's numbers into it already."

She pressed a sleep little phone into my hand. The screen blared brightly under my fingers. "Touch screen? Bella…this is all too much."

"Let me see it!" Delilah said, lifting it out of my fingers with childish excitement. "Oh wow, you already loaded it up with games. And your favorite songs, Coco. I'm jealous." She said, but she was smiling.

"Rosalie and Emmett have something in the car for you and Blaze so you two wouldn't feel left out." Bella answered quickly. "We'll be done unloading soon."

"There's a lot of stuff." I said, kneeling down to open a box. My dad slid through the door, laughing.

"Yeah, and you brought a small army of werewolves and vampires. It'll be all moved in fifteen minutes, baby girl. Start unpacking, I'll send your mom up to help."

And he kissed me on the cheek on his way back out of the room. He was right, it took approximately ten minutes for them to move everything into the house, twenty minutes to unpack.

"Oh Rosie!" Delilah gushed, her hands brushing the new laptops that Rose and Emmett had brought for Blaze and her. They were sitting on the couch now, my couch.

"It has software to edit your photos already on it." Rose said. I kept looking around, I couldn't keep my eyes focused in one place. I noticed Eva was the same way.

"Freshmen orientation starts tomorrow." My dad said, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "You gonna be okay?"

"I think. I'm nervous." I admitted. "I'm not a city girl. And I've never really quite fit in anywhere."

"You'll be fine." My mom said softly. "It's normal…to be anxious. Everybody else will be too. You'll make friends, you'll do fine. If you need us…"

"You're always only a blink away." I completed for her. Mom very gently laid her head on my shoulder.

"You're all grown up." She whispered. "My little girl."

"Delilah is your little girl." I pointed out. She smirked, shaking her head.

"Where's your wallet?" She asked. I reached down, grabbing my bag and offering her my little black wallet. She opened it up, taking a card from her pocket and sliding it into the slot next to my driver's license.

"I'm not allowed to have a credit card." I pointed out.

"Contrary to what we told you growing up." She murmured. "We are by no means tight for money. It's your own bank account, I set it up for you years ago. Use it for whatever you need, books, food…don't make any suspicious withdrawals because I'll be watching it." She said. "And don't tell your sister." She warned finally.

"Thank you." I said, smiling. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too sweetie." She replied. "I think we should leave now…let you get settled in."

"Yes, that's probably a good idea." Bella spoke up. "We stocked the fridge and the cabinets with all your favorites, if you want to make anything to eat. Also, we've heard good things about the Chinese place a block away. And if you need company, give us a call. We're in the apartment building three streets over. Apartments two thirteen, two fourteen, two fifteen, two sixteen, and two seventeen."

"Five apartments? For the eight of you?" Blaze asked. "Who split up when we weren't paying attention?"

"Nine of us." Jasper corrected. "Christian wanted his own place."

"He's still here?" I asked, shocked, looking up immediately to my uncle. I felt a rush of something I didn't understand. Jasper did a double take, looking at me speculatively.

"Is that okay?" My dad asked. "I can go ask him to leave."

"No." I said quickly. I didn't want my dad and Christian anywhere near each other. "It's okay."

"Alright, let's roll out then." Blaze said, lifting himself off the couch.

"You'll be okay?" Mom asked, "You didn't forget anything?"

"I think so." I answered. Everyone was moving to the door. There was a flurry of kisses and hugs, scorching ones from Dad and Blaze, ice cool one from the Cullens, and then tearful ones from Mom, Delilah, and Stella. Eva and I just sat, numb, and watched as they got into their cars. Paul was the last one to leave. He held onto Eva until everyone else was already in the car. Then he was gone too, and Eva and I sat on our stoop.

"Do you feel overwhelmed yet?" I asked.

"A little." She answered breathlessly, laying her head on my shoulder.

We sat there for awhile, watching as the sun set below the buildings, casting everything in an orange glow.

"Hi!" A shrill voice called. Eva and I both started, turning to our right. There was a girl standing in front of the townhouse next to ours. She was small, smaller than Delilah, although probably close to her in age. Her hair was long and half held back in a ponytail, ringlet curls fell haphazardly everywhere. But the most amazing thing about her was her face, it didn't have the slight unevenness most faces do, her features weren't too strong or too delicate. She was perfectly symmetrical, almost doll-like.

"Hey there." Eva said softly, smiling. As usual, Eva's smile caused a similar reaction in the person it was aimed at. The girl beamed, her brown eyes laughing.

"I'm Belle." She said, skipping over and standing in front of us. "Did you two just move in? What's your names? Do you go to the college? Are you just starting out?" She fired off the questions quickly, it was kind of like being under rapid fire. Eva giggled.

"Yeah, we just moved in." I answered with a smile. "I'm Echo, this is my cousin, Eva. We're starting college tomorrow, freshmen. What about you?" I asked.

"Oh, I live with my sister, Nicolette. She's starting college tomorrow too. I'm thirteen, I go to the highschool in the city." She answered with a quick, dazzling smile. "We live right there." She inclined her head to the townhouse next to ours. "We're neighbors now. I kinda watched you move in, but Lettie told me not to come over an' be a nuisance."

"Oh, no, it's okay. It's nice to meet you." Eva said sweetly. "Echo's sister is about your age."

"Echo is kind of a weird name." Belle mused out loud. I grinned.

"My parents smoked a lot of crack when they were younger." I said. Belle's eyes widened.

"Really? Are you serious?" She asked. I laughed.

"She's joking. Her parents are both just kinda hippies." Eva elbowed me in the ribs. "Right, Coco?"

"Right. Her's are kinda hippies too. What about your parents?" I asked. A cloud rushed over Belle's face quickly and she looked down.

"My parents died." She whispered. Eva gasped softly, her fists unconsciously clenching. My mouth worked uselessly.

"I'm sorry." I said. She shook her head.

"Everyone is." She answered. "It's okay, you didn't know."

"Belle!" The door opened to their home and another girl stepped out. She was boyishly skinny, her dark curls cut shoulder length. "It's dinner time." She said, casting her eyes to us. Eva half-heartedly waved and I managed a small smile.

"I'll see you around." Belle said quickly, bouncing off back to her sister.

"Can you imagine taking care of Delilah if something happened to Jake and Cassie?" Eva asked.

"Not at all." I answered, standing and stretching. "Let's see what kind of groceries the vampires bought us."

We entered into our kitchen, and Eva peeked into our fridge while I dug through the cupboards. "Lots of mac and cheese. Oh, and popcorn."

"Put some popcorn in." Eva demanded. "They have your favorite yogurt in here."

I stuck a bag of popcorn in the microwave, pressing a few buttons and hopping up on the counter.

"You know, aside from the crushing isolation and anxiety, I really like it." Eva admitted. I laughed.

"Yeah, it's a nice place. I could like it here." I answered, and the popping from the microwave made it seem just a little more like home.

The sun made the beads on my curtain glitter when I woke up in the morning, my alarm clock blaring. I reached out, shutting it off, before swinging out of my very comfortable bed. The shower was already on when I went past the bathroom, so I headed down to the kitchen, pouring two glasses of orange juice and grabbing myself a bowl of cereal. I almost missed the donuts on top of the oven.

"Huh." I said out loud, opening them up. Half were chocolate, the other half were vanilla. I grabbed a chocolate one, picking up the folded piece of paper next to it.

_Please try to remember to lock your door before you go to bed tonight. Love, Bella._ I laughed, putting the note on the fridge. There was a map there, one that showed how to get to campus, and one that showed campus, with the building where new student orientation was highlighted.

"What's for breakfast?" Eva asked, coming down the stairs.

"There's orange juice on the counter, and Bella brought donuts. We forgot to lock the door." I said.

"Doors have locks?" Eva asked jokingly, grabbing the orange juice and a vanilla donut. "She left maps too."

"Yep." I said. "Welcome to college, Evie Rose."


	46. Intermission: Persephone and Hades

**(AN: How's this for an enigmatic little break? Does it raise more questions than it answers? ;-) **

**Intermission: Persephone and Hades**

**(BELLE)**

All through my life, I never dreamed. Not until I met them, the two girls as different as night and day that moved in next to my childhood home. I'd always felt like I was missing something, the fact that I never dreamed good or bad. I would never feel like that again.

I dreamed of a shore…distant, white sand, paradise. No…the sand wasn't white. There was snow on the beach. It was cold, freezing, but I couldn't feel it.

Pain, all that I could feel was pain. Knives under my skin, needles, hot fire. I couldn't breathe, every breath brought more shards. Snow. Snow, snow, and more snow.

They came, they felt the disturbance in the universe. I felt them moving toward me, strong spirits, gods and goddesses, streaking along the world. And then, all but two were there.

_No._ They chorused. _How could this be? She knew the danger…_ Fire danced along the edges of my vision, against the cloudy sky. Wind stirred the trees, the ground shook and trembled.

_This is your fault._ The fire spat, sparking in front of me, red hair, pale skin. _How could you not see… _

_She's coming. _The wind whispered.

_She'll be angry. She'll be broken._ The earth rumbled.

She wasn't always known as Echo…no. The part of my mind that was in shock was racing with facts, stories, memories. She'd been a child of life and the world, happiest in the sea, and underneath her flowing raven hair, a morbid fascination with death. The humans…they said he'd kidnapped her, but we all knew better. When death had came with his horses and carriage, she'd went willingly. He had never asked her to say.

She came from the ocean, the waves were her hair, the surf her skin, the green of the sea her eyes. She stepped onto the snowy sand.

_What is it? What is wrong? _She asked. I move my dark curls to let her see the shell of my golden haired angel in my arm. I saw her face freeze. Her fingers grasping at air. I saw her shimmer, saw the goddess in her fade and hide, saw her human form cover her magic.

"Where is she?" She asked. "Where is my daughter?"

Air wisped past, holding the little girl in her glowing arms. The woman…her sharp features fallen, her eyes full of tears, reached out, pulling the body from her fellow goddess's arms. She fell to the ground, cradling Eulalie.

"No." she whispered fiercely. "No, no, no…" And sobs broke from her chest, raw, angry sounds. Her whole body shook…and we watched her fall apart.

_He already knows of her death. He must. _The Earth said. The woman with her child in her arms looked up.

"He's gone after her." The ocean goddess whispered.

_She's destroyed him. _Fire responded, her eyes glazed. _He's gone._

Hours flew past as we cowered in a cave. All of us in our human forms…all of us watching the ocean goddess fade quickly.

"What shall we do?" The delicate goddess of wind asked, bent over the dying figure. "Persephone will be gone in the hour. Hades…is already gone. Adam, Eulalie…" She spoke quickly, her words light.

"We have no choice, we cannot fight without them." The god of earth declared.

"We must hide, must die. We will wait for another chance to face this together." The fire goddess answered. "But one of us must stay."

"I shall." I whispered, numb, looking in the glassy cave water at my dark, swirling eyes. "I shall stay and watch her. She will never know when the time is coming…not when I have her power."

"Have her power…" The ocean goddess whispered, her last final words, nothing but an echo of mine.

"Belle!" I started awake, my sister's eyes on mine. She rolled her eyes. "C'mon, you're gonna be late for school, and I'm going to be late for orientation." She chimed.

My bedroom seemed surreal. Too bright, as I sat up and waited for my breathing to return to normal. Lettie didn't even notice anything was wrong.

The goddesses of the ocean and air…the ones I'd seen in my dream. They looked like Echo and Eva, my new next door neighbors.

And the pain I felt…the pain from my dream, it didn't quite fade away.


	47. Chapter 45: Packs and Clans

**Chapter 45: Packs and Clans**

**(EMMA)**

We called it a pack. I guess it was because we all had wolf like spirits. Other people call it a clan, a tribe. It all boils down to one thing: Family. A strange, assorted bunch of characters with nothing really in common except chains in our blood that bound us to something amazing, something wonderful. And we went through our day to day life taking it for granted, coveting each other's possessions, borrowing sweaters and sharing hairbrushes, inflicting pain then stopping to kiss it better. I never realized how different my family was from all the others, I didn't realize how irrationally tight knit we were until my first year of college.

Now I was going back for my second year. I didn't have much stuff to move back, it all fit into the backseat of Abby's car. She and I were the only ones to make the trip out to Seattle this year. "Echo and Eva are up here too now." She remarked conversationally as we flew down the highway. "Did you tell your roommates about them?"

"Nah." I said, shrugging. "I'm sure they don't really care. Besides, they're going to be at that new student orientation all day."

"You gonna show them around? It'd mean a lot to Dan if someone was up here keeping and eye on them." Abby weaseled her way in. I grinned.

"I'm nineteen, they're eighteen. I'm in no position to babysit either of them." I said, flipping down the mirror so I could check my makeup.

"You don't have to babysit them. In fact, I don't think you should. I think you should take them out, show them a good time. Hook Echo up with someone, maybe…" She trailed off. I made a noise in my throat.

"You want me to hook our baby brother's ex-girlfriend, who's a witch werewolf combo, up with some college dude?" I repeated, stunned.

"It shouldn't be hard. Echo's hot. She deserves a good guy." Abby said, looking over, her brown eyes, so different from my own blue ones, were sparkling.

Ah, my eyes. They set me apart from my entire family, from the pack. The only one with eyes similar was Dawn Call. According to the pack gossip, it officially proved that my dad and Embry were half brothers. The blue eyes had been passed from my elusive, absent grandfather to two of his granddaughters.

"Who put you up to this conversation? Dan? Isaac? Dad?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. Abby laughed.

"Dan and Isaac think it'd be good for the girls to have some fun. Dad and Jacob want you to keep them out of trouble. The old men think you're such a good girl, but I know you Em. I know your roommate freshmen year was a partier, I could smell it. And you're still living with her this year, which means that you changed to." She pointed out.

"Summer has amazing grades." I said, referring to my roommate. "You know, she's in the honors college."

"Ah, she's a drinking student with an honors problem, gotcha." She smirked. I rolled my eyes, leaning back.

"I can't believe you're going to get married." I blurted out. She laughed. "Abs, I'm serious. I never…I never saw you as the marrying type."

"I love Danny." She said, a small, sweet smile playing over her lips. Her ring glinted in the light. "I can't picture my life without him anymore."

"But didn't you want to do other things?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "Didn't you want to come up here and go to school?"

"You know my grades aren't good enough." She said. I sighed.

"They weren't when you graduated high school. But you're doing good at the community college. You could come up here if you wanted. You'd like it, Summer always liked you." I persuaded, smiling.

"You know Danny can't leave La Push." She whispered. "And I can't leave Danny. I don't know how Eva is going to handle it."

"I miss you." I admitted, laying my head on her shoulder. "It's always more fun when you're around."

"I'll visit. I promise, and didn't I come last year?" She asked, her tone light, teasing. I settled into the passenger seat as we entered the city.

"Alright, turn left here." I directed. We pulled into the university district, passing through the neighborhood. I could see the college kids out, moving things into their apartments and dorms. It felt…kind of like I was coming home again.

"Here, slow down." I said as she turned onto another street. "It's that big apartment building at the end of the street. You'll have to park in the basement."

"Yes ma'am." Abby said, making the turn. We pulled into the crumbling basement and she made a noise in her throat.

"This is safe." She murmured.

"It was cheap." I answered happily. "And housing is hard to find here."

"Y'know Echo and Eva got a townhouse, just saying." She wrinkled her nose. "It smells down here."

"Echo and Eva have more money than we do." I snipped back. "C'mon, let's go."

We hoisted bags out of the back. "Ugh, why do you have so much stuff?" Abby asked.

"I said we should bring Isaac. You said 'No, I want to have girl time'. This is what you get." I heaved the bag up over my shoulder. "Hopefully they have some boys up there."

The elevator was out of service, I could hear Abby swearing under her breath as we made it up to the third floor. "When was the last time you carried something heavy Abs?" I joked, out of breath, as we ambled down the hallway.

"Sometime before I started dating Dan." She admitted, throwing down the bag in front of my apartment door. I banged on it loudly, there was music already blaring.

"Somebody open up in there! I don't have my key on me!" I yelled. The music shut off, and I pounded again. The door flew open and a pair of mischievous green eyes met mine.

"Em!" She said, raising her fist up to bump mine. She was tall, for a girl, as tall as Abby and I. Her jeans were ripped, patched, wearing a band sweatshirt. Her dyed dark hair was cut in sharp, jagged layers.

"Hey Ivy." I said, bumping my fist. "Where's everyone else?" I asked, dragging my bag into the tiny living room, the little kitchenette off to the side.

"Fire escape." She said, jerking her head to the side. "Here, before I forget…" She picked two keys off the counter. "We picked up your keys for you, there's one for the front door and one for your room."

"Excellent." I said, walking across the living room to the open window. I had to bend near double to get through it, but two hands appeared to help me up.

"Look who finally decided to show up!" A deep voice boomed. Then there was a high pitched squeal and I was near-tackled back through the window.

"Emmy, Emmy!" I wrapped my arms around the slender girl as Abby climbed through the window.

"Summer!" I laughed. "I've missed you, how was your summer?" I asked.

"Long, lonely, and boring." She replied quickly. "Hey Abby, nice to see you again." She said, peeking around me.

"Abby, you know Summer, I'm not sure if you've met her boyfriend, Rob?" I said. Rob looked up, waving slightly. "And this is my other new roommate, Olivia." I introduced the small, curly haired girl lingering behind Summer. Rob handed Summer her cigarette and she smiled sweetly.

"I can't believe we're all back." She gushed. "This is going to be the best semester ever." She tucked a piece of flame orange hair behind her hair. I nodded.

"The best." I agreed. "So…to start out the semester…how about you help me drag all my stuff up the stairs?"

"Rob's a manly man, he'll do it." Olivia said, her smoky eyes laughing as she jabbed the tall, bony man in the side.

"Haha." Rob said, running his hand through the back of his short, messy hair. "Sure, let's do this."

It took us two trips to drag everything up, and we all collapsed, panting, on the mismatched couches inside. Haha." Rob said, running his hand through the back of his short, messy hair. "Sure, let's do this."

It took us two trips to drag everything up, and we all collapsed, panting, on the mismatched couches inside. My stuff sat on the floor, but I really didn't care to move it just yet. I laid my head on Ivy's shoulder, closing my eyes.

"It is not nap time." Abby said, poking my leg. I kicked her lightly. She sighed.

"Are you gonna visit more this semester, Abby? You never got a chance to show me those dance moves you were bragging about." Summer asked.

"Yes, and we've all seen photos of your boyfriend. You should bring him too. If you have a guy that hot, you should share." Ivy teased. Abby laughed.

"Sorry guys, we're engaged now. No sharing." She stated firmly. "But I guess you can all look."

"We'll take what we can get." Liv answered, stretching. "What time is it? I have an eight AM every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

"It's ten, and yeah, I'll probably visit more. Two of Dan's best friends are going here now, so we'll probably end up here a lot." My eyes popped open and I kicked Abby again. She, wisely, moved away.

"Oooh, are they as cute as he is?" Summer asked, her voice light. I groaned.

"Yeah, they're both girls." I cut in quickly. "Echo and Eva, they're cousins. They all grew up together."

"Are they cute?" Rob asked. Summer's face fell into a pout, which made all of us laugh.

"Echo…Echo…you've mentioned her before." Ivy mused. "They're freshmen?"

"Yeah, they're freshmen." I said evasively.

"Yes! We get to corrupt our own freshmen this year!" Summer yelled out exuberantly. I couldn't help but smile just a bit.

"She's dating your baby brother, isn't she?" Olivia asked. I shared a look with Abby.

"She…she, er…was." Abby said, lamely.

"He dumped her." I paused, unsure, before continuing on. "For her little sister."

Four shocked faces turned to me, and I felt like sinking into the seat. "What, Isaac did that? But he seemed so sweet!" Summer cried out.

"That's sorta shady, Ems." Rob said, cuddling into Summer.

"That's really shady." Ivy pointed out. "Sorry guys, but your brother kinda just moved into the dick category."

"Oh my god, that poor girl. Dumped for her little sister, and now in college? Does she know anybody here?" Olivia asked, concern washing over her face.

"Not really." Abby shrugged. "Isaac…made a mistake. Echo…she's trying to give them space, I think. That's why she's here."

"Punch your brother in the balls for me." Summer said, her usual quick smile vanished. "Seriously."

"Will do, and on that note, I have to go." Abby said, standing and stretching.

"I'll walk you down to your car." I said, standing quickly. There was a chorus of goodbyes, and Abby and I exited the apartment. I waited till we got to the stairs to turn to her.

"Really? You had to do that?" I asked venomously. Abby shrugged.

"You weren't going to do it. Don't lie, I know you." She answered.

"Abby, they're my friends…" I started. She turned, lighting quick, placing her hands on her hips.

"I know what this is about. I know why you really came to college." She stated.

"Enlighten me." I said, stomping down the steps.

"You were always on the outside of the magic. Same as me. Except I didn't like being on the outskirts. I wanted to be part of it, entrenched even deeper in the shadowy world nobody else knows about. You never wanted that part of yourself. You liked being normal. You like not having a great big destiny hanging over your head, you like the thought that it doesn't concern you. But it does, little sister." She stated. I glared at her.

"That's not true." I hissed. She rolled her eyes.

"It is. And that's fine, you lucked out. You don't have an imprint, you don't have genes that are changing you. But you're still connected to us, Emma, and you always will be, because I'm with Danny, Danny's with Echo. Isaac is with Delilah, and mom and dad will never give up on Cassie and Jake. Hell, your own kids might start sprouting fur someday. You can't run from your blood. Maybe you want to keep your lives separate…the normal life." She inclined her head upstairs, and then pointed at herself. "And our little crazy world. But you have a job, Emma, you have your part to play too. Maybe watching out for those two while they're here is it. God knows they need all the help they can get."

We burst out the parking lot door and walked in silence to her car. I could feel the heavy weight of my family, my pack, on my shoulders again. A burden I'd felt all my life, a secret I couldn't quite get away from. I sighed and she pulled me into her arms.

"I'll take care of them." I murmured resentfully.

"Thank you. I mean it." Abby said, smiling. "I love you."

"I kinda like you, sometimes." I qualified. She smirked, getting into her car, and peeling out of the parking garage.

I made my way back upstairs. My roommates had migrated away again, but somebody had been nice enough to toss my bags in my room. I ignored them, sliding back out onto the fire escape. Olivia was the only one there.

"Summer's throwing a party tomorrow." She said, smiling. "You should invite those girls up. It'll be fun."

"We're throwing a party on the first day of classes." I paused, musing it over. "We live with Summer, of course we're throwing a party on the first day of class. I'll bring them."

"I missed you lots, Emma." Olivia said warmly, her lit cigarette dangling over the fire escape, her light brown curls bouncing in the city wind. I couldn't help but just smile at her.

People call it a clan, a tribe, a pack. It's all the same thing. It's a family, and whoever you are, wherever you are, you need one. I was lucky enough to have two.


	48. Chapter 46: What Hurts the Most

**Chapter 46: What Hurts the Most**

**(TYLER)**

I was sitting in the parking lot of the Port Angeles dance studio in my old, beat up pickup truck. I was leaning back in the seat, staring at the roof, with the fabric peeling off. I'd been doing a lot of that lately, staring. I could lose myself in simple things, the spiraling plaster and cracks on my bedroom wall, the clouds, and the leaves that had started turning red and orange. I could see her in those objects if I stared long enough. I could see her spinning, golden, frazzled hair tumbling over her shoulders, her kind eyes, the slim shape of her arms and legs. If I was tired, I could almost hear her voice in my ear, saying things she'd never actually say to me.

She didn't love me. She wasn't mine to have or lose. I laid my head on the steering wheel, letting out a huge sigh. The door to the truck opened, there was a few seconds of silence before my little sister spoke.

"Are you okay Ty?" She asked softly, her voice sympathetic. Dawn had been the kindest out of anyone in my family, my parents were simply exasperated.

"I'm fine." I said as she pushed the seat forward, she climbed into the tiny back seat, settling her bag in her lap.

"Lilah's coming over, but she forgot her headband." Dawn said. "How was your day?"

"The paperwork in the shop is a mess." I started. "Nobody knows how to organize it like Ev…" Her name caught in my throat, choked me, made needles run down my skin. I shuddered in absolute agony and Dawn reached out, putting her hand on my shoulder.I saw Delilah running out of the building, her red hair falling out of her ponytail. I composed myself while she ran over and climbed in the truck. She slipped into the backseat with Dawn.

"Sorry Tyler." She apologized quickly.

"It's not a problem." I muttered, starting the truck. Delilah could make any situation not awkward, she began to talk rapidly about the ballet the students were working on, talking about the other girls and parts. I was paying just enough attention to figure out three things, the ballet recital was going to be the same day as her birthday, Dawn had a rather large role, and Delilah had the starring role. Those facts I absorbed, but I didn't really care. It didn't matter.

I pulled into my drive way, turning off the rumbling engine and getting out of the car as quick as I could to get away from the girl whose violet eyes in the rearview mirror were so similar to Eva's. I wasn't even paying attention until the wind blew. My head shot up instantly to my porch, thinking that my mind was playing tricks on me. I could smell her on the wind, mint and fresh rain. And there she was, an angel in a purple t-shirt and baggy jeans on my porch. Her hair was pulled back, but strands had fallen loose and framed her face. I felt my heart thud unevenly. I couldn't help but just smile, because I was overwhelmed by her. All the pain, all the bitterness, was gone, just because she was there.

"EVA!" Delilah yelled, shooting out of my truck like a rocket and past me. She tossed herself at Eva, nearly knocking her over. She had to grab onto the porch swing to stay upright, which wobbled slightly as if it would fall over. A small, slight laugh escaped my mouth. It was the first time I'd laughed since that night at the beach. Dawn looked up at me, shocked.

"Hey Liley." Eva cooed. "I wasn't gone that long."

"I missed you anyway." Lilah said, her voice muffled in Eva's shoulder.

"Hey, Echo's home." Eva said quickly, daring to look up at me. Her eyes met mine for a fraction of a second before she looked back at Delilah. "She wanted to see you, something about finding out what you wanted for your birthday."

"We should hang out at your place, Lilah." Dawn said sweetly, darting onto the porch. "You can do your teleporty thingy." She offered.

"Will you be by later, Evie?" Delilah asked, smiling. Eva nodded and Delilah grabbed Dawn's arm, then they were gone. It was just the two of us. She looked up and our eyes met, we held each other's gaze. Finally she sighed, resting her head on the porch railing and closing her eyes. "Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said, my spirits quickly falling. She looked so sad, her eyes cloudy behind her glasses.

She stepped down off the porch, falling into step beside me as we headed down the road. Her hands were shoved in her pockets and her shoulders were hunched defensively. I wanted nothing more than to run my hand over her back, to make her relax, to hold her hands in mine. "Does Paul know you're with me?" I asked, before I could even speak. She frowned, looking out into the trees.

"Yeah, he knows. But I asked him to stay away." She half whispered. "Echo knows I'm here too. She thinks I should just let you suffer the silent treatment for awhile."

"Sounds like Echo. Bet she hates me right now." I muttered.

"No, she thinks you're an idiot. She thinks I'm an idiot too. But she's the one that hooked up with a vampire in Arizona, so she's not the brightest bulb in the box either." Eva admitted.

We were quiet again, the silence was oppressive like trying to breath underwater. I spoke up first. "You're here to apologize." I guessed.

"Yes." She answered. "I'm really sorry Ty."

I laughed bitterly. She looked up at me, her forehead wrinkling. "Eva, really. Do you even know why you're apologizing? Do you really think you have something to be sorry for?"

"I'm sorry because you're hurt. I never wanted you to be in pain. I just…I just wanted us to be friends. I wanted us to all stay the same and never grow apart. And I ruined it somehow. And I'm sorry I did." She said sweetly, bowing her head. I reached out, gently grabbing her arm and stopping her in her tracks.

"Evie, baby…" I sighed. "It's my own damn fault I'm in pain. You're…you're amazing. You're beautiful, kind, perfect. And I always knew that you weren't someone I could have." I admitted. "But I still needed to see you, to be with you. Just having you here…makes it hurt less."

"I love you, Tyler. I really do. You're one of my best friends." Tears spilled from her violet eyes. I moved to quickly wipe them away. "But…Paul is my world. He's the only thing I've ever wanted. The first dream I ever had…you're not going to believe me, but I remember it. It was before we came here, but I remember dreaming about Paul. I knew I was going to love him. And I'll always love him, more than my life. More than anything in the universe." Her shoulders shook with that admission.

"But that's all you've known Eva." I pleaded, desperate. "Paul had other girlfriends before you, I've seen the other guys thinking about them. Paul didn't wait for you, he had fun. Just give me a chance to see if someone else can be your whole world."

"It doesn't matter that he had girlfriends, it doesn't matter that I've only had him. All that matters is that I'll just go back to him in the end. He's my destiny." She stated, her voice completely certain.

"I guess that's it then." I said, pulling her in close and kissing her forehead. "If you need anything, Eva. I'm here to the end."

She didn't say anything, her tears were flowing freely now. She half stumbled away from me, her eyes on the ground as she wrapped her arms around herself and walked away from me.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been_

I walked back to my house like a robot. It started to rain, and it quickly soaked me to my skin. I was glad for it. The rain hid the fact that tears were sliding down my cheeks. The sleek red motorcycle stood out like a sore thumb in my driveway, along with the slim, elegant girl standing next to it.

"Leave me alone, Echo." I growled, making my way onto the porch. She followed me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Peachy. I've discovered that I was just imagining loving her, and I decided to walk home in the rain, alone, crying, to commemorate the occasion." I remarked snidely.

"You know what pisses me off Ty?" She asked, her hand like iron on my shoulder. She was actually making it slightly difficult for me to move forward. When had she gotten so strong? "You just watched me and Isaac go through this. And what do you do? You put you and Evie in the same situation. You're retarded."

"Well, at least I'm not running away from all my problems." I said scathingly.

"Turn around and say that to my face, Tyler." She whispered. I turned, fully intending to. Then I saw her eyes, Eva's eyes. They were full of tears too, it stopped me from what I was going to say. "At least you still know what you feel, at least you're certain of it. I left, and now I'm even more fucked up than when I was here." She admitted, her hands hanging limply by her sides.

And I don't know what drove me to it. Maybe it was the way she looked so small, more like Eva than herself, or that her eyes were shining just the way Eva's did. Maybe it was desperation, I didn't want to hurt anymore, I didn't want her to hurt anymore. Maybe I just wanted her to numb me, like a drug or a shot of alcohol. I didn't think it through, but I pulled her to my chest roughly, lifting her in my arms and sitting her on the porch railing, wrapping my arms around her back, and pressing my lips against hers.

**(EVA) **

I walked away from Tyler, through the woods, my entire body shaking. Typical to La Push, it started to pour. I sobbed softly, cold seeping through my thin shirt. I don't know why I didn't think to blink home, my mind was shattered into pieces. I tripped over a tree root, falling into the mud. I didn't bother to get up, instead I sat on the ground, pulling my knees up to my chest, sobs ripping their way out of my chest. Instantly, he was there.

"Eva." Paul's rough voice sounded hoarse, he reached down, pulling me up into his arms, wrapping them tightly around my body. The burning heat soothed my cold skin, and I couldn't help but press my face against his chest.

"You were listening." I accused. He nodded sadly.

"If he lost control…I didn't want you to get hurt." He whispered. I nodded as slipped underneath a large tree. We were pretty much sheltered underneath the leaves. "I love you, Eva. I love you more and more every day. I'm only half a person without you."

"I know. I love you too." I said simply, wiping my face with my hands and trying to stop the tears from coming.

"I don't deserve you." Paul said softly. "I never tell you anything." He mumbled.

"It doesn't matter. You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to, I'll still love you more than anything." I answered.

"You never asked what my life was like without you, and I hated to see you worried. My grandmother raised me, Evie. You knew that. My mom booked without even looking at me, my dad couldn't handle a kid. She tried so hard to teach me everything I needed to know. But then…when I was sixteen, she died. Cancer. And my dad, for the first time in his life, had to take care of me. He did a shitty job, not that it mattered, because within a couple weeks I was changing into a big furry werewolf every ten minutes. I was so…so angry. So bitter. Nothing made sense anymore, nothing mattered. I just stayed like that, angry at the world. I wanted to die, but I was too angry to quit phasing. Then I started going to bars…drinking almost twenty beers right after each other so I could get drunk, I took girls home. I was spinning out of control, the only ones that could reign me in at all were Jake and Cassie, and Echo was always so freakin' happy to see me. It's because of them I made it as long as I did…then there you were, in your aunt's arms, smiling at me, going straight to my arms. I was alive again, because I was yours. And I never told you…I just always assumed you knew how much you meant to me." He finished, his eyes downcast.

I let myself absorb the story, laying my head against his beating heart. "You saved me, Evie. You saved me." He whispered.

"I will always be with you. I'll never leave you." I promised, looking up at him, letting myself smile. "No matter what, we'll be together. My Paul." His lips met mine, kissing me passionately, our wet bodies sliding against each other, his hands peeling away my wet shirt, rising it just a bit to run his fingers over my stomach, his lips were at my neck, kissing each inch of my skin. And he was still whispering against my wet skin, love and promises, pretty words that made no sense, and somehow made all the sense in the world. And his kisses made me forget about Tyler. I ran my hands up his muscled chest, feeling the pounding of his heart under my fingers, feeling his heart pumping my blood.

My Paul.


	49. Chapter 47: Fix Me

**Chapter 47: Fix Me**

**(ECHO)**

It felt weird, going home. Maybe I was being ridiculous, but I had to fight the feeling that I should knock. I stood on the porch for a few moments, feeling a little bit crazy.

"Are you going to come in?" Someone shouted from up above me. I looked up, craning my head to see in the top window. Blaze was half hanging out of it, his hair tousled, eyes sleepy. I couldn't help but smirk just a bit.

"Miss me?" I asked, sugar sweet. He rolled his eyes.

"Hard to miss you, you've hardly been gone." He muttered, pulling back into the window. I opened the door, smiling. I followed the sounds of conversation to the kitchen, and I couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit more welcome when a chair scraped across the floor and my mom's voice called out in surprise.

"Echo?" She asked, looking around the corner. Her dazzling smile lit up her face as she pulled me into a warm hug. "Hey sweetie. Did you come home for dinner?" She asked.

"Um, just to ask what I should get Liley for her birthday. But I'll stay for dinner." I offered hastily as her face fell. Dad appeared behind her, dimples showing in his cheeks as he reached forward, pulling me effortlessly into a one armed hug.

"Hey baby girl." He whispered. "Glad to see you. How was orientation?"

"Boring as hell. We just went to orientation today, we got lost on our way to campus and our next door neighbor had to walk with us to show us the right way. Then a bunch of old guys told us what to do with our lives. It was really awful." I answered, flipping my hair over my shoulder as dad led me into the kitchen. "Eva and I had lunch in the cafeteria though, it was alright."

I heard a crash from the living room, my dad and mom's head both turned and Lilah appeared instantly, her smile absolutely brilliant. "Coco! How was school? Is it cool?" She asked, hugging me tight.

"It's pretty neat." I answered quickly. "How's dance?"

Blaze stomped down the stairs, slinking past us. I couldn't hear exactly what he said, but it had something to do with never being able to sleep in this house. Even I couldn't miss the slight affectionate undertone to his voice.

It was wonderful to sit with all of them, it was the most at home I'd felt in a long time as we passed around corn on the cob, listened to Delilah talk about dancing, answered rapid fire questions about orientation, watched Dad tease Blaze about Leah, watched mom shoot them both dirty looks until dad would lean over and kiss her forehead. It would erase all the unhappiness in her features.

I loved my family. I really did. After dinner, Blaze and I sat outside on the porch steps, completely silent. My brother and I didn't need words.

"I really do miss you." He finally said, looking up at the gathering clouds.

"I know." I said simply. "You're a big old sap."

"Where's Eva?" He asked. I sighed loudly and made some sort of choking noise.

"If the gathering dread in her brain is any indication, she's on her way to talk to Tyler now." I mumbled.

"Ah." He said, silent for a few more seconds. "So that's the real reason you're home, to make sure she's okay?"

"Nope." I popped the p. "I promised I wouldn't interfere, no matter what happens. It's okay, Paul's watching. She's a big girl."

"No she's not, she's Eva." Blaze reasoned. "She's…"

"Sensitive, compassionate, loyal, and a complete and utter sucker for a sob story?" I asked.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." He shrugged. "Tyler's an idiot."

I was quiet for a few moments. "Well, yeah. But so was I. We're all idiots for love." The words burned my tongue a little, I couldn't help but practically spit it out.

"You empathize more with Ty than her right now, huh?" He asked. I nodded, looking up as the first rain drops fell. I heard every word, every thought echoing around Eva's head. Each syllable made me want to cry, because isn't it what Isaac had said to me? I stood. "Where are you going?" Blaze asked.

"I promised I wouldn't interfere with Eva. She's said her piece. Tyler's going to need a shoulder to cry on." I mumbled. Blaze nodded, and I slipped into the garage, straddling my bike, and taking off into the night.

I made it to his house before he did. I could have gone up to his porch, to wait out of the sheets of rain. But I liked the rain, it made me think a little bit clearer. Or at least, it seemed appropriate. He looked worse than I thought he would when he finally appeared. He barely even looked at me. "Leave me alone Echo." He snarled. I sighed, following him.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Peachy. I've discovered that I was just imagining loving her, and I decided to walk home in the rain, alone, crying, to commemorate the occasion." He remarked, sarcasm dripping from every word. I rolled my eyes, exasperated. I reached up, grabbing his shoulder. I was surprised I could slow him down.

"You know what pisses me off, Ty?" I asked, but continued on before he had a chance to answer. "You just watched me and Isaac go through this. And what do you do? You put you and Evie in the same situation. You're retarded." I remarked.

"Well, at least I'm not running away from all my problems." He said so casually. It hurt like a slap. I glared at his back, fighting desperately to keep my cool.

"Turn around and say that to my face, Tyler." I dared. He turned suddenly, but something in his gaze made me reconsider throwing him through his parent's wall. The pain I saw there, the utter hopelessness. It was like looking into a fucking mirror. My guard dropped, my walls crumbled.

"At least you still know what you feel, at least you're certain of it. I left, and now I'm even more fucked up than when I was here." I whispered, my hands shaking. Isaac, Christian, Pandora, Christian, My parents, Christian, Delilah and Blaze, Christian…it was all just a big swirling hole of emotion and powerlessness and pain. Hopelessness. Christian, Christian, Christian.

Then Tyler did something I could never have anticipated in a million years. He lifted me off my feet, too easily, pressed against me…

Tyler kissed me.

I couldn't believe it. I think I might have slipped into shock for a couple seconds. I didn't move, he was so warm…and I wanted desperately for something. I wanted a connection, something to make sense of it all. Another option. I wanted to love him, I wanted to not hurt anymore. I wanted to know what I felt.

And I did know what I felt when he kissed me. I felt warm, but the warmth was from his body, his hands around my waist. There was nothing else. No spark, no electricity, no thrill of danger or hint of crazy. It was just me and Tyler, and nothing between us. He pulled away, his hands on my shoulders.

"Anything?" He asked. I shook my head. He looked down. "Well, it was worth a shot." He mumbled. "Worth trying. We're in the perfect position for each other."

"But we're not perfect for each other." I responded. We were quiet.

"What the hell is wrong with us?" Tyler exploded, his fist shattering into the railing, splintering it, rocking the whole thing. Blood ran down his knuckles.

"Broken. We're both broken. I don't know what the hell I'm doing." I admitted.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do with my life either. I'm just hoping to make it through the next couple of days." He said softly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much betting on not making it past the next year." I said, as lightly as I could.

"Pandora wants you dead." Tyler said, his eyes distant.

"No, she wants me on her side, but I'll die first. I swear to God, Ty, I'm not going to be her puppet. I'm not anybody's puppet." I growled this time. Tyler pulled me in for a warm hug.

"Love you Coco." He said lightly. "We'll keep you safe from her. Promise."

"You can't promise that." I whispered. He just hugged me tighter. "You know the crazy part?" I said after a few seconds. "I do feel a little bit better."

"Yeah, I still feel shitty." Tyler said.

"If you need anything, call. I'll come home in a second for you." I whispered. He nodded. I kissed his cheek, just a peck, before turning back to my bike. There was nothing left to say to him, he would still feel shitty, and only time would help him.

I rode the motorcycle back to the house, said goodbye to my family, making excuses about early classes. When I got back to our apartment, Eva was still missing in action. That was good, I didn't bother staying for more than a few seconds. I had the addresses Bella had left us, and I was walking down city blocks. Cars zoomed past, people were on the sidewalk laughing, hugging, living. I felt like I was missing out on something, somehow.

I made it to the apartment building, holding the address in my shaking hand, looking up at the windows that reflected the whole city back in their gleaming glass.

"I wanna ride across West Virginia in the back seat of a Cadillac. You know, some cowboys like me go out like that." A tall lanky boy sang across the street to a petite brunette. I turned to watch as she giggled and the boy continued. "So I need you, like a needle needs a vein, like my uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain. I need you, like a lighthouse needs a coast, like the father and the son need the Holy Ghost. I need you." The notes wavered, haunting in the air.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself, crumpling the paper up in my hand.

"You're standing out in front of an apartment building, talking to yourself." A calm, confident, aloof voice that sounded like silk answered me. I jumped before I regained my composure. Christian was standing two feet away, his hands in his pockets, a smirk dancing on his lips. "The better question would be, why are you in front of an apartment building talking to yourself? Specifically, why my apartment building?"

"I wanna get lost in some corner booth, Cantina Mexico. I wanna dance to the static of an AM radio. Wanna wrap the moon around us, lay beside you…skin on skin…" The girl sang back, out of tune.

"That's my favorite song." I said, flustered.

"Which doesn't answer any of the questions, but is a nice fact anyway." Christian teased, moving closer till he was inches away, till I could smell him, like clean rain and limes. His scent filled my head, made it hard for me to think.

"Why do you mean something? Why does it mean something when I'm with you, but not when I'm with someone I've known all my life?" I asked quickly. He tilted his head to the side, a massive, cynical parrot.

"I mean something?" He questioned. "What do I mean to you?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I have no idea. We're a bad idea Christian, we're bad news. You have to realize that." I begged him, I wanted him to turn around, to walk out of my life and never come back. I wanted him to fight me, I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted him to hold me, I didn't know what I wanted.

"I love trouble." He murmured, leaning down to let his lips just gently graze mine. "And I need you." His lips moved, forming the words against mine, his ice cold hand trailed down my arm. "Get some sleep. You have class in the morning." He whispered, and then he was gone, like a puff of smoke. I could feel him, moving super fast into his building. I closed my eyes, took a long shuddering breath.

I was going to hell, but I was obsessed with Christian James Moore Cullen.


	50. Chapter 48: Unconditional

**Chapter 48: Unconditional**

**(BLAZE)**

Love. It's a simple word, four letters. However, it warrants a twelve page Wikipedia entry. When typed into a search engine, it comes back with one point seven billion results. And yet with all that information out there, many people don't know what love really is, how to feel love or give love. I think, for all people try, love is impossible to put into words. How can you describe feeling like your soul lives outside your body, like the world changes somehow when she's in the room, how do you explain she is your heart, you'd give anything for her. I'd give any body part, my own life, any pain or torture. It was all worth it just for one whisper, one kiss, one touch.

"Blaze?" Leah's voice came from the stairwell. I craned my head to try and see her.

"Is she _still _getting ready? Jesus, Leah, Blaze has been here for like twenty minutes." Seth said, coming from the kitchen and yelling up at the steps.

"I don't mind waiting." I answered leisurely, reclining back on the couch.

"Whipped. You're whipped." Seth said sadly, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes. It was my last free week before school started, and I was intent on spending as much of it with Leah as I could. It had occurred to me, out of the blue, that we'd never been on a real date. So…it was our first date night.

"I haven't worn a dress in…god, I can't even remember the last time I wore a dress." Leah murmured to herself from upstairs.

"Claire's wedding." I yelled up. She laughed.

"Oh yeah, I was in that awful mint green bridesmaid dress. Of course, it could have been worse. Do you remember Isaac in that tuxedo? He was as green as his bowtie. Abby got a few beers for the older kids the night before, and Isaac snuck some. I thought he was going to puke. Echo helped him out with his head in the toilet the whole reception so his mom and dad wouldn't find out." She laughed a bit to herself, I heard the stair creek.

Leah appeared at the top of the step in a little black dress that only came halfway down her thighs, the slinky material sliding off her bare shoulders, a studded black belt around her waist, knee high boots laced up her legs. I literally felt my heart stop and my mouth pop open.

"I think you killed the kid, Lee. Nice going, now we have to call Red." Seth said, leaning back with a video game controller.

"Er, um, it's….wow." I stuttered out. Leah's skin darkened and she looked down.

"Will you two get out of here, you're making me nauseous." Seth made a gagging noise. Leah giggled, reaching down to lightly kiss my lips, grabbing my hands.

"You ready to go? Blaze?" She whispered.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered, lifting myself off the couch. I forgot to say goodbye to Seth as she led me out the door. I couldn't help staring at her, the way the light was hitting her hair, the feel of her warm hand in mine, her legs in that dress…

And then I was on the ground. I swore, standing up. Leah burst out into raucous laughter as she helped me up. "Blaze, baby, you're a werewolf. And you just tripped over the curb."

"I can't help it." I muttered. She threw her arms around my neck, pressing her slim body against mine.

"Really? What are you paying attention to?" She purred softly, nosing my ear. I groaned softly. She giggled again, taking the keys right out of my hand. "Maybe I should drive." She winked, walking to the driver's side of the car. I had to wait until she'd ducked into the seat before I trusted myself to walk again.

"God I love you." I said as I slid into the passenger seat. She reached over, taking my hand and twining our fingers. There was a soft, sweet smile on her lips.

"Forever? Promise?" She asked.

"Promise. Forever means nothing to me if I don't get to spend every single second with you." I answered immediately.

"Aww…Blaze, I'm turning you into a regular sap." She teased.

"Don't tell anyone else, you'll ruin my rep." I reclined in the seat. "Besides, you know it's genetic. The Blacks? We're suckers for love."

"Tell me about it." Leah agreed. "At least we're not as bad as your mom and dad."

"Well, we're not married yet either. I think getting hitched only makes it worse. I mean, Claire and Quil were tolerable until they took the long walk." I remarked. "And then once they have kids it just gets worse. Imagine what it's going to be like for us in twenty years. Coco and Seth might murder us." I murmured.

"Yeah. Imagine." She said softly. There was almost a hint of sadness in her voice. I turned to her, confused. I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong when she brightened, her dark eyes lighting up.

"Look, we're here." She said, quickly pulling into the restaurant's parking lot. I looked up, taking in the small restaurant as we turned into a space. She was out the door before I could open it for her, which irked me just a bit. Lela did too much for herself. She was fiercely independent, she always had been. However, I did manage to grab the door to the restaurant before she did. I stuck my tongue out at her and she reached up, kissing my cheek.

"Table for two please." She said confidently. The hostess looked up at her, scanning over her, before landing on me. She stared at me for a couple seconds and I stepped back, uncomfortable. Leah glared stiffly.

"Yes, of course." She finally said, snapping out of it. "Follow me."

We followed her back to a secluded corner of the restaurant. It was a little Italian place that had been there as long as I could remember. It was great for couples at night, they strung up lights from the trees outside. It was…romantic.

"Why was she staring at me?" I asked, running my hand self consciously through my hair. "Do I look like a freak of nature or something?"

"You are a freak of nature." Leah retorted. I couldn't help but smile. "But the reason she was looking at you is because you're looking especially dashing tonight."

"I decided to put some effort in since we weren't running around the woods." I pointed out. She snorted, flipping through the menu. Leah, thankfully, didn't eat like a bird. She ordered as much food as I did, and we swapped plates and drinks, laughing the whole time. I didn't notice the waitresses sneaking around our table, surreptitiously glancing at me, but Leah assured me they were. I would just roll my eyes and take another bite of ravioli. I did notice a busboy staring at Leah, although she just blew it off. It hit me then…we couldn't see anyone else but each other. And we were lost in our own little world.

"Liley accuses me of using you to escape the whole crazy messed up world that is my house." I remarked as we left the restaurant.

"Can she really blame you?" Leah asked. I shrugged.

"I feel bad sometimes, Echo meant more to Delilah than I think either of them really realized. I always had you…Eva had Paul, but they always had just each other." I commented.

"You can argue that Seth was more than willing to spend time with both of them." Leah murmured, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Still worried about Seth?" I asked, sliding into the driver seat.

"I just don't understand!" She exploded. I dropped the car keys in shock, whirling around to face her. She was running both her hands through her hair, curling her legs up to her chest in the passenger seat.

"Lela, what is it?" I asked urgently, fighting the bit of panic in my throat at her obvious distress.

"I…I can't…can we go somewhere else?" She asked, turning her eyes to me. I nodded silently, reaching over to softly kiss her forehead, putting a hand on her shoulder, before I turned on the car. She was unusually silent as I drove, her dark eyes pointed out the window. I didn't ask her anything, letting her chew over her own thoughts in silence. I didn't know what to say.

We finally arrived at the entrance to a small park, the kind with rolling fields. I pulled a blanket from the back seat of the car and hoisted it out with me. This time, I got to open Leah's door for her. We walked a couple yards from the car before I spread the blanket on the ground, I laid down on my back, looking up at the gray sky. She laid down beside me, tucking herself under my arm.

"What don't you understand Leah?" I asked slowly, turning my head to look at her. She was so beautiful, lying under the dim light of the stars and moon, covered by misty gray clouds.

"I don't understand how I imprinted, and Seth didn't. I don't understand why you imprinted on me." She said, her voice a sad, low whisper.

"Lela, you can't tell when or who people are going to imprint. It just kinda happens. I mean, look at Isaac. And asking why I imprinted you is like asking why you imprinted me. You could do much better, you're absolutely gorgeous." I pointed out. She shook her head, turning her head away from me.

"Seth isn't broken. Seth could do his job." She murmured. My forehead wrinkled.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You're great at your job."

"Did anyone ever explain to you why werewolves imprint? Or at least, the theories behind it?" Leah asked. I shook my head.

"No, it never seemed important to me to know why." I answered. She sighed.

"There's a lot of theories. Sam always thought people imprinted to keep the bloodlines strong, but that's been pretty much disproved. Cassie, Lucy, Eva…none of them had any pack blood in them. Emily thinks that it's our genetics trying to bring back the spirit warriors, that's why so many werewolves imprint on witches. That's up for debate too, because we still don't have any spirit warriors and nobody knows if you can even bring them back. Then there's your grandfather's theory…that we imprint to create children, better children, stronger, more powerful wolves. That…seems pretty reasonable, judging by the size of Tyler, Daniel, Aaron…you. We just keep getting bigger and stronger. I'm the smallest." She related.

"But you're the fastest." I said sweetly. "Barely, because I can almost catch you." Leah laughed bitterly.

"But there was always only one girl wolf. Just me. No records of any other ones, and Emily has checked. If there were any, they've been forgotten. Joy might be changing…but we still don't know." She was quiet for awhile.

"Leah…I don't mind the fact that you're a wolf. I never have. I like it…it means we don't have to be apart as much, you won't ever be home waiting for me like mom waits for dad, we can always be together." I curled my arms around her, looking into her eyes. "Baby…what's wrong with that?"

"I can't have kids." Leah blurted out.

"What?" I asked quickly, she buried her head in my chest.

"I left. Right after your mom married your dad. I didn't want to stick around anymore…I was planning on taking off after Emily and Sam got hitched, but your mom was so sad all the time…and Jake was a mess…and she didn't have her best friend anymore. I felt so horrible for her…and maybe I just liked having someone that was hurting like I was. Then she got better…and I took off right after the reception. I stopped phasing, I stopped for three years…long enough for me to start aging again. We'd always had a theory…that maybe when I stopped turning into a wolf…my cycle would start back up again. But it didn't…and I gave up. I came back when Cassie got pregnant with you…right after her falling out with Bella. She needed me again…and I accepted the fact I was always going to be miserable. It didn't matter anymore. And then, against all odds, I imprinted on you. Seth is perfectly healthy and he can't imprint on anyone, he's stuck following Echo around and wishing she was his imprint, and I have you, and I feel so terrible because I don't deserve you Blaze, not even a little bit."

I let that information sink in, startled. "Leah…it doesn't matter, I've never even thought about having kids anyway…"

"Because you're sixteen, but you will want them. You're just like your dad, y'know." She sniffled softly, although she was trying very hard not to cry. I stroked her cheek gently.

"My parents taught me one thing in life that I know for certain. Everything happens for a reason. You imprinting on me, you not being able to have kids, even the whole mess that is my sister's life, it's all there for a reason. I don't know that reason, nor will I pretend to, but I do know one things. It's the only thing I know. I love you. I need you. Whatever else, I can deal with, as long as I have you."

"Blaze…" She started. I put a finger on her lips before lowering my mouth to hers, letting our lips join in a sacred promise.

"You were worried I'd leave you." I guessed. She lowered her eyes. "After all this time, you're still worried I won't want you. My god Lela, I could never want anyone but you."

And we stayed like that on that blanket until the moon started to sink in the sky, just holding each other. And I didn't know how I felt about my future, but when I looked at Leah, after she'd fallen asleep on my chest, I knew I was ready to take on the world. For her. Love, our love, was unconditional, eternal.

"I'll take care of you, Lela." I whispered into the night. "No matter what, me and you, we're gonna get out of this."


	51. Chapter 49: Lucky Charm

**Chapter 48: Lucky Charm**

**(ECHO) **

I was sitting on my bed when I felt Eva blinking into the room over. I had spent twenty minutes in the shower after I'd walked home from Christian's apartment trying to get the chill of the rain out of my bones.

_Echo?_ She called softly inside her head.

_In my room. Doors open._ I said quickly. The door to my room slowly creaked open. I looked up from my laptop and laughed out loud. Eva was a mess, her golden curls tangled and wet, sticking to her pale skin, her glasses askew, her clothes caked in mud and what looked like pieces of leaves.

"My god, what were you doing?" I asked, breathless from hysterical giggles. She pulled her glasses off her face and glared.

"I fell." She said frostily.

"Yeah, I bet you fell. It looks like you and Paul were mud wrestling. Oh my god, were you?" I asked, falling into another fit of giggles. Underneath the dirt, her face flushed bright pink. The images flashed through her mind and made me gag.

"Ugh, that's disgusting Evie. Get out of here before you drip mud on my floor." I said, shooing her away. She pivoted in the door frame, annoyed, and something banged against my bedroom window. I turned immediately, half expecting to see Christian coming through my bedroom window. Eva stopped, turning back to me. I immediately closed off my mind from her, although I couldn't quite rip my eyes from the window.

"You're hiding something from me." She accused. I ignored her. "You were thinking of Christian."

"Leave it alone, Eva." I muttered.

"Why can't you let him go, Echo?" She asked sweetly. "You know he's not good for you. You're both just a disaster waiting to happen. He killed a man."

"I don't know that he killed anyone. I…I kinda believe him." I admitted.

"He's still a vampire. You're the daughter of a witch and a werewolf. Explain to me how you expect that to work out."

"We're terrible for each other, you're right." I answered simply. "But you don't remember how Paul used to be, I remember he was real angry before he met you. Now tell me, how do a hot tempered werewolf and a sweet little thing like you work out?" I asked, looking up at her.

She threw up her hands in exasperation. "Do what you want Echo, but don't come crying to me when it ends in fire and brimstone." She said, storming out of the room. I should have been mad at her, but I couldn't find it in my heart to be. Eva's one glaring flaw was that she always cared too much. Beneath her frustration was only worry, a worry that I would get hurt, that I wouldn't be happy. How can you be mad at anyone who only worries that you'll feel pain?

"Love you Evie." I called out after her. She didn't answer, but she didn't have to. I already knew. I closed my laptop, sticking it on the desk. And for some reason, a thought I wouldn't consciously entertain, I threw the window open. I set my alarm clock and lay down, letting my eyes drift closed.

_He held my hand as we walked, but something was different, wrong. We were walking along a dark path, marble archways above us, stone underneath us, dark green leaves surrounding us on each side, with succulent fruit hanging off of them._

_"If you eat a piece of fruit, you must stay here forever?" I turned to him, asking. My hands twisting in the white skirt I was wearing. He paused, looking at me. That's what was wrong…his eyes were different, as dark as coals._

_"A part of you will always belong here, yes." He answered softly. I pressed his cool hand against my skin, looking up at him. _

_"You only wanted me for happiness." I whispered. "To hear the song of the ocean, to not think so much, to smile and laugh and love. You've hoped I would fall for you…but you've never asked me to stay." _

_"I would never cage a bird." He murmured. "The choice is yours, Persephone." _

_"But you must have known that when the choice would come, I would grasp for it." I pressed. He smiled, a dark ghost of a grin. It melted me._

_"I never dared allow myself to hope. I still won't ask. It's too much to ask." He answered. And I reached up to a low hanging branch, picking off a ripe fruit, what it was didn't matter to me. And I looked him right in the eyes as I bit into it._

_"I'm yours now." I said, swallowing the sweet flesh. He picked me up so suddenly I had to catch my breath, twirling me around in his cold arms. _

_"You were mine from the moment you saw me." He whispered. _

The alarm clock scared me, I jumped up, my hand reaching up to my heart. I took a deep, calming breath, slamming my hand down on the alarm clock. I lifted my other hand to smooth back my frazzled hair, but there was something shiny around my wrist that stopped me.

The gold chain around my wrist shimmered in the light, with the charm hanging off of it. I recognized it immediately. Christian's St. Patrick's medal. I turned to my window. I had left it wide open the night before, but now it was shut tight. There was a note folded on the windowsill. I swung out of my bed, crossing the room to the window, grabbing the thin piece of paper. I recognized Christian's handwriting.

_Keep a part of me with you. _

There was a smaller post script. I couldn't help but laugh as I read it.

_P.S. And stop leaving your window open. I'm not an idiot, I can use a door._

I laughed softly to myself, feeling the heavy golden weight of the chain in my hand. I swung out of bed, leaving the note on the dresser. I paused, wrapping the chain around my neck and closing the clasp. It felt cool against my skin, and hanging beside the purple seashell, it seemed right. I smiled.

Eva was already gone, she'd had class an hour before I did. But there was a pot of coffee already on the burner. I turned on the stereo as I got ready, singing along to every song on the radio.

I was surprised when I walked out the door and Nicolette was sitting on her stoop. I stopped, momentarily taken aback. She'd been leaving for new student orientation at the same time Eva and I had, and gracefully had showed us the way to campus. She wasn't as outgoing as her little sister, she seemed more like Eva. Shy, sweet, soft.

"Sorry, I heard you singing. I figured we could…well, we could walk to class together?" She murmured. I smiled.

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry I was making so much noise." I apologized.

"No, it's no problem. I couldn't even hear you until I came outside, and you're…you're really good. Like, rock star quality." She said, looking up at me from underneath her dark curls.

"Nah." I said, shrugging my shoulders as we took off down the street. "What class do you have?"

"Oh, um…calculus. You?" She asked.

"Classic Mythology. You have Calculus at nine am? That's rough." I remarked.

"It's not so bad, I was good at math in high school." She offered.

"How's Belle? Did she start school today?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry if she bothered you two." She blushed. "She's just really enthralled. You two are like superstars to her."

"Wow, that's a lot to live up too. She reminds me of my baby sister, it's no problem. Eva and I aren't wild college kids. We're just...really small town." We stepped onto campus and I couldn't help but stare at the crowds of people.

"It's a little bit overwhelming, isn't it? I must be jaded, it doesn't even look unusual to me." Nicolette mused.

"I don't think I've ever seen this many people in one place." I mumbled. She laughed.

"What building is your class in?" She asked.

"Um…Fluke Hall." I responded, dazed.

"Oh good, do you see that one, right there?" She pointed to a building two up the street. "That's yours. Here, give me your phone."

I handed her my phone mutely and she took it, quickly punching in some numbers. "There, that's my phone number. If you get lost, call me. I'm only on campus till noon, but I should be able to help you out anyway. Good luck!" She smiled, and was whisked away in the crowd.

"Okay, I can do this." I said to myself under my breath, walking to the building. I followed the crowd, looking at each door and reading the numbers, when finally I found my classroom. I took a seat in the lecture hall, one that was filling fast. Then I heard him whisper.

"You're wearing it." His voice was like a puff of smoke. "I wasn't sure if you would think it was creepy."

"I liked your note. Only you could make sarcasm charming." I said, brushing my things to the side. He smirked, folding himself into the chair next to me.

"Well, since you and Eva seem utterly incapable of locking your door at night…" He started. I snorted.

"I'm not afraid of anything that would be intimidated by a locked door." I cut him off. He rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't bother you if your door was locked." He said softly.

"Why? Not like a locked door can stop you." I asked. His eyes were just a bit sad when he answered.

"A locked door would be a signal. Don't come here anymore." He paused, looking over at me. "Do you believe me now? I didn't do anything to that man." He whispered. I took a deep breath, staring into his captivating golden eyes.

"I believe you." I whispered right back. And he smiled. An older man appeared at the front of the class.

"Alright, quiet please, let me take roll." He said, shuffling papers. "Raise your hand when you're called. Anderson, Maria?" He yelled. A girl with glasses raised her hand across the room. He went down the names, all the a's, before he hit me.

"Black, Echo?" He called. I raised my hand, trying to shrink away from the attention unconsciously. He looked up at me, smiling. "Were you named after the Greek myth? We'll be covering it in this class."

I nodded, not wanting to prolong the conversation, people were turning to look at me now, I shrugged my dark hair over my shoulder, hiding my face. Christian reached under the desk, taking my hand and squeezing it gently.

The professor went over the syllabus, detailing the assignments and the attendance and grading policies. I couldn't help but sketch on the piece of paper in front of me. Trees and flowers and a spiraling dark hole that drew everything towards it.

Finally, the professor dismissed the class. I stood up, throwing my books into my bag.

"Should I walk you to your next class?" He asked.

"If you wish." I responded. He rolled his eyes.

"Is it really that difficult to admit you want me around?" He asked, amused.

"It'd be easier if you weren't a pain in the ass." I retorted. He put an arm around my shoulders and we walked out the classroom. I didn't even notice the people staring.

Christian walked me to my next building, leaving with a promise to see me again soon. The day went smoothly, more of the same, when finally I got a break for lunch. I pulled my phone out, smiling at the text message on my phone.

"Lunch Student Union?" from Evie. I laughed, tucking my phone into my pocket and set out to find my best friend and the student union. I couldn't quite keep myself from fingering the gold pendent hanging from my neck. My lovely little lucky charm.


	52. Chapter 50: God is a DJ

**(AN) This chapter is dedicated to all of my most awesome friends :-) **

**Chapter 49: God is a DJ**

**(EVA)**

I was overwhelmed. In truth, I'd never felt smaller in my life. Not when I'd fallen out of that tree as a kid and broke my arm, not when I'd been surrounded by werewolves and vampires, not when I'd found myself lost in a sea of high school students.

But the better things was…I wasn't different anymore. I wasn't the pale skinned girl in a class full of native Americans, my blonde curls were no different than the girl to the right of me scribbling in a notebook. Even if I was shocked by the scale of the city and the students around me, I was no different. I could see several other people that were staring, wide-eyed, at everything around them.

"It wears off eventually." A soft, familiar voice whispered in my ear. "You get jaded."

I started, spilling a bit of the hot coffee over my hand. The person behind me laughed and I whirled around.

"Calm down, Eva. How do you manage without somebody watching your every movement?" Her tone was only lightly condescending, and her blue eyes sparkled cheerfully.

"Oh, Emma, I'm sorry. You startled me. I didn't know you were going to be here." I whispered out my apology, ducking my head meekly.

"This is my roommate's favorite place to stop for coffee." She explained with a shrug. "And I barely recognized you with curly hair. I don't think I even knew your hair was curly." She narrowed her eyes, I felt like I was being scrutinized.

"Aww…she's so precious." Someone cooed from behind Emma. Emma rolled her eyes, stepping to the side. The girl behind her was as tall as her, but she was…in a way, classically beautiful, like a vintage pin-up girl. That is, until you noticed the silver, delicate piercings on her nose and lip.  
"Eva, this is Ivy, my roommate. Ivy, this is Eva, my sister's friend." She introduced cordially. I tried to smile, my fingers tightening on the cup of coffee in my hands.

"Oooh, Abby's friend. Right." Ivy grinned. "Have you seen Abby's fiancé? Danny? Hot stuff."

"Ivy." Emma reprimanded, although there was a small smile playing around her lips. It seemed out of place almost to me. I'd seen Emma smile, but only when she was talking to Abby or Isaac, not when she was talking to someone not in her family. She didn't seem to have friends in the pack the way the rest of us did. She'd always been included…but always on the outskirts.

"You can't blame me." Ivy shrugged. "I'm celibate these days. I let myself get carried away." The dark haired girl smiled apologetically. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Eva."

"She's always awkward." Emma dismissed. I recoiled slightly. Ivy's smile fell and I saw her glance sideways at Emma.

"Emma's always in a bad mood the first day of classes." Ivy explained. "But Summer will love you."

"Summer?" I asked tentatively.

"My first roommate." Emma answered.

"Her wifey." Ivy smirked. "Are you coming tonight?"

"Huh?" I asked. That's when the entire shop seemed to get just a bit quieter. I looked toward the door instinctively as it swung wide open and Echo stepped inside. Her jeans were dark, fit snug around her frame. Her black hair swung around her face, obscuring it, and the beat up old leather jacket she loved made her look every inch like an off duty model. She pushed her hair back from her face, her stunning eyes scanning the crowd for me.

It was like having a goddess for your best friend. A goddess in ripped blue jeans dancing to the beat of her own drum.

_Shut up, Evie. _Echo said quickly in her mind, ducking behind her dark hair immediately and making a beeline for me.

"Echo's here." I murmured. Ivy and Emma both turned, looking through the crowd. It seemed to part for Echo, who was by my side before I could say another word. Emma didn't say anything, so I bit my lip and looked up at Ivy.

"This is my best friend and cousin, Echo. Echo, this is Emma's friend, Ivy." I introduced.

"I live with her too." Ivy clarified, scrutinizing Echo. "Is everybody from that part of Washington gorgeous?" She turned to Emma, placing a hand on her hip. Emma laughed softly.

"Anyway, my roommate, Summer. She's kind of…" Emma trailed off, lost for words.

"Crazy." Ivy supplied. "And she wants to meet you two. She enjoys corrupting fresh meat, I think. We're having a party at our place tonight, wanna come?"

"Summer is insisting we invite you. She'd be heartbroken if you didn't come." Emma rolled her eyes, as if she thought Summer really was being insane.

"Oh, we're not really…we've never been to a party." I stuttered out. Ivy's face lit up.

"Aww, we'll be your first? How sweet. So, you'll be there?" Ivy asked.

"Umm…" I started.

"I feel like we don't have a choice." Echo said quickly, raising an eyebrow. Emma was digging into her purse, she pulled out a notebook and began scribbling furiously.

"Oh, you don't have to show up." Emma said just as quickly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Emmy. You should come, it'll be fun. Promise. These are directions to our apartment. It starts at nine. See you there!" Ivy winked, handing the paper to Echo. Then they were gone, laughing and talking as they left the café.

"Why do I feel like we just got shanghaied into going to a party?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"Why do I feel like Emma would be more than pleased if we didn't show up?" Echo asked, throwing the paper in her pocket.

"It's ridiculous, we can't go to a party." I said, handing Echo the cup of coffee I'd bought. Echo looked pensive.

"Why can't we?" Echo asked as we sat down at an empty table.

"Well…because…it's just, we're not old enough to drink, and we don't know anybody, and you know how socially retarded I am." I said quickly, counting out the reasons on my hand.

"I think we should go." Coco said after taking a sip of her coffee. "What's the harm?"

"What if it gets busted?" I asked. Echo raised an eyebrow.

"We're witches, aren't we?" She asked in a whisper.

"You said yourself you don't think Emma likes us." I pointed out. Echo smiled.

"More reason to go. I don't understand why she doesn't want us there." I put my head down on the table.

"This is such a bad idea Echo." I groaned.

"You only live once, Evie. Try something new, live a little. Or are you too scared?" She taunted. My head popped back up and I glared at my annoying, lovely, best friend.

"You're on." I said. "Since I know I'm not going to talk you out of it." She grinned like the Cheshire cat.

I called Paul to let him know I had other plans that night, that I was hanging out with Emma and her roommates. He was thrilled that I was making new friends, or at least he acted like it. I never knew if he was just telling me what I wanted to hear. I was worried about it as I blow dried my hair pin-straight again.

We walked down the Seattle streets, past clusters of college kids, Echo reading the directions out loud as our shoes clicked on the sidewalks. And we made it to the apartment building shortly after nine. I clutched onto Echo's arm as we stared up at it.

"Alright, I can't do this. I can't go in there with all those people judging me." I said quickly, pulling away.

"Oh no you don't." Echo said, her strong arm pulling me back toward the building. "Eva Rose Luwen, you are not a child anymore. You are a college girl, and you have as much a right to be here as anyone else." She put her other hand on my shoulder. "Evie…please. For me?" She asked, her lower lip jutting out.

"Echo…" I said softly, my stomach churning nervously. "I…"

"If it's bad, we'll leave. I promise." She said, taking my hand. "C'mon. You'll do great, they'll love you."

I took a deep, shaky breath. "Okay, okay." I mumbled. The elevator was broken, so we ended up taking the stairs up to the third floor. I was out of breath when we stumbled up to the apartment door. Echo paused, running her fingers through her hair, before she knocked three times. I felt like I was going to be sick.

The girl who opened the door has messy blonde curls, sticking every which way. She was short, with glasses, wearing a tank top and low slung jeans. "Hey, who're you?" She asked, looking at the both of us.

"I'm Echo, and this is Eva. Emma and Ivy invited us?" Echo said, her voice more of a question. The girl smiled.

"Oh yeah! I'm Olivia. Liv for short. I'm the other roommate. Come on in." A burst of laughter came from behind Liv as she stepped back and we followed her into the apartment. Ivy looked up from where she was sitting, a couch that didn't match any other furniture. She jumped up, throwing the game controller she was holding at the boy next to her. It whacked him on the leg and he swore.

"You made it!" Ivy said, slipping through the small crowd of people holding plastic cups and talking, around the table which was littered with playing cards.

"Hi Ivy." Echo said softly. Ivy looked at me, but all I could do was nod. I could feel people staring at me.

_Nobody is staring at you._ Echo admonished internally. _Look around._ I took her advice. In truth, our arrival didn't create a ripple. Three boys on the sofa still stared intently at the TV screen, the people standing didn't even turn to look at us. There was another girl shuffling cards and people taking seats at the beat up table. A girl with flame orange hair was pouring drinks in the kitchen.

"Summer! Sum!" Liv called. The girl with orange hair turned, smiling brightly when she caught sight of us and beckoning us over.

"Come on, she's so excited to meet you." Liv said, her voice was soft, kind. She took my arm, guiding me over. Echo was right behind me.

"Hey, you're Echo and Eva right?" Summer asked, turning back to the counter and pouring something out of a glass bottle into two plastic cups, grabbing the soda next to her.

"They've never drank before, Sum. Take it easy." Emma's voice cautioned from behind us. Her familiar voice gave me the courage to speak.

"Oh, no, I can't drink. I'm not twenty one yet. And I have class tomorrow morning." Summer turned, grinning, holding out the two cups.

"Listen, listen. You're not gonna be young forever. You can retake a class, sleep some other time, but you can't relive a party. And don't worry about not being legal, none of us are." She winked. "Now come on, kid. Live a little."

"There's not a lot in it." Ivy said, taking the glass from Summer and pressing it into my hand. "And we won't let you miss class, all of us hardly miss class no matter how hard we party." I saw Summer give Echo a similar glass. She looked up at me, hesitating. Summer rolled her eyes, climbing up on the counter and standing.

"Hey! Attention please!" She yelled.

"Summer, if you take off your clothes, we're breaking up." A male voice cautioned from the corner. She shushed him as everyone laughed. She raised her own glass high in the air.

"If you have a drink, raise it up. If you don't have a drink, get one!" She said. Everyone picked up cups, I saw people ducking in through the window. I imagined there must have been a fire escape or a balcony out there.

"We have some new guests tonight. I'd like you to meet our protégés, two new freshmen. Echo and Eva, behind me, are here and we are there first party." I blushed as people cheered, ducking my head. Liv put her arm around my shoulder, holding her own drink in the air.

"I'd like to reiterate some of the rules for our guests. One, don't pass out with your shoes on bad things happen. Two, this is a safe house, and if we catch anybody doing something stupid, that means you Ryan…" She pointed at a boy on the sofa. Everyone burst into laughter. "We kick you out. Emma's the bouncer, and she's stronger than she looks! Third, and most important, we live by one motto. God…if he exists, is nothing but a DJ. Life is a dancefloor, love…" She smiled, looking at the boy in the corner that had yelled out earlier. "Is the rhythm. And we, my lovely dears, are the music. Here's to college!" Everyone cheered again, than began to drink whatever was in their cups. Liv nudged me, and I saw Echo gingerly sip at the soda mixture. I raised it to my lips.

It didn't taste much different than soda…the edge was dull. "See, not that bad, huh? Let me introduce you to everyone else." Someone started a stereo, a steady beat filled the air. I met Summer's boyfriend, a tall gangly boy with messy dark hair. Everyone was dancing, the world was a whirl of color and confusion…and beauty.

Not everyone was classically beautiful, in fact, some of them reminded me of strange exotic birds. But they were all smiles, all hugs and high fives. Even the boys were sweet and nice, not at all what I'd expected. I lost sight of Echo, but Liv stayed by me. Maybe she sensed how nervous I was. The liquid in my cup ran dry, but it was replaced quickly by someone whose name I forgot.

"Hey, let's dance." Liv decided as we ducked in from the fire escape, where she'd dragged me so she could have a cigarette, one she shared with Summer. Ivy was dancing, surprisingly with Echo, whose muscles rippled in the light.

"Alright, alright, but I can't dance!" I declared. Liv laughed.

"Doesn't matter! Come on!" She said, throwing me in the middle of the dancers. Other people's skin rubbed against me, people greeted me like an old friend and I started moving to the beat.

"Eva?" Emma's voice was shocked. I turned on my heel, nearly tripping, although someone caught me.

"Yes?" I asked, my skin felt flushed, the room was spinning.

"You're drunk." Her voice was completely shocked. "And dancing."

"Come dance with us!" I enthused, grabbing her hands. She was so shocked she let me drag her between Liv and I.

"Maybe you're not so bad." Emma admitted quietly, but I barely registered her as I moved my hips and arms to the beat, letting the music run through me, letting myself be the music, feel the music, the same way Echo always had.


	53. Chapter 51: Waking up in Wonderland

**Chapter 51: Waking Up in Wonderland**

**(ECHO)**

_You gotta help me out_

_It's all a blur last night_

_We need a taxi 'cause you're hungover_

_And I'm broke_

I watched Liv lead Eva away anxiously, but she seemed okay…not on the verge of complete hysteria like she had been. I sipped some of the sweet liquid out of my cup as Ivy and Summer sat me down, spreading the cards in a circle around the table.

"Alright, I'm guessing you've never played Circle of Death?" I looked up at Summer blankly, she laughed, sitting down. "Rob! Rob, come play with us!" The lanky boy smirked, folding in half to sit at the table. He leaned over to lightly brush his lips over Summer's hair. She blushed as she sat down next to him.

"Alright, you pick a card, we tell you what the card is. Most of them have to do with drinking." Summer said. "Look, I'll go first."

She reached out, picking up a card and flipping it over. It revealed an eight of spades. "Okay, eight is mate. You pick someone and whenever they drink, you have to drink. And, because I always do, Robert's my mate."

"She just likes to get me drunk." Robert stated. "But it works both ways, I drink, so does she." He smiled at me helpfully. "Your turn."

I got the hang of the game quickly, pulling cards with the group. People left and entered the game randomly, inserting themselves in between us, sitting on their friend's laps. People were constantly moving… and the room seemed to sparkle and shimmer with the energy coming off the kids everywhere.

"Oh! I love this song!" Ivy yelled, jumping up. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair falling out of the messy bun she'd thrown it back in an hour before. She reached out, grabbing my hands, pulling me up and almost falling backwards. I had to reach out to steady her.

"You don't look as drunk as me!" She commented. "You haven't had enough."

"I've been going cup for cup with you, what are you talking about?" I teased. She laughed, throwing her head back, tossing her hands carelessly in the sky, her hips rolling, body swaying.

_You got me into this…information overload_

_Situation, lost control._

_Send out an SOS. _

I moved with her, dropping, shimmying, dancing. There's something magical about dancing, some sort of common, everyday magic. Two girls dancing with each other, moving to the same beat can weave a spell between them more powerful, more compelling than any a witch can cook up. And it's something you don't need violet eyes or witch blood to accomplish.

"Coco! Coco!" Eva yelled, throwing her arms around my shoulders. Her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks flushed a healthy pink color. Her blonde hair was starting to curl again from the heat, falling in loose waves over her shoulders. She was absolutely stunning. Liv seemed entranced by her, and Emma was staring at her like she'd missed something.

"Hey Evie." I said softly. "Havin' fun?"

"Uh huh." She said, nodding emphatically, kissing my cheek. "Thank you for talkin' me into this." Her words slurred together a bit.

"I think you've had a bit too much." I said, half laughing. "Maybe you should sit down."

"No no no." She shook her head. "I wanna dance with you. You're the best dancer." She said, moving slowly, her pout sweet on her face. I sighed, quickly spinning her around. Her laughter was like bells. I danced with her for a few minutes, before twirling her back to Ivy and Liv. I made my way through the crowd, slipping out the window onto the fire escape I'd seen people escaping to all night. There was only one person leaning over the railing.

"Hey Emma." I said, pausing, half out the window.

"You can come out. I don't bite." She said, inhaling the smoke from her cigarette.

"Didn't know you smoked." I said. She held out the cigarette to me, I shook my head.

"Only when I'm here. It's like a whole different world, different rules, different life…" She trailed off.

"Same secrets though." I said softly, leaning beside her.

"I don't want you here." She said bluntly. "I don't want that…La Push, I don't want to bring that here. I don't want to drag them into it. You know what their biggest concerns are? Falling in love, money for rent, cigarettes, booze, and passing the semester. They don't know or care about good or evil, werewolves or vampires."

"I don't think that's your big concern, Em." I said, tilting my head to the side, inspecting her. "I think your big concern is that you don't get drawn back into it."

"I'm already in it. I can never get away." She muttered, looking out over the night sky.

"You tried your hardest, got as far away as you could. And, trust me, I might be the one person that'll never judge you for it. Our lives? They're crazy, and we were born into it without a choice. I wish…I've wished lots of times I could be anybody except myself. I can't get away from it, Emma, but it's unfair to dislike me cause I can't. I won't bring this into your life…I won't bring it into theirs. I promise."

"You screwed up Isaac's life." She accused.

"Yeah." I began sarcastically. "That was entirely my fault. How dare I handcuff your brother to me and force him to be in a relationship with me."

"You didn't stick around to make things right." She pointed out.

"I still don't know how to make things right for my sister and your brother, and if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know, but the best thing I could think to do was to leave them alone together." I argued.

"You were never right for him."

"Well, hindsight's a bitch." I spit out, ducking back inside. I grabbed my drink back off the table, downing it all. The crowd was thinning out, I sat down on the couch next to Robert.

"How's your first college party?" He asked, his voice was rough, like crackling fire. I wondered if it hurt him to talk, I wondered if it felt like fire was going to come out of his throat.

"Ah, it's fine. Eva's having fun." I shrugged.

"Emma got to you?" He asked after a short pause. I turned, wide eyed.

"How'd you…?" I started.

"She's protective. It's weird. When I first started dating Sum she put me through the ringer. It's sweet…in her way. I guess she didn't know you that well back in your hometown."

"Never really took the time." I shrugged. "I was always under the impression she never liked La Push."

"Well, I was never a big fan of my hometown either." He grinned, handing me a game controller.

By the time we'd finished our second game, the crowd was gone. It was just the four girls who lived there, clicking glasses together as they cleaned up, Robert, Eva, and I. Eva's head lolled against my shoulder.

"We should probably get home." I said, standing, giving Eva my hands and pulling her up.

"You're going to walk home?" Liv said, frowning. "By yourselves? No way!"

"They'll be fine." Emma said, her voice like steel as she threw something in the sink. The other three girls turned to look at her, shocked.

"Emmy! It's like two in the morning! You've never let us walk home alone! They're not even from here!" Liv said quickly.

"We'll all walk home with you. We could use the fresh air." Summer said, taking Robert's hand. "Let us get our jackets on."

We made our way down the Seattle streets, taking a 'shortcut', or at least what Summer described as one. The streetlamps glowed brightly as we walked.

"Oooh, look, how pretty." Eva cooed. Her eyes glowed as she pointed at a big fountain in front of some sort of skyscraper. The lights around it cast the figures on top in shadow. They looked almost like angels.

"Ah, I think we made a wrong turn." Summer muttered, looking back. The fountain water ran over the edge, I could hear its song. The melody in my head was back, it matched the trickling sound from the water. It called to me.

I headed toward the fountain. "Echo, what are you doing?" Ivy called after me. I took off my shoes. "Echo, it's freezing!" She yelled, walking toward me.

"Maybe she had more to drink than we thought." Liv mused quietly.

I rolled up my jeans, climbing up on the edge of the fountain. "Echo, Echo, you're going to get hypothermic." Emma called. I grinned over my shoulder.

"You know I won't Em." I wink, jumping into the fountain, the water splashed up over my arms, soaked my jeans. I laughed, slicking my hair back.

"You're ridiculous." Emma sputtered, her hands on her hips.

"I wanna go!" Eva said, looking at Liv. Liv was giggling madly.

"C 'mon Em, it's just like that time we all went swimming in January back home. Remember?" I kicked the water up. "Oh, wait, you didn't go into the water with the rest of us."

"Shut it Echo and let's go." Emma ordered, stepping closer. That was her biggest mistake of the night. Quickly, so quickly I doubt she had time to appreciate what I was about to do, I ducked down, scooping the water in my hands, and sending it spraying over Emma.

There was shocked silence as Emma wiped the water from her face. Then Robert began to laugh.

"That is it." Emma hissed, throwing off her jacket and running into the fountain. She tackled me with all the force of her body, knocking us both into the water. I rolled over, pushing her under as I stood back up.

"Rob, stop them!" Summer said.

"I think you should." Rob said. "This could only get hotter if you were involved."

"Rob you pig!" Summer said. Emma kicked my leg out from under me and I fell back down in the water. I looked up as she surfaced, her hair dripping wet.

And she was laughing. She stood, offering me her hand.

"C'mon, get up you crazy bitch." Emma said, a hint of affection in her voice.

"You're not going to throw me back down again, are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y'know, I can't remember ever seeing you do something completely insane. It's a nice change." Emma giggled, pulling me out of the water.

"You guys should come in, not that cold!" I yelled back. Robert laughed, running up to the fountain and splashing in between the both of us. He was followed quickly by the rest of the girls, who all fell, laughing into the water.

_Remember what you told me… told me… told me…_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

We played in the fountain for an hour before we left, chilled. Wh_e_n we finally made it back to my townhouse, I threw Eva in the shower and let the girls borrow my clothes. Robert said he was man enough to bear the walk back soaked. I threw their clothes in the washer after they left, made sure Evie was asleep and that her alarm was set, and walked into my room, still soaked to the bone. I shut my bedroom door, and looked up in the mirror.

Chris's face appeared right beside my reflection and I turned, my hands resting instantly on his rock-hard chest. His mouth was on mine instantly, lifting me effortlessly and pinning me against the wall. My legs wrapped around his waist and my fingers clutched his dark curls.

"How long have you been here?" I asked as his lips descended to my neck, dancing lightly over my skin.

"I didn't know where you were." He whispered. "So I waited."

"Stalker." My breath caught in my throat as he peeled away the strap of my tank top.

"There's something about you when you're water-logged." He whispered. "It makes me crazy."

"Do your worst." I teased, trailing my fingers over his exposed skin.

"I can't." He rested his forehead against mine. "I love you too much. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

I took his face in my hands, turning his golden eyes to mine. "You really love me?" I asked, the words barely coming out.

"Yes." He said, his lips inches from mine.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't realize the answer meant so much to me. Tears stung my eyes.

"I never wanted to die, Echo." He said slowly. "Living…it meant more to me than anything else. I enjoyed every moment…and I lost it. But…when I'm here, when you're with me, when I hear you sing, when you talk… I feel alive again."

The silence was heavy. I tried to find the confident Echo, the one that had no problem splashing Emma Uley or dancing with strangers. But she'd fled just as quickly as she'd come, and I had no shield, nothing to protect me. "Do you love me, Coelle?" He asked, his voice soft.

"I can't." I whispered. "What if…what if you leave me…"

"I won't. I won't ever leave you." He whispered. "And I'll stay. I'll stay until you know I won't leave. I'll stay."

"You will?" I asked.

"I will. It's not like you have another sister or anything." He said, smirking. It melted my heart and I couldn't help but giggle just a bit.

"That's not even a little bit funny. You should be ashamed." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry." He said, running his hands through my hair. "I won't say it again. But can I ask for one thing?"

"Of course." I said, smiling.

"Will you be my girlfriend? Officially?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. His gaze took my breath away, all I could do was nod.

_That's what you get, baby…_

_Shake the glitter…shake, shake the glitter…_

**(EVA)**

_I was in a church. I was sitting on a pew, surrounded by all of La Push. My aunt Cassie sat beside me, tears in her eyes. I looked up toward the altar. I was standing there too, long curls glowing in the light filtering through the stained glass. Beside me stood Delilah, and beside her another girl, taller, with short, auburn hair. I wanted to scrutinize her, to figure out who she was, then the music changed. I turned, as did everyone else. And I saw a vision._

_My best friend was dressed all in white, a long flowing gown that fluttered as she walked, her dad was holding her arm, a bouquet of white and red roses. Her dark hair hung over her gold-dusted skin. Something churned in my stomach, butterflies. I turned quickly to see who the groom was. _

_Christian's golden eyes were soft as he watched Echo walk down the aisle. I gasped in shocked, but nobody else seemed bothered. _

_"Echo Black." The priest said, smiling. "Is it true that you come here of your own free will and accord?"_

_"Yes." Echo said, glowing, her hand still lingering on Jacob's arm. _

_"And with who do you come and whose blessings accompany you?" The priest ask. Jacob cleared his throat._

_"She comes with me, her father, and accompanied by the blessings of all her family." Jake looked sadly over at Echo, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Go get him, kiddo." He whispered, stepping away. _

_"Please join hands with your betrothed." The man said. Echo reached out, taking Christian's hands in her own. A single tear ran down her face. _

I woke up in my bed, the blaring of the alarm clock frightening me. I sat up, quickly hitting it, taking a couple deep breaths.

"What the hell was that?" I asked out loud, although I already knew the answer. Echo's future. Christian.

I slipped out of bed, my head throbbing as I walked across the hallway, cracking open Coco's door.

"Echo, you awake?" I asked softly.

"No, she's not." Another voice answered me. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't squeal. Christian chuckled and I opened the door more. He was laying beside Echo on her bed, her head was resting where his heart should have beat.

"Do you need something, Miss Eva?" He asked, looking at me from over the top of his book.

"N…no. I…I just wanted her to tell me exactly what happened last night. It's a little blurry." I said, blushing.

"Yeah, she said you had a fun night." He laughed again. "Don't worry, as far as I can tell, you didn't embarrass yourself. Oh…and I hope you don't mind, but I put some coffee on for you a couple minutes ago, and there's a bottle of Tylenol on the counter. I heard that's the best hangover cure." He offered. I paused, confused.

"Thank…thank you?" I said.

"You're welcome. Have fun at class." He said. I shut the door, leaning against it as it closed.

I didn't know what to think anymore.

But I knew I'd never seen Echo so happy before. Never. And wasn't…wasn't that the most important thing?


	54. Chapter 52: Mother Love

**Chapter 52: Mother Love**

**(Cassie)**

_I was heading down to Spring Street with a suitcase in my hand_

_Filled with love and life and grand illusion,_

_I knew you'd understand_

_I left you by the stairwell_

_And your eyes were wet with tears_

_Mother you knew you had to let me go,_

_Even after all these years_

"Okay, I'm thinking of adding to the advanced art course. I don't think I'm getting the students enough surrealism."

"Oooh, I think you should add something about pop art. Andy Warhol?" Delilah said, holding up one of my pop art experiments.

"Put it in the maybe pile." I ordered.

"You should get rid of the section on cave paintings and pre-historic art. You could save a whole week of time, and nobody really cares about cave art anyway." She suggested. I smiled.

"Be that as it may, they're still important. I might be able to cut out two days of it if I just keep the most essential things, then I can do a section on surrealism and let students do a pop art project…" I mused.

The silent pulse in the air made Delilah and I look up. "Where's Blaze?" I asked immediately.

"Garage, with dad." She answered, narrowing her eyes. I had quicker reflexes than her, I already knew who it was.

"Echo!" I yelled. The door to my bedroom opened and Echo's dark head peeked in. Another silent pulse in the air.

"Five minutes! I asked for five minutes to wrap my head around everything, and you're gone!" Eva's voice rang out, irritated.

"I told you we needed to do this before I lost my nerve." Echo quipped back. My eyebrow shot up.

"Lost your nerve?" I questioned, unconsciously reaching out to pull Delilah closer to me. A part of me was afraid that Echo was finally going to lash out at Delilah. I was waiting for that moment... because it made sense to me that Echo was going to break, no matter how little Liley deserved it.

"Yeah, um…" Echo dropped her head, Eva sighed.

"Family meeting." Eva prodded.

"Er, by family?" Delilah asked.

"Just the people that live here, thanks." Echo murmured. I stood as Delilah bounced off the bed.

"Go get your dad and Blaze." I said, pushing my hair back. "This is going to be a trip."

Delilah looked faintly nervous as she ducked out of the room. I followed her, standing in the doorway and looking at my oldest daughter. She didn't quite meet my eyes. "What did you do?" I asked, exasperated. She shook her head.

"I'm only doing this once." She said, turning away and heading down the stairs. I turned to Eva. She shrank back under my stairs.

"I am totally not getting involved in this. I am here as moral and emotional support." She stammered out quickly, holding her palms out high.

"She needs moral and emotional support?" I said out loud, my heart sinking. "It's pretty bad, isn't it?"

Eva bit her lip, shrugging her shoulders. I put an arm around her, guiding her down the stairs. She didn't follow me to the couch, where the rest of my family was sitting, sans Blaze. I sat on the arm of the couch, leaning over to kiss Jake's cheek.

"No clue what this is about?" He asked.

"I didn't have time to shake down Eva. Did Blaze know anything?" I asked.

"Nope." He answered. I heard something popping from the kitchen. "Where is Blaze?" I asked suspiciously. Delilah's lips twitched.

"He's making popcorn." Echo said scornfully. "My awkward miserable life is his entertainment for the night."

"Oh for the love of…" I started, looking toward the kitchen. "William Blaze Black get out here right now!"

"You don't need to yell." Blaze said, appearing with popcorn bowl and settling in between Jake and Liley. We all looked expectantly at Echo.

"Are you pregnant?" Lilah blurted out. I turned to stare at her as she turned beet red.

"What?! No! No!" Echo said. Jacob sighed, visibly relieved as he sank down into the couch. Eva giggled softly from the staircase.

"Did you kill someone? Get expelled from college on your second day?" Blaze asked, shoveling a handful of popcorn into his mouth. Echo's hand reached out reflexively for something to throw.

"Enough." I said firmly. "Blaze, shut it. Liley, you too. Echo, just spit it out. Nothing you say is going to be as bad as what is running through her mind right now."

"Okay. Okay." She looked up, her mouth opening, than closing. "I can do this."

I reached down, taking Jake's hand in mine and squeezing it. Echo ran both her hands through her dark hair, letting it fall in a curtain around her head.

"I'mdatingchris." She said suddenly, the words running together. I blinked.

"I don't think I got that. Can you repeat without mumbling?" Blaze asked. Before I could tell him to shush it, Jake reached over and put his hand over his mouth.

"One more time, Echo, please." Jake said softly, smiling warmly. Echo took a deep breath.

"I'm dating Christian. He's my boyfriend." She said, slowly enunciating each word. There was complete silence, the popcorn bowl slipped from Blaze's hand. Automatically, I reached out my hand, catching it with my powers before it hit the floor. I levitated it onto the table, but I couldn't put it down quite as gently as I wanted to. It clattered against the glass top. Delilah's mouth was hanging open in shock, Blaze's eyes were just about popping out of his head (although I had to admit it was something to see him speechless), and Jake…

"Ow." It was the first word anyone had said. I winced, trying to pull my hand out of Jake's vice like grip. Delilah and Blaze both turned to look at me. Jake's hand relaxed, he frowned.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked remorsefully.

"Yeah, it's okay. I don't need those fingers for anything." I remarked, rubbing them gingerly. Jake's warm hand replaced mine, gently rubbing the fingers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Mom? Do you need some ice from the kitchen?" Echo asked timidly. It was a bad move on her part, every pair of eyes snapped right back to her.

"Please tell me you met another Christian and that you haven't _completely lost it._" Blaze remarked.

"Eva, clarify, please." Jacob said.

"I'm not getting…" Eva started, but when every set of eyes jumped to her she shrunk back. "She's dating a vampire." She murmured, ducking her head.

"What are you thinking?" Jacob asked, peeling his hands away from mine, his voice low, dangerous. "What in the world is going through your head?"

"I'm not marrying him or anything, I'm just…"

"It's dangerous!" Jake yelled. Liley's hands flew to her mouth in shock. I didn't think any of my children had ever heard their father yell. Echo' s eyes widened in shock. "It's dangerous, and despite whatever your teenage brain is telling you, you are not freaking invincible!"

"Dad, calm down!" Echo pleaded.

"How am I expected to calm down when you are throwing away everything! Everything you ever wanted or cared about! For a _leech._" He growled the last part out.

"Jacob…" I said, reaching out.

"I don't want it anymore!" Echo cried out. "I don't want any part of this place! I don't want a werewolf boyfriend! I don't want to fall in love with someone before we go out on a date, I don't want my entire future decided for me!" Echo yelled, her cheeks flushing with blood, her eyes wet with tears as she turned, starting up the stairs.

"No, you can't do this Echo. I won't let you. You can't see him." Jacob ordered. Echo stopped beside Eva on the stairs, looking down at us.

"And who's going to stop me, dad?" She asked quietly. "You and what army?"

And then she was gone, I heard the door to her room slam. "Evie, how long have you known about this?" I asked softly. Eva didn't answer, she stared blankly ahead, her facial expressions changing quickly. I knew what that meant. "Eva!" I said, louder this time, she started.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to speak up." Eva apologized. "I can't hear you over the CRAZY GIRL RANTING IN MY HEAD!" She yelled up the stairs.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked. Eva shook her head, as if to clear Echo's voice out of it. I knew that feeling very well, I could feel Bella's dim emotions churning in the back of my skull.

"Since they were in Arizona. He…he really does care about her. I don't know how she feels, I don't know if she knows how she feels." Eva stood, making her way down the stairs. "I wish I could stay, I really do, but if I have to hear how unsupportive I'm being one more time I'm going to…"

"Go ahead, tell Paul I said hello." I said weakly.

Eva nodded, heading out the door. And it was just us.

"Well…at least she didn't run off. She's still in her room." Delilah offered.

"You're the one who wanted to name her after Bella." Jacob accused, pacing back and forth.

"I wanted her to be strong and brave like Bella. I didn't think she was going to make the same romantic choices. This is not my fault." I qualified.

"You didn't back me up." Jacob murmured.

"I'm sorry, I'm just pretty sure that we can't tell her not to do something since she turned eighteen." I remarked sarcastically.

"So you're okay with this?" He asked, motioning up the stairs.

"Of course I'm not okay with it!" I exclaimed. "But, Jake, we always knew that this might happen. We've had years to think about it, I can't help the fact that you never took the time to face the idea until right now."

"I am not letting him take her away from us. I am not letting her throw her life away because some vampire wants to get in her pants." Jacob growled.

"Are you listening to yourself?! If you honestly think that's what he wants, don't you think Edward would have kicked his ass by now?" I asked, forgetting about Blaze and Liley on the couch.

"I can't do this right now." Jacob said, heading for the door. He slammed it, I'm pretty sure one of hinges cracked. I stood in the center of my living room, unsure of where to go. Did I go up and calm Echo, did I go after Jacob, did I head to Seattle and give Christian a piece of my mind?

"Mama?" Liley asked.

"It's alright. You two, just…just go do something. I'll figure it out. And don't get into trouble, mommy only has tolerance for one crisis a day." I grabbed my coat off the hook and concentrated. The familiar pull of space took me away from my home. Right into Bella's new apartment.

"Cassie?" Bella called out from down the hallway. "What are you doing?"

"Where's Edward?" I asked, falling onto her leather couch.

"Out with Emmett, hunting." She sat down gracefully next to me, her heart shaped face half hidden by her glamorous hair. "We knew about Echo and Chris."

"I figured you probably did." I admitted softly.

"We didn't tell you…we figured it was her place to do it. Alice knew she was going to do it today. I debated calling to warn you."

"Nah, it would have just given Jake more time to stew." I answered. "It was her place to tell us. You did the right thing."

"So you're not here to yell at me?" Bella smiled sweetly. I laughed.

"Nah, sis." I answered. "I just needed to blink in somewhere."

Bella frowned, scanning over my thoughts. "You're going to see Christian, of course. Well, I can't say I'm surprised."

"Yeah, you know me much too well." I kissed her cheek. "Which apartment is his and is he there?"

There was a quick, light knock on the door. "You don't have to go see him, he's coming to you." Bella murmured. "Come in Chris!"

The door opened and the boy came in. I say boy…because there was something about him that reminded me of Blaze. Something about the slump of his shoulders, the careless curls around his face. "Hello Mrs. Black." He said formally as he crossed the room.

"The only people that call me Mrs. Black are my students." I retorted.

"Cassie, play nice." Bella said. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I would like a pack of cigarettes." I said.

"Cass…" Bella warned. The door opened again and Alice danced in, throwing me a pack of cigarettes.

"You are better than a fairy godmother." I said reverently. Alice beamed.

"She quit, Alice. You're an enabler." Bella scolded.

"It would have not gone well if she didn't have a cigarette." Alice said sweetly, sitting down next to me and handing me a pack of matches.

"You are not lighting up in here." Bella said quickly.

"So, you're my daughter's boyfriend?" I asked. Christian nodded.

"I know Jacob already talked to you, about what happened thirteen years ago. That's not why I'm here." I stood. Christian watched me, warily.

"I'm letting go. She needs to live, to grow, to make her own mistakes. But…she's still my little girl. And I'm warning you…Jacob isn't who you have to be afraid of. He's bigger…stronger…but I'm five thousand years old. I've killed more vampires than Jacob can even imagine. I am a witch of epic proportions. And you're nothing to me…except what you are to her. If you hurt her…it'll be the last thing you do. And I'll rip you limb from limb…and then light each part of you on fire...and if you think I'm joking, ask Bella."

"She's not kidding. She's very serious." Bella admitted gravely.

"I would never hurt Echo. She means the world to me. She is the world." He whispered. And there was something in his eyes that shocked me…something I'd seen many times. In Edward's eyes, in Jake's eyes, in Blaze, Sam, Jared, Jasper, Embry, Quil…

"You do love her." I murmured, reaching up to pat his shoulder. "That's good to know. It'll make it easier."

"Are you leaving already, Cassie?" Bella asked. I turned to my sister, smiling widely.

"I still have to do damage control on that house. I swore in front of Liley and Blaze. I might never live it down." I admitted.

"You're a great mom, Cass." Bella admired. I blew her a kiss, then blinked away from her apartment, back to my front porch. As soon as the ground steadied, I pulled out the cigarettes and matches, lighting one and taking a deep breath of toxic smoke.

"Blaze, I can feel you." I said loudly. Blaze ducked around the side of the porch.

"Smoking is…"

"Terrible for you, I know. I quit when I met your dad, but I'm feeling a little stressed now, so please let me alone." I said, shaking my head. "Where is your dad?" I asked.

"Not here, he hasn't come back. Delilah and Echo are up in their bedroom." He said.

"Is it world war three up there?" I asked with a groan.

"Nope, Delilah took a peace offering of the Ben and Jerry's you keep in the freezer. Are you going to find dad?" He asked.

"I know where he is. Hold down the fort." I said immediately, opening the door to let Price glide out beside me, a pale ghost in the night. I followed him off the porch, smoking the cigarette like a lifeline, down the darkening La Push streets. Prince trotted beside me loyally.

Jacob was right where I knew he would be. He was sitting on the beach, watching the sunset, the very place we had first met, where this had all started. "Hey you." I said as Prince nudged his nose against Jake's shoulder.

"Hey." He said, his voice gravelly. "You're smoking again."

"Once every ten or so years won't kill me." I said, sitting next to him.

"I want her to have a life. Kids, a family…something normal." He said heavily.

"What about what she wants?" I asked.

"She's not old enough to know what she wants." Jacob murmured.

"You were younger than she is when we met." I pointed out.

"That's different." Another voice called out through the night. Zack and Stella were holding hands, making their way down the beach.

"It took approximately a half hour for Eva to spill the beans." Stella said sweetly.

"We can't tell her what not to do." I said softly. "He loves her. He really does."

"You went to meet with him? Figures." Jacob said. I sighed.

"Maybe we're old. Too old to understand young love anymore." Zack said.

"We can't turn her into Juliet." I snuggled into Jake's arm. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, baby."

"Me too." He murmured.

"Are those cigarettes? We quit." Stella said, her hand inching out. I handed them to her and she pulled out two slim cigs for her and Zack.

"We'll figure this out. It'll be alright." Zack said softly. And we watched the sunset together.


	55. Chapter 53: It Began with a Box

**Chapter 53: It Began with a Box**

**(DELILAH)**

_I remembered Bella's cool, gentle arms cradling me against her chest as we walked, her dark hair covering my face like a dark curtain. I could peer through the dark strands, look at the lights and the fair. I could see Echo hanging from Edward's back, her face pressed against his neck, her lips moving quickly at his ear. I could see Edward smiling as she spoke, pressing his cheek against her's. I could taste Bella's skin as I kissed her cheek, like kissing a lily or a rose. _

"_Look at your mommy and daddy." Bella whispered to me. "Liley, look." _

_I looked up sleepily, the lights blurring and shifting. Mom and dad were ahead of us, I could see their smiles, hear their laughter, a familiar lullaby. I watched as my mom jumped up, dad catching her and pulling her close to him. I saw her fingertips lightly brush my dad's face, lingering on his skin. And they looked radiant, glowing in the sunset. _

"_Aren't they beautiful?" Bella asked, her gold eyes going to my face. I nodded, laying my head on her shoulder. Bella's ice cold lips touched my forehead, her hand tangling in my hair. "Beautiful just like you." She whispered adoringly. "Little lovely Lilah." _

_And my parent spun around, their eyes glued together, like the earth and the moon, my dad's warm hands when he finally lifted me from Bella's arms and stuck me into the car, my head lolling onto Echo's shoulder. The night flying by us as we drove, and my mom and dad's hands clasped in between the seats._

The house was eerily silent. Blaze and I still sat on the couch, neither of us moving, neither of us speaking. Mom and dad were gone, Echo was upstairs. Slowly, I turned to look at Blaze.

"Um…" I began.

"Wow." He said in awe, his eyes wide with shock. "Just, wow."

"That…that about sums it up." I admitted, standing.

"Mom and dad _never_ fight." Blaze muttered under his breath. "Ever."

"It'll be okay, right?" I asked timidly. Blaze turned to look at me, his eyes softened just a bit.

"Yeah, of course Liley. Of course it will be alright. I don't know how, but we'll figure it out." He promised, reaching over to pat my head. Wendy whimpered, sticking her head on my knee. I reached down to stroke her ears.

"I'm going to go and try and find them." He said, standing. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Okay." I managed to get the words out. He quickly ducked out the door and I was left alone. I stood shakily, turning to go into the kitchen. Wendy followed loyally as I opened the freezer and pulled out the cookie dough ice cream. I grabbed two spoons from the drawer and slowly made my way up the stairs.

"Go away, Lilah!" She yelled as I was outside our bedroom door. I sighed, opening the door anyway, poking my head into the room.

"I live here." I pointed out. "And I brought a peace offering." She didn't say anything else. I opened the door the rest of the way, slipping quietly into the room. She was sprawled across her bed, her dark hair fanning over the pillow and comforter. I'd been using her bed as a spare desk, throwing my book bag and ballet things on it. She had pushed all of it off onto the floor.

"Sorry." She said, looking at where my eyes were pointed. I shrugged.

"It's okay." My heart was in my throat, the little red book with swirling black patterns was lying on the floor right next to my schoolbag. I kicked it underneath the bed surreptitiously, sitting on the bed next to Echo. "Nothing breakable. I shouldn't throw stuff on your bed anyway."

"It's your room now." Echo mumbled, looking up at the ceiling.

"It'll always be our room." I said aggressively, holding out the tub of ice cream and a spoon. She sat up, leaning back against the wall, taking the ice cream and spoon from my hand. She popped the top of the carton off, dipping the spoon into the carton. I followed suit.

"Aren't you going to ask anything?" She questioned. "You're not going to ask about Christian or why…?" She trailed off hopelessly.

"It doesn't matter." I smiled. "I could interrogate you as long as I wanted…but I know you. And…you're crazy." I couldn't quite keep the affection and admiration out of my voice. "And crazy people do insane things. It's the nature of the world. And…well, it's insane of me to expect that I can talk a crazy person out of doing crazy things. Nothing I ask or say is going to change what it is."

"I'm dating a vampire, and you're just going to let that go?" She asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to accept it and move on. It makes my life easier." I explained.

"I'm not sure why you're being so understanding. You either still feel guilty about Isaac…"

"Or I really want you to be happy." I interrupted. "Besides, I don't know why everyone is so upset. It's not like we haven't hung out with vampires our whole lives."

Echo finally smiled, a brilliant thing that lit up her whole face. "When did you become the wise older sister?" She teased.

"I've been working on it since you've been MIA." I admitted sheepishly.

"You're growing up." Echo observed. "You're the best sister ever, Liley."

"I know." I said, clicking my spoon off of hers. She laughed softly and I laid down beside her. And, for the first time in months, we talked. We talked about her first days at college, we talked about my classes, my friends, Eva, Blaze, our parents, the pack. We gossiped, we joked. We ate half the ice cream, feeling the sugar bubbling in our systems, our hair twirling together, black and red.

"I should get going." She said, standing up an hour later. "I don't want to be here when dad gets back."

"Do you really have to?" I asked. "I miss you."

"I'll be back soon, I think I need to let them cool down a little bit." She said.

"Are you coming to my recital? And to my birthday party?" I asked.

"Duh." She answered. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Just let me know what time to show up." She paused, uncertain or hesitant, I couldn't tell. She ducked down, brushing her lips softly across my forehead. Then she was gone, a shimmer in the air, a ghost of her presence still lingering in the room, like a wisp of perfume.

I stood up, retrieving my journal from under the bed. I held it in my hand, feeling its weight and the cool cover. Echo, finally, seemed to have forgotten Isaac and I. And I didn't want anything she saw or heard to remind her of it. I liked having my sister back too much to risk that. I debated quickly throwing my journal away, did I really need it anyway? But…mom had given it to me. Her clear handwriting was on the inside cover…'To my Liley Faith, love Mommy.' And it chronicled the fantastic, wonderful, awful thing that had happened, from my first fluttering feelings to what they were now, whatever they were now. I couldn't throw it away, so I needed somewhere to stash, somewhere Echo would never see or think about it.

I combed my room, chewing on the inside of my lip. Echo and I had shared everything growing up…no space in the room was clearly mine or hers. All our things mingled, juxtaposed against each other, old band posters and photographs, my friends and hers. That's when I saw it.

Our entire room was painted a cheerful pale yellow, except one wall. It was made out of red brick, according to dad, there was two layers of brick in that wall. Mom liked it being different, she called it an accent wall. It was right above my bed. And I knew that there was a brick that jutted out slightly from the wall. I'd traced my finger over it growing up, feeling it not quite flush with the wall.

I knelt on the bed and felt the brick, digging my nails in the tiny crack between it and the wall, shifting and wiggling it back and forth. It took me minutes, and I suddenly realized why I'd never tried to do this before. Then, with one great tug, it broke off from the wall, sending dust all over my bed spread. I dropped it on the bed, brushing the dust off my hands. Then I saw something sparkling in the hole in the wall. I paused, confused, reaching into the hole I'd created, my fingers brushing against something cool.

I pulled out the thing in the wall, holding it in my hands. It was small, just about as big as the palm of my hand. It was heavier though…heavier than I thought it would be, it felt like the brick in my hand. It looked like a box. I sank to the bed, holding it in my fist. And it was beautiful…gold with swirling patterns of diamonds, rubies, sapphires. And right on the top, in golden script, there was a phrase carved into the gold.

"Lux et Tenebris…" I read, my tongue twisting among the unfamiliar words. My fingers found the edge of the box's lid, and I slowly flipped it open, holding my breath. The inside of the box was the same gold, but there was something folded and placed carefully into it. I pulled it out, my fingers shaking as I unfolded it. There were two pieces of paper folded together, the first looked like a page from the bible. I flipped it over, reading the portion that someone had highlighted.

_So Delilah said to Samson, "Tell me the secret of your great strength."_

My forehead wrinkled and I unfolded the next picture. I knew what it was before I even looked at it, I could feel the shiny, smooth texture of photo paper. I scrutinized it closely. I didn't know the girl in the picture. Her hair was long, windblown, she was dressed in layers and layers of black. Her face was turned toward the camera, curls danced across her cheeks, but the most shocking part of the photo was her neon purple eyes, they seemed to leap across time and space to stare right at me. On the bottom of the picture, in black marker and messy handwriting, was written one sentence.

Jezebel is alive.

The words and the picture, the very world blurred. And I could hear someone else talking, a voice in my ear. The room turned into a room with four, white blank walls. And there was a girl sitting in front of me, the same girl with the glowing purple eyes.

"I could have helped you, that was my plan, I think. To come back whole, to come back stronger. To come back without the memories."

"What happened?" I heard my own voice, though my lips didn't move.

"I don't know. It's so hard…so hard to keep everything straight, so hard to remember…" She trailed off, my room returned to normal. I heard the door slam downstairs, heard my mom and dad coming into the house. I took a couple of deep breaths. My heart was pounding in my head.

Nothing moved, everything was quiet. My mom's footsteps danced up the stairways. I threw the box and the picture back up into the hole, quickly placing the brick back in the wall and laying down on my bed.

"Liley? Are you okay?" She whispered, pushing the door open.

"Yeah." I fought to keep my voice normal. Surprisingly, it was easy. Maybe Echo was right, I was a great actress. "Yeah, I'm fine. I gave her ice cream and she left. She seemed okay too."

"That's good." Mom said relieved. "Your dad is downstairs, so is Blazey." She went to close the door.

"Mama." I said quickly. She paused, still inside the door, her head tilted to the side. "I…I've been having dreams. About Jezebel."

"Tell me about them." Mom said, sitting on the bed next to me.

"It's just…I think it's her. She says she can't remember things. She has dark hair, curly like Aunt Stella's, and bright, almost neon eyes. It's all so disjointed…so confusing."

"Jezebel's eyes were streaked with black." Mom pondered. "They weren't bright at all…maybe you've just been thinking of it too much, baby. Worrying. You shouldn't be worrying." Mom murmured.

"But she's dead? She really died?" I asked. "And she can't come back like you and Unca and Stella do?"

"No sweetie." My mom's face fell, looked pained. She traced her fingers over my face. "No…sometimes…sometimes people can't come back." She whispered. "Sometimes goodbye is really goodbye."

"But didn't she leave us anything to help? Didn't she point us to someone else?" I asked.

My mother's face changed again, closing itself off from me. "No, there was nobody else." She whispered.

"Mom!" Blaze yelled. Mom kissed my forehead, vanishing from my room, taking the ice cream with her.

Mom was lying. I knew she was. I could read her face as easily as a book, and whoever that other person was…wherever they were, I was willing to bet they'd put the box, the picture in my wall. And…I was willing to bet what the box was.

An empty golden box. A picture that said a girl who died was alive. A mother's lies. Somebody had left me something. Somebody was trying to tell me something, somebody had left that for me. It's why my name had been highlighted on that page.

Jezebel is alive. Jezebel is alive.


	56. Chapter 54: The Veil

**Chapter 54: The Veil**

**(EMMA)**

_"Like living in the city isn't exciting." Abby accused. I laughed a little, looking up at her dark brown eyes, the brand new ring sparkling on her finger._

"_It is…" I trailed off, biting my lip, trying to meet her eyes. My mom was right beside me. "But I have these great vivid dreams. I dream that I'm running through the woods at night here, and I can see all of you sleeping…they're so real. Sometimes I feel like I've hardly slept." I half whispered, afraid. _

"_That's cool." Abby mused, her eyes still on her ring. I dared a glance at my mom and dad. They were both staring at each other, smiling softly as their lips moved. I wanted to scream. _

_Somebody, anybody, just pay attention. I begged internally. Just look at me, listen to me. For two seconds, can somebody please notice me?_

_But I was asking for something impossible as Danny came up, throwing an arm around Abby, beaming down at her. I'd never felt so alone before. _

I was sitting at my desk, staring at the book in front of me, trying to read the page, although it seemed to be taunting me. The words all running together, forming whole different words. Words like ghosts and spirits, in the shape of the words I could almost see the forms of people, shifting and changing.

My phone began to sing, the lyrics to "Smooth Criminal". I picked it up, flipping it open. Only one person had that ringtone.

"Hello Sister." I greeted, leaning back in the chair and dropping my highlighter. It was time for a break anyway.

"What in the _world_ is going on up there?" I heard Daniel ask. My forehead wrinkled.

"Emmy, seriously, what the hell is she thinking?" Abby asked, her voice an octave higher than usual.

"Huh?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Echo apparently goin' steady with a vampire!" Abby exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, although I couldn't help but be amused. "You've got to be kidding me."

"You didn't know about this? Have you been talking to her at all? I thought you said you were going to watch out for her…" Abby began. I sighed.

"Abs, I'm not her babysitter." I began.

"Give me that, is it Emma?" I heard a gruff voice ask. "Emma?" My dad's voice asked.

"Hey dad." I said immediately.

"Emma, this is very serious." My dad said gravely. "You need to talk her out of this. It can't be allowed, not one of our girls…"

He continued on, but I pulled the phone away from my ear, staring at in disbelief. My dad had never even taken this much interest in the boys I dated. So what if he was a vampire? Echo was old enough to make her own decisions. I wasn't her keeper.

"Emma, are you paying attention?" My dad asked.

"No." I breathed softly.

"Emma, you have to do this, it's your job…" He ordered.

"No I don't." I said quickly. "I most certainly don't."

"What? What are you talking about Em?" My dad asked, his voice razor sharp. When I was a little girl in trouble, that voice was enough to make me reconsider whatever I was doing. I wasn't a little girl anymore.

"You can't order around your family like…like we're you pack. We don't work for you." I pointed out. "I'm not one of your employees. I'm not one of your wolves. I'm your freaking daughter."

"Emma, stop this." My dad ordered. I didn't pay it any attention.

"And further to the point, this isn't even our business. Echo is eighteen years old, she's not a wolf either. She is her parent's problem. We're your problem. Daddy, you don't even care this much about what I'm doing."

"You're a good girl, I never had to worry about you." My dad said softly. "You wouldn't do something like this. You wouldn't go against nature."

"I'm not a good little girl, and if you want to come up and talk to Echo, do it yourself." I said, slamming the off button on my phone and throwing it on the bed. For good measure, I also lifted the book off the desk and threw it on the bed right next to the phone.

My phone began to ring again. I didn't answer it, I just left it there. I stood, throwing on my jacket and sneakers.

"Hey, going for a walk." I said as I passed Summer and Robert on the couch. Robert gave me a thumbs up, Summer looked over at me.

"Be careful, it's almost dark." She cautioned. I nodded, opening the door. Liv was coming home from her night class, her bag slung over her shoulder as she trudged up the stairs.

"Hey, where you goin?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Fighting with my dad, need to clear my head." I murmured. Liv nodded sympathetically, and I headed out into the street.

The street lights had just come on to fight the setting sun, blazing orange around the tall buildings. I headed toward Echo's townhouse without really thinking about it, I wanted to give her a piece of my mind, for dragging me into this. I walked briskly, my shoes clicking against the concrete, thoughts racing. I strolled right up to the door, knocking three times loudly.

The door creaked open. The words I had rehearsed the whole walk fled my mind quickly. Echo had tried to smooth her dark hair, but it was still frizzy, it looked like she'd kept running her hands through it until it tangled and stuck up. Her eyes were red, like she'd been crying. I was a bitch…I could admit it. But I wasn't that much of a bitch to attack a girl so obviously so upset.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked weakly, she couldn't even manage a smile.

"Abby called." I answered. She laughed bitterly, looking down.

"That was much less time than I thought." She murmured. I shrugged indifferently.

"It's La Push." It was an explanation in and of itself. Echo nodded.

"Your family didn't take it so well?" I asked, trying to look in her eyes.

"How did Abby and Dan take it?" Echo asked.

"Slightly better than my dad." I answered. "Which, really, isn't saying much."

"Do you want to come in?" She asked, stepping aside. I slipped in the door, taking off my jacket.

"I told my dad I wouldn't tell you to break up with him." I said.

"Why?" She asked. I shrugged half-heartedly.

"It's your life." I answered. "You're free to mess up, to follow your heart, wherever that leads you. And my family, especially my family, has no right to tell you what to do no matter how crazy we think you're being."

Echo sat down on the couch. "My own family doesn't understand. My dad…"

"So?" I asked briskly. She looked up, giving me a withering stare. I smiled. "Who are they to tell you what you feel? Who's to say this won't work out somehow? Maybe you'll crash and burn, but they're too old to remember what it feels like to be young and looking for love. And if they don't believe you when you say you care about him, then maybe they never really knew you anyway." I ranted.

"I think you have issues." Echo said gravely.

"Probably, but they're not half as bad as yours." I countered. For the first time, she gave me a truly genuine smile.

There was another knock at the door. Echo did that weird teleporting thing, standing straight at the door. She opened it immediately, and I could see the man standing there. I knew him, he'd been at the graduation party. Christopher? Chris? I couldn't quite remember his name. But Echo looked up at him…and I saw something there. A spark of a possibility. Something in the air between them. A feeling, a ghost.

"Christian." She breathed softly. He took in her red eyes, her frazzled hair and frowned, leaning closer. I coughed to announce my presence again. He pulled away again, turning to look at me, dark curls falling in his eyes.

"Hello." He said softly. There was music in his voice too, the same sort of music that was in Echo's. Much different than the rough, husky voices of my home.

"Hi." I said brightly, walking right up to him. I always said, to make myself look better, that I did it for the right reasons. I did it because it meant something to Echo that someone wasn't criticizing her for this. But really, truly, I just did it because I knew it would piss off my dad. I reached up, hugging Christian for a brief second. Echo's mouth dropped open and Chris went quite still, I imagine in shock. He was cold, and I was reminded of touching a statue. "I'm Emma Uley." I introduced. "And I'm just leaving, just wanted to say…welcome to the pack, I guess. Leave your sanity at the door." I winked at Echo as I walked past the vampire, back out into the night air, back to my little apartment.

There was nobody in the living room, so I quickly slipped into my bedroom, locking the door behind me and laying on the bed. My phone was flashing, ten missed calls. I didn't even bother flipping it open.

Instead, I laid on my bed, feeling the weight of my body, the steady thud of my heart. I relaxed my fingers, my arms, concentrating on each area individually, taking deep, slow breaths until I could feel my soul…I could feel my soul becoming light as a feather, pulling away from my body. And then I was gone.

My mother had her theories…and if she had ever bothered to actually pay attention, she would know I'd proven them all right. I was spinning in violent turbulence, anchored to nothing, like I could just float straight upwards into heaven. Buffeted by winds that came from the center of the earth, that I could never feel in the physical world.

There was a veil that separated the physical world from the spirit world. And I wasn't just some girl, I was an ancient, lost part of my pack's history. I was a spirit warrior.

I'd grown aware of myself slowly as I grew older…it had started when I was still barely a teenager. I'd first started slipping into the spirit world when I was asleep…and then when I was just laying, still on my bed. Soon…I'd learned to control it. But every time I tried to tell people what was happening, they wrote it off as dreams, until I'd almost believed it. Then I met him.

In the spirit world…a lonely, mirror image of the physical world that I could only see in shades of gray, with splashes of color surrounding many people, there were gray, silent phantoms. They were ghosts of people dead, people who hadn't moved on to whatever came next for some reason. They didn't speak to me or to each other. Only one had ever bothered to come to me, to teach me. And then…then he was gone too. I'd never found him again.

_It is your job now. It is your job to teach, for you have learned all I can teach you._ He had said before he had gone. He never told me who he was…but I knew anyway. Our great, great, great grandfather. Taha Aki, the great wolf.

I didn't know who I was supposed to teach, I was the only living person in this world, I was surrounded by color even as I flew out of my apartment, leaving my body behind. The wind tried to push me in a million different directions, but I was able to keep straight, to prevent the disorientation. I knew I shouldn't be spying, but I couldn't help it. I would stop by, just to see what Echo thought of my little surprise, then I would head home to eavesdrop on my family. I slipped into their townhouse, it only took me seconds to cross the city. Doors, windows, walls…they were nothing to me. I went right through all of them. Right up the stairs.

"I'm sorry." I heard Christian say softly. I watched, hovering above Echo's bed. They were lying beside each other, their hands the only thing touching.

"What are you apologizing for?" Echo asked, turning on her side to face him.

"I wish I could change your father's mind. I know what he means to you." He whispered. Echo reached up, gently touching his face.

"It doesn't matter." She said softly. He wrapped his arms around her. I made a gagging noise that no one could hear and took off, back down the steps.

Eva was home now, I could hear her in the kitchen just above the roar of the wind. I followed the noise, peeking around the corner. I gasped at what I saw.

Eva was standing in the middle of the kitchen, sipping on a glass of water. The color around her brightened the entire room. But there was something dark behind her.

I knew death, it lived in this realm. Death lingered behind people whose days were numbered, I saw it mostly around the hospital, black apparitions over sick shoulders. But this…this was more than I was prepared for. The large, dark, hooded thing loomed behind little Eva, as solid as anything else. Its fingers reached out, brushing her hair. I saw Eva shiver.

"No." My voice didn't carry, but the figure looked at me anyway. Eva stood in the middle of us, completely unaware. "No, she's not even eighteen yet." I said is disbelief.

The figure didn't speak. It looked away from me, following Eva as she left the room. And I stood, a ghost, in the middle of the room, watching a dying girl walk up the stairs.


	57. Chapter 55: Girl

**(AN) I would like to take a moment to sincerely thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for reading this. I'm sorry this update has taken so long. I'm going through some health issues, some financial issues, and some relationship issues. It means a lot to me, that even when I haven't updated in awhile, I still get people talking about how much they love this story. Thank you all so much 3 **

**Chapter 55: Girl**

**(SETH)**

_I was dreaming. And that was the only thing I was completely certain of. The place in front of me…a field too vibrant and colorful to possibly be real. Yellow and purple flowers spread out in front of me among the long green grass, as far as I could see. There were sweeping hills in every direction, and a tumultuous blue sky brewing with storm clouds. There was a charcoal ruin, an old burnt building with only timbers showing. And then there was the girl._

_I couldn't have guessed how old she was from where I was standing. She could have been sixteen. She could have been thirty. She seemed almost timeless, standing in the grass up to her knees, her white cotton dress fluttering lightly in the wind._

_For a moment, I thought she was Echo. The silhouette was the same, but as I walked closer, differences appeared. This girl was paler, freckles dusting her bare shoulders. Her face was upturned to the sky, and her hair was short, dark, pulled back into cute little pigtails. _

_"Hey?" I said softly. I didn't want to scare her. _

_"Hey you." She replied. She didn't turn to look at me, so I stood slightly behind her, to her right side. I could smell her…like fresh rain and sunshine. _

_"Do you have a name?" I asked lightly. Suddenly, she turned to me, her wide eyes innocent, sweet, laughing. Wide, purple eyes. _

_"Sometimes." She teased, looking back up at the sky._

_"Are you going to tell it to me?" I asked, rolling my eyes. She just smiled, a hint of sadness playing on her lips. _

_"Not today." She answered. I was quiet, looking up at the sky with her. Big fat raindrops fell on her cheeks, sticking in her long eyelashes. They looked like tears. _

_And for the first time since my dad died, I cried. For the first time since I was a boy, I cried, the rain falling to hide them. I didn't know who I was crying for anymore. Was I crying because I was so alone, when everyone else had found their partners, their loves, and I had yet to find mine? Was I crying because my best friend, the only girl I'd ever loved, was so completely lost and in constant danger, because some other man was holding her hand as she went through it?_

_Or was I crying for the hauntingly insubstantial girl next to me, a ghost in a mirror, that seemed stuck in this field like a bad horror movie, who couldn't even tell me her name. _

_I felt her hand on my cheek, warm. She was still smiling sadly as she wiped away my tears. "Seth…" She whispered, her lips barely moving, "I wish I could give you back your tears."_

_"Please tell me your name." I asked. She closed her eyes, like she was in pain, moving away from me. I reached out to catch her wrist, but my fingers closed on nothing._

_"It's better this way. You're not ready yet." Her voice whispered, even though she was nowhere to be seen. "Just please…don't forget about me." She pleaded, like it meant more than anything to her. Like she would disappear completely if not for me. And I tried, I tried to hold onto her smell, her sad smile, the way her fingers felt on my cheek. I tried to hold onto the dream, but it was like holding water in my too big, too clumsy hands. And she faded away. _

_"If you need me, I'll be here." I heard one last, fading whisper._

"Seth, are you ever going to wake up?" I heard Leah's voice yell from downstairs. I started awake immediately, grasping for the flowers, the sky, the field, the girl. But she was gone, a vision lost in fog, details escaping from my mind rapidly.

"Thanks Leah." I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

"It's not her fault." I head another voice chime in. "I'm the one who wanted her to wake you up." I blinked, confused, before climbing out of bed, taking the steps two at a time before I got to our kitchen.

"Echo?" I asked gruffly. She was standing, as far away from Leah as she could possibly be, her head ducked down. When she heard me she looked up, relieved. Leah threw something into the sink, it clattered noisily. Echo winced just a bit.

"Yeah, have a nice nap?" She asked. Leah threw something else in the sink, and this time I winced.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked hopefully. She nodded quickly, at the door immediately. I followed her outside and she took a deep breath, making a beeline for the street.

"How's school going?" The question sounded lame, even to me.

"I've made it through the first two weeks alright." She answered, a small smile playing on her lips. "I've made some great new friends…Lettie lives next door to us with her little sister, I keep on thinking I've got to get Liley out there to meet them, especially the little sister, Belle. Lilah would adore her. And then Emma's roommates are freakin' amazing, they even make Eva come out of her shell. Summer…god, she's so at ease no matter what. And Ivy is so cool…the kinda cool you just can't be unless you're born with it. Liv is the sweetest, she's Eva's favorite. She's always there if you need help on your math homework or if you need to share some ice cream. It's great." She babbled on, it reminded me of when she was younger. At this point, I should have been able to ask another question, but I just looked at her. She sighed, dropping her head.

"Leah's mad at me." She admitted. "Leah…I know she's been mad at other people…I know people say she's a bitch, but she's never been mad or mean to me."

"You're dating a vampire, Echo." I said harshly. "You can't expect everything to just be normal like it always was. She's mad because you're throwing away everything she ever wanted."

"Well, she still gets to have everything. She still has Blaze." She sniffed. I had to take a deep breath and remind myself she didn't know that Leah couldn't have kids, that Leah was scared of the danger Blaze was in, that Leah was scared for Echo almost as much as she was for Blaze.

"It'll be okay." I soothed, even though I didn't believe it.

"Are you angry with me? About Christian?" A rush of something filled my body. It was the way she said his name…there was some sort of hidden meaning behind the consonants and vowels when she said his name. And I hated it. I shoved my hands in my pocket and bit my lip, hard. I could taste the blood for a few seconds before it healed up.

"I couldn't be mad at you, Coco." I said softly. "But…he's not right for you."

"You don't know that." She said stubbornly. I sighed.

"I do know that." I answered surely. "But, I know you too. You're like your dad…not like your mom. Blaze and Lilah…they have the ability to think with their heads. You just think with your heart…and you'll follow your heart wherever it takes you, just like Jake always did. And it'll bring you home, eventually." I theorized out loud.

"Will you still be here when it does?" She teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Most likely." I admitted grudgingly. "Why did you come looking for me, Coco?"

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked sweetly.

"Lilah's birthday party at nine, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"What are you doing before that?" She asked.

"I imagine whatever it is you want me to do." I responded honestly.

"Wanna go to Lilah's ballet recital with me? Tyler is barely talking to me, and I don't want to be the odd one out in my family." She explained quickly.

"Take your new boyfriend." I snorted. Echo frowned, kicking the dirt with her converse sneakers.

"Lilah wanted me to." She said softly. "She invited him to her birthday party too."

"Are you serious?" I asked, my mouth dropping open.

"Good way to catch flies, Seth." She remarked, reaching up to push my jaw up. "And yes, I am. Lilah is being unusually tolerant. I think she's feeling guilty about everything else."

"Well, I'm assuming you told him no." I said quickly.

"You're half right." She replied. "I didn't tell him Lilah invited him to her recital. But she sent him an invitation for her birthday, with the rest of the Cullens."

"And you told him to come, are you nuts?" I asked, grabbing her shoulder. She shrugged off my hand.

"I didn't tell him to do anything. I said I was going, my family is made up of werewolves and witches who aren't exactly fond of him, and that if he wanted to go, I'd back him up." She explained. "I don't know if he's going to show up or not."

"Bet he doesn't." I said, smirking. "He wouldn't dare."

"He's not a coward, Seth." She whispered. "He's not afraid of my family."

"He should be." I pointed out. "I bet he'd look great as a pile of ashes." I kept on walking, for a few seconds not even noticing that she'd stopped. I turned, looking back at her.

"Fine." She said, her voice lined with iron bars. "That's freakin' fine."

"Echo, I was just…"

"It's not funny, Seth. And I don't my dad's approval. I don't need Tyler, or Danny, or Abby, I don't even need Eva. And I most certainly don't need you." She spat out the words rapidly, turning on her heel and whirling back down the street.

"Echo!!" I yelled out after her. She didn't turn her head, she just raised her hand and flicked me off with one slender finger, then she was gone.

"Nice Seth." I murmured to myself. "Real smooth." I ran my hand through my hair, turning to go back to my house. Leah was still in the kitchen.

"Confront her about kissing leeches?" Leah asked snidely.

"She flicked me off and blinked away." I murmured.

"At least she didn't light you on fire." Leah remarked. She paused, walking to the stairs, "Seth…" She said softly. "You're not thinking of doing something stupid, are you?"

"Define stupid?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Don't fall in love with her now." Leah said suddenly. I glared at her.

"I can't fall in love with her, and you know it." I said sharply.

"No, you could. But you shouldn't." Leah said quickly. "I'm going to get ready Lilah and Dawn's recital." She called down the steps. I looked out the door, then up the steps.

I found myself walking into the theatre an hour later with Leah, the white button down shirt felt like a boa constrictor around my neck. I kept on tugging at it, trying to be able to breathe.

I heard her before I saw her, just inside, the glass doors. "Tyler, please, I don't want to talk about this anymore." I heard her plea.

"Nothing left to talk about. This is obviously just the solution to our problems. Does he have a friend he wants to hook me up with too?" Tyler's smart ass answer made her cringe.

He threw up his hands and walked away from her. She leaned back against the glass, looking up at the ceiling. Even Leah couldn't quite keep up the stony face as she shoved me in her direction.

"I think it would be hilarious if what's-his-name could find him a date. I'd like to see it." I joked awkwardly. She looked up at me from under her dark lashes, she was wearing black pants, a pretty blue blouse. Her hair was swept up into a braided bun, pieces framing her face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. I sighed, offering her my arm.

"You're wrong." I said softly. "You need us."

"I need you to understand." She whispered. I didn't move my arm.

"Give me some time, Coco." She reached out, wrapping her warm fingers around my arm, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Let's go sit down." I murmured, guiding her into the theatre. Jake and Cassie both waved to me as we sat down in the row in front of them. And the curtains opened. I saw Delilah immediately, her red hair was in a bun, a few curls falling over her face, a blue flower in her hair, her white and blue dress swirling around her frame as she danced with the "lord". Looking closer, I had to laugh. The theatre company the girls danced with didn't have enough boys, so they'd put poor Dawn in a man's costume and put a wig on her. I shook my head, delighted as the two girls danced.

"Surprise surprise." Echo mumbled. "She's still the better dancer."


	58. Chapter 56: Goodbye

**(AN) The song is "Waking" by Hayley Taylor**

**Chapter 56: Goodbye**

_Pillow's soft, covers warm_

_And it's getting easier not to wake you up_

_Don't you know that I know_

_All of the reasons that you have got to go_

**(EVA)**

"Why didn't you go to Delilah's recital?" Paul asked me as we sat in my room, the sun filtering through the blinds, dancing over our joined hands. My eyes were closed, but I could feel his gaze lingering on my face.

"Weren't enough tickets." I let out my breath in a sigh, tipping my head to the side and looking out the open window, where the sky was as blue as cotton candy, spun sugared sky.

"What's wrong Eva?" Paul asked softly. I closed my eyes again, biting my bottom lip. How could I put into words the gnawing worry, the way freedom was just outside the window, the way I could be on a highway, my car speeding down the pavement? How could I explain to him that I was losing myself, that I was worried that I had lost myself? I wouldn't be able to stand the look on his face when I said that somewhere between who he was and who Echo was, I'd been unable to find myself in my own reflection.

"I always get sad in the fall." I whispered, a lie. Paul knew I was lying, but he just wrapped a thick, warm arm around my waist, towering over me protectively. His fingers lightly brushed my cheek, a touch tender enough to break my heart.

"I love you Eva Rose." He said softly. "I always have, I always will." And despite myself, I smiled, laying my hand over his. And we were quiet as we watched the golden sun dip slowly below the horizon, bathing us in gold light.

We walked to the Black's, he kept step with me the whole way. My mom and dad were in front of us, holding hands, and my mom's head resting lightly on my dad's shoulder. She tilted her head up to look at him, and he smiled down at her, pulling her close. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed sweetly.

Everybody was already there, pressed elbow to elbow. It was a chilly night, but pressed between all the werewolves, I was warm.

"Evie!" My name echoed across the yard as a small bundle of pink and silver threw her arms around me. I smiled, kissing Delilah's forehead.

"Hey sweetie." I whispered. "How was the ballet?"

She was wearing a vintage dress, like something out of the fifties, with pink silk and silver tulle. Her hair was curled, bouncing as she moved her head. She wasn't wearing any makeup, she didn't need it. But I couldn't help but smile at her shoes, her mom's old cowboy boots.

"They all said I did okay, but I don't know, I didn't see it." She teased brightly. "Are you and Paul goin' tomorrow night?" She asked sweetly. I nodded.

"Sure, we'll go." I promised. "Where's Echo?"

"On the porch." She said brightly.

"Liley!" Somebody called, she turned immediately. I slipped around her, losing Paul in the crowd. People reached out, clasping me in hugs, patting my back as I passed. I finally made my way on to the porch. Echo was in the corner, covered in the silky sheen of her dark hair, separated from everyone else, her back pressed against the wood. She was cloaked in the night, hidden from the stars and moon.

"Hey you." I whispered. She just sighed, turning to face me. She didn't want to be here, that much w as obvious. But she was trying to put on a good face, even hiding in the corner.

"You're still pretty in the dark, y'know." I offered. She couldn't help but smile, a flash of white in the dark. I reached out, touching her soft hair. I touched my forehead against hers.

"You're still with me, Evie?" She asked softly.

"Aren't I always?" I asked back. "Even if I think you're completely insane." I added on as a disclaimer. There was a hesitance in my mind, a reluctance to completely grab the concept. She noted it, but she didn't say anything. She was willing to let me be hesitant, she was willing to let me take my time to make up my mind. As long as I ended up on her side.

I looked up into the crowd. Aunt Cassie and my mom and dad were all together around the food. Lilah was fiddling with the radio, Blaze and Leah were sitting around the bonfire, Leah leaning on Blaze, and uncle Jacob was off to the corner, in a serious conversation with Sam. Echo and I both winced.

"They're talking about me, y'know." She whispered.

"Not everything is about you." I teased lightly, even though I knew she was right. She was silent, her dark hair blowing in the pacific breeze. She raised her violet eyes up to the sky as she tucked the stray strands behind her ear. Delilah, bathed in light, swung around to the music from an old stereo, taking Isaac with her. She was a shimmering vision of light and color, sparkles and glitter. And Echo was the girl in the shadows, mysterious, brooding. Unbearably lovely.

"Stop it." Echo ordered, turning away from me. The party instantly went quiet, only the radio was still playing. I watched as Isaac hooked his arm tight around Lilah's waist. Paul's eyes darted around, looking for me. A path cleared through the people right to Aunt Cassie.

"Bella!" Cassie gushed, reaching for the dark haired girl, hauntingly delicate and spookily insubstantial. Bella hooked her strong arms around my aunt, whirling her around.

"Cassie." She said warmly, kissing her forehead. And my uncle materialized, picking Bella up and spinning her around with a great, bellowing laugh. I saw Edward smile. I noticed Alice unloading armfuls of presents on the table. The rest of the Cullens filed in, but nobody relaxed. Echo's breath caught in her throat. Her thoughts buzzed. She hoped he wasn't there, she hoped he was. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. And it didn't matter.

Because he was there, the last of the Cullens to come into view, his dark curls hanging messy over his eyes, shadows nestled in his hollow cheekbones, golden eyes zeroing right into where we were. Everyone was staring at him.

"What an idiot."Echo mumbled softly, but there was a sense of fondness in her voice. Christian smirked, dropping his eyes back to Delilah, standing small in the middle of the wide open circle next to her mother and father. She smiled politely up at him.

"You're the birthday girl?" He asked. Delilah nodded, flashing a brighter smile. Chris bent down, he was much taller than her, taller than Echo. He produced a little violet satin box from his coat pocket. "Thirteen's an important birthday." Chris said gravely, spinning the box in his hands with a small, warm smile dancing over his lips. That smile made Echo go a little weak. "Your sister told me you like pretty things." He said, holding the box out to Delilah.

"It's not time for presents yet." Delilah said simply, looking up through her eyelashes at Cassie. Cassie just rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead baby." Cassie encouraged, and Delilah let Christian place the box in her hands. She popped the lid open, her eyes glowing and cheeks flushing. It looked like Isaac was two seconds from choking on his own heart.

"Oh." Delilah breathed out, picking up the delicate gold chain from the box. It sparkled in the starlight. "It's a locket?" She asked, her finger tracing over the delicate engravings. Chris nodded.

"I asked Bella to put a picture of your brother and sister in there. Is that okay?" Christian asked. Delilah popped open the locket, smiling softly. Her eyes jumped back up, and she absolutely beamed.

"I love it." She enthused, turning to Isaac and holding it out to him. "Isaac, will you help me put it on?" She asked. Isaac quickly locked the chain around her neck, and it settled there, like it had always meant to be around her neck.

Echo laughed softly, melting out of the shadows and back into the light, gliding down the porch steps easily and right to Christian, pausing in front of him. I heard something near Jacob snap and I winced.

He waited for her to move, probably a smart move. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up to whisper in his ear. I couldn't hear the words, I couldn't focus on her thoughts anymore. I noticed Abby shaking her head, walking away. I sighed, blinking over behind her. Emma was following right behind her too. It looked like Danny was in front of them. I followed them into the forest, through the woods.

"Can you believe this?" Abby finally stopped, kicking the ground with her foot. Danny just shrugged, leaning against a tree. I could still hear the stereo, it seemed like people had started talking again.

"Hey Evie." Emma said, distracted. Danny looked at me, did a half wave. Then someone else melted out of the trees. He didn't look at me, he was just focusing on Danny. I winced at Tyler's cold shoulder.

"Yeah, traitor." Tyler murmured.

"Ty." Dan said softly.

"It's true, Dan. Don't try to defend her." Abby warned. Danny just bit his lip.

"C'mon guys. Look how happy she was." I pointed out. Three glares all met my eyes and I dropped them, alarmed. "We…we can't control her life. We can't tell her what to do." I murmured quietly.

"We're a pack. We're in this together." Abby said frostily.

"Eva's right, you don't have any say so in who she's making out with." Emma drawled, twirling a leaf between her fingers.

"Who asked you anyway?" Abby said, annoyed. Emma's eyes lit up with a deep fire.

"That's rights, Abs. Keep pretending I don't exist except when you want something." She spat out.

"Oh, cry me a freaking river." Abby challenged. "You're the one who keeps saying you don't give a damn, until you get a chance to piss dad off."

_And I've been trying to save you. _

_I've been trying to blame you_

_But I can't take, watching you slip away_

"Girls." Danny pleaded.

"Hey, just ask Eva. She's great at pretending only one person exists." I recoiled from Tyler's voice like I'd been slapped.

"You're the idiot that fell in love with an imprint."

"Maybe you shouldn't have to have your destiny decided for you!"

"Yeah, maybe that's what Echo's trying to do!"

"Guys…" Danny and I both said at the same time.

"You can't listen to Danny. He bought his own car, he's takin' off too!" Emma yelled. I looked at Tyler.

"Is that true?" I asked. Tyler growled.

"Wasn't gonna wait around on you to realize what you're missing." He murmured darkly.

"Yeah, she's missing a lot." Emma remarked snidely. Abby opened her mouth again.

"Seriously, what the hell is the matter with all of you?" Danny snapped. We all turned to him, stunned. "So, Echo's kissing a leech, she's still Echo. So, you're hurt, you're scared, you're feeling neglected, and you just want things to be normal. Why the hell can't we just figure this out?"

Danny was just the boy who had raced down to the beach with us again. And I was just the girl that had played in the surf. But we'd grown up. The golden thread that had bound us together was gone, snapped. And it didn't feel like there was anything left to put back together.

It felt like goodbye. And Tyler looked at me like he was in agony before he turned, crashing back through the woods.

"There's nothing left." I whispered, turning on my heel and heading the opposite direction. I walked through the woods for awhile, while the moon rose higher into the sky, while the clouds covered the stars. The party faded to lonely quiet. And I came to the roar of the ocean, the feel of rocky sand under my feet. And I heard Echo's laughter, I could see her dark shape stumbling down to the ocean. I could feel the black hole next to her. I didn't know if she realized I was there as she stripped off her shirt.

"You're insane." Christian admonished. "I'm lucky to have made it out alive."

"Chicken." Echo teased, throwing her jeans on the sand too. I could see the white outline of her bra and panties against her dark skin. I coughed loudly and Echo gasped.

"Eva, what the hell are you doing?! Paul's been looking for you!" She yelled.

"I could ask you the same thing." I mumbled. She was quiet, blinking in front of me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You're practically naked, running around on your dad's beach. You've fucking lost it." I exclaimed. "What are you thinking!"

"I'm having fun, he'll never know." She said cheerfully. I glared at her.

"Do you not care how anyone else feels anymore?" I asked. She paused, disoriented.

"Eva?" She asked, uncertain.

"I just sit here and watch you do crazier and crazier things. I'm sick and tired of trying to save you from yourself."

_Cause there's just no cure_

_No house on a hill_

_No love that's enough _

_If you're not fulfilled_

"You're not trying to save me." Echo declared. "You're trying to change me."

"Would it kill you to change a little?" I asked. She was quiet, turning to walk away from me.

"If you don't want to be here, leave. If you don't want to be around me, go somewhere else. If you want a lifetime guarantee…well, I'm sorry. The world doesn't work like that sis." And she ran back to Christian, slowly leading him to the water, the surf lapping around her skin. And I did leave, just like she knew I would. And I was alone now. I was alone, and I didn't know who I was anymore.

Paul was still at the party when I got back. He looked at me with a warm smile that slowly dropped as he saw my face.

"Evie?" He asked.

"We need to talk." I managed to get the words out.


	59. Chapter 57: Tied Together

**(AN) The song is "She's so High" by Tal Bachman. **

**Chapter 57: Tied Together**

**(CHRISTIAN)**

_She's blood, flesh and bone__  
__No tucks or silicone__  
__She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound_

I'd made a deal with myself. A laughable one, one that made no sense, but it was a deal nonetheless. If I couldn't do this, I didn't deserve her. If I couldn't make myself walk into the lion's den for her, what kind of man was I? I'd be a coward, worthless to a goddess.

"Emmett is writing a song in his head, would you like to hear it?" Edward asked politely. Bella looked up at him.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

"It goes something along the lines of 'There's no chance, ain't gonna happen. Her daddy's gonna kick his…" Edward recited. Bella sighed.

"Stop tormenting him." she ordered.

"I am most certainly not." Edward said innocently. "I think Jacob might give him a head start, give him a chance to make it sporting."

I growled lowly and Edward glanced back in the rearview mirror. "Don't fight now." Bella said sweetly. "We're here."

We pulled into the rough driveway, spilling out of our cars. The Cullens all grouped together nervously.

"Well, you're a good man Chrisitan." Emmett said, not altogether joking.

"A brave man." Alice added on, her face completely serious. "We'll miss you, and I'll be taking the hundred dollars you owe me out of your wallet."

"You wish, pixie." I said grimly. "Nobody is going to kill me unless Echo says okay."

"We could only wish she would." Rosalie sighed contemptuously.

_But somehow I can't believe_

_that anything should happen._

_I know where I belong,_

_and nothings gonna happen._

The crowd parted for us, anticipation and wariness played on every chiseled face, cast in sharp relief by the firelight. They made a path to the witch in the center, but Cassie just smiled as soon as she caught Bella's eye. "Bella!" Her clear voice broke the silence. Bella reached down, pulling Cassie into a tight hug.

Jacob Black appeared, smirking as he lifted Bella up, twirling her around. Her old friends, her best friends, those were the words Bella used to describe them. And it was clear in that moment that nothing had changed for them in years. To each other, they were still a bunch of teenage kids.

The youngest girl had snuck into the circle, and I couldn't help but smile at Delilah Black's…innocence. She was a little girl who didn't know evil or pain, she was just a flower that was slowly blossoming. She reminded me of a little girl whose name I'd forgotten long ago, but I could still remember her smile. Delilah reminded me quite strongly of the little sister I'd lost ages ago.

"What an idiot." I heard Echo whisper, my eyes went straight to her voice, straight to her smell. She was hiding on the porch, shaking her head as she looked at me. Eva was watching me too...that girl thought too much. I could see the gears turning in her head already.

"You're the birthday girl?" I asked, looking toward Lilah. She nodded, smiling brightly, like Echo's smile, dimples popped out in her cheeks. I bent low, she was so much smaller than everyone else there, built more like her mom than her dad. "Thirteen is an important birthday." I brought the little box from my pocket, spinning it around before holding it out for her to take. "Your sister said you liked pretty things."

"It's not time for presents yet." She said outloud, but I could see the desire and curiosity warring in her eyes. Her fingers reached just a bit for the box, looking up at her mother. Cassie rolled her eyes, putting a hand on Lilah's shoulder.

"Go ahead baby." Cassie soothed. I placed the box in her open hands and she quickly popped open the lid. Her cheeks flushed as she stared at the locket, her eyes glowed. The boy behind her craned over her shoulder, looking at the necklace, then glaring at me. If looks could kill…

"Oh." was all she could say. "It's a locket?" she asked, pulling it from the box, the delicate chain wrapping around her fingers.

"I asked Bella to put a picture of your brother and sister in it. Is that okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned. Something about the small girl in front of me made you want to make her happy. She flicked the locket open, her eyes going soft at the picture inside.

"I love it." she enthused, turning to the boy behind her. "Isaac, will you help me put it on?" The boy nodded, quickly snapping the necklace around her neck, where it sat gracefully near her heart.

Echo laughed softly from the darkness, sliding down the porch steps like a waterfall, her dark hair blowing around her face. She moved like a lioness, slipping through the crowd like water before she was face to face with me. I saw Jacob tense, saw a stick he was holding snap quickly in half. Cassie turned, raising an eyebrow, and Echo slipped into my arms.

_Cause she's so high… high above me_

_She's so lovely She's so high…_

_like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_

_She's so high… high above me_

"Good job." Echo whispered in my ear, pulling away, leaving a light kiss on my cheek. I noticed people shaking their heads, some people crashed away from the party. I just looked at her, wrapping an arm loosely around her waist.

"You're dramatically decreasing my life expectancy." I whispered back.

"You're the one that's in love with me." She teased. "So get used to it."

"Are we ready to blow out the candles?" Cassie asked Delilah, although I think she was just trying to get everyone's eyes off us. It worked, at the mention of cake, everyone looked at her. She smirked, satisfied with herself, bustling off to the kitchen.

"Do you want to sit down?" Echo asked. She inclined her head back to the porch, I noticed Eva was gone.

"No, sit with me." Delilah ordered, pointing out the ring of chairs surrounding the fire. Echo looked like she might argue, but Lilah's lip jutted out in a pout, so she simply sighed, collapsing into the camping chair. I sat beside her, looking at the way the firelight warmed her face. Watching as her attention was caught by the lanky, tall boy across the fire, who was throwing rocks at another boy. A warm smile lit up her face. Cassie came out, carrying a cake wider than she was. The crowd cheered as the candles on the cake sparked.

"Happy birthday to you…" Echo started, her voice shining gold in the night. Without meaning to, it drew me even closer to her.

"Happy birthday to you…" Isaac joined in, grinning as Delilah blushed. His voice was unbearably rough against Echo's, but Delilah giggled anyway.

"Happy birthday, dear Delilah…" I sang, at the same time that Echo did. Something happened that shocked…almost everyone there. Our voices…they went perfectly together. Tone for tone, note for note. The harmony was chillingly beautiful. She stopped, turning to stare at me. The light danced behind her eyes. I felt a swell of music in my head.

"Happy birthday…" we both began again, the haunting harmony hanging in the air. Everyone was looking at us. "To you…"

There was silence, I could hear Echo's heart beating rapidly. She ripped her eyes away from me, almost panicked, looking at Delilah.

"Make a wish!" She ordered too cheerfully.

"That was beautiful you two." Cassie murmured.

"Thank you." Delilah whispered. Echo nodded her own face flushing as Delilah ducked down, closing her eyes, and blowing out all of the candles. Everyone broke into applause, Echo stood up quickly, ducking away.

_First class and fancy free. She's high society._

_She's got the best of everything. _

_What could a guy like me ever really offer? _

_She's as perfect as she could be…_

_why should I even bother?_

I followed her surreptitiously. She reached back, taking my hand. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the ocean." She answered simply, we were out of sight now, and she spun around, her lips crashing into mine, before she pulled away, sparks still lingering on my lips. She laughed merrily, turning on her heel. "I'll race you."

And she was gone in a second, halfway down the path. "Coelle!" I yelled after her, half laughing myself. And then I took off, following the shape that never stayed in the same place for more than a second, her scent just a teasing trail on the wind.

"Come on Chris!" she yelled back, twirling around the trees, her long hair getting caught on the low branches.

I heard the roar of the ocean before I saw it, she was already on the sand, stripping off her t-shirt. I was instantly beside her as she pulled the cotton over her head, launching it at the sand.

"You're insane." I stated as she unzipped her jeans. "I barely made it out alive."

"Chicken." She teased, bringing her hand to my stomach and slowly pushing up my shirt. She leaned in, like she was going to whisper something else, but a cough interrupted her. She snapped back, disoriented, looking out into the darkness. I didn't know how I missed Eva on the sand. Well…Echo was practically naked, which could distract any man any day.

"Eva, what the hell are you doing?! Paul's been looking for you!" She yelled, running toward the girl on the ground.

"I could ask you the same thing." Eva mumbled. Echo stepped back in shock.

"What's wrong?" Echo asked, her violet eyes darkening with a deep sadness.

"You're practically naked…running around on your dad's beach! You've fucking lost it, what are you thinking?" Eva asked, her voice strained.

"I'm having fun, he'll never know." Echo said, faking cheerfulness in her voice.

"Do you not care how anyone else feels anymore?" Echo recoiled like she'd been slapped, I stepped forward.

"Eva?" Echo questioned.

"I just sit here and watch you do crazier and crazier things! I'm sick and tired of trying to save you from yourself." Eva ranted. Echo stepped away. There was a sad realization around her.

"You're not trying to save me. You're trying to change me." She declared, walking away.

"Would it kill you to change a little?" Eva asked. Echo shook her head, a bitter smile on her face.

"If you don't want to be here, leave. If you don't want to be around me, go somewhere else. If you want a lifetime guarantee…well, I'm sorry. The world doesn't work like that sis."

And Echo turned from Eva, toward me, her warm fingers brushing my hand as she slowly led me to the surf. Eva took off up the beach, crashing through the trees. Echo laid her head against my chest as the sea spilled over our legs like tears.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pulling her closer to me. She led me deeper into the ocean, until the swirling current was around our waists. Her fingers wrapped around my arms, and her eyes looked into mine. She leaned closer, till our eyelashes weaved together, binding us like two wild things in the ocean.

"I don't think there is any going back for us after tonight Chris." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slowly running my hand over her back. She laughed nervously.

"I'm falling in love with you." She admitted. "And I can't picture my life without you anymore. You're a part of me, you're in my blood. I don't think I can be anywhere except with you."

"Your family doesn't approve." I muttered.

"I don't care." She brought her hands up to my hair, running her fingers through my curls.

_She comes to speak to me_

_I freeze immediately_

_Cause what she says seems so unreal_

_Cause somehow I can't believe _

_That anything should happen_

"I can't explain, but it feels like right now…right here…we're meant to be somehow. Like all the stars are aligned for us. Do you know what I mean?" She asked.

"We choose our destiny, Echo. Everything is in place for us…but we're still the ones that choose which direction to go." I mused. She smiled.

"Will you go in the same direction as me?" She asked.

"You choose the rose, love, and I'll make the vow." I repeated the lullaby she adored. She leaned up, a wave crashed over us, washing us in cold salt water. I could taste the salt on her lips, like tears. It was a kiss like summer, a kiss of innocence, of hope, of pure longing.

And in the ocean that night…I knew she was right. I could feel the golden threads of destiny weaving her and I together, so tight I could barely breathe. I knew then…that Echo Isabella Black meant more to me than my life or soul. That she was the queen of my world. I knew that I would follow her to the ends of the Earth…I knew that I would follow her to hell without question.

And I knew that we were meant to be. And nothing…no one, could take that away from us.


	60. Chapter 58: Dying Rose

**(AN) The poem is "The Sick Rose" by William Blake. **

**Chapter 58: Dying Rose**

**(PAUL)**

O Rose thou art sick.

The invisible worm.

That flies in the night

In the howling storm:

Has found out thy bed

Of crimson joy:

And his dark secret love

Does thy life destroy.

"We need to talk." Her voice was strangled, harsh, like she was talking to me from the outer circles of hell. I reached out immediately, taking her small hand in mine.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Is it Echo?" I asked quickly.

"I wish it could be that easy." She muttered, messing up her elegant blonde hair. Behind her glasses, I could see the start of tears. My Eva…

"Come on." I said, gently dragging her away from the party, I noticed she glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Zach swing Stella around, just in time to hear the sparkling peals of their laughter.

It felt like a lead weight in my stomach, churning like the ocean on a stormy day. I hadn't felt this sick since I was a kid, and it sucked. She was completely silent, but I noticed the tears falling down her cheeks, the ones she tried to wipe away before I could notice. I put a hand on her shoulder, silently trying to comfort her.

I led her up the steps to the home I shared with Brady and Collin. The kitchen was sparse; we didn't use it very much since none of us could cook. We stopped in the kitchen, turning and just staring at each other.

"Eva…whatever you're about to do, it's okay." I whispered as she hoisted herself up onto the counter. Her hands were shaking as she brought them up to her eyes. When she pulled her fingers away they were wet with tears.

"I wish sometimes you'd just tell me to stop being such a baby." She whispered. The tears caught in her thick eyelashes, splashing onto the ground. "I wish sometimes you'd just be mean to me when I deserve it."

"You never deserve it." I claimed, bringing my hand up to your cheek and cupping her soft skin. "You don't want to see me anymore." I guessed, my stomach clenching in dread.

"That's not it, that's not it! Not like that!" She protested wildly, her tiny hands clenching into fists against my chest.

"Explain it Evie Rose, please." I begged, my voice was harsher now, desperate. I ran my hands up and down her arms, trying to warm her, fighting the urge to shake her. Big hands, hands that would bruise her if I wasn't careful. Rough hands on soft skin.

"I don't fit in here." She blurted out.

"What are you talking about? Of course you fit in here." I murmured.

"Don't lie, Paul." She admonished, her bright eyes bouncing up to mine. "Look at me. I'm surrounded by goddesses. Cassie, Echo, Delilah, Leah…my mom. And then you…you and uncle Jake and daddy, these strong…amazing warriors. Even the people that don't have any powers…Emily, Lucy, Kim, Claire…they're so strong. It's like nothing can ruffle any of you. Nothing can stand in your way. And then there's me. Two of the strongest witches in the world, and they end up with a half-rate psychic and a miserable, clumsy witch child. I'm the weakest one here." She looked down at her own hands.

"Eva…" I couldn't say anything but her name. She shook her head.

"I can't help. Echo's so in over her head, and she keeps pretending she's in control, that she's not just trying to keep afloat. She's so powerful…but she doesn't know how to use it…she's so young. We're all so young. And I'm just dead weight hanging behind her. I can't even stand up to her and tell her she's being crazy."

"It's okay, baby. I'm here. I can take care of you." I promised. "Echo doesn't have to worry about you. I got you."

"So I'll be your dead weight? The weak one for you to protect? I can't do that to you anymore Paul. I won't put you in danger like that."

"It's no danger. I'm tough, Eva. I'm strong." I tried to persuade her. Anything. Anything so she didn't leave me like this.

"The fight is coming, Paul. Its racing toward us…I can't see it, but I can feel the time flowing past us. Like this might be our last year alive. And…in the middle of the fight…what if you're too worried about me to focus? What if you get yourself killed, Paul? I'd still die. I couldn't live without you. I know that." Her eyes were haunted, like ghosts of soldiers and dead friends and family danced behind them. More tears splashed onto the counter, like she'd absorbed too much into herself finally. Too much sadness, too much pain.

"What do you see, Evie?" I asked, frightened of the answer. "What are you keeping from us? Why are you keeping it from us? Don't you think we can handle it?"

"I see horrible things. I see beautiful things." She whispered. "I see death…and I see life." She brought her hand back to her own stomach, pressing her hand against it.

"You see children." I stated, the shock, the disbelief fading away in wonderment. "You see…you can see our children?"

She was quiet, like she didn't want to give me false hope. She turned her head away from me. "Twins." She finally whispered. "A couple years from now. A boy and a girl."

I was shocked, amazed. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until it all whooshed out. "It's all so confusing." She murmured. "I can't make sense of it anymore. One minute, we're all dead. Then we're alive. Then some of us are dead, and some of us are alive, and if I was just better at this I could make sense of it all." She exclaimed in frustration, pounding her small fist on the counter.

"But, Evie, there's a chance." I pressed on. "We have a chance. You don't have to leave me. You can stay."

She was quiet again. My heart sank. "There's more, isn't there?"

"I die." Her voice was just a breath. "Not… not in that future. In that future…I'm so strong, Paul. But…in so many other ones. In every other one, I die. And you die. Sometimes I go first, sometimes you. Either way, we both go."

"No. No, no, no." I couldn't control my mouth anymore. "Eva, you can't. You can't die. I won't let you."

"I know. I can't die. Because then you do." She said softly. "Don't you see? That's why I have to go."

I was quiet again. She reached up a trembling hand. "I don't know who I am, Paul. I'm…I'm only what I am to you and Echo. And you've both been…looking out for me since before I can remember. Always caught me when I fell. Always stood up for me. Always helped me whenever I needed it. And I never learned how to do anything for myself. I'm not strong enough for this fight. I never will be with you guarding me."

I backed away, ducking my head, running my hands through my hair. I wanted to fight with her, to tell her she was wrong, but I kept on searching my head, my memories. Was there ever a moment, where someone hadn't jumped in front of Eva? Was there ever a day where Eva was by herself? And as I looked at her, I knew I couldn't fight. I dropped my hands in defeat.

"So…you're leaving." I whispered. "We're not going to be together anymore."

"Just for right now. Just until I'm stronger. Just until I know who I am, until I figure out what I can do. When I'm stronger, Paul…I'll come back."

"Promise?" I asked, reaching out, taking her hand in mine, bringing it up to my lips. She shivered and nodded, pulling her hand out of my grip.

"I don't know what I'm doing." She admitted, trying desperately to hold back the tears I could hear in her voice.

"I'll be here when you figure it out. Keep yourself safe, Eva. For everybody. If this is what you need…" I had to stop too, the words were so against my nature. I wanted her here, I wanted her safe. I could take care of her, couldn't I?

For the first moment in a long time, I doubted myself. Maybe she was better off, far away. So when the battle came, she wouldn't be right in the middle. She stood, uncertainly backing away. The pull between us was stronger now than it had ever been. I could feel it…like opposites attracting, like gravity, like the laws of physics all being broken at once. And she was trying to pull away from it. She was trying to pull away from all of it. And that black hole was trying to suck us back in.

I stormed past her to the door, wrenching it open. She stood in the middle of my kitchen, the wind tousling her hair like gentle fingers. Like I so wanted to. "Go." The words were like dust in my sandpaper throat. She stared at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"Paul…" Her voice caught in her throat and I reached out, pulling her to the door. My fingers were tight on her small wrist. I pulled her close to me, her body pressing against mine, and I lowered my lips to her. There was heaven in her lips…heaven and the ocean, the wind and the softness of midsummer grass, fire and brimstone…hell. Her small hand tightened in my hair, tears poured silently down her face.

"If you don't go now, I'll never be able to let you leave." I whispered harshly, my lips urgent against hers. She pulled away, but I still held onto her wrist. "Come back, Evie. When you figure it out, you need to come back before I go completely crazy."

"I will." She promised. "I will." My fingers loosened their hold and she slipped away, out of my house, down the sidewalk. She turned to look at me, the moon turning her hair into pale straw, her cheeks flushed with blood, eyes sparkling with tears. She was a ghost in the night, and then she was gone.

I'd like to say I was strong, that I didn't feel the pain as sharp as someone stabbing me through the heart. That my knees didn't buckle, that I didn't end up bent over double, hanging onto the front door for dear life. But I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach, like someone had destroyed me. I wondered if this was what people felt like before they were consumed by Cassie's fire. I wondered if the last thing they saw were hauntingly beautiful violet eyes, just like Eva's.

I leaned back against the door, fighting the urge to puke. I closed my eyes seeking solace in something, anything. Memories of a little girl clinging to my back in the ocean. A princess climbing down her steps, dressed for prom.

And I let myself imagine what Eva could see in her mind. Twins. A boy and a girl running down the rocky paths, strong like Echo and Blaze had been. Eva and I…they'd be cute kids, bright violet eyes and tan skin. And I saw Eva following behind them, stronger than she'd ever been, a small smile dancing on her lips as she looked behind her at me.

But I was just imagining things. And it was just me and the night, with no sweet angel to comfort me. Gravity was gone, and I didn't know when she was coming back. And I shivered when I thought of another future.

A future where Eva died on my grave, sending a little redheaded girl back to fight a future she couldn't stop the first time. A future where the girl I'd helped raise had a substantial hand in my death. A future where we all died. A future without joy or love, only full of pain.

"We can do this Evie." I whispered to the empty night, clutching at my heart. "We can do this."


	61. Chapter 59: Nathan

**(AN) Vote in the poll! And keep reading kids! ;-) **

**Chapter 59: Nathan**

I didn't know it, but my entire existence was about to change. I couldn't feel the strings of fate, chance, destiny…whatever, tightening around my neck, but I could feel the heavy bass beat pumping through the floor above us. I could hear Ruby's fingers tapping along the bookshelves to the same beat. It was just the two of us there…there was no meeting for the coven tonight. We should have been out enjoying our day off…our day of normality. Ruby's fingers were taking on an impatient edge.

"I could have came alone, Ruby." I muttered darkly when she yawned. She rolled her eyes, picking up a slim crystal and twirling it between her fingers.

"I wanted to know why Esther would want to talk to you alone." Ruby answered. "I'm not leaving until I do know."

"Nathan." A voice called out. We both turned to look at Esther standing in front of her office door. Her orange hair was slicked back into a neat ponytail, her eyes were ice cold. She looked at me, then Ruby, staring at her as she spoke. "I said to come alone."

"Anything you want to tell me you can say in front of Ruby." I responded curtly. Esther was still the head of the witches' coven. She had been since the eighties. Ruby liked to joke that it was time for her to just bite the dust. I suppose that's why I wasn't surprised as the two women glared at each other when Esther waved us into her office.

"I have an assignment for you." Esther said.

"Why him?" Ruby asked. It was my turn to roll my eyes. She leaned forward, suspicion gleaming in her eyes.

"I need his unique abilities." Esther snapped back. She sat down behind her desk, turning her laptop around to face us. It was a stupid MySpace page. Ruby laughed snidely.

"Well, yes, he is very good at cyberstalking." Ruby commented.

"Who is that?" I asked, studiously ignoring Ruby. The picture of the page, but her red hair was pulled back into a sever ponytail and she had ridiculously huge sunglasses on, like she thought she was a rock star.

"Look at this one." Ester ordered, clicking a link on the site. Another picture popped up, this time of three girls, one with dark curly hair and warm brown eyes, the other with lighter brown hair and sharp blue eyes, and the last one…she was paler with scarlet hair and a mischievous smile. But what stood out most were her big, sparkling, violet eyes.

Ruby and I went quiet, focusing on the girl. Ruby gasped in recognition first. "It's Beltane." She accused.

"No, it's not." I observed. I pulled memories out of my head, Beltane in a long skirt, swooshing down a stone hallway with a candle in her hand, turning to look at me behind her. A close up on her face as she frowned, same eyes as this girl. "Beltane's face…her features were sharper. This girl is too soft." I murmured.

"Her name is Delilah." Esther explained. "The location listed is just Washington state, no age, nothing more specific."

"How did you find this?" Ruby asked, leaning forward to get a better look at the picture.

"Luck." Esther said condescendingly. "I would guess that this girl…she might be our Beltane's daughter."

"She looks so young." Ruby whispered. "Too young for her eyes."

"Beltane was always small too." I pointed out.

"The smallest things cause the most trouble. The smallest scorpion has the worst bite." Esther waxed philosophically.

"You want him to find her…through her daughter?" Ruby asked, her voice soaring an octave higher. "Do you understand how dangerous that is? Are you willing to simply sacrifice him?" She asked.

"Washington is a big place." I murmured, trying to keep the peace.

"Ah…but I can narrow it down." Esther grinned smugly, scrolling down. There was a comment left on this Delilah's homepage, from a girl named Dawn.

"Are you going to visit your sister this weekend? If I give you cash, can you pick me up a University of Washington hoodie?" Ruby read. "Esther...they sound like babies."

"Beltane has spread her genes…created monsters. They might be just like her." Esther mused. "She was dangerous enough on her own."

"Tracking her through her kids…she's got a life now. She hasn't bothered us in years." Ruby bit her lip, leaning back.

"You won't have to confront her, Nathan. I doubt you'd be able to take her anyway. Simply gather information. Go undercover." Esther explained.

"No. This isn't right." Ruby said, pushing the laptop away from us. "Nate, this isn't right and you know it."

"It wasn't right what she did to Hazel either." Ester said slowly, enunciating every syllable. "She killed Mabon…with no trial, with no justice. Didn't she do the same thing to Hazel?"

My eyes snapped to Esther's, grabbing onto the edge of the table to fight back the raging grief and rage I tried so hard to block out. Ruby growled, leaping up and leaning over the desk.

"We all know what Mabon did. Ostara told us." Ruby whispered dangerously. "And we all know Hazel wasn't innocent."

"I'll do it." I said suddenly, standing and turning away.

"What?" Ruby shrieked. "I won't let you!"

"Thank you Nathan." Esther said smoothly. "I'll email you the details." I nodded curtly, blinking away before Ruby's shocked mouth could form anymore words, back to the apartment I shared with Ruby. I wasn't surprised when she stormed into my room mere seconds later.

"What the hell are you thinking?" She asked. "You can't just…even if what Beltane did was wrong, her kids are innocent, Nate! You can't do this to them!"

"It's the most sense Esther has ever made." I replied, steely calm, pulling out my suitcase. Ruby reached over, shoving it away from me.

"Mabon deserved what he got. To be honest, I'm surprised Ostara, Atham, and Hope never did it." She whispered. "And Hazel used you, Nathan."

"She loved me." I said fiercely.

"I love you!" Ruby exclaimed. "She was a bitch! She earned her death too!"

I threw my hand out, Ruby slammed up against the wall. She didn't try to break free as I blinked in front of her, but she stared me defiantly in the eye.

"Don't talk about her like that Ruby. She was changing. She could have changed."

"Don't do this Nate. You'll regret it, I promise you." She begged. I kissed her forehead, pulling away. She slumped against the wall. "I'm not watching you do this, Nathan!" She yelled, twirling out the door. I heard the apartment door slam, heard her footsteps pounding down the hall. And for the first time in hundreds of years…I felt completely alone.

Ruby hadn't spoken to me since. She'd vacated the apartment completely. I was emailed a new life by Esther, the life of a boy who could have gone to the University of Washington, a guy who could fit in.

But there was nothing there. It rained until I couldn't get the wet smell out of my clothes. When it didn't rain, there was still no sunlight. What little color I had leeched right out of my skin. When Ruby called, I didn't answer the phone.

I was thinking of going back to New York. Finding a redheaded, violet-eyed girl shouldn't be that difficult, but I looked around campus every single day. Every redhead was scrutinized, but they all had normal eyes. This was a waste of time…useless. It had been so long anyway, maybe it was better just to let Beltane live her life.

I downed a double of Jim Bean at the bar, staring at the green lights. I'd already surpassed one too many by that point, I was just waiting for oblivion to take over.

"Alright, alright." Said the girl next to me. I turned to watch them out of the corner of my eye. They were both young, too young to be in this bar. But they were beautiful…I could see how they'd snuck in. "Listen, if you have your dad's metabolism, like I do, there's only one way you're gonna get a buzz." The one girl explained happily.

"Can I take these damn sunglasses off?" The other girl complained. There were both wearing huge sunglasses that wrapped around their faces.

"No!" The other girl swatted her hand away. "Coco, we are rock stars tonight. And we are going to wear our sunglasses at night, damnnit."

"I should have stayed at the apartment." The other girl murmured, fidgeting with the glasses.

"Can I have twelve shots of vodka please?" The other girl said, slamming some money on the counter.

"Emma! Twelve? Eva got drunk off three!" Coco exclaimed.

"You're both going to die of alcohol poisoning." I muttered. Emma laughed.

"Who asked you?" She said, turning back to the bartender. She lined the shots up in a row.

"Alright, six each. You start at that end, I start over here. Whoever finishes last buys next round." Emma explained. Coco took hold of the shot glass at her end and Emma counted. When she got to three they both tipped back the shot glasses, going down the row. Emma was done first, slamming the glass on the table seconds before Coco.

"Queen of the bar!" She declared.

"Ugh." Coco moaned.

"Oh c'mon. You'll start to feel it in a bit." Emma teased.

"They'll be taking you out of here on a stretcher." I accused again. The girls looked at me again, now annoyed.

"Mad cause we don't have balls and we can probably still out drink you?" Emma taunted. Coco laughed, dragging the girl away.

"C'mon Emmy, we didn't come to get into a fight." She coaxed. "It's Liv's turn to clean up the blood and she isn't even here."

I watched as they wondered off to the dance floor arm in arm. I sighed, turning to the bartender and motioning for another drink.

"Those girls." The man said. "Great for business, if you know what I mean." He laughed, sending the drink my way.

"Underage girls dying of alcohol poisoning. Great for any business, I'm sure." I remarked, downing the next drink as quickly as the last.

"She's not joking. Emma has been in here before, and I've never seen a girl drink as much as she does and still walk out of here." The bartender said gravely. "I'm considering marrying her."

"You wish!" Emma exclaimed, coming up from behind me. She pulled her sunglasses off, turning to look at me. "What's your problem?"

I wanted to make some sort of witty, sarcastic retort, so I looked up at her. She was leaning on the bar, her hair mused, cheeks flushed, blue eyes sparkling. Somehow, her eyes just drew me in, made me think of the earth from outer space, beautiful and full of life. And completely out of my reach.

"You're too young to be here." I said, standing. I clumsily kicked the bar stool and she giggled.

"You're too young to be telling me what to do." She pointed out.

"Well then, can I tell you that you're too beautiful to be in a place like this?" I asked. She looked startled.

"Y'know…typically the boys hit on Echo. Not me." I looked behind her, true to her word, the girl she called Echo was surrounded by boys in the corner, standing against the wall.

"Well, if her parents really named her fucking Echo, she deserves some good luck." I commented. "You're not worried about her?"

"She's feisty when she's riled. If they get too close, she'll take care of them. Or call her boyfriend. Or her dad." Emma explained.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I offered casually. She bit her lip, looking at me from beneath her eyelashes, as if she was trying to determine whether or not to leave and cut her losses. But she slid into the bar stool next to me, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Why not?" She asked out loud.

"To new friends?" I said casually, calling the bartender over. Emma smiled.

"New friends." She agreed.


	62. Chapter 60: God's Light

**(AN) In my opinion, this is one of the most important chapters, character development wise, for Eva. Up until this point in time, she had no purpose or driving force in her life besides Paul and Echo. She didn't really feel as if she was made to do anything. Here, she discovers her real passion. **

**Chapter 59: God's Light**

**(EVA)**

When I drank, I didn't dream like I usually did. I still dreamed…but I wasn't as aware. I could drift peacefully…and I often didn't know where or when I was. It was more like dreaming, less like being a prophet. I didn't mind it a bit.

I dreamed of my mother in a blue dress, her tumbling curls blowing in the wind as she held my father's hand. I dreamed of her surrounded by candles, I dreamed of her walking down smoky streets, all alone.

I dreamed of a car crashing into a light post on a street corner.

I saw a girl with a perfect face waiting at a street corner, a light that kept on changing, although no cars ever came.

I dreamed of Paul's skin against mine, of being warm everywhere.

I dreamed of an ocean at night, the water lapping gently against the shore. I dreamed of a girl and a boy. "Time isn't a line, like you think it is." The girl said gently, digging her hands in the sand and letting it drop against her bare skin. The boy lay next to her, his eyes closed peacefully. "It's a series of interlocking circles. All on top of another, all interlinked, just like you say everything else is. If this moment doesn't happen…many, many others never happen. With each decision…we kill thousands of possible futures. And open hundreds of them."

"You think too much, Kitty." He murmured, a small smile dancing on his lips.

"Endless…a swirling ocean of possibilities." She continued on, her wide shining eyes catching the light. I couldn't see what color they were, but they were innocent…beautiful and sparkling.

"I love it when you wax on so poetically." He said with a twinge of amusement. The girl rolled her eyes, straddling him and laying against his chest. He brought his arm up to drape it around her shoulders.

"If this moment doesn't happen, what futures do we kill?" She asked softly, breathlessly. The boy's eyes opened, reflecting back hers. "If it does happen, what futures do we kill?"

"We don't kill anything. We create." The boy answered, his lips pressing against hers. And at the moment I felt a warm happiness I hadn't felt since I was a child curling through my stomach. And I saw flashes and glimmers of four children running through the forest, crashing through leaves and branches.

And then I woke up. My eyes blinked open, glaring at the bright sunlight streaming in through the open curtains. Not my open curtains, I noted sourly. I rolled over, shaking the girl beside me.

"Hey Liv?" I said softly, shaking her.

"Mrumph…" She made a sort of weird animalistic noise. I giggled softly.

"Thanks for letting me crash here. I'm gonna go home." I explained. She made some other noise, rolling over and pulling her comforter over her face. I stood, examining myself in the mirror. Besides for my bloodshot eyes and slightly tangled curls, I looked fine. I closed the curtains on my way out of her room.

The living room was deserted, although for some reason there were two more empty glasses and another empty bottle on the table. I'd been at their place often enough to know how to clean up, and I quietly picked up the glasses, sitting them in the dishwasher, and grabbed the empty liquor bottle and tossed it lightly into their recycling bin. I wanted to swear that Liv and I had cleaned everything up before we went to bed.

I almost made it to the door, if I hadn't have stopped to clean up, I would have. Then I heard a sharp scream.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I whipped my head around, stepping away from the door almost as if the scream had been directed towards me.

Liv's door flew open and she stumbled out bleary eyed, turning to look at me. "What the fuck…"

Emma's door slammed open, taking a sizeable chunk of plaster out of the wall. I winced, drawing back into the corner as a tall man stormed out. He had longish brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin. Liv groaned.

"If I would have known you were fucking crazy I wouldn't have come home with you!" He bellowed back into Emma's room, turning on his heel and heading straight for me and the door. His eyes slid across me, dismissing me almost, until his eyes met mine. Then he stopped, staring.

"Hey, dude, you gotta go." Liv said, stepping forward. His stare was…piercing, icy. It made me cold right down to my bones. I shrank back farther against the wall, pulling my eyes to the floor.

"Who are you?" He hissed. My cheeks flushed red. I didn't know how to answer, or what the answer was.

Something else slammed and someone grabbed his wrist, yanking him harshly away from me. "Get out." Emma's command was low, dangerous. It was the same voice Sam used when he meant business, and I'd only heard it once or twice. Her blue eyes met his and he threw off her hand, turning and wrenching open the door, slamming it on the way out.

The apartment was stonily silent as Emma glared at the door. Her fist was trembling, as was her jaw.

"Eva, are you okay?" Liv asked, rushing forward, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"I'm fine, who was that?" I asked, trying to keep the tremor out of my voice.

"Nathan. I forgot his last name." Emma said sourly.

"What'd he do?" Summer asked, gliding across the living room, resting her cheek against Emma's shoulder.

"Told me I was a good enough lay being as drunk as I was." Emma swore a couple of times, shaking off Summer's hand.

"You know how to pick them." Liv said, gently rubbing my shoulder.

"Shut up." Emma demanded, glaring at Liv before she turned, slamming the door to her room again. We all stared after her.

"I should go." I muttered.

"Are you going to be okay? Want me to come with you?" Liv asked.

"Nah, go back to bed. I'll be fine." I smiled, although it didn't seem real. But she nodded absently, staring at Emma's door the same way Summer was. I took that opportunity to sneak out the door.

It had gotten colder out, and I wrapped my jacket tight around my frame as I took the steps, pulling my hood up. The wind hit me as soon as I stepped outside and I shivered, taking off at a brisk pace toward my own apartment.

I looked over my shoulder as I walked, unable to shake the feeling I was being followed. Like somebody was staring hard at my back. But the streets were crammed with people commuting to work. If anybody was looking at me, I couldn't tell. I chalked it up to paranoia.

As I walked the traffic thinned out closer to campus. Not many students were out this early, those that were hurried past. I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was approaching me, something dangerous. I picked up my speed, my breath creating a cloud in the air.

I watched as a car sped down the street. Suddenly I was stopped by a feeling of awful déjà vu. That car. That street corner.

I wanted to say something, to warn the woman driving the car. I saw her drop her eyes from the road for a second, missing the giant puddle flooding the street. But my mouth was locked. I stopped, frozen, as she hydroplaned, the car careening out of control, spinning across the street, right into the light post.

My body moved before I thought about it, running toward the car. I stopped, looking in the window, the woman was completely still, her head laying against the window. "Ma'am?" I said quietly. "Ma'am!" No response, nothing. Then I heard crying. I pulled back, startled, looking into the backseat.

I had run out of swear words in my head as I looked at the baby in the back. I wrenched open the door, reaching across and turning the car off. The woman didn't move. I unlocked the back door, picking up the baby from his carseat.

"You're okay." I cooed awkwardly. "You're mama is going to be okay."

I fished in my pocket for my phone, pulling it out and dialing 911, reaching down to take the woman's pulse, thankful that I'd asked Carlisle how to do it once out of curiosity. She was alive…unconscious, but alive.

"You can't move a trauma victim." A voice said as I unbuckled the woman's seatbelt. I looked up, banging my head off the doorframe in the process. The baby was still crying in my arms, nothing I seemed to do could quiet him. But when I looked up, the brown eyes that met mine made my annoyance turn to fury.

"Were you following me?" I asked breathlessly, for some reason my fingers curling tightly.

"Chill. I live over here too."

"Help me." I said, pushing the child into his arms. He stepped back, looking at me.

"What?" He asked. It would have been amusing, if it wasn't so urgent.

"She's pinned underneath the steering wheel. And I can smell gasoline leaking. Hold him." I pressed the kid into his arms and he held him just as awkwardly as I had as I reached under, trying to push the wheel up. My feeble upper body strength just wasn't going to cut it. I looked over my shoulder, noticing this boy watching me.

"Nathan, right?" I asked. He nodded, keeping the kid at arm's length.

"It's cold. You have to make sure he's warm. And pay goddamn attention to him." I swore. Nathan looked back down, and I took that opportunity to lightly flick my wrist up, the metal protesting as my powers shoved it back up. I gently pulled the woman out, nearly toppling under her weight, walking a couple feet away and placing her against a building.

"Thank you for your help." I said dryly, taking the baby he held out to me immediately.

"You're strong for a little person." He commented as I turned back to the woman, looking at the cut on her head. It didn't look too bad. I turned back to ask Nathan if he could kindly shut up, but when I turned back around, he was gone.

The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital. The EMT's had made me come anyway. I apparently looked like I was slipping into shock. But I'd been declared fine, and given a cup of coffee as I waited for the woman I'd helped to wake up.

"Miss Luwen?" The doctor came up with a bright smile. "She's awake now. She'd like to see you."

"Thank you." I said, picking up my jacket.

"You were pretty brave." The doctor said. I shrugged.

"It was the right thing to do." I answered.

"And humble. Maybe you should think about being a doctor Miss." She suggested, leading me to the room. I stopped outside the door, watching as a man stood above the hospital bed and the woman held her child in her arms.

"Miss Luwen, this is Christina and her husband, Richard." The doctor introduced. The woman looked up, beaming at me, tears running down her face.

"I…I just wanted to stay and make sure you were okay." I stuttered, embarrassed.

"You're the girl who saved us?" The woman asked.

"Oh, no, I just helped a little." I muttered.

"Thank you." The man gushed. "Thank you so much."

And I looked up from my shoes at that family and I felt something within me swell. I'd heard the saying before…that when you found your calling in life, God's light shone through you. And I'd seen it before, my mother raising me, Echo singing sad love songs, Delilah dancing, Jacob's big hands shoved deep into the guts of a car. I'd never felt that light in myself before…I thought I lacked it…that I just wasn't good at anything. And I felt something around me shift and change.

I could be like Carlisle. I could use my own gifts…my own talents, to save people. I could guarantee many people longer, healthier lives. And I wanted to do that, I yearned to do that. Maybe I wouldn't be good at it right away…but eventually, I could be.

"No." I whispered softly, staring at their family. "No, thank you."


	63. Chapter 61: Still Waters

**(AN) Another important chapter. For all characters involved. **

**Chapter 61: Still Waters**

**(ECHO)**

The clatter of the bright Monday morning was loathsome. I was quite afraid I hadn't gotten over my sickness from Saturday night. And Eva hadn't even had the nerve to come over to my room and talk to me. She just came home with a stack of forms and library books, I hadn't seen her since. And I'd been too irritated to go see her across the hall.

The professor was already droning as I slipped in the lecture hall door. Christian was right beside it, his eyes didn't move to me, but he casually pulled his bag off the seat next to him. I sat down quietly, quickly getting out my notebook and digging for my pen.

"You're late." He whispered. I grimaced.

"Alright dad." I half groaned, flipping open my notebook.

"Missed you, Coelle." He said softly. I felt my cheeks flushed and I looked up at him, leaning over to lightly peck his cheek.

"Missed you too Christian." I said warmly, laying my head against his arm. He smiled, kissing the top of my head.

"Today we're going to talk about a classic Greek myth, one of the most rewritten of all time, the myth of Persephone." He clicked the computer and a slide popped up of a Renaissance painting, a young woman being thrust up out of a dark cave. I chuckled darkly.

"Seriously?" I asked. Christian shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Be quiet and pay attention. No snide comments like during Daphne and Apollo." Chris commanded.

"I was just saying if I was being pursued by a guy so ridiculous, I wouldn't mind being a tree either." I commented. He just shook his head again.

"There are many versions of this myth, although Ovid's version is a personal favorite of mine. In Ovid's myth, there is a grand earthquake, which causes Hades to rise from the underworld. Aphrodite sees him, and commands him to shoot an arrow into Hades, which causes him to fall for the maiden goddess, Persephone…"

_There was no need for arrows._ Something whispered. I turned, looking at the students around me. All of them were staring straight ahead or playing with cell phones under their desks. I shook my head, laying it back down on Christian's arm.

"Persephone, playing with the daughters of Oceans on the fields of Sicily, moves away from them to pluck a beautiful Narcissus, the daffodil. When she plucks the flower from the earth, the ground underneath her opens up and Hades seizes her, carrying her off to become the queen of the Underworld…"

_That's not how it happened._ The voice was now gripped with fury. I shifted, but before I could look around again the room faded from my sight. I lost control…feeling of my limbs. I was watching an ocean at night…a man waiting on the shore. A woman coming from the ocean. A woman that looked exactly like me…dressed in something sheer, something that moved just like the waves.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers." Christian's smooth voice came from the man. A glimpse of white in the woman's smile, my smile, my voice as she spoke. Like music.

"I've heard the dangers…and I know of you, the god who decides men's fate with the roll of dice." The world was quiet as I watched Christian and I meet on the sand. His hands hung by his sides, but I reached for him.

"Hades…" My voice whispered. "I've seen you from beneath the waves. And you are no stranger to me." I brought up his hand, cold, always so cold, to my heart. And he smirked, leaning down.

Something cracking brought me back to reality. I looked down to see Christian's pencil strewn in pieces all over the desk. I looked up at him, wide eyed, as the students around us started to gather their things and move out of the room.

"What was that?" He asked, his voice harsher, like he'd been dragged through time. I stood automatically, pulling together all of my things and dumping them in my bag. He stood after me, following me out of the room.

"Echo, Echo!" He yelled. I turned on my heel, he nearly ran into me. His smoldering eyes reflecting mine back.

Something snapped in me and I reached him, kissing him like I'd never kissed him…like I'd never kissed anyone. There was a hunger in it, a fierce desire that felt like I was a storm, a hurricane. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me back with just as much passion. His hands, so familiar, more familiar now than ever before, gripped my waist.

I knew something in him burst as well, an ocean that had finally overflowed it's banks as he pressed me against the wall. "Christian." I whispered his name. "Christian…Christian…"

"Fuck classes." He muttered, letting go of me and taking my hand. We walked down the corridors, I couldn't stop the feeling of electricity, couldn't stop the fact his smell had taken over my mind, couldn't think of anything about his hands roaming over my body…

_Somewhere dark, somewhere warm. Chris ran his hands over these dark flowers…they lit up, sparkling green and blue, just like my ocean. I reached up, letting the thin sheath of material fall from my curves. "The willing victim." He mused softly, his eyes roaming over me. I felt the warm glow of something in my heart._

_"Bring me my final hour." I teased as his tunic joined mine on the floor. _

"Chris, Chris. Here." I couldn't speak clearly, my thoughts were all jumbled. I pulled him into an empty classroom, putting my hands on him, blinking us to my room. I paused, checking for Eva. Nobody was there. Then Christian was pressing against me again, lifting me up, running his hands through my hair.

_"Persephone…" His groan was beautiful music as we lowered ourselves to the softness of a bed, of layers of silk and satin. My warm hands ran over every cold muscle, his eyes constantly looked into mine, I smiled at him. _

_"Why did you always love me from afar?" I asked, my lips inches from his._

_"I wanted to see you in the sunshine." He offered. Our lips met. _

Something ripped, I'm pretty sure it was my shirt. Mini explosions went off all over my body, something else ripped, his shirt. I could feel his cool hands over my stomach, we fell onto my bed, our lips couldn't disconnect for more than a few seconds as we clumsily pulled clothing off, fumbled hastily with zippers and belts.

_This was right. In the darkness, our bodies joined together as he entered me, gasping for air, moaning as every single nerve lit on fire. My thighs parting for him, my eyes locking with his, our fingers interlocking…_

I couldn't have formed words if I wanted to. His lips were somewhere, pressing against my overheated skin, his mouth was somewhere else completely, whispering things against my skin. His hands roamed freely, I just closed my eyes, arching my back as he slid into me. His name was the only thing I could remember. Christian…Hades…Christian…

_"Someday they'll tell our stories." I whispered as we lay next to each other. _

_"They'll paint me as the villain." He answered. _

We were perfect, moving in a rhythm only we knew, a song drumming in our heads. Something that swelled with us, something that was very quickly spinning a web between us. And he moaned my name, I felt like a volcano exploded inside me and we collapsed, breathing heavily, I found his hand with mine, laying my head on his chest and intertwining our fingers. We were completely quiet, the remnants of our clothing littered around the room.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. "That wasn't….I don't know what happened."

My thoughts were spiraling back to Earth now and I sat up, looking at him. His eyes were closed, his lips set in a grimace.

"Neither do I, Chris. Christian, look at me." I pleaded. His eyes opened, focusing immediately on mine. "Chris…I think…I think that maybe we're part of something a lot bigger than us. A lot bigger than my family. Bigger…bigger than Pandora even. And I think…maybe we were..."

"We were what?" He asked.

"We were _them_. Why else would this have happened to us, Chris? Why else would that story do this to us? Did you feel it? Did you see it?"

He closed his eyes again, resting his head against mine. "I'm scared Coelle. I'm scared of what's going to happen to us."

"It's okay baby." I soothed. "We're going to be okay, me and you. We just need each other, okay?" I laid down next to him, my entire body suddenly felt too heavy to function. "Stay with me, Chris. We'll make it through."

"We will." He murmured. "Go to sleep, Coelle."

"This changes everything, doesn't it Christian?" I asked softly.

"Yes, including my chances for survival, yet again, as soon as anyone hears about this." He joked, leaning over to kiss my cheek. "Sleep."

**(TYLER)**

I didn't know why I was there. Glutton for punishment, I guess. It's why my truck was parked in front of their townhouse, the music blasting. I'd been sitting there for the last ten minutes, debating whether to actually go and knock.

Something snapped me out of my reverie. An insistant, sharp tap on the window. I turned the truck off, looking out through the dirty glass at a pair of dark brown eyes examining me sharply. I rolled down the window, turning the radio way down.

"Can I help you?" I asked curtly, almost daring her to say anything else.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You're the one parked outside my house." The girl said, brushing back short, dark curls. "I was thinking maybe you were going to suicide. I didn't want my little sister to see a dead body."

"I'm not parked in front of your house." I muttered darkly.

"I knew you were waiting for Echo. You're from the same tribe as her?" She asked.

"So, I have tan skin and dark hair, I'm native?" I asked sourly.

"I have curly hair and I'm pale as a ghost, so I generally consider myself English." She retorted quickly.

"Leave me alone." I said, beginning to roll up the window.

"It's cold, you're wasting gas. Echo and Eva usually don't come home until closer to five."

At the mention of Eva's name my face fell and I looked away quickly. She was quiet for a moment. "Are you a friend of theirs?"

"I grew up with them. I'm leaving on a trip…thought I'd come to say goodbye." I remarked gruffly.

"I'm making coffee." She offered. "I live right next door. You might as well stop polluting in this rust bucket of yours." As if to punctuate her statement my gas light blinked on. I groaned.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" I asked, exasperated.

"Yep. But I'm an optimist. If I give a hobo money and he buys booze, I just figure he has something to celebrate."

"So, if you invite me into your house, I'll only rob you if I'm in desperate need?" I asked.

"Yep! Come on!" She said brightly. I opened the car door cautiously, unfolding myself out of the truck. She looked up at me and I finally got a good look at her. She was about average height, dressed in ragged old jeans and a beat up baggy t-shirt, a pair of converse on her feet.

"Well, at least I won't have to stand on a stool to reach the coffee." She said, rolling her eyes. "Jesus, are you all giants?"

"We live to serve the shorter people of the world." I mocked. She laughed, and for the first time in a very long time, I couldn't help but smile as she waltzed back up the sidewalk, turning to look at me as we reached the door.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Lettie." She said as she opened the door.

"Tyler." I offered.

"Your parents should have named you Atlas." She said as I ducked through the door. The house was cozy…it felt sort of like home. "Are you ready, Atty? I make a mean cup of coffee."

"Yeah." I agreed. "I think I am."


	64. Chapter 62: Things Have Changed

**(AN) The song is "That Green Gentleman" by Panic! At the Disco. Also, isn't this the cutest, happiest chapter in awhile?**

**Chapter 62: Things Have Changed**

**(NICOLETTE)**

_Things are shaping up to be pretty odd_

_Little deaths in musical beds_

_So it seems I'm someone I've never met_

I'd forgotten what it was like to have a boy in my house. He looked comically out of place in my kitchen, his hands shoved in his jeans, head bowed. He was tall enough that his head almost brushed the ceiling. I took the coffee pot and grabbed the first mug out of the cupboard. I poured the coffee into it.

"Sugar, creamer?" I asked.

"I don't even really like coffee." He announced.

"That's surprising." I mused.

"Why?" He asked. I turned to look at him.

"I figured you were one of those tough guys. You drive a truck, drink your coffee black, take your whiskey on the rocks, and rip phonebooks in half." I admitted. He ducked his head a bit, running his hand through his hair almost sheepishly. He was half smiling…it was cute, boyish.

"Well, I'd hate to disappoint. Do you have a phone book?" He asked.

"Pft. Do they even still make phone books?" I asked dismissively, drinking the coffee I'd poured for him. He laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess that's fair." He replied. "Nice mug."

I paused, disoriented, looking downward. I blushed as I looked at the mug…my sister's favorite mug. The one with dancing carebears. I groaned.

"Would you believe me if I said it's my little sister's?" I asked.

"Yeah, okay." He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Really, it's Belle's…" I said, turning to put the mug on the counter. Unfortunately, in my rush and embarrassment, I knocked over the open bottle of creamer on the counter. It spilled, splashing over the granite and onto the tile floor. "Fuck!" I swore, stepping back.

"Here, let me help." Tyler said, moving forward.

`"No, it's okay, I can get it." I said, flustered. I turned around, too quickly, looking for the mop. My foot slipped in the puddle of creamer, and I felt myself careening backwards out of control. I closed my eyes, grasping wildly for the counter, bracing for impact.

Two very strong arms wrapped around me tightly. The impact never came. I kept my eyes closed.

"Are you alright? Lettie?" He prodded.

"Please end my life right now." I begged.

"Sorry." His voice was thick with laughter. "My dad taught me never to kill pretty girls."

I opened my eyes, staring up into his brown ones. He was trying, very hard, not to crack a smile. Although he was obviously failing. His eyes were sparkling with suppressed laughter. "I'm not going to sit you back up until I know you can stand."

My thoughts were racing, trying to think of some sort of recovery. He was very warm, I could feel his body heat through his shirt. And the muscles in his arms… "Do you work out?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Huh?" He asked, stunned.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean to…I meant…oh my god." I blubbered, covering my face with my hands.

"Lettie!" The door swung open and I turned my head, just in time to see Belle stop short in the door. Tyler quickly straightened, spinning me so I was upright and facing her. She looked from me, to him, to the mess on the floor.

"Belle, I swear to god this is totally not what it looks like." I said quickly.

"I know." She said, tilting her head to the side just as I was about to launch into a detailed, rambling explanation.

"Buh?" I stopped. She giggled.

"You're way too awkward for this to be what it looks like." She looked up at Tyler, wrinkling her nose. "Mom always said she was too self-conscious to pick up boys."

"I've figured that out." He said, looking down at me with a small smile. Then he looked back at Belle, giving her a small wave. "You must be the little sister with the carebear mug. Belle? I'm Tyler."

"Nice to meet you." She said sweetly.

"He's from Echo and Eva's hometown. He came to visit, but they're not there. He was just outside so I invited him in." I finished the explanation, still blushing furiously.

"Echo's there now." Belle said as I grabbed the mop, staring down at the floor.

"What? She has class now." I said severely.

"She was on the back porch, her boyfriend's there. What's his name again?" Belle asked.

"Christian." Tyler and I both answered. My answer was simple…the way Tyler said his name, it made him sound like something to be dreaded.

"I wanted to know if we could go over and hang out with them. Echo said she's ordering a pizza and she said we could come over." Belle weaseled. "And we have to go over and drop him off anyway." She pointed a thumb at Tyler.

"I can probably make it over there myself." He defended.

Belle giggled. "Then how in the world did you end up at my house?" She asked brightly.

"Is your homework done Belle?" I asked. She sighed, producing a few papers from her bag with a flourish.

"I did it in study hall." She said, placing them on the counter. She then grabbed a rag and started to sponge up the creamer on the counter. "Did you do yours?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'll do mine tonight, after you go to bed." I responded.

"It's not healthy to never sleep like you do, Lettie." Belle started. I sent her a glare over my shoulder that she ignored. "Tell her to sleep, Tyler."

"Another wise thing my dad taught me, don't get in the middle of two girls fighting." Tyler said quickly.

"Wise man, your dad." I said, wringing out the mop.

"Yeah, the only reason he's so wise is cause he's done all the things he tells me not to do." Tyler half-laughed.

"Yeah, well you start looking vampiric, or old, I don't want to hear it." Belle said, tossing back her long curls.

"Alright, let's go." I said, throwing the mop in the corner. "Anything to get you to shut your mouth."

Belle beamed at me, tossing me my coat. Tyler followed us out the door as I locked it behind us. He waited for me before following Belle next door. She knocked quickly. The door opened almost immediately, to the lovely girl that was my next door neighbor.

Echo wasn't like every other girl in the world, neither was Eva. I couldn't quite put my finger on what was different about them…the same sort of different that I could sense in Tyler. She was beautiful…more of a goddess than a woman. But there was something in her unusual violet eyes that screamed of secrets.

Her eyes went from Belle, to me…then stopping at Tyler. She stopped, shocked. "Ty?" She said, not opening the door anymore. "Ty, what are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye." He said softly. Echo frowned.

"Christian is…" She started. I pulled away awkwardly.

"Your boyfriend isn't going to stop me from saying goodbye to my girls." Tyler said lowly. I put my hands on Belle's shoulders. She looked up at me, her forehead wrinkled.

Echo opened the door, grabbing Tyler in a tight hug. "I see you picked up the girls next door too." She said.

"What can I say? The girls, they love me." He teased. I blushed again, ducking my head.

"Oh, ignore him Lettie. He's always been like this." Echo said sweetly, pulling us all into her house. Christian was sitting on the couch, a video game controller in his lap. He looked up as Tyler and Echo entered the house.

**(TYLER)**

_I never said I'd leave the city_

_I never said I'd leave this town_

_A falling out we won't tiptoe about_

Echo didn't even smell human anymore. The whole house reeked of vampire. It was like Christian had just rubbed himself all over everything, including Echo…okay, my hands started to shake. I clenched them tightly. I did not want to continue with that train of thought at all. The only thing that helped was the fresh clean scent of Lettie and Belle. I took a deep breath of clean outdoor air before I crossed the threshold. Christian straightened immediately, he could have been made from stone the way he looked at Echo and me. I couldn't decide if he was jealous, or afraid I'd lose my cool.

"Christian, this is Tyler." Echo said, pulling me forward. The leech stood, his eyes boring into mine.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." He said formally.

"Yeah, I bet." I snorted.

"What are you playing?" Belle asked, darting forward and sitting next to Christian. I tensed. She was little…she reminded me of Dawn. Echo simply glared at me. Lettie…awkward little Lettie, was staring at the wall.

"Do you want something to drink, Lettie?" Echo asked, slipping past her and into the kitchen. I followed them, standing in the archway between the kitchen and living room so I could watch Christian. Echo slammed the fridge door a bit too hard when she got out a pitcher of iced tea. I smirked.

"I found your friend outside your apartment." Lettie said, leaning back against the counter.

"Really?" Echo turned and looked at me, wary.

"Yep. I thought you had class till later." I lied. I'd actually been working up the courage to knock on the door to see if anyone was even home.

"I know you better than that Ty." Echo said quickly. Lettie picked up her glass quickly and hid her face behind it.

The doorbell rang and Lettie quickly put the glass down. "I bet that's the pizza, I'll get it." She said, darting out of the kitchen. Echo paused, looking at me.

"What are you really doing here?" She asked immediately. "I swear to God, Ty, Eva's having a hard enough time as it is…"

"I meant it. I'm really here…just to say goodbye. I couldn't just…leave things like they were, Coco. I'm not heartless, although I wish I was. You remember that feeling, right?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"Be nice to Christian. I mean it Tyler. And don't be dragging Lettie and Belle into this, they're harmless." She warned.

"Heh, I figured that last part out. They're cute girls." I admitted.

Echo just shook her head. Lettie came back into the kitchen, Belle trailing on her heels. She was holding the pizzas in her hands. Echo reached for them, her hand just brushing Lettie's. They both recoiled instantly.

"Sorry, static electricity?" Lettie said, her voice a question.

"Must have been, let's try this again." Echo said, quickly scooping up the pizzas effortlessly, placing them on the counter. That's how I ended up sitting on their back porch stoop, a piece of pizza in my hands, as Belle and Echo made a pile of leaves that had fallen off the big oak tree in between their two small yards. Christian was really the one doing most of the raking, Echo and Belle were just throwing leaves at each other.

I was sitting next to Lettie, I'd learned from Christian her full name was Nicolette. "I've never jumped in a leaf pile." She admitted as Belle jumped into the one Christian had just finished. Echo pulled Christian in with her, leaves were stuck in all their hair.

"Really? What kind of child were you?" I asked, amused.

"I don't know. We really only had this one tree. And dad wasn't really outdoorsy. I never even really knew people did this anymore until Echo…"

I heard the front door open, heard gentle footsteps inside, Eva. Echo's head turned, almost in response to someone calling her name. Someone I couldn't hear. Her eyes clouded, she frowned. I heard Eva's footsteps getting closer to the backdoor. That's when I stood, easily lifting Nicolette off her feet as she was still talking. She let out a little scream.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, indignant.

"Throwing you in a pile of leaves. Don't worry, my sister loved it when she was a kid.

"Tyler put me down right now." She demanded.

"Nope. I'm adding to your childhood." I explained patiently. She was about to protest more, so I gently heaved her into the pile of leaves. Belle started laughing, her hysterical giggles masked the back door opening. Echo covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Real mature Ty." Eva called from the back door. I turned slightly, just enough to catch a glimpse of the setting sun in her hair, before I was caught off guard by a flurry of leaves. I turned, shocked, to see Lettie laughing too. That's when Echo tackled me.

"You're really leaving?" Echo asked as we walked back to the front of her townhouse. "You won't stay?"

Eva kicked a rock quietly. Belle and Lettie were chattering behind us with Christian.

"No. I think some time alone would do me good." I said. "Keep me in mind, girls." I leaned down, hugging Echo tightly. I didn't touch Eva, a mistake I soon realized as she reached for me, hugging me.

"I'm sorry Ty." She said softly. I couldn't be mad at her in that moment, instead I just kissed her forehead.

"It's alright, I'll be okay." I said gently as Echo pulled her away from me. Chris waved as they entered their house.

"Belle, go shower." Lettie said, exasperated, pushing Belle toward the house. Belle rolled her eyes, entering Lettie's home.

"Where are you going to? You never said." Lettie asked.

"I don't know yet. Just…wherever feels right, I guess." I shrugged.

"Must be pretty cool. I wish I could just take off." Lettie said wistfully.

"Afraid of disappointing the rents?" I asked casually. A flash of pain ran across her pain. I instantly felt terrible.

"My parents died. Over the summer. I've gotta stay with Belle." She said simply.

"I'm sorry. That…that sucks." I said, although it didn't seem like enough.

"I like you, you're pretty cool. Next time you're in town, come say hi. I'll be here." She said, resigned. I nodded.

"Yeah, I will. Promise." I said quickly.

"Good, now I'm going to go inside and unleash all the crazy and clumsy I've been trying to hold in." She said, walking back to her house. "Bon voyage, Tyler!"

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled, opening the door, tripping over the threshold, and closing it behind her. I just shook my head in wonder.

There was something…special about Nicolette. I just wished I could put my finger on it.

_Things have changed for me, and that's okay_

_I'm on my way, and I say_

_Things have changed for me_


	65. Chapter 63: Snow White’s Story

**(AN) Sadder than I thought it would be. **

**Chapter 63: Snow White's Story**

**(RUBY) **

He didn't belong here.

I was sitting at a diner…one just across from the awful motel I'd checked into that morning. I hadn't slept in awhile, although I'd long since lost track of days. He looked like he hadn't slept either…staring morosely into his plate. But there was something else there…something in the ripple of his muscles under his shirt. Danger…a hunter. I'd never seen a boy like him before…never in so many years…tall, strong, but something kind about him. A certain kind of mercy.

No, he didn't belong here.

**(Tyler)**

She didn't belong here.

She barely touched the food in front of her, although she seemed to drink more coffee than many of the old men lingering, staring at her. Snow White…pale as a ghost, hair darker than night, without a fleck or sheen of color, but why I called her that was her lips…ruby red. So flush against her skin, they almost looked like blood. I'd never seen a girl like her before…everything from her heels, the short skirt that had slipped a little crooked, and the lace that barely covered her chest. I wished I could see her eyes…the ones that were covered by mirrored sunglasses she never once touched. They were a shield…like she was trying to protect herself.

No, she didn't belong here.

**(Ruby)**

I stood, slipping away from the table, walking toward the back of the diner. His eyes turned to me, slid up and down my figured, before stopping on my face, narrowing as if he were trying to see beyond my glasses. His dark eyes were curious, his muscles flexed. I laughed.

"Take a picture." I offered as I brushed past. My heels clicked on the floor, the only sound in the diner beside the low mumbling of conversation. It was like a sharp punctuation mark, an end to whatever contact we would have had. I stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I slipped off my sunglasses, examining my face in the mirror. I looked tired…insubstantial, like a ghost or a memory worn away by time. I splashed cold water over my skin, hoping to bring some color back to my death mask. Nothing worked anymore…I felt older than eighteen. I felt like an ancient wind, blowing dry dust through primordial wastelands. I put my sunglasses back on.

I left the bathroom, people turned to look at me. I wanted to yell that whatever they saw in me was nothing more than their imagination. I was a skeleton whose skin hadn't rotted away yet. A little girl who'd lost everything that mattered more than once. I wasn't something shiny to admire. I wasn't a doll.

But I didn't say anything. He wasn't there anymore. He was gone. Just like I knew he would be.

**(Tyler)**

I didn't leave, although I should have. I waited outside, leaning against my truck. I watched her as she approached the door, an oversized bag on her arm, flinching once she hit the sunlight. She turned her head, toward the hotel across the street, but then her face turned, zeroing in on me. She hesitated, surprised. A part of me was pleased that I could surprise her. She crossed the street, into the parking lot, The wind blew her hair across her face, blew her scent to me like a kiss. She smelled like roses, like stale cigarettes and coffee, but mostly like roses.

"Shall I pose for your picture?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't have a camera." I answered simply. There was electricity in the air, something stronger than I'd ever felt. She stepped forward, like we were magnets, she was almost brushing against me.

"May I have your name?" She asked her second question.

"Only if I can ask yours." I replied. She paused, standing up on tiptoe, placing her hands on my shoulder. I leaned down, so her lips were right beside my ear.

"They call me Ruby." She whispered. She pulled away slowly, backing up and turning on her heels.

"Ruby…" I called after her. She raised her hand up, beckoning me to follow her. I took off after her, my long strides took no time to catch up with her. The motel was one of those where the doors to the rooms led to the outside. She went to one immediately, room seven sixty three. She slid a card into the door lock, opening it wide.

**(Ruby)**

Nathan was going to murder me when he found out about this.

_He won't find out._ A voice in my head soothed. _He'll never know._ I knew it wasn't true…Nathan would take one look at me and know instantly I'd done something I shouldn't have. But I'd made worse mistakes in my lives. He followed me into the room, closing the door behind him. I turned, ignoring the depressing, dingy room.

"Tyler." He breathed, his heartbeat was the only sound I could hear. Steady…strong. He smelled like the ocean and the forest. Not like city smoke and smog. He put his hands on my hips, slowly, so painfully slowly. Time had stopped, consequences disappeared.

"Tyler?" I repeated. He nodded, leaning down again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my lips meeting his. He pulled me closer, instinctually, our two bodies pressing together. I'd never been kissed like that before…kissed like the world was ending…kissed like it was the last time I'd ever be kissed. A kiss all about desperation, passion, and need.

"What are you doing here?" I asked breathlessly as he pulled away, as he dragged me onto the bed.

"I'm running away." He answered, his hands running up my legs. Heat was the only thing I could concentrate on, the heat from his hands on my bare skin, his lips against my neck. A heat…a longing inside me building, one that I'd long since forgotten. I moaned, my fingers pushing the shirt away from his muscles.

**(Tyler)**

I didn't know why I told her that. I hadn't admitted it to anyone…not even myself. I was completely disarmed by her. And a part of me didn't even give a damn. I could have told her everything…my entire life story to the half naked girl with the sunglasses and the red lips. Her skirt slipped off, too easily.

"Why are you here?" I asked, pinning her to the bed underneath me, letting my hand leisurely run up and down her alabaster skin.

"I'm trying to save someone." She whispered. "And maybe myself."

There was a scar over her ribs, my fingers felt it. It was the only mar on her skin…perfect everywhere else. She flinched away from my hand there, pressing her torso more firmly against me.

"What do you have to save yourself from?" I asked, not sure why it meant so much. Her shirt was off, so were my pants. I left a trail of kisses over her stomach, past the black lace, back to her lips. "What are you scared of?" I asked, my lips moving against hers.

"Hell." She whispered. Our lips crashed back into each other, silk and lace ripping against my rough hands. She didn't notice, or else she didn't care. I reached for her sunglasses, sliding them off. Her eyes were closed, her fingers running over every inch of my skin. I slid into her, her nails dug into my shoulders.

Ecstasy. Pleasure I'd forgotten…pleasure I'd never really even known. Pleasure that ripped through me, an explosion. I collapsed, rolling onto my side, she moved closer to me, laying her head on my chest, her dark hair falling over my skin. Her eyes were still closed.

She didn't say anything, neither did I. In truth…I hadn't felt so close to another person in too long to question anything.

**(Ruby)**

He fell asleep. That was when I finally opened my eyes, watching his eyelids twitch as he dreamed. I smiled, brushing back his hair as I stood, gathering up my things. Stuff was ripped, I left that were it lay. It was time to be on the road again…time to forget about this. I slipped my glasses back on, pushing back my hair. I picked up my purse…turned to look at him.

He looked sweet, passed out like that. I lingered above him, running my fingers over his cheek. I leaned over impulsively, kissing his cheek. He stirred, but didn't wake. I wouldn't be there when he left…the only reminders of me would be ripped lace on the floor, otherwise I'd just be a dream, a ghost.

I paused in the doorway, looking back. Once more…I just wanted to be normal. Him and I could wake up together, awkward and shy, go out to dinner. Who knows what it would have led to…but at least I wouldn't have felt so damn lonely. I turned, scribbling a note quickly on a piece of paper, before turning once more to the door.

"Bye Tyler." I whispered, shutting the door behind me. I went to the main office, paid for the room for the rest of the day. Then I slipped into my car, tearing out of the parking lot and back down the highway. It wasn't too long before I passed the sign I'd been looking for "Welcome to Washington."

**(Tyler)**

I couldn't remember why I was in this room. There was no more light…had I slept all day? I was confused until I caught the scent on the sheets next to me. Roses. It all rushed back, a punch in the gut. I sat up, staring around the darkened room. She wasn't there. There were scattered pieces of ripped frilly things all over the floor, so I knew I hadn't simply imagined her. But she was gone.

My hand closed over something laying on the sheets and I picked it up, In very stylized handwriting…I'd call it calligraphy, were the following words.

_The heart has reasons that reason knows nothing of._

_-Ruby_

I reread the letter, over and over again, like I was searching desperately for a hidden message. The annoyance seeped in slowly…she hadn't even said goodbye. I felt almost used…thrown away without a care. I crinkled the paper, but slowly eased my fingers, smoothing it and folding it neatly.

My truck was still in the diner's parking lot. I slipped into it, checking myself in the rearview mirror. There was something about me that had changed. Pain…what I had felt…had vanished. It had ebbed in Nicolette's presence…after Ruby it was gone. Like each of them had sucked it out of me.

I turned my truck around…and headed back to La Push. I wasn't Echo…I didn't need the open road to sooth a broken heart. Whatever I was looking for, it wouldn't be found away from home. Unfortunately.

**(Ruby)**

I entered the apartment. I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. The door opened easily…of course Nathan wouldn't lock it. I stepped inside, looking around. It was sparse, books littering one corner, a couch in the middle of the room with a corkboard in front of it. He was sitting on the couch…staring at the board.

"I knew you'd come." He said softly as I approached. "You can never leave well enough alone, Ruby."

"What are you…" I said, stopping as I stepped in front of the board. Pictures. Maybe fifty or so of them. Different people…mostly girls. One picture caught my eye immediately… a girl looking over her shoulder as she walked, clutching a coat around her skinny frame, frazzled golden curls in the wind.

"Stella?" I asked, reaching for it.

"Her daughter, seems like. She looks like him too, if you look at her nose and her eyes." He said calmly. I looked around, another girl, darker hair, although there weren't any pictures of her face. A boy with her…so pale he couldn't be anything but a vampire. He seemed to be shielding her from Nathan's lens in every photo.

"Nathan, you need to stop this. Let's leave." I said as he stood.

"Can't go back to New York empty handed." He murmured.

"We don't have to go back to New York." I said quickly. "We can just disappear. It would be easier for us than them, and they did just fine for so long. Haven't you wanted to be free? Didn't you want to just be with me Nate? Isn't that what you said?" I asked.

"You're talking crazy." He mumbled. "I can't put you in danger like that, Ruby."

"Please. Let's just go. Nathan, if you loved me, we'd just go." I begged, tired, feeble. Tears started to slink down my face, past my sunglasses.

He reached down, taking the glasses off my face and wiping the tears. He was always gentler with me, gentler than with anyone else. He sighed, placing my glasses on the table.

"No. I'm not leaving. And you'll stay. You know you will."

I curled into a ball on the couch, looking at the sickening pictures of girls that were so innocent…innocent and more normal than I'd ever be. And I sobbed, my chest heaving. He just stood there…looking at the pictures. It was my life…the way it'd always been.

I finally lost him, I thought. I lost him after all these years.


	66. Chapter 64: Black Sheep

**Chapter 64: Black Sheep**

**(EMMA)**

Something had changed, although I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It wasn't this world…this world bustled the same as always. It was the spirit world that was wrong somehow. I'd been slipping in and out of it all day, hiding in the little cubicles in the library, secluding myself in my bedroom, but nothing seemed to change all day. Everything in that world was hushed, still, like they were waiting for something although nobody gave me any indication of what that was. It made me uneasy.

I had my textbook on my lap, sitting in my place, a little courtyard outside the library with a silent, broken fountain and a few benches. It was cold, but the cigarette in between my fingers helped warm me somewhat.

"Emma!" Echo's voice cut through the crisp November afternoon. I looked up from my book.

"I've got a test at two, make it short." I said quickly, I could tell by the look in her eyes that she had something she wanted to say, she even looked over her shoulder before she spoke, her shoulders hunched. I didn't know if it was against the cold…or if somehow she was feeling the same apprehension I was.

"I think someone is watching me." She blurted out quickly, tossing her long dark hair over her shoulders. I raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone watches you." I explained matter-of-factly.

She sighed. "Not like this…I feel like someone is staring holes into me, but I turn around, and I can never see one person there all the time.

"Maybe you're finally losing it?" I offered.

"Emma, I'm being serious. I really think someone is following me, staring at me." Her tone lacked her usual gusto. I sighed, closing my book.

"Echo, nobody here knows anything about you. To everybody in Seattle you're just an extremely attractive teenage girl. If people are staring at you, it's because they want in your pants." I said patiently, I couldn't quite help but smirk at the darkening of her skin. Someday Echo was going to truly recognize how beautiful she was, and that would be the day that every person in the world should fear.

"You think I'm being paranoid?" She asked, uncertain now.

"Yes. I'm sure I'm not the first person to tell you that. Christian probably said you were crazy too, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much." She muttered, looking up at the stormy fall sky. I followed her gaze, watching a bird dart from roof to roof.

"I slept with Christian." She blurted it out so suddenly, I wasn't sure if I'd imagined it. I turned my eyes back to her, she was staring at her feet, cheeks practically radiating heat.

"Wow. My god, don't tell anyone." I half begged. "Please tell me you didn't."

"I didn't…but Edward…" She squirmed uncomfortably. I had to search my mind to figure out how Edward figured into this conversation.

"Oh." I said, as I remembered how he could read minds. "_Oh."_ I repeated again, covering my mouth with my hand so she couldn't see the laugh I was struggling to hold in. "He found out?"

"Yeah. And…er…he's not happy. Something about my virtue and my safety and maybe something about my immortal soul. I'm not really certain, I was just trying not to die of embarrassment."

"What did your aunt Bella say?" I asked, leaning in, intrigued. I hadn't spent much time with the Cullens…although I didn't mind them. I wasn't scared of them, but I felt awkward around them, and I figured they felt the same about me. My dad wasn't exactly their best friend…our species weren't supposed to get along.

"She told him to calm down, told him kids had premarital sex, and that I was a legal adult." She sighed. "But…since Bella knows…it's only a matter of time till mom finds out…and once mom finds out, she'll…" She bit her lip nervously.

"I don't know what to tell you, Coco." I said softly. "I don't think any dad likes hearing that their daughter is having sex. Let alone with a creature that could kill her." We were silent for a bit, she sat down next to me.

"Where's Chris now?" I asked, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"I decided he should take a hunting trip." She grinned a little, remembering a funny memory. "He fought with me a little, but I didn't think it was good for Edward and him to be in the same place right now."

I bit my lip, fighting against the question I desperately wanted to ask. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer. "How was it?" I asked, quickly. "I mean, it was your first time, right? And with a guy that's technically dead? How did it work?"

Echo's mouth dropped open. "Emma!" She exclaimed, scandalized.

"I'm serious! These are questions that need answered, otherwise I'll never be able to sleep tonight. C'mon, please tell me." I pleaded, smiling wickedly.

"It was my first time, thank you very much." She said frostily. "And it worked like it does with anyone else, I imagine. I enjoyed it."

I looked at her closely, her eyes seemed brighter now. She was different…less a girl, I guess, more of a woman. But that wasn't all. It was that small smile whenever she said Christian's name, the way her eye's softened, the way she played with her hair. I groaned when it finally hit me. She was in love. Head over heels, sickeningly in love. I'd watched the same thing happen to Abby, hadn't I?

"What's wrong?" She asked, frowning.

"You love him. You're a fucking idiot." I moaned, pushing my hair back. "Do you know that you're going to have to fight for him? Your family will take forever to accept him. And some of your friends might never welcome him. You'll never have kids, you're not going to have a family of your own…all your friends, your brother and sister…they will. You're going to have to watch that, or leave." I felt like I was vomiting the words, but she didn't stop me. "You're not going to deny it?" I asked, "Echo, you're not going to deny any of it?"

"Everything you've said is true." She murmured sadly. "But…the first part is the most important."

"How do you know you really love him? What if he's just another Isaac to you?" I asked, I kind of wanted to shake her. I was in this for the short term…but I'd grown to care about Echo, in my own way. She'd become a little sister almost. I didn't want to see her throw her life away.

"It hurts." She said thoughtfully. "I know…exactly where Christian is right now. I know when he'll be back. I could call him, and he'd come back right away. But when he leaves…I want to cry. When he's not with me…I hurt. It doesn't matter how near or far he is. I never hurt this bad with Isaac…but the opposite is true too. When Christian is with me…I'm happy. Really happy, nothing bothers me, I don't worry. I forget…I forget about evil and destiny and power. I'm…I'm just Echo. And he loves me that way. Just Echo."

"All we want is to be normal." I whispered, immediately understanding why she loved him. If somebody could make me feel normal, I'd probably love him too.

"At least you have an easier job of it than me." She retorted quickly.

"No I don't…Coco, can I tell you something?" I asked, half afraid. She sat her bag on the ground, spinning around on the bench so she was facing me. It felt like she was the first person to ever listen to me, to really listen to me.

"Sure, you have to listen to me whine enough." She joked.

"I'm not normal." I whispered, but I knew she caught it. She tilted her head to the side, big violet eyes introspective.

"What do you mean?" She asked, a note of genuine concern in her voice.

"I'm…I…I think I'm a spirit warrior." It sounded lame when I said it. Her forehead wrinkled, confusion.

"Em, those don't exist." She said cautiously.

"Neither do witches. Or werewolves." I pointed out, my voice low.

"But Em…I…it's impossible. If they ever did exist…it was hundreds and hundreds of years ago. They died out." She explained.

"Remember my mom's theory?" I pressed on, it was all spilling out now, a cup that had been too full for too long. "I know she told you. That if we kept mixing our blood, we could get a spirit warrior. We already did. It's me, Echo."

She didn't believe me, I could see the doubt in her eyes. I stood up, yanking her over to the front of the library. She let herself be dragged behind me. I stopped by a dead planter, one with withered vines draping over the side. I looked around, reaching out to touch one of the slender vines.

"Are you watching?" I asked.

"Emma, I think you've lost it." Echo said seriously. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Watch." I ordered. My fingers gently brushed the withered leaves and I took a deep, shaky breath. I concentrated on the world around me…if I looked hard enough I could see golden threads connecting every living thing together. I took one of the ones that was spun between Echo and I…made it curve, wrapping it around the vine. Almost instantly, it started to turn green again, the leaves started to unfurl, flowers bloomed along its length.

Echo gasped, raising her hands to her mouth. A part of me was genuinely pleased that I'd surprised her, I knew it wasn't easy to do. She reached out, the wine gently twirled around her finger, still growing.

"Emma…that's so…amazing. I've never seen anything like that before." Her voice was amazed. "Emma…why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I tried. When it first happened…I didn't understand. I didn't understand for a long time. And then…by the time I really did understand…well, I tried to say something, but I could never quite get anyone's attention for long enough. Dad has his business to run…Mom had three kids to take care of, Abby was dealing with Danny, Isaac was so absorbed in you he forgot everything else…" I trailed off.

"Oh Em…" Echo sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I just always felt so ignored…like Abby's problems overshadowed mine, like Isaac's overshadowed mine. And finally it just became something that was just mine. I grew with it, I experimented with it. I figured out what I could and couldn't do. I've talked to birds, Echo, _birds_. They don't have much to say, but still, it's nice. And I've been across the entire country, hell, I went to Japan once. I just kept going until I reached Japan. Over the ocean…through islands. Then I realized…that I should tell someone. That maybe I have this ability for a reason. By then…I was just so scared of saying anything, that I'd get yelled at for keeping it a secret for so long. Then…then…I saw that all the power in the world can't help you. You still have to fight, Eva's going to die. I don't even want mine anymore, if I could give it up, I would."

"Wait." Echo's voice was sharp now. "What about Eva?"

"Eva's…she's got death looking over her shoulder. She's going to die, soon. I don't know when. I saw it."

"That's impossible." Echo said immediately. "Not Evie."

"It's there. She knows it's there, that's the worst part. I've been following her, and she told Paul…she told Paul she might die." I explained feebly.

Echo's eyes shifted, a hint of panic. She nearly ran back to the bench we'd been sitting on, picking up her bag. "You need to tell someone about this Emma. Someone besides me. Tell your dad, just man up." She said, taking off. I wished for a moment I could read her mind.

I sat down, picking up my cell phone from my purse. Echo was right. I didn't call my dad though…I dialed a different number. "Abby?" I asked when she picked up, not even allowing her to answer.

"Nice to hear from you." She drawled.

"Come get me. Please, it's important." I asked.


	67. Chapter 65: Lost

Chapter 65: Lost

_I'm out on my own again. Face down in the porcelain.  
Feeling so high…and looking so low…  
Party favors on the floor, group of girls banging on the door.  
So many new, fair-weather friends.  
Oh…have you ever been so lost? Known the way and still so lost?_

**(EVA) **

I was in my room, watering the pink rose plant my mom had given me last time I was home. I was just teasing small buds out of it, which thrilled me more than I thought it would. I'd been…numb. I went to class, I slept, I ate, I hung out with Liv, Ivy, Summer and Emma, sometimes even Lettie, but I didn't enjoy it as much as I had. I didn't enjoy anything as much as I had. A part of me recognized depression. Another part of me told me that sometimes you just had to suffer.

God I missed Paul. Even thinking his name made my stomach clench in pain and I had to put my hand over top of it, to hold in whatever I'd eaten that day. I looked bad…I could admit that. Even Liv had commented on how my hair seemed to be losing its luster, how I seemed thinner, but she couldn't see the ribs under my skin like I could.

The door slammed, shaking me from my reverie. "She's the daughter of one of the most graceful women I've ever met." I murmured, sitting down on my bed. "Do you think she could learn how to close a damn door?"

I heard her on the steps, quick long strides. My door burst open with no ceremony, no pleasantries, no knocking. I was prepared to be annoyed, I looked up, my mouth opening, but the look in her eyes stopped me in my tracks.

She was _furious_. Livid. And even in that state, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was still. While I seemed to be wasting away, she was flourishing. She'd gained a little bit of weight, her strong athletic body finally showing some softening into curves. Her hair was like black silk, her smile came quickly.

"What game are you playing?" She asked, her voice cracked a bit.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, standing. I wanted to touch her, I could always make her feel better when I could just touch her shoulder. I reached out but she pulled back quickly. I paused, lowering my hand, starting to dig through her thoughts.

She'd put up a shield for me, but in her state it was so thin that it only took me seconds to force through it. Then the thought…the most important one, came immediately.

_You're dying._ She accused. I blinked, startled, throwing up my own little mental shield immediately as I scrambled for something.

How did she know that? She couldn't know that. Paul would never have told her. Paul wouldn't tell anyone anything I didn't want him to.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not dying." I said nervously, pushing my hair back.

"You're terrible. You're a fucking awful liar. Tell me the truth, Evie Rose. Now." She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where in the world did you hear this from?" I asked, trying to take it lightly.

"Why did you tell Paul but not _me_?" She asked, she sounded like she was going to start crying, like it was bubbling just under the surface. That terrified me. Echo didn't cry. "What's going on, Eva? When did you stop trusting me?" She was half begging.

I couldn't lie to her. My shoulders collapsed under the weight of her sadness. "I'm not sick." I said softly. "I'm not dying of cancer or anything." As if that made it any better.

"But you're going to die? Evie?" She asked, she was begging me to tell her it wasn't true.

"If we fight, I die." I whispered. "It doesn't matter. There's only one future where I don't. I can't…I can't tell what happens then. It's hard to connect everything together. So many different futures…"

She was quiet then. I felt everything in her churn. "I can't lose you, Evie." She said softly. "I _can't_. I need you."

"No you don't." I protested. "You survive. You always survive…in one way or another. Sometimes…sometimes the darkness takes over you, but a part of you always survives. It's your strength…you'll survive anything. Even losing me." I assured her. She shook her head, dispelling that idea right away.

"No. I can't." She said, walking out of the room in a daze. I followed her, right into the bathroom where she put both hands on the sink, her head bowed over it like she was going to be sick.

"Are you okay? Coco?" I asked.

**(ECHO)**

_Caught in the eye of a hurricane.  
Slowly waving goodbye like a pageant parade.  
So sick of this town pulling me down.  
My mother says I should come back home  
But I can't find the way because the way is gone.  
So if I pray am I just sending the words into outer space?_

I was going to throw up. I could feel everything in my stomach bubbling up. I turned the faucet on, ignoring Eva's pleading voice, splashing cold water on my face and looking up into the mirror.

The face in the mirror wasn't mine. Well, it was, in a fashion. It was the me who had existed thousands of years ago, staring at me with accusing eyes. Persephone.

_You're the one who started this. _The lips in the mirror moved, but her voice was inside my head. _Don't you remember?_

I did remember. It flooded back to me like a night of heavy drinking floods back in the morning to the alcoholic, filling them with shame. I remembered a cave, I remembered Hades' hand in mine as we ducked into it. I remembered the rock under my hands, I remembered how he felt pressed against me, smelling like smoke and peppers.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is where they keep the box." He answered softly, his lips at my neck.

"The box?" I questioned, peering down the cave. He nodded, taking my hand and leading me down the cave. There it was…golden on a pedestal. Glowing in the darkness.

"This is the box Pandora protects. It's full of power…of evil, darkness, and hope. It's a terrible thing, I can't fathom why it exists." He murmured.

I was drawn to it, even then. I stepped forward, my hand lightly brushing its lid. "Persephone?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side. He didn't desire it the way I did. I'd always been attracted to power.

"What are you two doing here?" A steely voice asked. I jumped, like a child caught doing something it wasn't supposed to, looking into the neon eyes of Pandora.

"Nothing, just looking." Hades said quickly. "Come along Persephone."

I glanced over my shoulder as we left, she was staring at me, then she looked back at the box. Outside the cave, Eulalie was playing in a waterfall, her tangled curls studded with flowers. I picked her up, I could feel her so warm in my arms. I felt sudden loss…a sudden deep sadness.

_You were the one who was going to be consumed by the darkness. Pandora only did what she did to try to protect everyone from you. What she didn't see was that Eulalie would have saved you, she would have been able to put everything back into the box. Instead…you're responsible for the pain and suffering of billions. _The voice in my head pointed out icily. _All because you wanted power more than love._

I looked up at the hateful creature in the mirror, tears were pouring down my face, down her face. I knew every word she said was true. I knew I'd learned my lesson…too late for it to change anything. The people I loved were still going to die trying to save me.

I wanted nothing more but to die then, or to undergo any mutilation, any pain, to be someone other than who I was. I would have done anything.

"Echo?" Eva asked. Her voice snapped me out of it, and my fist lifted up, ramming into the mirror, smashing my reflection, smashing Persephone into billions of little pieces on the floor. Eva gasped, blood ran down my still clenched fist.

"I'm going to find Christian." I said, pushing past Eva, out of the bathroom. "Then we're going to figure it out, Eva. You and I are going to fix this."

"Okay." She said, biting her lip. I stormed past her, down the stairs, onto the street. Belle waved at me from next door, I half heartedly waved back with my good hand.

I didn't call Christian to tell him to come back, although I wanted to. I wondered the city aimlessly, even after night fell. This was all my fault…

It should have been me.

Goddamnit.

I looked up at the sky, just in time to see something bright shooting across it. That's when everything fell into place for me. Eva would only die if we fought. But maybe we didn't have to fight. I'd been reborn…didn't that mean that Eulalie and Adam had been as well? If Eulalie was able to stop me the first time…if she'd had the chance, then maybe she could this time.

I blinked on top of a skyscraper, closer to the night sky. Tears fell down my face endlessly, but I wasn't frightened, even as ice cold arms wrapped around me.

"I knew you'd see it my way, eventually Echo." Pandora's voice whispered to me, right against my neck. "Or should I call you your proper name?"

"It doesn't matter." I said dully.

"Your time was out anyway. I made a promise I wouldn't attack until you fell in love with him again. I'm not stupid, I knew you were. But I knew I could break you…without ever laying a hand on any of them. It's a game for me now." She purred against my skin.

"When you make a promise, you have to keep it?" I asked softly. I remembered that dimly from somewhere.

"Yes." She half hissed the word. I shivered.

"Promise me, I'll come with you Pandora. I won't put up a fight…and you know we'd be pretty damn evenly matched. But you can't hurt the people I love. No more mind games, never lay a finger on them." I whispered.

"I promise. It'll be so much more fun to watch you do it, doll." She smirked, white teeth against red lips.

"I won't." I said, steely resolve strengthening me. I always survived, a piece of me always survived. I just needed to make sure it was big enough that I'd never hurt them.

"That's what they all say." She said, turning me around, leaning upwards, her lips meeting mine, and I could taste death and decay, blood and sewage. It made me want to vomit, but something was forcing its way from her lips, down my throat, into my very soul, and I just clenched my fist, unable to pull away.

For a moment, I saw flashes of everyone I loved. I saw Eva coughing in the bathroom, a little blood landing in the sink, which she washed down the drain immediately.

I saw Emma sitting across from her family, they were so quiet. She looked downcast, a potted plant in her hand that was still growing wildly. Sam reached out, putting his hand over hers. "I'm sorry Emma." He said, his gravelly voice calming.

I saw Lettie and Belle on the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them, laughing and talking as a movie played on the TV.

I saw Seth standing all alone in the woods, looking up at the same night sky I had been looking at mere moments before.

I saw Christian running through the forest, laughing to himself, his grin still made a part of me weak, before he stopped suddenly, turning around, his eyes searching the forest for a threat. Then he started to run…I knew he was running back to me. I knew he wouldn't make it in time.

I saw Blaze and Delilah playing basketball outside, illuminated just by the porch light. I saw Blaze lifting Delilah up to the hoop so she could make a slam dunk. I saw my mom shiver, biting her lip, looking at my bike gleaming in the garage light.

Zach and Stella dancing by candlelight.

Isaac playing his guitar.

Tyler and Danny walking down the beach.

Christian again, exiting the forest in a blur.

Then there was nothing. _  
_

_Is there a light?  
Is there a light?  
At the end of the road?  
I'm pushing everyone away  
Because I can't feel this anymore  
_

**(CHRISTIAN) **

I knocked on the door urgently. There was shuffling, then the door opened. It was Eva, she looked damn awful. I pushed right past her, smelling the house. Nothing seemed wrong, it smelled like a lot of bleach.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Echo? She went to go find you." Eva said, biting her lip.

"When? How long ago?" I asked again, panic was creeping into my voice.

"Hours ago. You haven't heard from her?" Panic had crept into her voice now too. She had felt it too, but she was young, she had been hoping it was paranoia.

"Call your family." I growled, ducking back out the door, following the faint hint of her scent.

"Wait! Wait!" She yelled out after me. "I'm coming with you!"

"Call your family, Eva." I ordered.

"Not until I know for certain she just didn't get sidetracked." Her breathing was a little labored. I instantly felt bad. She grabbed a jacket and shut the door behind her, following me. I had to slow the pace for her, but she was trying her hardest to keep up.

Her scent was winding all over Seattle. How long had she walked? Eva looked around, at every dark haired girl we passed. Then the trail stopped.

"Where did she go from here?" I asked, looking around.

"Take my hand." She said, holding her slim hand out for me. I took it without hesistation, and felt an uncomfortable yank.

"She likes to be up high. She used to climb out on her roof all the time." Eva said softly. But I had stopped in my tracks. We were on top of some skyscraper, but I'd noticed something Eva hadn't. Her scent was strongest up here…probably because of the pool of blood.

She followed my gaze and let out a strangled half scream.

"Christian, that's not…nobody could have done that to her. It's Echo." She said weakly.

"Call your family." I said tersely. "Echo!" I yelled.

Nobody answered. "Echo! Coelle! ECHO!" I yelled louder. Eva was on the phone now, I could hear it ringing. I sunk down to my knees, for the first time in my immortal history, weakened.

_Have you ever been so lost?  
Know the way but still so lost?  
Another night waiting for someone  
To take me home  
Have you ever been so lost?  
Have you ever been so lost?_


	68. Chapter 66: Snow and Blood

**Chapter 66: Snow and Blood**

**(RUBY)**

_The eighties were my favorite decade, by far. We lived in a ridiculously small studio apartment in SoHo, there was only one bedroom and a bathroom for the three of us. Everything else was jammed into a tiny space, a couch, a fridge, a small bean bag chair, and a stove were really all we had to our names. _

_ They called me Aerie then, they called Nathan Jay. And then there was Madison. Our Maddy…the last of our little trio of musketeers. She was beautiful then, her long curling hair, and a figure like an hourglass. _

_ She was carrying a half empty bottle of champagne onto the subway, Jay was carrying me. We were laughing, although about what I couldn't remember. Maddy slipped into one of the seats, I grabbed onto one of the poles, twirling around it. Jay pulled me away, sitting me down on the chair too. I giggled and he collapsed beside me, kissing my forehead, an arm around my shoulders. _

_ Two men followed us into the car, sitting across from Maddy. The one appeared drunk as hell, his friend pushed him into the seat, running his hand through his hair. The drunk one looked around, leering _

_at Maddy._

_ "Hey babe, wanna share?" He called. _

_ "Shut the fuck up Jim." The sober one growled, pushing the boy back down._

_ "C'mon William, they're all babes over there." The drunk one said again._

_ "There's only two of them." William said, exasperated, just as Jim leaned over and vomited all over William's shoes. William let out a string of curse words that made the three of us lose it, we collapsed into each other, clutching our stomachs as we laughed. _

_ "You look like you could use a drink." Madison said, holding the bottle out to William. _

_ "Thanks. At least I'll have a plausible defense when I end his life." William said, taking the bottle and chugging it. He handed the bottle back to Madison. Their fingers brushed against each other and they looked up, eyes meeting. I pushed my sunglasses up, looking between the two of them. _

_ "I'm Madison Sohmers." She said softly. _

_ "William Luwen, pleasure to meet you." He murmured. _

_**(One year later…)**_

_ "Are you mad at me?" Madison asked warily as I stumbled out of my bedroom at two in the afternoon. _

_ "You ditched me. I was wondering Harlem by myself looking for vampires." I muttered, reaching for the coffee. "I didn't even tell Jay, he's the one that's really going to be pissed."_

_ "I know, I'm sorry." Madison said softly. "William just made all these plans without asking me…and he put so much effort into it…" She trailed off. _

_ "Yeah, well, I hope he bought you something nice for all the trouble." I muttered, sitting down on the couch. _

_ "He asked me to marry him." She gushed suddenly. I turned, looking at her._

_ "Oh, wow. How'd he take it?" I asked._

_ "What?" She asked. _

_ "Oh, did you tell him you needed to think about it? You shouldn't have given him false hope, Maddy." I said, laying my head back._

_ "I told him yes." She said quietly, holding up her hand, the sparkling diamond ring glittering in the light._

_ "Maddy…Maddy, you can't marry him." I blurted out. "He's human, he's normal. You're barely keeping yourself secret now. He's almost found you out like four times." _

_ "I'm in love with him. We're going to get married, we're going to start a family. He found a nice apartment we can move into, but I'll still help you guys with rent. What do you think? Aerie?" She asked. _

_ "People make mistakes sometimes." I said softly. She stared at me, turning on her heel and slamming the door behind her. _

_**(Eight Years Later…)**_

_ "Put that out Aerie, it's a school zone." Maddy chided. I sighed, stomping on the half smoked cigarette. _

_ "Jay wishes you would come around more." I said softly. "He misses you, even though he doesn't say it." _

_ "Jay knows where to find me." She said simply. _

_ "You know he won't come because of her." I explained, kicking a leaf out of my way. _

_ "She's my daughter. She's just a child." Madison's voice was made of steel, and I shied away from the topic. _

_ "Thank you for the money last week. I couldn't pay my phone bill." I whispered, laying my head on her shoulder. _

_ "You know it's no problem, Aerie." She said warmly. "We've got money to spare." _

_ "Mom!" A shrill voice yelled out, and a little girl ran down the sidewalk. Her hair was the same color of my lips, she was awkward looking in her way, all limbs and angles, but it was endearing. "Mom, look what I got today." She waved a purple keychain in front of her mother's face. "I won it in class for spellin' all the words right." _

_ "That's nice Cassie Beth. Say hello to Aerie, don't be rude." Maddy gently tucked Cassie's hair back away from her face. I offered my hand and Cassie high fived me._

_ "Hey kiddo." I said sweetly. _

_ "Hey Aerie. Did you bring me back something cool from New Orleans?" She asked. _

_ "Sorry kid, I was too busy. Next time I will, promise." I swore. A little boy ran out of the school, tossing his arms around Cassie and nearly knocking her to the ground. _

_ "Zack! Stop it!" Cassie cried out shrilly, elbowing him._

_ "Alright, alright, let's get going." Madison said, clapping her hands. We all started walking, Cassie and Zack in front of us._

_ "You're getting older Maddy. But you still look eighteen. How long do you think you can keep this up?" I asked quietly._

_ "I can't die. My kids need me." She said, watching as Zack and Cassie kicked rocks down the sidewalk. _

_ "William…everyone, they're all going to catch on eventually. Soon. You only have a couple more years left. I'm not saying you should get yourself killed…but maybe you should disappear." _

_ "My kids need me, Eirawen." She used my witch name that time, her voice like a growl. "I won't leave them." _

_ I sighed, going quiet._

_**(Two years later)**_

_ I couldn't stop crying. Tears streamed down my face. "I don't understand." Jay said as I dabbed at my eyes again. "You know she'll come back." _

_ How could I explain that I wasn't so sure that she would? How did I say that she loved William…loved Cassie and Zack, too much to ever live without them. "I told her she was getting old." I whispered, half broken. "I told her that maybe it was time for her to go." _

_ "And you think this was the time Madison choose to listen to you?" He asked. I sighed softly, laying my head in my hands. _

_ "We'll leave, get the hell out of this town. We need to get away." He whispered. I nodded._

**(PRESENT)**

"You feel bad." I remarked as we walked, his hand securely grasping mine.

"Yes. I feel bad about a lot of things. It's called regret. I'm sure you have some too, my little junkie friend." He pointed out. I instantly reached for my arm, tugging at the sweater covering my track marks.

"That's unfair Nathan. I've been clean for six months, since you found me." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry. Go ahead, what do I feel bad about, Ruby?" He asked, exasperated.

"She looks like Madison, doesn't she? You wouldn't think she would…I mean, Cassie and Zack never really did, but she does. She has Maddy's figure…Maddy's personality almost. Maddy would have adored her." I mused. He was quiet. "Nathan?" I prodded.

"Sorry, you seem so happy when you hear yourself talk." He remarked.

"Being right is a punishable offense with me, you know." I rolled my eyes.

"Something just isn't right with me today. I don't know what it is." He confided, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Something isn't right about this whole thing. Beltane… she killed the love of my existence. I feel like she should suffer. But…I don't know if going after her kids…I think you're right about it. They're just kids."

"We don't have to go through with this, Nathan. But I don't think that's what's really bothering you." I stopped in the middle of the street, reaching up, taking his chin. "After everything we've been through…you can be honest with me."

"I slept with a girl. And then I was a dick. She's one of Echo's friends. The one with blue eyes." I withdrew my arm, my forehead wrinkling in concern.

"You cheated on me?" I asked, feigning hurt. He smiled.

"Ruby, no girl will ever take your place. Promise." He explained.

"So, you feel bad about being an asshole? That's unusual." I chirped.

"It's not just that." He said quickly. "I can't get her out of my mind."

I opened my mouth to reply, to express shock and disbelief. Nathan hadn't said that about a girl in centuries. But my words didn't make it out, because somebody on the street next to us screamed. We both looked over, at the orange haired girl pointing at the moon. We both looked up.

"That's really odd." Nathan murmured. The moon seemed to be disappearing in an eclipse, but it was bright red, almost blood red, with dark swirling shadows dancing over it.

"Was there supposed to be a lunar eclipse tonight? Did I miss the memo?" I asked.

"No, I didn't hear anything about it." it was bright red, almost blood red, with dark swirling shadows dancing over it.

"Was there supposed to be a lunar eclipse tonight? Did I miss the memo?" I asked.

"No, I didn't hear anything about it." He murmured. "C'mon Ruby, let's go home."

We slipped into an alley, his grip was tight on my waist. "Nate, wait, something…" I said, pulling away.

That's when I first saw her behind me. It was so much darker in the alley…but her eyes glowed red like a newborn's. "Is following us." I finished faintly. Nathan threw out his arm, I felt the power roll off of him. It was enough force that it should have thrown anything into the wall. But nothing happened. The woman smiled.

"She's not a vampire." I said quickly.

"What the hell is she?" He asked.

"I don't know." I whispered. She was instantly in front of us.

"I am terribly sorry. I have a strong suspicion that letting the two of you live would be more trouble than it is worth." She spoke like the roaring of the ocean, or the rumbling of hell. I went to grab Nathan, my fingers wrapped around his wrist and I tried to blink us away. I felt the familiar pull, but then it felt like I ran into a brick wall. We both collapsed on the ground, mere feet away from where we started. My palms were scraped up, so were my knees. And she towered above me like a giant in designer clothes.

I knew I was about to go, I could feel air rushing past me, someone moving, I closed my eyes. Death…once you've experienced it once, isn't so bad.

Then there was a light out of the darkness. Something that glowed and pulsed. The death I was waiting for never came. But unconsciousness did.

I came too somewhere unfamiliar. There was a flurry of soft voices. I groaned, I ached everywhere.

"Hey, hey, don't move too much." A man's voice said softly. "My name is Daniel. You're in La Push, Washington. You were attacked…but apparently you know some friends of ours. They're…er…not really fond of you, but they said they couldn't leave you two to bleed out on the street."

"Where's Nathan?" I asked, squeezing my eyes shut tightly. "And why can't I move my arm?"

"Nathan? Is that his name? Couldn't tell, he had fifty fake IDs in his wallet. He had it worse than you, the Doc is still tryin' to fix him up. As soon as you can see him, Ruby, I promise you will."

"How do you know my name?" My eyes snapped open. This boy was tall, even hunched over me. He looked tired…but he had kind eyes.

"Well, you slept with my best friend. He recognized you as soon as he saw you…said you called yourself Ruby. Um, Tyler?"

"The boy who was running away." I murmured.

"Danny?" A girl with pink stripes in her hair called from the door. She looked like she had been crying. "They all just got back, they can't find her anywhere. They…they need you downstairs."

"Alright." He said, standing, pushing his hair away from his eyes. "Alright, it's gonna be okay Abs. Promise." He kissed her softly before sliding past her.

"Who's missing?" I asked the girl. She looked up, glaring at me.

"You're awake. I've heard a lot about you. They say you're here to try and ruin us, and I swear to god if you had anything to do with her disappearing…" Abby threatened.

"She doesn't have the power, Abby. Go downstairs." Another more familiar voice said from the door. Abby took off and I looked at the man that I barely recognized.

"Atham." I said sweetly. "How's Hope?"

"Cut it Eirawen." He said quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"No hello, I've missed you?" I asked half heartedly.

"Yeah, Eirawen. It was really heartbreaking when you walked out on me back during the war. Fortunately, I got over it. I still haven't gotten over the fact you walked out on your best friend's family after she died, Aerie." He said scathingly. I sighed, picking at the blanket.

"I'm here with Yaegar, Nathan now. Esther found somebody's MySpace page. Delilah, I think her name was, and sent him here to track you down. But we gave up. We were on our way out of town." I said icily.

"Do you know what happened to my niece?" He asked. "Echo?"

"No…last time we saw her was on campus." I said, biting my lip. "Is she okay?"

"She disappeared. Nobody knows what happened. There was a lot of blood. A lot of it." His face looked pained. He turned, as if to walk out.

"Wait! Atham, Zack!" I called out. He turned back to me.

"The thing that you think got her…is that the thing that attacked me and Nate in the alley?" I whispered. "What was it?"

"What attacked you? Nobody actually saw it…it took off when Blaze came around the corner." He asked.

"Something dark…it looked like a woman. Red eyes…but it wasn't a vampire." I explained. Zack swore.

"C'mon, get out of bed." He said. "You've just been recruited to help us out. God knows we deserve that much from you."


	69. Chapter 67: Secrets

**Chapter 67: Secrets**

**(DELILAH) **

I held on to Isaac's hand. I held onto him like a lifeline, like the lifesaver thrown to the person that went overboard. If he'd been human…I'm pretty sure I'd have crushed his fingers. Even now, every few seconds he would wince as a thought drifted through my head that would make me grip even tighter. And I'd apologize. And he would say he was fine.

I'd never seen my mother and father look so hollow. It was the best word I could think of to describe how they looked. Like some sort of monster had dug out their heart and left a bloody, raw wound. They were holding onto each other too, but more like it was just to keep each other from dissolving into tears.

Eva was on the couch, her eyes closed, head in her hands. I knew she was still searching, still looking, trying to find my sister wherever she was. If Eva couldn't feel anything…

"What if she's dead?" I asked, looking up at Isaac. "What if she's never coming home? Or what if she does, but nothing is ever the same again?" I asked, hysteria bubbling under my voice.

"She's not dead." Eva said softly. "I would feel it if she died. I would know." Her voice was as firm as steel, Paul reached down to brush a frazzled curl away from her forehead. Isaac pulled me close, folding me up in his arms.

There was a great amount of thudding on the steps and my uncle came into view, half dragging the girl Blaze had carried home. She was awake now…I took the time to study her. I thought she had been beautiful when I first saw her…but I'd had no idea. She was, if possible, more stunning than Rosalie. Curves in all the right places, long dark hair, skin as pale as the moon. She had purple eyes too…a different shade than me. She shrugged her dark hair in front of her face as soon as she caught me staring.

"This one." Zack jabbed a finger at the slender girl. "Says she was attacked by a woman with red eyes that was not a vampire."

"What did she look like?" My mother asked immediately.

"Um…pale…tall, dressed all in black. Her hair was wavy." Ruby pointed to her own waves as if to demonstrate. My mother's shoulders relaxed just a bit.

"It wasn't Echo?" She asked, but she was looking at Zack.

"It wasn't Echo, Cassandra. I know what she looks like." The girl spoke up. Every pair of eyes in the room snapped around to glare at her. She stumbled a bit, pressed against the wall and ducking her head. "Can I see Nathan?"

"Sure, I'll take you to see the asshole." Emma said, jumping up. "You must be his girlfriend, let's go."

"That probably wasn't the smartest idea, letting the two of them alone." I murmured as Ruby followed Emma from the house. Nathan was undergoing his medical treatment at the Cullen's old place.

"Well, after what I heard from Abby, I'm not going to stop her from doing whatever the hell she wants to do." Isaac half sighed.

"We need a plan." My mom slunk into one of the armchairs, curling up wearily. "We have to find her…but Zack can't see her, and I don't even know the first place to look."

"I…I have something that might help." I said guiltily, feeling the gold box in my pocket before I brought it out. It sparkled in the dim light. "I found this in my room…a couple months ago. There's a picture in it…and a page from the bible that has my name highlighted. There's an inscription on the box. Lux et Tenebris."

"Light in darkness." Every single witch said in unison, my mom's silky fingers reached around the box, lifting it from my hands. She chuckled ruefully.

"I searched everywhere for this. I couldn't fathom…where did you find it?"

"It was in my room, behind a brick. Who put it there? What is it?" I asked.

"It's Pandora's Box." She whispered. She flipped it open, pulling out the paper. She barely scanned the page, before she unfolded the photo. Her eyes widened.

"Stella! Stella, look at this!" She held the picture up, Zack and Stella bent over, looking at it.

"That's pretty damn impossible." Zack swore.

"You should know better than anyone to say that anything is impossible." Stella said, taking the picture. "Alright, everyone! I need everyone to look at this picture, let me know if you've seen this girl."

Everyone glanced at the picture. But when it got to Eva, she was the one staring at it. "I know her! I know her!" She exclaimed, her forehead wrinkled. "Damnit, I've seen her, I know her from somewhere…I just can't think where…"

Tyler appeared, the back door slammed shut. He peeked over Eva's shoulder as he walked past, then he stopped, almost doing a double take. "Eva, that's Belle. Lettie's little sister. I mean…it looks like her."

"It is…the face." Eva ran her fingers over the picture. "But Belle is only like thirteen. The girl in this picture is older. Maybe Belle's mom? She died during the summer…" Eva murmured.

"No." Cassie breathed. "Thirteen is just about the right age."

Someone outside screamed. Isaac whipped around. "Emma? Emma!" He yelled. People started running for the door, clamoring to get outside. I found myself swept up in the crowd, Isaac's grip on my waist was the only thing that kept me from getting trampled.

I saw Emma and Ruby immediately, standing beside Abby's car. Emma's hands were over her mouth, Ruby was using her one good arm to drag her back. And my sister stood in front of them, her head down, she looked like she was shaking.

"Echo!" A million people yelled at once. I saw Christian blur past, my dad was moving too.

_Limbs and blood. My sister standing above a corpse._

"No! Daddy!" I yelled. It made him pause, made him turn to me. I reached out, grabbing his arm, keeping him closer to me. "Don't, that's not Echo."

"She's right! Stop!" Echo's voice cut through the night. Everyone stopped suddenly. Christian was closest to her, his arms outstretched.

"Coelle…baby…" He murmured. "It's okay…you're okay."

"I am not." She said loudly. She looked up and everyone gasped in horror.

Her face was still beautiful, intact. But her eyes were wrong, one moment red, another moment completely dark, purple like normal the next. "Coco…Coco what happened!" I pleaded. She tried to smile, but it was more like a grimace of pain. She half doubled over for a second before straightening.

"I made a deal with the devil. I did it to keep you all safe." She murmured. Eva stepped forward, brushing past Christian.

"Evie, I'm serious. I'm not sure what I'm capable of right now." Echo warned.

"You won't hurt me." She murmured soothingly. "Echo…its okay…" Eva reached up, placing her hands on Echo's cheek. "Tell me how to fix it. Please." Eva begged.

"I know how. You know how to Eva. You told me what was going to happen, remember?" Echo and Eva stared at each other. Eva's hands dropped.

"You're certain?" Eva asked. Echo nodded.

"We just need to find somewhere to put it. The box still exists somewhere…" Echo murmured.

"We have the box, Coco." Eva said quickly.

"That's great, we can just get rid of this." Echo said suddenly.

"No we can't." Eva said, her voice laced with horror. "Echo…where did all that blood come from?"

Echo was about to answer, but she clutched at her stomach again. Her mouth opened, blood spewed from her lips, all over the ground. My mother collapsed, I felt my own stomach contents rising.

"Whatever is inside you…it's the only thing holding you together. I don't know…I don't know how to heal the damage it's done. It's eating you away…inside out." Eva observed.

"I don't care. I'll deal with the damage." Echo said, wiping her lips. Eva was silent, the air was full of rapid thoughts between the two of them. Echo groaned.

"How much time do you think you have?" Eva asked, clinical now. "We'll find something. I'll find something."

"Echo!" I yelled, squeezing through the people. I ran to Echo, throwing my arms around her. She stiffened, her arms didn't go around me.

"Delilah, please, stay back." She said, prying me away. "I've gotta go. I can't…if I slip…I don't know what will happen. It's stronger than I ever thought."

"Please, please don't leave." I begged. "Stay here, we'll fix it." Tears were running down her face. She reached up…her fingers were too cold when they brushed my face.

"Isaac will take care of you." She murmured. "Listen, do what you have to, okay? It's all going to work out." Eva pulled me away.

"I'll figure something out." Eva swore.

"I know." Echo managed somehow to inject some cheerfulness into her voice. "I've always had more faith in you than you've had in yourself."

Echo turned her eyes to the gathered group. Something dark ran from her eyes down her cheek. Eva's warm arms wrapped around me. "I love you all." She said softly.

"Echo…I…I can't lose you." My dad stepped forward. "We can't lose you."

"You won't." She promised.

"Coelle…" Christian's voice was tortured. Echo's eyes closed. Christian stepped closer.

"You should probably kiss me goodbye. I might not make it back alive." She whispered. He lifted his hand to her cheek, brushing away the black tear.

"I'm coming with you." He said.

"Christian, you can't…"

"Echo." His voice was firm. "If anyone…anyone, can keep you sane longer than I can, you pick them out." Echo was silent. "I'm going with you. You're not doing this alone."

"Alright." She agreed, reaching out, taking his hands. "Alright."

And then they were gone, a flash of light in the darkness. My mom started to sob helplessly, Eva let go of me.

"Eva! Where are you going?" Paul yelled.

"I promised her I was going to save her. I meant it. I need to figure out a way to keep my promise." She yelled over her shoulder.

"What was she talking about?" Jacob asked. "Why did she think she could put it back in the box?"

"I can't tell you." Eva whispered. "If Pandora knew…she might decide it would be much less trouble just to off Echo. And I need the time to figure this out."

"You sent Delilah back in time." My mom said softly, there were tears still streaming down her face. We all turned to her. "Thirteen years ago…when the Volturri came, we all thought we were going to die. You…Eva, you sent Delilah back through time to warn us about Pandora. To find that box and bring it here. To change a future that went horribly wrong. That's how the box ended up in your room, Liley. You made a deal that gave us years before we even had to deal with this. And in the end…we saw the future that could be…with all of you happy and healthy. If anyone can figure this out…it's you Eva." I felt the box heavily in my hand.

"Is that why I see things?" I asked.

"A thread from the past and a possible future…the lines between them might have been weakened by the original time traveling. Nobody has ever done it before, minus Jezebel. We're uncertain as to how it affected things." Stella explained.

"I want to help you." Ruby said, she was still looking at the place where Echo had disappeared. "Nathan is going to be alright, Zack? You wouldn't lie to me."

"I've never lied to you. It's more than you can say." Zack retorted.

"I guess that's fair." Ruby murmured. My dad gently helped my mom to her feet. Ruby turned, her eyes on the ground as she walked up the stairs.

Everyone else started to funnel into the house, until it was just Isaac, Emma, Ruby, Tyler and I outside. "Ruby." Tyler called. She looked up, her lips curved into a weary smile.

"Nice to see you." She whispered. "I'm sorry I left so suddenly. I should have said goodbye." Tyler had frozen, though. His eyes were fixed on hers, staring.

"I never saw your eyes before. If I had…I would have known what you were." He murmured, half in shock. "I would have known who you were."

"I guess I'm lucky." She said softly, brushing past him. He continued to stare after her. Isaac reached over, punching him quite hard.

"You slept with her. How the hell did you not see her fucking eyes? And you choose now to imprint?! Your best friend is possessed by god knows what, and you imprint now?! I hope she beats you to a pulp when she gets back." Isaac growled. Tyler just continued to stare after her.

"We're going to get her back, right?" I asked, looking up at Isaac. He pulled me closer, kissing my forehead.

"I promise." He said.


	70. Chapter 68: A Bit of Death

(AN) Sorry for the long delay kids! I hope you guys are still reading! I got really busy really fast and just recently had enough time to even breathe. Besides, I really miss this story. 3 Mandi

Chapter 68: A Bit of Death

(EVA)

Somebody's phone rang. I was staring at the piece of paper that had been shoved in Delilah's box, staring at the photo of the girl on the street corner. Staring, staring. Trying to put the two things together.

This girl was Belle. I was absolutely certain of that fact. Which meant that Belle was Jezebel. Which had the far reaching implication that only I'd probably thought of, that people who were burned didn't necessarily stop coming back. No, nobody had noticed that yet. My dad was on the phone, who the hell would be calling him now? I looked up as he spoke in a whisper, hard clipped tones. His eyes flicked to my mom, my mom's eyes flicked to the girl Tyler kept staring at. My dad hung up the phone.

"Eirawen." He called. The girl's pretty dark violet eyes jumped up. My dad hesitated, disarmed, looking down at the phone. My mom put her slim hand over his arm.

"What is it?" The beautiful girl asked, she stepped forward from the wall. "Is it Nate?" She asked, her voice seemed deathly calm, but it had raised in pitch.

"I'm sorry. They couldn't do anything. They couldn't save him." My dad said quickly. There was an audible gasp, but it didn't come from the girl who seemed to have frozen in the middle of the room. I looked up just in time to see Emma disappearing up the stairs.

Ruby paused, letting out a deep breath and bowing her head. I noticed Tyler's face change into one of despair. She didn't say another word, she simply turned on her heel, the screen door opened and banged closed. Tyler made a move to follow her but was stopped by a quick word from my mother.

I felt eyes on me, I'd felt his eyes on me since this whole thing had started. I finally met them, carefully folding the piece of paper and the photograph, sliding them into my pocket. I stood, although my legs felt kind of weak, my temple throbbed.

"Eva, where are you going?" My mom asked.

"Do you trust me?" I asked back, looking over my shoulder. "This paper, this photograph, it wasn't met for Delilah. It was meant for me. I was the one that was supposed to come back. And I need to save my best friend."

"You're not going anywhere alone." My dad retorted immediately. I turned my head to the side, back to Paul. He was already standing and as soon as my eyes met his he was beside me.

"I'm not going anywhere alone." I whispered in response, following Ruby out the front door with Paul, a silent ghost at my side.

She was sitting on the porch, her legs curled to her chest, a cigarette between her fingers, although it wasn't lit. Her fingers were trembling, but that was the only outward sign that anything was wrong. She was looking at the stars and the red moon, her face stone.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Things happen." She replied, her voice a cutting blade. It should have made me shirk back, but I didn't.

"He was your friend?" I asked.

"My best friend." She qualified. "My only friend."

A tear appeared then, but she brushed it aside quickly. "He'll come back. We always come back. It's our biggest strength…and our worst weakness."

I pressed my hand on her shoulder, laid it there for a couple seconds. She was rigid under my hand but she didn't push me away, and then I left her to her quiet contemplation. Paul and I slipped off the porch, walked down the driveway until we were well out of earshot.

"You're angry at me." I stated.

"Absolutely furious." He was reigning himself in, trying to control himself, but even I could hear the tumultuous emotions swirling under his husky voice. "Look at you, Eva, you look horrible, Echo's gone, how couldn't you tell me you were in trouble? Why didn't you call me? What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry. I just…I just wanted to know." I murmured.

"Did you figure it out? Are you strong enough for this now, now that you've kept me out of the loop?" He half growled. I reached up, wrapping my arms around him.

"Yes." I answered simply. "I'm going to have to be now, aren't I? And you…you and I…we're strongest together. So, when this is over, I want you to move to Seattle with me."

That threw him, he narrowed his eyes, looking down at me, his mouth working for a couple seconds. "When this is over you want me to live in Seattle with you? Evie you know…I can't do that. I can't leave."

"That's a lie." I answered flippantly. "If we survive this, granted that if is very large, I want you to come with me. I want you to live with me. The pack won't need you anymore."

He was quiet for a moment. "Only if you marry me." He finally said. "If you marry me, I'll follow you wherever."

"Okay." I said simply.

"Just okay?" He asked, disbelief tainting his voice.

"Well, we'll get married. I'm okay with that. Always knew I was gonna marry you anyway. And dad will probably like it better." I rationalized.

"What about getting through this right now?" He asked. "Do you have a plan?"

"Maybe." I said softly. "It's a lot of if's and maybes and theories…but I think it's better than anyone else's."

"And?" He prodded impatiently.

I unfolded the piece of paper and the photograph. "I know this girl. Not Delilah…me, I know her. What if this little message wasn't meant for Liley? What if I sent her back with this for me?"

"But why all the code? Why not just write yourself a letter? You're too practical for this. Besides, this has Delilah's name on it. Hell, it's a page from the story in the bible about the woman who had her name."

"What if it's something I couldn't tell Delilah? Just in case Pandora picked it out of her head? Something I had to hide so it would happen? What if I put it in code just for that reason?" I questioned.

"Well, you failed to send back something that would help you decipher said code." He retorted, I rolled my eyes.

"What was Pandora's power? What was Jezebel's?" I asked.

"Pandora could time travel." He recited. "Jezebel took that power from Pandora."

"So powers can be transferred, we've established this. What is my power, Paul?"

"You dream about the future, you always have." He said softly.

"And what does the highlighted section of this paper say?" I brandished it in front of his face. "Tell me the secret of your great strength." I repeated. "What if…bear with me…what if Jezebel gave me her power?"

"But you can't time travel." He protested.

"Maybe just because I don't know the secret." I whispered. "Samson actually means 'Sam's Son'. But Delilah wouldn't ask Isaac what the secret of his strength is. She already knows."

"So you think that you were telling yourself to ask this girl." He pointed to the picture. "The secret of time travel?"

"Maybe." I whispered. "It's worth a shot, isn't it babe?" I asked.

"I'm coming with you." He said quickly. "No matter where or when, I'm coming with you."

"Promise?" I asked, laying my head on his chest.

"Promise. What are you going to do then, Evie? If you can restart this whole thing, what are you going to do?"

"Very easy. I'm going to stop Echo from even walking out the door." I answered. And then I blinked.

I blinked the whole way into my own apartment, back in Seattle. My bedroom window was still open, I didn't bother to close it. I walked out of the room, Paul's hand in my own.

"What are you going to say to this kid? I mean…Eva, she's just thirteen. And she didn't grow up with this shit like Liley did." He said.

"I haven't thought that far ahead." I answered as we walked out my front door, heading toward Lettie and Belle's little townhouse.

"Maybe you don't have to." He whispered, stopping. Belle was on the stoop, dressed in her pajamas still, looking up at the blood red moon the same way Ruby had been. I stopped too, looking at her. Belle's eyes drifted down, looking at us.

"I know who you are…or at least, I know what you are. I know what this means." She said, looking back up at the moon. "I'm scared."

"It's okay." I soothed, approaching slowly. "What do you know?"

"I dream about her…and you, and Echo sometimes. I dream about darkness and blood…and rivers and peace…and laughter and children… this moon means that it's too late, doesn't it? It means that she's won, the bad thing."

"No, no no no." I said quickly. "I'm going to fix it, but I need you to tell me how." I knelt down next to the little girl, she shivered and I put an arm around her shoulders.

"Did you give me something, Belle?" I asked.

"My name wasn't Belle then. Who was I?" She asked, tears streaming down her face. "Who am I now?"

"You're still Belle. And your big sister loves you, and we're your friends. Nothing has changed…except I need to know if you gave me something. Please, Belle, try really hard to remember."

The girl closed her eyes, taking a deep shaky breath. She reached out, holding my hand. "I think I did. I died? Did I die? I thought I was going to die…so I gave something to you because you were so similar to me…"

"How do I use it? Belle, sweetie, how do I use it?" I asked, panicking now. Belle looked up, shaking her head.

"You just do." She whispered. "You just do."

"That doesn't help at all." I replied, slumping down beside her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's not your fault…Paul?" I asked, looking up at him. He was staring at me.

"You're not old enough." He said softly. "You're not eighteen."

"But I have all my other powers, Paul." I explained. "I've always had them."

"And you were so frail. Not anymore…you're so much stronger now, but when you were a kid, even if I squeezed you just a bit too hard, you bruised. If you got cut you'd bleed for hours, you were always so tired…that power Jezebel gave you…it's dormant. It's not going to show up until you turn eighteen. If it had showed up when you were a kid, it probably would have killed you." He explained.

"I don't turn eighteen for a month!" I exclaimed in despair. "I don't have that long!"

"Maybe there's…I don't know, a way to force it." Paul shrugged hopelessly.

"If there is a way, my parents would never tell me what it is." I reasoned out loud. "They're too afraid of me getting hurt. And nobody else would know."

"That's not true. Your dad's ex-girlfriend probably would know." Paul offered. "But still…Evie, your body might still not be ready yet…"

"It's our only hope." I whispered, standing.

"Wait! Wait! Don't leave me!" Belle begged, standing too. I looked from her to Paul, kneeling down again.

"Go back inside, Belle, sweetie. I'll be back, I promise." She hesitated…before she nodded, slipping quietly back into her house. I looked at Paul.

"She may not tell you what you're looking for either, Evie." Paul cautioned. "What if she doesn't? What if she doesn't know how to do this? What if Belle's wrong?"

"Do you want to get married someday or not?" I asked impatiently.

"You know I do." He answered honestly.

"Then we have to do this my way." I responded. "C'mon."


	71. Chapter 69: Red Strings and Things

**Chapter 69: Red Strings and Things**

**(STELLA – 1968)**

I stood in front of a mansion. It wasn't huge, but it was impressive, with wild flowers spilling over their beds on the cobblestone walkway. Their fragrances made my head ache, too many of them. Too much. I picked my way through them, up to the front door. And I hesitated just a moment.

I didn't like her. I'd decided that immediately the moment I'd met her. I hated how she looked, how she smelled, how she spoke and walked. I hated her clothes, I even hated how she painted her nails. But most of all…I hated that Atham had loved her before he loved me. You couldn't compete with her. I'd seen her when she was drunk and hadn't slept for twenty hours, and she still looked better than I did with hours of preparation. Yes, they'd stopped being a couple before he even met me… but she broke his heart. Did you ever get over the person that broke your heart? I didn't know. I only had him.

But something had become increasingly clear to us. She was right. Maybe t hat stung the worst…that she'd seen this coming, but we hadn't. Well, maybe Ostara. But Atham and I…we'd been clueless. Absolutely clueless. And poor Beltane…

The last words she ever said to Atham, right when she found out that Beltane and Mabon were going to be married. He hadn't seen her for awhile, but she had still shown up at our door.

_"He's not a man…he's a monster. I warned you." _

We explained it as jealousy. Ostara was the only one who'd looked after her, as if she might try to catch her as she made her way down the path. To ask her for details. But Beltane's pleading voice had drawn us back.

We should have listened. And now we needed her help. Ostara hadn't thought of going to her. Atham was too proud. But I could suck up my envy, my spite, for Beltane. If I couldn't, what kind of friend was I?

I rang the doorbell, heard the sound from the house. We were right on the edge of the Californian ocean, a little bit from Los Angeles. I could hear it roaring. I could feel the sea breeze. The useless clunker I drove, a beat up VW, sat out of place in her driveway.

I felt her before she opened the door. She fumbled with the locks a bit, I heard her swear under her breath. Then she wrenched the heavy door open.

I immediately felt the envy boil up again. She'd obviously just gotten out of bed, she was wearing something silk, something sexy. It clung to her body, and she wearing fucking heels. Who the hell wore heels this early in the morning? She looked like she'd just finished some pin-up photo shoot. She was glamorous, Hollywood. I was a hippie in torn jeans and one of Atham's t-shirts. I'd never felt so inadequate.

She quickly swept her eyes over me, as if she were judging me. Then her eyes peered over me, looking past me. She smirked when her eyes fell on my car, a quick flash of amusement.

"Lay it on me." She said conversationally, leaning against the door. As if this was a normal, everyday occurrence. I was just stopping in for coffee and gossip.

"Can I come inside?" I asked, looking over my shoulder too.

"Doesn't know you're here, does he?" She was amused, I blushed.

"He knows." I replied hotly. He didn't like it, but he knew. He was in our crappy apartment sulking. She raised an eyebrow in disbelief but stepped out of the doorway, gesturing me to follow her. There were people in the living room, they all appeared to be passed out on the floor or on the couches. I followed her right past them, into the kitchen. It barely looked used, but she picked an apple off of the counter and bit into it as she turned to look at me. Waiting.

She never loses her cool. Don't let it freak you out. Atham had told me that, warned me. So I took a deep breath, and started in on my story. "Jodie…Beltane's gone, Eirawen. We can't find her. Atham can't even see her."

"Well, you can look for her here, but I don't think I saw her last night." Eirawen replied flippantly.

"I don't think she went anywhere of her own free will." I said slowly.

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"Not true." I interrupted quickly. "She has one blind spot. One weak spot."

"Heard she was done with him." She said slowly as well.

"I heard he was pissed off about that. He's dangerous. You always said it yourself." I was half pleading now, but her face remained the same.

"Did I? I can't remember. I remember being ignored a lot though." She said softly.

"You were right, about everything. And I'm sorry we never listened to you." There was stony silence. I held my breath, counting the seconds as they ticked past. She didn't say anything, I finally couldn't bear it anymore.

"They say he loved you." My breath all rushed out. "A long time ago. And everyone says that he was the only person you ever loved. He's a monster now…but maybe he'll be a man for you, just for a couple minutes, just long enough to find our friend. Please."

"Get out of my house." Her voice was stone now, her eyes flashed dangerously when she looked up at me.

"Please just talk to him." I tried to beg, to convince her. "He's going to be at the club tonight, playing poker, just try…"

"No!" Her voice was loud then, cutting me off. "You four have absolutely no right to just waltz up to my house, back into my life, and try to get me to fix something I tried to prevent hundreds of years ago!"

"Wennie?" A rough male voice came from behind me. "Heard you yellin', what's a matter?" Still heavy with sleep, but I could feel his eyes on my back.

"Hope was just leaving." She said, icy, cold. She was the ice queen, all locked up in this magnificent house, her skin pale, eyes dark. I stood helplessly, hoping against hope that she would turn around with a change of heart. But she didn't. And I slowly turned, brushing past Yaegar. I turned my head just in time to see him wrapping his arms around her.

I got into my rusty car, turning and heading out onto the open highway, but I didn't make it before I started crying, pulling off near the guardrail, so close to the ocean, and sobbing. Suddenly, he was there, my light, my love.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, brushing the golden curls stuck to my face. "I should have came with you, doll. I'm sorry."

"I just…how could she be so cold?" I asked. "How could she not care?" I turned to him, he looked so weary in that moment that I felt bad for even asking, but he just shook his head.

"I don't know." He answered, folding me into his arms. "I really don't know."

**(EMMA – Present) **

I felt nauseous. I didn't know why. I was angry…angry at him for just up and dying like some sort of quitter. Angry at that girl with the dark hair and the red lips for just accepting it. Angry that nobody could save him. And I didn't quite believe it.

But what did it matter? Did I really care? No, I shouldn't. It shouldn't matter to me. But death…especially murder, was tragic. No matter who was involved. I closed my eyes and sat down, letting my soul flit out. Into the open air, the night.

This world was still so quiet, like it was waiting still. I saw Eva and Paul, could hear them. Death still floated above each of them, stronger now than it had been before. But I ignored it for the time being, searching.

And I did find him. Sitting next to that girl on the porch. She still wasn't crying, she was just smoking a cigarette. He was next to her, insubstantial, but lovely none the less. A strong soul, a vibrant one, he looked more like a warrior in this world.

"Just because she's not crying doesn't mean she doesn't hurt." He rebuffed softly. I hadn't said anything though, I hadn't spoken.

"Neither did I." He murmured. It was true, his lips weren't moving, but he was looking at me now. "You're not bad looking here yourself."

I didn't know what I looked like in this world. I couldn't see myself, not in any mirrors. I wasn't aware I looked any different.

"You're the only thing in color." He pointed out. "It's nice."

"Why are you still here?" I asked. My lips didn't move either. I'd never spoken to one of these shades, only my ancestor, and he'd been different somehow. I wasn't even aware they could talk.

"I promised a long, long time ago that not everybody leaves. That I'd stay with her. I'm keeping my promise. Wherever we go, we go together." There was a pause, as if he was trying to keep the next thought from me. "And I wanted to be close to you."

"Why? You're a pig, a douchebag, a sleazy piece of crap that wormed its way into my pants." I accused angrily.

"Then why did you come looking for me?" He asked. But he thought he already knew the answer. I could tell.

"I don't know." I said honestly, he turned to look at Ruby now, watching her as she rubbed her eyes. He sighed, holding up his hand.

"They give wedding rings…have been giving them since Egypt. A symbol of love and undying devotion, a symbol of eternity, of the door to the spiritual world, and as long as I can remember they wore them on their left hand, on a finger they said was connected to the heart. Of course, everything is connected to the heart somehow, but that's neither here nor there. I guess I understand the real reason now anyway." He looked down at his left hand, to where a ring would have been if he were married.

I had to look closely. I'd never noticed it before…only because it was so thin. It looked like a string, a red piece of thread. It looked to be looped over his ring finger, tied to something else in my direction.

"Red string of fate. It's an East Asian thing. Two people connected by that red thread are destined to meet, to be lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. I thought it was a myth." I looked back and Paul and Eva. They were embracing now…but I could still see their left hands, and the string between the two of them.

I looked down now, at Ruby's hand. I noticed it was trembling and instantly felt terrible for ever judging her. But I noticed now that the string on her finger didn't lead to Nathan…but instead doubled around, back into the house.

"I thought you and her…" I began.

"Never." He interrupted. "She's like my little sister. I adore her. I want her to be happy. She's done so much…she's given everything she ever had to me. And I never repaid the favor. I don't deserve a friend like her."

"But who are you sticking around for then?" I asked suspiciously.

"Look at your hand Emma." He said slowly. I lifted up my hand, the idea beginning to dawn on me. And there, right there, was a bright red string wrapped around my finger. And as I moved my hand, the string connected to Nathan's rose.

I suddenly felt such a piercing loneliness, an ache, a wound. I pulled back, but the string didn't break, it just grew to fill the distance.

"You can't break it, Em. You can twist it, tangle it, but you can't break it."

"But you're dead." I stated, a whisper. He looked away.

"Sucks. I'd have liked to be in love with someone again. Real love. And I knew there was something special about you. It scared me, so I hurt you. And we didn't even have a chance. I'm sorry."

The shock threw me back to my body. I bolted upright, closing my eyes, trying to block it out. But I didn't.

I felt the void growing. I hadn't noticed it before, but now I did. Emptiness. Coldness. I felt his presence in the room now, he'd left Ruby's side to comfort me. But it did no good. If he was trying to touch me, I didn't feel it. I couldn't even see him, let alone hear him. The dead had nothing to do with the living.

"Emma, Emma!" My dad's rough gravel voice, his scalding hot hands on my skin. "Emma what is it? Emma?"

I couldn't answer, I couldn't form words, so instead I just gripped onto his shoulders. He smoothed my hair back, like he had when I was a little girl. "It'll be alright sweetheart." He tried to soothe.

I couldn't bring myself to tell him it wouldn't be.


	72. Chapter 70: Poison

**Chapter 70: Poison**

**(RUBY – 1968) **

"Wennie? What did she want?" Yaegar asked, his hand on my shoulders. I was shaking, my hands were at the very least. I slowly stretched my fingers, feeling the blood racing through my veins. I stopped trembling.

"Nothing. Nothing we need to worry about, anyway." I turned, reaching up to pat his cheek.

"You're lying." He accused. "What is it?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." I murmured, slipping past him, back into the living room, up the staircase, sweeping into my own room. I threw off the heels which had happened to be the shoes closest to my bed. I looked in my mirror, sighing at my own reflection.

I was beautiful. It wasn't up for discussion, it just was a fact. Perfect pale skin, like moonlight on the snow, long glossy dark hair, dark violet eyes, dancer's legs, just the perfect hourglass shape everyone went on and on about. I could have had any man I wanted, easy. My fingers brushed down my chest, over my ribs, lightly following the curved scar I found there, closing my eyes.

_They say he loved you. _

"They say an awful lot of things." I murmured with disgust, dropping my hands to my sides. And I sat back down on my bed, curled up into a ball, and tried to forget.

But you can't forget. You can't ignore the things inside you. I remembered easier times, when Mabon had softly dragged a feather down my body. I remembered lying in soft green grass, I remembered the sky, bright and blue, full of promises and light.

I remembered a knife pressed to my abdomen, the shock, being unable to stop it, just because I'd been convinced that it'd been a bad dream, even when it sliced my skin open and I bled, bled right through my nicest summer dress.

"_Now you'll never be able to leave me."_

I shivered, pulling the blankets closer around me. The scar stayed, through everything. I was born with his mark on my body. It had used to scare me, until Atham had told me once that he thought it was a very wound in my soul. The betrayal had literally scarred something nobody could scar. It made sense to me. I was okay with it…it just was. A lot of things just were.

I shot up, injecting the deadly poison right into my veins. I fell asleep again, in and out of sleep all day. I didn't want to get up, I didn't want to live, I didn't want to move. A question burned in my conscious again…one I tried to block out all the time. Why? Why? Why, why, why?

Hours passed. I couldn't take it anymore. It was night now, the drugs had worn off. I sat up, shivering. I got dressed, a miniskirt, go-go boots, a tight little top. And I blinked. I blinked right into San Francisco. It was easy then. It was following a feeling I still knew, someone I could find with my eyes closed. People stared. I didn't look at them. I entered the club, a little place a lot of the witches liked. Yaegar and I weren't fans…we preferred the Hollywood scene to the hippie scene. I felt like I fit in better there.

They turned to look at me, a dozen or so purple pairs of eyes. Atham and Hope were at the bar. They both looked…shocked, but I noticed tears welling up in the golden haired girl's eyes. I didn't keep eye contact with them, I kept moving, past them, to the one witch who hadn't turned when I entered the smoky little room. He was sitting with a group of other witches, all of them eying me nervously. Internally, I paused. What the hell was I doing? I didn't care. I shouldn't be here.

I folded myself into a chair at his table. He finally looked at me and I had to catch my breath. He looked right through me, probably into my soul. I had to fight the shiver crawling down my spine. Lock the chills in a box. Don't think about it. It doesn't exist.

Nothing exists.

"What are you playing?" My voice was sultry. There was confidence in it, confidence I didn't really feel. Mabon's dark eyes were boring into mine, I met his stare.

"The same game you always play." His answer was low, I cocked an eyebrow, forcing myself to smile.

"I don't play games." I practically purred, crossing my legs, letting the skirt ride up just a bit. His eyes grazed the exposed skin, accidentally, he hadn't meant to look. Something jumped to life in his cold, dead eyes. A spark of life, or maybe of lust, but there was something.

"That's a lie." He pointed out. But he was smiling too. And that smile still made my heart ache like he'd just walked out the door yesterday. "Deal her in." He said to the nervous looking guy on his right, and then he looked back at me. "What do you drink now?"

He bought me a drink and we played poker. I was silent, trying to tamper down the rising turmoil. But I was good at poker. I'd been playing since the 1800's. Soon, between Mabon and I, we'd got rid of every other player at the table.

We were staring at each other, the pile of money tossed in the table. "Wanna up the ante?" I said smoothly, folding my cards over.

"What do you have in mind, Wennie?" He asked, twirling a poker chip in between his long fingers.

"I win, I come home with you." I said breathlessly. I heard somebody's breath catch, most likely Atham's.

"And if I win?" I shrugged. He smirked. "Do I get to come home with you?"

"Deal." I said. Instantly he flipped over his cards. Spades.

"King High." He said smugly. I sighed, softly tipping over my cards.

"Hearts, royal flush." I looked up, meeting his eyes. He was smiling now, almost beaming.

"Come on then." He said, standing. I stood too, just a little shaky. "I'll meet you outside." I said, taking off to the bathroom. I locked the door, making my way to the sink.

"You're over your head." The voice materialized out of thin air, as did the person standing between me and the mirror.

"Hello Atty." I swerved to avoid him.

"Eirawen, listen to me." He said slowly.

"How the hell did you blink into the women's restroom?" I asked, cutting him off.

"Looks exactly the same as the men's." He answered quickly. I sent a deadpan stare his way. "Alright, Hope and I hooked up in here one night but that's not the point…"

"That's better." I said, satisfied.

"You're not even sober." His remark was knife sharp, but it just bounced off of me. He grabbed my arm, rolling up my sleeve, showing off the needle mark. "You're not even _sober._" He repeated.

"This is what your girl wanted, Atty." I said, checking my hair, my makeup, bending over and adjusting my shirt.

"She was wrong. I thought you wouldn't come. She's desperate."

"And you're not?"

"He's going to hurt you. He may kill you." He pointed out. "He's a monster."

"I know." I said softly. "I know that better than anyone."

"Then go home!" He exclaimed. "Go back to your drug coma, go back to Yaegar, go back to whatever it is you do to keep yourself occupied!"

"I'm not afraid of the pain. I'm not afraid of dying." I explained quietly. "He's the last thing I'm afraid of."

"Just go home Wennie."

"You keep your girl safe, Atty. I mean it." I reached out taking his hand. "Me and you? We were good soldiers, cause we're hard. Hard and cold. But there's always that someone that we're soft for. They say you're soft for little miss sunshine out there. And I'm not the only one who knows that. If they want you, they're gonna go after her. He'll go after her. Don't let him. Go after him before he goes for you. And don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing." He was staring at me, staring hard, trying to figure out still how to stop me. But I didn't stay to fight with him anymore. I breezed right out of the restroom, back through the bar, ignoring all the eyes on me, out the front door and into Mabon's waiting arms.

"What took you so long?" He asked, suspicious.

"Atham told me not to come with you." I said, it was honest. "I told him to lecture his own girl."

"Why are you here, Wennie?" He asked, pulling me close, his lips inches from my face.

"I want to pretend." I whispered. "Just for awhile." And that was the truth too. I wasn't doing this for Atham or Hope or Beltane or Ostara. This was for me. This way I could be close again, just pretend that we'd never split apart.

"You can stay. You can stay forever." He whispered, a haunting chorus.

"Beltane…" He stopped, froze. I made my voice sadder now, dropped my eyes. "She has some sort of hold on you I'll never have."

"Wennie…Wennie…" He breathed my name. "It's not like that. It's all over now."

"Then where is she if she isn't with you?" I asked. He took my chin in his hand, trying to force my eyes to look into his. I worked up the tears. They fell, scalding hot down my cold skin. But they weren't real. They were fake too.

I was fake.

He blinked, pulled me with him. We were in a basement now. I heard someone moan, but it was too dark. And then it blazed brilliantly to life.

I saw her hair first, matted, stringy, dirty, but still brilliantly red. "Oh." I gasped. She was naked, covered in a thin sheet, and she was shaking. I tried to step forward, to help, to do something. But he was holding onto me.

"She's nothing now, can't you see? I'll explain, I'll explain everything. I only did it for you. I did everything for you, so you'd never leave me. But you did anyway and that's why…but it's okay, cause we're bound, me and you, all bound together. And you helped this, Wennie. I got the idea from you and all the drugs you keep on injecting…how they make you so quiet and unable to do anything…I took them from you. To use on her."

I turned to him, my heart stuttering, pounding furiously in my ears. He was leaning down to kiss me. My hands tightened into fists, and without warning, Mabon was flung into the air, straight into the concrete wall. His head smacked against it, and he went limp. There was some blood trailing from his head.

"I hate you." My voice was trembling. "You…you monster. Le monstre. Le diable. Je te deteste!" My mind slipped off, and I started ranting. "How could you! We had everything! I would have never left you, you sick, twisted…I'd have never left! I LOVED YOU! We had EVERYTHING! And you just threw it all away! I loved you!" I sank down onto my knees, weeping for real this time. Every tear a dream I never got to see. Every gasping breath a small tiny death in my soul.

I wanted to kill him. I could have. I finally stood, still shaking. "No." I finally said. "No, she deserves to kill you. For good."

A whimpering sound drew my attention back to the small, shaking form on the bed. I grabbed a ball of clothes from the floor, some of them were ripped, it made me want to vomit. "Come here, Beltane."

"Jodie." Her voice answered. "My name is Jodie. I'm from…I'm from Nebraska." Her voice was small.

"Okay. My parents named me Laura. I'm from Oregon." I said softly. "But everybody calls me Eirawen."

"I can't…" She sobbed, collapsing into my chest as I struggled to get her dressed. Her stick thin arms wrapped around me, weak. Had he even been feeding her? I didn't say anything, I just wrapped my arms around her in return and hugged her tightly.

"I warned you." I finally said. "Why couldn't you have just listened?"

She just cried harder. I finally got her dressed, helped her to her feet. She knew where she lived, but I didn't. I had to blink us to San Francisco again, carry her through the streets. I couldn't help but vaguely wonder where Atham was now that I needed him. We got to her door…it was unlocked.

"Come upstairs." She asked.

"I can't." I said numbly. "I've gotta go. You need to, too. Get out of dodge."

"What's going to happen to you?" She asked. I turned, looking at her, bruised, battered, thin, weak.

"I don't know." And I slammed the door. I went home, went to my room, pulling out my needles and poison and all the things I used to block everything out. Tears were still in my eyes, my makeup had run. I half ran outside, sinking into one of the chairs beside my long blue pool. It was easy to go through the mind numbing process of prepping the drug. It was even easier to inject more than I ever had.

I think hours passed. The sun started to come up.

"It didn't help." He said. "She still died."

Mabon was sitting on the edge of the chair. I could barely move, barely open my eyes. He was so blurry. "You're not really here."

"No. I am. You're dying too. I can feel it. How much of this shit did you pump yourself full of?" He asked, picking up one of the needles.

"I don't want to feel anything." I whispered.

"I just want you to understand, Wennie…but I can't tell you. God." He put his head in his hands.

"They say you loved me, or so I've heard." He picked up my hand.

"I still love you. You're so cold now."

"Are you going to try to save me?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"I can't save anyone. Not anymore." He leaned in close, I could feel his warm breath on my face. Lips on my forehead. "Go to sleep. And don't wake up. This world isn't right for you."

**(RUBY – Present)**

"We came looking for you." Hope's voice was in my ear. I turned to her. "After everything…to try and find out what happened. I was with Yaegar when we found your body. He was crushed."

I didn't say anything. "Cassie doesn't remember. She was full of drugs. The only thing she remembers really is Bella… but she doesn't remember you. But I know you know what happened."

"Are you going to ask, Hope, or are you going to keep on talking?" I finally snapped out, annoyed.

"No. But…there's something we should tell you. Zack…always kinda wanted to track you down and let you know. I wouldn't let him. I get…insecure about you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Mabon wasn't just evil. He was working for Pandora." She raced to get it out, like ripping off the band aid quickly supposedly makes it hurt less.

"Okay." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Alright, is that all?" I asked, lighting another cigarette.

"I can't believe you." She muttered, standing up. She expected emotion. I hadn't really showed any emotion since that night.

"Did Zack kill him?" I asked. "After that night in '68, did Zack track him down?" I asked.

"They never proved anything." Stella's nostrils flared. I smiled.

"Good for him." I said softly. "And then you burned him? About twenty years ago?"

She didn't answer, she just turned and walked back into the house. "And good for you." I whispered.

"Ruby?" A small voice came from the grass. I looked over the porch, sighing at the small golden haired girl.

"I swear, if you're like your mum, I want nothing to do with you." I said quickly.

"Everyone says I have dad's personality?" She questioned. I smiled.

"What do you need, kid?"


	73. Chapter 71: Today Never Happened

**Chapter 71: Today Didn't Happen**

**(Echo)**

"We're not going to make it Chris." I whispered. My voice was harsh. We were in Arizona again, the same hotel we'd been in months before. It was where I'd wanted to go.

"Don't say that." He said quickly. "Sit up, drink something."

"I don't want it." I said, hitting his hand, throwing the glass of water he was holding onto the ground. My stomach rolled, I curled up in a ball.

"Coelle…" He whispered my name, it sounded strangled, like he would cry if he could.

"Can you just lay here with me for awhile?" I asked. He laid down, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"You're so cold." He murmured. "Why aren't you fighting harder? Why aren't you trying to overcome this? Why are you just accepting this?" He sounded so angry. It broke my heart.

"This was always my destiny." I whispered. And then I started to cry.

**(Paul)**

I wasn't certain I liked the girl they called Ruby. The mouth she gave Stella certainly didn't help matters. And the coldness. The ice. I couldn't remember the last time I'd encountered someone who was so cold she couldn't even cry for her best friend.

Eva took a deep breath, looking back at the house, she couldn't hear Zack and Stella talking like I could. She couldn't hear Stella start to cry. I spared her that knowledge. The dark haired girl with the red lips slid down the porch railing, landing perfectly in her heels right in front of Eva and I. Graceful, agile.

"I'm seventeen. But I've had these…powers as long as I can remember." Eva held out her hands, smooth, soft.

"What are they?" Analytical eyes swept over Eva, back to me.

"I can see futures in my dreams. I can move things, like everyone else. Blink, like everyone else." Eva looked at her own arms. "But I was always weak."

"These powers aren't meant for children." Ruby said idly. "Is that all?"

"Is it possible I have another one?" Eva asked, stepping forward. "I'm not eighteen yet."

Ruby hesitated for a moment. "Anything is possible." She whispered. "What do you think you can do?"

"Jezebel died when I was four. I think she gave her power to me. The power to travel through time." Eva pressed on.

"Jezebel didn't travel through time." Ruby interrupted. "She _was_ time. That's what you kids don't get these days. Didn't you ever read about Einstein's theory of relativity?"

"If we moved as fast as the speed of light, time would stop." Eva shot back hotly. "Everything exists in a fourth dimension."

"Jezebel existed in that dimension." Ruby explained simply, shrugging her shoulders. "Dimension of creepiness and bad fashion choices."

"Eva, are you sure…" I asked, leaning forward.

"How can I tell?" Eva asked quickly, cutting me off. "How do I know?"

Ruby started to walk, she fished out another cigarette from her bag, smoked it as she strode down the driveway. We followed her until she turned.

"If you can do this, I want to come with you." She said quietly. "If this works, I want to go back and save Nate."

"Okay." Eva said simply. "If I can take you back, I will."

"I'm not sure if I trust you." Ruby murmured, looking at the ground.

"You're going to have to. We saved your life, didn't we?" I answered hotly, glaring at her. I expected her to shrink under my glare, most did. She didn't even flinch. She just turned and looked at me evenly.

"Watch out little boy." She warned. A chill ran up my spine.

"Please." Eva begged, folding her hands in front of her face. "Please."

"Witches have discovered their powers before they turned eighteen." Ruby murmured. "The last time it happened was…1983? Maybe?" Ruby seemed to be musing out loud. "It was your grandma."

"I never knew her." Eva said softly.

Ruby's expression changed, so quickly, so minutely, I don't know if Eva's eyes could have caught it. Her eyelashes fluttered, she bit her lip. "It's a shame." Was all she said.

"How'd she do it?" Eva asked. "How do I do it?"

"Madison Sohmers. Sixteen years old, pretty thing. Curvy, long brown hair, green eyes. I didn't know her, she wasn't even on our radar. She was a new soul. She was from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. She was on a school trip to visit the city, the Metropolitan Museum. Yaeg…Nate and I were chasing this fucking bloodsucker all over the place. He was smart, and strong…but he got reckless. Sometimes they do that, not often, but it happens. They find a particular human that appeals to them, and they have to have him or her no matter what. Turns out this bloodsucker was going after someone in Maddy's tour group." Ruby smiled shaking her head.

"It was my fault, really, although nobody ever came right out and said so. I was desperate for a hit. I was sloppy…I wasn't my best. Maddy and her friend went to the bathroom, Nate and I got lost. Native New Yorkers never go to the Met. We were a couple minutes too late. We walked into a destroyed women's bathroom, a teenage girl who hit her head on the bathroom sink and never recovered her memory, thank god, and a shaking sixteen year old witch. Extreme stress, extreme circumstances, can trigger powers. Maddy stayed with us. She never went home again."

"Okay. Alright." Eva said, her breath whooshing out. "So, if I just try hard enough."

"No, it has to be more clear and present than whatever is going on now." Ruby said, looking at the two of us. "I have an idea."

I saw the coldness taking over her again. Saw her locking away whatever humanity had escaped when she talked about Madison. "I'm going to do something crazy." She warned.

"How crazy?" We both asked. But she just smiled, holding out her hand.

"Come with me?" She asked.

"I don't like this at all." I growled low,

"Paul, what if this is our only choice?" Evie asked, placing a hand on my cheek.

"Promise you won't hurt her?" I asked Ruby, pulling Evie closer to me.

"Paul…" She began to chastise.

"I promise." Ruby said quickly.

Too quickly. Something was wrong. But Eva was already reaching her hand out. And then I felt the pull, and we were back in Seattle, in an apartment, staring at a cork board.

"Why are there…?" Eva asked, stepping forward.

"Didn't your daddy explain anything to you?" Ruby asked. "Nathan was sent here to spy on your family. That's how far he got." She was digging through something. I looked at all the pictures, felt the sickness in my stomach, felt Eva tremble.

"I didn't want him to." Ruby's voice was softer now, from right behind us. Sadder. "I told him that we could just leave. But he wouldn't listen to me." She blinked again, till she was right behind me. I felt the vibrations, but she was quick, quicker than I was. A needle slipped under my skin. And then she was gone, I pulled the own needle out of my skin. She was sitting on the couch, lighting another cigarette.

"What the fuck was that?" I was shaking hard now, furious.

"Heroin." She answered calmly. "A lot of heroin."

"Paul!" Eva's hand wrapped around my arm, looking at the pin prick. I wanted to phase, to tear her apart, I couldn't.

"It's twice the amount I used when I committed suicide. I'm not sure if it'll have the desired effect here. Maybe it'll just knock him out for a couple hours. Maybe it'll kill him, I don't know." She shrugged. "Guess you better access your latent power there, kid. And quick. If you can do it, you can stop this from ever even happening."

Eva tried to blink with me, but Ruby's hand flew out, tossing her like a limp doll away from me. "No. You're free to leave, blink, but he stays here."

My knees gave out. I could hear Evie screaming. "Stop it! STOP IT! You bitch! BITCH!"

"Go get help then babe. Can't guarantee I'll be here when you come back with mommy and daddy. Can't guarantee he will be either. Make a decision, if you've got anything besides your mom's pretty hair now's the time to show it."

My mouth opened, but I wasn't sure if anything even came out. I felt like I was going to sleep. Too heavy to move. I wanted to tell her to shut up, to leave her alone. I looked up through blurring vision to the beautiful devil on the couch. Her lips moved, forming words that she didn't speak.

_Trust me._

Colors started to fade, time stopped. And then there was an explosion, the very scene in front of me seemed to rip open, to rush past. A void of light and color and sound.

I was standing. There was an orange basketball in my arms, which was promptly picked out of my hands and thrown into a basketball hoop above my garage while Collin whooped and hollered and Dawn cheered. Seth and Brady both paused, looking at me.

"Paul? What's up?"

"Where's Eva and Echo and Ruby?" I asked, turning to Seth.

"Well, um, I'd guess Eva and Echo are both in Seattle. I don't know who Ruby is." He answered, shrugging.

"Tyler was daydreaming about someone named Ruby on patrol yesterday." Brady said, raising an eyebrow. "Dude, seriously, what the hell is wrong?"

And it all rushed back to me, this game of basketball had gone on for hours. Joy was on her way over to keep Dawn company. I'd made that basket Collin had just made. I'd gotten the phone call five hours from now.

"Oh my god she did it." I mumbled in wonder, looking up at the bright blue sky.

**(EVA) **

I was still screaming at Ruby when I opened my eyes and found myself back in my bathroom in Seattle, the sun filtering in through the frosted windows. My heart was pounding, there was still glass on the floor and Echo's blood. I gasped, in and out.

_I did it_. The thought finally went through my head.

_That bitch tried to kill Paul._ Was my second thought. _But she was right. Motivation. Damnit. _

I'd almost forgotten why I'd wanted to go back in the first place, I was so lost in the sensation, the new way the world looked. I could feel time flowing past me. Around me. Above me. I moved differently, I moved through it.

It was utterly confusing.

_Echo._ A voice in my head whispered. I turned, running out of the house, not pausing to get shoes. She was at the edge of our driveway.

"Echo!" I yelled. She turned, glorious, beautiful, alive, big violet eyes, blood in her cheeks, tears in her eyes, shiny dark hair. Warm. So warm.

"What are you…?" She asked, but I threw my arms around her, starting to sob.

"Oh my god, you're alive. And you're okay, what the fuck were you thinking?" I gasped out, holding her tighter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and you're scaring me." She said, gently patting my head, trying to pull me away.

"We have to go. We have to go home right now." I said, pulling her inside. "Come on, I'll explain everything."

**(Ruby)**

I was sitting in front of my mirror, brushing my long dark hair. Twenty three, twenty four, twenty five strokes. I gently sat the brush down, looking critically at my own reflection before I stood, making my way out into the living room, past the cork board. Nathan had just opened the door with a bag from the Chinese restaurant down the street.

" Hey, got your favorite. Steamed rice and broccoli." He said, smiling. "But I forgot…"

"You forgot to get chopsticks, so we'll have to eat with forks." I finished for him. He laughed.

"How'd you know?" He asked, sitting the bag down. I suddenly couldn't move. He stopped, confused. "Ruby?"

Tears ran down my face. I laughed, although it was a weird, strange, strangled sound. "I thought…god I thought I lost you. I tricked a seventeen year old into thinking I was going to kill her boyfriend to get you back, I…"

"Whoah, what? What happened?" He asked, stepping toward me. I buried my head in his chest.

"I have so much to tell you." I whispered. "We're in way over our heads Nate."


	74. Chapter 72: Love in All Forms

**Chapter 72: Love In All Forms**

**(Jacob)**

I watched her. It was so hard not to watch her sometimes. She had the quality about her, that she could make the whole room a little bit brighter. Blaze had it too, so did Delilah, but the way she was sitting, just so the setting sun hit her long silky hair, made it hard to look away from her. She wasn't paying attention to the story Eva spun, although she was holding one of Eva's delicate hands in her lap. She probably already knew it, but I could tell that she was uneasy. Anxious, maybe even scared. Although my baby girl had never feared anything. Her free hand tugged on her hair, twisted it. And then there was the sound of an engine down the street. Everyone else was asking Eva and Paul questions, I knew they were important, but I knew Cassie had this under control. She was in full witch mode. Planning, theorizing, strategizing. Echo sat up a little straighter, eyes peering out the window.

The expensive sounding car pulled into the driveway. Echo shot up, dropping Eva's hand.

"Baby, stay put." Cassie warned immediately.

"No, it's Christian." Echo responded, making her way through all of us to the front door. Everyone else slowly stood up, but it was Cassie who was beside Echo. My little girl started down the front porch steps, but Cassie easily caught her wrist. Echo stopped, puzzled, looking back at her mother. Christian was getting out of his car.

I felt someone warm lay her head on my arm and looked down to see the shock of red hair. I pulled my youngest close, probably holding her tighter than I had to.

"Are we going to be okay?" Delilah asked slowly, softly, almost timidly. She was looking up at me with her big bright eyes.

"I'm going to take care of you, pumpkin." I soothed, stroking her hair. "Just like I always do, right?" I asked, poking her in her ribs. She smiled slightly.

"Sure." She answered, but she seemed more at ease, leaning back into me. Cassie was staring at Echo, I could see the wheels in my wife's mind working, spinning. A plan.

"Echo, you can't go to him." She finally said quietly. Temper flared up in Echo's eyes.

"Mom, that's unfair!" Delilah burst out first, pushing off my arms.

"Really? We're going to do this again?" Echo's voice raised, her hands going to her hips. "Is it really that hard for you and dad to accept that the world is going to end, and there are more important things than me dating a vampire! I l…" Cassie shushed her quickly, putting her finger to Echo's lips. Her eyes looked pained.

"Don't you think I know? Baby…I knew from the very first time I saw you together." Cassie whispered, pushing back Echo's hair, taking her face in both her smooth hands. "But we made a deal with her. She can't do anything as long as she doesn't know how you feel. And if she hasn't attacked yet…it means she's not sure."

"Let her, we can take her. We're strong enough. I'll fight her right now." Echo blasted back. Christian stood in the driveway, examining us critically. He opened his mouth to say something, but a slim finger from Eva shushed him.

"Maybe you are." Cassie said softly, lowering her voice even more, until only Echo, Blaze, and I could hear her. "What about Delilah? We have to keep everyone safe. Everyone."

Echo stopped, turning to look at Delilah, who I pulled back into my arms, waiting with bated breath to protect her from whatever was about to happen. But Echo just looked at her. Delilah smiled at her.

"I believe in you no matter what they say." Delilah said quickly. "No matter what, I'm behind you."

Echo looked away quickly, forcing her own smile. "I know kid." She murmured, before looking up at me. "Daddy?" She asked.

"Sometimes we sacrifice for the people we love." Was all I could say. And it killed me, because I knew it hurt her. I saw it, saw the words lodge in her throat, watched her turn to Christian, watched her looking at him.

"It's really unfair." She said, wiping her eyes quickly so we couldn't see the tears that had gathered there.

"Just long enough for us to figure something out baby. Please." Cassie begged.

"Stop it." Echo ordered, turning on her heel, looking at me. "Explain it to him. Explain everything to him. Don't let him in the dark."

"I won't." I promised simply. She nodded, turning back to Christian.

"They'll tell you everything baby. I can't." She said softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Chris said lightly. "It's worth it. Whatever it is." Echo smiled, nodding, turning. It wasn't until she was facing me again that I saw another diamond tear trace its way down her face before she could quite wipe it away.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Delilah asked insistently.

"Come on inside Liley, I'll explain everything." Echo said evenly.

"You're not breaking up with him, are you? He makes you happy, you _can't_. I won't let you." Delilah fired off quickly.

"It's not like that, Liley, come on." Echo murmured impatiently, throwing her arm around Delilah's shoulders and guiding her into the house. Blaze swore, following them. He paused in the door, turning to look at the rest of us.

"You know this isn't forever, right? This solution won't last long at all. It'll kill her. I'm not willing to lose either of my sisters to protect the other one." Blaze said lowly.

"We'll figure it out Blaze." I snapped. He rolled his eyes, entering the house and slamming the door. I sighed, Eva, Stella, Zack, and Paul were mysteriously gone too. It was just Christian, Cassie, and I.

"Jake I can't…I can't believe I just did that." Cassie sunk onto the steps. "My god, I'm terrible. Blaze is right."

"You're not…Cassie baby…" I whispered, moving to sit beside her, but she just shook her head, and then she was gone too, up to the second floor bedroom in our house. And it was just me and Christian.

"I'm tired of this." Christian growled low. "You think just because I'm dead that I'm not good enough for her?"

"That's the very least of the reasons you're not good enough for her." I shot back. "It has nothing to do with the fact that you stink. Or that you're arrogant."

"What the hell is going on then?" He asked, throwing up his hands.

"Pandora's coming after us. And the only obstacle left is that the bitch doesn't know she loves you yet. Once Pandora knows that…it's fair game." I explained. "And she'll know soon. If we don't keep you two apart."

He was quiet. Then there was a rage, one that boiled under him, he could barely keep himself from launching himself at me. "How could you do that to her?"

"Hit me, I deserve it." I said softly, leaning against the porch. "But we did this for a reason. And I don't know if you'll ever quite accept it. But I have two beautiful daughters and a son that's too much like me for his own good. And I can't let anything happen to any of them. Not Echo, not Blaze, and Delilah…she's too young for this. That's why we kept this deal. To keep Delilah safe. And I should have known when I saw you at her graduation…it was only a matter of time. But I have to. I love them all. If you were a father, you'd understand. Nothing else comes close. And I deserve her anger, hell, I even deserve yours. But this was the only way."

He was quiet for awhile, and then he stomped away, slamming his fist into the hood of his nice car, denting it, before leaning his forehead against the roof.

**(Delilah)**

Echo didn't hide the truth from me. But she didn't come right out and say it. 'We're doing this to protect the family.'

It actually meant "We're doing this to protect you."

And she was angry. I could tell. She was lying on her bed, curled up with her arms around one of her pillows. And I just sat on mine looking at her. Then I stood like I was in a dream. I grabbed my jacket, shrugging it on.

"Where are you going?" Echo asked, her voice muffled.

"To Dawnie's." I answered simply. She was quiet again.

I grabbed a picture off my desk. The one of the three of us, Blaze, Echo, and I on our front porch. I took the steps two at a time, racing out the front door, past my dad, just as Christian opened his car door.

"You can't go." I begged, stopping in front of him, my hand on the car door. "She needs you."

"Delilah!" My dad yelled, I ignored him, touching Christian's shoulder. He turned his golden eyes to me. They softened a bit. My dad's hand was tight on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Lilah. I won't be gone forever." Christian soothed gently.

"But you don't have to leave at all." I said frantically, tears coming to my own eyes. "I'm sick of ruining her life. You don't have to do this to protect me. I'll be strong enough, I promise. Don't leave."

"Delilah…" Chris said softly. "You've never ruined her life. Not even for a bit. She doesn't blame you for any of this. Do you wanna know what she thinks about you and Isaac? She thinks you're perfect for each other. She thinks if she would have met me before Isaac imprinted on you, she would have left Isaac for me anyway. Hell, she even theorized once that those idiots in the diner, the ones that made Isaac mad enough to phase, she said she kinda though Pandora sent them. To drive the two of you apart. Your sister is not mad at you for anything. She adores you." Christian said quietly. "I adore you like you were my little sister. This is her family. You've gotta stick together."

"You're family too." I said softly, sniffling a little, handing him the picture.

"That's debatable." He joked, although he took the picture from me and looked at it, a ghost smile lingering on his lips.

"No, she's right." Jacob said immediately, smiling down at Liley. "As much as I may not like it. You're family too."

"Thank you." Christian said after a long pause. "Can I keep this Liley?" He asked, motioning to the picture.

"You have to bring it back. When you come back. You have to promise." I said quickly.

"I promise. Have her call me, when things change. Or if you need me. I won't be far away."

Christian got in his car, started up the engine, and slowly backed out of the driveway. My dad gently pulled me into a big hug. "I've got to take care of your mum." He said softly. "She's real torn up too."

"But Echo..?" I asked softly.

"She'll be okay baby. She's still got us, hasn't she?" He asked. And I couldn't bring myself to disagree with him.

**(Eva)**

Paul and I walked hand in hand down the road. My parents had disappeared with only a few glances in between each other and a promise they'd be back. I had a sneaky suspicion they were going to hunt down Nathan and Ruby, but I wasn't going to stop them.

"I almost lost you. Again." I said softly. "And you're so worried about losing me."

"I was fine." He said easily. "I could have ripped her apart."

"You're lying. She got to you and I let it happen." I murmured, pausing to hoist myself up on a fence. He stopped, sighing.

"She's crazy. That's what your dad said. Off-kilter. We couldn't have expected it. It wasn't your fault." He explained calmly. "But she was right. It forced you into your powers. If she wasn't a girl, her and I could get into a good fist fight, but I suspect that's why your dad took your mom with him. I'm not happy about her methods. But it got the result we wanted."

"So what now?" I asked. "We've got a second chance and some stolen time. What do we do now? Do we go back and get Belle, and make that little girl relive everything? Will that help? Do we go after Pandora before she comes after us?"

"We get married." Paul stated. I paused, disoriented, looking at him. He knelt down in the grass, a little black ring box in his hands. "I already asked your dad. He didn't kill me, so I guess he's okay with it."

"Paul…" I sighed his name, covering my mouth with my hands. "Where did you have time to get a ring?"

"I've had it for awhile. It was my grandma's. She'd have…she'd have wanted you to have it." He paused, fighting for the words. "I love you. My dad told me that the world isn't a good place. That it was full of hate and cruelty and pain, and that was it mostly, and there was nothing I could do to change it. And I believed it Eva Rose…until I saw you, and you grew up, and you were everything he always told me didn't exist. You're love, you're trust, you're kindness, joy, hope. And slowly…you invaded my soul. And everything he told me went away. And it was just you. And everything reminds me of you. And no matter where I am…I'm constantly falling more in love with you. And I want you to wear my grandma's ring. I want you to sleep next to me. I want to wake up next to you. I want to make it official. So marry me, Eva"

I leaned toward him, taking his face in my hands. "God I missed you." We were so close our eyelashes were weaving together.

"We weren't apart that long." He teased, slipping the ring onto my finger.

"I missed you before I even met you." I answered, kissing him. And we stayed like that for awhile, our lips and bodies pressed together, on the edge of the forest.

**(Echo)**

I made my way out of my room eventually, ate something to try and soothe the hole I felt in my stomach, but nothing helped. I didn't know where my family was. I didn't really care to look for them. So I went outside, to the old tire swing. I slipped into it, letting the wind rock me back and forth.

I'd been waiting for Christian my entire life. That was perfectly crystal clear now. I guessed things just happened that way sometimes. My entire life in this magical safe place had been spiraling to an end.

I placed a hand over my stomach. "It'll be okay." I tried to sound comforting, half to make myself feel better. "He'll be back, this isn't forever."

"The first sign of insanity is talking to yourself." A husky voice came from behind me. I swung around in the swing instantly, and Seth's large hands reached out to catch me so I could face him.

"It'll really be bad if I start answering myself. But stay tuned, could still happen." I said sarcastically. He let me go and I twirled around. He walked past me, standing in front of me. I was still swinging.

"Heard you're having a bad day." He said, shrugging. "Came by to see if I could make you feel better."

"Unlikely." I said softly. We were both quiet for a long time.

"It doesn't have to be this hard you know." He finally said. I looked up immediately.

"Pray tell, how do I make it easier?" I asked, venom in my voice. "Because if this is how you think I want it…"

"You could have chosen someone who wasn't a vampire." Seth flung back.

"You can just leave now." I said, slipping out of the swing, turning on my heel to stomp off.

"You could have chosen me." He said quietly. "You can still choose me."

I turned to him, mouth agape, unable to quite think of anything to say. "Seth…you practically helped raise me." I stuttered out.

"And Paul raised Eva." Seth pointed out.

"That's different, he's imprint…"

"I'm sick of hearing that word! Fucking imprints and fucking soulmates. What does it matter? Can't we just fall in love like normal people? Does it really have to be this damn complicated?"

"Seth, you don't love me." I said softly. "You're just lonely. But it's not me."

"Don't tell me how I feel, Coco. I absolutely adore you. I've adored you for a long time. We could be really normal, Echo. If you'd just change your mind." He begged.

"I can't change my mind. Chris…he's everything. He makes me feel like I have wings. Like I can escape from all of this inside him." I smiled sadly. "You're just another big brother. I'm sorry. That's all." He jammed his hands in his pockets, nodding his head curtly.

"Alright then. Knew I had to try. Have a nice life Echo." He said.

"Seth…" I called out, but he was already striding briskly off into the woods. And I couldn't find it in my heart to chase after him.

**(Seth)**

I was such an idiot. I hated myself. I hated her. I wanted her. I was going to kill him. I punched a tree, shattering the bark everywhere, but I kept walking. I got in my car and I drove. I drove until I reached the streets of Port Angeles, with couples everywhere. I shut the car off and started walking again, right to the docks. And I sat down at the edge of them, glaring out over the ocean.

I don't know how long I was there for, I heard the clock chime for midnight before I smelt it. Fresh cut grass, clean rain, sunshine. I started at the sheer familiarity of it, my mind racing to place it as I turned around. I didn't make the connection until I saw her.

She was exactly the way she'd appeared in my dream. Short dark hair, just past the nape of her neck, but her bangs covered her eyes. She was wearing a white cotton dress, thin for the cold fall. And beat up old cowboy boots. And I felt connection, deep connection, like warmth spreading throughout my veins, like my feet were firmly planted on the earth again.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked her. She smiled, sad still. She had the saddest smile.

"No. But that's not good news either." She said, looking up, her deep purple eyes shining. And finally, the world locked into place. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

I stood, shaky, she took my hand. She was really cold, but substantial. Even the heat of my hand didn't quite seem to warm her at all as we entered the little all night diner. She ordered for me, just a burger, fries, and a coke. Easy, simple. I couldn't stop staring at her.

"You can't be real." I murmured in between bites of my French fries. She didn't order anything to drink or eat, she just watched me with an amused smile on her face, playing with the necklace around her neck. It was a silver heart, engraved with the initials, SMB.

"I guess that depends on your definition of real. I mean, I don't have any real money. So you're going to have to pay for your own burger." She teased, kicking my leg with her foot. She liked to play with her hair too, running her long fingers through it, fluffing it.

I paid for the burger, she took my hand easily again, leading me back to my car. "Can I come back to La Push with you?" She asked sweetly, pressing her nose to my cheek.

"What's your name?" I asked. She sighed, folding her arms over her chest and biting her lip, looking down on the ground.

"Seth…" She said softly.

"I mean it. Who are you? Why do I feel…like I've known you forever?" I asked. She looked up then, her eyes, so much like Echo's, sparkling.

"You know who I am Seth. Say it. Don't lie to yourself." She said quickly.

"Sarah." I said softly. "Sarah Madison Black. You died. You weren't even born yet. Cassie was only like, six months pregnant."

"It doesn't mean I didn't exist just because I didn't get a chance to breathe on my own. Or because mom and dad didn't get a chance to cart me around. It doesn't mean I haven't been with all of you the entire time. I never left." She protested.

"It's why I never imprinted, huh?" I asked. "Cause I was meant to be yours? Guess…guess I always kinda knew that too." I added on bitterly.

She laid her cheek on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "It doesn't seem fair, does it?"

"Why now? Why did you come here now? Can you stay?" I asked, my fingers tightening on her hand. She didn't flinch.

"I only have nights with full moons. It's a weird thing." But she pointed up at the sky. "And then I only have from midnight till the sun comes up…and I came because…because I figured if you didn't realize…maybe it wouldn't hurt so much. But I can't stand to see you hurting over my little sister. Or making her hurt. She loves you like she should. Nothing more."

"How does this make it better?" I asked.

"We never stood a chance Seth. I'm stronger than Echo. Pandora wouldn't have stood a chance with me. She couldn't let me live to see adulthood."

"But without you, they're all going to die, aren't they?" Sarah was very quiet, looking up at the dark sky.

"Can I come home with you?" She asked again. "I just want to be able to feel alive for a little bit. Before the sun comes up."

"What do I need to do? Is there a way to save them, to save you?" I asked.

"There are rules Seth." Sarah said softly.

"Give me a hint." I begged.

"Stella's book. And a girl named Kelsey." Sarah said. "That's the most I can say Seth."

"Okay." I whispered, folding her into my arms. "Okay."


	75. Chapter 73: Firestorms

**Chapter 73: Firestorms**

**(Zach – 1968) **

_You touch these tired eyes of mine_

_And map my face out line by line_

_And somehow growing old feels fine_

_I listen close for I'm not smart _

_You wrap your thoughts in works of art _

_And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

We got out of the van. There were police sirens, an ambulance. And a small figure standing away from the fray, her shoulders shaking. That was where Hope went, making a beeline through the people on the scene, throwing her arms around Ostara.

"Rita! Oh my god, Rita, what happened? Where's Jodie? We tried to follow Eirawen and Mabon but we lost them, we've been driving around all night…" Hope raced to explain, folding Rita into her arms. Rita burst into tears again, burying her head in Hope's shoulder. I walked past them, to the police tape stretching across the narrow alley. I walked right to the edge of it. The red lights created an eerie scene on the brick walls, casting my shadow larger than life. Something squawked next to me, a police radio. I braced myself, looking at the body laying in the street.

She was much thinner than the last time I saw her. Almost skeletal. Skin stretched tight over her bones, her shirt had ridden up, I could see her hipbones jutting out, like small animal skulls. There were bruises on her face, up and down her stick arms. And then the blood caked to her chest. The dull, dead eyes.

"Excuse me Sir, you need to back away." A police officer said gruffly.

"She was my best friend." Was all I could say. And a roaring, churning, deep anger welled up in me. "She was my _best_ friend." And I felt something hot come to my eyes, something that burned. I reached up to rub my eyes on the sleeve of my jacket, when something cool touched my face, and I was staring into my angel's face as she wiped my eyes.

"It's okay." She murmured, pressing her lips against my cheek. "It's okay. I'm right here."

**(Present)**

Stella's elegant hand flipped lightly through the air, and the door crashed in immediately, perhaps with a little bit more force than was necessary. I examined the splintered hinges and I couldn't quite hold back the amused smirk. I turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. She shook out her long curls, turning to me and shrugging abashedly. "She tried to kill Paul. I feel as if a little property damage is the very least she deserves."

"It reminds me of when we first got together. Smashing in doors, running around dark alleys at night, barely making it out of vampire infested cities alive…" I reminisced. "I mean, it wasn't fun then, but looking back on it, I'd think I'd like to play the cowboy a bit more."

"Yeah, all fun and games, until someone loses their eye. Or more." Stella replied flippantly, dancing into the deserted apartment. "They're not here."

"I told you they weren't Stell." I murmured. "Can you tell if they're coming back?"

Stella disappeared into one of the rooms. I heard her shuffling, going through things. I focused my attention on the main room, a kitchenette that barely looked used, a threadbare couch, a TV that was still on, although it was muted. There were two things of half-eaten Chinese food on a small table, a cork board that was completely empty.

"They're not coming back." Stella said, reappearing. "No toothbrushes, nothing personal at all. Just some magazines and some dirty laundry."

"And they left in a big hurry." I said, pointing to the half eaten food. Stella went into the kitchenette, I went to the cork board, kneeling down to pick up an expanding folder from the ground. I opened it up, pulling pictures, papers, maps, and one scribbled note from it.

"They left us a present." I called. Stella was instantly at my side, peering at the papers as I leafed through them. There were the pictures which had probably been pinned to the cork board, papers with our daughter's name on them, papers with Echo's name on them. A map with their apartment marked.

"What does the note say?" Stella asked, pointing to the piece of lined paper we hadn't read yet. I unfolded it, scanning over it quickly, before I read it out loud. "This is everything we had on the girls. We're leaving the coven and Washington state. Hope we won't be seeing you. Tell your girl she's not half bad for an amateur."

"Lovely." Stella said dryly. "Think she wrote it? Or do you think Yaegar did?"

"It looks like Eirawen's writing." I said, distracted. "They're running."

"Smart move. I mean, I'm angry enough, but I think Eva has some blood lust in her." Stella said sweetly. "We can go home now. I want to celebrate with Evie."

I was silent, staring at the note. Something didn't sit right with me. Stella turned to me, her deep purple eyes burning into mine. "What's wrong?" She finally asked, reaching up to touch my face.

"We have to go after them." I said softly. "I'm sorry Stell…but we have to."

"Why?" She asked insistently, wrapping her arms around me. "Can't we just go home?"

"Three reasons. These two…they have only the vaguest idea what they stumbled into. And Pandora went after them once…which means she'll probably try to do it again. And…that bothers me in and of itself. Why go after them? I mean…they're old. When Wennie's not high out of her mind, she's way stronger than me. But I don't think any normal witch has anything that could threaten Pandora in their arsenal. So why go after these two? What purpose did it serve?"

"Does it have to serve a purpose? Can't she just be crazy? She killed her own child after all. She killed Sarah by proxy. Anyone that can do that has to be insane…"

"But she's always had reasons. I want to know what they have that could be so important she'd take them out with a preliminary strike." I glanced down at the folder again.

"You said there was three reasons." She prodded gently. I sighed.

"I made a promise to Eirawen way before you even existed. I know you don't like hearing about it Stella…but I was the one that stitched her up after fucking Mabon took a meat cleaver to her. And she was never really the same after that. She made me promise once…that if I ever figured out why he did this…why he left her like that, I'd tell her. I promised her I wouldn't let her die still wandering that. And when I did find out…I didn't try to find her. I couldn't put you all at risk like that. But she's here now, and she already knows all about Eva and our life. I should tell her now. It's the right thing to do. If I went crazy, wouldn't you want her to tell you why?"

I couldn't quite look in Stella's eyes. She was silent for awhile. Then she sighed. "Okay. Let's go find them."

"You're okay with this?" I asked, stupefied.

"No. I'm very insecure about this. But that's my damage I guess. We belong to each other, everyone has known that for a thousand years."

**(Nathan)**

I hated hotel rooms more than I could even begin to describe. And cheap motel rooms were the worst, although Ruby didn't seem to mind them. She'd been too exhausted to even shower before she passed out in the other double bed, the cardboard-like blankets wrapped around her frame. Which left me alone with the buzzing of the TV, which I couldn't even concentrate on.

Ruby was right when she said this was way over our head. That's why we'd left. Ruby didn't want to lose anyone else in another battle she didn't care to fight. And I didn't even want to fight anymore. I guess we were burnt out. Going underground seemed the best option. Maybe have a nice, peaceful life for once.

"Hey, Ruby…" I said softly, standing up, shaking her shoulder slightly.

"Mrmph." She groaned in her sleep. I rolled my eyes.

"Kelsey!" I hoped using her real name would shake her from her stupor, but she just rolled over, curling into a little ball. I swore, grabbing the key to the room and my cigarettes, ducking out into the hall. I walked through the lobby, past the sleepy night clerk, standing outside and lighting up. I took a couple drags of the cigarette, looking around.

I felt like something was watching me. But there was nothing there. I shivered involuntarily, telling myself I was seeing things in the shadows. That I must have been as tired as she was. I finished my cigarette, slipping back past the clerk (who now appeared to be completely asleep), and heading back to our room.

I knew something was wrong as soon as I entered the hallway. We were the only guests on this floor of the hotel, but I heard a shrill scream, a crash. I blinked immediately, to the door of our room, which was completely ajar. Ruby was on the floor now, she didn't move. I could see cuts on her arms, a dagger lay beside her hand, one that was coated in something thick, sticky, and black.

"Ruby, Ruby!" I yelled, pulling her up. She was completely limp, and didn't respond at all, but she had a pulse. Which just meant she was unconscious.

Then I smelt the smoke. I turned to the open door, seeing the flames leap to life. I ran to the door, looking down the hall, the whole thing consumed in flames. And a figure standing at the end of the hall, staring at me. One that looked…impossibly familiar.

Something cracked and fell further down the hallway. I swore, closing the hallway door. Fire alarms were starting to go off. I grabbed my wallet and the dagger, threw it in her purse, and grabbed that. I gently hauled her up, throwing her over my shoulder. And then I blinked to the parking lot, gently slipping her into the car we'd rented. "Ruby, c'mon sweetie…" I said softly, stroking her face. There were bruises now, and welts. She'd look even worse in the morning. "C'mon baby…wake up, tell me what happened." I said softly. The other hotel patrons were starting to run out now, as the hotel erupted into flames. I heard a car pull up, felt the two familiar presences in it. I turned to meet two shocked pairs of purple eyes as they turned into a parking space.

Hope jumped out first, her feet barely touching the ground before she blinked to my side. "What the hell did you two do?" She said, placing her hands on her slim hips.

"Shut up. I'm pretty sure something just tried to kill Ruby." I snarled as menacingly as possible. She didn't back down.

"Did you see it? Is she conscious?" She asked, bending over to feel Ruby's pulse.

"Yaegar, what was it?" Atham asked.

"It's impossible. I couldn't have seen right. She'll have to have a better idea." I murmured.

"Yaegar, what do you think you saw?" He asked again, more steel in his tone. It was his general's voice, and it was hard to say no to.

"I thought it looked like Mabon." I explained. They both turned to look at me.

"That's impossible." The blonde said frostily.

"I told you, she'll know better." I said again. "She's going to be okay, I think. Whatever it was just beat the shit out of her."

"I just want her to hurt." A silky soft voice came from nowhere, one that caused Hope's eyes to grow wide, one that made Atham and I turn immediately to face the man in front of us.

He was exactly how I remembered him. The sharp features, the dark hair. Eyes as dark as night. I moved to place myself in front of Ruby. Atham and Hope seemed unable to move. Then a smaller figure materialized from behind him.

She wasn't as beautiful as Ruby…but then again, I hadn't meant anyone who was. But she was almost unearthly, an aura from her that seemed to make her glow. She smirked, a cruel little half smile. "I was actually beginning to think your daughter was as useless as you." She said with a sneer. "But she can't possibly hope I didn't notice the little trick she just pulled. I don't know what she changed…but I imagine it was something I would have liked to happen."

"Stella…" Atham said, pulling her behind him. "Go home. Now."

"You can try." A mumbled groan came from the seat behind us. I turned to look at Ruby's dazed, confused eyes. She wasn't focused on the woman…but on the man beside her. She was ten shades too pale. "But she can stop you from blinking. You won't get very far. …Mabon?" She finally asked, uncertain. "Why..?"

I noticed the knife mark in Mabon's shirt, the black stuff that seemed to ooze from the wound. "Ruby, that's not him." I whispered.

"I hope your daughter gets the message, that she shouldn't mess with things beyond her understanding." And Pandora smiled easily, reaching out her hand. Atham pulled Stella closer, something in Pandora's hand shot out, like a stream of pure darkness. They both closed their eyes, so they didn't see what happened when it got within mere inches of them. Something stopped it, something that shimmered into life like frosted glass, some sort of shield. Ruby gasped, something buzzed, and then there was nothing. Zack and Stella stopped, looking over their shoulder, back at Pandora, who was glaring at them. She let out an inhuman shriek, like a wounded animal, and then disappeared with Mabon in tow.

"What just happened?" I asked, pulling Ruby close. She was shaking life a leaf.

"She still can't touch us." Zack said quickly. "She thought she could. But she can't. Not me and you, Stell, at any rate. Delilah's promise is still intact."

"It doesn't apply to them though." Stella said, jerking her head back at us. Zack turned, looking sadly between the two of us.

"You have to come home with us. Or you'll die." He said simply. "No other options, kids."

I was about to say we'd take our chances, but Ruby's hand on my sleeve stopped me. "I want to go home with them." She said softly. "I want to know. Everything. I thought I didn't…but seeing him…"

And I stood there, looking at her, before I nodded, turning back to Zack and Stella. "Alright." I said softly. "Alright."


	76. Chapter 74: Fate

**Chapter 74: Fate**

**(Ruby)**

I fell asleep again, but it wasn't a respite. Instead, I dreamed of the events that had just unfolded. Witches are great, really. They're fast, can cross oceans and time zones with the greatest of ease, had photographic memories that easily recorded languages and cultures, along with all their past experiences, they can rip a vampire apart with telekinesis, without even getting their hands dirty, they could sense the world around them, they could be killed, but not permanently. Not unless there was another witch who wanted to take them out.

There was a downside: We're human. Very human. We breathe, we eat, we get drunk and high, we desire things, we get jealous, angry, we hate, we love. We bleed. We can die. And if you catch us by surprise, as difficult as that may be, it's easy to disarm us.

I'd been sleeping. He hadn't woke me up when he entered the room. Had he gotten a spare key card? I hadn't woken up until I felt the pressure of his body on top of me. I was easily disarmed. Twisted over, head forced into the pillow so I couldn't see. Can't blink if you can't see. Hands grabbed, twisted too, forced behind my back. Can't do any telekinesis tricks without your damn hands. Disoriented, dazed, then the pain of someone gripping too hard, something ripping.

That's when everything you know as a witch goes out the window. That's when Eirawen disappears so quickly, it's like she never even existed. And suddenly, I was just an eighteen year old kid again. The girl named Kelsey Ward, whose daddy had died when she was twelve. Whose mom remarried and had two more kids with shiny-new stepdad. The girl that had grown up in Ohio, fled to Chicago at sixteen years old, picked up a drug habit, and started stripping on stage under the name Ruby.

Fortunately for me, Kelsey was far from stupid. And she wasn't passive. So I started to fight back, tooth and nail, kicking, writhing, snarling like a trapped animal. My foot connected with something. And he was off me. I turned, throwing my hands out, but nothing happened. My heart was racing. And I stared into a pair of eyes I'd turned to everything to try and forget.

"Mabon?" I asked, uncertain. No. Impossible. They'd burned him. Everyone said so. There was evidence. Even Stella had practically admitted it. You don't come back after that. I felt a cold, ice ball of dread settle into my stomach,

"Did you miss me, princess?" He asked softly. I had started to shake.

"You're dead." I pointed out. I was having a nightmare. I was still dreaming. He didn't say anything.

"They told me…Stella said Pandora was the reason you did everything." I said softly. "Is that true? Mabon?" I asked, almost desperate, reaching out to touch him.

The force of his powers threw me back against the wall, clocked my head against it. The world spun for a few fragile moments.

"I saw you." He growled. "I saw you with him."

I couldn't understand what he was talking about for awhile. Kelsey Ward had boyfriends. A few here and there. So had Laura Summers. But Eirawen, the witch inside me, hadn't been with anyone since Atham. And that had been out of desperation, the need for something to hang onto in a world turned upside down. Then something clicked.

_Dark, warm eyes. Muscles that rippled under his shirt. But a smile that spoke of kindness._

"You're insane. That was nothing." I whispered harshly, grasping for the knife I'd slipped under my pillow.

"She showed me the strings." He snarled. Turning away from me.

That's when I stabbed him.

And I woke up in a room I didn't recognize, covered in cold sweat.

**(Eva)**

"Well, at least she got a piece of him." I said softly, poking the dagger my mom had on a plate in the dining room. "But that doesn't look like blood."

"It's not. I had Jake smell it." My dad said. "He doesn't know what it is, but he said it's not blood. Granted, I could barely get two words out of him. He went tearing out of here as soon as I said…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

"Ruby's been out cold. She didn't even wake up when I carried her in." Said the man I knew as Nathan, he looked like he'd barely slept. His eyes, the ones I knew as a dark brown, were now a royal purple color. There was stubble on his face, he looked rough. I couldn't help but feel a little smug.

"Y'know, Emma is home too." I said dismissively. "Maybe you'd want to meet her and apologize."

He didn't get angry, he just kinda smiled. "I have a feeling that'd be the last thing I'd do in this lifetime kid."

There were soft footsteps on the stairs. Nathan stood immediately as the slim girl entered our kitchen. I turned, wanting to hate her. But I couldn't find it in my heart too. My mom and dad were right, she'd had the shit beat out of her. Bruises flowered over her arms, her lip was swollen.

She went straight to him, standing uncertainly beside him. She looked at me for a moment, bright lavender eyes examining me. "Where's your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Asleep." I answered immediately. "And alright. Despite…"

"It wasn't heroin." Ruby interrupted with a sort of mischievous smirk. "I've been clean almost a year. But Nathan can't even look at a bee without getting an allergic reaction. It was an Epi Pen. It wouldn't have killed him. You just needed to think it would."

My jaw dropped. "You…you're a devious _bitch_."

"Language, Eva." My mom reprimanded softly.

"Usually I just get dangerously unstable. Devious bitch is a step up." Ruby mused. Then she turned her sharp eyes to my parents. "Why didn't you burn him?"

"We did." My dad answered darkly, pouring another cup of coffee. "Me, Stella, and Bella."

"Bella?" Nathan asked.

"Ostara." Mom corrected. "She's a vampire now. Long story. But she drinks animal blood. It's strange, don't worry about it."

"Well, something went wrong." Nathan pointed out.

"He didn't bleed." Ruby muttered, looking at the knife. "He just…gushed this black stuff. I'm not even sure he's human anymore. Or that he even has a soul."

"He's never went after you before." Dad mumbled. "He went after me a lot, during the war. Poor Cassie and Bella…he threatened to go after Stell…but he never ever went after you. I don't understand."

"Something he said." Ruby said slowly. "I think…he went after me because of something I did."

"What?" Mom asked.

"I met someone you all know. A while back, when I was coming to Seattle to try and talk Nathan out of staying here. A kid named Tyler."

I almost choked on my orange juice. "Tyler?"

"Tyler. We hooked up." I started coughing. Mom came over and patted my back. Dad looked skeptical.

"But why would he care now about who you do what with?"

"The next thing he said didn't really make sense." Ruby admitted frankly. "He said something like 'She showed me the strings'." She shrugged. "I don't know what it means. If that is…if that even is him, he's gone off his rocker. Officially."

There was a deep silence in the kitchen. Ruby sighed, looking up at Nathan for a few moments before she turned to my mother. "Can I shower?"

"First door on the right upstairs. Clean towels are in the cupboard." My mom answered serenely.

"We don't have any clothes…" Ruby murmured.

"I'll go back to New York real quick and pick some stuff up." Nathan answered immediately. At the worried glance Ruby shot him he rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine. It's daylight. Everything bad that's happened so far has been at night. Go shower." He said. She shrugged, darting back up the stairs. A few moments later, I heard the shower turn on. There was awkward silence again. I busied myself looking at the sparkling bauble on my finger.

"I'm only here because this means a lot to her." Nathan said coldly.

"We figured." My parents answered in sync. I turned my laugh into a cough. Nathan glared at me for a couple seconds. Then he was gone.

"They're staying here?" I asked, turning to my mom.

"Sorry princess. We can't throw them out on the streets. And Nathan might try and kill Cass. And that would lead to Jake killing Nathan. And I can't give anyone else the burden." She explained.

"I don't mind Ruby. Not that much. I mean…I'm still angry. But…she helped. Nathan though…"

"He's angry because he thinks Cassie killed his girlfriend." My mom explained. "Back during the war. She was a double-agent, I guess you could say."

"Did Cassie kill her?" I could picture my aunt killing anyone. She had too much of a heart.

"No." My dad said softly. "Ruby did. Mostly. I helped burn her, so did Bella. Ruby's never told him. I think she's afraid of losing the only friend she ever had."

We lapsed into silence again, although it was comfortable. I sipped on my orange juice until my mother stopped suddenly what she was doing. Dad and I both stopped to look at her.

"Stell?" He asked.

"It's like a million little strings." She said softly. "Do you remember when Jake told us that? About Cassie? It's like a million little strings… like we're weaved together. Little strings."

"Yeah, but you can't see them Stel. Nobody can. I think he was using it as a metaphor." Dad said.

"What if they're there, but we just can't see them on this plane? You can't say that we're not all tied together…even Ruby and Nate seemed tied into this mess by this rolling, seething bond we can't explain. What if there are strings between us? Between me and you…between you and Paul…between…"

"Between Tyler and Ruby?" My dad asked, surprised.

"Well, that would solve one problem." I murmured.

"And cause about a billion more." My dad jumped in quickly. "Ruby _is_ dangerously unstable."

"Did Tyler imprint on her? Do we know?" Mom said, sitting down across from us. "Because that would explain why Mabon attacked her. The whole, if I can't have you, he can't either. Imprinting sticks. You can't break it."

"Or that's not even him, just something Pandora made in his shape." My dad pointed out.

"We could just ask Ty." I said softly. "When I got back…when I met Paul here after our whole time jumping adventure, Paul said that Brady said Tyler was daydreaming about someone named Ruby."

"But why wouldn't he say anything?" My mom asked.

"Shame? Pigheadedness? Denial?" I spouted off quickly. "We know at the very least Tyler's prone to the last two."

"Well, you'll have to go talk to him." My dad said. I stood up, picking up my coat. Then I paused.

"Er…if Paul asks…?"

"We'll explain. Everything." Mom said brightly, kissing my cheek.

I didn't bother driving, I just blinked. Right out of my kitchen, onto Tyler's front porch. I rang the doorbell and got shown in by Dawn, who looked absolutely exhausted.

"Not sleeping well, Dawnie?" I asked softly.

"No. Really, really weird dreams." Her blue eyes met mine for a moment and she sighed, dropping them again. "I'm beginning to think I'm not normal."

"Join the club sweet-pea." I said with a smile, brushing her hair back. "Talk to Collin about it. He'll help. You know he adores you."

She smiled brightly. And I walked up to Tyler's room. It was of course, a mess. I picked my way over his clothes, pausing next to him, before punching him in the shoulder. I'm sure it barely hurt. But it started him awake. He shot up, his bare chest gleaming, his eyes a little wild.

"Calm down, Ty. It's just me."

"Jesus. Eva. Christ." He brushed his hair out of his eyes, flopping back into bed. "What're you doing here?"

"Did you have a nightmare?" I asked, concerned. "You look like you were having a nightmare."

"It's nothing. Don't worry your pretty little head." He said, acting tough. "How's Paul?"

"We're getting married. December 24th. Christmas Eve." I said softly. A flash of hurt went through his eyes and he turned to me.

"What's the rush?" He asked.

"We might all be dead by January. Haven't you heard yet?" I asked, shocked.

"I've been out of commission. Mom has the flu, dad's working, and Dawnie looks like she's getting sick too. They let me out of patrols. What's wrong?"

I gave him the abbreviated version, sitting on the foot of his bed. I left out Ruby's name, just calling her 'a witch my dad knew'. His eyes grew wide with shock and he swore a couple times.

"Where's Echo? How is she?" He asked when I was done.

"She's home. Our parents are pulling us both out of school this semester. 'Medical Reasons'. I think Emma is coming home too. She's not doing too hot, but she's trying to be strong. You know how she is."

"And you thought I already knew this, so why did you actually come here? Didn't want me to hear about the wedding through the grapevine?"

"No. Well, that too." I amended. "Does the name Ruby mean anything to you? Ruby Dorrance, although she has like, a million fake IDs."

There was a spark of recognition in Tyler's eyes.

**(Tyler)**

Ruby. That's who I'd been dreaming about. A nightmare about a man beating her. I'd woken up confused, almost lashed out at Eva, although I don't think she'd noticed.

"Ruby?" I asked Eva. "Dark hair, pale, for lack of other words, gorgeous?" I asked.

"Yeah, sounds like her." Eva said with a smile. "Don't say that around my mum, though, okay?"

"How does she fit into this?" I asked.

"She's the witch. The one my dad knew. Her and her friend, Nathan. You hooked up with her?" She asked. I dropped my eyes immediately.

"It wasn't like that." I said hotly. "I didn't plan on it…it just…god, I haven't been able to get her out of my head since."

"Did you imprint on her?" She asked softly. "Tyler?"

"No. I don't think so. I don't know." I confessed. "I can't stop thinking of her…I've been toying with the idea of taking off and trying to find her, except she disappeared without a trace. All she left me was this note." I produced it from underneath my pillow, handing it to her. "I never saw her eyes, Evie. I didn't even know she was a witch…she had these big sunglasses."

"She's at my house, Tyler." Eva said softly. "My mom and dad found her last night. One of Pandora's lackeys…apparently the same one that went after my aunt twenty years ago, beat the shit out of her. The same dude…I don't know, it's hard to piece the whole story together. I guess they were lovers once."

"I need to get dressed." I said lowly. "Then I'm coming with you."

We were out of my house in five. I didn't even tell Dawn where I was going. The next thing I knew, I was on Eva's porch.

"Why in the world would you bring him here?" A voice reminiscent of Marilyn Monroe asked. I turned toward the voice immediately.

She was wearing black tights with a red and black striped sweater dress. A cigarette dangled from her elegant fingers. There were bruises on her wrists. I could clearly see the imprints of someone's fingers. I looked up then, at her dark hair which covered the bruises on her neck, up to her unmarred face.

And beautiful lavender eyes. And suddenly, everything clicked. My life? Small and insignificant up to that point. The binds that tied me to my pack, my family, my best friends, weren't even as strong as this. It was like wearing an anchor, only that anchor could walk and talk and dance and wouldn't ever hold you back. I felt dizzy.

And then the anger come. I'd seen this in my dream. I'd known she was in danger, somehow I'd known that. But I'd ignored that. And she'd gotten hurt. I could have tried harder.

I was shaking. It was the only thing that could have made me step back in that moment. I walked down the steps. Paul was at my side almost instantly. "Cool it." He whispered.

"Did you see her?" I asked, I bit my own tongue. I could taste the blood.

"What's wrong with him?" Ruby asked, almost amused on the front porch.

"Could you keep it cool if it was Evie?" I shot back at Paul. He didn't say anything, but I knew he couldn't have. If Eva had come back looking like that…

"He's mad at himself that you got hurt. Stupid kid probably thinks he could have stopped it." Zack said. I growled, Paul seized my arm. Then Ruby said eight words that made me lose it completely.

"It's not like I haven't been worse off." She said disdainfully.

My clothes split, I exploded, fur and claws and teeth. Paul phased too, scraps of clothing flying. Ruby gasped, Eva swore.

"Wow. That, _that_, was cool." She whispered, mesmerized. "Nate! Nate, come here!"

_There's nothing you can do now._ Paul said softly. _It's over. Calm down._

_Stay away from me, or I swear to God I will bite you._ I threatened.

_Stop it. Both of you. I'm sick of popping into these stupid fights the two of you have. _Paul and I both started at that voice. Jake's. And he was pissed…running. Running like I'd rarely seen Jake run. Images flashed through Jake's head, but he was trying to focus on us.

_What's wrong now?_


	77. Chapter 75: We'll Figure Things Out

**Chapter 75: We'll Figure Things Out**

**(Christian)**

_Something in the way she moves_

_Attracts me like no other lover_

_Something in the way she woos me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how…_

I couldn't leave Seattle. Something stronger than myself held me there. I didn't even want to leave. I wanted to be close. Closer. That's why I didn't stop going to the places she loved. The little coffee shop where she'd eat lunch and we'd meet, the movie theatre, the park, that old music store with vinyl records that she bought just to look at.

I could still smell her. Or maybe everything I owned just smelled like her. She smelled like honey and the ocean..her conditioner smelt like some sort of flowers, lavender maybe. When I sat in the coffee shop with untouched coffee beside me, I could picture her across from me, her wide mischievous smile and the dimples that popped out when she laughed, her hands moving quickly as she talked, animated, alive. Beautiful.

The way she flushed, the sweet blood rising to her cheeks every time I kissed her. Tinting her gold-dusted skin shimmering pink. The way her eyes got all big and bright, sparkling whenever she saw me. The way she wore my medal every single day, almost proudly. Her soft voice singing in my ear at night right before she fell asleep. My dead heart still clenched at the thought of her alone or sad, like she'd been when I last saw her.

This is necessary. This isn't permanent. That's what I kept thinking as I lay on the big white bed in my apartment, staring up at the ceiling, my hand gripped tightly around the jacket she'd accidentally left there a week ago. It was the same night she had asked at midnight if we could walk to the corner store for a candy bar. She'd grinned when I'd said yes immediately.

Later, we curled up on the couch and watched our favorite movies. Forest Gump. Psycho. Some weird Asian horror movie Echo claimed her mom loved, and finally Rent, which made Echo tear up while I lovingly poked fun at her. She had started to drift off during the Sound of Music, her head against my chest. She slowly tilted her head up at me, peering at me through heavy lidded eyes.

"Don't tell me you want to go somewhere for coffee now." I teased. A small smile flicked over her face.

"If I did, would we go?" She asked softly. I smiled too.

"Of course we would. I'm not tired." I pointed out. She met my eyes then. Her heart beat thudded just a bit harder, a little bit abrupt, like it was skipping beats. "Coelle? Is everything okay?" I asked gently.

"It's just…just you. I guess. Sometimes when I look at you…I feel like something inside me jerks lose and flutters around. It's kinda annoying. You make me feel like I'm thirteen again. All lusting after the cutest boy in school."

"Who was the cutest boy in school?" I asked. She bit her lip, thinking.

"Well, at the time I thought it was James Hayder, but looking back, objectively…it was probably actually Danny or Tyler. I know Tyler had every girl in school lusting after him all the time."

"But you didn't want them?" I asked. She was quiet for a bit.

"After Isaac…I think I wanted to want one of them. Or any other boy in La Push. It was all I ever knew. It was…safe. And I tried…after I left Arizona, I kissed Ty."

I started, looking down at her, trying to damp down the cold bit of hurt that rose up. It wasn't my right to be hurt over who she kissed then. She looked dreamy, almost sad.

"But it didn't mean anything. It was like we were two kids trying to play house or something. I couldn't stop thinking of you. It's the same night you saw me outside your apartment." She confessed.

` "That explains a lot." I said, letting myself relax again. She was looking up at me, her head resting on my chest.

"But I'm happy. Right now. It makes me a little sad. Like this is a good dream, and I'm going to wake up, and my entire life is going to cave in."

I had kissed her then, told her not to worry, but there had been something oddly prophetic in her thoughts. Maybe she'd felt the darkness edging closer while I basked in her light and life. She saw the signs while I was ignorant.

The door opened to my apartment, soft quick steps drifted to my room, a dark head popped in. She was twisting her hair lightly around her finger. "Are you okay?" Bella asked softly. "I just heard."

"It's unfair." I muttered out. I didn't care that I sounded like a petulant child.

"It's fate." Bella shrugged.

"Why can't we fight it?" I asked.

"You can try." Bella said softly, sitting next to me. "You can jump up and down, wriggle, scratch, gnaw, bite…try and get away from what providence means for you. God knows we've all tried in our own little ways. But the sun is still going to come up tomorrow. Millions, billions of people will be ignorant of our struggle. It's completely insignificant to the universe if you try and fight. Your brief resistance and defiance would just be a joke." She explained.

"What if we can't win this battle?" I asked.

"Then we lose. Pandora takes over the world, possibly destroys it. But even if she does…I don't think that would last forever. Fate will just pick a new group to make them fight her. Hell…it could even be us again. Reincarnation isn't a myth around here. It's fact."

"I can't contemplate losing her." Was all I said. Bella smiled sadly.

"You're not the only one. Trust me."

And we sat in complete silence. Listening to the city live and breathe around us.

**(Jacob)**

My world was spinning completely out of control. And for once, I didn't know what to do. I'd always had a plan, or at least some rough outline to go from. And if I didn't have a plan, Cassie did. I think the worst was knowing that this revelation would knock Cassie off the playing field completely.

_"He's back Jake. We saw him." Zack told me on his front porch. "Or if it wasn't him…it was something that looked and talked like him. And he's…he's out for blood. I don't even think he cares whose blood anymore."_

_ "That's impossible. That's…it can't…we took care of this." I stammered out._

_ "I don't know Jake. I can only tell you what we saw." Stella whispered, leaning her head against Zack's arm. _

_ "Cassie…" I began, but I couldn't finish. Cassie would be heartbroken, terrified, angry, hurt. _

_ "You should be the one to tell her." Zack said softly. "She might be better if you do." _

How the hell was I supposed to do that? 'Oh, Hi honey, I brought you some flowers, and that fucking asshole that made your life miserable for a couple hundred years and then became a monster that killed our baby is back. By the way, have I mentioned I love you?'

Yeah, that wasn't going to work. I ran faster, furious. I had killed him. I'd tasted his blood.

I hadn't done a good enough job apparently.

Two other minds popped into my private patrol. I growled as soon as I realized who they were.

_ Stop it. Both of you. I'm sick of popping into these stupid fights the two of you have. What's wrong now? _They both stopped, shocked. Shocked at my tone, shocked at the way I was running, like I hadn't run since Cassie had left for Frisco years and years ago. Shocked at my anger, shocked at the pictures running through my mind.

_Tyler imprinted on that witch chick. I've got it Jake it's cool. _Paul answered quickly. I slowed down in my running, the anger softening.

_The one he beat up? _The sharp flash of anger from Tyler was all I needed as an answer. I let out a long sigh. _Sorry kid._

_ Why are you so angry? _Tyler didn't understand. Tyler couldn't understand, but Paul did. It was Paul who answered him.

_The guy, the one who beat up your new girlfriend, tried to murder Cassie. Killed their baby. _Paul said softly. The images came from me. Blood, a sobbing brunette next to a redhead covered in sticky, metallic smelling blood. Bella's voice, Bella's human voice. "I'm sorry Jake…I could…I only had enough power to save one of them…I'm so sorry…"

Tyler's stunned silence, tinged with pity, even more anger. I couldn't deal with it. I pulled my shape back together, pulled on my sweats, and started walking. A few flurries of light snow fell, sparkling. I eventually made it back to my house.

I heard singing, it startled me for a moment. Echo's rich, melancholy voice filled the house. The light strumming of a guitar. The sadness hit me full force as soon as I slipped through the door.

"Somewhere in his smile he knows,

That I don't need no other lover.

Something in his style that shows me.

I don't want to leave him now,

You know I believe and how…"

"She's been like this all day. Doesn't talk. Sings. Every damn sad song she knows." Cassie said from the door to the kitchen, wiping her eyes. "I've been crying all morning. I can't even tell her to stop though…at least she's up and moving."

Echo went quiet. Cassie smiled brightly at me as the mood suddenly cleared, the energy of Echo's song dissipated. She wrapped her arms around me, burying her head in my chest. "I missed you."

"I have to tell you something." I whispered. "I have to…"

"What is it?" She asked, pressing her cool fingers to my cheek. "Jakey?"

"Somebody tried to kill Ruby and Nathan last night." Cassie's eyes grew wide with concern.

"Are they both alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, Zack and Stella saved them. They're both at their house. But…they ran into Pandora on the way back. She couldn't touch them…Delilah's promise still stands."

"Well, that's good news Jake. That's great news." She murmured. "It means we're not asking Echo to give up her life for absolutely nothing."

"There's more Cassie. Cassie…Cassie, he was with her."

"Who was with whom?" She asked, kissing my cheek. I pulled her tight to me, my hands on her hips. She looked up at me with a thousand questions. "Jakey?"

"It was _him_." I said. "God Cassie, Stella and Zack swear they saw him. I don't know…I'm so sorry."

Cassie hand dropped from my face, confusion, disbelief, horror. "Mabon? That can't be true. Jake that doesn't make sense…"

"Ruby said it was him too." I whispered. That's when the last vestiges of disbelief fell from her face. When she took a step back.

"Dad? Mom?" Echo asked from the stairs. Cassie was shaking, Echo took the steps two at a time, pausing at the bottom of the steps, concern written plainly all over her face.

"Cassie, Cassie…" I tried to soothe her.

"I have to get some air. I can't breathe." She pushed me away, not nearly hard enough to actually push me, but I stepped back anyway. She disappeared into the kitchen, I heard the door slam.

"Dad?"

"It's alright. I've got this." I said in a tone that really didn't even reassure myself. Echo just raised an eyebrow. I sighed and explained the whole sorry mess to her in monotone. Echo bit her lip, leaning against the banister of the stairs.

"Is mom safe?" She asked.

"Yeah. We hope. If Zack and Stella were safe from Pandora…the same protection should apply." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Go take care of mom. I'm going to Eva's. Help plan her wedding or some shit." Echo shook her head. And then she was gone.

I went out to the back yard. Cassie was outside, still shaking, at the twin markers, standing right in front of Sarah's. Jezebel's, for the first time in years, didn't have roses at its foot.

"Cassandra…I made a promise. I meant it. Nothing is going to hurt you. Nothing is going to hurt the kids. Never again." I swore.

"Sometimes, I wonder if we're just star crossed." She said, looking up at the stormy sky.

"I don't regret anything." I said, maybe too gruffly, because she looked over her shoulder to stare at me. "Maybe that's selfish. Maybe the world would be a safer place if we'd never collided like we did. But I'd never wish for that. I love every moment of our life together. I still do, even after all this. So please don't say you regret it Cassie. Cause if you said that, I don't think I could stand it."

"I don't regret it either. Don't ever let yourself think for a moment I do." She said softly, her words almost ripped away in the wind. I came up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"We'll figure things out. We always have. We always will." She said, kissing my chin.

Something in the way she knows,

And all I have to do is think of her.

Something in the things she shows me.

I don't want to leave her now.

You know I believe and how.


	78. Chapter 76: Sparks

**Chapter 76: Sparks**

_Save me, I'm lost  
Oh Lord I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused.  
Show me what I'm looking for.  
Show me what I'm looking for.  
Oh Lord…_

**(Seth) **

The morning dawned bright and clear. Sunlight filtered in through the wind, stirring the dust motes in the air. Light fluffy flakes of snow drifted lazily past my window. But something was wrong. Something ate away at my insides, like a parasite latching onto my heart and draining it. My mind raced to figure out the issue.

Then it all rushed back. I sucked in my breath immediately, jumping out of bed, turning around to stare at the rumpled sheets. There was nothing there. No sad eyed brunette girl. Not even a trace of her. My heart felt like it was being squeezed.

_It didn't happen. It was a dream._ My mind whispered harshly, struggling to justify everything. But my heart, my soul, knew better. I ran my hand through my hair, staring wide eyed at the bed. We had come back here, back home. She'd made me coffee, but she hadn't drank any. When I asked her why, she rolled her eyes and smiled, and said something that had me wince.

_Ghosts don't need coffee._

I'd tried to stay awake as long as I could, talking to her. Her voice was so soft, like silk wrapping around me. Even when my head started nodding, I kept trying to stay awake. Until eventually she giggled and led me upstairs. I was half amazed how she knew where exactly everything was. And she lay down beside me, her head on my chest. The silence was easy and comfortable.

And now she was gone. Not even a trace of her left. And I couldn't believe it. I couldn't rationalize it. So I leaned down, feeling the pillows, the blankets. Then I smelt it…faint, but there, her sunshine and fresh scent. And my fingers closed around something cool and hard. I pulled out the silver necklace from beneath the pillow.

It was a tarnished silver heart, it looked like it had been cherished, loved, worn every day. There were cursive letters engraved on it, SMB. My fist closed around it, until the metal became as hot as my skin.

At first, there was relief. I wasn't crazy, I wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.

Then there was pain. I felt my knees go weak and I had to sit down. I should have felt rage. I should have been angry. And I was…but it was the cold finger of rage…rage that had long since turned to bitterness. Mostly there was despair.

We never even got a chance. And suddenly there was a light breeze that ruffled my hair, as if someone had passed me by, close enough to touch. And I smiled. "You're still here, even when I can't see you, aren't you?"

Nothing answered, but I didn't quite expect it. The door creaked to my room creaked open, Leah's head peeking around the door, looking intensely suspicious. "Who're you talking to?" She asked.

"Nothing, nobody." I lied immediately.

"You brought a girl home last night." She accused immediately. I looked up, shocked.

"You were on patrol all night." I said quickly.

"Doesn't mean I don't swing by the house to check on my baby brother." She said hotly. "Who was she?"

"She didn't look familiar?" I asked.

"Didn't see her face, just the back of her damn head. Who is she?" I didn't bother answering. I just slowly rolled the pendent around in my fist.

"Seth!" Leah barked. I stood, dazed, making my way past her. She followed me, her eyes quickly changing from irritation to concern. I made my way down to the kitchen, into the living room with her following me. Standing in the doorway, looking at the couch. Her smell was stronger in here, like she'd rubbed off on everything in the room. It almost seemed brighter.

"Sarah." I whispered. "Her name is Sarah, Leah."

"Sarah from Forks? It didn't look like her."

"No, not Sarah from town." I said immediately. "Sarah Black."

I saw Leah start out of the corner of my eye, saw how she turned her wide, disbelieving eyes to me. Saw her mouth working wordlessly, until she finally found the right words.

"Seth…she never existed." She said softly.

I turned to glare at her in anger, the strength of it made her step back. "No. She existed. He murdered her. It's why, Leah. It's why the world was never the same after that. It's why I always felt so lost, adrift. It's because I lost her and I didn't even know it."

Leah was quiet. "Seth, if she's dead, how was she here?"

"Because she's a ghost. God knows what exists in this world, Leah, but we just found Emma can go to the freaking spirit world. Why can't there be a way for spirits to come to our world?"

"Emma." Leah whispered. "Maybe Emma…maybe…"

"What about Emma?" I asked. "What does Emma have to do with any of this?"

"Oh, you haven't heard, have you? We just found out Emma's a spirit warrior. Turns out she's been keeping a secret for four years."

It took me a minute to process this. "Wait…Emma can do what?"

"Talk to dead people. Apparently. Which could actually be suprisingly helpful. I'll go find her, you go talk to Cassie and Jake."

"What do I say?" I asked, my stomach suddenly rolling. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Be honest, I guess. Tell them everything. Hope they believe you and that Jake doesn't punch you for bringing this whole thing back up."

"Why were you even running patrol by here anyway?" I murmured half heartedly. She paused, throwing an almost soft, motherly smile at me.

"I always stop by to check on my baby brother." Then she walked out the front door, the screen door slamming behind her.

**(Emma)**

_Don't let go_

_I've wanted this far too long_

_Mistakes become regrets_

_I've learned to love abuse_

_Please show me what I'm looking for_

I slammed Abby's car door. I'd sorta borrowed her car without asking, which meant I was going to be in trouble when I got back home, if she found out. I was kinda hoping I'd get back before she woke up. Eva and Echo were sitting on the porch together, deep in conversation. Their heads were so close together, their hair seemed weaved together. They were whispering, but they both looked up at the sound of the car door.

"I guess you heard the news about that Nathan guy, huh?" Echo asked.

"It's La Push. News spreads like we're all inside each other's heads. Which is fair, I guess, because half of us are. Poor Danny didn't know what he was getting into when he told Abby and I happened to be in the room."

"Should I call him and make sure Dan's still kicking?" Eva asked seriously.

"I never take out my rage on anyone who doesn't deserve it." I said flippantly.

"He's a witch, Emmy…maybe you shouldn't try to kick his ass." Echo warned.

"That guy wormed his way into my pants to get closer to my pack. I'm not going to try to kick his ass, I'm going to wring his neck."

"He's upstairs in the guest bedroom, yell if you need help." Eva said sweetly with a sort of mischievous smile. Echo just frowned, looking at her hands.

"Where are your parents?" I asked, shrugging off my coat.

"They took the girl witch, Ruby, out to the grocery store. Dad didn't want her driving the car, and mom didn't want dad and her alone. So you're in the clear for about fifteen more minutes, give or take."

"Great." I murmured, slamming the door. I made my way up the stairs of Eva's house, past the rooms I knew, to the one I'd never actually been in. I paused outside the closed door, listening to the music playing. I started when I heard music I actually recognized, one of my favorite bands. And then I wrenched open the door.

He was standing in the middle of the room, shirtless, wearing tight hipster jeans. I couldn't help but notice the sculpted muscles of his body as he turned. The only thing different were his eyes, not the dark brown I was sure they'd been. But a deep, dark purple. He looked up at me, surprise.

"Emma?" He asked. "How did you know I was here?"

I stepped into the room. It looked like a tornado had hit it. There were clothes tossed casually everywhere, I noticed that most of them were women's designer labels. Nathan looked to be in the middle of trying to put everything into some sort of order.

"I'm surprised you remembered me." I said coldly. "After…what was it you said? 'Well, at least you're a good fuck.'"

"Listen, Emma…" He said, stepping closer, I took a step back.

"And now I find out you're a fucking loser witch, that was sent here, to spy on my friends, on my family. All I want to know is why you needed to get in my pants to do that."

"You can't honestly think that was part of the plan." He said smoothly, brushing his dark hair back, lowering his eyes into a smoldering kind of look as he stepped a little bit closer. He oozed charm, it had probably gotten him through his entire life. I didn't soften myself, not for a second, I kept glaring, my fist clenching. He reached out a hand.

And then I landed a strong right hook to his jaw. He stopped, stunned, lifting his hand to his face, so I landed another punch on his ribs, pushing him back onto the bed with all the force I had.

"What the fuck?" He asked as I jumped on the bed, preparing to land another few blows. He quickly grabbed my wrists, trying to roll over, which is when I took the opportunity to try and knee him in the groin. I missed, but I did get another nice hit to his leg, which caused him to swear. I managed to get back on top, knocking rolls of clothes onto the floor. I somehow ended up straddling him.

"You're a pathetic loser!" I yelled.

"And you're a crazy bitch!" He yelled back.

The door to the room opened again. A woman holding a cloth tote bag in one hand, a slim, thin cell phone in her other hand. Nathan and I both paused, turning to look at her at the same time. She paused, smirking, raising an eyebrow. Even I had to let out a little gasp at how stunningly beautiful she was. I had to take a moment before I noticed the bruises on her pale skin. "Really Nate? I'm gone for a half hour to go get groceries so _you_ don't feel like we're taking charity, I've just been on the most awkward shopping trip of my life because _you_ can't handle my clothes everywhere and felt the need to clean up, and I come back to you getting poontang."

"Is this your girlfriend?" I asked, as he loosened his grip on my wrists automatically.

"Pft. I'm way out of his league. He only gets what he pays for from me." The woman answered before he could. I felt another flash of hot anger and managed to get my fist free for a moment to punch him again, my knuckles grazing his forehead. The woman laughed.

"I was joking honey. Let me guess, your name is Emma?"

"Ruby shut up!" Nathan finally snapped. "First off, nobody uses the word 'poontang' anymore. Ever. Second, how the hell did you know her name was Emma, third, she's fucking nuts and keeps punching me, and you're just going to laugh?"

"You told me about her." Ruby said airily.

"Oh, and you can talk about me, glad to know." I growled.

"I never…"

"He doesn't remember it, alternate timeline and all. It gets confusing baby doll, don't try and wrap your pretty head around it."

I tried to kick again, but he held tighter. "Ruby, will you please help me out here?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realized I was the only one here that was a witch. Good lord, Nathan, she's just a girl." Ruby said smarmily. "Where'd you throw my jacket?"

"I can't hurt a girl." Nathan said. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess that just means physical pain, huh?" I asked. "Use them and throw 'em away, but don't slap them around."

"Does he deserve it?" Ruby asked, looking at me. She had lovely lavender eyes. They reminded me somehow of spring. It was a blunt, honest question.

"Yeah, and a lot more." I answered.

"Okay, looks like you're on your own Nate." She said with a shrug. "Try apologizing."

And then she was gone, like someone snapping their fingers, gone leaving just vibrations and a feeling where she'd been.

"Emma, Emma, just calm down for a moment." Nathan said.

"No." I answered crossly. "I will not calm down."

"What do you want from me?" He asked, exasperated.

"Your head on a platter. For fuck's sake, I slept with you! I _slept_ with you, and I didn't even know who you were! I thought you were human!"

"That's unfair, I am human." He pointed out.

"I don't even know your real name, I didn't know you were a witch, I didn't know you were after my friends, I didn't…I didn't even know you had a girl tagging along with you everywhere!"

"My real name _is_ Nathan. Nathan Dorrance. And Ruby was being honest, she's not my girlfriend, never was. I'm twenty-five, raised in New York City, currently living off my dad's considerable investments. I am a witch, unfortunately, with a specialty in illusions, which is why I was told to come out here and see if I could track your friends down."

"And that makes what you did okay?" I asked harshly.

"No, of course it doesn't, but you picked me up at a bar, what did you expect?" He asked.

I glared at him. He looked up at me. "But I wasn't looking to use you. I didn't even know you were connected to them when I met them. You led me to them, but I didn't mean for it to happen."

We stared at each other a long time. Or maybe it was just seconds that seemed like forever. "I haven't been able to get your eyes out of my mind. Stunning, y'know. Like someone took the ocean and bottled it up inside your head."

And I felt something rush in my blood. Something flutter hard against my chest. I let my guard drop for a second, and he reached up, touched his lips to mine.

And in that second, something sparked and erupted, a fire burst into life between us. I pulled back, shocked, confused, angry again, and I slapped him, before quickly jumping off the bed and storming downstairs. I literally ran into Eva as she was entering the house. I had to reach out to steady her.

"Oh, here she is, Emma, it's Leah. She's looking for you." Eva said, holding the phone out to me.


	79. Chapter 77: Coming to Terms

**Chapter 77: Coming to Terms**

**(Cassandra)**

I wanted my kids home. It was strange how desperately I needed that. Desperately wanted my three children under my roof, in my eyesight, so I could make sure they were okay. My mother had hardly ever let us out of her sight too. Maybe it was seeing Ruby that brought it rushing back, my mother and her best friend, sitting on a park bench while Zack and I played. Even when she'd been speaking to Ruby…her eyes had never left us.

My kids were older than Zack and I were, I kept reminding myself. And none of them were far, Blaze was with Aaron playing basketball at his house, Delilah was with Isaac at the beach, Echo was with Eva, Stella, and Zack. Safe. It would just scare them to have them all run home to make me feel better. It would be selfish.

So I just left Jake hold me as we sat on our front porch. It was biting cold outside, but of course I didn't feel it. One hundred eighty degrees of hot blooded werewolf was better than a cup of hot cocoa. "Evie and Paul are getting married." I whispered.

"I heard. Weird, huh? I remember how tiny Evie used to be…like a little doll. I can't imagine her being married. She's still seven years old to me." Jake said softly.

"She's going to be absolutely stunning." I whispered. "Which one of ours do you think will tie the knot first?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Do we really have to talk about this?" He asked, exasperated. I couldn't help but smile.

"Take my mind off things. You think it'll be Coco, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, she is the oldest." He murmured grumpily. "And she's just like me."

"Just like you?" I asked softly. "What do you mean?"

"When she makes up her mind, she's immovable. Stubborn. She can't be swayed, as soon as she decided she wanted to spend the rest of her life with…him, it was over. She's committed to it now."

"You're going to have to learn to say his name without flinching, you know." I teased half-heartedly. He looked over at me, sighing.

"I wish…" He began.

"Don't, Jakey…"

"I wish we were normal. I wish we were getting older. I wish Sarah got a chance. I wish Echo could just love as much as she can, without hiding or lying, I wish Blaze didn't have to worry about walking in my footsteps, I wish Delilah could grow up without this giant cloud over her head." Every word he said brought tears to my eyes, and I buried my head in his chest, clutching at his shoulders. He wrapped his arms tight around me.

"I'm too old for this Jake." I whispered.

"You're too old for a lot of things." He said with a hint of humor. I lightly punched his shoulder.

"Seth's here." He whispered lowly. I quickly wiped my eyes on my jacket sleeve.

"Hey you two." Seth's low gravel voice said. "How're you holding up?"

"Fine." I answered quickly.

"Liar." Seth pointed out quickly. "Could always tell when you were lying Red."

I choked out a little laugh, Jake's big hands tangled into my hair, running his fingers through it. Seth climbed up the stairs, sitting down across from us. I looked up from Jake's chest, turning to examine Seth. He looked older, tired.

"You look like you're having a rough morning." I said softly.

"Didn't get much sleep." He admitted. The three of us lapsed into an uneasy silence. Something unsaid cracked in the air.

"Spit it out Seth. I swear to god it won't be the worst news we've heard today, no matter what it is." Jake half growled.

"What happened?" He asked.

Jake turned his face down to look at me. Our eyes met and everything I needed to say flitted from me to him immediately. I shrugged my hair over my shoulders so it covered my face from Seth, pressing my face against his chest, as if I could hear his heartbeat and it would drown out the awful story again. Jake told it as quick as possible, his low tones and clipped, quick words making it hard for me to hear them, although I knew Seth understood every word. He was trying to spare me.

Jacob stopped talking, and I knew he was done, he pushed my hair back from my face gently… pressing his lips against my forehead. "But it's okay." Jake finished cheerfully, mostly for Seth's sake. "We got this."

Something cracked. Jake and I both turned to look at our cracked porch railing, with Seth's big hand wrapped around it. He seemed just as shocked by the noise as we were, slowly relaxing his hand. I noticed he was shaking minutely.

Seth didn't lose his temper. Seth barely even had a temper, in contrast to Leah. I'd seen him be irritated, annoyed, but I'd never seen him shaking in anger like Paul. "I'm sorry." He said immediately. "I'll fix it. Is that girl alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Well, as fine as she ever is." I qualified. I slipped off Jake's lap, standing, placing my hand over Seth's hand. The silly boy had always been nearly as protective of me as Jake. "It's okay Seth. I'm okay." I soothed.

"Aren't you angry?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Of course I am, Seth…but I can't…I can't let that take over. I have to stay mostly intact. For Jake, for my kids, for the pack. I've gotta be tough as everybody thinks I am." I said brightly, too cheerfully. Jake's face deepened in a frown.

"I saw her last night." He said, his eyes beginning to smolder. "Cassie, Jake, I saw her."

"Who?" I asked sweetly.

"Sarah." He opened up his other fist, pouring something cool and silver into my hand. "Your daughter."

Jake jumped up. I don't know what he was about to do, but he stopped suddenly as soon as he saw what Seth had placed in my hand. My eyes glazed over as I looked at the silver heart, the delicate chain. The initials inscribed onto it.

_The Cullen's house, twenty years ago. Bella laughing, her cheeks flushing, clumsily opening Christmas gifts. Esme cheerfully handing me gift after gift, not just for me, but for the little girl I was carrying. The littlest one had been from Edward, wrapped in blue and silver wrapping paper, tied with the prettiest, perfect little ribbons. I remember opening it to reveal the tiny jewelry box, with the pretty little silver chain and the engraved heart with her initials. I remember how I felt so choked up, I remember how Edward had looked up from Bella's smiling face to give me a quick, almost mischievous grin._

_ Six months after all the evil happened, which is how I always thought of it, was when I finally began to pack up the things I'd collected for Sarah. I did it a little bit at a time, Leah was the one who helped me most, I didn't want to put Jake through it. I remembered picking up the small box, opening it and then closing it as soon as I saw what was in it._

_ "Cassie?" Leah asked. "Is all this going to the attic?" _

_ "Yeah." I said immediately, wiping my eyes on my shirt sleeve and throwing the small box into a larger one. "Everything is."_

"Jake…Edward bought this for her." I said softly. "He had it custom made in Canada, I think. It's not even silver, it's platinum. How did you get this Seth?"

"She was wearing it. She left it behind. I don't know why. To prove she was there, maybe."

I know Jake was talking then, but I didn't hear it. I felt like that time as a child, when I'd fallen off my dad's boat. I hadn't learned how to swim, and my head had slipped beneath the calm green water. Even over the panicked beating of my heart in my head, the entire world had seemed so still. And when my father's hands had reached down around my arms, grabbing me, pulling me up, the entire world had seemed instantly too loud, a blend of cacophony and garish colors. That's exactly what I felt when Jake shook me and I heard his voice break through the silence in my head.

"Cassie, Cassie baby…" He murmured. "It's alright." He wiped something wet off my face. My hand reached up, confused, looking at the salty liquid on my fingers. I hadn't realized I was crying.

"I'm sorry." Seth whispered again.

"Why?" I asked, pushing Jake's hand away from my face. "Why did you see her?"

"I just told Jake…" Seth trailed off. I looked at Jake.

"I didn't hear him." I said softly to Jake.

"Sit down honey." He ordered softly.

"I'm fine." I said quickly.

"You look like you're going to pass out." He said more firmly. "Please sit down."

"Seth, idiot he is, decided to make the moves on Echo last night. Apparently Sarah didn't like that very much." Jake whispered.

"Is it true?" I asked. Jake sighed, looking at Seth.

"I don't really think this is something you'd lie about." Jake murmured.

"I'm not. I'm sorry."

I was quiet for a few seconds, processing. "What's she like?"

Seth was quiet, it was a pointed look from Jake that finally made him start talking. "Quiet. Serene. But playful, self deprecating. Her hair is dark, like Echo's, but she wears it shorter. She's graceful, kind." The way he spoke about her made her seem even more real. And suddenly I could picture her, a picture I'd long left go of.

"I forgot about her." I whispered. "She's been here the whole time, and I forgot about her."

"That's not true Cassie." Jake whispered. "We never…"

"We did. We moved on, built our lives, ignored whatever she had left behind. I packed everything up and put it in the attic. Out of sight, out of mind."

"What were we supposed to do, Cassie? Live our entire lives in a black hole? Not move on? Not have the three absolutely great kids we got a chance to raise?" Jacob asked.

"She wouldn't have wanted that." Seth said softly. And suddenly something in me broke.

"Get off my porch." I whispered between clenched teeth.

"Cassie…" Seth sounded like he was begging.

"Seth, go." Jake said softly.

"I just…" And I leveled my gaze at him. It shut him up quick.

"Do you want to keep your limbs?" Jake asked.

Seth turned, defeated, slinking off the porch. Jake turned to me. "Gonna tell me to go too? Because this is my porch too."

I stood, blinking around Jake, opening the front door and slamming it shut. He followed quickly, but no matter how fast he moved, I could always move faster. I made it to our bedroom and slammed and locked the door behind me, sinking down to the floor.

"Cassie, you know I can literally break this door down."

"Wouldn't be the first time somebody did." I replied.

He sighed, I could hear him sinking down to the floor too. "Okay, I'm pissed at Seth too." He admitted. "But it isn't his fault. It's not his, it's not ours. We did what we can, we always just do what we can."

"It's not enough." I whispered. "It's never enough."

"We lost Sarah. But it's not like we didn't try."

"I'm tired of losing."

"I know baby, I know. Please let me in." He pleaded.

"Seth imprinted on her, didn't he?" I asked. Jake was quiet a second.

"Yeah, he did. It makes sense, in a way. It explains why Seth never found anyone. It explains why he never really wanted to either. And he always wanted to be around you, when you were pregnant. It used to make me jealous. I thought he had a crush on you. And he was as broken up as we were about what happened. I thought it was because he was so young, and just losing his dad…"

I stood, shaky, opening the door. Jacob was across the hall, staring at the door as it opened. "What do we do now?"

"Emma is on her way. She's going to see if she can find anything in the spirit world, I guess." He shrugged.

"Do you think…maybe we'd be able to talk to her?" I asked, almost afraid to hope.

"I don't know. But I want to."


	80. Chapter 78: The Girls Behind the Veil

**Chapter 78: The Girls Behind the Veil**

**(Emma)**

I stepped out of Abby's car in the Black's driveway. Leah was waiting for me, pacing in the gravel. She was at the door before I stepped out of it.

"You stole Abby's car." She accused.

"Now Leah…" I said sweetly. "Stole is a very strong word. I simply borrowed it."

"Well, good luck explaining that distinction to her." Leah shrugged. "What were you doing at the Luwens?"

"What are you, my mom?" I asked. She frowned.

"I helped raise you. What were you doing?" She asked more insistently. I sighed.

"That witch that's staying with them? We had a thing."

"What kind of thing?" Leah asked again, dread coloring her voice.

"The kind of thing my dad probably shouldn't find out about." I admitted. Leah swore under her breath.

"Jesus Emma you are too young…"

"I'm nineteen." I said indignantly. "I'm almost twenty."

"Please tell me you used protection." Leah demanded.

"I'm not an idiot." I replied shortly, placing my hands on my hips. "Leah, it was a mistake. I'll admit that. But I just beat the crap out of him if it makes you feel any better."

Leah turned to me, shocked. And then she couldn't quite help her lips from turning into a half smile. "You beat him up?"

"Yep. Figured I'd save Isaac the trouble."

She laughed a little. "Sometimes I doubt Emily is your real mom. You and Abby are hardly anything like her. You're Sam through and through."

I wrinkled my nose. "Abby can cook like mom though."

"Fair enough. But you're in question then." She teased, wrapping her warm lanky arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah. Not a werewolf, not human, not a witch. Some sort of extinct breed of shaman. I don't know if I'm really related to anyone." I said, maybe a touch too sadly, because Leah's smile fell and she looked at me with a gaze I'd never quite seen before.

"You're all alone." She said softly. "I didn't think about it."

"I have a great family. Great friends. And the ability to see ghosts and all those little golden strings that give us life. All in all, not too bad." I said more cheerfully than I felt. "Feels better now that everyone knows. That it isn't secret anymore."

"Speaking of…" Leah said softly.

"I never knew they had another daughter." I said sadly.

"It was before Abby was born. Nobody likes to talk about it. We all lost someone that day."

"Did they know? Echo, Blaze, and Delilah?" I asked.

"Yeah, they've always known. Cassie felt like they should know…but they didn't go into the circumstances until recently."

"What kind of coward would try and take out a pregnant woman?" I asked, some sort of hot white anger running through my veins.

"My biggest regret is that we didn't make it in time." Leah said softly. "It's trumped everything else over the years. I would give up almost anything to have gotten there ten minutes earlier."

"You were always so protective of us. Is that why?" I asked.

"I couldn't bear to think of anyone else going through that pain. Especially not Sam and Emily. It nearly ripped Cassie and Jake apart."

I didn't quite know what to do, so I laid my head on Leah's hot shoulder. She reached up, running her fingers through my hair. "Why didn't you tell us sooner you were so special Emma?"

"I was scared." I admitted. "Scared that everybody wouldn't see me the same way. I just want to be normal Leah."

"We love you regardless. You'll always still be the girl who stole Abby's car and used to hide all of Isaac's toys to me." Leah smirked.

"Unfortunately fear never makes much sense." I said softly.

"Growing up and spouting off little wise tidbits." Leah laughed.

She took my arm, guiding me up the stairs. We knocked on the door and waited for a couple of breathless minutes. Then the door opened and Jake answered. He looked…older. Tired.

"Hey kid." Leah said sweetly. "You're looking a little gray."

"Careful Leah, Cassie just kicked your brother out. I'd hate to kick you out and be two for two." He warned. "How you doing Emmy?"

"Oh, okay. Heard you needed a ghost whisperer?" I asked brightly. Jake couldn't help but smile.

"Heard you got the goods. Come on in." He said, opening the door wide. Cassie was coming down the stairs, her long red hair hanging in front of her face. She was quiet, standing slightly behind Jake. Leah was the one who moved forward, lightly touching her shoulder.

"You okay Red?" She asked. Cassie's eyes flicked up, red and swollen. I bit my lip.

"I've been better." She said softly. "Sorry for making you run over here, Emma."

"Happy to help anyway I can." I said sincerely. "Anything."

"Seth said…" Cassie blinked a few times, looking back down.

It reminded me of the time Blaze and Isaac had crashed their bikes on the dirt path down by the cliffs. My mom and dad had whisked Abby and I to the hospital, where Seth had taken the two boys. They'd each had a broken arm. My parents had been worried, Leah hadn't talked to Seth for a week, but Cassie had cried, looked almost helpless. And I'd never thought of Cassie as helpless.

"It's okay." I interrupted. "Leah caught me up to speed."

"Okay, alright, can you…?" She trailed off.

"I don't know how helpful I can be. The people in that world don't…talk. And I don't think I've ever seen her there…but I'll try." I said softly.

"Thank you." Cassie said gently.

"Can I lay down somewhere?" I asked. Jake and Cassie both nodded, gesturing to the couch. I put my purse down on the floor, laying down on the couch, pulling one of the beaded throw pillows and placing it underneath my head.

"Alright, don't try to talk to me. I won't hear you."

"What should we do?" Jake asked.

I laughed a little. "Nothing. I mean, it's pretty boring. You might want to turn the TV on our something." I said.

They were quiet, looking at me. I sighed. "Please turn on the TV or something. You're making me nervous."

"We'll go into the kitchen." Leah swept in, rescuing me and guiding them out of the living room. I sighed, stretching out, before letting myself slip back behind the veil, letting the world slide into shades of gray.

The same feeling from the previous days lingered. A certain stillness…a certain waiting feeling. Anxious, uneasy in the blowing, invisible winds. I slipped through the wall into the kitchen.

"What if this doesn't work? What if there's no one there?" Cassie asked. Both Jake and Leah put an arm around her slim shoulders. There were grim reapers above each their heads.

There were no spirits lingering in the house, so I wheeled out through the roof, into the open air. Streaking like a bolt of light over La Push. I circled, freewheeling in the sky, before feeling something below me. And I sank back down to the ground behind Echo Black.

Echo was walking down Eva's street, going back home I suppose, although why she didn't blink I couldn't fathom. It had started to get cold, and she tugged her jacket close. But what had attracted me to this place was the lovely spirit floating beside her.

_Sarah_ I called out in my mind. The spirit stopped, turning to me with a sad smile.

_Hello Emma_ She called back. I stopped, confused.

_How do you know my name? _I asked. She continued to float alongside Echo.

_I've been watching you since you were a baby. Everything here has been watching you. They knew what you were. _She explained.

_I'm not special._ I defended adamantly. Sarah smiled again, ignoring that pointed comment.

_Your parents sent me. _I explained.

_I knew they would. _And she seemed even sadder in that moment. _They should be watching her._

I realized suddenly that Echo hadn't went down her own street, but had turned toward the cliffs.

_What is she doing?_ I asked.

_Falling apart at the seams. She's thinking of Christian. _She paused for a moment. _I can't help them anymore. I can't say anything more. I can't come see them. I shouldn't have even let Seth see me…it was selfish. I was jealous. _

_Sometimes I get jealous of my sister too. It happens._ I shrugged lightly.

_I want to be alive so badly. I want to go home. _She said softly. _I want to go home. They need me._

_ Can we save you? _I asked. Echo finally stopped, as if she were reconsidering what she was doing. She turned back toward her house, and I finally got a clear look at her. The colors rolled off her, rolled around her, although they seemed more muted than usual. But there was something else different, something I didn't understand. It was like there was someone else behind her, someone that was obscured by her colors.

_Don't think about it too much. It's safer if you don't know. _Sarah warned, looking at Echo too. _Did Seth find Kelsey?_

_ We don't know anybody named Kelsey. _I pointed out. Sarah sighed.

_He'll figure it out._ She said, but maybe she was just trying to reassure herself. It didn't quite sound like she was that hopeful.

_No other clues? _I asked.

_Don't worry about me, Emma. _Sarah said. There was rustling in the bushes, somebody broke through the trees. Blaze smiled impishly as Echo looked up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking." She answered softly.

"Don't hurt yourself." Blaze joked, putting his arm around her.

"Haha." She said sarcastically.

"Let's go home." He said softly. "We'll play a game of basketball. C'mon."

"No…no can we just stay here for a bit?" She asked, biting her bottom lip. "Please Blaze?"

"Okay. Alright Coco, whatever you want." He said, brushing her hair back as they sat down on a broken tree, Echo laying her head on Blaze's shoulder. Blaze squeezed Echo's hand. And that's when I saw the two red strings around their fingers, branching out in two separate directions. Blaze's went back to their house, Echo's stretched north.

Something rushed back to me like a punch in the stomach. Something that had never happened, something so fuzzy and confusing I felt nauseous.

_It's alright. _Sarah soothed. _Eva skipping around in the timeline made some bubbles. You'll be okay._

_ I feel like I'm missing something important. _I complained, but Sarah had turned away from me, biting her lip.

_I hate to interrupt, but you may have bigger problems now. _She pointed out. _Can you hear her?_

And I did hear something, faint at first, but getting clearer. _Hate this place. _It said, a feeling of dread washing over me. _Used to think I was dreaming…I know I'm not anymore. I don't know what this is or how I get here. I don't even know how to go back. I'm going to get stuck here some day, forever, and then Collin…_

The spirit we heard broke through the trees. Her long hair blew around her. Her blue eyes shone like sapphires. And the entire world around her brightened and actually showed up in colors. She stopped, catching sight of us.

_Dawn?_ I asked. She started, the wind caught her and blew her a few steps to the right.

_Who are you?_ She asked. _What are you?_

And then she was gone, pulled back somewhere. _It's the shock. It can wake you up sometimes. _Sarah said softly.

_I know._ I agreed. _She's thirteen._

_ So were you._ Sarah pointed out.

I stood there for awhile, staring at Sarah. She finally smiled, radiant. _You should go take care of her._

_ I'll help you._ I promised. _We'll figure something out. _

_Tell them I love them. _Sarah whispered. And then I took off, back into the sky, back through the roof of the Black's off, drifting back into my own body.

I woke up with a startled gasp that Jake and Leah heard. They all came back into the living room, looking at me.

"She's there." I said softly. "Apparently has been there for a long time."

"Is she okay?" Cassie asked anxiously.

"She's fine. She's sad…stuck, maybe a bit frustrated, but she's okay. She's been watching out for everyone." I explained.

"What do we need to do? What can we do?" Jake asked.

"Find a girl named Kelsey. Apparently she knows what's going on." I shrugged. "There are rules. She can't be clear. The dead aren't allowed to interfere with the living."

There was silence, I picked up my purse. "I have to go. It's Dawn."

"Dawn?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Blue eyes. The only two girls in the pack with blue eyes. Who possibly, or at least it's always been theorized, share a common ancestor. Same good-for-nothing grandpa."

"She was there?" Cassie asked.

"She needs me." I said. Leah and Jake both instantly moved aside, Jake pulling Cassie with him. I don't think Jake knew I heard him when he turned to Leah.

"Seems like she's destined to follow her dad's footsteps, doesn't it?"

I made it to the Call's in record time. I knocked, but nobody answered. I knocked again, louder, more insistently. Finally, I heard the door unlock. The small girl, seemingly more fragile than Joy or Delilah, opened the door. She looked like she'd been crying.

"Emma, what's up?" She asked, her voice squeaky.

"Dawn, its okay. I'm here." I said softly, stroking her hair.

"What…what are you..?" She asked, uneasy.

"Dawn, it was me. I was the girl there. It was me who called your name. I can go there too." Dawn's eyes grew large, as if she were processing. And then she tossed her arms around me, starting to cry.

"It's okay." I murmured. "It's alright. You're not alone." And the words slowly sank into me. I wasn't alone either anymore. And I couldn't help but feel a rush of happiness. Of gratefulness.


	81. Chapter 79: The Frozen

**Chapter 79: The Frozen**

**(Blaze)**

_Step out the front door like a ghost into the fog_

_Where no one notices the contrast of white on white_

_And in between the moon and you, angels get a better view_

_Of the crumbling difference between wrong and right_

The day passed in a haze. Dad had told Echo and me why Emma had been in the house, what we knew. What we still didn't know. Echo hadn't moved from her bed since. So I sat in our garage, motor guts spread out all around me. But I barely touched them. I barely saw them.

The white wolf I'd seen the night Isaac had imprinted on Delilah. The night it all started going to hell. Had that been her? Had she been trying to warn me? All she'd said was "I can't save her". I knew who she was talking about…my Echo. And I wasn't really that certain that I could either.

"Blazey?" Leah asked, standing in the open door. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, thinking. And ripping things apart." I added on, bemused, looking around the floor.

"What if you can't put it back together?" She asked.

"I'm not sure if I can. But I've gotta try." I answered gravely. Her brow furrowed in worry.

"That was…some heavy subtext." She said, sitting down on the floor next to all the parts.

"I'm worried." I vented. "Worried about Echo. Worried about Delilah. Worried about my parents, and Seth, and some dead sister I don't even know."

"Shhh." Leah hushed me. "Don't say that."

"It's true. And I'm not sure things are any better now that we know she's out there. I'm not sure things are better since Echo left Christian."

"You're all safer now." Leah pointed out. I shook my head.

"No we're not. And it feels like I'm the only one that sees that. She's not the same, already she's weaker and it's only been a day. She's slipping into depression. She's scared."

"Echo has never been scared of anything." Leah commented disdainfully.

"It's true. I don't think she even realizes she's scared yet. When we were younger…heh, Delilah and I both had that stage where we were petrified of the dark. We needed nightlights and thought there were monsters under our beds. But Echo…never afraid of the darkness. She's still not. She's not afraid of Pandora. She's not afraid of dying. She's actually…sorta accepted it. She thinks that Pandora will kill her, but that's not what she's scared of."

"What is she scared of then, Blaze?" Leah questioned fiercely.

"Herself." I answered. "The reason she was never scared of the darkness…is because it's inside of her. Always has been in her. More of it maybe than what's in me and Delilah…it's why she fell in love with a vampire. The moon instead of the sun, darkness instead of light."

"What are you…what are you saying Blaze?" Leah asked softly.

"She's not evil. That's not what I'm saying. But there's darkness deep in her…and I don't know where it came from, or when it appeared, but it's been there as long as I can remember. It's not dangerous, on its own. She's too good to let it overtake her…"

"But with Pandora here, you're worried it might take over." Leah guessed, accurately.

"All we have to do is trust. That maybe…there's a spark in her that's just been dormant. And that it will flare to life when she needs it most." I whispered, and Leah stood, wrapping her long limber arms around me.

She didn't say a word, but I don't think there was anything she could have said that would have meant more than the light kiss she placed on my jaw, or the way she weaved her fingers with mine. And we both heard the window of Echo's room slide open, both our eyes turned to her as she climbed out onto the shingles, immersed in the setting sun.

"She's dying." I whispered. And Leah buried her head in my shoulder.

**(Ruby) **

_But the girl on the car in the parking lot_

_Says, "Man, you should try to take a shot_

_Can't you see my walls are crumbling?"_

_Then she looks up at the building_

_And says she's thinking of jumping_

_She says she's tired of life_

_She must be tired of something_

I'd always been restless. As soon as the sun started to set, I would pace rooms, tap my fingers, my heels, off any surface. I'd fidget, twirling my hair around my fingers, trailing my nails down my skin and leaving faint red lines.

And I was quickly getting on Nathan's nerves. He'd been in a horrid mood ever since Emma had left earlier, and we'd locked ourselves in the bedroom all day anyway. I didn't particularly want to talk to anyone, and he didn't particularly like anyone there. But I could see his eyes darting every so often to me, and I'd realize I was making some sort of repetitive noise. He bit his lip, looking up from the book he was reading and focusing on the pencil I'd been tapping rapidly against the nightstand. I dropped it and he sighed.

"I've gotta go for a walk or something." I said, rising from the bed.

"Please go." Nathan groaned. "Before _I _kill you."

"You wouldn't stand a chance sweetie, and we both know it." I playfully ruffled his hair. He batted my hand away.

I picked up my heavy winter coat, shrugging it on, carefully doing up all the buttons. I checked my reflection in the mirror, fluffing my hair, before I noticed Nathan staring at my back.

"If you like the coat, you can borrow it." I teased.

"I'm sure I paid for it." He replied quickly. I couldn't help but smile just a bit.

"I took care of you in 66, you take care of me now. All's fair."

"Now I take care of you." He said softly, with a sort of faraway look in his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm worried you're going to start using again." He admitted.

"Nathan…"

"I can't do it with you anymore, Ruby. And every time things get bad…every time you can't handle something, you turn to drugs to get rid of the pain. But you don't get rid of it, you just numb it, and it comes back worse, and you use more…"

"And then I die." I said simply.

"I don't want to watch you destroy yourself again." His tone was almost gentle. "I don't think you can handle this. And if you can't, I'd rather we just leave."

We both just stared at each other for a few moments. "You mean the world to me, Nate." I finally said, injecting as much warmth and reassurance as I could.

"But we're not going anywhere, are we?" He asked, admitting defeat.

"Sorry." I said softly. "But I promise I won't start again."

"You've promised that a lot." He pointed out.

"I mean it this time, Nate. I won't." I insisted.

"Alright." He said wearily. "Don't do anything stupid while you're walking around."

"Okay." I answered, hesitant to leave him there in his obvious depressed mood. A part of me felt like I needed to get him outside too, so he could breathe. But I knew he wouldn't come with me, no matter how much I pleaded. So I left.

The sun had finally fallen out of the sky by the time I walked off the porch, lighting my cigarette and letting my heels click off the pavement. Words spun in my brain, images that were disconnected, jolting from lifetime to lifetime. Hands on my waist, spinning me across a ballroom floor as he laughed, pulling me scandalously close. I remembered lying on a wooden table as Zack stood above me, stitching up my split abdomen. I remembered standing above a burning body

_Junkie. Whore. Ice Queen. Burnt-Out._

I felt something roll in my stomach, nausea, I rubbed my arms, trying to get rid of the itch I felt.

Madison Luwen washing blood off her hands. Mabon and Cassie getting married. Nathan picking me up off the bathroom floor. The shimmering sunrise getting blurrier and blurrier in a haze.

I already needed a fix. This was when I used, Nathan was right. When my head felt too full, when my lives weighed me down so much I suddenly felt like my heels would sink right down into the earth and I'd get dragged down into hell. But I wasn't breaking another promise. I meant it this time.

Somebody was following me. My instincts kicked in, tuning into something to my right, deep in the woods where I couldn't see. My body went on red alert almost immediately, the crackling of electricity snapping over my skin. I stopped suddenly, turning to look into the woods, waiting for the person there to move. And then he did.

All it took was a quick flip of my wrist, and he was pulled out of the woods, flat onto the pavement in front of me. I blinked a few times before rolling my eyes. "Oh, it's just you."

Tyler stood up off the pavement, it was too dark to see his expression. "Ow." He groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You were stalking me." I accused.

"I was walking." He claimed.

"The same direction as me, for two blocks?" I questioned sarcastically.

"It's a small town." He excused lamely. He paused, then sighed. "Okay, I was _following_ you, but I wasn't stalking you."

"The difference is?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. It's not really…safe anymore." He explained.

"I can handle it myself." I shrugged.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Something about it stung.

"Listen, Tyler, I'm sure you're trying to be sweet…"

"Oh good." He sounded relieved. "I was worried you wouldn't remember my name."

"But I don't want you to get the wrong idea." I continued on, trying to act oblivious. "You're just a kid, and what happened with us didn't mean anything."

He was quiet for a few seconds. "You've got that speech down to an art, don't you?" He asked, he sounded almost amused.

"Alright, this conversation is over. Have a good night." I said quickly.

"You're acting cold because you don't want me to get as close as I was then. You don't want to let your guard down."

"Look at you, all trying to hit the nail on the head." I remarked.

"You said you were trying to save someone, save yourself, from hell." He repeated.

"And you can remember things." I continued on. "I'm impressed."

He reached out, his hand gentle, but firm, circling around my wrist. Maybe he had huge hands, maybe I'd gotten thinner again, but his fingers completely circled my wrist and overlapped, like he was holding a twig in his hand. I looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you remember?" He asked. He was so warm, I could feel the heat radiating from him, like an open over, like a space heater. And for a second, that was the image that danced through my head. His lips dancing over my chest.

"I remember you said you were running away. You obviously didn't get far enough." I shot back. He sighed.

"Running to you." He whispered. Or at least, that's what I thought he said. It was hard to tell.

"Please let go." I asked. Instantly his hand released mine and I folded my arms over my chest, turning my back to him.

"Wait, hold on, can we just hang out? Talk? Get coffee or something?"

"No, we cannot." I answered immediately.

"I think I'm in love with you." He blurted out. And I felt something in me snap, heard it. Like ice cracking in the spring. And I spun, my dark hair whipping in the night sky.

"Really?" I asked, icy cold. "You love me?"

"Hold on, let me reword what I just said."

"Unless it's going to be a rewording on the level of Shakespeare, don't even bother." I spat out, I was trembling. I couldn't tell if it was from anger or from the cold. "You can't _love_ me. You don't even _know_ me. All you see is a perfect body, perfect hair, perfect face, sexy designer clothes. You're in love with some fucked up idea of what I am, and whatever the idea is, it's not right. I'm not some Barbie doll. I'm a bat-shit crazy witch, I'm a junkie, I'm roughly about three thousand years old! I'm a stripper and I'm a con-woman, and sometimes I even steal when we're broke. And the only thing I've learned in my existence is that everything is exactly the same, especially men! And you're the same as every other guy that's come up to me, promising me the moon and the stars, without actually listening to a single word I'm saying! And you know what, they never follow through with all those damn promises. They don't know what love is, and neither do you, kid. So let me alone."

His face looked shocked, stunned. His shoulders hunched in defense.

"Ruby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Shut up." I interrupted. "I don't want to hear it anymore."

And I blinked back to Zack's house, stomping up the stairs. Nathan opened the door before I reached it.

"What happened?" He asked, pulling me into the room just as other doors in the hall began to open.

"It's nothing, it's…can you just hug me?" I asked. He looked bewildered, and the confusion made me want to cry more. "Please?"

"Sure. Whatever you want. Anything at all." He said softly. And he pulled me close, resting his chin on top of my head. And even though I wanted to cry, I couldn't quite make the tears flow. They seemed frozen in my eyes.

Everything always seemed frozen.


	82. Chapter 80: Young Love

**Chapter 80: Young Love**

**(Delilah)**

Echo was asleep, but I hadn't even lain down. I had the little gold box in my hand, and I was turning it over and over in my palms as I watched her. The metal never warmed in my hands, it was still ice cold. And she never seemed to actually be resting…she tossed and turned until she was tangled in her blankets. I swear I could hear her talking, muttering in her sleep, although I couldn't really hear the words.

Guilt made me feel sick to my stomach, like the night Isaac had come to our house to say he imprinted on me. Somehow, someway, it seemed I always stood in her way. I let out a huge sigh, one which made my puppy look up, beating her tail off the bed.

Echo let out some kind of sound, like she was in pain and I winced. Slowly I stood up, quietly changing out of my pajamas and into a pair of jeans and my favorite green sweater, slipping on my sneakers. I bit my lip, looking out the window. There were a few ways to sneak out of the house, it just boiled down to the way where I would be least likely to get caught.

Blinking was out of the question. Mom had developed a habit of getting up whenever she felt somebody blinking way before we were even born as a defense mechanism. She'd feel me, and immediately send the patrols out looking for me. I could sneak out the front door, it was never locked, but I'd have to walk right past mom and dad's room…and take the chance of dad's impressive hearing waking him up.

But I knew both Echo and Blaze had slipped out our bedroom windows, out onto the porch room, and shimmied down onto the ground. I'd never done it, but I was athletic enough. Ten years of ballet had to be good for something besides my amazing posture.

So I slid open our bedroom window, Echo sighed and I stopped, scared, before she rolled over, oblivious. I climbed out on the shingles, closing the window behind me. Wendie whimpered and I shushed her, slowly sliding toward the edge of the roof. I swung my legs over the edge, wrapping them around the pole, shimmying slowly down. My legs touched the railing and I let out a small sigh of relief. My heart was beating so fast, so loudly, I was almost certain that it would be only a matter of time before Blaze or dad looked out and saw me. So I ducked off the porch, setting off at a brisk walk down the street.

The cold night air felt good on my skin. I knew where I was going immediately, to the one place where things still made sense. I cut through the woods, emerging within a few minutes in the Uley's backyard. I smiled as I saw the house. I'd spent all day with Isaac and his pitiful, almost desperate attempts to cheer me up, which hadn't worked at all. I'd finally gotten so sick of him I'd went home. But it had been a mistake. I'd rather be here with Isaac than watch my sister try and sleep.

I blinked up to the windows on the second floor, balancing precariously on the small ledge. I quickly slid open Isaac's window, clambering into his room. My eyes took a second to adjust to the darkness. Isaac was sleeping, his sheets and blankets ripped off the bed and on the floor, his bare, muscled chest rising and falling, his unruly dark hair sweeping across the pillow. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

I paused above his bed, just admiring him. "Isaac?" I whispered softly, touching his cheek. He didn't wake up. I bit my lip, morally conflicted. I was just thirteen years old. That had been drilled into my head over and over again. I was the baby of my family. I was young and innocent.

And damnit, I wanted him to kiss me.

And I knew he wouldn't. I was too young. There was an age difference. Whatever. But he'd kissed Echo, hadn't he? And I knew that if I would just wait, he would kiss me as much as I wanted in…what, three years?

I was so tired of waiting. And he was so handsome. I made the decision before I even knew what I was doing and I leaned over, tucking my hair back behind my ear. I pressed my lips softly against his.

It wasn't much of a kiss, not like the kind you see in movies. It was short and sweet, almost childish. But I could taste him on my lips, like cinnamon candy. I pulled back, shocked by what that tiny little touch felt like, touching my lips, eyes wide.

His eyes fluttered open, he stretched, yawning. And then his eyes focused on me. "Liley? What time is it?" He asked, feeling around on the nightstand. He hadn't realized what I'd just done, and I decided I wouldn't tell him.

"I dunno. I can't sleep. Can I stay here?" I didn't even have to see in the dark to see the doubtful, hesitant look he gave me. "Please?" My voice wavered. "Please Isaac, just for a bit? You won't even know I'm here."

"Okay, alright. Come here." He swung into a sitting position, holding his arms out. I curled up next to him, laying my head on his shoulder. "What's wrong, why can't you sleep?"

"Echo. She seems like…she's barely there, and like she's having nightmares, and I can't watch."

"Delilah…" He whispered.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said quickly. "Can we just sit here?" I asked.

He nodded, pulling me close. And we just sat there in the silence.

**(Isaac)**

Delilah was vibrant. That was the best way to describe her. She was a spot of intense color in La Push. Everything from her hair, her skin, her eyes, the way she moved, the way she laughed and smiled just breathed more life into the world.

But at the moment, the moonlight seemed to wash her out and the darkness leeched the color from her hair. She seemed somehow…less. And she stared off into the distance. I knew I could force her to talk, if I wanted to, but it didn't seem right to break her concentration.

"I don't want to do this. But nobody's asked my opinion." She finally said.

"Do what?" I asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"I don't want to turn eighteen and have this…black cloud still hanging over our head. God knows if Echo…we don't do well when we're not with the person we're meant to be. Nobody in my family does." She bit her lip, and I noticed the water welling up in her eyes, it spilled over, tears glimmering on her cheeks. She raised her hand quickly to brush them off, but she wasn't fast enough.

"Please don't cry." I begged. "Please, please. Just tell me how to make it better, Liley, please don't cry."

She sniffled. "I don't think you can make it better." She said, the tears continuing to fall down.

"Please Liley, I'll do anything." I said, pulling her even closer, till her head rested on my chest.

She was quiet for a moment. "I want to go to Seattle." She said softly.

I bit back a groan. "Why?" I asked.

"I want to talk to Christian." She said stubbornly. "I want to tell him that she needs him. I don't think he knows how much she does."

"Can you try to want something that won't get us both in amazing amounts of trouble?" I asked hesitantly. She dropped her eyes from mine, to hide the tears again. I felt like someone was stabbing me in the heart with a white hot fire poker.

"Shh, shh…let me up." I said, gently moving her to the side. She knelt on the bed, watching me as I stood.

"Isaac…" She whispered as I threw a shirt on.

"You wanna go to Seattle, we'll go." I responded.

"Really?" She asked brightly, almost in disbelief.

"Yes, so please stop crying. I can't stand it." I begged.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, wiping her eyes again on her sleeve. I offered her my arm.

"Do you think you can blink us to Echo's apartment? I think if someone takes Abby's car again without asking permission, there is going to be world war three in this house."

"Okay." She sniffled, taking my hand. I felt the strange, alarming pull. To be fair, I'd been blinking almost as long as the Black kids. Growing up beside Blaze, dating Echo… I think they blinked half the time just to show off. But there was a difference between their techniques, I'd noticed. With Blaze, it had been like riding a bullet train, it had almost made me queasy, and with Echo it was more like a crash landing. But Delilah was much more graceful than either of them, and I actually didn't need a second to orient myself when we landed in front of Echo's apartment in Seattle.

"I think you're better at that then your sister." I complimented. She blushed furiously almost to the roots of her hair.

"Wha…what do you mean?" She asked.

"Blinking, teleporting, whatever." I waved my hand.

"Oh." For some reason, she flushed even redder. Adorably flustered.

"Do you know where Christian lives?" I asked gently.

"Um, no. But the Cullens…they usually all live close together, and Aunt Rose always gives me her address so I know where she is."

She pulled her phone out of her jean pocket, flipping through the numbers until she found Rosalie's number, with the address clearly typed out. "But you've never been there?" I asked.

"Um, no." She admitted.

"Didn't really think this through, did you?" I asked.

"Not really." She admitted.

"Okay, well let's see." I looked at the address. "I think I've been in that neighborhood before."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think dad did some construction around that street. It's not too far away, if it's what I'm thinking of."

We started walking. For some reason, it seemed ever colder in the city than it had in La Push. It didn't bother me, but I noticed Delilah wrapped her arms around her frame.

"Cold?" I asked.

"A little." She admitted sheepishly.

I stopped, gently pulling her into my arms, swinging her onto my back. She pressed her cool face against my neck, her breath tickled my ear. "Better?" I asked.

"Much better." I could feel her smiling.

We walked for awhile, I think Delilah dozed off for a bit. Then I smelt them.

"Liley, what was that building number again?" I asked.

"214." She half yawned. I paused in front of an apartment building, looking up.

"Smells like them here." I murmured.

"The number is right there." She pointed next to the glass doors. "214. You're amazing."

"I do try very hard."

She slipped off my back, standing beside me. She reached out, touching my hand.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." We slowly approached the glass doors. I reached out to pull them open, they wouldn't budge.

"You need to be buzzed in, look." She pointed to the buttons beside individual names on some sort of control panel.

"Alright, well, find him." I said, rolling my eyes.

"It isn't going to be that easy." She bit her lip. "There's only one Cullen listed here. E. and C. Cullen. Esme and Carlisle. E. and B. Masen. Edward and Bella. R. and E. McCarty…that Rosalie and Emmett. And I'm pretty sure A. and J. Whitlock is Alice and Jasper. They're all using their actual names."

"And you don't know Christian's real name." She bit her lip. I sighed.

"Alright…well, there's a C. Pollock, C. Brooks, and C. Moore. Wanna pick one and start buzzing?"

"How mad would you be if you got woken up by a false buzz?" She asked.

"Well, he's probably not asleep." I offered helpfully.

"It's C. Moore." She said suddenly, pressing the button. It buzzed. Nobody answered.

"You sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Positive." She buzzed it again, still no answer. She glared, stomping her foot in irritation.

"He's hunting."A soft, silky voice pointed out. Delilah squealed, I turned quickly.

It was the first time I'd ever been face to face with Pandora. She pressed closer to us, I could smell her, like rotting flesh. I began shaking, dragging Delilah behind me, but Delilah was already on it, her shield springing to life in front of us.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." She said softly, reaching out, running one long slender finger down the shield. "I just wanted to say hello…"

"Back off." I threatened.

"It's alright puppy." She whispered. "I think I like you best, Isaac. Better than Christian and Paul, anyway."

Delilah's heart was racing, I could hear it. But I saw something shimmer behind Pandora, before Echo popped into existence. Pandora simply giggled.

"Do you miss him yet?" Pandora asked.

"I don't miss him at all." Echo lied, her voice a strict monotone. "Get out."

And Pandora laughed again, before vanishing into the night. Delilah's shield shuddered and dropped.

"Echo…" Delilah said softly, stepping forward. Echo simply held up a finger to shush her.

"Drop Isaac off at his house and come home. And then you can explain to mom and dad why you weren't in bed." She warned. And then she was gone.

"Damnit." I swore.

Delilah sighed, dropping her eyes. "It was worth a shot." She said softly.

"It wouldn't have been worth it if you'd gotten hurt." I muttered.

"What if you got hurt?" She asked.

"It wouldn't have mattered. I love you, so I have to keep you safe."

"You love me?" She asked, her eyes shooting up in disbelief.

"Of course I do." I responded.

"You've never said it before." She said quietly. I smiled.

"I'm sorry. I thought you already knew. Come on, let's go home so your dad can kill me and ground you."


	83. Chapter 81: Torn

**Chapter 81: Torn**

**(Echo)**

When I was a little girl, Billy told me that adversity lets us see ourselves as we truly are. When things are rough, we let go of everything that doesn't really matter. And all we're left with are the things that cannot be torn away.

What happens though if, just if, somehow you lose something vital. At first you think you're okay, just numb. And then the pain starts to seep in. It's not unbearable, but it's a gnawing feeling that never quite goes away. And there were times when the light and sound drained out of the world, and all I could focus on was the roaring tornado of pain and loss in my gut.

"Echo!"

And then everything rushed back. "Sorry, what is it?" I asked. I was standing in our kitchen, the sun was just starting to come in above the trees outside, it was cold. Delilah was sitting, sullen, at the kitchen table. Blaze was leaning on the counter where I was sitting. Mom and Dad were standing in front of Delilah reading her the riot act.

"You forgot to mention a little detail." Dad said, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Oh, Pandora was there." I shrugged.

"And you didn't think that was important because…?"

"I found my kid sister, didn't I? Don't yell at me, and it wasn't even important because she didn't do anything."

"She doesn't have to." Blaze murmured.

"That's it, you're all grounded." Dad declared.

"What? Why are you grounding me, I didn't even do anything!" Blaze protested.

"You can't ground me. I'm eighteen."

"They're right. We can only ground Lilah." Mom said softly.

"Okay, well, Delilah's grounded until she turns eighteen." Dad corrected. "Go to bed, and Blaze, you let Isaac know he won't be avoiding me forever."

Delilah stood from the table, heading wearily to the stairs.

"I don't agree with her methods, but Delilah has the right idea." Blaze said suddenly. Every set of eyes turned to him.

"Pandora isn't fighting this too hard, does anyone really wonder why? Separating you and Chris…it might be worse than actually fighting her. She's still going to kill you either way." Blaze said softly, his eyes meeting mine. "This is slower, but look at you Echo…it's been three days. And you already look sick. What are you going to look like in a month? A year? Will you even still be here when Delilah turns eighteen? Five years is too long for us to wait, to let you go on like this. We need a better plan."

"Do you have one?" I asked. Everybody else seemed too stunned to speak.

"Not yet, but I'm trying Coco. I'm racking my brain every second. I promise."

I nodded, pressing my hand against his shoulder. He covered my hand with his. And we both sighed.

Blaze knew me. Maybe he didn't know me as well as Eva, which was hardly his fault, concerning Eva had been a lingering presence in the back of my head as long as I could remember. But when Eva knew facts, emotions, my thought process, there were times where she failed to comprehend exactly why I did things. My rational never quite made sense to her.

But Blaze…my baby brother, my right arm. The person who never questioned the 'why', even when I think he really wanted to. The boy who had always stood up for me, even when he knew I was wrong. I threw my arms around him, clutching to him like a rock. He wrapped his arms around me, tight. And it felt like he was trying to hold me together.

"Love you Coco." He muttered.

"Love you too wolf-face." I whispered.

"We love you too sweetheart." My mom said gently, wrapping her arms around both of us. "We'll find a way."

"So does this mean I'm not grounded?" Delilah asked timidly.

"Still grounded, but buck up kiddo, Isaac is gonna get it worse." Dad said cheerfully. "Now everyone can go back to bed."

"I'm not." I said quickly. "Eva's awake." I could feel her stirring, feel her reaching out to me.

Everyone nodded. I quickly ducked out the kitchen door, down into the few inches of fallen snow. I kicked the snow out of my way. And then I blinked.

Eva was awake, sitting on her bed, holding her purple seashell necklace in her hand. The one Seth had given us ages ago.

"Where's Paul?" I asked, lying down on her frilly bed. She was always so much more of a girl than me. But I felt converted by the flowery thing as I slipped underneath it, laying my head on her pillow.

"Patrol." She explained, then yawned. "How's Delilah?"

"She's such a stubborn little…"

"She's just like the rest of you." She said fondly. She laid back down beside me. "I wanted you to come over to help plan my wedding."

"I don't know how much help I'm going to be Evie Rose." I said softly. "I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. I can't…"

"It's alright." She soothed. "I'm here. I'll lay here. I'll keep the nightmares away."

I laughed just a bit bitterly. "Don't I usually do this for you?"

"It's okay." She whispered, pressing her cool cheek against mine.

"It hurts so much Eva." I could barely choke back tears. She wrapped her arms tight around my shaking shoulders. And she sent as much love in her thoughts to me as she could.

**(Eva)**

I wasn't used to being the strong one. I felt so out of place, yet strangely useful. She did fall asleep, eventually. I spread the all my magazines and papers across the bed. The guest list was easy, everybody in La Push, but nobody else. Invitations were just going to be hand delivered. The wedding party was also easy, I was just going to throw in Echo and Delilah on my side. Paul was going to go with Brady and Collin. Both the wedding and the reception would be in my parent's house. Mom was in charge of decorations. Uncle Carlisle was going to marry us. I had colors, I even had a good idea of the dresses I wanted for my cousins. My dress was the only thing proving to be a huge problem. Luckily, my mother and father had gotten married so many times, mom had it down to a science.

There was a light knock on my door. My dad walked in, I put a finger to my lips, tipping my head toward Echo.

"When did she get here?" He asked softly, shutting the door behind him. I noticed he had a glass of orange juice in his hand, which he handed to me. I smiled brightly, sitting it down on my nightstand.

"A couple hours ago. Liley went to go find Christian and bring him back. Which meant Echo had to go find Liley." I explained.

My dad sighed. "Damn kids."

"I feel like we're in the middle of a war." I murmured. "And I feel like…it's so selfish to plan a wedding…when Echo can't even…"

"I know I should tell you there's no rush, Eva." My dad said after a few seconds. "But…the truth is…that if you want this. You should do it. It's mostly just a formality to a lot of people…but it means something still. There's weight to it. And…if something happens, I want you to have had this. At the very least."

We were both very quiet for a few minutes. Echo stirred in her sleep, I saw the beginnings of dark figures forming in her dreams. I reached out, pressed my hand against her forehead. They dissipated and she let out a sigh. So did my dad.

"Were there things you wished you would have done? Before the war?" I asked cautiously.

"What?" He asked, frowning. "Eva, I don't…"

"I know…you were in the war. I know you were a general, daddy. I've heard you and mom talk…I asked mom about it once. She said you don't like to talk about it. But…I want to know. I want to know what to expect." I said seriously.

My dad's face fell. He looked down, finally sitting at the foot of my bed. When he looked up, his eyes were different, distant. "Yes." He said simply. "I wish I would have stopped it."

"Daddy, you couldn't…" I started. He shook his head.

"You love me, so does your mom. And neither of you were there. I was blind. A lot of us were. But there were people that knew something was wrong. Bella thought…that something was about to happen. So did Nathan. Calm before the storm, that's what they kept saying. Not just the two of them, but a bunch of witches…all feeling uneasy. I was too blind…too excited to be a damn hero. I was going to be _the_ witch who took down the Volturri. It was going to be my moment of glory."

He paused again. "If I wouldn't have been so caught up in what I wanted… I would have noticed the way the group that started the war…the way they changed. I might have even caught them in a lie. The Volturri promised the witches that joined their side, power. Immunity from vampires. Normal lives. Money. Everything they wanted."

"What happened?" I asked quietly. "What happened…when did you know…?"

"We were all gathered in Italy, preparing. I don't know how the Volturri knew about us…now I think Pandora probably had a major hand in it. It was some sort of feast day. Ten of the opposing side caught Bella and Cassie alone…it was important to take the two of them out. Our healer and our weapon of mass destruction. To be fair, Cassie and Bells did manage to take out over half of them. At the same time, small groups were attacked everywhere. Me and two others, a woman named Coletta, who was burned about twenty years later, and a man named Leo. Leo's still around…although he wasn't reborn when we left the coven. He was a good guy. Good soldier. God, last time I saw him was…1933? He was still talking about how Colletta was the only one who could make us laugh."

"Were you dating Colletta too?" I asked. My dad chuckled a bit.

"Not for lack of trying. I was a playboy, Evie… And I was really good at it." He smiled. "Your mom broke me out of that real quick."

"Did you die?" I asked. "When they attacked the three of you?"

"No…thanks mostly to Coletta. She had…a special power. The power to make you completely invisible. In a lot of different ways. She could conceal the fact you were a witch, conceal your scent, your body. As long as you didn't move, nobody ever knew you were there. And she was quick. She got all three of us out of there."

"What happened next?" I asked, leaning forward, wedding magazines forgotten.

"By then, survivors started showing up at the manor we were using as base. Injured, tired, confused, frightened. Nobody knew exactly what had happened. We didn't know who was still alive, who was dead, who was on the other side. Nathan was there, but he left right after we appeared."

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"To find his brother, and his brother's wife. Not brother's like you and Echo are sisters…more like they were originally born as twin brothers, in the same family, and they always thought of themselves as brothers. They couldn't read each other's minds…but they were very close."

"And what about the man who killed Sarah, where was he?" I pressed. My dad was silent.

"Mabon." He said the name like a curse word, like it caused him pain. "He only hurt one person."

"Ruby." I said softly.

"Ruby." He repeated. "I don't know…exactly how it happened. He came home right after she had heard, right when she was about to go looking for him. She embraced him, tried to explain what happened. Told him they had to go. He just said 'I know'." He stopped, struggling. "And then he stabbed her. She was his wife. She loved him. He just stabbed her and left her bleeding on the floor."

I felt the color draining out of my face, because I could picture it too easily. Ruby, as beautiful as she was, in some flowing medieval gown, as a knife sank into her.

"That's enough." My dad said quickly. "Drink that." He pointed to the juice.

"No. What happened next?" I asked. "Please daddy, I want to know."

He looked like he was going to say no. But he shook his head. "Nathan found Ruby on the floor. Unconscious."

"I thought he was looking for his brother?" I asked.

"Mabon is his brother." My dad explained. I stopped, shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"Or was. He woke Ruby up, and she told him everything. Apparently Mabon told her all the details. He brought her to us, bleeding, in hysterics. I had to send everyone out of the room so I could stitch her up, so she wouldn't bleed out. Nathan completely disowned Mabon from that day on…never even spoke to him again. He said he'd forgive Mabon when Ruby would."

"He chose her over his brother?"

"A lot of people were suspicious of him for awhile because of that too. But it's not that odd once you think about it. Nathan was Ruby's mentor, her teacher, almost her dad. I think he loves her as much as Echo loves Delilah. And she adores him."

"Then you started dating her?" I asked. "That's why mum doesn't like her?"

"I'd had a crush on Ruby for years before that moment. I think…she just needed someone. And I needed a reason to keep fighting when all my friends started dying. Your mom doesn't like her because she left me. Although, to be fair, in hindsight…I'd have left me too. I wanted to die. I didn't have anything left to live for. I loved her…maybe she loved me. But not enough to make up for all the pain, the suffering."

"Then mom?"

"It was like the sun had come back out, when I met her. Like the air was clean again. The first time we danced…the first time we kissed. It's all seared into my memory. Each one of our weddings. She made me happy. She made me forget. She picked up all the burnt pieces of my life and put them back together. She saved me. And then she gave me you." He smiled warmly. "My redemption."

He kissed my forehead and gently tucked Echo's hair back. "The best thing we ever did was have you. And I know Cassie feels the same way about the three of them. And…honey…I'm scared for you. I'm scared for her. But…this is your destiny. As much as I hate it…as much as I'd give anything to not have you fight…you've changed. You're different now. Stronger. I can see it. So can your mum. I believe in you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. You'll save the entire world Eva. I know it." He smiled. "Come downstairs if you're hungry." He stood. He looked heavier somehow, older. I sighed, looking over at Echo, pressing my hand against her forehead once more.


	84. Chapter 82: Time Flies

** Chapter 82: Time Flies**

**(Sarah) **

One of the best things, and the worst, about being dead was how time seemed to fly. Years passed in mere blinks of an eye. I felt like I was missing my entire afterlife, but at least I wasn't bored. The people that…should have been in my life, were an interesting bunch of characters. I'd never once gotten tired of them. Never once wished to trade them for someone else. Most of my time, I couldn't lie, I spent following Seth. But he'd been lethargic, spending most of his time either in his room or at work. So I took to following other people.

There was Blaze and Leah, flying through the woods, the snow, up the mountains. I could hear their thoughts, racing past like flying boomerangs. Other spirits couldn't…but I was a werewolf too. I knew that. The white wolf, that's what the other things in this world called me. Le loup blanc.

_Bet you I can make it to the summit before you. _Leah teased.

_I know you can. _Blaze agreed warmly. She laughed, mirth spreading throughout her thoughts.

_I want to leave. _Blaze's thoughts suddenly turned.

_What? _Leah asked, stopping mid run, her paws kicking up snow in the ground.

_After this is over. Let's go. Me and you. _He offered. _Like this. Let's just run. Live like wolves. _

_ You have school…_ She tried to press.

_I don't care. _He added stubbornly. _I don't need it. Let's just go._

Leah just stared at him, her thoughts whirling. Her mom, my parents, Sam and Emily, my Seth…

_They'll understand. _Blaze said softly. _As soon as this is over. _

_ Okay. _Leah said simply. _Okay._

Days passed. Then there came a day where Isaac stood outside my family home, running his fingers through his hair. He kept looking furtively at the door. Finally it opened, my dad wiping his hands on his old, worn out jeans.

"I thought I told you that you were banned from the premises. I thought I ordered it." Dad glared at him. Isaac didn't flinch.

"Please, can I just talk to her. I'm going nuts." He pleaded.

"Isaac, you have three seconds." Jake threatened.

"Listen, I know you're mad. Because I put her in danger…but…I couldn't not…she was crying. All she wanted to do was find Chris and put her family back together, and I would have done anything…anything to make her stop." He explained. I felt like this wasn't the first time he'd ever explained this.

"You need to take care of her. It's your job." Jacob growled. "She's a child."

"She's not a damn baby!" Isaac exploded. "She's thirteen…she has ideas, opinions. She wants her family to be together! And I want her to be _happy._ And I'd have never, ever let anything happen to her!"

"You're just a kid too, Isaac. You can't protect her." Jake stated.

"Neither can you!" Isaac burst out. "And I know you hate it. And I'm sorry. But locking everyone up in your house isn't going to help. And I absolutely, insanely, completely love her."

There was heavy silence. Then dad turned, banging the door. Isaac's shoulders shrugged in defeat, and he turned to walk away. He'd barely made it out of the driveway before the door banged again.

"Isaac! Isaac wait!" Delilah called, trying to lace up her boots. Isaac turned immediately, a smile breaking out over his face as Delilah ran down the stairs, tackling him. He caught her in his arms, spinning her around.

"Daddy said you needed to see me." She said sweetly.

"Two hours!" Jake yelled from the door. "And neither of you set foot out of La Push!"

"Yeah. I just needed to see you. That's all." He said, breathing in deep. "That's it."

More time passed. Echo and Eva got out of Echo's car in front of Stella's. Echo looked a little worse every day. Bags formed under her eyes, her hair had lost its glossy shine. She moved a little slower. But Eva was the one with tears in her eyes.

"I don't understand why you're crying." Echo said as they approached the door. "It's just a dress."

"It's not _just_ a dress." Eva said, wiping her eyes as she opened the door. "It's going to be the most important dress in my entire life."

"That's debatable." Echo said softly. Eva rolled her eyes, throwing her keys on the counter. Ruby turned, raising an eyebrow and looking at the two of them.

"Eva can't pick a wedding dress." Echo explained. "She wants one from some guy…Christino Lozan or something. But it's a special order dress, and she has to have it delivered. It takes months."

"I guess I'll just settle." Eva sighed softly.

"Christino Lozan?" Ruby questioned. "Do you have a picture of it?"

"I don't…" But Echo had already fished the picture out of her pocket. It was well creased, with love. Ruby examined it quickly, then handed it back.

"It's pretty. But weddings aren't really all they're made out to be." She said, shrugging.

"I disagree." Eva said firmly. And Ruby smiled.

More time…slipping away slowly.

The Uley house.

"Abby! I'm missing my blue sweater." Emma said, rounding the corner of the stairs and yelling into the living room.

"Really, that's a funny thing. Reminds me of the time I was missing my car…" Abby said snidely, turning the page of her book.

"Alright, really? It's been like, two weeks. Can't we just forgive and forget?" Emma asked.

Abby opened her mouth, but nothing came out before the doorbell rang. Abby sighed, putting down her book and opening the door. There were a few muttered words, and then Abby called out.

"Emma! Delivery for you!"

Emma rolled her pretty blue eyes, hopping down the stairs. She made it to the door, looking at the disinterested delivery man, who pressed a bouquet of exotic purple flowers into her hand.

"What is this?" Emma asked.

"Purple hyacinths, I believe." The delivery man answered impersonally.

"No, I mean, are you sure these are for me? And not Abby?" She asked tentatively.

"No, they're for Emma Uley. From a Mr. Nathan Dorrance." He said definitively. "I need you to sign."

"Oh." Emma said as the man presented the clipboard. She signed quickly and Abby shut the door. They both stood there, staring at the flowers.

"They're the same color as his eyes." Emma finally said.

"Emmy…I thought you said you hated him. Why would he send you flowers?" Abby asked hesitantly.

"I do. I think I do." She said softly. "He doesn't hate me."

"What are you going to do?" Abby asked.

"Throw them away." She said softly.

"Emmy…" Abby called out, following Emma into the kitchen. Sam looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"The witch sent those?" Sam asked.

"You heard us dad, stop pretending." Emma snapped, opening up the trashcan and throwing them in. Sam chuckled.

"That's my girl." He said proudly as Emma stormed upstairs.

"We are going to have to eventually deal with this. She can't just ignore him forever." Abby seethed. "He _likes_ her."

"I don't see why she can't just ignore him forever." Sam said calmly.

"She likes him too. She just doesn't want to admit it." Abby pointed out.

"Stop meddling Abs." Sam ordered. "And give your sister back her sweater."

Paul and Eva were walking the next day…or maybe it was a few days later. He was holding her hand as they made their way up to Eva's house.

"Two more weeks." Paul said softly, running his finger over the cold metal on Eva's hand.

"Nervous?" She asked playfully.

"Only that you'll change your mind." Paul teased back.

"You know I won't." Eva said sweetly. "You're stuck with me."

"When are we going to have kids?" Paul asked with a big grin.

"When I'm done with med school." Eva said sweetly, wrapping her arm around his. "We'll come back here, buy a house, and have four kids."

"Are you speculating, or do you know?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I prefer to leave a bit of mystery for you." Eva smiled.

"Assuming you can find a wedding dress you like in two weeks." Paul joked. And just like that, Eva's face fell.

"Evie Rose, you know I don't care. We can get married in jeans for all I care." Paul soothed.

"I care." She said petulantly, opening up her front door. They clomped up the stairs, opening up Eva's bedroom door.

Eva paused, gasping. Paul nearly ran into her. There, perfectly spread out over the pretty duvet cover, was a wedding dress. _The _wedding dress, the one Eva had been obsessing over, the one she couldn't get, perfectly white, with swirling lace embroidery.

"Mom!" Eva yelled. "Mom!"

"What?" Stella said, running to her daughter's side. Eva stepped to the bed, pointing to the dress.

"How did you get it?" Eva asked in wonder. Stella stopped, stupefied.

"Honey, I've been trying to get a hold of the designer…but I hadn't had any luck. Paul, did you?" Stella asked.

"I would have, but I didn't even know where to start." Paul said with a shrug. "Looks like you've got yourself a fairy godmother, Evie."

The three of them crowded over the bed, examining the beautiful gown. "I'm afraid to touch it." Eva said with a nervous giggle.

"You're going to need to try it on." A softer, sultrier voice carried from the door. "I had to guess on the measurements."

There was shocked silence as everybody turned to Ruby. Her bruises had long since faded, but she still looked ghostly.

"You did this?" Stella asked. Ruby shrugged.

"I knew the designer." She explained. "He was happy to do it for me. I spent a lot of money on some of his other stuff last season."

Eva flew across the room, tears in her eyes, throwing her arms around Ruby, who stiffened visibly.

"Thank you." Eva whispered. "Thank you."

More time. Like sand pouring through an hourglass.

Bella and Edward were walking down Seattle streets, holding each other's hands. To the entire world they seemed like a normal couple, albeit a beautiful pair of people. But to me…they looked like voids in the universe…with specks of light swirling in the center.

"Christian!" Bella called. The man walking in front of them slowed down, tilting his head back, his long scarf dusting the ground. Bella sighed, reaching out to fix it.

"Alice will never let you live if you ruin another one of these. They're so damn expensive." She said, wrinkling her nose.

"I really _don't_ care, Bells." Christian said softly with a sigh. Bells. He'd started calling her that after he'd heard Echo do it.

"But I do. You've got enough going on. You don't need Alice on your back too. There." Bella said, satisfied. There was a certain sort of motherly touch about her.

"Christian, you know if you want to talk…" She offered.

"There's nothing to talk about." Christian cut her off. "Come on, I need to send something to Eva, you promised to help me pick it out, and the store is going to close in thirty minutes."

"Let him go Bella." Edward said softly. "Nothing is going to make this any better. Unless you have some sort of way to reunite them without her knowing."

Bella opened her mouth, then quickly shut it, beaming up at Edward. "Oh! You're a genius!" Bella gushed, kissing his cheek.

"What?" Chris and Edward asked in sync, but Bella was already pulling out her cell phone.

"Just wait until I set this up. I'm going to be the best aunt _ever_." She promised.

And finally I drifted back again, settling in beside Echo as she sat on her bed in the still night. Delilah slept soundly across from her, but Echo was shaking, staring into the mirror in her hand. I curved around her body, trying to see what she saw.

In the little hand mirror, I could see Echo. But there was something else around her head, something writhing, like smoke over her face. And then there was a flash of red eyes, and Echo quickly turned the mirror over, her heart beating rapidly.

And Echo stayed like that all night, until the sun started to peak through the windows. She quietly got dressed. She blinked, pulling me with her, into Eva's room where she was sitting, already awake.

"Can't sleep?" Echo asked softly.

"Too nervous. Did you sleep?" Eva asked suspiciously.

"Why are you nervous?" Echo asked, brushing off the question. "You walk down the stairs, say I do, and then we party. Can I nap a bit?"

"Uh huh." Eva said sweetly, staring dreamily into space. "Coco?" She called.

"Yes?" Echo asked.

"I'm getting married today."


	85. Chapter 83: Spirit Wounds

**(AN) Sorry I've been so absent! I hope this chapter full of secrets makes up for it! 3**

**Chapter 83: Spirit Wounds**

**(Emma)**

I trudged through the snow, more had fallen overnight. Dawn followed behind me, frowning.

"It's cold." She pouted. "I have to go home and get ready for Eva's wedding."

"It's nine am, the wedding doesn't start till two. You'll have plenty of time." I pointed out. "Now come on, we're almost there."

"You still haven't said where we're going!" She pointed out. I smiled, dusting snow off a small bush, standing in the middle of a clearing.

"We're here." I said sweetly. "Come here."

"It's a dead bush." Dawn observed. "You dragged me out here at nine in the morning for a dead bush."

"It's not dead. It's dormant. I want you to wake it up." I explained.

"I can't." Dawn said immediately.

"I did it when I was just a little bit older than you, so I imagine you can too."

Dawn glared evenly at me, and I just smirked. "Your dad told you to do whatever I said." I pointed out. She let out a sigh, turning her attention to the bush.

"How?" She asked.

"Concentrate really hard. If you look close enough, you'll be able to see the strings."

Dawn was quiet, squinting her eyes, staring at the bush. It took a minute, but suddenly, she saw them. I knew, because her eyes widened, her blue eyes shimmering, I could almost see the little golden strings reflected in them. She took a step back, looking up, and I knew the wonder she was experiencing. I looked up too, smiling at the beautiful shining web intertwined all around us, over our heads, under our feet.

"What are they made of?" Dawn asked.

"I'm not sure." I admitted. "I once followed them back to their source, it's some crack in the ocean. I couldn't follow them any further. I think…and this is going to sound really cliché, that maybe there's some sort of ancient life force in the earth…and these strings are what connect us, and every living thing, to it. And at the same time, it connects all of us together. The death of even one flower affects us all just a bit."

"I've never noticed." Dawn said softly.

"You see the ones around the plant?" I asked. "They're gold…but they're not as bright because it's sleeping. Pull a thread from me, and wrap it around the plant."

Dawn turned to me, biting her lip as she concentrated. I felt the string she pulled disconnect, it hurt just a bit, like a pinch. And she stopped.

"Did it hurt?" She asked.

"Just a little. Another one will come back and reattach, don't worry."

"Okay." She took a deep breath, winding the thread carefully around one of the branches. She waited a few seconds, before it started the change, leaves on that branch started to grow, flowers started to bloom, beautiful white roses.

"Oh." She gasped. I couldn't help feeling as proud as a parent watching their kid take their first wobbly steps. She looked down at her own hands.

"What's this one?" She asked, holding out her left hand. I looked at her fingers, and the red string looped around her ring finger.

It all rushed back to me like a punch to the gut.

"Em?" Dawn asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

"It's the string that connects you to your soulmate. It should lead you back to Collin." I explained.

"Really?" She exclaimed brightly. "That's so cool! Did you follow yours?"

She pointed at my finger, but I didn't look down. I could almost feel it now. I just forced a smile. "Who is it?" She pressed with childlike eagerness.

"It'll be your homework assignment, see if you can find out." I challenged. I didn't want to talk about it. I felt like my head was going to float off. "C'mon, I'll take you home now."

Dawn bit her lip and nodded. She must have sensed some of my hesitancy, because she didn't ask anything else until we got in the car.

"Can you break it?" She asked.

"I don't think so." I admitted.

"Could he?" She pressed.

"If I can't, he probably can't either." I said softly.

"But you don't like him." She observed. "You're not happy."

"It's not…it's complicated Dawn. Sometimes things are complicated. You're lucky."

"Sure, Collin and I are lucky. He's almost thirty five years older than me, we can't go out on dates in public because people think he's my older brother, or worse, a pedo, he hasn't been on a date in thirteen years, and if I so much as even kissed him, everyone would freak because he's so much older. Do you know how many of my friends have at least kissed someone? Everyone."

"But you know. You know he loves you, you know you'll be together forever, you know he's a good guy, you know you'll work out." I pointed out.

"If he doesn't get attacked some night on patrol." She said so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I looked at her, and she was looking down at her clasped hands.

"Dawnie…" I whispered. "You're too young to be worrying about that."

"The point is that everybody's love life is complicated somehow. Just because it's your destiny doesn't mean it's going to be easy. My mom said everything worth having, you're going to have to fight for."

"She's right Dawn…I just don't know if it's what I want."

"She also says sometimes it's not about what you want, it's about what you need." And Dawn didn't say another word as I drove her home.

"I'll see you tonight kid." I promised. Dawn smiled as Collin opened her car door. And then she was gone, whirling inside the house.

I pulled out of the driveway and gunned it, speeding back to my own house. I pulled into the driveway, rushing past my dad and Isaac as they shoveled snow off the porch.

"Hey, hey! What's wrong?" Dad yelled after me. I stopped, halfway in the door and shot him a quick, forced smile, before slamming the door and running up the stairs. Mom and Abby were in the kitchen, I closed the bedroom door. And I kicked off my winter boots, laying down on the bed. And I was gone.

_Where are you going?_ Sarah asked. Now that I'd found her…I couldn't quite seem to get rid of her, although she was much more scarce when I was with Dawn. She seemed so lonely.

_Looking for Nathan. _I answered, taking off toward Eva's house.

_He's not there._ Sarah said quickly, tilting her head. _He's in New York City right now._

_ Lovely. _I said, changing direction quickly. She followed me quietly. We flew over the landscape, watching it soar underneath us. Towns, rivers, cities, people, farms…

The concrete jungle of New York City. The people rushing around, dirty snow so unlike the clean pristine forest I was used to. Traffic. Cars. Noise.

_Up there. _Sarah said helpfully.

_How do you know?_ I asked, spiraling up to the top of a skyscraper.

_I get bored, so I follow random people around. It's not like I can get a part time job. _Sarah quipped. _Shouldn't you be getting ready for my cousin's wedding? _

_ In a second. _I said, sliding through the large glass window into the elegant office. Nathan was sitting at the desk, on the phone.

"No, just, jesus, what would dad have done?" He asked. There was a reply and he sighed, pushing his hands through his hair. "Listen, this can't wait? It's Christmas Eve. I am not flying out to Hong Kong…yeah, I know dad would have…no, listen, merry fucking Christmas. I have someone I have to be with. Yeah, that hooker from Chicago." He said, then abruptly clicked the phone off, standing. He reached down, pulling a book out of the drawer, putting it on the desk. I sneaked a peak at the title. Grimm's Fairy Tales was embossed in gold script on the front cover, it was a bit frayed and worn, obviously old.

"Wrapping paper, wrapping paper…" Nathan mused softly to himself, standing up and heading to a closet in a corner. There was a shift in the energy in the room and Nathan let out a string of curse words…some of which I didn't even know.

"Aww…how sweet. She'll love it." The soft, woman's voice purred. She was tall, with bright orange hair and a pointed face, wearing a classy long green dress. Unlike most of the living people I saw here…she didn't have a glow of light and color around her. "It looks familiar…yes, of course. Sentimental old fool you are. Antique edition of Grimm's fairy tales…published in 1945, identical to the one Madison Luwen got her, isn't it?"

"It's the same one." Nathan answered, slamming the closet door shut and turning back to the desk, picking up the book.

"How sweet…it must have taken you some time to find." She circled around the desk until she was right in front of him, sitting on the desk. "How's things going? I haven't heard from you, dearest."

"Seattle is cold. And it rains. A lot." He said, gently placing the book in a messenger bag.

"Nothing else? You haven't found anything?" The orange haired woman pressed, leaning forward, pressing her hand against his chest.

"Esther, stop it. I haven't found anything." He brushed her hand away. I noticed the red string leading to my finger and something in me fluttered.

_You remember?_ Sarah asked.

_A bit. _I admitted faintly.

"You're not telling me something, Nathan. Don't bullshit me, I know you." Esther said, sliding off the desk and following Nathan as they left the office. I trailed along behind them.

"Not as well as you did." Nathan accused. "Before, y'know, you became a bitch."

The little hallway opened up into a cozy modern living room. There was a picture on the end table of Nathan and Ruby and the beach, covered in sand, smiling.

"But you're still hiding something. Tell me what it is, or I'll find out." Esther threatened. The air was heavy in the room, I felt some sort of rising panic as Nathan turned, studying Esther.

_Please do not tell her about my family._ Sarah's thoughts whispered, begged. She sounded almost scared. _Please don't. Not her._

"Ruby had a relapse." Nathan finally lied. "She's fine right now. It was just a slip. Nothing major."

"Nathan…I warned you that if you couldn't control her she'd have to be eliminated. She's a liability…" Esther said quickly.

"She's a fucking messed up girl. And you haven't helped anything! Or did you forget you used to fucking love her, like she was your own fucking daughter?" Nathan challenged.

"You're dangerously close to insubordination, Nathan." Esther mused calmly.

"Then I'm fucking insubordinate. Now, get out!" There were a few tense moments of silence, then Esther rolled her eyes, before disappearing.

Nathan pulled out his phone as soon as she was gone, dialing a number. It rang a few times, before someone answered.

"Ruby? Hey." He said softly, gently. "We may have a small problem."

I wondered away from him as he spoke to Ruby on the phone, sliding over to another large glass window.

_He did the right thing. Maybe he's a good guy…underneath it all. _I pondered.

_He is. _Sarah agreed. _Underneath. _

I looked out over the city, into the apartment across from Nathan's. That's when I saw it, a flash of darkness moving past the window, burgundy eyes that met mine.

_Oh my god. That's her. Isn't it? _I could feel some sort of vacuum in the world, one that seemed to leach the light out of the spirit side. It was so much darker over there. I slipped through the window.

_Emma, stop! _Sarah called out, but it was too late, once I'd slipped closer to the building, I couldn't seem to go back. It was like being pulled to a black hole.

"Dead walkers. Haven't seen those in a long time." Pandora's soft voice mused, I could hear her. The room she was in was dark…no lights on…the windows had some sort of tinting on them. Tentacles of darkness seemed to grow from her, moving along the floor like creatures of their own.

I would have held my breath, if I could. "Not going to answer me, poppet?" Pandora asked, looking straight at me.

_You can see me?_ I asked. The woman…if you could call her that, laughed.

_You're making a mistake Pandora. This won't end well for you._ Sarah's voice came from above me. But I couldn't see her.

"Quiet." Pandora said dismissively. "I want to play."

The tentacles on the floor started to move…like smoke, winding their way up to my spirit, I could feel them tugging…it felt like they were ripping something apart. There was a flash of extreme pain, like something had ripped my arm off.

I woke up in my own body, screaming, breathless, covered in cold sweat. Abby was there immediately.

"Stop it! Stop it! You fell asleep!" Abby said, holding my shoulders. Something still hurt, like an open wound, I felt for my arms, but they still moved. I looked whole.

"Oh my god." I gasped.

"What, what is it?" My mom appeared.

"Nothing." I answered quickly, catching a glimpse of my intact, but pale face in the mirror. "Bad dream. I'm fine."

Dad was standing in the doorway. Our eyes met. The pain became a dull throbbing throughout my whole body. Everyone slumped back in relief.

"Alright. Don't scare me like that again." My mom said, kissing my forehead.

"C'mon crazy, let me do your hair." Abby murmured.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "Okay."


	86. Chapter 84: Wedding Bells

Chapter 84: Wedding Bells

(Bella)

I could have been a part of a painting. The girl with her long dark hair pinned up in an elegant bun, wearing a blue cotton t-shirt and dark jeans, wearing warm winter boots. Sitting at a café table, watching snow fall gently onto the Seattle streets. I adjusted my shirt, patted my hair, let my eyes drift down to the warm, steaming tea in front of me, tea I'd just ordered to appear human.

Edward wouldn't even hear of me coming alone. I let myself smile just a little in exasperation, stupid overprotective vampire. He was across the street in the bookstore with Alice and Jasper. I could hear them talking…hear Alice's tinkling bell laughter.

The door opened, Christian stepped into the café, shaking the snow out of his dark curls. He smiled when he saw me. "Hey Bells." He said easily, sitting down the bag he had on the table.

"What'd you get her?" I asked, poking at the bag.

"It's a ring." He said with a large grin. Edward, Alice, and Jasper abruptly stopped talking across the street. Christian noticed at the same time and laughed. "Not the kind you give on bended knee. Just a ring." He fished in the bag, pulling out a small box. He opened it and I cooed appropriately over the ring settled in satin, with the bright blue stone.

"Aquamarine, her birth stone, and some diamonds. Do you think she'll like it?" He asked.

"She'll love it." I said softly. When I'd first proposed this crazy…insane scheme, Christian had pointed out every single flaw in the plan, he hadn't allowed himself to hope…but the more we talked about it, the brighter he seemed to become. All I could do now was pray that this worked.

"He hasn't come yet?" Christian asked as he sat down.

"He usually runs late." I said gently, reaching over to lightly touch his hand. "Don't worry Chris. It'll work out."

"I miss her Bells." Christian admitted heavily.

"I know." I smiled, squeezing his hand.

I looked out the window, down the street, catching sight of a tall figure striding along the sidewalk, very intently looking at the café sign. "That's him Chris." I said softly. "Get ready."

"Why did you even want me here, Bells?" He asked. "If I were him, I would definitely think twice about walking in here."

"One reason and one reason only." I whispered as Nathan opened the door. "He's a sucker for a love story."

The bell on the door rang and Nathan walked in, he didn't bother to dust the snow off of his shoulders. I wasn't really certain he noticed it. He seemed somewhere else until he saw us, then I noticed his shoulders tighten, his hands curve into fists. It was a reflex reaction, one I'd noticed from Cassie, Zack, and Stella. But Nathan couldn't quite seem to make up his mind on what he wanted to do.

"Nathan Dorrance?" I asked, standing. He looked like the man from my clouded, foggy memories (the ones that just kept deteriorating, the ones from my other lives). He nodded curtly.

"I didn't believe it." He said, looking her up and down. "All along, I figured you were the sane one out of those four. But look at you…now you're one of them."

"It's nice to see you too." I said softly. "This is Christian."

"I know him. He's dating one of Cassandra's girls. How does that work, by the way?" Christian had gone instantly tense. Nathan grinned, almost cruelly.

"I know she spent the night." He taunted.

"It works just like anything else." I said calmly, picking up the cup of tea, feeling the warmth through the cup. "If you're going to be rude, you can leave."

I saw Nathan consider it for a moment. But his curiosity caused him to stay, he sat down, carefully sitting his messenger bag beside the chair, sitting next to Christian, across from me.

"Some kid told me to come here and see you. He didn't say what it was about, just stressed that it was extremely important." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Blaze Black." I said softly, with my own little smile. "I knew he'd get a hold of you somehow."

"I can't really be bothered with their names." Nathan said quickly.

"Drop the act. You're not absent minded, you know their names." I pointed out. "You can at least use them. Or does that make them a bit too human to you?"

He sighed. "What do you want, Ostara? I didn't come here for this."

"Bella." I corrected automatically. "I want to ask you for a favor. A favor for Echo and Christian."

"No." He said immediately. "I don't do favors for people who never had the guts to stick it out."

"Just hear us out. We'll tell you everything." Christian said softly. "Just listen."

There was a few moments of silence while we waited apprehensively. It wasn't until the shrill ringing of a phone that any of us moved, Nathan dove into his pocket, Chris and I both looked at each other, worried.

"Hey." Nathan said. I could hear the girl on the other end perfectly.

"Green or red?"The voice asked. It sounded familiar, but it was in a foggy part of my mind.

"If this is what you're wearing tonight, you can't wear red to a wedding Ruby." Nathan said, rolling his eyes automatically.

"I don't celebrate or respect weddings, you know this. And its Christmas Eve, red is festive." The voice explained.

"Ruby, sweetheart, don't wear red. Stella's head will explode. Wear green." Nathan advised. "Did you change your mind about going to the ceremony?"

"I'm upset enough that little blond devil shanghaied me into going to the reception." Ruby whined. "I'm going to the bar during the ceremony. So don't rush back. Also, I may be spiking the punch, but don't worry about that until later. Oh! I gotta go."

"Ruby, wait, hold on I need to…" Nathan

"I'll see you soon, don't worry, bye!" The girl said brightly. Then the phone clicked off. Nathan let out a long, exaggerated sigh.

"Well, I guess I'm not busy. Lay it on me." He said, leaning back.

**(EVA)**

"I've never heard myself described as a little blonde devil." I teased as Ruby tossed the phone onto the bed, on top of a pile of different dresses. She was holding up an emerald green one. "I like that, but I honestly wouldn't care if you came in jeans, Ruby."

"What if I wore red?" She asked sweetly.

"Why not?" I said. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my hair piled up on top of my head, studded with diamonds. I looked much more elegant than I thought I could. I tilted my head to the side so the diamonds caught the light.

I had started trying to get close to Ruby…mostly as a scheme to help Tyler. I'd noticed that she'd greeted his attempts at any sort of connection with scorn and exasperation. I'd thought that what had happened to her had turned her completely ice cold. That's what my mom thought anyway. My dad just shrugged and said he couldn't ever figure her out.

She wasn't ice through and through. She adored Nathan, fussing over wrinkles in his clothes, finishing his sentences, chatting with him, her hands moving, switching from English to French to Italian in the blink of an eye.

She actually was…weirdly enough, bubbly. I'd noticed over time…as she started to let her guard slip around me, that she had the capability, maybe even the desire, to be the friendly outgoing girl. She liked to be around people she knew…when Nathan was gone she'd often wonder out into the living room to sit with my parents, although she rarely ever spoke to them. But she absolutely hated being alone. She didn't sleep very well during the night, Paul heard her wondering around the house in the darkness. She was smart, her wit was razor sharp, she had a dark sense of humor. But sometimes…when Nathan fell silent, when she was all alone, she looked so empty, and she'd stand on our porch, staring out into the trees. That's when I saw the ice in her eyes.

"Mom is working on Echo and Liley now. Did you go downstairs yet?" I asked.

"Haven't left the room." She answered, gesturing to the mountain of clothes on the bed. I sat down beside them.

"Mom decorated. It looks beautiful. The ceremony is going to be like a fairytale. Are you sure you don't want to…?"

"No." She said quickly.

"I'm sort of nervous." I admitted. "I don't know why, I'm so in love with Paul…I can't imagine living without him." I let out a bit of a laugh. "It just feels so unreal."

"As long as you're certain about what you're about to do." She said dismissively.

"I love Paul. He's wonderful." I said immediately, almost defensively. She smiled sadly, looking up at me in the mirror. She was so breathtakingly lovely.

"Do you trust him? Because that's really more important than love." She gently hung up the dress on a hanger.

"One hundred and fifty percent. With my life." I answered. "With my mom's life, my dad's, my friends."

She didn't say anything. But I couldn't bear the heaviness that fell over her, the faraway look in his eyes. "If you didn't trust him, why the hell did you marry him?"

She stopped short, frozen, her eyes fell to the ground. "Because I loved him so much, I thought he would change for me. For awhile…I thought he had."

"That's no reason to just give up on people." I pointed out.

"That's easy to say when you're eighteen. Come back and talk to me when you're closing in on three thousand years old." She said harshly.

"Eva!" Echo yelled. I turned toward her voice, just for a second. And I felt Ruby blinking away. I sighed, looking at the empty space she'd left.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back, slipping out of the room and shutting the door behind me. Echo didn't let me into her mind anymore, unless she couldn't help it. She was locked up tight in her own head, she said she didn't want me to go through what she was going through. I couldn't even imagine what was in her head now from the few glimpses I'd caught over the past month. She was at the bottom of the steps, waiting for me. Her hair was pulled back into a pretty braided bun, but she was still wearing her jeans and t-shirt. Her car keys were in her hand.

"You ready?" She asked sweetly.

"What'd you tell my mom?" I asked.

"That I was going to find a McDonalds and shove some fries down your throat."

"I don't think I could keep down greasy food right now." I said, pressing my hand against my stomach. "Too nervous."

"It's cool, I have some lunchables in the back seat so you can still say you ate something. You realize how lucky we are that this guy said he'd open just for you, right?"

"Abby knows him really well. I just wanted it to be a surprise for Paul." I smiled at Echo. "Do you think he'll be surprised?"

"Shocked." Echo said softly. "You know, your mom is eventually going to realize you got a tattoo, right?

"Eventually." I smiled. "But I'm an adult now, right?"

"I guess. Here, I got you something. It's your Christmas present, my family just got you one big wedding present." She reached into the back seat of her car, grabbing the bag with the sandwiches and another gift bag. She handed both to me as we got in the car.

"Coco, I don't have yours." I protested.

"It's cool, I'll grab it tomorrow, but you're going to want this." She said.

I carefully opened the little bag, pulling out the glass heart, hanging on a gold ribbon. It was engraved with my name and Paul's.

"Oh Echo…" I whispered. "Our first Christmas ornament. We don't even have a tree."

"Blaze dropped the tree off at Paul's this morning, I think." I blinked away tears and looked up at her soft, sad smile. I grabbed for her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, burying my head in her neck.

"You're the best friend I could have ever hoped for, Coco…I wish I could help…"

"Don't, Evie, or I'll cry too." She said, pulling me away. "C'mon, let's go."


	87. Chapter 85: The Point of No Return

**Chapter 85: The Point of No Return**

**(Zack) **

_Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?_

_Close your eyes and trusted, just trusted_

_Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?_

_Have you ever looked fear in the face_

_And said I just don't care?_

There were people everywhere. The temperature in my house had skyrocketed upward, and I couldn't help but tug grimly at the tie that felt like it was choking me. Paul caught my eye across the room, rolling his eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, where's Ruby?" Nathan asked. I stiffened and he dropped his hand as I turned around.

"How the hell would I know? She took off hours ago." I said crossly. Tyler's head had turned, he was staring at Nathan now. But Nathan didn't notice, or else didn't care, because his forehead just creased and he looked down at his phone. And then he was lost in the crowd again. I sighed, rubbing my own forehead. There were streamers draped elegantly across the ceiling, white and blue flowers climbed the walls, all our furniture was gone, replaced by thin silver chairs, and a dark blue carpet led to a silver arch decorated with more blue flowers.

"Uncle Zack!" Someone yelled. I looked up, meeting the pretty violet eyes on the staircase. Delilah was standing on the landing, biting her lip, her long red hair tucked elegantly up in a braided bun to match her sister's, in the same blue dress. "Aunt Stella and Eva need you!"

I sighed, but I didn't even bother trying to approach the stairs in the crowd of people. I just blinked upstairs to my own hallway. I heard Delilah trudging up the stairs again. I opened Eva's bedroom door and had to catch my breath.

Eva looked…absolutely stunning. Her blonde hair was piled on top of her head as well, a few loose curls brushing across her shoulders. She turned from the mirror when I came in, the white lace gown swirled around her and she beamed. I felt something burn the back of my throat, because for a moment I couldn't believe that she was the same girl that I'd rocked to sleep as a baby.

"Daddy." Eva said sweetly, stepping forward. "Are there a lot of people? Is everyone here? Do I look okay?"

"Everyone is here." I reassured, reaching forward to pull her gently into my arms. "And you look absolutely magnificent baby girl."

"Don't daddy him!" Stella said quickly, her hands on her hips. "Guess what your baby girl did!" Her hair seemed to bristle with static electricity.

"Evie, I told you that we'd only throw your wedding if you promised not to drive your mom absolutely insane." I chided with a small smile.

"Zackary this is _not _funny! Eva, show him!" She ordered.

"To be fair, it's not even as big as mine." Echo mused. She was sitting on the bed, staring out the window. Stella turned her heated gaze on her, but Echo studiously kept looking out the window.

"What'd you do?" I asked. Eva smiled again, a bit more sheepishly, turning around. It took me a moment to see it, and the only reason I could was because her hair was pulled up. On the nape of her neck, was a small pawprint. I had to control my laughter.

"I never thought you'd get inked." I admitted. "Do you like it?"

"I think it's pretty cool." She said softly. "Mom says ladies don't get tattoos. I tried to point out that you have one, and Aunt Cassie…"

"On your wedding day!" Stella seethed. I shook my head, looking at Echo.

"What'd you get?" I asked. Echo sighed, standing, turning around. Although Eva's still looked a bit puffy and pink, obviously new, Echo's looked like it could have been there for weeks. It was on her shoulder, a quote surrounded by daffodils and stars. I read it out loud. "When it is darkest…we see stars… that's really nice, Coco."

"I'm going to go find Delilah. She got distracted, obviously." She said, sweeping out of the room. It reminded me of something, but I couldn't quite place what.

"You're not going to yell at her?" Stella asked. I winked at Eva, turning to Stell, wrapping her up tight in my arms.

"It's her wedding day and she is an adult. I am not going to yell at her, and you should calm down." I leaned down, whispered in her ear. "She got it cause she loves him. Same reason I got mine. She's a lot more like me sometimes than I think any of realize."

The door opened again, with Echo pushing Delilah, Brady, and Collin in. "Paul would like to politely request we start soon before there's mutiny downstairs. Apparently the wolves are hungry and would like dinner soon." Echo said with her own darkened smile.

"Alright." I said, trying to prepare myself. "Alright. Ready princess?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Are you sure I look alright?" She asked again.

"Perfect. You look perfect. Let's go." Stella disappeared downstairs, I gently took Eva's arm, she gripped onto me. Echo and Delilah were in the hallway before us, Echo first, looping her arm through Brady's. Delilah did the same with Collin, albeit a bit more shyly and awkwardly.

"Daddy." Eva rushed out. "Please don't cry."

"I won't." I promised.

"And please catch me if I fall." She said quickly, looking a bit panicked now.

"You won't fall."

"But if I do…"

"I'll catch you." I said softly, rubbing her back. "You're going to be fine. Get down there, say I do, and then it's all over."

"I love you. I love you so much." Tears were gathering in her eyes. She embraced me in a big hug, music was starting from downstairs. "You're the best."

"Don't cry princess, your makeup…" I said softly. She nodded, pulling back, touching her face lightly. And then I slowly pulled the veil down over her face.

Echo and Delilah were both gone now. The music changed. We took one hesitant step forward, looked at each other again, then started to descend the stairs. Cameras flashed, Eva's nails dug into my arm. We took the stairs slowly, She tripped a bit although I didn't think anyone noticed, and even under the veil I could see her blushing. When we finally got up front…I couldn't quite make myself want to let go. I looked at Paul, then down at Evie, leaning over to kiss her cheek through the veil. "I love you, you'll always be my little girl." I whispered.

"I know." She said, I could hear the tears in her voice too. I slowly let go, taking my seat beside Stella. She was already half in tears, and she leaned on me immediately. The preacher began to speak, I looked around, seeing the Cullens grouped together in the back, missing one member, their newest. I wondered, with a bit of dread, if Echo had noticed. Cassie was wiping her eyes too, holding Jake's hand. Emma looked a bit pale, sitting beside her brother and sister. Nathan was standing in the back, his shoulders hunched, he kept looking at his phone.

"Eva…I'm not a poet." Paul said softly. "I'm not…an artist, or anything like that. But I do know one thing…that even if I was, no poem, no painting, could ever capture you. You're full of life..and light, and hope. You're everything I always dreamed of. And I promise to follow you, to love you, no matter what may happen. I'm going to be there with you every single step of the way. Every single day. I love you. God, I love you so much." He stopped, obviously choked up. Eva reached up her hand, brushing his cheek.

"Paul…" She whispered, her voice couldn't carry. "You're my best friend. The person I've dreamt of my entire life. If I could live…just live with you every day, a normal happy life, I'd want to. I want to be your wife, I want to protect you, and I want to be with you through the darkness, through everything life throws at us. I promise to never leave you, to always love you, to be faithful and be the best I can be everyday for you."

_It's only half past the point of no return_

_The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn_

_The thunder before lightning, the breath before the phrase_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

There were some other things, but nothing was as important as the way Eva giggled as her nervous hands tried to get the ring on Paul's finger, or how softly he held her hand. He lifted the veil, and they looked at each other for one moment before they leaned toward each other and kissed, a small peck, pulling back, looking at each other as everybody started to holler and clap, before he pulled her off her feet, kissing her as passionately as he could, and Eva wrapped her arms around his neck. I looked at the crowd again, and was shocked to see a new addition, Ruby leaning against Nathan, eyes averted from the proceedings and whispering softly to Nate.

**(Echo) **

Aunt Stella had decided anything but buffet tables weren't an option, and there really weren't any seats, so everybody ate standing up, but nobody seemed to mind. Everyone smiled, laughed, and joked. Nathan and Ruby didn't eat anything, and stood separately from everyone else, although Eva had rushed to hug her. Emma stood beside me for awhile, but she said she felt sick. She looked pale, and she also seemed very distracted by something. So then she left, and I was alone again, nursing a cup of punch in the corner.

"Hey, I need you." Blaze said, edging close to me in the corner. "I have something for you, come outside and…"

"I can't. Not right now." I said softly. "It's almost time."

"Time for what?" Blaze asked, confused.

"Their first dance." I said, trying to force a smile.

"I really, _really _need you to come outside." Blaze emphasized. But people were beginning to move to the edges of the room. I moved too, stepping up onto the staircase.

"It can wait." I said dismissively. Music started to play. I felt myself genuinely smile as Paul led Eva onto the little makeshift dance floor. They laughed as Paul twirled her around. Everyone was taking pictures. I hummed along quietly to the song.

"Coco, really, Eva will not mind if you come outside for a second." Blaze whispered urgently.

"Blaze, kindly shut up." I seethed. "You're ruining this." He fell silent, biting his lip and glaring at the floor.

_Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?_

_Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone_

_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?_

_Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?_

Eva got on her tiptoes to kiss Paul. I hadn't noticed, but Stella had hung mistletoe from the ceiling as well. Slowly other couples began to sweep onto the dance floor, Zack and Stella first, followed by Abby and Dan, my mom and dad. Even Isaac pulled Delilah out, her hair was falling out of its bun. And I felt a cold little stab of misery in my heart as even Nathan and Ruby fell onto the dance floor. They both seemed to be staring at me, it made me feel so self-conscious, I took a step back into the shadows. But I could hear them, just barely over the noise.

"But why in the world did you do it Nate?" Ruby asked, she seemed incredulous.

"It's a nice thing to do. They miss each other I guess. They're in love. Remember how that felt?" Nate smiled, but Ruby just sighed.

"I know you meant to do something good, Nate. And I really appreciate you trying to be nicer, but this isn't going to help. You have to quit cold turkey." Ruby said softly.

"You're acting like they're on heroin. She's just in love." Nathan rebuffed.

"I know. That's the worst drug." Ruby said sadly, laying her head on his shoulder.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Blaze.

"I tried to tell you. You told me to shut up." Blaze shrugged.

"Well tell me…" I stopped suddenly. Because I felt it. I felt the entire world change, I felt everything become lighter, I saw the colors become brighter, the sounds and music was crisper. It had been so long, I almost couldn't place what was different. Blaze's frown became a grin.

"Merry Christmas Echo." He said softly.

"What did you do?" I asked, disbelieving, daring not to think even for a second what my heart was already screaming was true.

"He's outside. Nathan helped." Blaze offered. He said something else, but I didn't hear it. My heart wasn't inside my chest anymore, it was fluttering around inside my head, like a bird trapped in a cage.

_It's only half past the point of oblivion_

_The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run_

_The breath before the kiss and the fear before the flames_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

I ran. I bolted down the stairs, leaving Blaze midsentence on the landing. I kicked off both the heels I'd been forced into, the braid my hair was in fell loose off my head. I didn't bother to grab my coat. I burst through the door, running down the porch steps, I couldn't even tell how cold the snow was, I didn't feel it. I saw him…it didn't look like him, whatever they'd done, they'd made him look tan and muscular as a La Push boy. But I knew, I could feel magnetism pulling me closer now. Bella was beside him, and she positively beamed when she saw me. He stepped forward. I kept running, he held out his arms, and we collided.

"Chris. Chris." I whispered.

"I'm right here. It's me." He said softly. "It's okay. I'm right here." I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him tight. He was still so cold against my skin, he still smelled like smoke and peppers. I felt the tears come before I could hold them back. Scalding hot when they fell onto his skin.

"Baby, you're not wearing any shoes." He said gravely. "There's snow."

I laughed, pulling back, he lifted me off the ground. "I missed you." I admitted tearfully. "I missed you so much."

"It's been hell, huh?" He asked, only half joking.

"You have no idea." I said immediately. "You have no fucking idea."

And he just pulled me closer, his hand stroking my hair. And I sighed, content.

_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_

_Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight_

_Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself_

_Will it ever get better than tonight? Tonight_


	88. Chapter 86: Breathing

**Chapter 86: Breathing**

**(Christian)**

She was all bones. I could feel them under her pretty blue dress. She led me into the party, her hand tucked securely in mine, up the stairs, onto a much quieter second floor. She reached the end of the hallway, reaching above her to the trap door in the ceiling, lowering a ladder as quietly as she could.

"We can stay downstairs Coelle." I said softly.

"I don't want to stay downstairs. I'd really rather not waste time explaining to everyone what's going on. I'll let Blaze do it." She said simply, scaling the ladder gracefully. I followed her up quickly.

"Pull the door shut?" She asked. She was digging in a couple boxes. As I carefully pulled the ladder up she started musing, almost to herself. "In the summer, when Eva and I were little, we'd have sleepovers up here. It's cooler up here, with that window open. We'd pull out all of Aunt Stella's old quilts and lay them on the floor…"

"It sounds like it was fun." I said softly, watching as she spread out the faded old quilts on the attic floorboard. She looked up, meeting my eyes, and let out a slight laugh.

"You look absolutely _ridiculous._ Like if Ty and Dan had a baby. What did they do to you?" She asked, reaching up and taking my face in her hands.

"Well, I didn't pick it. But I needed a disguise." I felt like I might blush if I could have. "And…you know, I fit in now, here, don't I?"

"Chris…I like you better when you look like yourself." She said, kissing my cheek. "But! I'll settle for having you at all. At least you still smell nice. And you sound kinda the same."

"I brought you something." I fished the little package out of my pocket, placing it in her hands. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh, I have something for you, it's downstairs, in my purse, I was gonna give it to Bella…" She trailed off when I placed a finger to her lips.

"Later." I said softly. "We'll get it later. Open yours."

She looked down at the package, wrapped in blue metallic wrapping paper with the silver ribbons. She gently ripped the paper off, revealing the tiny silver box. She popped it open, gasping.

"Chris, it's a ring." She said, startled.

"It's not one you give on bended knee, don't worry." I said soothingly.

"Oh good. That wouldn't go over well right now at all." She sighed, relieved.

"It's a promise, that someday I am going to give you another ring." I said simply.

"It's pre-engagement ring?" She asked with a bit of a smirk.

"Can it. It's the best I can do right now." She gently took it from the box, slipping it onto her finger. She smiled, holding her hand up to her face, the amethyst stone right next to her purple eyes.

"Do they match?" She asked.

"Perfectly. I'm a genius." I answered, pulling her close. She was staring at the ring, biting her lip.

"What's wrong? If you don't like it, really, that's okay. I can take it back…"

"If you try to take this ring back, I'll fight you. It's the first ring I've ever had that actually fit. All my other ones are too big or too small. I can never get it right."

I didn't know what to say, but thankfully Echo was moving again, kneeling on the blankets, laying across them. "I'm gonna close my eyes and pretend you don't look like Danny and Ty's bastard child. Will you lay here with me?"

"Yeah, of course." I murmured, stretching out next to her, listening to the music strumming through the floorboards, tangling my hands in her long dark hair. And we fell silent.

**(Emma) **

I didn't feel well. Since we'd been here, I'd barely been able to concentrate on anything, but I'd finally found a quiet little corner with a chair in it, next to a window. Abby had succeeded in getting me up twice to dance, but I'd quickly found my little corner again, and now she seemed to have given up. And everybody left me alone, thank goodness, even Nathan did. He was too busy spinning Ruby around the dance floor again and again, drinking out of a little silver flask in his coat pocket, pouring some of it into her drink.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that it took me a moment before the flickering of white through the trees outside caught my attention. I sat up a little straighter, staring through the window. And that's when the white wolf darted into my sight again, turning to stare straight at me, before ducking away again into the trees.

I stood up so quickly I almost knocked over the chair. I glanced around furtively to make sure nobody noticed, but everybody seemed distracted. I grabbed my coat from the closet, slipping on my shoes as quietly as I could. I made my way out the door, into the quiet still night. A light dusting of snow was falling, the entire world seemed to sparkle. The full moon hung high in the sky, illuminating the blanket of snow on the ground. I trudged through the white powder, cursing the pretty little flats I'd decided to wear. I stumbled into the trees, looking around.

"Sarah?" I called softly. "Sarah?"

"Shh, somebody is going to hear you." She seemed to materialize out of thin hair, dressed in a flimsy little summer dress, bright yellow.

"Why don't you come in?" I asked. "Your parents would like to see you. And it's cold out here." The cold air made it a bit hard to breathe. I must have been coming down with the flu.

"Oh, I can't do that." She whispered.

"Can't or won't?" I asked.

"What am I supposed to say? Death is supposed to be closure…the end. It's not an invitation for ghosts to haunt your life forever after. Besides, this is Eva's day…and Stella has every single protective charm in the book over that house. I can't go any closer anyway."

"She's trying to keep away that…that thing?" I asked. I didn't want to call her by her name, I didn't even want to give her a name.

"It wouldn't work. Pandora can break through them. It'll just slow her down." Sarah said, kicking the snow with her boot.

"You saved me from her today, didn't you?" I asked. "Thank you."

She was so silent, she didn't meet my eyes. She gripped a tree branch, almost as if to keep herself steady. "I came here to break the news to you, and I'm not sure how."

"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling my blood run like ice.

"I couldn't save you, Emma. I don't have that power…I'm just a ghost. I just managed to get you away, back here, but the damage is done." She said softly. "Pandora…she really mangled your…spirit, or soul, whatever you want to call it. Your body won't be able to handle it. Your soul is…I guess…bleeding. And there's no way to stop the bleeding. Your body will help contain it…but your body will destroy itself trying to keep your soul together. You're going to die, Emma."

I could hear the noise from the party, like some sort of surreal background music. "I…I can't be."

"That's why you don't feel well, it's already started." Sarah said softly, reaching out to take my hand. "I'm sorry."

I stood there for awhile in the snow, trying to absorb the news. "How long?" I asked finally.

"It depends…I think. If you go behind the veil again…your soul will probably deteriorate worse. I guess…maybe about six months or so. It'll be like cancer, but the doctors won't be able to help you."

"Does it hurt?" I asked, almost desperately. "Does it hurt to die?"

"A little bit." She answered softly. "But I barely even remember."

"Can't I stop it?" I asked. "Isn't there anything to do?" Sarah laughed bitterly.

"It's so ironic, because now that you're almost dead, I can tell you things. I can tell you that…maybe, if Pandora goes, and the darkness and hate and horribleness goes back in the box, it might save you. It might be too late for you, though. But…Echo and Eva…"

"Echo and Eva?" I asked, stunned.

"It's not as bad. She can't get directly to their souls…so she can't do much more than scratch at them…and she never even got to Eva. But she got to Echo in Arizona…and Christian makes it better…she would probably never get sick if they kept Christian around. But it's eating away at Echo too…and through Echo…it's going to hit Eva. It hasn't even started with Evie yet, but it will. Soon. They have more time, maybe two or three years."

"They need five." I said quickly. "Delilah will be eighteen in five years."

"In a year, Echo's going to be weak. In two, she's going to be almost bedridden. By the end of third year…she'll be as dead as I am."

"Sarah you have to help me. You have to help them." I pleaded.

"I'm trying!" She blurted out, almost yelled.

"Who is Kelsey? What in the world does Stella's damn book have to do with it?"

"Listen, somebody is going to figure it out. They just have to stand and fight, it's now or never Emma."

"Give me another clue."

"Hey, you should just…I don't know. Give in with Nathan. Just…just go for it." She said softly.

"That doesn't help me now."

"It could." She said cryptically. A great gust of wind blew, kicking up the snow, pelting me with it, creating little icy tornados. And Sarah disappeared in the wind.

"Sarah?" I called out timidly. "Sarah, I need you, come back!"

But in my heart I knew she couldn't come back. Something, whatever it was, had taken her away. I looked down at my frozen feet. I began to trudge back to the house.

Through the windows I could see my family, I could see Abby dragging Dan out onto the dance floor. I could see my parents holding hands as they talked to the Dan's parents. My little brother had his arm around Delilah's shoulders, he smiled every time she laughed.

I walked back in the door, hanging up my coat, slipping off my shoes. I was trying to make my way to my little chair, but I stopped short when I saw someone else in it. Nathan's hair was a tousled mess, he'd lost his jacket somehow, his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his shirt had come un-tucked, and there was a healthy sort of flush in his face. His piercing purple eyes met mine.

"Hello." He said formally. "You're not going to beat me up again, are you?"

"I'm really just not in the mood." I said, exhausted.

"Ah well, wanna have a seat?" He asked, grinning broadly, patting his leg. I rolled my eyes, stalking off through the crowd.

"Emma! Emma, wait!" he said, chasing after me. "It was just a joke."

"You're a…a…"

"Cad? Jerk? Asshole? Astonishingly attractive man?"

"Only A through C." I fumed, I felt short of breath suddenly, my heart was pounding.

"Hey, calm down. Are you alright?" He asked, his voice turning…almost gentle.

"I'm fine." I retorted.

He didn't look like he quite believed me. I turned again, looking for Abby in the crowd. But his voice whispered in my ear first. "If you're really okay, dance with me. Prove it." He took a step back, taking my hand. I turned, and he leaned down, brushing his lips over my knuckle.

"Fine." I said immediately. "Stop salivating on me. Let's go." He straightened, giving me a wicked grin that went straight to my insides and made them squirm. His hand felt good on my waist. Comforting.

"Do you think you could learn to love a guy like me? Just curious." He asked as he spun me around. The room kept spinning, even after her caught me in his arms.

The only thing I could think of… was that I really didn't have time to learn to love anyone.

**(Tyler)**

Glamorous. If I had to describe her, that's how I would. She was like something that walked out of golden-age Hollywood, like she should have been on the arm of James Stewart walking a red carpet. Her best friends should have been Katharine Hepburn and Vivien Leigh.

She was outside now, the short green dress fluttering in the cold winter wind. She was wearing Nathan's suit jacket over her shoulders, smoking a thin cigarette as she balanced on the back porch's railing. There was a silver flask in her other hand, one she took long swigs out of from time to time.

I slid open the back door, stepping outside. She turned to look at me immediately, fierce, piercing lavender eyes meeting mine.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"Not particularly." She answered with a wicked smile, taking another sip of whatever was in the container. It smelled like vodka.

The bells from the nearby church started to ring. She turned to look in their direction, I raised my head too, to hear them on the wind. And she sighed. "It's midnight. Merry Christmas." I said, taking another step forward.

"Merry Christmas." She replied, but it kind of sounded like she wasn't really talking to me. I reached into the pocket of my jacket, stepping close enough so that I could hold out the box wrapped in childish reindeer paper. She looked at it, her lips twitched, and then she looked up at me. "I'm sorry, I can't accept it."

"I got it for you." I said fiercely, looking down at the snow covered deck. "Everybody has been making fun of me for weeks, and every girl I know said I was crazy for getting you this, so if you don't take it, I'm going to be stuck with it. And I don't want it."

"They've been teasing you? Poor baby." She said lightly. She was drunk. Her skin was flushed, her eyes seemed to sparkle more. She looked like she was debating telling me no again, but now she was curious.

"Did your mom wrap it for you?" She asked, teasing again.

"No, but she picked out the wrapping paper. That's why it looks like it's for a six year old." I replied evenly. "Just open it, Ruby."

She carefully slid her finger under the tape, undoing the paper more neatly than I'd ever seen anyone ever unwrap a present. She opened the long thin box, blinking a few times in shock as she saw the sterling silver pocketknife nestled in the white cotton, her name was engraved on the side in looping cursive.

"Eva told me you didn't take yours back after…you asked her parents to get rid of it. I figured you probably wanted a new one." I explained.

"Jewelry." She murmured. "I usually get jewelry from people that want in my pants. This is new."

"If I wanted in your pants, I'd be in them by now. I'm good at that." I blurted out before I could even think. Luckily, she just laughed, flipping the knife open, holding it up so it reflected the moon.

"You know, you just gave me a knife. I'd watch myself if I were you." She warned. Then she was quiet for a bit, examining the metal in her hand. "I like it. Can I really keep it?"

It was almost…sadly a childish question. "Yeah, it's Christmas. It's your present, you get to keep those. No strings attached."

"I haven't gotten a Christmas present since I was fifteen." She whispered softly. "I ran away from home that summer, ended up in Chicago."

"How old are you?" I asked, shocked.

"Biologically, eighteen." She said. "My soul…god, I don't even know anymore. It's been such a long time. It was before the Persian War. I think. Nathan knows better than I do. This is our first Christmas together this time…"

"Are you two together?" I asked cautiously. She shook her head quickly, I thought for a moment she was going to lose her balance on the railing.

"No. He's my big brother, my best friend, he taught me everything I know." She said warmly. "I didn't get you anything."

"That's okay, really." I said, relieved.

"It isn't okay, I feel bad." She mused.

"Don't worry about it." I insisted. She was quiet, quietly slipping off the railing.

"Do you wanna go shopping? The day after Christmas? You can come with me." She offered enticingly, looking up at me from under her long, dark lashes.

"Wait, wait, wait. Your idea of a Christmas present is asking _me_ to go shopping with you on the day after Christmas, the worst day of the year? Are you nuts?"

"You like me." She practically purred the words, I could feel something thumping in my head. It was hard to breath when she was this close, her rose scent was overpowering. Her hand laid itself on my chest, where my heart beat under the white shirt. "I can tell. I figured you'd want to spend time with me."

I wondered what she was wearing under her dress. I wondered if the alcohol has caused the skin under the thin silk to flush the same way her face was. Would she taste the same way she had that night in the fall? Would it be different now that I knew? Could I kiss her right now? God, she was fucking beautiful. And I needed to get a hold of myself, to reign in the animal that wanted her more than anything else.

"Sure." I said as smoothly as I could. "But we're not going shopping."

"Where are we going, then?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just be ready around noon, okay?" I said, taking a step back. "I've gotta go back in."

It was harder to turn my back on her than I think I could even describe, but as I did, and shut the door behind me, I felt a sense of triumphant victory. And a stupid grin broke out on my face that made Dan give me a weird look. And when I met his eyes, I couldn't help but just burst out laughing.


	89. Chapter 87: Horrible Truths

**Chapter 87: Horrible Truths**

**(Delilah)**

The windows were gigantic mirrors, reflecting back to me the party, the golden glow of light that bounced off Eva's curls when Paul picked her up and swung her around, the way the glasses sparkled, the peals of laughter. Joy was beside me, her own gleaming curls piled on top of her head, eyes glowing with happiness as she chattered about what her brother's wedding would be like.

"What's so great outside the window?" Isaac asked, coming up behind me quietly, placing his warm hand on my shoulder.

I looked up, automatically smiling, Joy rolled her eyes for a second, but then disappeared into the crowd. "Look at how it's reflecting everything. It makes it look magical." I said whimsically. Isaac laughed and my smile fell, I met his eyes in the glass. "Stop it." I demanded.

"I'm sorry, it's so cute when you start daydreaming like this." He explained.

"You think I'm just a silly kid, don't you?" I asked, hurt.

"Not even once has that thought ever crossed my mind. I think you daydream because you're sensitive and creative. Not because you're a silly kid." He said firmly. "Liley sweetheart…"

"I wish I was older." I said softly.

"I wish you would just enjoy yourself. You think too much. Have fun!" He said boisterously, grabbing my hands. "Come dance with me!"

"Isaac!" I laughed as he dragged me out onto the dance floor, spinning me around.

"What do you think our wedding will be like?" He asked lazily, with a stupid, silly grin.

"Better." I answered wickedly. "Cause it'll be me and you."

He leaned in closer to me, I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. I blushed, instantly feeling awkward. "Delilah…" He whispered.

Something like a siren went off, we both jumped back, looking around. Everybody had the same reaction, staring around, bewildered. But then I caught a glimpse of Eva's face, she was staring at her mother, clouds of fear passing over her face. And Stella blinked down into the middle of the dance floor. Speaking loudly.

"It's one of my charms, it means that something not human, most likely Pandora, is trying to get to the house." She said calmly. "I need everyone to stay calm gather up all their things…"

Suddenly the screeching stopped and all the color drained out of Stella's face, Zack swore.

"What is it? Stella?" My dad asked.

"She broke through the first one already. I didn't think…I thought it would hold her back longer." She said, obviously disturbed. Suddenly the wailing started again, louder, higher pitched. "That's the second one. There are four."

My dad looked around, but Cassie seemed to take charge of the unorganized chaos. "Everyone that can't fight needs to get out." Stella said earnestly. I saw my mom disappear with the older Embry's and Dawn. She was back in a flash, as Zack gathered up the Uley's.

"Isaac…" Emily said quickly. "He's so young."

"He has to stay. I'm going to stay with him, Emily." Sam said gravely. "Take the girls and…"

"That's sexist." Emma said quickly. "I'm staying with Isaac and Dad."

"Emma, don't be an idiot, there's nothing you can do…" Sam said urgently.

"If Emma is staying, I'm not leaving either." Abby said crossly.

"We really don't have time to argue." Zack interrupted. "Emma can stay, we don't know the full extent of her powers, she could be helpful. Isaac is going with Delilah. You three." He pointed to Emily, Abby, and Sam. "All have to go."

"I will _not_." Sam said emphatically. "This is my pack."

"And you're old and retired. And leaving." Zack fired back impatiently, grabbing Emily, who was holding onto Sam. "Come on Abigail."

Abby and Daniel were embracing, but Dan slowly pulled away, leaving Abby looking lost, vulnerable. She took a step back and Zack grabbed her, then they were gone.

"Delilah." My mom's voice was perfectly measured, calm. "Take Isaac and go to grandpa William's."

"What?" I asked, my voice rising an octave. The wailing stopped again. The witches were moving like small whirlwinds now, the people that were left were gathering into the middle of the room. "I can't, my entire family is here…"

"Delilah, I'm not going to argue. You need to leave, and Isaac is going to stay with you." She said, the same calm.

"You planned for this!" I exclaimed. "You KNEW this was going to happen!"

"We all knew it was a possibility, even Eva and Paul. They agreed to this plan, so did all of we. And part of the plan is moving you as far away as possible." My mom said. "Now, go, Liley. That's an order."

"What if something happens to you? Or to dad or Echo or Blaze?" I asked, desperately.

She was quiet. The thought dawned on me immediately. That's why I was going with Isaac. That's why I was going to grandpa Will's. If something horrible happened to my family, Isaac would protect me, grandpa would feed me.

"Cassie, I don't want to leave." Isaac said.

"What's more important?" My mom suddenly seethed, turning to Isaac. "Fighting, or keeping her safe? Same with you, Delilah. We're going to be fine, but you're not strong enough to fight. Somebody could get killed trying to protect you, and it would most likely be me, Isaac, your father, or your brother and sister."

I felt like she'd slapped me. Tears stung my eyes, but I struggled to keep them back. "Yes ma'am." I said softly, reaching for Isaac. And we were gone, landing a little harder than I meant to in my grandpa's cold, empty living room.

"Delilah…" Isaac said softly. He said something else, but I didn't hear it, because someone was sobbing loudly. It took a moment before I realized it was me.

**(Echo)**

The second wailing had finally stopped by the time Christian and I had made it downstairs and we'd figured out what's going on from an exhausted, strained looking Emma. He followed me around, as I frantically looked for my parents.

"Echo!" My mom finally yelled, catching my arm. "I need you to get him out of here." She jerked her head toward Christian.

"You knew?" I asked. Bella and the rest of the Cullens were standing in their own corner. The wailing started again, like seven ambulances right beside me. My mom looked at Bella, then back at me, raising an eyebrow. Of course she knew. Everyone knew.

"Why is she coming?" I asked. "Why…?"

"She doesn't know he's here. We were very careful. But she doesn't know where exactly he's at either. She's probably coming here to check, maybe just to terrorize us, maybe to get to Nathan and Ruby. God knows. Or maybe the charade is finally up, and this is it. We won't know until she gets here." My mom said automatically. The second alarm stopped going off. "Echo, go!"

Somebody let out a bellow, something like a wounded animal. Everybody was quiet, Nathan sunk down to his knees, holding his head. Instantly, Ruby was beside him, holding his head almost tenderly in her hands. "Where does it hurt?" She asked softly.

He said something I couldn't hear, but Ruby instantly looked up, meeting my mom's eyes. "She's close enough, she's trying to unravel his illusions. He's barely holding on. She can't tell what he's cloaking yet…but she knows he's hiding something."

"Goddamnit." My mother swore. I reached for Christian, pulling him with me, and we crash landed back into his apartment.

"I'm sorry." I said, jumping up.

"Echo, Echo…" He said, standing, steadying me. He, amazingly, despite the distance, still held onto Nathan's illusion. "Don't. Don't leave, don't go back there."

"I have to, it's my family." I said quickly. "Don't you see? This is our fault, Christian…"

He grabbed me, he kissed me. His grip was too tight, I could feel myself bruising, I grabbed his face with my hands, holding onto him. It was like we would never kiss again, like we'd never see each other again, like nothing would ever be the same.

"I love you." He whispered, pulling back. "Tell me you love me too, Coelle. Just say it, end it. I don't care. I'll fight, I'll die. I don't care."

"I can't. I'm sorry." I said, stepping back, looking into his anguished eyes for a second, before I blinked.

**(Ruby)**

"Ruby…I can't…" Nathan panted, squeezing my fingers until I swore they were about to break.

"It's okay, just a little bit longer." I soothed. "Just hold on a bit longer Nate."

"Is there anything I can do?" Stella asked, as helpfully as she could muster. The third alarm had stopped. I looked up, shaking my head, biting my lip as Nathan's hand crushed mine again, and the fourth alarm, by far the shrillest, finally started going off.

"My head is going to fucking explode." He swore.

"Hold onto me." The girl who'd beat him up earlier was there now, kneeling beside me. "Grab my hand too."

"Emma, what the fuck are you still…" he couldn't finish his sentence, the pain overtook him again. It hurt me. The same way his pain always hurt me, made me sick, made me want to cry.

"I'm not going to leave. I'm going to stay right here." Emma murmured softly.

There was a pop in the air, Echo careened back into the room as wildly out of control as a tornado. I turned back to Nathan. "It's okay, you can let go now." I said softly, burying my head into his shoulder.

He sucked in a deep breath and I felt as if though a cold wind blew past me and back into him. There was no more pain, just him desperately trying to catch his breath and Emma's reassuring murmurings, the alarm still going off as the rest of the group crowded around us.

"Are you okay?" Tyler said, placing his hand on my shoulder. I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say, and I didn't want to raise my head without Nathan's illusions covering me like a warm blanket. I hadn't quite realized that he wouldn't be able to hold mine up anymore either. It was a blessing in disguise really…she'd just assume he'd been hiding my real face.

"She doesn't like people staring at her." Zack answered, mercifully.

"I'll try and put it back up Ruby…just give me…" Nathan panted, but then suddenly, the alarm stopped, the room was silent. I could hear my own heart thrumming unsteadily. Nobody said anything. I started counting the seconds.

"I can feel her." Eva finally said. I raised my head just enough to look at her, my eyes peeking over Nathan's shoulder. She looked calm, strained, gripping onto her new husband's arm. Her parents flanked them.

"We should just fight." Echo said softly.

"And die." Daniel said grimly.

**(Cassie) **

I could feel her too. Like a dark black pit in my stomach. "It's going to be okay Cassie." Jacob said softly, stroking my hair. "It's going to be okay."

"I love you." I replied automatically. He smiled sadly.

"Nothing else in your bag of tricks, Stell?" Paul asked. Stella shook her head.

"Those were the best things I had." She said quietly. "She blew through them so fast…"

"It's okay mom." Eva said, smiling. "This was the best wedding ever." Tears came to Stella's eyes, and she pulled Eva into a huge hug, Eva in the beautiful white wedding dress.

"Mom…" Eva said softly.

"Can you hear that?" Echo asked suddenly.

"Hear what?" Blaze asked. "Coco, what is it?"

"It sounds like a little girl crying."

I strained myself to listen, but it was Ruby who spoke next, her voice muffled in Nathan's shoulder. "I hear it too."

"So do I." Paul said. "There isn't…one of the neighbors kids didn't wander over…"

"I don't hear anything." Edward said through clenched teeth.

Echo moved, quickly, although it seemed to happen in slow motion. Bella was the one who had the presence of mind to follow her.

"Echo, don't go near the windows." Jacob ordered, Echo and Bella both turned to look back at him, but it was too late, the glass in the window shuddered, and then the window blew apart, pieces of glass flew everywhere. Bella pulled Echo away, shielding my child with her own granite body. My arms flew out, scattering the rest of the glass before it reached our little group.

_Doesn't this remind you of something?_ A voice in my head hissed. Echo pulled away from Bella, and I saw quickly the cut on her cheek, the drop of blood running down her chin.

"I'm sorry." Echo apologized. Bella had stopped breathing, I could feel her head racing. Instincts rearing. But something amazing happened, Bella ripped a piece of cloth from her dress, gently dabbing the blood off of Echo's cheek. She tossed the cloth to me, and as soon as I caught it, it burst into flames. I could hear someone laughing, and then the air became lighter, the black hole went away.

"Terrorist." Jacob murmured.

"It won't scar, you should be okay." Bella said tenderly.

"I was worried for a minute Bella." Edward said, by her side instantly.

"Yeah." Bella said with a small, relieved smile. "So was I."

"She's gone." Eva said, finally breathing easily. "Some honeymoon, huh?" She asked Paul lightly.

"She'll be back." The words were a little bit chilling, coming from the girl still on the floor, her face still hidden.

"Do you know something we don't?" I asked. My nerves were frayed, my temper was running out of control. Flames growing, spreading.

"You're too much of a coward to fight, so she'll just keep doing this. Wearing you down, trying to destroy your faith in each other. Because you're _scared_." Her voice was layered with levels of disdain.

"You don't know anything." I seethed.

"That's enough." Zack said, stepping in between us. Ruby blinked, she was standing in front of me now, and she tossed her long hair back over her shoulders, and stared at me. I'd forgotten. I'd forgotten the way her face looked without the illusion she wore, the one that made her skin duller and that gave her heavy makeup and shorter lashes. I forgot how she glowed, the understated elegance of a pearl. I'd forgotten that she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I know enough." She said, she didn't raise her voice, she didn't have to. As soon as she raised her head, everyone in the room was glued to her. "I know that you never had an ounce of control in your body, I know you didn't bother to teach your kids any sort of control over their emotions, and I know your daughter, following in the lovely footsteps of her mother, nearly just killed us all in the pursuit of _love_. Love of all things! The most ridiculous notion!"

"That is not true!" I yelled. "Just because you're bitter…"

"Why am I bitter? Or did you forget that too?" She asked, her voice was like a poison arrow. Three days after I married Mabon, they found her dead in the river, she'd drowned herself. I could still remember her frozen face.

"I got what I deserved. That…that bitch, and him, they killed…you have _no idea_." She glared at me evenly, before she started speaking again.

"Francisco Caravello, he was twenty two. Matheo de Oltans, he was nineteen. Bianca Contano, she just had a baby too, she was twenty three. Luciana Baldi, she was a witch for _three weeks_, she was eighteen." She continued to rattle off names, fifty or so of them, all young witches. Most of them I knew, some of them I didn't. They all had two things in common, Eirawen had been their mentor, the witch who walked beside them and taught them, and they had all died during the war.

"Ruby…stop it." Nathan was standing now.

"No, I will _not_. Do you think it was a fucking coincidence that every single one of my students died? After I promised, _promised_, they'd be safe. Do you? Cause I fucking don't, not anymore." There were tears in her eyes, she was shaking, and then she was gone.

Nathan swore. "I gotta go find her." He said under his breath. "Before she gets herself killed."

Everyone was just staring at me. I couldn't take it. "I'm going to get Liley, let everyone know we're okay, party's over." I said softly.

"I didn't know how to stop it." Jacob said softly. "I'm sorry."

"She was right. The horrible truth." And I sighed. And I feel like every heart in the room broke at the same time.


	90. Chapter 88: Measure of a Man

**Chapter 88: The Measure of a Man**

**(Delilah)**

Isaac put his hands on my shoulders, as if though he could hold me down but I shrugged them off, curling into a ball and sinking into the couch. He reached out for me helplessly.

"Liley…" He said softly.

"Don't touch me." I said immediately, shrinking back. He sighed, running both his hands through his hair. He turned away from me, walking over to the massive wall of pictures. I laid my head against the cushion of the couch.

"My family is there too, Delilah." He said gruffly.

"But you're not the one they wanted to banish out here." I pointed out. We fell into an uneasy silence. The grandfather clock mercilessly ticked on, I turned to stare at it through my tears. I found myself envying the second hand marching with a sense of certainty I was quite sure I'd never have. Thoughts raced through my head, swirling, awful thoughts. What if my family was dead? I felt sure I'd know somehow, they were so much a part of me, I'd feel their fire go out just as surely as I'd feel my own heart stop.

"Is this you?" Isaac asked, startling me from my thoughts. He was holding a picture that had come off the wall, one of a statuesque, elegant woman with a wide smile holding a little girl with dark red hair. The little girl was laughing, her eyes closed.

"No. Grandpa doesn't keep pictures of us here. Mom says it's too dangerous." I said, reaching out to take the picture. "This must be my mom when she was little, I think that's grandma. I heard that Ruby knew her back then." I said, tracing over the woman's face. Now that I looked at her, I thought I could see a trace of mom in her smile. I looked up and met Isaac's eyes; he was holding his mouth in a tight line, his dark eyes seemed to have lost their smolder. Suddenly I had a flash of an image, Isaac standing over a graveyard. My heart raced, panicking as I suddenly stood up, dropping the picture onto the couch.

"Isaac…" I said, tracing my fingers over his lip, trying to smooth it. "Isaac…"

He dropped his head, pulling me close, taking a deep breath. "I love you." He whispered.

"I can fight, Isaac. I can fight now, I can." I pleaded. "Do you believe me, Isaac? Do you think I can do it?"

He pulled back, staring at me, I met his gaze evenly. I didn't know what he was thinking, but his eyes slowly began to smolder again. He took a deep breath, and then let it out. "You're stronger than everyone thinks, Lilah."

"Am I strong enough? Isaac?" I asked, my voice trembling. I desperately needed him to say I was. I couldn't do this without somebody believing in me.

"You are." He breathed the words so softly I could barely hear them. There was a vibration in the room, a slight pop in the air. Blaze stood, breathlessly. He barely had a chance to look up before I had dropped my hands from Isaac's face and raced toward him.

"Is it okay, Blaze?" I asked, worried, leaning against him. He was solid, like the ground beneath my feet the days we ran barefoot through our backyard. I had this sneaky suspicion that Blaze would never quite change.

"It's all good, all the bitch could do was break a window." He rumbled, with almost a hint of hysterical laughter. I pulled back, looking at him.

"I got an idea on my way here. And mom is going to hate it." He explained. "I'm not sure if it would help…"

"Blaze…anything…" I trailed off. He recited what happened, his idea. It wasn't very well thought out, frankly, I had no idea if we could accomplish it. But there was a fervor in his eyes that was almost magical. He was like my dad…that unspeakable leadership quality. When he said things…I believed them, with all the wide eyed innocence of a little sister looking at her big brother, with all the dedication of a soldier listening to her commander.

"It is going to make mom really angry." I said softly.

"I know. Are you in?" He asked, looking from me to Isaac. I turned to look at Isaac, but he just tilted his head to indicate it was my decision.

"Okay." I said softly. And I had to admit, I almost relished the look that would be on mom's face when she found out. I wasn't the weak one. I was determined to prove it.

**(Nathan)**

I ended up in our apartment in New York. Oh, it wasn't the first place I looked. The first place I looked were the slums of Chicago, the housing development where Ruby bought her drugs when she was staying there. Then I branched out to the strip club where I had found her dancing less than a year ago. I looked up all her old, human friends. The downtrodden homeless lady I'd had to have an awkward dinner with. She kept calling me John Kennedy. She kept calling Ruby Jackie. The dealers, the patrons, the next door neighbor who made a living as a hooker.

Nobody had seen her. In fact, half of her old junkie friends were dead. I felt like I'd scoured the entire seedier side of Chicago before I gave up. I'd always admired her ability to go down to the dregs of society. She liked her lost, broken people. She said they had more character than the crowd I hung out with. She said at least her people were honest. My people…well, they were just hiding all their vices and perversities under their three piece suits and evening gowns. She said you could dress up their cocaine addictions in their pearls and Gucci shoes, but underneath it all, there's not much difference between crack and coke, and a junkie is still a junkie.

So I had given up. Really, checking this apartment was a formality. I knew she wouldn't be here, I knew she'd come back when she good and well pleased, probably in tears, shivering, looking like she hadn't slept in days. I turned on the light in our cozy living room, the one we barely ever used. I couldn't feel her anywhere, frankly, I had no idea why I even turned on the light. I immediately wished I hadn't.

There was a slight vibration, somebody blinking, then Esther's lilting voice. "She didn't like her Christmas present, so she ran out, and now you're going to spend Christmas morning looking for her." She guessed, twirling her orange hair around her finger.

"Hey, fuck you." I said immediately, turning around and pointing out the broad floor to ceiling windows that looked into the skyscraper windows next to us. Esther's apartment was directly across from us. It's why we never used the living room. "Do you just sit over there and wait for one of us to come home? Get a goddamn life."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'd never wait for Eirawen to come home. And besides, I'm all alone on Christmas. Isn't that tragic?" She asked, taking a few steps closer to me.

"If you weren't such a bitch…"

"I expect _her_ to be insubordinate." She said, gesturing uselessly to Ruby's room. "But, really? You're the one who put me in charge. After…"

"Shut up Esther." I said, my voice was low, dangerous.

"Jezebel thought you'd do a better job than me…the coven was growing so big…she had her own side schemes to tend to. I didn't mind, I was glad to be your right hand woman. God knows Eirawen and Mabon wanted nothing to do with the whole business. Do you remember how it used to be?" She asked, moving to the window, placing her palm flat against the glass. There was something softer about her…something I hadn't seen in a thousand years.

"I was pretending to be the high priestess of that shabby little temple in Greece. It was our home, a sad, sorry home, but it was home. And Mabon was out saving the world, exploring, taking out vampires left and right. Jezebel was just…around. It was just me and you, and then Jezebel brought this baby home…and we had no idea what to do with a baby, and she just left us there. It was cold then…it must have been winter. She cried all the time, we barely slept. But…sometimes I still miss the way we were when Wennie was just a little girl. It was just the three of us, except when Mabon or Jezebel stopped in for a few days. It was like we were a family. Christmas is all about family." She said softly, musically. I could see it all again, I could smell Esther's hair, hear Ruby's laughter. I had to shake my head to get rid of all of it.

"But then, the coven expanded, and Jezebel was too busy or important to lead it. She chose you, I would have chosen you too. You were the leader, it would have been you or Mabon, but he was way too busy by then with…" She trailed off, almost as if she was overcome by emotion, but her face never changed. "Wennie and him fought more than they agreed, remember? If he said the sky was blue, she said it was green. They used to have these shouting matches…you could hear them miles away. Next thing you know, they'd be ripping each other's clothes off in a pile of hay. It was terrible, we always said it would end terribly."

"I didn't think it would end that badly." I said immediately.

"I went to go get her. When Atham and Collette and Leo crashed into my house and told me what happened. I went straight to that little cottage they were living in and I found her, she was sharpening a fucking knife of all things, in the middle of lessons with the new kiddies. When I told her what was happening, she didn't even bat an eye. She never suspected even for a second…she told me to take her students with me. I told her to come back too…but she said Mabon was in town, she was going to go get him and bring him back with her. I wasn't that worried about her. She was strong…she could handle herself. I thought she'd find him and bring him right back. But she never came…"

"What is the point of even bringing this all up?" I asked, trying to keep my face as much like a mask as hers was. "It doesn't matter now, it's all over."

"You changed after that. You were never the same. They say to defeat an enemy, you have to defeat his confidence, well, they defeated your confidence right then. And all you ever did was apologize. You apologized for not stopping the carnage, you apologized for the death and the pain. We knew you were sorry, but you kept apologizing. We knew that you would have stopped the knife if you'd seen it…and even though you weren't there, we knew it cut you just as deeply as it cut her. After that, I had to step up, you were useless."

I grabbed her, spinning her around, pinning her shoulders against the glass. "What the fuck are you trying to do?" I asked.

"Personally, I'm glad. I'm glad you went on your rampage of self pity. You're still too good to do the things I had to do." She mused. "But I missed you. The only thing Wennie and I ever agreed on was that bitch you were seeing during the war…"

"Stop it!" I roared, shaking her shoulders. "Why are you coming here now? Why right this moment? Why bring this back now? You…you're not the same Esther…I don't even know what happened to you. You're cold…you're calculating. You've barely said anything to me in hundreds of years. And Wennie needed you then…and you just ignored us. And then you gave _him_ a free pass. Were you drunk with the power? What happened to you?"

She blinked, behind me. I could see her reflection in the window glass as she adjusted her dress. I leaned against the cold panes. I had this dizzying thought of falling past all the lights and into the traffic below. Esther's hand brushed my shoulder, she sighed.

"I did what I did to save what I could." She whispered, her lips pressed almost against my ear. "It's hard to appreciate it…sometimes I don't even like myself. But…what's done is done. You'll understand someday. Soon, I imagine. I just came to say goodbye…and Merry Christmas."

There was the slight vibration again. I looked up through the glass, and I saw Esther on the other side of the street in her own apartment, slightly above mine. She was looking down at me. And then she turned and walked away, into the darkness.

**(Echo) **

Zack and Stella jumped to work immediately, without saying a word, cleaning up the broken glass. Paul had a tarp from up in the attic, he was working on fitting it over the window with Eva on the other side in her beautiful wedding dress.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, uncertain, stepping forward. Stella shook her head, with a sad kind of smile that belonged on the face of the Buddha.

"Oh, no, sweetheart. One thing I'm good at is pickin' up the pieces." She said softly, sweetly, reaching out to pat my cheek. It made my stomach churn with guilt. Everybody was starting to leave, some people were on the phone with their families. Families that were worried sick… Mom and dad were talking in low voices in the middle of the room. Blaze had jumped at the chance to go get Delilah instead of mom. I didn't know why…I thought maybe he was up to something.

And I had this suspicion that Ruby was very right. That I'd nearly just killed everyone.

_Don't be silly._ Eva's voice interrupted my thoughts instantly, she'd turned to look at me, she was holding Paul's suit jacket. _She doesn't know anything about love. I don't know a lot of things…but I know she's hopeless in that department. I can tell. _

_ What should I do, Evie? _I asked. She was silent, looking around. Her shoulders sagged and she shrugged, shaking her head.

_Love him. I think loving him will save your life someday Echo. But I don't think we can do these tricks again, Coco. I don't think we'll get so lucky next time. _She sighed. And I sighed too.

_I have to go see him. _I said suddenly. She nodded, looking around again.

_Be quick. And careful. I'll cover for you._ Eva offered. I nodded, grateful, before disappearing.

I don't know if he was waiting for me, but I'd barely materialized before he grabbed me out of thin air, gripping me close.

"What are you doing back?" He asked, but it was a relieved sort of tone. He'd been hoping I'd come back.

"We can't do this again, Chris. It's too dangerous." I murmured against his shirt collar. He was my Chris again, with the dark curls and the golden eyes. I took a deep breath.

"I know." He said softly.

"I forgot to give you your Christmas present." I said, pulling back, reaching into my purse for the slim CD. "It's not much, but…"

He took it from me, looking at it for several long moments. "It's me singing your favorite song…I know how you love when I sing…" I explained nervously.

"It's only my favorite song because of you." He said immediately. "Echo…I have to confess…"

"I can't stay long." I interrupted. "I just…I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Coelle…please, I'm begging you, don't go." He whispered harshly.

"It's over…Chris…for now. For now…we can't be passing notes through Bella, we can't be getting witches to help us meet in secret. It's too dangerous, if she catches us… Oh, Chris…" I broke down as I saw his face gathering darkness. He turned away from me.

"I don't understand what's so hard. I don't understand why we're making this so hard. I don't understand why we have to be martyrs." He muttered darkly. "We're meant to be, Echo. Someday, hopefully, you and everyone else will realize that what we have here…it's right. It's good, it's real. I just hope that they realize it before we all die. This could be the last time we see each other Coelle…this is war. Is this what you want our last memory to be?"

I felt a small bubble of panic rising up in my chest. "No." I said quickly. "We'll see each other again. If…if I die…I know you'll follow me. We'll see each other again, even if not right now. I know that. Death is just another place for lovers to meet."

He stood staring at me, like he was trying to find the words to say to keep me there. And I was afraid he would. So I stepped back again, lowering my eyes.

"Merry Christmas." I said simply. And I vanished, leaving him behind, staring at the place I had been.

**(Ruby)**

There was a tiny foil packet in my coat pocket. I kept fingering it, fighting a losing battle, as I stared out at the ocean. Heroin is an amazing drug…it brings you outside yourself. It makes everything simple and clear. It's like sleeping when you're awake, but there are never any nightmares of corpses on fire…

I did go to Chicago…like Nathan thought I would, I was sure. But I'd went to the one dealer I'd never told him about. The one he wouldn't know where to locate. My hold out…in case I ever wanted to go back. I guess that really cast a light on my "recovery"…the fact that I was always ready to fail. That I expected to. That it was easier to.

But then I came back to this shitty little town, so I could stand on the edge of this ocean. This would be the last place Nathan would expect to find me…on her land, standing next to her little piece of the ocean. It would be easy if I hated her, Cassie. I felt like it would bring a bit of peace to blame her. But I knew how Mabon worked…I knew better than anyone. There was a way with him…maybe it'd been his own special power. He'd always laughed when I suggested it. But he had a way of making you believe what he said. I hadn't been able to resist…I'd been older. I was prettier, smarter. I couldn't stop it. Why in the world would I ever assume she would have been able to.

Maddy was right when she said that I took drugs to destroy myself, because that's who I was angry at. She'd been right about a lot of things…unfortunately I'd realized much too late to tell her. She was dead. Her daughter and her son were parents now. Maddy would be proud of them. I wondered if she'd be proud of me.

_She'd probably be proud if you called Nathan and handed over that poison in your pocket._ A voice in my head remarked snidely. I kicked a rock with my heel, sent it into the waves. _She'd be even prouder if you would say she was your student too without having a mental breakdown…_

There was somebody in the woods behind me, two people, no, three, but the third wasn't as brilliant a presence. Then I sighed at their energy registered. Two of Cassie's kids and somebody else. I turned just as they emerged from the trees. The boy with the auburn hair, the youngest girl, and some other kid I didn't have a name for. I reached into my other coat pocket and pulled out my cigarettes. They were quiet, staring at each other. Then the little redhead stepped forward.

She moved like a dancer, elegant even on the rocky shore. "My name is Delilah." She said, with a certain trepidation that seemed laughable. "I'm, um, Cassie's daughter."

"Really? You're kidding." I said, bemused. She blushed a little, looking to the boys behind her for help. They both seemed tongue tied, it took me a minute to remember I wasn't wearing my mask. I'd forgotten to ask Nathan to put it back up. That probably explained why I'd scored such high grade smack for free. I turned back to face the ocean.

"Listen…umm…is your name Ruby?" I asked.

"That's one of them." I answered softly.

"Blaze said you and my mom…well, you said you were a teacher. What…what exactly did you teach?" She asked nervously.

"New witches. You obviously don't need taught if you managed to find me." I rebuffed. She bit her lip, looked back at the boys again, and took another step forward.

"Did you teach my mom?" Delilah asked.

"Nope." I answered immediately. "She didn't think I could teach her anything."

"Oh." She said, defeated. She waited a couple more seconds, then turned around. I could see how crestfallen she looked out of the corner of my eye.

"I didn't say she was right." I called out, more from pride and vanity than anything.

"My mom is the most powerful witch of her age…everyone says so…" Delilah said softly, with a strong bone of pride in it. She was angry at her mother, her nostrils flared when she said her name, but she loved her still. It was cute.

"She is." I answered. "But I've never lost a fight with her. Your mom taught herself…but she's not good at control. And control…well, that's more important than power and strength. Her temper always got in her way."

"Mom never lost a fight. She took out half the Volturi." One of the boys finally said, he'd ripped his eyes off of me and was staring at the ground.

"Issac!" Delilah said, stamping her foot. The other boy looked startled, looking to Delilah.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, sincerely, before flushing bright red and looking back at the ground.

"It's not his fault." I said as kindly as I could. "It's my little curse."

"Mom…Mom thinks I need protected." Delilah admitted. "But…I want to fight too."

"You're just a kid, she's right. Go home, open your presents tomorrow." I said dismissively, starting to walk along the rocky shore. Delilah stood, looking at me.

"Please! Can…can you just show me something?" She asked hopelessly.

"It's not as easy as just seeing and doing, you can't just "pick" certain things up…" I tried to explain. She was looking at me, and for just a second, I didn't see her, I saw her grandmother in torn jeans with eighties hair, asking for the same thing. I shook my head.

"Fine." I acquiesced. "Do you know how we can all move things?" Delilah nodded, Blaze was staring at me again, but seemed to be looking anywhere except my face. "Have you ever tried to lift yourself up? To make yourself…well, for lack of a better word, float?"

"Mom says you can't. It's impossible." Blaze answered.

"She can't do it." I said with a sort of bizarre self satisfaction. "But it's not impossible. It requires a certain sort of self awareness…knowing yourself, your powers, bending them to do something that doesn't come naturally. Watch."

She was, her eyes shimmering. Same color as Maddy's. I took a deep breath, feeling myself, the atoms of my body, my cells, my blood, the power in my blood, the electricity over my skin. And I let the breath out, focusing my power inward instead of outward. And I heard Delilah gasp. My feet left the ground, and I slowly inched myself higher and higher.

"That's…actually pretty cool." Blaze admitted. And I sank gracefully back to the ground. But I wasn't looking at him, I was looking at the little kid who was staring at me sort of like she'd found the missing key to the puzzle, or a savior. It was almost funny, except she looked so desperate.

"Teach me how to do that?" She asked.

"It takes a long time to get that good, kid. Besides…I don't teach anymore. All my students are dead. I'm not that great of a teacher."

"Please. You're the only one who will." Delilah begged, tears gathering in her eyes. And I looked away from her, out over the ocean. I felt the little thing of foil weighing me down like stones in my pocket. I felt like Madison herself was staring at me from the world beyond. And finally, I lowered my head.

"Go home. Don't tell your mom. I'll see you in a couple days."


	91. Chapter 89: Monsters and Saints

**Chapter 89: Monsters and Saints**

**(Mabon)**

I stared out the window into the city streets. Snow fell softly, drifted down in soft clumps and fell on top of parked cars and stupid looking parking meters. I reached my hand down, touched the glass. The entire city looked so dark, but I could hear church bells ringing. Midnight mass, all those miserable little souls sitting in a church praying to a god that didn't exist. When was the last time I'd gone to midnight mass?

"Our last Christmas together." A soft, but condescending voice answered me. My hands tightened into fists and I turned. The studio apartment was completely empty, nothing was more lonely than an empty apartment on Christmas.

But then, I could never manage to completely be alone. There was the click of heels on the floor, a figure stepped from the shadows. It was Ruby…and it wasn't. She was so beautiful…but terrible at the same time. Bent, twisted, a cruel parody of what she'd actually been. She was just a hallucination I could never shake. I knew that, deep down, but seeing her, so real, looking at me with hate filled eyes…it was too real. It made something boil in me. She walked around the perimeter of the room. I watched her.

"Go away." I growled, it came out monstrous. But she was just a hallucination, and she'd never been scared of me anyway.

"You're the one who never wanted me to leave you." She taunted. I turned away from the window. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Monster." She muttered.

I reached for her, for the hallucination, trying to grab her, but she was gone, and appeared again behind me. "I never killed you!" I yelled, throwing my fist through the window. The glass cut through my fake skin, the darkness that I was made of oozed through. "Why do you insist on haunting me?"

The entire world was quiet. I turned back to the broken window. Then I could feel Ruby's warm breath on my ear. "I'm the best part of you." She whispered. "I'm the only human part left."

I let her words sink in. And a part of me…a part of me cared. But it was so small…the rest just wanted to destroy. Destroy her, destroy the world, to kill and purge. Bloodthirsty, insane, coiling just under the surface.

There was a slight vibration, Pandora appeared in front of me, holding a small, shaking girl. "Merry Christmas." She laughed, crazy, shoving the sobbing girl onto the ground. "I figured you would like her."

I looked down at the girl, with bruises all over her pale arms. She had green eyes, but they were obscured by tears. I knelt down, taking her chin in my hands and lifting her face. The girl gripped my wrist, hysterical. "Please! Please! I just want to go home, please don't…"

"She's pretty." My hallucination observed. "I'm prettier, but she kind of looks like me, doesn't she?"

"What's your name?" I asked gently, ignoring her. It was easy…because I was hungry.

"An…Andrea…" She sniffled. I softly stroked back the girl's long dark hair.

"It's going to be okay, Andrea. I won't hurt you." I reassured. The girl's eyes lit up, like she believed me.

"Oh, go ahead, put her at ease before you kill her. You're such a sick sadistic bastard." My hallucination mocked. "Why don't you just cut out the middlemen and stop killing all these pretty little girls, and come after the person you really want to kill?" She challenged. I turned, looking over my shoulder, then looked back at the girl in front of me.

"You remind me of a girlfriend I used to have Andrea." I said smoothly. "You're prettier than she was, though."

"Real mature." My fake Ruby answered. I laughed, the girl's eyes were starting to shine, frightened again, as I leaned in, placing my lips to hers, she struggled a bit, but as I started to pull her life away she weakened, her fists stopped beating on my chest, and she fell down to the hardwood floor. There was a bit of blood coming from her mouth, her eyes stared dull, glassy upwards.

"One more name you'll never forget." I heard Ruby's voice whisper. But she was nowhere to be found. I lay down, sated, beside the dead body. Pandora was looking down at me, with a sort of indulgent smile, like the one a mother would have for her favorite child.

**(Eva) **

My mom was buttoning up my coat for me. It made me feel like I was three years old again. "You're such a pretty bride." She cooed.

"Mom, if you don't want us to leave…" I broached the subject softy.

"Well, if you think your daddy is okay with you two having sex in this house…" My mom started.

"Mom!" I blushed furiously.

"I wasn't born yesterday. Did you start taking those pills I gave you? Everyday at the same time? Did you set an alarm in your phone?" She asked critically. I met Paul's eyes across the room, he was still helping dad clean up. He looked like he was barely able to keep from laughing.

"Mom!" I admonished again in a whisper.

"Well, I'm just not old enough to be a grandma. And you have a lot of schooling to do." Mom said softly, gently brushing my cheek with her smooth nails. She sighed. "I wanted to give you a normal wedding."

"Mom it isn't your fault…you tried…" I said, frowning. "I knew this might happen."

"I know. But…normally, the bride and groom spend the night alone. I can't keep you right next to me forever Evie. No matter how much I want to."

"Empty nest syndrome?" I teased. She laughed.

"Yes, you're right. But, I'll let you in on a secret, I'm nowhere near as bad as Cassie, and I always thought I'd be worse than she would." My expression darkened. My mom simply laughed.

"I'm angry at her." I admitted. "She was…harsh with Delilah. She put Echo in an impossible situation…"

"When your house is burning down, you try your hardest to save it Eva." My mom said softly, brushing her lips against my forehead. "I'll talk to her. Not now, but I'll talk to her. Paul's waiting."

I looked up, finding Paul waiting by the door. My mom took my arm, walking me to the door. "Wait, where's dad…" I blurted out, but he was beside me in an instant, handing Paul a bag and pulling me into a crushing hug.

"Now, you'll be here tomorrow morning, right?" Dad asked. I nodded, kissing his cheek. Paul opened the door, it was so cold outside. I hadn't noticed before, the wind blew up small clouds of sparkling snow. Paul took my hand as we stepped carefully down the stairs. I turned, looking over my shoulder to see my parent's clutching at each other in the doorway. This would be the first Christmas Eve I spent away from them. I couldn't help but feel a little bit sad. It was like saying goodbye to my childhood. Paul opened the car door for me, but I paused, disoriented.

"This isn't your car." I said quickly, staring at the shiny, fancy car.

"Yeah, it's a special occasion." He said with an easy grin. "I'm glad I can still manage to surprise you." He leaned in close. "I'm going to admit I rented it for the whole week. I want to see how it handles on the highway, I figured you'd want to go for a spin."

"Promise you won't wreck?" I asked skeptically. He laughed.

"I never wreck. I'm invincible." He promised, gently helping me into the car, tucking my dress around me. The car was already on, and warm. Paul slid into the front seat, leaned over and brushed his lips gently against mine. I giggled like a school girl, blushing, turning to look at the house and waving to my parents as we slowly backed out of the driveway.

"Well, it's over." Paul breathed softly as the engine purred.

"No." I whispered, looking up at him in the dark as we drove down the dark, snow covered streets. "It's just beginning."

"What does that mean?" Paul asked, teasing.

"One of us should be surprised." I answered softly, looking out the window. He reached out, gently brushing my hand. We were still, it was quiet…and poignant. In that touch, I knew he was trying to take the burden away from me. Like he could erase Pandora's face from my mind, or the shattering cold of my family broken, or even take my mind off the huddled ball of Echo in the back of my mind. I knew he was telling me he loved me. I appreciated it.

The car pulled up into Paul's driveway. Our driveway, I corrected. I'd be staying here. This is where we'd start our lives, until everything calmed down, and I'd go back to school, back to my apartment, with my new husband. Eventually. Paul shut the engine off, sliding out of the door. I opened my door, he grabbed my bags from the back seat. I waited for him as he took my hand led me up to the front door. He fumbled with the key for a second, swore, and then threw it open.

"What'd you do with your roommates?" I asked, referring to Collin and Brady.

"I told them to get lost." He said cheerfully. "I think Collin is spending the night with the Call's, and Brady is probably skulking around Quil's."

"Kicking them out of their own house on Christmas. You monster." I teased. Paul grinned.

"I cleaned and everything for you." He said sweetly.

"I'm impressed. Will you always clean?" I asked.

"If it makes you happy." He answered, flipping on the lights. The first thing that caught my eye, because it was so out of place, was the medium sized pine tree with pale white lights strung around it. "Do you like it? Blaze and I set it up."

"It's perfect! Where's the bag with all my books in it…" I asked. Paul smirked, holding up a brown one with the designer's brand name looped all over it. I unzipped one of the pockets, pulling out the ornament Echo had given me. I gently looped the ribbon over a branch, and stepping back to admire it, tilting my head to the side. "It looks lonely."

Paul was silent for a moment, putting his large hands over my shoulders and standing behind me. "Will we have time to get more?" He asked softly.

"No, all the stores are closed for the holiday honey." I answered without thinking.

"That's not what I meant, Evie." He said softly. "My grandmother had hundreds of ornaments, collected over years and years. Each one was special. Will we have time to get a collection like that?"

"It can go either way, Paul." I answered honestly. "We could die. We could have four children and live out the rest of our lives happily ever after."

"I'm choosing to believe in the second one." He answered. "That's the one we'll make happen, Eva Rose."

"I've never doubted you." I said shrugging off his hands, turning to face him, standing on tiptoe to kiss him. Our lips met, and for a moment, I didn't doubt either. It was right, this was right. My bags were discarded on the floor, he pulled me in close, closer, but it still wasn't close enough. I wanted to lose myself in him. I could smell him, green grass, ocean spray, and the trees.

"I love you Eva." He whispered. He picked me up, my hands were fighting with his tie, undoing it. I tugged and pulled it as he slowly made his way up the stairs with me in his arms. He paused a few times to kiss me, breathless with passion, before we finally made it to his bedroom. Our bedroom. He shrugged off the suit jacket as I struggled with the buttons on my coat. His arms were around me in a second, running over the tiny buttons in the back of the dress.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I called out with a bit of a giggle. He pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked.

"If you rip the buttons off this dress, I'll have to kill you." I said with all the seriousness I could muster.

"You're joking." He said with a small smirk.

"After all we went through to get this dress? I couldn't be more serious." I turned around, smiling over my shoulder. "Be careful please."

He murmured under his breath, but I could still feel him smiling as his warm fingers brushed over my neck. His hands undid the first button, but then stopped. "What's that on your neck?" He asked lightly.

"I was wondering when you'd notice. It's a tattoo. For you."

"Eva…" He whispered my name so tenderly.

"I trust you." I don't know why I needed to say that. His hands went back to undoing the buttons of my dress. "Implicitly. With my life."

"I know. I trust you too." He said softly, his lips lingering on my bare shoulder. I looked over at him, his warm brown eyes boring into mine. I brought my fingers to his face, gently brushing his skin. The silk and satin fell off my body, he laid me back down on the sheets, my curls falling over the pillows. He stopped a moment to stare.

"You're perfect." He murmured, as I gently undid the buttons on his shirt. He sounded almost reverent. For a moment I could see myself in his eyes. Not an eighteen year old, clumsy, second rate witch. But for him, I was a goddess. He was my strong, brave warrior.

Everything was perfect.


	92. Chapter 90: Mothers and Daughters

**Chapter 90: Mothers and Daughters**

**(Nathan)**

When I came back, Ruby was sitting on the edge of the bed. She'd changed into her jeans and a dark, tight, long sleeved shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. She looked a lot younger, when she was dressed that simply. I forgot sometimes that part of her was still just an eighteen year old kid. Her eyes flicked up to me, meeting mine.

"Hey." I said softly. I felt like I was approaching a doe instead of a woman. I had to move slowly, so as not to startle her. "Are you…?"

"I'm fine." She finished for me. She was so beautiful without my illusions covering her up. She was maybe a bit too pale, but with a living, rosy blush under her skin, a kind of sparkling pink. Her hair was dark, waves of coal dust and her lips made me think of blood on the snow. The same way she'd looked ages ago…

_I was watching Esther braid the little girl's hair, sticking pink saffron flowers haphazardly in the dark curls. The little girl was squirming, she kept looking at me and smiling widely. "Wennie…" Esther chided softly. "Sit still." _

_ "She's beautiful." I admired. "I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful child. Esther loves her. She's precocious, bright, a bit spoiled, but…" I couldn't help but grin. "She fits in perfectly. She's the best thing you've ever brought us. She's growing up so well." _

_ Jezebel was standing in the archway, peering out into the sunny yard. She let out a sigh, staring at the little girl in Esther's lap. "She looks just like her mother." There was bitterness in the words. It made me shiver._

I sighed, shaking off the memories, gently taking her chin in my hand, tucking her hair behind her ear. "What am I supposed to do with you Kelsey?" I asked.

"Merry Christmas." She said softly, unfolding her fingers, revealing the little silver packet and a post-it note with a name and address on it. I sighed.

"I knew you were holding out on me." I said, taking both things from her.

"The last dealer I know. And the junk he sold me. I didn't…I didn't use any." She protested weakly as I shoved both things in my pocket.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." She whispered.

"I'll get rid of it." I muttered. "Here, I got you a better Christmas present."

I reached down to my bag, pulling out the silver wrapped present and handing it to her. Her fingers trembled when she took it, but she opened it slowly. When she saw the cover she gasped. Her fingers traced the edge.

"Is it…? The same one Maddy got me?" She asked, but she'd already opened it, looking at the back cover, where the word 'Eirawen' was written in a blue ink pen. Her fingers traced the word. "How did you find it again?"

"I've been digging through antique book dealers nationwide for months. I had to pay a small fortune to get it back, but, for you…" I trailed off as she set the book to the side, wrapping her arms tight around my chest, burying her head in my shoulder. Her slender frame shook as she began to sob. I gently ran my hands through her hair.

**(Eva) **

_I was watching Delilah. She was crashing through the woods, getting stuck on brambles. Her coat was torn in a couple places, her hair was wild, sticking up everywhere. She looked terrified. I saw the tree root, but she was looking over her shoulder. Her foot caught under it and she went sprawling. I could smell the metallic tang of blood in the air coming from her skinned palms. She hurried to stand, to keep running, but a shadow fell across her and she looked up. She set her jaw, looking fiercely determined, her fists clenching as she waved her arm, sparks and streams of fire flew through the air. _

_ Somehow, the air got thicker, the fire seemed to be choked out in darkness, like a flame going out without oxygen. Delilah's shield popped up, inches from her face as a figure materialized. He was handsome enough, I suppose, but something about him screamed predator. Dark hair, skin that probably was originally olive, but seemed drained of all its color, maybe just a few inches shorter than Paul. The most horrible part of him was his eyes, they were pure black. Delilah's shield was pulsing rapidly, the same way I'm sure her heart was beating. _

_ "My family…" Delilah started, her voice sounded hoarse, strained._

_ "Nobody is coming to save you." The man, if he could be called that, said smoothly, leaning down, close to Delilah's shield. "You look just like your mother." _

I woke up drenched in cold sweat. I almost screamed, but managed to clamp my hand over my mouth just in time. Paul's heavy, warm arm was draped across my waist, the blankets suddenly felt very oppressive. I gently wiggled out of his grasp, groping wildly for my cellphone. I pulled Paul's shirt on, walking down to the kitchen, dialing the familiar number. It rang four times before Echo answered.

"Eva?" She asked sleepily. "It's like, four am."

"Is Delilah okay?" I asked immediately as I turned on the kitchen light.

"Yeah, yeah." I could hear Echo moving. I was getting fuzzy pictures from her mind as she stood, pulling the covers down just enough to see Delilah's shock of red hair. "What's wrong?"

My heart stopped pounding. I leaned on the kitchen counter, exhausted, terrified. "Eva, what did you see?" Echo pressed.

I let the images come to my mind when I felt Echo searching, let them replay. I could feel Echo's shock. And then I felt her anger.

"Oh fuck no." Echo hissed quietly. I could hear her moving now, out of her bedroom, quietly down the hall. "Not my baby sister."

"Coco…" I pleaded.

"Who is that?" Echo asked, her voice was trembling in rage.

"I don't know, but I think…I think he's the guy that almost killed your mom. The guy who beat up Ruby…"

"I'll kill him." For the first time ever, I heard something in Echo's voice that scared me. It was bloodlust. "I'll destroy him."

"Echo please…calm down…" But my words were lost. The line went dead, and all I could feel was a tornado of rage in the back of my head.

"Eva?" Paul's voice called, rough with sleep as he came down the stairs.

"I'm sorry." I said immediately, flicking the phone shut. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'alright. What's wrong? Is it a nightmare? Who was on the phone?" He asked. I shook my head, closing my eyes, trying to shake out the dream, trying to shake Echo away.

"Yes…it's…can we just go back to bed? I don't want to deal with this right now. Everything is fine now. Tomorrow, maybe not, but today we're okay." I answered. He was quiet, examining me, before nodding.

"You look really good in my shirt." He offered. I couldn't help but giggle.

**(Delilah)**

It wasn't like every other Christmas morning. Every other year, Blaze, Echo, and I would wake each other up and storm into our parent's room, jumping on their bed, laughing and giggling, throwing pillows. When I woke up, my sister wasn't in our room, but I couldn't hear any noise. I stood, the walls seemed to be holding their breath. A quick peek out the window at the fresh blanket of snow satisfied me that she wasn't hiding out on the roof. The floorboards creaked a bit as I made my way down to the kitchen.

Echo was standing by the kitchen counter, her hair wet, sipping hot chocolate out of her mug. I could smell it from the kitchen door. She turned as I stepped onto the white tiles, smiling just a bit. "Hey Liley."

"You didn't wake me up." I sounded more petulant than I wanted to, but Echo didn't seem to mind. She stretched lazily, handing me the mug. I brought it up to my lips, the sweet liquid burning my tongue.

"I figured everyone was exhausted. So you'd all want to sleep." She explained, gently smoothing my hair. It was something oddly similar to a gesture my mom would make. And for some reason it made me feel like something awful was wrong.

"How do you feel?" I asked suspiciously. She rolled her eyes, a glimmer of her old self was back.

"I'm fine." She retorted pointedly, hoisting herself up onto the kitchen counter. I instinctually looked over my shoulder, waiting for mom to yell at her. But mom was still sleeping, so I jumped onto the counter next to her, leaning my head on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm companionably around my shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Echo." I said softly.

"Merry Christmas Liley." She replied. We were silent, watching the snow glittering in the morning sunlight. She kissed my forehead, pulling me a bit tighter. It reminded me of when we were younger. At that moment, I felt safe. Nothing could touch me here, in my house, when my parents and my older brother were sleeping upstairs, and my older sister was right next to me.

**(Cassie)**

_Ruby sat on a playground bench, flipping through a book that looked like it was written in French. Her hair was teased into big curls, her jeans were skin tight, and she was wearing big sunglasses. She looked up, turned a page, then looked back down. _

_ "It's been hard lately, hasn't it?" A soft voice asked me. I looked to my left, taking in the young woman with her unruly brown curls, her designer jacket buttoned snug. _

_ "Mom?" I asked incredulously, looking at her. "What is this?" _

_ "Your memory. I had to take your brother to a doctor's appointment. She said she'd take you to the park, remember? You were eight or so. It was a couple months before I…" She explained, drifting off._

_ "Before you went insane?" I asked viciously. Ruby looked up again, her eyes locking on the little red headed girl darting around the playground with another child. With a start, I realized the red headed girl was me. She smiled, shaking her head, looking back down at the book. "And why in the world did you think a drug addict was a suitable babysitter?" _

_ "She never let anything happen to you, don't be so dramatic." My mother said, brushing back her long dark hair._

_ "Get out of my head." I replied shortly._

_ "You're the one who needs to see this baby girl, not me." She said gently. "Why are you so angry?" _

_ "You just…you just died. You abandoned your children. You didn't even fight." I said sourly. Madison was quiet, staring at me with her pretty purple eyes. Then she sighed._

_ "I thought you would understand now. Since you're a mother yourself." She commented. _

_ "Understand what?" I asked. _

_ "Watch. This is important. This is what you forgot." My mom said, pointing at the playground. I couldn't find myself anymore among the children, but suddenly, the book Ruby was holding dropped from her hands with a thud on the ground and she stood up, taking off. The area moved, shifted, I was in a different section of the playground, staring at the younger me, and the man that was kneeling down. He was so instantly recognizable that I recoiled. Mabon. _

_ "Hey sweetie." He cooed. The child version of me didn't move. Didn't run. Didn't scream. It was like I was watching someone in a trance._

_ Mabon flew across the mulch as Ruby swooped in, picking me up. She was shaking, but when she turned to him, I didn't see fear. Just hate._

_ "Get the fuck away from her you sick bastard." She snarled. _

_ "It's good to see you too, Wennie." Mabon said, standing. _

_ "GO AWAY!" Ruby yelled. Mabon smirked, and then he was gone. _

_ "Aerie?" The little girl me asked. _

_ "I thought your mom said never to talk to strangers!" Ruby yelled, sitting me down. _

_ "I'm sorry, I…" Tears stung the little girl's eyes. Ruby put her hand up to her forehead, taking a deep breath._

_ "C'mon, let's get you home." She said, taking my hand. _

_ I turned to my mother, who was watching the scene. "He wasn't…how was he alive then? And when I was twenty?" _

_ "Because I obviously didn't do a good enough job." She said sadly. _

_ "Mom…" I looked at her. _

_ "Sometimes you sacrifice for your kids, Cassie. You'll understand." She said ominously. _

"Cassie, baby, wake up." Jake's voice cut through everything.

"Jakey?" I asked.

"It's Christmas, the kids are in the kitchen waiting for you." He said brightly, bending over to kiss me gently.

"Oh." I said, reaching up, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I just had a dream about my mother." I pondered out loud.

"Was it a good dream?" He asked, burying his face in my hair.

"I…I honestly don't know." I admitted. He looked at me strangely, but I just sighed, running my hands through his hair.


	93. Chapter 91: Christmas

**Chapter 91: Christmas**

**(Zack)**

It was our turn to cook Christmas dinner, Cassie and I rotated every year. Eva and Paul arrived early in the morning, overflowing with warmth and love and joy. Between the four of us, we had a lovely dinner set up. Stella and Eva were laughing as they watched a movie in the living room, Paul had gone to run patrol for an hour or two, and I was in the kitchen, nibbling on bits of turkey I scavenged, waiting for my sister and her family to arrive.

"Hey." A silky voice called from the door. "You're going to ruin your appetite." I nearly choked on the turkey, looking over my shoulder. Ruby leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed, looking amused. She crossed the room in a few long strides, examining all the food.

"There's enough here for you two." I offered.

"Thanks, but no. Nate and I have somewhere to go. And I figured, William is probably coming over…" She said softly.

"Dad isn't coming, don't worry you don't have to hide." I grinned. "If he saw you, he'd probably have a heart attack. He thinks you died half a century ago."

"Why isn't he coming?" She sounded, almost concerned. "Is he sick?"

"Nah, he's still kicking. He just never really liked Christmas."

"That's not true." She insisted. "Him and Maddy used to…"

"Mom's dead." I said bluntly. "Maybe that's part of the reason he doesn't want anything to do with this holiday anymore. It's cool. Cassie and I have been doing our own thing since we were kids."

"Okay." She conceded. "But Nate and I are still leaving. We'll be careful."

"Family?" I asked.

"Nathan doesn't have any left, and I haven't seen mine in years. You know how it is, when you're one of us, you don't really have a family. Except the coven."

I snorted in derision. At once her lavender colored eyes leaped to mine. I felt like I was being x-rayed, like she knew me inside and out, and was just trying to figure out the quickest way to get under my skin.

"You don't still feel like they're your family?" She asked softly.

"Ruby, we had to leave because nobody would stand up for us or help us…"

"You never asked." She said simply. I opened my mouth but she shook her head quickly, stepped forward a bit closer. "You never asked, and I always wondered why. You saved my life, you were there when I was at my lowest, but when you needed help, you never came to me. You're still family. No matter what happened."

"That's what Esther said about Mabon." I spit back harshly, the words burned my throat on the way up.

"She was wrong." She said emphatically. "What he did was different. You were always just trying to stay one step ahead. We all were."

"I didn't have any right to go to you for help after I took Cassie's side against yours. I broke your heart."

She laughed. It was shocking, but she seemed generally amused. "Don't be ridiculous." She said with a quick smile. "We both know you never had it to break. And I never had yours."

"You've never admitted it."

"Well I was furious." She said softly. "I wanted you to suffer."

"Your temper was something nobody ever wanted to be on the wrong end of." I joked awkwardly. She was quiet for a little bit.

"I'm going to Leo's." She said softly. "He has a nice apartment with his wife, she's new, Penelope. They have a son, he's thirteen now. His name is Gabriel and he has the biggest puppy dog crush on me. They're having a bunch of us over for Christmas."

Leo, my old drinking, carousing buddy, back in the day. I smiled broadly. "He's married? And he has a kid?"

"I'm sure he'd be just as surprised that you have a baby girl." She teased. "How did Stella talk you into that one?"

"She's not a baby anymore." I said sadly.

"You should all come home." She took a step back. "You had more friends than you realized. You need the help."

"And Esther?" I asked. "Is there anyone finally ready to stand up to her?"

"Nathan will." She said stubbornly.

"You have too much faith in him, you always have."

"You don't give him enough credit." She rolled her eyes, turning her back on me. "Someday he'll surprise you."

"You promised me that like a hundred years ago, and I'm still waiting!" I yelled after her. She neatly flicked me off, stalking up the stairs. A few moments later, I felt Nathan and her leaving.

"Zack?" Stella asked, appearing from the living room. "Is everything okay?"

"She's infuriating." I muttered.

"I know honey, I've been tellin' you that forever." She said sweetly, coming up close and laying her head on my shoulder."

"Leo got married and had a kid." I blurted out. She giggled.

"Look, all the boys have grown up." She pointed out.

"I missed it." I said mournfully. Stella gently placed her hand on my cheek.

The door in the hallway opened, I could hear laughter, my nieces, my nephew, my sister, and my brother-in-law.

"Zack!" Cassie yelled.

"My sister wants me." I said, looking down at Stella.

"She can come find you." She said sweetly, closing her eyes. I smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Zack!" Cassie yelled again.

"Kitchen Cass!" I yelled back. There was some fluttering of activity and my sister appeared in the doorway.

"Merry Christmas!" She said brightly. "Hey, is Ruby here?"

"She just left." I answered, tilting my head to the side, confused.

"Oh."

"Why does everyone come to my house looking for her?" Stella pouted, pulling away from me.

"Stell! Stell…" I cooed, pulling her back into my arms, kissing her lightly. She laughed, wrapping her arms around me as I twirled her around.

"Stop it you two." Cassie ordered. "Zack, I have a question, and it's going to sound really weird."

"Everything you say is usually really weird." I commented, tickling right above Stella's ribs. She squirmed, elbowing me in the stomach so I'd let go, then dancing away out the door with a smile on her bright face.

"Do you remembered a day, you were probably five or six, when you had a doctor's appointment, and Ruby watched me, while mom took you?"

"I don't even remember what I had for lunch yesterday, Cassie." I rolled my eyes.

"Ruby would have been really upset, I would have been too."

"What is it?" I asked. "Cassie what's wrong?"

"I had a dream about mom." She said, shaking her head.

"It's Christmas." I said gently. "You know she loved Christmas, I still dream of her sometimes around the holidays."

"It was different. It was like she was showing me something, like she was actually talking to me." She insisted.

"Well, what did she say?" I asked wearily.

"Sometimes you sacrifice for your kids." She repeated.

"Are you positive this isn't just some manifestation of you feeling guilty?" I asked without thinking. She turned her eyes to me immediately, burning into mine.

"Guilty about what?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe you feel guilty about asking Echo to put her life on hold for five years, for not being able to stop this, or protect them, maybe you even feel bad about yelling at Delilah last night. I don't know."

"Should I feel guilty for all those things?" She asked, dropping her eyes. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Cassie…I know you're trying your best. And god knows I have no idea what to do. But…" I trailed off.

"You don't agree." She said softly.

"I don't think this is going to end well." I predicted.

"What can we do?" She asked. I turned my back on her, looking out the window. I was thinking of all the pieces on the board, I was thinking of my daughter, my nieces, the huge extended family we'd created. I was thinking of Ruby's enticing offer, that we could call for help, her certainty that they would come. And I didn't have a doubt that they would come for Ruby, because they loved her, because they sympathized with her, because she was finally clean and clear headed. But would they come for us? And what of those who wouldn't come? Would somebody stand up against the oldest and most powerful witches in the world? There were really only two people who could.

I wasn't certain Nathan would, and I wasn't sure Ruby could. Because Nathan and Ruby had both loved Esther, they'd both loved Mabon. Maybe they still did.

"Zack?" Cassie questioned.

"Ruby offered the coven." I muttered.

"It's not hers to offer." Cassie said quickly.

"Technically, it's not Esther's either." I pointed out.

"Jezebel left Nathan in charge of the coven a hundred or more years ago, and he has been completely content to let Esther run into the ground. I highly doubt he's going to change his mind and finally take responsibility for everything now."

"Things change." I said hopefully.

"I wish they changed that much." Cassie shook her head, anxiously twisting her long red hair around her fingers.

"I don't believe it either. But it's something to keep in the back of our minds I guess." I answered.

"Do you think mom really died in a vampire attack?" Cassie asked out of nowhere.

"That's what I always heard, I mean, it'd make sense. She wouldn't be to first one to choose suicide by vampire as a cop out."

"I don't think she chose suicide." Cassie murmured. "I don't think it was vampires."

"Cassie you're one step closer to being a conspiracy theorist every day." I rubbed my temple.

"And why shouldn't I be? I feel like I've been a pawn in somebody else's game since the day I set foot o this Earth. And now my kids are, and I'm sick of it."

"You play the hand you're dealt Cass."

"Well, I'm going to start cheating the dealer." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good luck Cass." I mumbled.

"Cassie!" Jake yelled, I heard a shriek, and he slammed into the kitchen, ducking through the door, carrying Delilah.

"Jake, put her down!" Cassie scolded, but there was a smile on her face.

"I'm starving, and if nobody feeds me, I'm eating my kids." Jake declared, tipping Liley upside down. She shrieked again, laughing.

"Dad! Dad!" She called, clinging onto his broad shoulders.

"Come on Zack." Cassie giggled sweetly. "We'll deal with this whole mess later, it's Christmas, and the kids are starving."

"I'm not a kid." Jake pouted.

"You're just a big puppy." Cassie smiled, squishing Delilah between the two of them as she kissed Jake.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Delilah yelled, finally disappearing and reappearing next to me.

"Hey kiddo." I said, brushing my hand over her long red hair.

"Merry Christmas!" She said, holding out her arms for a hug. And I obliged readily as the rest of my family filed in.


	94. Chapter 92: The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 92: The Beginning of the End**

**(Tyler)**

I was nervous. I kept checking my reflection in the mirror. I'd made my mother cut my hair, but that didn't stop me from anxiously patting it. I tugged on my coat, more of a lightweight hooded sweatshirt, but I didn't really own a coat anymore.

"You're such a girl." Dawn teased as I checked out my reflection in the hallway mirror once more.

"Well, you always wanted a sister." I muttered darkly. She giggled, elegantly sliding down the stair railing, landing on her feet at the end. I wasn't too impressed, it was something we'd practiced often growing up.

"So, where are you taking her?" Dawn asked excitably.

"No." I said irritably. "I am not telling you Dawn, or you'll be pulling your hocus pocus to go watch us."

"I could just follow you." She sniffed airily. "Y'know, I'm special."

"That's one word for it." I answered. "And we both know you're not allowed out of your own head without Emma. She told you so, dad told you to listen to her."

She frowned, kicking the bottom step with her foot. "Will you bring her to dinner? I want to meet her."

"Maybe, eventually." I said hopefully.

"What time do you have to pick her up?"

"Like fifteen minutes, I don't want to show up too early."

"Because you'll look as desperate as you are?" Dawn teased.

"Keep it up kid." I dared her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Dawn and I both jumped. She looked at me accusingly. "You could have told me a car pulled up." She griped.

"A car didn't pull up. I didn't even hear anyone walking." I muttered, cautiously approaching the door. Dawn stayed at the foot of the stairs, watching my back anxiously.

I turned the handle, but before I'd even cracked the door open, I smelled roses. It made my stomach clench with recognition. I quickly fumbled the door open to find Ruby standing there, her eyes on the icicles hanging off the front porch. She turned to me calmly.

"I'm early." She stated.

"I…uh, yes, you are. Also, I was supposed to pick you up. How did you even know where I lived?"

She smiled mysteriously, tilting her head to the side and batting her eyelashes in a way that made me forget my own name. "I like to do my homework. Can I come in?" She asked pointedly.

"I don't see why not." I said, stepping back. Ruby slipped into the house after me, looking around curiously. She paused to look at the photos on the wall. Dawn was staring at her. I coughed and Dawn started, turning to me, looking confused. I simply shrugged.

"Hello." Ruby finally said, turning to Dawn. "I was waiting for him to introduce us, but he seems to have forgotten. I'm Ruby."

"Oh, hi." Dawn blushed. "Nice to meet you. I'm Dawn Call."

"You're his sister? That's impossible, you obviously got all the good genes." She said sweetly, lightly. "How old are you? Sixteen?" She asked.

"I'm thirteen." Dawn responded, obviously thrilled, smiling widely. "I like your scarf." She admired.

"Do you want it?" Ruby asked, unwrapping the silk paisley scarf from her neck.

"Are you serious?" Dawn asked, grinning as Ruby gently placed the scarf over Dawn's shoulders.

"I have about half a dozen." Ruby admitted.

"Thank you." Dawn said quietly, more sincerely than I'd ever heard her say anything. Ruby smiled gently for a moment, before turning to me tilting her head. Her eyes were absolutely stunning, the color of fresh soft lilacs. Her lips curled up a bit.

"Are you going to keep staring at me, or are we going out?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah sure." I said, grabbing my keys off the table. I felt knocked off balance. And suddenly, it occurred to me that was exactly what she wanted. I'd disarmed her Christmas Eve with the present. She was doing the same thing. I should have been annoyed, irritated at being played like an instrument. Instead, I was just plain impressed. I managed to stumble out the door with her following me gracefully. It was easier to keep my head outside, where her sweet scent wasn't completely overpowering.

"I know what you're up to." I accused.

"I just thought I'd spare you the ordeal of having to pick me up with my overprotective friend watching your every move." She said innocently.

"Uh huh." I said, approaching my truck's passenger side and opening the door. She paused, examining me for a quick moment.

"Opening doors?" She asked, bemused.

"I'm a true gentleman." I said with a mock bow. She slipped into the truck and I closed the door behind her. Dawn was watching from the living room window. I turned and gave her a bit of a wink before I slid into the driver's seat and started the engine.

She hadn't managed to sit still in the few seconds she'd been in the car, instead opening the glove box and going through its contents.

"You're awfully nosy." I mused.

"Afraid of what I'm going to find? Do you keep your porn stashed in here?" She asked belligerently.

"Do I look like I need to watch porn?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"Cocky." She accused.

"Keep acting like you don't like it." I dared. Her rose scent was going to my head in the small space. I was almost glad when she rolled the window down.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"I like to feel the wind in my hair." She spoke a little louder over the winter wind whistling past. She obviously hadn't quite figured out she didn't have to. "Are you?"

"Nah." I said quickly. "I run a bit hotter than normal."

"Really?" She asked curiously, leaning forward. "Is it cause you turn into a big hairy beast?"

"I guess that's politically incorrect way of saying it." I admitted. "Wanna feel?" I asked with a bit of a laugh. I didn't expect her to actually move in closer, I felt a piece of her hair brush against my shoulder as she placed her hand gently on my neck.

I felt something, although I'm not sure I could put it into words. It was like a firework went off in my stomach, I jerked the wheel slightly and she snatched her hand away as quickly as if she'd been burned. My heart thudded unevenly in my chest. I looked over, just in time to see a glimpse of something unguarded on her face. Surprise, maybe even a flash of heated desire. But just as quickly, it was gone, and she was simply looking out the window as if though nothing ever happened. I wished, for the first time ever, I had the ability to read someone's mind.

She didn't make conversation the rest of the way, and I'd lost my cool collected demeanor, so I couldn't think of anything to say. We drove for a good hour, climbing slowly up the mountains. I finally pulled into a partially snow covered parking lot. "This?" Ruby asked, looking around.

"I love it up here. Come on." I said, smiling. I jumped out of the cab, digging around in the bed of the trunk and grabbing two boxes. She slowly, cautiously got out of the truck, slipping around to the back to stand next to me. I hopped up onto the edge, patting the area beside me. "Hop up."

"What are we doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Ice skating." I said simply, pointing to the lake, almost hidden by the snow, ringed by trees. "My friends and I come up here all the time in the winter."

She hesitated, looking at the lake, back at me, then at the two pairs of skates in the boxes. "How'd you know my shoe size?"

"I didn't. Eva found out, and said these should fit you. I think they belong to her." I replied easily.

"Okay." She said, putting her hands out in a gesture of surrender. "This is going to sound ridiculous, but I honestly don't know how to ice skate."

"You're kidding." I said, grinning. "You never learned how to ice skate?"

"I…it just wasn't something I ever needed to know how to do." She replied hotly.

"I'll teach you, come here and put these on." She still hesitated. I rolled my eyes. "You're a witch, aren't you?"

She didn't bother climbing up, she was too elegant, she simply did that weird teleporting thing my witch friends were prone to doing, instantly appearing next to me and strapping on her skates rather nervously. I waited patiently while she finished, jumping off the truck bed, holding out my hand and helping her off. She was still graceful, even hobbling through the snow in skates. When we got to the ice, I stopped.

"Hold on, let me test it." I said, leaving her on the edge of the ice, launching myself out to the center of the lake. When I was younger, I'd loved ice skating, loved how fast I could go. Now, it wasn't anything special, I could phase and run this fast to Canada, if not faster. I skated around the center of the ice. It felt secure. I turned to look back at the shore.

She hadn't waited. I rolled my eyes in exasperation as she slowly crept out onto the ice, shaky as a baby bird, but fiercely determined. I quickly flew back to her.

"I thought I said to wait." I pointed out, taking her hands to steady her.

"Well, you might as well learn now that I'm horribly impatient." She admitted. "Besides, it doesn't look that hard."

"Of course." I smiled. "Here, lean forward. Put your arms out. It's all about balance."

"What if I fall?"

"Don't land on your pretty little head." I teased. "But I won't let you fall."

"Is that what happened to you?" She asked slyly. "Too many falls when you were a kid?"

"You're cruel." I sighed, pulling her in close. "Can I get a kiss to soothe my ego?" I asked cheekily. She rolled her eyes, pulling her hands out of mine and shoving me backwards. It didn't do much to me, I simply floated back a foot, but she lost her precarious balance and I had to rush forward again to keep her from falling.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She replied tersely.

"C'mon, let's teach you how to do this." I smiled at her again, and for the first time, she returned the smile.

**(Ruby) **

I was a quick learner. Soon, I was spinning around the ice on my own. The only issue I had was stopping, but I'd discovered that running into Tyler was just as good as stopping on my own. I never seemed to hurt him or knock the wind out of him, no matter how fast I was going. He'd just laugh, wrapping his arms around me, lingering just a bit, before setting me on my way again.

I was having more fun than I'd had in awhile. Chicago was a blur in this life of drugs, booze, and neon lights. The summer Nathan found me, my eighteenth birthday in July, had consisted of Nathan's constant attempts to distract me from the craving for heroin which overshadowed everything. And then we ended up in this jolly mess.

I made him tell me stories. I learned that in the summer, Zack and Stella rented a cabin not too far away, in the woods, and they'd come up here with Eva and Tyler, Echo and somebody named Daniel. They'd fish, hike, swim. It sounded idyllic. He told me about how Eva couldn't bring herself to fish. And how Echo would spend all day in the water.

"What about you? Any favorite childhood stories?" He asked.

"Which childhood?" I teased lightly.

"Your favorite one." He rolled his eyes, easily reaching over and taking my hand. I could feel the heat from his palm.

"The first time I ever got to see the world." I said without thinking.

"What?" He asked, amused.

"A long, long time ago. When I was first born…Jezebel, you probably don't know who that is, but she took me to Delphi. Nathan helped raise me there, we lived in the Temple of Apollo, up in the mountains. People came to visit, to ask questions of Jezebel, but I was never allowed outside the walls. I didn't leave the temple until I was sixteenth."

"Why weren't you allowed to leave?" He asked, bewildered.

"I was always told it was too dangerous, too dangerous. So I would climb up on the courtyard walls late at night, and I would look over the mountain slopes at the town below us. And one day…when I was sixteen…I was just tired of looking. So I walked out the archway, they didn't even keep it locked, the guard was busy banging a serving girl. Oh my god, everyone was furious with me. I can still remember the breeze, like it was singing my name and the path under my feet, smooth and worn. It was a wonderful day. After that, no walls could hold me. I had to be free."

I could feel myself smiling, beaming, at the thought of that glorious first taste of life. Knowing how huge the world was, knowing that I had a home to go back to, eventually. "They called me the caged bird of Delphi before that. But I was never a caged bird again."

I looked up at Tyler. His eyes were burning with desire, I knew the look. But what I didn't expect was the answering warmth spreading through my own belly. I wanted. I wanted him, purely just to want him. He was handsome, he was funny, he was sweet. He was absolutely no match for me. "Tyler, I shouldn't have came out with you." I said suddenly.

"Why?" He asked, stopping, pulling me a bit closer.

"Boys like you fall for me hard. I'm going to ruin you." I predicted.

"I don't care, Ruby, I want you. All of you, good and bad." It wasn't flowery love poetry. It wasn't the sweetest thing a boy had ever said to me. It wasn't a promise of a dream life, it wasn't comparing my beauty to the moon and stars. But somehow, it made me flutter. It was gritty, it was real. I felt the same spark I'd felt in the car as I leaned closer.

That was when all hell broke loose. There was a slight pop, a vibration. I pulled back and he let out a muffled curse, looking to the side. Echo Black was standing at the edge of the ice. "Tyler! TYLER!" She yelled. There was something wrong. Tyler's grip on me tightened and I looked around, trying to find some hidden threat. He started skating toward her, pulling me along, but with another pop, Echo was in front of us, her hair disheveled, eyes panicked.

"Coco, what is it?" Tyler asked, calmly, but there was a hint of strain in his voice.

"It's Andrea Stanley." Echo's voice was still too loud, despite being right in front of us.

"Who's she?" I asked, looking up.

"I took her to prom, she's a local. What is wrong with her?" He asked, now a bit annoyed.

"Collin found her body in your backyard." Echo said with a sob breaking her body. Tyler dropped my hand.

"I'll take your car back." Echo said quickly. "Can…can you take him back?" Echo asked, turning her eyes to me.

"I can, but you shouldn't be driving alone." I insisted. Something was pulling at me, warning that this slip of a girl was in danger. She smiled ruefully.

"Tyler would never let me drive his car." She said, blinking back across the ice and to the car. She put a hand on it, and then she was gone with the same pop and vibration. My mouth fell open a bit. I couldn't believe she could take the whole truck, all by herself.

"Tyler…" I said softly. His skin looked slightly chalky.

"I have to go home." He said. I took his hand again, and blinked right to his front porch. We were still wearing our ice skates, he reached down and yanked his off in seconds, but I was having trouble with the laces. Echo raced up the steps, Tyler's truck poised perfectly in the driveway, our shoes in her hands.

"Sorry, sorry." She said, tossing our shoes on the ground.

"These laces are stuck." I mumbled. Echo gave me a shy, sweet smile, her quick practiced fingers untangling them. Tyler didn't even bother to put on his shoes, ducking around the side of the house as the sun set. I pulled my boots on, Echo was waiting patiently for me.

"You don't have to wait." I said stubbornly as I stood.

"I'm going to be honest." She said softly. "I don't want to walk back there alone. I've never seen…" She got paler, looking away. The poor sheltered kid had never seen murder.

We trudged through the snow, around the house. I didn't see anything, but I sensed the people. Echo kept walking with a sense of purpose, till we passed through some sort of invisible barrier that marked the edge of Nathan's illusions. And the scene appeared. A cluster of people arranged in a circle around something on the ground.

"Where's Dawn?" Tyler's ragged voice asked. "She was here, where is she?"

"Tyler, Tyler, listen to me." Cassie's husband had his hands on Tyler's shoulders, stopping him from moving. "Dawn came over to my house to visit Delilah right after you left. She wasn't here. And your parents are on their way back. Collin only swung by here on habit."

"His little sister is okay?" I asked the girl next to me. Echo nodded.

"She's been playing dress up with my little sister all day. They're both still at my house." She answered. I took a cautious step forward, but suddenly someone grabbed my arm. I whipped around, staring at Nathan.

"Thank god." Nate whispered, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Nathan, get off." I pushed him away. "What in the world is wrong with you?"

"Stay right here, okay?" He said seriously. "Don't move, just stay right here."

"Nathan, stop it." I bit my lip. Echo suddenly disappeared. "You're acting like I've never seen a poor dead girl." I whispered harshly.

"Please, just listen to me. Stay here." He said sternly.

"I'm not a little girl anymore." I said immediately, stomping off toward the group. I passed Eva wiping her eyes and huddling in her coat to the side.

"She's been missing since Christmas Eve. Her mom sent her to go get milk before the stores all closed, she never came back." Somebody said.

"This will kill Jess." Cassie mused solemnly. I stepped beside her, pushing through the crowd. The first thing I saw was her face, drained of all color, but she'd been pretty once. She had dark wavy hair like mine, and her brown eyes stared glassily at the sky. I wondered what the last thing she ever saw was. There was a trickle of blood from her mouth running down her pale skin.

I let my eyes wonder down, she was wearing a sweater, something cozy. But it was yanked up so her stomach was showing. There was a bright red bow taped to her skin, like she was some bizarre Christmas present. Then I saw the writing underneath that, in what looked like black marker. I stumbled back like I'd been punched in the gut, staring at the writing. In jagged script were the words "To Kelsey."

"Oh my god." I mumbled. My knees instantly felt weak.

"What's wrong with you?" Cassie asked to my side, grabbing my elbow. Nathan was behind me, grabbing my waist to keep me upright.

All the blood was rushing to my brain, I couldn't hear anything except my heartbeat drumming rapidly. "That's my name." I said. "That's my name." I repeated.


	95. Chapter 93: Coletta

**Chapter 93: Coletta**

**(Lettie)**

_"I swear to the ever loving savior I cannot for the life of me see what any of those women see in either of you!" I was stamping down the cobblestone streets. My boots clicked on the slick stones._

_ "Oh, now, Colette, darling." Said the man on my right, slighting his arm into mine. "You know you love us." _

_ I stopped, yanking my arm out of his and turning to face both men, nay, boys. They were both tall, with brown hair, and glittering purple eyes, but the one on the left, the one who even now still tried to wrap his arm around my waist, was leaner, and even though he was drunker than a fool, there was still a clever gleam in his eyes. The one on the right, guffawing loudly, was thicker, more muscular, with a merry grin. _

_ "Now, stop it Atham! You'll make me look like one of your whores!" I stomped my foot, irritated._

_ "They're lovely little wenches." He said slyly. "Don't be so hard on them." _

_ "And why shouldn't I?" I asked. "Leo, Atham, tell me why in the good lord's name, I shouldn't leave you both here in the gutter? This is the second night this week I've been dragged from my dear bed by a message from the tavern saying you're much too drunk to return to your own homes. I wish they would just let you sleep in the straw with the rest of the swine."_

_ "You'd never leave us in the gutter." Leo said sweetly. "You like us too much." _

_ I rolled my eyes, just then, three figures appeared out of thin air behind the boys. I smiled in recognition, their violet eyes widened as they lit on me._

_ "Oy! Help me with these rascals!" I shouted happily, waving to the two of them. Atham and Leo turned, smiling in greeting. There was a moment of silent apprehension as three pairs of purple eyes bored into me. Then the three looked at each other and joined hands._

_ "What…" Leo started, but there was already a tiny spark, and from that spark came a string of white hot fire. Atham swore._

_ "Get down!" I yelled, rolling to the side the fire cut a clean swath right where my head had been. Leo and Atham fell on the cobblestones, I threw my arms out, at the same time Atham did, and the figures scattered, falling, their hands unclasping. I could feel the blood on palms from where I'd scraped them._

_ "Coletta!" Leo yelled. He stumbled to his feet, coming back for me. But with a quick flick of her wrist one of the figures sent him into a brick wall._

_ Hide. I thought, we need to hide._

_ "Merda!" One of the men yelled as my powers kicked into gear, hiding us. I stood, shaking, as they started poking around. Atham looked at me, slightly edging out of one of the traitor's way. We could stand and fight, but I took one look at Leo. He was unconscious. I went to him, as quietly and painstakingly slowly as I could. Atham was at my side._

_ "We fight." He whispered into my ear._

_ "No." I said, grasping onto his sleeve. "We run." _

I woke up with my heart pounding in my chest. I reached behind my ear, to the slightly sore spot, with the faint mark like a bruise behind it. The mark that, in the right light, sort of looked like three stars. It'd been there for months, and I hadn't been able to explain it. I was beginning to think that I had a brain tumor. I disentangled myself from the sheets, sitting up. I groped blindly along the wall in the dark, opening my door. I reached the hallway and flicked on the lights. Instinctually, I opened the door to Belle's room as I passed it, peeking in. A shaft of light fell across the empty bed.

My heart stuttered. I turned, taking off down the hall, stumbling down the steps, catching myself on the railing. "Belle!" I yelled. "Belle!"

There was a light on in the living room, the faint glow of our TV. I walked in the room, seeing the back of Belle's head peeking over the couch as she stared at the screen.

"Andrea Stanley, 19 years old, is still missing two days after she disappeared from the small town of Forks, Washington on Christmas Eve…" The announcer's voice said on the late night news.

"Belle, what are you doing?" I asked, coming around the side of the couch. The channel changed, to the weather channel.

"The worst snow storm Seattle has seen since the early 1900s, we're calling for about three feet of snow…" I was watching Belle as the channel changed again, she still hadn't acknowledged me. Her eyes were wide open, but they were glassy, unfocused even on the TV. Was she sleep walking? What was the rule about sleep walkers?

"Ten confirmed homicides, multiple disappearances today, the police force is stretched thin…" The other news anchor began, the channel changed again. But Belle didn't touch the remote, it was laying on the coffee table in front of her. I stared at it uncomprehendingly. Belle had started to murmur something. I leaned in closer, searching for the hushed words.

"Now your children are standing and pouring sweat. They shiver with dread. The black blood drips from the highest rooftops. They have seen evil."

"Belle…" I said softly, my hand was shaking.

"There is nowhere to hide. The darkest days are coming. She shall drown out all the light in the world, and there will be nowhere to hide." Belle continued. I grasped her shoulder. Finally her eyes turned to me. She sagged back, the TV stopped flipping through the channels. She seemed to actually see me.

"What…what was that?" I asked, hoping she'd say it was a practical joke, that she'd laugh and poke fun at me. But there was a feeling of dread in my stomach.

"Oh Lettie…" Tears came to Belle's eyes. "It's not safe here anymore. You can't hide me anymore."

She reached out, grabbing my hands, the sobs shaking her body. "Belle, Belle, hushed. You were just dreaming, just sleepwalking, it's nothing. Just a nightmare." I don't know who I was trying to convince, me or her. But she shook her head.

"No! No Coletta!" She said, her voice breaking. I froze.

"What did you just call me?" I asked. She shook her head, curling up, bringing her knees to her chest. "Belle, little sister…"

"We have to get out of Seattle, Lettie. We have to leave now." She said, she sounded so sure. "Before it is too late…we have to go."

"Don't be silly, Belle." I said lightly. "Let's go back to bed."

There was a knock at the door. We both jumped. "Who could that be?" I asked. "It's like, three am."

"Don't!" Belle pleaded, grabbing my arm childishly. "Don't open the door, Lettie. Don't open the door."

"It's okay." I soothed, pulling away from her.

"The darkness is too strong, Lettie!" She yelled after me. "They can see us now, light in the middle of a black hole, you can't hide us!"

"Now shush." I said, as calmly as I could, turning back to the hallway, heading to the door. I looked out the peep hole, shrieking as a bright red eye looked back at me. I jumped away from the door, which probably saved my life, because the door burst open, the wood shattering, flying across the room. I heard Belle screaming, saw her in the doorway to the living room as I shielded my head. I looked up, dazed, confused, trembling, at the man in the doorway. He was pale, with bright red eyes, shining white teeth, and blonde hair. He would have been handsome, if not for the eyes.

_Fire._ A voice in my head whispered, but I couldn't move. Instantly, the man was on top of me, pulling my head to the side, jerking my hair, smelling my neck. "You're the best smelling thing in this city lately." He crooned.

"Stop it!" Belle yelled. I struggled as hard as I could, but I couldn't move him. I felt something cool pressing against my neck. And then, the weight was gone. There was a violent crash and somebody jerked me upright.

"Get upstairs." A terse voice demanded. Belle was at my side. I looked up, and saw Christian, Echo's boyfriend, his golden eyes gleaming. "Go, now!"

The man who'd forced his way in was suddenly behind Christian, and there was a sound like metal twisting as Christian turned to face him. I grabbed Belle, dragging her half limp body up the stairs. There was a mantra repeating itself in my mind. I had to protect her. I had to protect her. I had to protect my little sister.

"Get in the bathroom, lock the door." I ordered, shoving her inside.

"Lettie, wait!" Belle yelled.

"Do it!" I ordered with surprising authority. I slammed the door, heard her on the other side fumbling with the locks. I could hear things breaking downstairs, more metallic screeching noises. I cautiously made my way back to the stairs. My phone was laying downstairs on the kitchen counter. If I could get to it, I could call the cops.

_What are the cops going to do Lettie? _A snide voice in my head asked.

I knelt at the edge of the stairs, peering down. I could see a large chunk of white laying down there. It looked like a piece of marble. I heard another voice, a woman's high pitched, speaking too fast for me to hear the words. Then something rolled from the other room, stopping right at the foot of the staircase. It rolled, so two unblinking red eyes were staring right at me. It was followed by a little pixie of a woman, who stopped and stared up at me, sighing. I backed away.

"Nicolette." The woman spoke softly, kindly, with a smile. "It's okay."

"Don't come near me." I threatened.

"Alice, stop." Christian said quickly, coming into view, stepping in front of the head. "Lettie, listen to me, do you trust me?"

"You just…you just…he's dead." I muttered in disbelief.

"He was trying to kill you." Christian said smoothly. "We're lucky we got here in time."

"What is he?" I asked, pointing to the head, it wasn't bleeding. There should have been blood everywhere.

"I'll get Jasper." Alice said calmly, picking up the head like it was no big deal and carrying it away.

"We'll explain, everything. I promise. But we can't, not right now. We need to get you and your sister out of Seattle." He walked up the steps slowly, hands outstretched. "Your sister was right. It's not safe here anymore. You know she's right, Lettie. Can't you feel it? Everything has changed."

It had felt darker lately, like the sun struggled to come out every morning. "Where's Echo and Eva?" I asked. "I called, I texted, I knocked at their door. No answer."

"They had to leave. They're back home. That's where we'd like to send you. To La Push." He explained. "They'll tell you everything there." I noticed a flash of pain on his face when I said Echo's name. "You'll be safe there. Belle will be safe there." He promised.

Another man appeared, tall, with blonde hair and golden eyes like Christian's. Suddenly, I felt calmer. "Why? Why did he come here?" I asked, although I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open now.

"Because Belle is special." Christian said softly. "And that's why we've been watching out for you. Go upstairs, pack some things, and get your sister."

I nodded mutely, my mind churning. I turned, walking back to the bathroom. "Belle…" I called. There was a second's hesitation, before the locks began to click and Belle opened the door. She was shaking. I reached out, pulled her into a tight hug. "It's okay baby…" I said, rubbing a circle into her back. "Pack some things, we're leaving Seattle, just like you wanted."

"Where are we going?" She asked, biting her lip.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I'll keep you safe, promise." I said softly, running my fingers though her tight curls.

Less than twenty minutes later, we a couple bags each packed. Just as we came downstairs, four more people opened my front door. They all looked like supermodels, and they all turned to me curiously.

"Yo, Edward!" One of the boys in my kitchen yelled. "You missed all the action!"

"You must be Nicolette and Belle." One of the women stepped forward. "My name is Bella, this is my husband, Edward, and this is Carlisle and Esme."

"Nice to meet you." Belle was the one who spoke, because suddenly I was struck by the inexplicable urge to laugh at how ridiculous this was. There were still broken things all over my house, I could smell smoke from the kitchen, and these gorgeous people were everywhere.

"I'm Echo's aunt." Bella offered.

"That's impossible, you're like, twenty." I pointed out immediately.

"It's a long story." Bella conceded.

"I can't hear either of them." Edward said softly. I barely caught it. Bella turned to look at him, then back at me, eying me from head to toe.

"Did Chris tell you where you're going?"

"Somewhere called La Push?" I questioned, looking down at my feet.

"I called Echo's mother, she's making room for you." Bella said. "I'm going to take you there, are you ready?" She asked sweetly.

"I guess." I said, gently stroking Belle's hair.

"I'm coming too." The girl named Alice said, popping up again. "I'll help carry your things." She offered happily, grabbing the suitcases out of Belle's hands and dragging them out the door.

"Alright. I'll see you soon Edward." Bella promised, smiling softly. Edward looked like he didn't quite want her to walk out the door, but she did, and I followed her. Alice was chatting happily to Belle, loading things into the trunk. Bella took my suitcases and gently place them in next to Belle's. "Would you like to sit up front with me? I'll try and answer any questions you have. It's going to be a bit of a drive."

"Yes Please." I said quickly, sliding into the passenger seat. My adrenaline was racing.

"You're not normal." I accused. "None of you are."

Belle didn't hear me, she was busy listening to the other woman. "No, we're not." Bella admitted. "What do you think we are."

The word sprang to my head without me thinking. "Vampire." I said immediately. Bella sighed.

"Yep, you're one of them." She said.

"One of who?" I demanded.

"If I'm a vampire, you're a witch." She said softly, her eyes on the road, peeling down the streets. She was going way too fast.

"You have dreams, don't you? Of purple eyed people you don't know? You have some sort of strange mark on your body, looks faint, like a bruise. It's either behind your ear, or it's on your wrist." I touched my ear without thinking. She sighed.

"I used to be a witch." She admitted. "I traded one supernatural horror show for the other out of love."

"Vampires drink blood." I pointed out.

"Not always human blood. Usually, but not always." She said softly. "I've never tasted human blood."

"So, Echo, Eva…?" I asked.

"Eva's full blooded witch. Echo's half werewolf."

"I don't believe you." I challenged.

"Yes you do, it's easy for you to believe, because you've most likely lived this nightmare before. That's what the dreams are, they're your memories." I had to admit she was right. She put her cold hand sympathetically over mine. I drew back instantly. She looked at me.

"Why is Belle special then?" I whispered.

"She's a goddess." Bella answered seriously. "And, unfortunately, you've got the mother of all evil lurking in Seattle. If she got one hint that you were here… and with that vampire showing up on your door, it was only a matter of time."

I was trying not to believe her. I looked back in the rearview mirror at Belle, who was looking at something Alice had handed her. But I remembered her sitting on the couch and I felt a lump in my throat.

"Why can't I do anything cool then?" I asked. "Why couldn't I stop him?"

"You have to choose whether or not to follow this life. It's hard. You could just forget it and grow old. I choose this to save people I loved. I've never regretted it, but sometimes, I wander what it would be like to be normal. But don't make that choice yet, Nicolette. Let's get you to La Push first." She said, smiling over and me. I nodded, determined, looking out the window, at the snow whirling past.


	96. Chapter 94: Goddesses

**Chapter 94: Goddesses**

**(Cassie)**

Andrea Stanley was the same age as Echo. That's the only thought that kept running through my head. She was eighteen, just like my baby. Eighteen. She should have lifted for seventy more years. She should have died old, in her bed, surrounded by her children and grandchildren. She should have lived. She died, for no reason, except close proximity to us. And I wasn't foolish enough to think for a moment that her death was random. Tyler had taken her to prom. Tyler imprinted on Ruby. Ruby's name, her real name, was scrawled across her torso, like a macabre Christmas present. She was dumped in Tyler's backyard. The only small, saving grace, was that Dawn wasn't there. Dawn wouldn't see this. She wouldn't have nightmares of glassy dead eyes staring up at her from the place she played as a little girl. I would, but I was used to it.

"Her name is Kelsey. She's been in our house all along." Stella murmured. "She's the key, isn't that what Sarah said? A girl named Kelsey and my book. There's a part of my book…I can't read it. It's in a language I don't know. Do you think she…?" Stella asked. I was barely focusing, watching as my husband and Paul gently picked up the girl who'd played with my children at the beach in the summer. They were going to bury her, with the honor they could. It was too risky to try and make sure her body made it back to her mom. She was eighteen.

"Cassie, focus." Zack said softly. "It's over. There's nothing you can do for her."

"She shouldn't have died." I said as I turned away, turning to look at Nathan and Ruby huddled a distance away. Nathan was stroking her hair as she leaned against his chest. She looked a little less like the witch I knew, and more like a girl that wouldn't have looked out of place next to my kids.

"Ruby." I called out. Her head popped up, and I saw her pull herself together, set herself in stone, hunching her shoulders defensively. Was she ready for another fight? Was she bracing herself for me to blame her? I knew I didn't need to. It wasn't her fault, but she would feel guilty about it forever. She'd never forget Andrea Stanley's name. She'd never forgotten everyone else's.

I stepped closer hesitantly. Nathan's hands were on her shoulders. "I'm so sorry." I said immediately.

"For what?" She asked sharply, her eyes narrowing.

"Everything." I said softly. "I never realized, he did it all to torture you, didn't he? All your students, marrying me…"

"He hurt you more." She said pulling away, turning to walk away, differing to me. My suffering, my pain.

"Physically, maybe." I protested, following her. "But everything he's done…it's been torture for you."

"It didn't bother me." She said sternly.

"Stop pretending." I pleaded. "He killed all your students to get back at you, he did this to her, because he knew you'd hurt the most." I gestured back where Andrea had been laying.

I saw her break. I saw the façade shudder, I saw it collapse. For the first time, I saw the pain twisting her delicate features. I saw her hands shake. I saw tears. "I tried to save you. That's all I wanted to do. I knew. I knew what would happen. I knew he'd do worse to you, you just never _listened_. I couldn't make you understand. I should have killed him that night is San Francisco, but I wanted you to face him. I wanted you to know, for certain, what a monster he was, what you'd done to yourself. I wanted you to see."

"I can see now, Ruby." I said softly. "When I was a little girl, he came to the playground. You save me then."

"No I didn't." She said firmly. "I couldn't do anything. I went to Esther. I begged her. She wouldn't do anything about it. I was about to take matters into my own hands, but she…she said that I would burn for it. And I couldn't leave Nathan all by himself. Your mother…" She stumbled to a halt. "Maddy showed up to my apartment shaking and covered in blood. It was everywhere, and she was sick to her stomach. She said you were all going to leave, that she was going to tell your dad everything, and you were all going to France and nobody would ever find you. She asked me to go with you. I should have."

"You didn't, and when she walked out of your apartment, she died." I finished. "She never made it back home."

"She was angry at me, and she probably wanted to walk to clear her head. I don't know what happened to her out there, but she never made it home. Nate and I found her. Your dad blamed it on us, said it was probably by drug connections that killed her. I didn't see what use it was correcting him. It was my fault, she was braver than I was." Her head finally sagged, like she was exhausted. "Your mom sacrificed her life to save you."

"My kids are in trouble." I said simply. "I need your help."

"What can I do?" She asked suspiciously. I motioned for Stella to come over.

"In Stella's book, there's a page we can't read. A language we don't know. Do you…?" I asked.

"I'll try." She resigned herself. "I'll try, but what will that do?"

"I'm not quite sure myself." I admitted.

**(Delilah)**

Dawn's parents arrived at the same time as Echo and Blaze. "Mom! Daddy!" Dawn yelled when they came into the house, jumping up from couch. My puppy began to bark and I stood and followed her.

"Oh Dawnie…I shouldn't have left you alone." Lucy said, pulling Dawn into a tight hug. "Baby I won't do it again."

"I'm fine, mom, I wasn't even there." Dawn protested, but she didn't pull away. She was scared.

"Will you three be fine here? Your parents should be back soon…" Embry said nervously, he was playing with Dawn's hair.

"We'll be okay." Blaze promised. Embry nodded. The three of them ushered out the door, and then they were gone.

"It's really snowing." Blaze said as he shut the door behind them.

"I'm absolutely exhausted." Echo admitted.

"Me too." I said softly. "But I don't know if I can sleep."

There was a moment of silence as Blaze and Echo weighed the same thing in their minds. "How about we push our beds together, Liley, and Blaze can bring in his mattress, we'll share a room, and watch movies."

"Yeah." I said, relieved. "I'd like that."

Echo and I brushed our teeth while Blaze moved the furniture around. By the time we were finished, Blaze had flopped down on his mattress on the ground. Echo and I gingerly stepped over him, collapsing on our beds. She stroked my hair as I focused on the screen, playing some sort of cartoon Disney movie.

"Are we going to die?" I asked softly.

"Don't be ridiculous Liley." Echo said quickly, wrapping an arm protectively around me. "We'd never let anything happen to you."

"If something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to handle it." I said, burying my face in my pillow so she couldn't see the tears in my eyes. "I would know. It would hurt just like dying." I was sure of that. In this room, I could feel them, so alive and vivid. Cutting one of my siblings out of my life would be like cutting off my arm or leg.

"We'll be okay, Liley." Blaze said simply. "Go to sleep."

I tried, I did. Long after Blaze started snoring. Echo had been humming, but eventually her own voice stopped and I could hear the rattle of sleep in her breath. I was still wide awake when mom cracked open the door of our room to check on us, and left it open so a slice of light fell across the dark room. I was awake when the movie ended, I was awake when the phone rang. I could hear my mom talking in low, urgent tones. I slipped out from under the covers, tiptoeing around Blaze and slipping out the open door. I could hear mom going down the steps. I followed her, down the staircase, into the kitchen where she hung up her phone and put it on the counter.

"Mom?" I called.

"Liley, baby, what are you doing awake?" She said, trying to smooth the worried lines on her forehead. For the first time ever, the thought crossed my mind that mom looked old, and tired.

"I can't sleep. Who was that? Where is dad?" I asked.

"That was Bells." She said, looking at the phone. "Your dad's out patrolling."

"Isn't it dangerous?" I asked, biting my lip. A ghost of a smile flickered to her lips.

"No, I think he's okay, I wouldn't have let him go if I didn't think so. But he needed to run off some of his anger before he could begin to think again." She said softly. "We're going to have company, baby. Since you can't sleep, you might as well help me get ready."

"Who's coming? Aunt Bella is staying the night?" I asked hopefully. Although, of course, we didn't need to get ready for Bella to come, it wasn't like she needed to sleep.

"No, Alice and Bella are bringing the girls that lived next to Echo here. Nicolette and Belle, remember, you heard about them." She prodded gently. I nodded. "They can sleep in the living room tonight, I guess, we'll figure out something a little nicer tomorrow. Go get the extra blankets out of the linen closet upstairs, I'll pull out the sofa."

I blinked upstairs, pulling heavy quilts out of the closet, pillows toppled over onto the floor. I picked them up, pulled out the sheets. I blinked back downstairs, just as my mom had finished pulling out the couch. I helped her fit the sheets over the mattress.

"Mom…" I said softly. "What's going to happen to us?"

"Nothing." She said resolutely.

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore." I pleaded. "I want to know the truth."

She looked at me. It wasn't the kind of glance I was used to, when mom looked at me, it was either a quick once over, or maybe a long loving, tender look like she was kissing my cheeks. When she looked at me this time, it was like she was searching for something, or trying to see through me. And then her shoulders sagged and she let out a long sigh.

"Honestly, baby, I don't know. But we'll make it through. We always make it through." She promised.

"I want to learn how to fight." I said slowly, taking a step forward.

"There isn't any need for you to learn that, Liley. You won't fight." She said pointedly.

"Yes I will." I was absolutely certain of the words that were coming out of my mouth. "I'll be right in the middle of the fight when it starts, mom. I know."

"If." She whispered softly. "If there is a battle."

"There is going to be!" I said loudly.

"Liley, shush." She said simply, running her long elegant fingers through her hair. Those hands were meant to hold paintbrushes tight and my family close. She was struggling.

"I'm tired of being your baby." I said stubbornly. "I asked Ruby to teach me. I think she said yes."

"Think she said yes." Mom echoed back, surprised.

"She told me not to tell you, but you're being ridiculous. You don't want to face the inevitable and you're ignoring me!" I put my hands on my hips, looking at her dead in the eye. She looked back at me, and then she laughed, collapsing into the easy chair. I couldn't help but feel puzzled, there was an edge of hysterics in her laugh. She reached up and brushed her hand over her eyes.

"When you were all little I could keep you safe." She admitted softly. "Back then everything was so simple…nobody had ever broken Echo's heart, Blaze walked around without this huge weight on his shoulders that he's carrying around now... you're the last one that hasn't been hurt by anything yet, Delilah. I just want to keep you that way."

"What if you can't?" I asked.

"I guess I can't." She finally said, her shoulders sagging in defeat. "You couldn't have found a better teacher."

"Really?" I asked, relieved.

"Oh, she's brilliant." My mom stated. "Possibly unbalanced, but brilliant, and a wonderful teacher from all accounts. Zack learned from her. So did Aunt Bella. And…god, probably almost everyone who's been around long enough."

"But not you?" I pointed out.

"No." She admitted graciously, tucking her red hair behind her ear with a smile. "No, I'm a terrible student." She suddenly cocked her head to the side, as if listening to someone calling her name.

"It's Bella. They're coming up the street." She said out loud.

"I can't feel them." I said immediately, reaching with my sixth sense into the dark night, feeling off kilter. "Where are they?"

"In the driveway, apparently." My mother mused, standing and walking to the door. She stepped out onto the snowy front porch, where my father had suddenly appeared, shaking the snow from his hair. I stopped in the doorway, feeling the cool air curl around my arms and legs, watching the four people slide out of the car. There was Bella getting out of the driver's seat, and a lanky, tall girl with short bouncing curls getting out of the passenger seat, turning immediately to the back seat, where Alice was helping a younger girl out into the snow.

My first thought, when I saw Belle, was that her hair seemed to have a mind of its own. It wasn't that windy, but her tight spiral curls were wild, almost like feelers branching into the darkness. But then she looked up, past Alice and Nicolette, past my parents, straight at me. My head swam, the realization hit me. I knew her.

When I'd passed out, during the summer, the night Tyler and Eva had dinner with us and I got my puppy from Billy, I'd seen her.

_She was standing on the street corner, where the lights still changed color, green and yellow and red, but the cars never came. She was smoking her last cigarette. It was always her last cigarette, she laughed. When she smiled, I could see a lost world in her face. Gardens and blood, nightmares and utopias. I was seventeen._

_"Who are you?" I asked when I approached her. She just smiled and flicked the ashes off her cigarette._

_"I wish I knew." She said softly._

Now the rest of the conversation came flooding back.

_"My name is Delilah Black." I said suddenly, tucking my blood red hair behind my ear. "You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous." _

_ "Oh, she won't hurt me." The girl said cheerfully. "I know that, at least." _

_ "Why not?" I asked, shocked, taking a step back. _

_ "My name is Belle." She said, stomping the cigarette out underneath her chunky combat boots. "And I just know things." _

_ "Liley!" Somebody yelled. _

_ "That's my boyfriend." I said quickly, extending my hand. "You should come with us." _

_ "Okay." She said simply, reaching out and taking my hand with a ready, bright smile. _

"Catch her." It was the first words I ever heard out of Belle's mouth. She was still looking right at me, but my vision was sparkling gray at the edges, blurring, the ground was rushing up to meet me. Then there was nothing.

**(Ruby)**

Stella's book was on the floor in front of me, pieces of paper were scattered all over their living room. When I'd first looked at the page, I could feel the excitement crackling in the air. And when I first caught sight of the page, I thought 'Oh, this will be easy.'

I was very, very wrong. The symbols on the paper weren't just one language. It was part Sumerian, part Phoenecian, and a whole score of others. I had to translate syllable by syllable, painstakingly. And then it still didn't make any sense. I checked my translations over and over again. Then I started rearranging things. Nothing helped. I could taste Zack and Stella's disappointment as they wandered off to bed. Nathan tried to help some more, suggesting helpful ways to rearrange things. Nothing worked, it was a code we couldn't crack. The only thing that made sense at all was the note scrawled in the corner in Greek.

_The first oracle was consumed by darkness. The last oracle is consumed in light._

I wondered if it meant Eva. Eventually, even Nate gave up and fell asleep on the couch. That was when I decided to break into a liquor store. Which brought up the other interesting question, could it really be considered breaking in if you didn't actually break anything to get in? And I did put money in the till, enough to cover the three bottles of booze I took and the security cameras I screwed with. Nate would be proud.

I was just starting the third bottle, smoking a cigarette in the middle of Stella's kitchen. My hands were shaking.

"I haven't seen you this drunk in years." A voice said. I choked on the liquor in my throat, looking up, and seeing Mabon's reflection in the glass.

"Shit." I swore. It wasn't really him at all, I knew that. I'd been through this before. Usually after a really bad trip. This was him the way I knew him, his dark hair falling in his eyes, his grin coming easily. Charming, handsome, and still a complete dick.

"Such a lady." He commented snidely. I ignored him, putting the cigarette down and taking another swig straight from the bottle.

"Are you trying to off yourself?" He asked.

"Why her?" I asked softly. "She was a baby."

"Because of you. I could never resist having the last word in an argument."

I felt the burning in my throat, saw my vision blur in the tears as my legs gave out and I dropped to the floor.

"Ruby?" A clear voice cut across the kitchen. Suddenly everything was a bit brighter. I looked up and just managed to make out Stella's gold hair. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I found a liquor store." I mumbled, burying my head in my arms.

"What?" She asked.

"I found a liquor store." I said louder. "I'm drinking it."

"Oh my god." Stella said, I could hear her coming closer, felt her hand on my arm. "C'mon, get up."

I tried to stand, but my legs felt like jello. I collapsed again instantly, waving my arm at Stella. "Go away."

"I cannot in good conscience leave you alone here. I heard you talking to yourself." She admitted.

"Hear what I said?" I asked, my words slurring together.

"No." She said. "I'll get Nathan."

"No." I said, grabbing her arm again. "Don't. Can't see this."

"He's seen worse, I'm sure." She commented. I looked up at her, meeting her pretty purple blue eyes. And the tears burned my throat again.

"Ruby?" She said my name gentler this time, her fingers brushing my hair back. And the ice melted, the dam fell down, and I lowered my head to my knees and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh…" Stella said, dropping to her knees next to me. "Shh…it's not your fault.

"It is. It is." I mumbled into her shirt sleeve as she wrapped me in a stifling hug. "God bless us." I whispered fervently. "God bless us."


	97. Chapter 95: Memoirs

**(AN) Refresher course: Beltane/Cassie, Ostara/Bella, Yaegar/Nathan, Eirawen/Ruby**

**Chapter 95: Memoirs**

**(Echo)**

I woke up, groggy, confused, disoriented. My bed seemed too big, and for one startling, glorious moment I thought I was back in Christian's huge bed. But when I opened my eyes, I saw my room, and Delilah's empty bed pushed next to mine. I sat up, looking around, seeing Blaze spread out on the floor. I threw off the blankets, stepping over him, making my way downstairs. I could smell coffee. I quietly crept down the hallway, down the steps. I paused, confused, in the living room. The couch was pulled out, with blankets and pillows piled high, and a lump in the center of the blankets.

"Liley?" I called quietly, stepping forward. It didn't feel like Liley. I stopped short, completely disoriented, when I realized I couldn't feel anyone else in the house. Not my brother, who I knew was sleeping on the floor upstairs, not the lump in the blankets.

"Echo?" My mom's voice called from the kitchen.

"Mom…" I called back quietly as I could. "Something's wrong. Something is really wrong with me."

I could hear my mom's footsteps, but I felt like I was only seeing with one eye. Everything was off. She poked her head around the corner, she looked awful, like she hadn't slept at all.

"It's not you, Coco." My mom said calmly.

"Where's Liley?" I asked, feeling panic beating through my veins.

"She fainted, she's fine, we got her to wake up eventually, but she's upstairs with your dad in our room. He wanted to watch her, but I think they both fell asleep." She said with a flicker of humor in her eyes.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing.

"Come into the kitchen before you wake her up. It's still early, and she's had a long night." My mom said kindly, taking my arm and steering me into our airy kitchen. It was warm, I could smell cinnamon wafting from the oven. And then I saw Lettie sitting at our kitchen table. I jumped.

"Oh my god, Lettie, what are you doing here?" I asked suddenly. She looked as exhausted as my mom, huddled in her university sweatshirt, staring into her cup of coffee. She looked up at me wearily, shaking her head.

"Oh, something tried to eat me." She muttered. "Why in the world did you have to move next door?" She asked softly, under her breath.

"Lettie…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." I stated, stepping forward.

"You are who you are Lettie." My mom said warmly, setting another warm coffee cup in front of me on the table and motioning to a chair. "It was bound to catch both of you up sooner or later."

I still felt disoriented, but now I couldn't tell if it was because I was blinded, or because of the tone my mom was using with Lettie. They'd never met, but she was treating my next door neighbor like she was an old friend.

"I don't know who I am." Lettie shot back, riled, smoothing her frazzled curls. "Neither do you."

"I have a very strong suspicion." My mom muttered, sipping out of the cup. "But Zack will confirm it. Trust me."

"Is that Belle in the living room?" I asked.

"Yes, and when she wakes up, you should apologize. You just up and disappeared, no note, nothing. She was worried." She bit her lip. I got the distinct feeling Belle wasn't the only one who had worried.

"I'm sorry Lettie." I said softly, sitting down. "I didn't mean to make you worry. We just didn't want to put you in any danger."

She chewed on her lip, studying me from under her eyelashes. "It's really true then? Everything your mom said? Everything Belle's been saying? You're a witch?" She asked.

"I don't know what Belle's been saying, but yes. Yes, everything else is true. I'm a witch. My dad's a werewolf, and Chris is a vampire." I tripped over his name a little bit, it made me choke, I had to blink my eyes a few times.

"He saved my life, Chris." Lettie said, reaching out to touch my hand awkwardly. "Your mom…Cassie…" She was instantly the awkward clumsy girl I knew again, blushing as she looked at my mom.

"You can call me Cassie." My mom said graciously.

"She said you can't see him right now. And I don't know when I'll see him again to say thank you."

"Soon." I answered automatically, even though I didn't believe it. My mom sighed. The phone rang, my mom was over to it in a second, cradling it on her shoulder.

"Zack?" My mom said sweetly. "Uh huh, I wouldn't have called if it wasn't deathly important." There was a pause, my mom suddenly grinned. "You're kidding." She accused. "I don't believe that. They were passed out on the floor together? Well, Stella can probably stay where she is, but Ruby is going to want to be here. See if you can wake her up." There was another pause. My mom's smile slowly faded. "Well…at least she tried." She said, sadly. "Come over now, I need you to look at something."

While mom was on the phone, I took to studying Lettie again. "She says I'm a witch." She said softly.

"No way." I said immediately. "You can't even cut up an apple without cutting yourself."

"Thanks." She rolled her eyes. "At least not everyone in the world is trying to kill me."

I shrugged, because I had to give her that, she was quite right.

**(Zack)**

Thank god Stella was still as light as a bird. She barely even stirred as I picked her up and blinked up the stairs, laying her in bed. "Zack…" She cooed, her hand lightly brushing my cheek, her eyes still closed.

"What were you up to last night?" I asked, I couldn't help but smile.

"I heard a noise downstairs." She mumbled, clutching onto my shirt. "Ruby started cryin', then when she was done, she kept drinkin'. I wanted her to stop, so I said for every drink she had, I'd have one."

"I think she drank you under the table sweetheart." I said softly, brushing her tangled curls off her head.

"But we were already drinkin' under the table." She protested, then she giggled. My heart thudded painfully in my chest.

"Every day I love you a little bit more Stella." I whispered gently. "I can't bear to lose you."

She gently held my face in her hands, staring at me intensely. When she was like this, I knew she could see right through me, right to my soul. I don't know what she saw there, but she loved me regardless. "You'll never lose me. I promised, remember." She prodded gently. "But you have to do me a favor." She whispered, her long fingers tangling in my hair.

"Yes?" I asked as she lowered her lips to my ear.

"You have to get Ruby off the kitchen floor and clean up the liquor bottles. Eva doesn't need to think we're partying like mad now she moved out." She giggled again as she whispered.

"Actually, Cassie called last night. I just got the message. She wants me to go over to her house. And to bring Ruby. Said she has something to show us… Stella what are you doing?" I asked, bemused, as he fingers carefully undid the buttons on my shirt.

"Do I need to come?" She asked, her fingers running down my skin, electrifying my senses. I bit back a desperate groan.

"No." I whispered huskily. "You should sleep, sober up."

"Okay." She said simply, her lips brushing against my collar bone. I swore, gently pulling away from her. She giggled again, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly, lying back down on the bed, her hair spreading across the pillow. "Come back soon love."

"I will, promise." I said, buttoning the shirt back up and leaning over to kiss her forehead. I turned the lights off and made my way back downstairs. I paused in the living room, picking up the two discarded bottles in there. I didn't bother to wake Nathan. I blinked outside, threw them in the recycling, and then blinked back to the kitchen, staring down at the girl leaning against our cupboards.

"Ruby…" I said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking. Her eyes popped open immediately, and she flicked her wrist automatically. I felt the force she conjured up hit me square in the stomach, leaving me breathless as I doubled over. "Fuck." I swore, clutching at my abdomen.

"Oh shit." She said, but she had to quickly cover up her lips with her hand to hide her smile. "You okay?"

"Motherfucker." I swore again. "You get poor Stella wasted, wreck my house, and then you sucker punch me." I accused.

"Oh, Stella…" She said suddenly, looking around.

"She's upstairs." I answered her question before she asked.

"I never fucked your mother, but I think I may have made out with your wife." She said thoughtfully, picking up the empty glass bottle off the ground as she stood.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head. In my state, that was just too easy to think of.

"Did you get dressed in the dark?" She asked, instantly and easily changing the subject. "Your shirt is buttoned all wrong."

I looked down, swearing again as I turned my back on her to fix the buttons. "I feel like shit." Ruby continued, fumbling around on the counter for a glass and putting it under the tap. "Where's Nate?"

"Sleeping on the couch." I answered immediately. "Cassie needs us."

"Us?" She echoed. "Like, me and you?" She continued doubtfully.

"Don't get too excited." I turned back to her, scrutinizing her face. "Did you really make out with Stella?"

She just laughed, but it was quick and short, like suddenly she remembered she wasn't supposed to laugh. Not now. And I saw the rush of the previous day come back to her, like the clouds swallowing the sun. I knew her well enough to know that the hand she pressed against her side was pressing against the jagged scar on her skin. "Do I have time to clean up?" She asked, her voice sounded heavy. She didn't meet my eyes anymore.

"Yeah sure." I mumbled. She walked unsteadily past me. I turned, "Ruby wait…"

She stopped, tilting her head to the side inquisitively, her sad lavender eyes sizing me up like I was about to fight there. "I'm sorry." I said, uselessly. "You didn't deserve this."

"Are you sure?" She asked. My mouth worked frantically to try to come up with a reply, but she just shook me off and disappeared up the stairs.

**(Lettie) **

It felt surreal, sitting in this cheerful little kitchen while Echo's mom fed me cinnamon rolls and coffee. I'd been awake for so long, I felt like I was half asleep. But when I closed my eyes for too long, I saw red eyes staring back at me. That's when I would get up and check on Belle. But she slept soundly, as if though she finally felt safe. But I felt like we couldn't be more in danger.

Eventually the rest of the family began to stir, a boy with auburn hair that was introduced to be as Blaze, Echo's little brother. The red headed girl who had fainted in the doorway and caused such a fuss sheepishly came down and picked a cinnamon roll off the plate and sat on Echo's lap. She was thirteen too, I found out, only two weeks older than Belle. Cassie's husband, and Echo's father, Jacob kept affectionately taking both girls under his arm.

It almost made me pang for my own parents. Almost, because the scene didn't seem quite believable. Mostly because Cassie and Jacob both looked only a bit older than Echo. Cassie had explained that some sort of hocus pocus made the people in the surrounding areas think they were getting older, but they never would. Cassie said she was eternally stuck at eighteen. Jacob, she estimated, was stuck at about twenty five, even though she was actually older than him. The paternal and maternal gestures just seemed weirdly out of place to me.

And I couldn't quite shake the feeling that Cassie looked so familiar, like a flash from my dreams, but different somehow, changed. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. There was a slight vibration suddenly, and I turned to face the kitchen door.

"Oh god, you were right. We should've driven." I heard a sultry woman's voice say. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Ruby, I swear to god if you puke…" The man threatened. They came through the doorway, the man supporting the woman. I gasped. They didn't have the slight familiarity Cassie did. They were vividly real, I'd seen them dozens of times in the dreams I'd had the last few months. I knew them. Their names were at the tip of my tongue as he unceremoniously half dragged the woman to the sink.

"Not the kitchen sink!" Jacob yelled, standing up. "Come here, I'll take you to the bathroom." He said gently to the woman. The man finally turned around, looking utterly exasperated. Then he saw me, and his entire face went blank. Then his mouth popped open in slack jawed surprise.

"Oh my god." Was all he said. His outburst caused the sick girl to look past the man trying to guide her away. She gasped, pushing his arm away and stepping forward. They were staring at me like I was…I don't know, a zombie.

"You died." The man finally blurted out. "You were burned. They all said…"

"Coletta!" The woman finally burst out, pushing past the man and running to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I awkwardly put my hand on her arm. I was still completely confused, but she felt right, somehow, familiar. Her neck smelled like roses.

"Is your name Eirawen?" I asked, my voice seemed shaky, but the woman just nodded, pulling back, wiping her hand against her eyes to get rid of the tears that seemed to precariously balance in her beautiful lavender eyes, soft like spring. This was a woman who could have had any man in the world on their knees immediately, she was absolutely insanely gorgeous. And she was fawning over me. I was strangely flattered. I could see her like I'd seen her in my dreams, coasting down stone stairs, her dress pooling around her feet.

"Do you know me?" The man asked, breathlessly hopeful. I looked up, staring at him.

"I don't think I liked you very much." I said, narrowing my eyes. He laughed, and so did Eirawen, as she laid her head on my shoulder. It was almost like coming home.

"I'm convinced." I said to Cassie. "I want to do this."

"Remember there are risks. And I can't guarantee you'll have enough power to protect Belle on your own." Cassie cautioned, taking my hand, but my body already seemed heavier. I could feel a tingling behind my ear.

"I'm sure." I said, the room was spinning.

"Jacob, help." Cassie said, standing. And the world shimmered…and was gone.

_"Who's this?" The world was beginning to come back together again, but it was a different place, a different time. I was standing in front of Eirawen, in the middle of a stable. She was feeding something to a horse out of her hand, wiping her hands absentmindedly on her skirt. She smiled kindly at me, taking a step forward. The afternoon light shined through a crack in the wood and illuminated her face. I couldn't help but gasp._

_ "Wennie, this is Coletta." The woman next to me took my hand, guiding me closer to Eirawen. She stepped in front of me, her orange hair tucked into a neat bun, smiling vividly as well. "She's new." _

_ "Enchante, Coletta." Eirawen said, gracefully dipping into a curtsy worthy of a king's court. I returned the gesture, almost tripping over my own feet. Eirawen giggled. "You're simply precious." She cooed._

_ "Can you take her in for a bit?" The orange haired woman asked, maternally smoothing Eirawen's dark loose waves. "Only until I can find a place for her that's more permanent. I'm hoping that Atham and Leo can…"_

_ "They'll eat her alive, Esther!" Eirawen exclaimed, frowning. _

_ "Well, mayhaps somebody else." Esther said, tilting her head to the side. Eirawen sighed._

_ "Mabon isn't going to be pleased." She stated. "He was hoping for some peace and quiet and probably my complete attention." _

_ "That's why I'm not asking him." Esther laughed. "You can start her lessons too. All she needs is a story to her name and a place to stay." _

_ "If it's too much trouble…" I started, feeling hopelessly outclassed by the two swans in front of me. Eirawen instantly shook her head, stepping closer, standing beside me. I could feel the silk of her gown, more expensive than anything I'd ever seen surely. _

_ "It is not any trouble at all." She said kindly, turning to look at Esther. "I think she could pass for a cousin from the countryside, don't you?" _

_ The scene blurred, changed, I was in a small chapel, but nobody was praying. Everybody was chatting, laughing. At the front of the chapel, next to the altar, was a small group that seemed the brightest. There was Eirawen, her long gown the height of fashion and cut daringly low, showing off an elegantly decorated undershirt, her hair braided and intertwined with many different colored ribbons, pinned to her head. She was holding onto Mabon's arm, and he couldn't quite look away from her. Yaegar and Esther were holding hands and whispering to each other, laughing every so often. Finally, Esther kissed Yaegar's cheek and he moved away from her. _

_ "You didn't wake me." A disappointed voice whispered in my ear. I stifled a laugh into my own sleeve, looking over at Atham. _

_ "I tried." I implored. "Leo attempted as well. We both went into your chambers twice to try and wake you, but you still smelled like ale and sin, and wouldn't stir, so we left without you." _

_ "Ale and sin. It must have been a magnificent night." Atham said, collapsing casually down next to me. I heard Eirawen's laugh, and suddenly every pair of eyes in the building went to her. We couldn't help it, the men were all hopelessly enamored with her, and the women all pampered her, sheltered her, like she was our favorite child. Even as her former student, I couldn't help but want her to be happy, like a baby. _

_ "She would have married me if she'd met me first." Atham said with a cocky little smile._

_ "You would never marry anyone, don't lie." I chided. _

_ "I'd marry you." He flirted harmlessly. I rolled my eyes. Atham would be Atham, a cad and a miscreant to the end of his days. _

_ "I'm much too good for you." I replied easily. I was far too used to Atham. _

_ "Now Lettie…" He said sweetly. But the room was starting to quiet, everyone was sitting down except for Yaegar. Beltane and Ostara sat down in front of us. They both turned to smile simultaneously back at us. Leo took his place to my side, still grinning madly from a tale he'd been telling some of the men. _

_ "On to business…" Yaegar began. The meeting was ran informally, with people chiming in. Finally he called for volunteers for something, Atham's hand shot up, as did Eirawen's and Beltane's, and more timidly Ostara. It was some sort of trip to a neighboring village to investigate some disappearances. Mabon leaned over, whispered something in Eirawen's ear. She turned to him, eyes blazing._

_ "Why isn't it a good idea for me to go?" She asked hotly. _

_ "You're a teacher love." Mabon muttered appealingly. I could barely hear him. Suddenly everyone's attention was focused on the two of them. _

_ "The best teachers also do." Wennie's color was rising. "I'll go. I'll go alone." She reiterated, turning her back on Mabon and edging away from him on the pew. There was anxious silence until Esther coughed. _

_ "Next please." Esther said softly, and Yaegar jumped back into action. Atham quietly chuckled. _

_ The scene changed again. Years passed. This time it was a party, violet eyed men and women were playing old fashioned instruments I could barely recall the names of. I was drinking a glass of wine, it was starting to go to my head, sitting in a quiet corner with Beltane and Ostara. They were gossiping about something mundane, but interesting at the time. Somebody had started sleeping with someone else. They giggled, and I chimed in. Then the music changed. I saw couples begin to swirl onto the dance floor. There was Esther and Yaegar, right beside them Eirawen and Mabon, a gaggle of others. _

_ "Oh! Can we dance?" Beltane asked, grabbing Ostara's hand._

_ "You can, but I'll trip you." Ostara said seriously. _

_ "Oh please…" Beltane begged sweetly. Ostara bit her lip nervously. _

_ "Come on Beltane." Atham descended from the center of the room, offering his elbow. "I need a partner." Beltane looked hesitantly at Ostara, but she waved her away. _

_ "I will be waiting for you right here, sister." Ostara said cheerfully. And Atham whisked the beautiful red head away, the candles glinting, making her hair shine like fire. Leo appeared, holding out his hand. _

_ "I need a partner too." He stated._

_ "Oh Leo…I'll fall." I pleaded. _

_ "I'll catch you." He said, catching my arm and pulling me forward._

_ "Go find one of your girls." I begged as he pulled me into the loosely arranged circle. _

_ "Ah, then they'll all get jealous." He said mischievously. "But they won't get jealous of you. They know we're just friends." _

_ I rolled my eyes, relenting. "You act like just women get jealous." I muttered. But he simply laughed, we took the empty spot in the circle, I was right between Beltane and Eirawen. The music started. _

_ Thankfully it was a simple dance. Step forward, circle your partner, hands in the air, almost touching. Beltane and Atham were laughing like siblings as she pointed out playfully every flaw in his stance and he shook his head. Then the men pulled us close, twirled us around, and we darted back, clapping our hands, stepping to our right, to the next person in line._

_ "Hello Mabon." I said cordially. _

_ "Coletta." He smiled, charming. He was so charming then. "Wonderful evening?" He asked. _

_ "Wonderful." I agreed. But when he twirled me around, he wasn't looking at me. He was looking to his left, at Eirawen. _

_ The next person to catch me was Yaegar, his dark smile gentle. "I cannot believe they convinced you to dance." He commented. _

_ "Me either." I admitted, as I almost tripped. He put a hand on my waist to steady me, laughing. _

_ "I'm watching you Coletta!" Esther yelled from my right. "Don't break him by tripping him!" _

_ I blushed madly, but couldn't help but laugh too. Yaegar gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek, before sending me off to the next person. And it went around and around, I was feeling a bit dizzy, and the faces were blurring. I was thankful when I finally ended up almost at the end, right next to Atham, who now was dancing with Eirawen. I could hear his low, playful words and could see her shaking her head in amused disbelief. When it came time for the men to twirl us again, my partner was kind enough to twirl me much more slowly, so I got a good look at what happened. Instead of simply twirling Wennie, Atham reached around her waist and picked her up. She shrieked, slapping his shoulder as he put her down. Atham was laughing, and she was struggling not to smile. Neither of them saw the glare of Mabon over their shoulders. But I did. _

_ "Now why did you do that?" I asked as I got tossed to Atham._

_ "I couldn't resist stirring up trouble." He admitted simply. _

_ "You're awful." I pointed out. _

_ "You adore me." And much to my chagrin, he picked me up as well, but when I hit him, I made sure to hit him as hard as I could. And I saw with small delight that he rubbed his shoulder as I darted away. Then came the time to switch, and I took a step to my right, and felt someone in the circle blink. I was back in front of Leo, but he was looking to his left, and I followed his gaze. Everyone else was back with their respective partners, the other half of the circle hadn't even realized what had happened, but everyone on my end did. Eirawen was back in the place she started, but where Mabon should have been was an empty spot, and Wennie was left without a partner. I saw the minute change in her expression, confusion, then a bloom of anger. Her arms dropped, and she calmly smoothed her dress, before she turned on her heel and walked away. _

_ "Oh my." I said softly, turning to look at Atham, who was still holding Beltane's hand as they peered around us. "I hope you're happy." _

_ "I didn't think that would happen." He said his face crestfallen. "I was just being the fool." _

_ The wound on her stomach healed, mostly thanks to Atham's wonderful work on the stitches. But she wasn't the same. She had hated being caged up before, but she wondered the fortress walls uselessly now, usually just in her chemise. A figure in white creeping down the hallways late at night, one hand on the wall. Usually one of us stood to watch over her, if you stood in the tower, you could watch her candle through the slits in the stone. _

_ And I felt miserable. The sting of betrayal hurt us all differently. Leo partied, if possible, even harder, as if he was trying to forget in the booze and the women. Atham stopped drinking as much, his face seemed older, graver. He was the general now, our fates rested with him. Yaegar lost his faith in himself, and left the coven to Esther, who became cold hearted and ruthless. Beltane couldn't even live. Ostara kept getting herself killed without her sister, maybe out of guilt. And our teacher, our bright, spoiled princess, wandered the halls uselessly at night. It was our fault it hit her so hard, I thought ruefully. Nobody had ever betrayed her, nobody had ever left her scarred. We'd left her unprepared for the worst betrayal of all. Oh, he had annoyed her, he had made her angry, and he'd driven her insane with his possessive jealousy. _

_ But she'd loved him. _

_ I didn't know how I'd changed. All I felt was tired. Like I could curl up for a thousand years and sleep. _

_ I wasn't expecting the attack, but I should have seen it coming. Wennie had always warned me that I couldn't rely too much on my powers hiding me, because eventually somebody would somehow find a way around it. But I was cocky, or maybe just reckless. Leo was with me. Poor Leo. Six rebels against the two of us, and we were caught blind. They slit his throat, and he lay gasping in the street, they stabbed me in the heart. _

_ "We have to burn her. She's too strong." I recognized that voice. I looked up just as the woman lowered her hood. Was that Hazel, Yaegar's new love? I couldn't tell, all I could see was the blood dripping down my hands, feel the pain in my veins. _

_ There was a flash of something, the rebels yelled, then vanished. I felt cold hands picking me up, sitting me against the brick wall behind me. "Coletta…look at me. Focus."_

_ It was Jezebel. I hadn't seen her in so long, it was hard to be sure. But I knew her. "Ah, about time. Thank you, saved my life, Leo…"_

_ "He's dead. There's nothing to be done for him." She said bluntly. "And I haven't saved your life, your existence, possibly. They won't burn you tonight. This would won't heal." _

_ "I'm not afraid of death anymore." I said, in between bouts of pain. She was holding her hand over the wound. "So you can let me die." _

_ "I need your help." She said softly. "I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. I need you to die. And I need you to stay dead for awhile." _

_ "I'd love to." I said with a small laugh. _

_ "In a couple hundred years, I'm going to die." She said calmly. "But I can't stay dead, and I'll need you to hide me. And to keep me from being completely destroyed. I want you to take a part of me with you." _

_ "And I'll get to rest?" I asked. _

_ "When you wake up, this war will be over." She promised. "And you will see your friends. And they will be happy." _

_ "Then this is fine with me." I said. I saw a knife in her hand, saw her cut her own arm, then cut mine, press the cuts together, and she whispered something under her breath. When she was done, she looked at me, brushing my hair back._

_ "Go to sleep Coletta. As long as you exist, so will I, and vice versa." She promised. I closed my eyes, the pain slowly went away. And the darkness came easily, sweetly, like an old lover, whispering promises in my ear. _


	98. Chapter 96: Snow

**Chapter 96: Snow**

**(Delilah)**

My dad carried Nicolette into the living room and laid her down next to her sister. We all pretty much followed, my siblings and I equally concerned. "What's wrong with her?" I asked, pulling on my dad's shirt anxiously. "Is she alright?"

"Oh, she's fine. This is just sort of what happens to witches." He said, brushing off my concerns.

"Well, it's never happened to us." Blaze pointed out, peering around the door.

"Count yourself lucky." Ruby answered, crossing her arms across her chest. "It's actually not really that pleasant."

"She'll wake up in a couple hours, hungry, but fine." My mom said soothingly, placing her hand lightly on my back. The blankets on the sofa bed next to where we'd placed Lettie twitched, a soft hand emerging from the blankets as she propped herself up. She turned to look at the crowd.

"Umm…hello?" She said, wiping the sleep from her eyes. There was awkward silence where we all searched for the words to say, but couldn't find the right thing to say. Luckily, Belle didn't wait for our collective answer. Instead her eyes landed on Echo, tall and looming over my shoulder.

"Coco!" She greeted exuberantly, scrambling instantly out of the blankets, oblivious all of the sudden to the rest of us. "Where's Eva?"

"Oh, probably with Paul." Echo answered, caught off guard. But Belle's attention had drifted again, turning instead to me.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked, seeming genuinely concerned. She was brushing away her frazzled wild curls from her face with each word, struggling to create some sort of order.

"Yes, I'm fine." I reassured her, self consciously tucking my own flat hair behind my ear.

"Sometimes I feel so overwhelmed, I think I'm going to faint." Belle said sympathetically, her eyes glowing with a sort of intensity, like a thunderstorm about to break. It was strange how intense she was. And just like the wind blowing, her attention was gone again. If one of us had that much trouble focusing, mom would have put us on Ritalin. She turned back to Lettie, placing one of her hands on her sister's shoulder as if to wake her.

"Oh honey." My mom interceded. "She was up all night with me, she just fell asleep, you probably shouldn't wake her."

Belle's eyes went straight through my mother. "You don't have to try to lie to me. I know more than you think."

My mom's eyes widened in shock. "I'm…I'm sorry." She apologized.

"I know Lettie has powers. I know when she wakes up, she'll be a little bit different." Belle said calmly.

"Well, what else do you know?" My mom asked. Belle paused, as if though she was trying to make coherent all the thoughts whirling around in her mind.

"I know there's something evil in Seattle." She said slowly. "I know that this place is safe. I know that you're all freaks too." She murmured.

"Freaks?" Blaze scoffed gently.

"Well, really, you sort of have to admit we're one clown away from a circus." Echo chimed in. Blaze just grinned and shook his head.

"How do you know all that?" Ruby asked gently.

"I just know things. That's why I'm a freak too." She answered, hunching her shoulders defensively.

"Do you know…do you remember the last time you were here?" Mom asked.

"I was never here before." Belle said, shooting mom a sideways glance that made it quite obvious she thought mom was insane. Mom simply sighed. Belle was absentmindedly rubbing something that looked like a scar on her forearm.

"What's that from?" I asked conversationally. Belle stopped, startled, then looked down at the mark, smiling.

"Oh, this? It's a birthmark. Lettie has one in the same place. It's magic, it means as long as she exists, so do I." She shrugged again, slowly edging off the sofa. "Is it alright if I shower somewhere?" Belle asked my mom.

"Of course sweetheart." My mom answered quickly. "Follow me." My mom gently placed her arm around Belle's shoulder, guiding her up the stairs.

"So, that's Jezebel?" Blaze asked. "She's just a kid."

"She's thirteen, same as me." I retorted.

"Point proven." Blaze said immediately. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think she's one hundred percent Jezebel." Ruby mused, sinking onto the loveseat. "Maybe just…parts that survived."

"I'm grabbing another cinnamon roll." Blaze said with a yawn.

"You've already had three." Echo replied with a ghostly smile. Blaze laughed, and the two of them wondered back into the kitchen. I watched them go, and was taken aback by the look I saw on my uncle's face. Zack's mouth was pressed into a hard line, as he stared at the thin line on Lettie's arm. He looked…furious. Dangerous.

"Uncle Zack?" I questioned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He answered shortly. "I need to go talk to your mother." He was gone immediately, up the steps. My dad rolled his eyes and followed Zack, his heavy footsteps echoing up the stairs. I thought for a few fleeting seconds I was alone, before I felt Ruby's gaze on me, reminding me that I couldn't relax quite yet. I turned to face the woman on the couch with as much grace as I could.

"I told my mom I wanted you to teach me." I stated simply. Ruby's lips curled into a small, rueful smile.

"How did that go?" She asked, a dim glimmer of amusement in her eyes.

"She said yes." I stated triumphantly. Ruby's smile turned into a frown.

"I'm really not sure it's a good idea." She said slowly, patiently.

"Why not? Mom said you're the best teacher. And I don't want to end up like…" I trailed off, unable to swallow the lump in my throat and say Andrea's name. Ruby looked away, suddenly seeming very interested in the floor.

"No. You won't end up like that." Ruby promised, standing, taking a last look at Lettie. "We'll start today. Get dressed and meet me over at Zack and Stella's." With that, she was gone. I smiled a bit, going upstairs. I ducked into my room, throwing off my pajamas and grabbing a simple sweater and jeans. I tucked my jeans into my boots, grabbed my winter coat, and trudged back into the hallway, pausing, heading to my parent's room. The door was mostly closed, but still open just a bit. I went to push it farther open, but I could hear my parent's hushed voices and Zack almost yelling.

"It looks just like it, I swear." Zack said, he was pacing.

"Zack, calm down, it might not mean anything." My mom said softly.

"But what if it is? _He _has a scar, so does she in the same place. Then what do we do?" My dad sounded angry too, venomous.

"We never thought it was possible. It's a witch's legend, the ability to tie two souls together. From what I've picked up over the years, in hushed whispers of people who have heard things from other people, it literally involves splicing off a piece of yourself and attaching it to the other person. As long as the other person exists, the other soul can't ever be destroyed. It's why when we burned him…he still came back."

"You're saying he did this to her?" Dad asked.

"He was a brilliant man." Zack's voice seemed to take a plunge into defeat. "It's…a clever plan. Nobody would ever see those scars together, Ruby hated him so much she refused to be in the same place as him. She'd never know."

"And I never paid attention to old hocus pocus. I thought it was just a battle scar. I didn't even know about Ruby's scar." Cassie admitted glumly.

"So what do we do? How do we break it?" My dad asked. There was silence.

"We'd have to burn Ruby too. As long as her soul exists…so will a piece of him." Zack sighed.

"We can't do that." Dad said immediately. "She's innocent."

"She doesn't know about it, obviously. If she did, she'd have burned herself somehow a long time ago. She'd never be able to tolerate knowing that a part of her is keeping him alive. I think she'd rather die." Zack said. "If we told her, she'd stand still and let Cassie end it."

"Tyler would die too." My mom whispered. "We'd be killing a woman who's done nothing but suffer, and the boy who played with our kids."

"We can't do that." My dad repeated, sounding just as defeated. Numbly, I pushed open the door.

I didn't really understand what I'd just heard. It was like a puzzle where I didn't have all the pieces. Dad didn't hear me walking up, he was too upset, mom and Zack couldn't feel me because of Lettie downstairs. They had no idea how long I'd been standing there, so when they turned around, I smiled like a perfect actress.

"Ruby wants me to go over to Zack's so she can start teaching me." I said boisterously.

"Okay." Mom said.

"No." My dad said at the same time. They both looked at each other.

"Jacob…" Mom said softly.

"It's too dangerous for her to leave, Cass." Dad continued. "And over there, with her?" He questioned.

"It'll be good for her. It'll be good for both of them." Mom said briskly. "You can't keep her locked in this house forever."

"When did you suddenly change your mind?" Dad asked, exasperated.

"Liley's getting older." Mom shrugged.

"I'll go back with her, Jake. Stella and I will be there, it'll be fine." Zack said. "Ruby isn't a bad person…she's just wounded."

"Wounded things are the most dangerous." Dad said stubbornly.

"You wouldn't say a word if it was Echo." I accused sourly.

"Echo is eighteen." Dad conceded.

"No, that's not why. You think Echo is tougher than I am because she'd rather play football than do ballet or dress up. You're being chauvinist." I put my hands on my hips. Zack choked back a laugh.

"How do you even know what chauvinist is?" Dad asked.

"Mom says all of you are a bit chauvinist. Emily, Mom, and Claire all say so." I replied stubbornly. Dad looked askance at mom.

"Really?" He asked, I could see a hint of a smile on his face. "What else do they say?"

"Delilah, be quiet." Mom said, rolling her eyes. "Jakey, let her go. Please, before she gets me in any more trouble."

"Alright, fine. Blink straight there, and blink straight home. Be home by six." He ordered.

"Thanks dad." I said, relieved, rushing in to give him a hug, before darting out of the room and blinking easily into Zack and Stella's living room. It looked pretty much exactly the same as it had looked on Christmas, except for the man passed out on the couch.

"Let him be." Ruby's voice called out from the kitchen. "Come on in here kid."

I followed her voice, slipping into the kitchen. She had a pot of coffee brewing, the gurgling and steam gave the kitchen a comforting, homey feel. There was a thing of eggs sitting on the counter and Ruby had a bowl in her hands. "Ready to go?" She asked, sizing me up.

"I guess." I said, looking warily at the eggs. "You're not going to throw those at me, are you? Like some sort of hazing thing?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm a world class witch, I could find better ways to haze you."

"I guess that's comforting." I said, confused, as she filled her mug with coffee and sat the bowl on the ground, carrying the eggs in her other hand. She motioned to the ground as she gracefully folded herself into a sitting position, the eggs balancing on her knees.

"Okay…" I said, sitting down next to her. "What are we doing? I thought…"

"We were going to do something cool?" Ruby finished.

"Yeah, kind of." I admitted.

"You have to start small kid." She explained sweetly, taking a sip of coffee and opening the crate of eggs. She picked one up, smiling at me. "Start at the beginning, work on controlling your powers, using the exact amount of force you need to get something done. Watch."

The egg levitated off her palm, spinning gently in the hair. She moved her hand and the egg flew over to the bowl. She was barely even paying attention, still mostly focused on her coffee, as the egg descended to the lip of the bowl and she cracked its shell, the egg spilling into the bowl as she pulled the shell apart. Then, with another flick of her hand, the empty egg shell flew into the trash.

"Now, you try." She said simply, picking up her mug. I felt ridiculous, certain that she was making fun of me, but I picked up the egg, sighing, lifting it up in the air and watching it spin a few times, slowly making it bob to the bowl. When it was above it, I smacked it against the lip of the bowl just like she had. Except, instead of simply breaking, I'd evidentally used enough force to make the egg explode when it hit the bowl like I'd thrown it. Pieces of egg went flying.

"Oh my god!" I said, standing up to grab some paper towels. Ruby simply giggled.

"Okay, tell me what you did wrong." She said sweetly.

"The egg exploded, I hit it too hard." I was blushing. I'd been doing this since I was, what, five?

"It's okay, we'll try again. Don't worry about cleaning it up right now." She smirked, and at her amused expression, I couldn't help but smile too. "I'm sure you'll explode a couple more."

**(Eva) **

I woke up alone. When I reached across the bed, Paul wasn't there. It startled me awake, even though my eyelids still felt heavy and my body felt sore. I'd barely slept last night, I'd been unable to. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Andrea at prom, and then I saw her lying dead in the snow. The sun was streaming in through the window now, and when I looked outside all I could see was a vast expense of snow.

I made my way downstairs, grabbing my coat, slipping on my shoes, and opening the front door. Paul was in the driveway with a shovel, he stopped and turned to look at me, a smile breaking out over his face. "I was just thinking about you." He said.

"You're always thinking about me. " I giggled, making my way down the neat shoveled path. When I got within arm's reach he reached out his arm and pulled me close, I could feel his heat pulsing under my hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Where are Collin and Brady?"

"Eh, well, Collin is still really freaked out since yesterday…I mean, it happened right in Dawn's backyard. So, he spent the night at the Call's, and since Collin is freaked out, so is Brady, so he's at Quil and Claire's with them and the baby. But, you're right here, so I don't have to go anywhere." He explained.

"Do you want some help with the snow?" I asked sweetly.

"You're going to pick up a shovel?" He asked skeptically.

"I don't need a shovel." I said softly, rubbing my nose against his.

"Hmm?" He asked, pulling back with a puzzled expression. I laughed, turning around so he could wrap his arms around my face. I focused on a patch of snow right in front of me, slowly raising my hands. The patch of snow moved, levitated, and then dropped into a neat pile in the yard.

"Wait, wait, wait." Paul said, spinning me around. "Can all you witches do that?"

"Yeah, it's how my dad always shoveled snow." I said simply, shrugging.

"Your dad hardly ever shoveled snow." He said sharply, rolling his eyes.

"Really? It was always done before I woke up in the morning. He said he got up and did it." I stated.

"No, I've been shoveling his snow for fourteen years!" Paul exclaimed. My eyes widened and I put my hand up to my mouth to cover my laugh.

"Oh my god. He's been making you shovel our snow?" I asked, bemused.

"Those little…" He trailed off, but I pulled him close, kissing his cheek.

"Well, just think of it as him making you work to eventually marry me." I said gently, running my hands through his hair. He sighed, smiling.

"It was worth it." He admitted.

**(Nathan) **

I woke up to the sounds of laughter, girlish squeals, the sound of something crashing. The apparently happy sound jarred me, knocked me off balance. I stood quickly, on edge as I made my way to the center of the sounds, to the kitchen. There was a shushing noise as I entered, and suddenly, out of nowhere, an egg spiraled toward my face. I held out my hand quickly, stopping it midair with a sigh of relief.

"Just testing your reflexes." Ruby's voice came from below me, but it wasn't her laughter, it was the girl next to her who couldn't stop giggling. They'd made a hell of a mess, there was pieces of egg everywhere.

"What are you doing?" I asked, catching the egg in my palm.

"Teaching." She responded simply with a fleetingly roguish smile. "You've met Delilah Black, Nate?" She asked.

"I think we have." I tipped my head to her, and Delilah smiled back at me widely. It was really one of the first faces I'd looked into in some time that appeared completely innocent and non judgmental.

"She's a natural." Ruby gushed.

"Really?" I asked, reaching for the coffee.

"Mmmhmm. Remind me to give you some books before you leave tonight, Delilah." Ruby said, gently placing an arm on the girl's shoulder. "Learning how to be a witch is only part of the battle, the rest of the fight is to be a jack of all trades, but I'm sure you'll pick it up right away."

"Do you want to go get lunch?" I asked.

"Everything is closed because of the snow." Delilah answered.

"I'll just skip over to New York then. Are you coming?" I asked, looking at Ruby.

"I'm kinda busy, can you bring me back something?" She asked sweetly. I sighed, looking at her. It was typical Ruby, easily distracted by something new for days at the time, passionate and temperamental like a storm. I'd indulged it since she was a child, a new soul, so long ago. It had driven Mabon mad with jealousy, but I couldn't blame her for it. It was just who she was, who she'd always been, and she loved intensely too, even if she seemed a bit forgetful.

"What do you want?" I asked grudgingly.

"Oh, whatever. You know what I like. Do you need anything Liley?" She asked, gently placing her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"No, I'm good." Delilah flushed with the attention. I smiled. It was a shame, really, that Ruby never had any children of her own. She'd have been a good mother, flighty, vivid, loving, and intense. Maybe not the classic sort of mother that bakes cookies, but a great one nevertheless.

I went back to the living room, shaking my head, intending to head upstairs and change my clothes and grab my wallet. But then the doorbell rang.

I was the one standing closest to the door, so I answered it. I couldn't hide my shock when I saw Emma's bright blue eyes staring at me with something like veiled contempt.

"I need to see Eva." She said, taking a step forward as if to push me out of the doorframe. There was a big truck in the driveway with snow tires on, not parked in the driveway, but on the barely plowed street.

"Well, you're in the wrong place." I said cheerfully.

"What?" She snapped.

"She got married, remember? She's with her husband somewhere." I waved my hand to indicate outside. Emma's hand flew up to her forehead.

"Shit." She said weakly. "I forgot."

I took a moment to actually examine her. She looked almost the same as she had when I first met her, except that she seemed to be losing weight she didn't have to lose, and there were light blue shadows under her eyes.

"Well, since you're here, want to run to New York with me?" I asked lightly.

"No." She answered quickly, decisively.

"Come on, I'll buy you lunch since you drove through all the snow to get here." I said, reaching out to feel grab her wrist. I could feel the bones protruding from her skin.

"Nate?" Ruby called, stepping out of the kitchen. She glanced at me, then her eyes focused on Emma.

"You're not going to beat him up again, are you?" Ruby asked with a flicker of an amused smile.

"I'm just leaving." She said stiffly.

"Oh, don't leave on account of me." I said.

"I will punch you." She threatened. I gently pulled her into the door, felt her body press against mine, her warmth through her coat.

"Haven't you ever wanted to see New York? I bet you've never even got out of this small town." I said, smirking as she looked away immediately.

"I have, but I'm not sure I want to see it with you." She said pointedly.

"I can take you there and have you back before anyone even knows you're gone." I whispered into her ear.

"Nathan, come on, leave her alone." Ruby said graciously, but I knew her worry wasn't for Emma.

"You heard your girlfriend." She threw back. Ruby sighed, putting her hands up in the air.

"Why does everyone think we're dating?" She said, exasperated, before turning and storming back into the kitchen.

I sighed too, letting go of her. "I want the company. Ruby abandoned me, I'm all alone."

"So we should still call her Ruby?" She asked cynically.

"Whatever she wants to be called, that's what I'll call her." I said immediately, protectively. "You're changing the subject. Do you want to go?"

Emma sighed, looking at the ground like she was fighting with herself. "Fine, whatever, but I need to be back in a couple hours."

I smiled widely, surprisingly sincerely glad. "I'll be right back, let me change." And I leaned forward a bit to let my lips brush her cheek. Blood rushed to her pale skin and I couldn't help but chuckle as I blinked upstairs.


	99. Chapter 97: Esther

**Chapter 97: Esther**

**(Emma) **

I wanted to ask Eva if she saw me dying. That was the whole point of this little excursion through three feet of snow. How could I forget that she was living with Paul now? And how could I get talked into going to New York? Although I had to admit I was secretly thrilled. I'd never been to the east coast, and felt mildly envious of even Isaac's brief visit there, no matter how scared he must have been.

And then there was Nathan, another new complication. He'd sent me flowers, he'd danced with me at Eva's wedding, he was tied to me with a little red string that I could see, but he couldn't. And I didn't think that string would ever go away. Whenever he whispered in my ear or put his hand on my waist, my knees felt weak and my head swam with him. I hated him. I was pretty sure I was already half in love with him.

Sarah had told me to give in, but she was trying to get me to discover who Kelsey was. Well, that was settled now without me. I wondered if…if I had found out earlier, if Andrea still would have died. I wasn't sure. I didn't want to think about it.

Suddenly, Nathan appeared again in front of me, holding out his hand. His hair was thick and dark, his eyes peering at me intensely like I was something special, a work of art, or maybe one of nature's wonders. So I reached out tentatively, and his fingers wrapped around mine. And we were gone.

We popped back into existence again on a busy street corner right next to a vendor selling hats who appeared startled by us. I noticed that, somehow, Nathan had managed to slide his hand around my waist.

"You gonna buy somethin'?" The vendor asked.

"Not right now, just looking." Nathan answered with a grin as he began to walk.

"He saw us!" I whispered as we strolled leisurely away.

"Oh, I know. But just because he saw us, doesn't mean he believes what he saw. Regular people have a very easy time blocking out things that they can't comprehend." He said easily, unconcerned.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"Look up." He said simply. I did, startled immediately by all the buildings. I'd lived in Seattle for months every year, but even the tallest buildings in Seattle would seem dwarfed here, and not half as grand. Then I realized the building directly above me was the tallest…and looked familiar, like I'd seen it in pictures.

"It's the empire state building." He said with a smile. "As good a place as any for you to visit first." He said, guiding me to the glass doors.

He spoke to somebody at the desk and bought tickets for an ungodly sum. When I asked why they cost so much, he smiled and said that paying more meant we could skip most of the line. We only had to wait fifteen minutes, before an elevator took us up to the 86th floor. It was so crowded I could barely move. But Nathan had a presence that made people part for them, and soon we were outside, staring at the city below us, the cold wind whipping my hair.

"Oh…" Was all I could say, partly because of the wind taking my breath away. It was absolutely stunning, even with the mass of people crowding around me, and I leaned forward closer to the glass that was there to prevent people from jumping.

"You really like it?" He asked, sounding amused.

"It's almost too much to take in." I answered honestly.

"Come on." He said, steering me away from the view. We took another elevator up after someone checked our tickets, and ended up on the 102nd floor. It was much less crowded here, and the entire observatory was closed, which got us out of the wind and cold. Nathan and I strode simply to the glass, and from that point I could see the entire city scape sprawled below me, the people hurrying to and fro like ants, in living breathing color.

It sounds ridiculous, because I was a spirit warrior, but that was the moment I finally realized how big the world was. How it expanded beyond the center of my little universe. I felt small, humbled, insignificant, and profoundly sad, because there was a sinking feeling in my stomach that this was the most I would ever get to see.

Nathan's hand slipped into mine as we stood, silently, staring down. "I bet you bring all your women up here." I said, although my voice didn't sound as assured as I wanted it to.

"No, I've never brought anyone up here." He answered softly. "I've only been here a few times. When I needed time to think."

I looked at his reflection in the glass, and realized that he wasn't looking out at the city, but he was looking at me.

"You're in love with me." I concluded out loud.

"Don't be insane. I don't know you nearly well enough to be in love with you." He scoffed. I laughed, but let it drop. Because I couldn't bear to tell him it didn't matter if he thought he was now, or if he was fighting it, or even if he was just starting to love me. He would, he would love me desperately, like nobody else. But I was dying, and it would hurt him. I looked away from the city, to him, taking him in.

"I'm actually pretty sure you're infuriating." He stated. "And confusing, judgmental, angry…"

"Do you want to kiss me?" I asked, interrupting him. His frown turned into a quick smile as he hovered close.

"Funnily enough, yes." He answered. And I reached up, fleeting feelings of strength and youth filling me again, my fingers wrapping in his thick dark hair as I pulled his lips to mine.

I felt his energy flooding into me, warm and right. Pushing, filling my stomach. He pushed me back against the window, his arm curling around my waist.

"Well, that was surprising." He said, pulling back his eyes smoldering below his lashes.

"Every time your mouth opens, I want to slap you." I quipped.

"Not the first time I've ever been told that." He conceded. I laughed, pulling away, turning back to the window.

"I've never been out of Washington. I'd always wanted to explore, see the world…" I confided.

"Why didn't you go?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Money, plus…Washington is safe, safe for me, safe for my family. My brother and sister, my parents, they can't see why I'd want to leave. Now I might not get the chance." I said sadly.

"I can show you whatever you want." He whispered into my ear. I felt the pull of his powers drawing us away, when I looked up again, I was in the penthouse apartment.

"And nobody just saw us disappear from the empire state building?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh, somebody probably noticed." He concluded, stripping off his coat. "But, humans." He shrugged. "Aren't you going to ask where we are?"

"Your apartment." I answered immediately.

"How'd you know that?" He asked. I smiled secretively, unbuttoning my own coat and draping it over the chair behind the desk. Actually physically being present was so much better than flitting through it as a ghost. I could smell him, the leather of the chair, the books on all the shelves. There were so many books, and the selection was eclectic to say the least. Economics, biographies, art books, sacred religious books, children's fiction. "You're a reader?"

"Actually, I'll admit that I'm not. Most of these belong to Ruby, she buys bookstores out when she steps into them. And she's the fastest reader I've ever met. She devours everything."

"Does she live here too?" I asked.

"She's sort of like a cat, she comes and goes as she pleases. But I like having her close to make sure she's not getting into trouble." He admitted. I brushed past him into the hallway, the door right across from the study was wide open. I poked my head in, looking at the messy room, clothes, books, magazines, jewelry, and shoes were scattered everywhere, like a tornado had attacked just that room.

"She's a bit of a mess." I remarked.

"I try to contain it as best I can." He laughed.

"And this is your living room?" I asked, rolling down the hallway into the wide open space with the huge windows. When I looked across the street through them, a part of my heart hammered in fear. Out those windows, in the building next door, I'd met Pandora. The pain in my chest sharpened.

"We don't spend a lot of time out here." He smiled, pulling me back into the hallway and away from the windows. "Do you want to see my room?" He asked,

"That's bold, bordering on arrogant." I challenged as he opened the door behind him, and tugged me into another room. It had the same modern trappings, clean lines, decorated in artsy black and white photos. His lips met mine again, and I stopped fighting, felt him grin under my lips as he started to undo the buttons on his own shirt. I lifted my own shirt, tossing it carelessly on the floor.

"Nathan!" Somebody scolded from the doorway. He let out an interesting string of curse words, turning on his heel and chivalrously stepping in front of me. I turned to meet the cold purple eyes of the woman in front of me. She was the same woman who had been here last time I'd been spooking around the place.

"Esther, I'm busy." Nathan snapped. The woman rolled her eyes, exasperated, her gaze flicking over me disinterestedly. I crouched down and retrieved my shirt, throwing it on quickly.

"It's important, I need you, get rid of her." She said, waving her hand dismissively at me.

"Oh hell no." I said immediately before Nathan could even open his mouth, crossing my arms over my chest. "You're the one interrupting, and I don't know who you think you are, but I am not going to 'gotten rid of'."

"Esther what the hell is it?" Nathan asked crossly.

"Who is she?" She still wasn't looking at me, but addressed the question right to Nate.

"My name is…" I started hotly.

"She's a secretary at my company." Nathan said overtop of me.

Esther finally turned her eyes to me and let them linger. I glared at her cold, dark purple eyes, and saw something leap to life deep within them. A short spark that was quickly extinguished. "I'm his ex wife." She said simply.

I felt something in me drop. Nathan's shoulder's stiffened. "Esther…" He said through clenched teeth.

"Fine, I need to see Ruby." Esther said, crossing her arms just as stubbornly over her chest.

"Can't, she's busy. Bye Esther." Nathan said, grasping her arm and maneuvering her to the door.

"Nathan, I mean it." Esther yanked her arm out of his grip, standing firmly. "I have something she needs to do."

"We'll come around." He said immediately.

"Not good enough. I need to see her, alone, on New Year's Eve at the latest." Esther's voice had lowered.

"She'll get to you eventually. Did you call?" He said again.

"Seven times. And emailed. I even text messaged. No answer. I swear to god, Nathan, if you're hiding something from me…"

"What are you going to do?" Nathan asked, his fists clenching in fury.

"I'll come looking if I don't see her at the party on the thirty first, Nathan." She threatened.

"Fine." Nathan hissed. "Now get out."

Esther glared at him for a few more seconds, before exiting the room. I heard the door slam in the hallway.

"Ex wife?" I questioned.

"Ex. The important part." He was still angry, his jaw set, but I was just as angry.

"Oh, how long as you two been divorced?" I asked bitterly.

"A couple hundred years, give or take. I've lost track." He said quickly.

"My name is Emma Uley, I am not some bimbo secretary…" I said, my voice rising.

"Emma…" He said gently, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Your neighbors… I'm supposed to be tracking them down, so she can punish them for a murder that was probably completely justified. I think your little brother is dating the little girl with Ruby right now, isn't he? Did you really want her to know your real name?"

"How did she know you were here?" I asked.

"Oh, she lives in the building across from us, she can see right into our damn living room. It's why we never use it."

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. I pulled away. "No." I murmured.

Sarah was afraid of Esther. Esther lived in the apartment across from Nathan's, the one where I'd found Pandora. My stomach tied itself into knots.

"You can't let Ruby go, you can't go." I said, grabbing onto his shirt.

"We have to see what she wants, we're going to have to meet up with her eventually. Ruby should have answered her already…" He said calmly.

"She's in on it. Pandora was in her apartment, Nathan." I pleaded. "You have to believe me."

"That's impossible, how would you even know that? You're just a human." He said scornfully.

"I am not!" I shouted, turning away from him. "I'm different, I can prove it."

"How?" He asked.

"You got Ruby a Christmas present, a book of fairy tales. It was published in 1945." He still looked skeptical. I searched my head for more details as he turned his back on me, shaking his head.

"You said it was the same one Madison Luwen got her." I yelled desperately. He stopped short, his hand on the door frame.

"How do you know…" He said, turning around. "Only a couple people…a handful even knew about Maddy giving her that book. And I doubt half of them remember it."

"I'm not human, not the whole way." I shrugged, looking down. "And your ex is involved in this somehow, Nathan. I promise."


	100. Chapter 98: Softness in Stones

**Chapter 98: Softness in Stone**

**(Nathan)**

_My face was bleeding. So were my hands, the cloak I was wearing was torn, but I was home. I could hear voices in the great hall, I pushed open the door. There were people everywhere, all with the same purple eyes, some crying, some yelling, some simply sitting shell shocked staring at the walls. There was blood all over the floor. _

_ "You're safe." A reverent whisper came from behind me. Esther was looking at me, her lavender eyes wide, shining with tears, bandages in her hand, her hair coming lose, wispy orange stands and brushing her collarbone. She dropped the bandages, throwing her arms around me._

_ "I'm safe." I said gently._

_ "Your face, you're hurt…" She murmured, looking up at me. _

_ "What happened? Donald and Louis tried to rip me limb from limb, I've been trying to shake them off for an hour, they've been following me…"_

_ "It's awful, it's awful." She said, biting her lip. "I don't know, it's the same story everywhere. Matilda, Lucrezia, George, Terrence…they all turned on us and attacked. And more, there's more." She whispered, panicked. _

_ "How many?" I asked. _

_ "About a quarter of our number have definitely betrayed us. Half of us are missing or confirmed dead. This is the quarter of us who survived and made it back here. It's mayhem, nobody knows what to do, I'm worried they're going to start accusing each other." _

_ "Where are Mabon and Eirawen?" I asked, looking around. _

_ "I don't know. I tried to find you, but I couldn't, so I went to their home, Wennie was there, with some of her students. I told her what had happened, she sent her students with me, but she said she had to find Mabon…it's been hours." She said, biting her bottom lip. "I want to go find them, but if I left…it's already so chaotic." _

_ I looked around, watching as Leo and Coletta knelt over a woman that was moaning in pain. "Stay here, Esther. I'll find them." _

_ "Wait, wait." She said, her hands tangling in my hair, kissing me forcefully. "I didn't tell…Wennie, when I saw her last, I forgot to tell her I love her, I'm not going to forget to tell you, not when it feels like the world is ending." _

_ "I know." I said softly, letting go of her, prying her hands off me. "I know, and she knows, even Mabon knows._

_ "Be careful." She said softly, letting her arms drop, kneeling down to pick up the rolls of bandages she'd dropped._

"You're not even paying attention!" Emma shouted, exasperated. We were sitting in an obscure tea shop, shoved in one of the back alleys of Chinatown in NYC. I was quite certain that no other witch, besides Ruby, knew of its existence. It was in a part of town where witches didn't often go unless they were working, surrounded by "massage parlors" and virtual gambling places.

"I am." I said, rubbing my temples.

"I've repeated this story sixteen times." She said, stewing, crossing her arms over her chest and pulling her jacket closer. "I'm not going to tell you again."

"I just…it's extremely improbable." I said.

"What part of it?" She snapped irritably.

"Esther wouldn't hurt us. She wouldn't do anything to hurt us." I repeated numbly.

"I saw…"

"I believe you." I said gently. "I do…you couldn't have made it up. It just doesn't make any sense."

"From what I've heard, from my parents, from the pack, this woman is basically evil incarnate and you're defending her." She fumed, clutching her tea till her knuckles went white.

"That's only one half of the story. I'm not saying Esther is perfect. She did do wrong by Zack and Stella, at the very least, maybe Cassie too. But she didn't treat me the same way. She didn't treat Ruby the same way."

"Didn't?" She asked.

"Come on." I said, pulling out some money and laying it on the table. I stood, offering her my arm, but she hoisted herself up on her own. We walked out of the tea shop close together, before I pulled her into a tight little alley and blinked us back to Stella's home.

Stella was lying on the couch where I'd fallen asleep, a pillow over her face which she moved slightly to examine us as we unbuttoned our coats.

"Emma, your shirt is inside out. I suggest you fix it before anyone else sees. Your brother is in the kitchen." She mumbled, glaring at me.

"Damnit." Emma swore, ducking quickly into the hallway bathroom.

"She's off limits, Nathan." Stella said coldly, slowly sitting upright.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked skeptically. She waved her finger at me.

"I tried to drink with Ruby. And don't change the subject. She's a good girl. She doesn't need…she can't handle your…your…"

"My what?" I asked coldy.

"Your mess." She finished.

"She's an adult. I think she knows more than you do." I said sharply, turning my back on Stella, ending the conversation, and sliding into the kitchen just as laughter exploded, ringing off the walls. A boy had shown up, tall and slightly lanky, with lean muscles, brushed flour out of his short hair. Liley's entire face was covered and she couldn't stop giggling, and Ruby was brushing the flour off her expensive designer shirt.

"Good! You brought lunch?" She asked.

"I forgot about it." I said immediately. The smile fell off her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her lavender eyes taking all of me in.

"I need to talk to you, privately." I said. She didn't ask any questions, but instead turned to the two children.

"I think that's enough for today." She said briskly.

"But…" Delilah began to protest.

"We'll pick up tomorrow, promise." Ruby said gently. She was waving her hands gracefully as things around the kitchen began to float back to their places, lumps of flour and cracked eggshells found themselves chucked into the bin easily. Delilah watched in awe.

"If I could do that, cleaning my room would take seconds." Delilah remarked.

"Go ahead, go home and eat." She said. And Delilah looked wistfully over her shoulder, before taking the boy's hand and vanishing. Emma had entered the kitchen.

"Did I just miss my brother?" She asked, distracted.

"Yes, he saw your car in the driveway. Asked where you were, I said you went to get lunch with Nate and he didn't seem happy." She couldn't quite help the small flicker of a smile.

"Come on." I said, not paying her any attention, gesturing to the stairs. Stella had vanished, I could hear water running in the bathroom. We went up the stairs, and I closed the door behind Emma and Ruby.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Ruby asked immediately, staring at Emma.

"What? No!" Emma said forcefully.

"Oh thank god." Ruby said, relieved, sitting down on top of her bed, pushing clothes out of the way.

"Ruby…" I said gently. "I took Emma back to the apartment, Esther came over."

"You did what?" Ruby said, shocked. "How could you be so careless!"

"That's not important, I don't think she realized anything was unusual. She wants to see you. By New Year's Eve, at the latest. You've been ducking her phone calls."

"Course I have." She responded immediately. "It's safer than trying to lie to her."

I took a deep breath, and launched into the whole story, Emma chiming in from time to time. I watched the blood slowly creep into her face, her eyes glow wider. She tried to interrupt several times, but I kept stopping her, until finally, I was finished, and I collapsed on the other bed.

"That's impossible." Ruby said dismissively.

"Why do you two keep saying that?" Emma asked.

"Because Pandora tried to kill us. Esther wouldn't…" Ruby started, then stopped, picking up the book on the nightstand, her Christmas present. "We've been…estranged…but she still…she wouldn't hurt us."

"Why? What's so great about her?" Emma questioned fiercely. "I am telling the truth! I know what I saw!"

"She's my mom." Ruby said suddenly. "She raised me. She loved me."

Emma finally seemed at a loss for words, she looked at me for help. And I turned, looking at Ruby, gripping the book Maddy Luwen had gotten her for Christmas so long ago. Clutching onto the few things that hadn't ever betrayed her. I felt the words clogging my throat, they burned as I struggled to say them.

"When I found you in Chicago, I told Esther. You were…really bad, all strung out, already addicted to god knows what." I said softly. "I thought…I thought she might want to help me. Finally get you straightened out for good. But…she just went ballistic. Told me to let you be, that you weren't cut out as a witch. Said that she'd made a mistake with you…and then when I insisted on waking you up…she swore that if I didn't get you clean, she'd have you burnt. She said you were a liability."

The book fell on the ground. Ruby was staring at me. "She didn't mean it." She said immediately.

"I'm pretty sure she did." I said softly, but Ruby was shaking her head, standing up.

"Ruby…Ruby…sweetheart." I coaxed softly. "Please…"

"I don't want…I can't listen to this." She said, almost falling into the door as she rushed out of the room.

"She's your daughter." Emma stated as the quiet stole over us.

"Not biologically, no. I've never had any children. Neither has Esther. We took her in when she was a baby, a very long time ago. I think she's stopped thinking of me as dad...I'm more like her older brother now. But I don't think she'll ever stop thinking of Esther as mom." I admitted in defeat. Emma sat down next to me, brushing my hair from my face.

"Why did you tell her all that? Why now?" She asked.

"Because I believe you. And if what you said is true…then we have a major problem. So she needs to know. I need to stop sheltering her."

**(Belle) **

_"This is my gift to you." The lovely woman said, holding a bundle in her arms, her long dark curls reached to the moss covered forest floor. She was beautiful, in the same way that she was horrendous. And I couldn't help but step closer, drawn to her. _

_ "What is it?" I asked, suspiciously, always suspicious, loving but never trusting. The woman with the burgundy eyes smiled, lifting the bundle toward me. I could feel the bundle's heart beating. And I stepped forward and took it, looking down at the tiny face, green eyes focused intensely on me, but not crying, not scared, or happy, or anything. It's heart beat, but that's all I could feel. _

_ "This…this is an abomination." I said, my hands shaking. _

_ "It is a gift, to keep you company. To replace…"_

_ "HE CAN'T BE REPLACED!" I exploded, grief and rage threatening to tear me apart, darkness welling up over my mind, threatening to drown me. The baby…the thing still didn't move or react to my anger and tension and sadness. It couldn't feel any of those things. _

_ "I will bring him back." She said shortly. "Until now, there is this." And with that she was gone, and I was holding the infant in my arms. I struggled with what to do, and the thought crossed my mind to leave it, to be eaten by the wolves. But instead, I blinked, moving fast through time and space, and then I was in a dark, circular room, made warm and homey by the colorful fabrics strewn everywhere, the candle glittering beside the tall man reading. _

_ "Yaegar." I said, his eyes were already on me, then on the bundle in my arms._

_ "What is that?" He asked, standing immediately. _

_ "I need Esther." I said. He still didn't move, I turned my eyes toward him. "Esther, now, go and fetch her." He nodded, vanishing. I laid the bundle down, beginning to unwrap it. Unwrap her, a little girl. Her eyes still unfeeling. _

_ "Cry, little one." I said softly, pleadingly. There were footsteps, hushed voices, the curtain drawn aside as Esther appeared, Yaegar behind her. _

_ "Yes?" Esther asked, tilting her head to one side. _

_ "This child…please examine it." I asked, not trusting my voice not to break. Esther took another step forward, gently sitting beside the baby. She ran her fingers over the baby's face, belly, to the little hands and feet. Now that I could see better, free of her swaddling, she was a precious thing. Pale, soft, her features delicate. _

_ "Where did she come from?" Yaegar asked._

_ "She is my gift, from her." I said. I didn't need to say anything else, Yaegar's features hardened into stone, just as Esther's began to droop in sadness._

_ "She's perfectly healthy." Esther said, her voice strained, "But…" Her voice hung, quivering on the air. I needed to hear her say it. _

_ "Esther." I called gently. _

_ "There's no soul, there's nothing behind her eyes, no spark of life. Just…a beating heart, her senses seem fine…her mind is most likely working…but there's no soul." She said, closing her eyes. I took a deep breath._

_ "Somehow, Pandora has created a little doll. Something that lives and breathes as a human, but has no humanity. Corrupted by the darkness." Yaegar mused out loud. _

_ "We have to get rid of her." I said immediately, because in that moment I could see the woman that would exist, that this child would grow into. She would be a cold, terrifying beauty, smiling at pain, laughing at misery. _

_ There was heavy silence. "I shall…" Yaegar began, but Esther made a noise that stopped him._

_ "You can't, she's just a babe." Esther said, picking up the child and holding it to her chest tightly, as if she'd protect it from us. _

_ "You do not know…" I began, but Esther cut me off. _

_ "I don't know what will become of her, but you gave us these powers, this blessing and curse, to protect those who cannot protect themselves. I will not harm a child." She said, straightening under my stare. _

_ "What are we going to do with it, Esther?" Yaegar asked. _

_ "We are going to raise her. We'll say she was left here during the night, it has happened before to many children left at the temple's doorstep. We'll keep her here, keep her safe. Nothing will get to her inside these walls." And I saw Yaegar waiver under her gaze. He finally, sighed, looking at me._

_ "We'll watch her." He said._

_ "You two cannot do this, I forbid it." I fired back. _

_ "Jezebel…" Esther's voice begged, tears glittering in her lilac eyes. "I've never asked you for anything. You brought me into this life for my character…for my faith and courage and ideals, and I've never once asked for anything more, and I've always done as you asked, at great peril. But now, I ask you for this one thing…leave her here, leave her with me. Please." _

I woke up to someone gently shaking my shoulder. I rolled over, still groggy, before suddenly realizing I wasn't in my own bed, or my own house, and the hand shaking me awake did not belong to my sister. I sat up, trying to brush back my wild curls from my face.

"Hi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." The girl with the long red hair and winning smile said, apologetically. And everything came flooding back to me leaving me with a small twinge of guilt that I had fallen asleep and missed out on, what I'm sure, was probably a very hectic day for everyone else.

"Mom said you were tired again after you showered so she let you sleep in my bed. I don't mind, really." She said sweetly I swung my legs off her bed.

"Delilah, right?" I asked, smiling.

"Mmmhmm, and you're Belle." She said brilliantly, sitting down beside me. "Mom was going to start dinner, are you hungry?"

I was about to say no, but then my stomach grumbled. "Actually, yes." I said.

"Are you still tired?" She asked gently. "You can sleep for a little bit more."

"Yes, I haven't slept more than a couple hours in the last couple days, but I don't want to sleep the rest of the day away. Is Lettie awake yet?" I asked.

"Not yet." She answered, pursing her lips, like she was thinking.

"Your mom said you were at lessons?" I asked.

"I was. But my teacher got distracted. Her friend burst in, said he needed to talk to her. Emma Uley was with them, too. So she sent me home."

"I think I know Emma, short hair, blue eyes?" I asked.

"Yeah, she spent a lot of time with Echo and Eva in Seattle. What's it like, living in the city? Is it exciting?" She asked.

"Not really." I answered, shrugging. "I mean, it's noisy, and crowded."

"Oh." Her face fell and she bit her lip. "I always…I used to think that when I turned eighteen I'd go live with my grandpa in New York City and go to school there." She blushed.

"Well, I'm sure New York City is much more awesome than Seattle." I answered. She flashed me a bright grin and I couldn't help opening up.

"This is going to sound really weird, but I've seen you before." I said, letting my curls fall in front of my face.

"If you said that to anybody else, they'd probably think it was weird, yes." She said with a giggle. "I've seen you before too, in dreams."

"You're older in my dreams." I responded gently.

"So are you. And the city…" She stopped, struggling, pushing her hair back behind her ear. I reached out, lightly touching her hand.

"It's starting, isn't it? It's the end of the world." I pressed.

"I hope not." She answered seriously. "Do you…do you know what's happening?"

"I know there's something evil in Seattle. I know that the city is getting darker. I know that if it found me and Lettie…I know it wouldn't be good." I said, biting my lip. "I think…I think I was there when it all started."

"You probably were." Delilah answered. And she turned to me, and she told me everything. She was frank, honest, sometimes there were tears in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. I felt like it was the first time she'd ever actually told the story herself. If Lettie had to tell me this, she would have cut corners, tried to make it seem not so bad, but Delilah was scared, worried, and she felt guilty like somehow she'd caused it all.

And when she was done, I couldn't help telling her everything. All my dreams, the way I'd felt Seattle growing darker and darker, my hometown. My worry for Lettie, the awful crushing feeling I had that whatever was in the city would kill her to get to me, although I couldn't explain how I knew that. The gut wrenching feeling that I'd been the one who had allowed all this to happen, that I had lived before, lived and let the evil live. Delilah and I shared that bond, I supposed, the bond of guilt, that this wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for us.

"You're safe here, though." Delilah finally said quietly. "She can't get to us here. We're all safe here."

"For now." I added. She sighed.

"My boyfriend is downstairs." She said, jumping up, as if realizing how much time had passed.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as he is, I bet. I left him with dad. Come on!" She said, with a quick flash of a smile, reaching out and taking my hand, pulling me from the bed.


	101. Chapter 99: A Series of Horrible Events

**Chapter 99: A Series of Horrible Events**

**(Lettie) **

I woke up just as the sun was setting. My body ached, like I'd just went for a marathon run, but my head hurt worse. I kept my eyes closed for a moment, trying to get my bearings as my mind continued to whir like a machine close to overheating. It was awhile before I realized there was soft music coming from the room I was in. I opened my eyes, gingerly pulling myself up into a sitting position. The music stopped.

"You're awake." Echo said, sounding absolutely relieved. I opened my eyes, focusing on her. She was sitting on a bench across from me, her hands still resting on her keyboard. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and she was wearing a simple hooded sweatshirt and jeans.

"You're a witch." I stated. Her lips twitched into a half smile.

"I am." She agreed.

"I'm a witch." I stated, staring down at my own hands.

"You are." She agreed again, slipping off the bench. I was looking at a picture frame on the side table. I lifted my hand and the picture floated gently into the air, flying right into my hands. I examined the picture, of Cassie in her wedding dress and Jacob in a tuxedo. It was odd to see her in a wedding dress, so I sat the picture back down, standing, examining everything around me. I was very aware of my own heartbeat, of the life flowing off of me in waves, of the sheer, enormously powerful, unmistaken presence of Echo. I finally looked directly at her, examining the energy around her, which seemed to shimmer in a light golden haze of electricity. There was a clip in her hair, holding back her bangs. A slight twitch of my fingers was enough to unclip it and have it float into my outstretched hand. I smiled.

"Cute." Echo said, smiling in return as she brushed back her suddenly loose bangs. "Can I have it back? I can't play music if my hair keeps falling in my eyes." I nodded, blinking, moving through space as if it meant nothing to me, appearing in front of her and handing the clip back.

"Why weren't you singing?" I asked.

"Huh?" Echo asked, caught off guard as she clipped her hair back again.

"You always sing. I can hear you, I lived next door, remember?"

Her smile vanished quickly, and suddenly I noticed, hidden in that haze of life rolling off her, she was somehow less than she had been.

"I haven't sung in a long time." She admitted. "Not since…"

I was racking my mind, my mind that was more full than it ever had been, full of dates and names, places and things I weren't sure existed anymore. What had changed? Then I made a connection. Christian, when I had seen him, had that same air of being less.

"Did you break up?" I asked immediately. She looked confused, I realized suddenly I seemed to be jumping over a lot of topics. It was hard to keep myself focused on one thing.

"You and Chris. Did you realize he's a vampire?" I asked. She winced.

"Yes, we broke up." She said softly. "But I always knew he was a vampire."

"And you dated him anyway?" I asked incredulously.

"Listen, if you want, you and my dad can go have a nice chat about this!" She said suddenly, her temper flaring. I could almost feel the air around her cracking and sparking. She grabbed the music on the keyboard and began to take off, but unfortunately, I was distracted once again, by a shirt that was laying discarded on the floor. One of Belle's shirts.

"Echo! Echo!" I called after her. She was already on the bottom step, and she turned to me warily. "Where's my sister?" I asked desperately. "Where's Belle?"

"Lettie, calm down. She's outside with Liley…" She began, but I was already halfway out of the room, running through the kitchen where Cassie was. She turned, her red hair a blur in the corner of my eye.

"Lettie!" She called after me, but I ignored her as I opened the back door. I darted out, my heart squeezing in my chest, but she was right there. Standing almost knee deep in the snow, watching as a redheaded girl climbed up the small hill in the back of the yard with a sled. She was covered with snow, and she was laughing. My heart unclenched.

"Belle!" I called. She turned her head, her curls whipping around. When she saw me, she grinned.

"You're awake!" She yelled, trudging quickly through the snow to the porch, I pulled her into my arms quickly. She was cold, her coat was wet from snow. She pulled away to examine me, looking into my eyes for a few long moments.

"Do you feel different?" She asked.

"A bit. Belle…" I wanted to try and explain what had happened, but in typical Belle fashion, she just smiled and shook her head.

"I already know." She cut me off.

"How?" I asked, half bewildered, but another voice inside my head answered me. _She's Jezebel. She planned this somehow._

"I just know." She shrugged carelessly. I nodded, accepting the answer.

"Hey, come back inside." Cassie was standing in the kitchen doorway, Echo behind her, both looking half amused. "You're not dressed for this weather."

"Can I stay out here? For a little while longer?" Belle asked me. I nodded, letting go as she smiled again, taking off back down the steps and running up the hill to meet Delilah. I turned around, Cassie held the door open for me and I looked around curiously, I could smell something cooking, and suddenly I was ravenous. Cassie seemed to see it on my face.

"Sit down, I'll whip up something." She s aid, pointing to one of the clean, gleaming wooden chairs. I sat carefully in it, although it went against my nature. I wanted to move, to explore, to walk, to see. But I had so many questions. I didn't know which to ask first, I was trying to put my thoughts in order.

"The war?" I asked first. "It's over? We won?"

She hesitated for a fraction of a second, but nodded as she cracked an egg into a bowl. "Yes. We won, it's over."

"Where is everyone?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Well…" She began, biting her lip. "Atham…Zack now, he's here. We settled down here, we have a family."

"You're kidding." I asked, bemused. "He has a family too?" Cassie simply smiled at my disbelief.

"He fell in love with his wife right after the war. They've been together for ages, their daughter is eighteen now, I think you know her. Eva Rose Luwen, well, Roy now. She just got married."

"Eva?" I asked, falling into a short silence as I tried to place that information. Now that I looked at Eva, examined her face in my memories, I could see Atham there. "The woman he's married to…she must be a saint."

"Stella is." Cassie said warmly.

"And you have kids?" I asked. "Three? And a husband? I can't believe it. I never thought…well, you were almost as bad as Zack was."

"Shhh, don't let Jake hear that." She said playfully, putting the egg into a frying pan. It sizzled.

"I saw Wennie, where is she now?" I asked, looking around as if hoping to see her.

"She's staying with Zack and Stella, yes, Stella knows about what they used to be." She added as she saw the look on my face. "But, like I said, she's a saint."

"And Yaegar?" I asked.

"He's with her too." She said smoothly.

"And where's Esther? And Leo…god, Leo will be so happy to see me. Or have they all forgotten about me?" I asked cautiously.

"I don't think anyone ever forgot about you, Lettie." Cassie said gently. "But…I haven't seen Esther in about twenty five years. And I haven't seen Leo since…god, 1933."

"What, why?" I asked, my voice climbing in pitch. "What happened to them?"

"Nothing, Lettie, we left the coven. Bella, Zack, Stella, and I. We left."

"But…but Cassie, they were your family." I said, feeling like the world had just turned upside down.

"I don't know where to start." Cassie said, throwing the eggs from the pan onto a plate and sitting it in front of me before collapsing into another chair. "I just…"

I realized there was a reason that she hadn't called Zack or any of the others back to the house immediately when I woke up. There was some bad news, something she'd taken it upon herself to tell me before anyone else could, or maybe so nobody else would have to. "What happened?" I asked, trying to reign in my feeling of dread.

"The war lasted almost two hundred years, Lettie. Both sides evenly matched…things didn't start to change until…" She began.

"Esther decided to stop fucking killing you?" I asked. "I told her, I told her Cassie…"

"It's okay." She said with a small smile. "I was actually kidnapped by the opposing side. But it was all straightened out eventually. And the tide started to ebb our way…but we were still taking heavy losses. It seemed like it would drag on forever…until Mabon switched sides."

"What?" I asked, jumping up, my fork clattering on the plate. "That…that fucking bastard, he was at least one of the leaders…"

"I know, he turned himself over, and we put him in a dungeon, but…it was decided, against heavy protest…" She started.

"Yeah, heavy protest, I'm surprised Yaegar didn't off him in his cell." I said, glaring.

"Actually, it was Ruby who tried." Cassie said. "I stopped her."

"Why? You should have let her. God knows if anyone deserved to end his miserable life, it was her."

"I don't think she could have done it anyway. She wanted to, but it's not in Ruby's nature to attack someone who can't at least defend themselves."

"So you let him? You all let him turn his coat and come back?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes. We did. You remember him, Lettie. You have to remember how charming he was, when he wanted to be."

I was silent, looking at her, trying to figure out where the hell she was heading. I suddenly wished she would have just let Zack tell me all of this. He wouldn't be stalling as much as she was.

"I married him." She blurted it all out at once. "I'm so sorry…I don't know what the hell I was thinking, I was so depressed, and he was so remorseful and wonderful to me for that short space of time…"

"You WHAT?" I yelled. "I don't even…I don't even know you! How _could _you!"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Lettie." She said calmly, although I noticed her skin had went pale, all except a fire red flush that made her look ill.

"It doesn't matter anymore…" I repeated, staring at her. "You weren't there. You didn't see…all those people in Esther and Yaegar's home…dying, bleeding, the missing, not knowing what had happened…only knowing when Yaegar carried Wennie in, when he appeared soaked in her blood."

"I wasn't there because I was killed." She pointed out desperately. "Don't assume I can't imagine what it was like."

I turned away from her, walking as far from her as I could. "You remember what Mabon was like, don't you?" She asked softly. And I couldn't help but remember immediately his easy smile, messy long hair, his dark purple eyes following Wennie around the room when we danced. Charming, persuasive. Although I wanted to be angry as Cassie, I couldn't quite bring myself to see how she could resist him. How could any woman have resisted him when he made up his mind?

"And then what happened?" I asked, although I had walked to the window now and stared out it as two large men came from the forest, shaking snow from their hair and laughing, oddly shirtless in the cold.

"Dad!" Delilah yelled, "Blaze, come here!" And they shot out of view around the edge of the house. I could hear shouts, more laughter as the men ducked back around the house, covered in snow, and immediately began rolling snow into balls.

"Wennie killed herself, and I died. I got sick, very sick. And I just faded. I don't know why, it's never happened to anyone else before."

"I know why." I said immediately. "You can't expect a flower to live without light. You were choked out in his darkness."

"When I passed away…and came back, over and over, I never went back to him. I thought it was jealousy, possessiveness, but he chased me through the years."

"Well, where was Esther? And Yaegar? Why didn't they stop him?" I demanded.

"Yaegar… he prefers Nathan now, by the way, never took charge again. And Esther…well, she never did anything."

I simply stared at Cassie. She wasn't looking at me anymore, but staring at the table. "I met Jacob, about twenty five years ago. I fell madly in love with him, same time Bella fell in love with her vampire. Jake's a werewolf." She smiled slightly, but there were tears in her eyes. "Mabon…he came after us then. I was pregnant. He almost killed me…I lost my first baby girl."

"Oh Cassie…" I said gently, walking away from the window where two of her children played with their father and my little sister.

"Ruby…well, she said she doesn't think he was human, even back in 1968. He struck a deal with that bitch that's after us now." Cassie said grimly, gripping her mug tightly.

"But what did he get?" I asked, my voice rising. "What was the point?"

"I don't know. After all this time, we still don't know. Zack…he had an idea, but…" She shook her head, as if clearing it. "I need to call Zack, he'll want to see you now that you're awake, and yourself."

"I want to go visit him. I want to see his house, and his wife. I don't quite believe it." I said immediately. She laughed.

"Alright, well, I'll call and tell him you're coming over."

"And Belle and I? We can stay here?" I asked.

"As long as you want, Lettie. You're as safe here as you can be." She said with a smile as she picked up the phone. And I knew I was comparing her to the young woman who'd danced with Zack in a great hall hundreds of years ago, but I couldn't help but notice a gentle, refined layer of bittersweet sadness that seemed to cover her like a veil.

**(Stella) **

I was the one who answered the phone when Cassie called, so I was the one who went to go find Zack. He was in his study, our study, down on the first floor. The house was quiet now, Emma had left, and Ruby and Nathan didn't seem to speaking to each other. When Zack came home, he'd been in one of his moods. Distracted, barely kissing me hello, distantly answering when I asked him what was going on, and then disappearing into the dark, book lined room.

I'd been with him long enough to ride out these moods. So I didn't ask him if he wanted lunch when I made myself something, I didn't ask him if he'd like to talk to Eva when I spoke to her on the phone. But I knew he'd want to see Lettie, I was absolutely positive. So I broke my rule and decided to interrupt his self imposed solitude.

There was a lamp on, but the curtains were drawn. It made the usually airy room seem stuffy. He was sitting at the desk, tapping a pen against the wood, staring at a piece of paper that was covered with his scribbling, the trash can beside him was overflowing.

"Zack?" I called as I stepped inside. He looked up, over his shoulder and smiled. I closed the door, stepping behind him and laying my hand on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, gently placing his hand over mine.

"Much better." I said leaning down to touch my cheek to his. "Cassie called, Lettie is awake. She's coming over, would you like to see her?" I asked.

"Actually, I do. How long have I been in here?" He asked, turning his head so he could bury his nose in my neck.

"All day, love." I said gently, twisting my fingers in his hair immediately, without thinking, just as I'd always done for hundreds of years.

"I'm sorry Stell." He said, pulling away and rubbing his forehead. "I've just…"

"Did you figure it out?" I prodded gently.

"No. No, I haven't." He said with a sigh. "I won't…"

"It's okay." I soothed gently, moving so I was beside him, sliding onto the desk. "I know that you're worried, and scared. The thought of Mabon…hiding a part of himself in Ruby is horrid, an abomination. And I know you won't tell her. Not right now, not until you know how to get rid of it. Because you care about her."

He looked up at me, studying my face. "Baby, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked reverently.

"I could stand to hear it a few more times." I smirked.

"You're beautiful." He murmured, sliding back the chair, standing, placing his arms around me and kissing me, kissing me the way I loved, soft but determined, his hands tangling in my curls, his body fitting against mine perfectly.

There was a ripple of energy, footsteps on the stairs. I reluctantly pushed him away and waved my hand so that the curtains opened, exposing the forest, with the soft twilight pressing against the branches. The door opened, and the sunlight bounced off of Cassie's red hair, followed by a tall girl with short curly hair that seemed to be looking around curiously.

"Lettie!" Zack called. And the tall girl broke out into a smile, picking through the books piled along the room with an awkward kind of grace.

"You know, I remember you now." She said, looking at Zack and tilting her head to the side. "I still don't think I like you very much."

Zack laughed, losing the worry that had been etched around his eyes, pulling me off the desk so I was standing beside him. "This is my wife, Stella."

"I've heard about you." I said graciously, offering my hand, Lettie took it after a second's hesitation.

"You poor thing, how did he trick you?" I asked. And I laughed too, ignoring our clasped hands and hugging her. She patted my shoulder awkwardly, but giggled.

"Who is that?" Nathan had appeared in the doorway, his shaggy hair covering his eyes. Lettie turned, frowning, to examine him, and he took a reflexive step back.

"Let…Lettie?" He asked, dumbfounded. Ruby had appeared behind him, her lavender eyes puffy, but she shoved him to the side and clambered in. Lettie's expression changed slightly, warmed.

"How do you feel?" Ruby asked.

"Like my old self, I suppose. How are you?" Lettie asked critically, holding Ruby at arm's length. "You forgot to tell him about me, I guess?" She inclined her head to Nathan.

Ruby gave a slightly strangled laugh, looking over her shoulder apologetically. "Yeah, I did. Nathan…you remember Lettie? Turns out she wasn't burned."

"What happened? How did…why are you here now?" Nathan asked as Lettie held out her arms for Ruby, folding her into an embrace. Lettie gently stroked Ruby's long hair as she looked at Nathan critically.

"Maybe it's to kick all of you in the ass." She said simply, her gaze hardening. "Since apparently the best witches in the coven couldn't keep it together."

"Lettie…" Ruby said, pulling away.

"Lettie, I guess Cassie explained everything…" Zack started, letting go of my waist and stepping forward.

"It was a very condensed version…" Cassie interjected.

"Things were complicated, Lettie." Zack finished, looking around for support. Cassie and Ruby nodded, but Nathan simply stood, still in shock.

"If there was a capable leader, somebody who could have prevented all this…" Lettie began, still glaring at Nate.

"Are you blaming me?" He asked hotly.

"No, Nathan, she's not…" Ruby said, pulling away from Lettie and standing between the two.

"Yes, I am." Lettie clarified. "How could you let things get so dire? How could you let this happen?"

"Lettie, that isn't fair…" Ruby said, biting her lip.

"No, let's hear it, Ruby." Nathan said. "I'm tired of hearing the whispers anyway. If the rest of you hadn't been such…such fucking idiots, then this wouldn't have happened. There was nothing I could have done."

"You would have stopped it!" Lettie said shrilly. "You _should _have!"

"I couldn't!" Nathan bellowed. Ruby stood, for the first time looking utterly helpless. "I'd already failed once, the worst failure anybody had ever seen! I wasn't prepared to destroy what was left!"

"So you gave up and walked away?" Lettie challenged.

"I stepped aside for someone who was more capable!" Nathan pointed out.

"Yeah, how's your ex-wife done?" Lettie asked shrewdly.

"And where were you?" Nathan growled.

"Dead!" Lettie exclaimed.

"I wish I would have been!" Nathan yelled back. "I wish it every damn day…I wish I would've taken the knife instead of Ruby, I wish I would have been burned instead of all our friends, I wish I would've died and never came back, but I keep coming back, I'm in this perpetual hell, and I don't fucking care about any of this!"

There was eerie silence. "Nate, you don't mean that." Ruby said softly. He looked at her, his eyes dark.

"They don't want us here, Ruby. I'm going home." He said calmly, turning on his heel, walking through the door.

"Nathan, wait, Nate!" Ruby called, scrambling after him. He didn't answer, I could feel him blinking, I could hear her calling his name, running after him. I turned to the window, walking to it. I could see the two of them now, Nathan holding a duffel bag to his hand, Ruby desperately clinging to his arm. They were still fighting, I could hear snatches of their voices. Nathan snatched his arm out of Ruby's grip. And then he was gone.

"Lettie, I've missed you, but I really wish you wouldn't roll in and immediately piss somebody off." Zack chided.

"Well, somebody had to do it. You know they always just enabled each other anyway." Lettie shrugged, but she still looked guilty. Ruby was alone in the snow, her outstretched hand finally falling to her side. I blinked, and suddenly I was standing in the snow too.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay sugar. I promise." I said gently. "Come back inside."

"I don't have anyone left." Ruby said softly, staring out into the woods. "I don't have anything."

"No, that's not true. You have yourself. You have us, even if you don't want us." I added cheerfully. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"He's the best man, Nathan. I promise. You're all too harsh." She said simply.

"Then he'll be back." I said, looking out over the snow covered trees. "He'll be back for you."


	102. Chapter 100: Awake

**Chapter 100: Awake**

**(Ruby)**

What do you have left when you have nothing?

All I remember about those days were the moments when I would sit in front of my mirror in the guest room, and brush my hair. I always counted to one hundred. 1…2…3… My reflection was absolutely flawless, like an oil painting by a great master in the glass. 4…5…6…

I didn't say anything. I didn't leave that room. Stella brought me food, but I didn't touch it. I cleaned up all my mess, packed clothes away into the closet and dresser, stacked my books neatly on the night stand. 7…8…9…

I guess it is how every little girl feels, when someone leaves. I'll be perfect. He'll come back, if I'm just perfect enough. I'll be thin and pure, like snow, like glass. I'll do anything, I promise, just please don't leave me again. I can't stand it.

Eva visited, but I still refused to talk. There was a whole stream of people that rolled in and out. Some of them I knew, some I didn't. Tyler came to me for hours, three days in a row, everyday. He would try to talk, but I'd ignore him studiously, staring at the ceiling, picking up a book I'd already read fifty times. But he'd be there from morning to night. 10…11…12…

I was brushing my hair on the third day, staring at my own reflection, while Tyler stared at the back of my head, his expression unfathomable. I still hadn't said a word to him, and he hadn't even tried this morning. He hadn't brought any food with him to bribe me with, and the house was very empty besides the two of us. He moved slowly, but my eyes went to him immediately in the glass, staring daggers at his reflection as he reached for my books. I flicked my hand, my wrist, instantly knocking the pile away from him, but he was fast. He'd already managed to grab one. I tore my eyes away from him, sitting my brush down on the table.

"Don't stop, you're only on 79." Tyler said helpfully, his voice oddly light, but strained. Like he was trying too hard to do something. I turned, still glaring, holding my hand out for the book. But he just glared right back at me, before dropping his eyes to the book cover.

"What the hell is this old thing anyway? Grimm's fairy tales?" He mused, turning it over in his hands.

"Give it back and get out." I said coldly, standing, my hand still outstretched. Instead of handing the book back, he simply grasped my hand in his, enveloping my cold fingers in warmth. Warmth that was almost painful.

"You haven't spoken in three days, and that's what you want your first words to be?" He asked.

There was a quaint picture above my bed, a framed print of an ocean side cottage. My temper was boiling, I could feel the heat rising to my skin. Then there was a sharp, cracking sound. Tyler and I both looked at the picture, at the glass that had cracked right down the middle. I reached for the book while he was distracted, but he sidestepped me, banging his elbow into the door. He swore. I stepped forward threateningly, and he looked at me, wary, intense, still holding the book in his hand.

"Come get it." He taunted, with an insane throwaway grin. And then he ran out the door, I could hear his footsteps on the stairs. I was so shocked I couldn't move. Fury was the thing that propelled me over the threshold. He had paused, on the top stair, when he saw me he grabbed hold of the railing, leaping over it, landing as lightly and agilely on the first floor as a cat. But I was faster, I blinked, heading him off just as he was reaching for the handle. I blew him back with my hand, knocking him off his feet, onto the ground. He was down, and then he was up again, streaking towards the kitchen. I followed him, blinking along the way, but this time he made it to the back door before I did, opened it up, and tumbled out into the bright morning sunlight.

I hesitated on the edge of the doorframe, the bright glare off the snow momentarily blinding. He was still moving, but slow, watching me, his head turned. I wasn't even wearing shoes. If it had been any other book, I would have let him go. But that was the last present Maddy ever gave me. I stepped out into the cold.

I blinked, and he picked up speed. I was constantly right behind him as we dove into the woods, my heart was racing, beating traitorously under my skin, hair flying behind me like a banner woven out of the blackest night. And then I blinked in front of him. He skidded to a stop, to not run into me, which was stupidly chivalrous as I threw both my arms out, tossing him like a limp doll backwards again, and in the process managing to break a couple branches off a nearby tree and create a small cloud of snow swirling around him. He didn't move, and I stepped forward, bending down to retrieve the book from under his arm, where it lay between his chest. He moved suddenly, but not to push me away, but to pull me down farther, his mouth finding mine.

He kissed me. There were things in that kiss I had never felt before, there was pain, an dull bruising pain. The warmth from his skin, my pounding heart pumping blood, my frozen lips. It was desperate, like struggling to climb up a mountain, gripping for lost handholds, frantically clinging to life on the razor sharp edge of death.

"Wake up." He pleaded desperately, his voice a whisper against my lips. It was his rough voice, but it sounded almost close to tears. "It's been three days, wake up. Wake up Ruby."

_Wake up._ The words echoed in my head. Tyler pulled me tighter, till I could feel his warmth through my clothes. _Wake up!_

_ I was sleeping, but there was a hand jerking my shoulder gently. "My darling, please wake up." She pleaded more insistently. I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want to face another day. But when I opened my eyes a slit, I could see nothing out the fortress window but inky darkness. _

_ "Mother?" I asked, sitting, my muscles ached. My wound still seemed to burn when I moved. All I could see in the light of the candle Esther was holding was her pale face, her orange hair._

_ "They're at the gates." Was all she said, and she looked absolutely frantic. She pulled me up, threw a cloak over my shoulders. _

_ "Where is everyone?" I asked. _

_ "On the battlements. I want you to be ready to flee. Stay here if you're still too weak. I must go." She kissed both of my cheeks, used her candle to light one of mine, and then she was gone._

_ It had only been a week since Mabon had sliced open my torso. It had only been a week since the war began. Now it would be over, because there was nowhere to run, and we were outnumbered. I didn't bother dressing any further, I stood, stepping into the hall. I could hear people in the great room downstairs, shouting anxious orders. I didn't go down, I started going up. Past the battlements where I could see Leo and Atham glaring at the group below. They'd all survived their attacks, for the most part. Survived because they had shoved knives in our back._

_ I continued up, up, up to the tallest tower. Up until my chest felt weak and I thought I had ripped the stitches holding my wound together. I climbed. Higher, and higher, dizzying. And then I finally emerged through a trap door. There was nobody up here yet, but there would be. I peered over the edge, looking down at the group of people in front of the gate. I saw a shot of Beltane fire snake through the air, shooting like a spear at the air above the gate. It started to burn through something invisible in the air. Our charms and spell work, going up in smoke. I looked down into the crowd, and that's when I saw him. _

_ He was smiling, looking as handsome and carefree as ever. I could see his face, his laughter etched around his mouth. I could see him on our wedding day with the same expression. And then I could see his face, right before I'd felt the knife. Suddenly, I was furious. I wanted him dead. I wanted him gone. I wanted him to feel the pain that I felt, I wanted to very earth to swallow him whole and drag him down to hell. I could feel the fire and pain, the anger and hurt flashing through my body. Lighting pierced the sky and there was a loud crack, a rumble, screams. And I watched, instantly colder than I'd ever been, as the earth broke open in front of our gates, and half the traitors gather there, fell to their deaths. I gripped the rough hewn stone, looking down. _

_ "Go back inside Wennie." Her voice was soft behind me. _

_ "I did that." I said, my voice small, frightened. "I did that. I wanted it to happen." _

_ "Wennie." Esther had taken hold of my shoulders. I'd grown taller than her by that point, but she still felt so much stronger. "It wasn't you. Don't ever say it was you again." _

Tyler had picked me up, and now I was clutching the book I'd ran outside for. The wind was so cold, but I could barely feel it. I realized that my face was wet, that his shirt was wet.

_"Wake up and smell the coffee!" Madison was standing on the street corner, her usually glossy curls frazzled and messy. There was still blood on her jacket. _

_ "Maddy stop it, you're acting insane." I said, fumbling with the keys in my hand. _

_ "It's so much worse than you think it is." Maddy said, looking at me sadly. "Please, don't stay here anymore. Come with me, you could get better. I know why you're so sick." Maddy held out her hand, steady as a tree. I just glared at her. _

_ "There is nothing wrong with me." I said, pulling back. "I'm not sick. I didn't murder anyone a man while he slept. That was you, Maddy, it was all you." _

_ I walked into the apartment building. The last time I ever saw Maddy Luwen alive, she was looking at me with the strangest look of pity and horror. _

"I'm sorry, Ruby, I'm so sorry." Tyler whispered, sitting me on the couch. "I just wanted…I just wanted you to be you again." He pleaded. "Please stop crying."

_I didn't usually go out with people who came to the club where I danced. All those guys were so shady, so dirty. Which is why I'd rebuffed this guy at first. But he kept coming me to the club, and when he looked at me, he didn't look at me like he was taking off the skimpy underwear I was wearing in my mind. He didn't ask for lap dances or special perks. He flirted with the other women, but not me. And for some reason, although I didn't know why, he infuriated me. Finally, I let him meet me at the pier. _

_ It was early spring and winter always hung on to Chicago with chilly tendrils. So I was wearing a heavy coat, and instead of the tight skirts I liked, I'd traded for a heavy pair of jeans. He'd bought me a sugary high end hot chocolate and a slice of apple pie, which I was eating enthusiastically as he smoked a cigarette quietly._

_ "You haven't been eating enough." He said, his eyes turning and piercing me. They were such an unusual color, deep purple. _

_ "Alright dad." I said simply, taking another yummy bite of the apple pie, closing my eyes and savoring it. _

_ "Spending all your money on drugs again?" He asked casually. My eyes flicked up and I tugged the sleeves of the coat automatically. _

_ "So because I'm an exotic dancer, I'm a junkie?" I challenged._

_ "No." He said simply. "But because I know you. Always drawn to the darkness." He mused to himself._

_ "You're crazy, aren't you?" I said, creasing my brow. "I'm gonna go. This is why I don't go on dates with people who come to the club." _

_ "Now come on, you know this isn't a date." He teased lightly. He stood, taking my hand and pulling me up. _

_ "You know, the only reason I came here was because ever since you first came to the club, I've been having dreams, crazy dreams, insane dreams…" I trailed off, because he just frowned and nodded, a gleam of knowledge in his eyes, but I'd caught sight of my own face in the glass, blazing beautiful, and for a moment I was thrown off, by the fact that my eyes were green instead of lavender. _

_ "Do you ever feel like you're sleeping?" He asked, staring at me, hard, like he saw right through me._

_ "Nathan, stop…" I said, pulling away, clutching my hand tight to me. _

_ "Do you ever feel like you're sleeping?" He asked again, more intense this time. I was looking out over the ocean, but I could feel his eyes on my back._

_ "Sometimes I don't know." I whispered to the waves. _

_ "You can wake up now." He had placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. It's just time to wake up." _

As suddenly as I'd started crying I'd stopped. There was a wet spot on Tyler's shirt, and everything was quiet. Everything was new. I was new. "Ruby…" Tyler called gently, tilting his head to try and see my face, but I turned to face him. We were inches apart, our noses almost touching. He lost whatever words he was about to say, stunned by something. I don't know what he saw there, maybe it was just my beauty, or maybe he saw what was in my eyes now. What hadn't been there earlier.

"It's okay. I'm awake now." I said, unfolding myself. My joints felt stiff, but I surprised myself with how easily I was able to stand up, to notice the details of the room I hadn't noticed before. And the soreness was melting away in blissful warmth. Like spring, like being awake after a long winter. The ice in my bones was melting.

"You're…you're really okay?" He asked, tentatively standing up. I laughed, it was real this time. And the sound of it surprised me, made me think of being younger.

"All my life, somebody has stood in front of me to fight for me. All my life somebody has been waiting in the wings to save me, or take the fall for me, or…" I trailed off, looking around again. "It hasn't been fair." I stated, finally. "Not to them, not to me."

Tyler was still looking at me like I was a rabbit about to book. "Oh, now really, I can't have been that bad."

"Actually, you were." He said seriously.

"Why are you still here then?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Because I love you." He said, and I almost believed him, because he simply said it and shrugged his shoulders like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why did you steal my book?" I challenged.

"I was hoping if you got mad…well, I'd rather see you angry than nothing."

"I could have killed you!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes.

"You wouldn't have." He smirked, holding the book out to me. I took it from him. "You like me, even if you won't admit it."

I ignored him studiously, turning the book over in my hands. Nathan was gone. Maddy was dead. Mabon would be better off dead. Esther was, it seemed very likely, lost to me forever. Had I spent my whole life, hoping to somehow get back to where I'd been? Was I only, just now, realizing it was impossible? I had no family, I had very little true friends left.

"I think…I think Esther is hiding something." I confided, gently. I didn't want to admit it to myself. "Our coven leader…she raised me. She's practically my mother. And she might be… I have to find out."

"How are you going to do that?" He asked suspiciously.

"What's today?" I asked, absent mindedly.

"It's the thirtieth. Tomorrow is New Year's Eve." He said.

"It'll have to be tomorrow then. Better then, actually."

"Thank you for clarifying what you're doing." He grumbled. And I looked up at him, frowning.

"I don't really know what I'm capable of." I admitted.

**(Nathan) **

I was amazed at how easy it was to go home. I was even more amazed that Esther bought my story that there wasn't anything in fucking Seattle except Ruby, who'd chosen to stay after our most recent fight, so I said. But, the thing that surprised me most, was that when I said I wanted to help out more, to somewhat resume my old position, she didn't bat an eye and had me sit right down. She explained all her systems, gave me copies of all her paperwork, and put me right to work.

It seemed off that it would be this easy. The only reason I'd done it at all was to keep watch on her, but she didn't hide anything she was doing, and nothing she was doing seemed out of the ordinary. Tracking mysterious disappearances, keeping tabs on areas of unusual homicides, paths known vampires had taken strung out in red string all over a map in her office. Notes from people saying they couldn't do patrol so and so night, people volunteering to head down to the South, where it seems like another eruption of vampire activity had erupted. Ever since the mysterious disappearance of the Volturri (not so mysterious to me anymore), no vampire kept any other in check. Every few years the south turned into a blood bath.

It was easy to slip back into, but Esther still made all the final decisions. And she still held that ruthless side, as I noticed when she looked over the list of volunteers for the south, muttered that nobody was brave enough to go, and mentioned that she'd have to draft people. My stomach clenched.

But I didn't say anything. I was going to play my part long enough here to find out what was going on, come hell or high water. And I'd prove to everybody I wasn't a coward. I'd prove to Ruby that Esther had gone bad too. I hoped.

I'd cut off most ties with everyone in La Push. Most. It was better they didn't know what I was doing, better they stay as far away as possible so they didn't blow my story to hell and back. Which is why I locked the door the back door to the club behind me on my way out, waved to the two violet eyed girls giggling in the alley, and began to walk away, checking my watch anxiously as I walked. I waited until I was halfway home before I blinked.

"You're late." Emma stated, although at first I didn't see her, she stepped out from behind the tree, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How's things here?" I asked immediately, taking her arm. I blinked us again, back to New York, into my bedroom. She started taking off her heavy winter coat.

"Dad's starting to get a little bit suspicious of where I keep disappearing to." She muttered.

"How's Ruby?" That's all I really wanted to know. Every time I saw Emma, I asked, everyday. Emma had tried to gloss over how bad she was, but I knew better. I knew Ruby well enough to know that she'd sink into depression. I'd considered abandoning my plan, coming back to La Push to take care of her, to apologize.

"She spoke today." Emma said softly. "To Tyler."

"That kid that took her on a date the night that girl was killed?" I asked immediately.

"Yes. From what I heard on the grapevine, she's better today than she's been since you booked it. But I haven't seen her." Emma shrugged her shoulders, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"What's going on with this Tyler kid?" I asked suspiciously.

"He loves her." She answered simply, rolling her pretty blue eyes.

"He's after something." I mused. "You have to watch him for me."

She laughed, it sounded almost bitter. "You guys just don't get it. La Push isn't like the rest of the world, where people go through boyfriends and girlfriends like that." She snapped her fingers. "He's in love with her, he'll always be in love with her, from the moment he saw her, he was in love with her. It's how things work there."

"Why?" I asked, perplexed.

"Because we're special." She smiled, and I noticed again something I'd noticed over the past few days. Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, and her cheekbones were becoming more pronounced, her hair lacked its usual luster. We were silent for a moment, and she didn't look away as I stared at her, but went on looking at me calmly, cooly.

"Are you in love with me?" I asked suddenly. She didn't answer, she just sighed.

"Emma, are you?" I asked again, moving closer, reaching down to take her hand. My apartment was pretty warm, toasty even, but she was cold.

"Nathan, don't do this to yourself." She pleaded. It was such an odd thing to say.

"Why did you keep calling me that night I left, until I answered? Why do you make me meet you every night in the woods outside your house? Why do you keep risking everything?" I grilled her, my hand tight on hers.

"I don't have anything left to lose. I'm dying Nathan." Blood had rushed up to her cheeks. Any other girl would have cried, but I was quickly learning that Emma wasn't every other girl. She continued to stare at me with a fierce, blazing look.

"What do you mean you're dying? What's wrong with you?" I asked, not quite comprehending. She just sighed, shaking her head. A bitter smile finally twisted her pink lips.

"Nobody knows. Not even Abby. And I tell Abby everything. It was Pandora, I don't know, exactly, what she did. But I'm bleeding. Not on the outside, but on the inside, whatever souls are made of. I'm bleeding that all over."

"Can it be fixed?" I asked again, and for some reason I leaned down, pressing my hand against her side.

"I don't think so." She answered, honestly. I found myself being very, very grateful she wasn't a tearful woman. "Nathan, don't get upset. There's no use crying over spilled milk."

"How old are you? Nineteen?" I was so close to her, staring into her eyes. "How can you just be okay with dying?"

"I would have loved to keep living, if it were possible. But I know better than most that life doesn't end when our bodies are all worn out. I spent so much time trying to run away from my destiny…but if my fate is to die, I'm going to embrace it like a warrior." I made a noise, but she put her finger to my lips and kept talking. "Like a warrior. Like my dad, like my ancestors. Standing tall, fighting, and making sure that I stood for something."

"Emma…" I breathed her name gently.

"Don't fall in love with me Nathan." She warned, pressing her hand against my chest. "It'll hurt. It'll hurt so bad when I die if you do."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to help it." I conceded.

"Nate…"

"Whatever is wrong with you Emma, there's a cure. I've never seen anything completely incurable, and I've been around for a very, very long time. Just stay alive long enough for me to find it."

She didn't say anything, she just looked at me thoughtfully, and then she grabbed my shirt, pulled me to her with a surprising amount of strength, and she kissed me. She kissed like a thunderstorm, violent, tumultuous. All I could do was clutch desperately to the edge of the bed as the most passionate girl I'd ever met, still more vivid even with something draining her from the inside, kissed me until I could barely breathe.

And I was awake after a long winter.


	103. Chapter 101: Morning

**Chapter 101: Morning**

**(Abby) **

I was waiting when Emma came home. I'd covered for her, like she asked me too, but she was not getting away with this disappearing for a couples hours thing one more time. This time, however, I was starting to get a little nervous. The sun was struggling to rise, I could see the red beams bouncing off the snow below our window. It was going to be a beautiful morning. It made me sad somehow, maybe because subconsciously I was ticking off mornings like they were my last. I reached for my phone again, debating with myself for the hundredth time whether or not to call Danny. I knew he'd go out looking for Emma if I asked, even in the cold, even this early in the morning. I knew he'd never tell a soul, and he'd try as hard as he could to never think about it. Just the thought of hearing his voice filled me with warmth.

Then the front door opened. My ears picked up, like I myself was part wolf. I heard the door click closed softly. I could hear footsteps. I knew it was Emma, because of the way she shuffled her feet. I put the phone down and arranged myself so I looked alert and awake, sitting on the edge of my bed. She was climbing the stairs now, slowly, which wasn't like her. She'd been doing everything more slowly lately.

She gently pushed the door open, smiling when she caught sight of me with my arms folded across my chest. "Morning." I said sarcastically. She gently closed the door behind her.

"Morning." She greeted. "Did you stay up all night mom?"

I ignored the mom comment. "Where were you?"

"Abby, you're having a pot calling the kettle black moment. Do you know that?" She asked, referencing all the times I'd snuck out to be with Danny. But she'd known, at least, who I was with.

"I've been worried." I admitted. "You were gone forever and you didn't tell me where you went or who you were with." I looked downward, picking at the exposed threads from my old bedspread. I knew she'd tell me. She was more like dad and Isaac than I was, she even looked more like them, toned, athletic, proud with the noble nose and the kingly stance. I was more like mom, beautiful more than handsome, with her long lashes and elegant cheekbones. And the same way I could melt dad, I could melt Isaac and Emma.

"I was with Nate." She whispered. She sounded almost giddy. I grinned, moving over so she could sit beside me.

"Tell me everything. Well, not everything, but a lot." I pleaded.

"He's like a thunderstorm. Like electricity." She smiled, looking past me out the window. "It's amazing how intense he is. I think I'm half in awe."

Her hand brushed against the magazine I'd been reading. It was open to a page full of bridesmaids dresses. "Oh!" I gasped, grabbing it from her and rifling through it. "Here, what do you think? It's gonna be rough, putting you and Liley in dresses that look good on both of you. But this blue color, I think it'll really bring out your eyes. And it won't clash with her hair."

She examined it quietly for a moment. Then she looked up at me, someone she was less than she had been. There were circles under her eyes, probably from not sleeping. Was cool, calm Emma fretting as much as the rest of us?

"Why are you sticking with your original wedding date Abby? With all that could happen, why didn't you pull an Eva and a Paul? What if we're not even alive for your wedding?" She asked.

I just stared at her, my mouth working silently. And then I looked down at the magazine. "My wedding will be perfect. Everybody is gonna be there, Emmy. How could you think that we wouldn't?" I asked. "You're gonna wear this dress, and Danny and I are gonna get married. Nothing is going to stop that."

Tears were burning in my throat, in my eyes. Emma reached up, gently touching my face. "I'm sorry Abby, you're right, we'll get through this." She whispered. "Let's go to bed."

I nodded, but something else was bothering me now as she got off the bed and started to change into her pajamas. Her hand had seemed so bony, so cold. And I watched her struggle with her blankets, a dark shadow crossed my mind, which I quickly tried to shrug off, crawling into bed. Emma took her powers from the Earth, if Pandora was destroying it…was she killing my little sister without us even knowing?

**(Echo)**

I woke up before anyone else, pulled my long hair back (it seemed so much thinner than before), picked my way through the makeshift bedroom set up for Lettie and Belle in the living room, and stepped out into the cold morning just as the sun came up over the trees. I only had to wait a moment, before Eva popped into existence beside me, her blonde curls pulled up, bundled up in her jogging clothes.

"Ready?" She asked brightly. It was annoying how chipper she was in the mornings. Even worse now that she lived with Paul.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied listlessly, following her down the steps, down our driveway, onto the street. We set off at an easy pace, down the streets.

_How did you sleep? _I asked in my head, feeling it echo in hers.

_Same as always, I suppose. I dreamed about Liley again. It was stronger this time. It gets stronger every time. _She replied easily.

I didn't bother to respond, I didn't need to, she felt the feelings I couldn't express bubble up inside me. _How'd you sleep?_ She finally asked, timidly.

I had been hoping she wouldn't ask. Because I knew I couldn't control my head, and all of a sudden, it burst out like a lion. Flooding my head, flooding hers. The taste of blood, Chris screaming my name, struggling to find me. Liley's lifeless body on the forest floor, her eyes glassy and staring at nothing. A monster with black tentacles wrapping around me, looking down at Blaze, and seeing my own hands, feeling my own power, snap his bones.

She stopped jogging as suddenly as she'd been slapped. She looked at me with wide, horrified eyes. But I didn't stop running, I just ran faster. Like I could run away from myself, leave all this in the dust. I could run the whole way to Seattle, run right to Chris. I could run until I died and it'd be better.

"Coco!" Eva called out after me. "Echo!"

I didn't stop, and I felt her struggling to keep up with me as she took off after me. She'd gotten stronger lately, but I was part werewolf. And once I veered off the road, into the snow, there was no chance. I lost her voice in my head, I couldn't feel the snow around my limbs. I just kept running until I could hear the ocean, singing to me, calling to me. And I ran straight to surf, let the icy cold water wash over my shoes. I was shaking, I was crying.

Eva blinked next to me again, out of breath. She was staring at me. "You cut yourself." She finally said, reaching out to touch my arms. I was covered in tiny scratches, from the thorns pulling at me. She reached out, then stopped.

"They're still bleeding." She sounded scared when she said that. "Echo, these should have healed up as soon as you got them. Why are they still bleeding?" She muttered.

"It's her." I sobbed. "It's her, she's killing me. She's trying to drive me crazy. I can't stand it. I'm losing it."

"Coco…this has to stop." She whispered. "We can't go on like this." Her hands wrapped around my arms, holding me tight. Her pretty purple eyes looked up at mine. "I can't let you go on like this."

**(Tyler) **

The weak winter sunlight didn't do much to warm the room, but I was toasty already under the blankets. Oh, and did I mention that I was in bed with the most beautiful woman in the world? Because, that's well worth mentioning, over and over again.

She slept on her stomach, with one arm curled around her head, her face buried comfortably in the pillow, tilted in my direction, just in the perfect place so the sunlight caused her sleeping features to glow. My arm was tossed over her bare back, her skin was so soft, and the entire room smelled like her, like roses. I gulped it in, until I couldn't smell anything but her, until nothing existed but her.

Our clothes were still strewn across the room. My shirt was hanging off the lamp on the ceiling. I smirked, gently stroking up and down her spine. "You're beautiful." I whispered absently.

"I know." She mumbled, her voice husky with sleep, and I could feel it send tingles down to my knees. "Tell me something else."

"You got my shirt hooked on the lamp." I pointed out. She opened her eyes lazily and looked up, smiling.

"That's impressive." She commented. I stretched and stood up, reaching for the shirt. I almost had it in my fingertips when it was tugged just out of my reach, floating in mid air. I stopped, grinning, looking down at her. She was sitting up now, the sheet wrapped around her, reveling in her mischief. I reached out again, and she tugged it even further out of my reach, all I could see was her one finger moving. And then it shot down into her grip, and she raised an eyebrow tauntingly. "Come and get it."

I was at the side of the bed instantly, my lips on hers, the sheet falling from her curves. "I've gotta go…Ruby I can't stay…" I whispered as her lips trailed down over my neck.

"Just for a little bit longer." She pleaded. "I don't know…" She stopped, sad.

"You're going to New York tonight." I said, taking her hand. "But you'll come back tonight, after, right? You'll come back?"

"I don't ever know where I'm going Tyler. Just stay for a bit longer." My eyes zeroed in on hers, and we stared at each other for a few long moments.

"I'll make a deal." I said slowly. "I stay for a little bit longer. And you come home tonight."

"I don't have a home, Tyler…" She started, but I put a finger to her lips.

"Now you do." I said calmly.

"Okay." She said softly.

"Promise me, you'll come home tonight?" I pressed again.

"I promise." She swore, taking my hand and guiding it to her waist. And then she grinned again. "Can you do that thing you did last night?" She teased.

"I most certainly can." I whispered, laughing, and I rolled back into bed with my goddess.

**(Isaac)**

Tyler was late coming onto patrol. And he was desperately trying to play it cool. But I still caught enough flashes to know exactly why he was late. And, for some reason, I could smell roses. It was overbearing, like too much perfume. I thought I was gonna be sick. So instead of going home, I went to the Black's.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen, I smelled French toast. Instantly I was ravenous. Jake was in the kitchen, and he barely even glanced up as I shook the snow out of my hair. He was staring gloomily into the pan where the French toast sizzled.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked cautiously.

"Shoes off, if you track snow all throw the house Cass will have your head." He warned. I nodded solemly, and Jake looked off the clock.

"You and Brady were supposed to be off an hour ago." He mused.

"Yeah, well, Danny showed up on time, so Brady peaced out, but Tyler was an hour and a half late. Can I have some of that? Since I worked late?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was making it for Echo…she and Eva went for a run, they're not back yet." He frowned again, dumping a nice stack of French toast onto a plate. "Blaze texted them, they're alright. Just talking." He answered my unasked question, turning and handing me the plate.

"Delilah is still upstairs, but I heard her walking around. She's awake. Make sure she gets some of that to eat too." He said sternly.

"Will do, thanks Jake." I said gratefully.

"Before you go, why was Tyler late?" He asked quickly.

"You don't wanna know." I answered, a bit of the sticky sweet goodness already in my mouth. "Trust me."

Jacob couldn't help but smile, amused, shaking his head as I dashed up the stairs, balancing the hot plate on my hand. The Black's house had always seemed small to me, although of course it wasn't any smaller than my house. Maybe it just seemed smaller because it was always so loud. There was always music blasting, usually on more than one radio throughout the house, there was always laughter, yelling, conversations being shouted across the yard. But, the only noises today came from the two girls in the living room. Nicolette was trying to create some order out of Belle's hair. They both smiled and waved when they saw me. As I walked up the stairs, I could see Blaze ducking out of the garage. Echo, of course, was out. I had no idea where Cassie was, but I assumed she wasn't in the house since I couldn't even smell her.

And Delilah was as quiet as a mouse. Which was highly suspicious. The bedroom door was partially open, and I gave it a shove. Only to be greeted with a sight that almost made me drop the plate.

Delilah was laying down, her red hair rippling down over her side, blowing around her face, her eyes closed. None of these things were so unusual, except that Delilah wasn't actually laying on the bed, she was floating a few inches above it.

"Jesus Christ, what are you doing?" I asked, my eyes almost bulging out of my head. At the sound of my voice, her eyes popped open and she fell, bouncing a bit, before sitting up straight, her eyes gleaming.

"I did it!" She squealed. "Isaac, I can do it!"

"You…you're sure doing something a bit freaky." I said, perturbed.

"Oh my god Isaac, this is great, can't you see?" She asked, beaming.

"I'm honestly not sure if my eyes are actually working sweetheart. Were you just floating?" I asked, pushing the door back mostly shut.

"I can fight Isaac!" She exclaimed. "I can! I've been practicing for days…and look, look." She took the plate out of my hands, sitting it on the dresser. She put her hands on my shoulders. "Are you paying attention?" She asked.

"I'm all yours Liley." I said quickly. She blushed, closing her eyes again. I waited nervously, wondering how this would look if Jake walked in. I might be quicker, but her dad, definitely stronger. She took a couple deep breaths, and then she began to rise. I looked down, her feet slowly rising off the ground. She kept going until she was at the same level as me, and when she opened her eyes, they seemed deeper somehow, brighter violet. She was staring at me, and I could feel the warmth of her hands on my shoulders still. I was breathless.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I think you're amazing." I breathed the words. And she blushed again, bobbing a bit in the air. I reached out to steady her, putting my hands around her waist.

"I kissed you." She blurted out. "That night we went to Seattle, and I broke into your bedroom, and you were sleeping. I kissed you."

I was taken aback. "Why?" I asked, I felt like her skin was buzzing with power. I felt like I could feel her fire under my skin too. Traveling like electricity from her to me.

"Because I…I thought you'd never kiss me because I'm younger. And you kissed Echo. I just…" She blushed wildly now. "I don't know why I'm telling you this."

I knew why she was. The power she'd tapped into within herself had given her a boost of confidence. It made her feel invincible. I could feel it coursing through her, and it made me feel invincible.

"You should have asked Liley." I said seriously. And I leaned forward. Something in my head hurt, something Jake had ordered. But I couldn't say no to her big violet eyes. She closed her eyes again, and I kissed her gently. She was only the third woman I'd ever kissed, but our first kiss (as chaste as it was, our lips pressing together for a second, our hearts hammering in rhythm) was the first kiss I felt was worth remembering. Something shot through the both of us, light, power, pure energy. Delilah couldn't concentrate on floating anymore, and the kiss broke as she fell, and I caught her around the waist. We were silent and still for a moment, she was blushing to the very edges of her hair, before we both started laughing, and she threw her arms around me.

"It's almost time Isaac. And I'm gonna be ready. I promise." She whispered.


	104. Chapter 102: Hours to Impact

**Chapter 102: Hours to Impact**

**(Eva) **

The entire world was still. It was like the earth had taken a deep breath, and was just waiting to exhale. I was the only thing moving, darting around La Push like a mad woman, Echo in tow. I blinked into my parent's home. Echo didn't even look at me before slumping onto the couch, putting her head in her hands.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Dad!" My words were barely in the air before they both appeared on either side of me, flanking me like guardian angels.

"Evie, what is it?" Dad asked, his eyes critically dashing over me. My mom didn't say a word, she just grabbed onto me in a sheer panic, concern and paranoia in every touch. I'd frightened them, and they hadn't even noticed Echo on the couch. I heard the heels on the stairs before I could say anything, and all I saw was a flash of dark hair and pale skin, like a ghost at the top of the stairs, before she was gone, and behind me. I pushed my parents off, turning as they did to see Ruby, leaning down to peer over Echo.

"What happened?" My dad asked. My mom rushed from my side to coo over Echo instead, fluttering anxiously beside her.

"Stella, you should go make her some tea." Ruby said immediately, I suspected mostly just to get rid of her. It worked, and my mom was gone into the kitchen in a moment.

"She's having nightmares, bad. Has been for awhile. We were jogging and she took off…she scraped herself up in the woods, but the scratches didn't heal like they should." I explained. "Why wouldn't they?" I asked.

Ruby hadn't said anything to Echo, she just knelt quite still on the floor in front of her. I took a moment to let my eyes dart around the room, to try and compose myself, but they kept coming back to Ruby. Her white dress was made in so many different layers…each one seemed to float so that he dress constantly seemed to be moving like it was a living thing. And she looked so absolutely stunning, that it was impossible not to want to look at her, like she was a living thing of art.

"It's alright." Ruby said finally. "These will heal."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Echo said, staring up at Ruby with a look like a wounded animal might give the person who shot it. Anger, fear, and maybe a bit of awe.

"That'll heal too." Ruby said dismissively, standing up. Echo blinked a few times, and then stared down at the couch again. I could feel the tears she was struggling to hold back burning in my own throat.

"Ruby." My dad said through gritted teeth. "Get out of here."

She didn't say anything to my dad, she just turned to stare at him for a few seconds. There was a silent conversation I couldn't grasp between the two of them. Then Ruby turned back to Echo. She was gentler when she spoke this time.

"I didn't follow him when he left." She said, her arms hanging uselessly to her sides, her shoulders hunched.

"What?" My dad asked, perplexed.

"On New Year's Eve. A really, really long time ago." Ruby continued on. "There was a party, for all the witches. We've had a party on New Year's Eve every year for as long as I can remember. We were dancing. My husband got mad because I was flirting, or someone was flirting with me, something ridiculous."

"I really don't see how this is relevant…" My dad started.

"He doesn't want you to know, Eva, that he was the one flirting with me. Your dad was a miscreant, although he seems to have settled down now." Her lips twisted into a painful smile. "He thinks you'd be ashamed of him."

"Dad, I could never be ashamed of you." I whispered.

"Regardless, there is a point here. He was so angry, he walked out. And I didn't follow him." Her lavender eyes were luminous, like she was lost in the ghosts of a past long gone. "I assume you know what happened next." She said gracefully. "He changed after that night. He started a war, he stabbed me…" Her voice faltered for a moment, and she very gently ran her hand up her side, over her ribs. "I still have the scar."

"That's different, Chris would never…" Echo began, but Ruby shushed her.

"Kid, you don't know that. Love is a very powerful, very destructive thing. It's deadlier than poison, it's more combustible than gun powder, it's a better drug than heroin. It brings out the best in people…and the worst. But, I'll tell you this." She paused, chewing on her lip for a moment.

"There hasn't been a day I didn't wish I wouldn't have run after him. I still don't know why I didn't. Maybe I was too proud, or too young, or too afraid. Maybe it wouldn't have changed a damn thing. Maybe it would have just delayed the inevitable. Maybe I could have stopped him. I still think of that moment, every day. I'll probably think of that moment for the rest of my life, and I'll regret it with every bone in my body." She confessed. "And I've never told anyone that."

"I should go after him?" Echo asked quietly.

"I won't tell you that. I don't know what you should do." Ruby said quickly. "But what will you regret later?" She asked. I felt like even the sun disappeared as we all looked at Echo. Ruby sighed quietly.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked her as mom came back into the room with tea, placing it in Echo's hands.

"It's New Years Eve. I have a party to go to." Ruby said with a grim smile, sliding past up and back up the stairs. In a moment, I felt her leave the house.

**(Delilah)**

I spent breakfast with Isaac. I think he could have stayed all day, if I asked him too, but he was yawning and his eyes flickering, feet dragging. So I sent him home, but I couldn't get rid of the warm bubbly feeling in the pit of my stomach. It reminded me of the champagne my mom would let me sip on holidays, sweet and smooth and perfect, like the sea foam across your legs in the summer.

Belle spent the afternoon with me, giggling as she tried on my dresses to wear to Sam and Emily's for New Year's Eve. Some of them she put on and she'd instantly wrinkle her nose, and her hair would seem to stand up on end. But she looked beautiful in all of them, no matter what she thought. Mom came back from the grocery store, and we helped her bake, mountains of things to take with us. Buttery croissants, cookies with glittering blue sugar dashed all over them. Of course, mom always said that between all of us, we ate more than we actually baked. And it was true that Blaze would keep sneaking through the kitchen, grabbing a handful of something on his way out, and my stomach hurt from all the sugar, but we always brought plenty with us.

It would have been a perfect day, except for two things. First, the sky grew darker and darker, but Echo didn't come home. Second, was the moment when I took Wendie outside, Belle shivering on the porch as I followed my puppy into the snow. She barked at me and wagged her tail. I watched her as she ran in circles.

"I think I have a food baby." Belle said, groaning. "I'm gonna name in Demona."

"Demona?" I asked, turning around and smiling.

"Because of how sick I feel." Belle complained. I laughed, and just as I laughed, I swore I heard someone else laugh too.

"Belle, did you hear that?" I asked, peering into the woods.

"You snort? Yeah I heard." She teased.

"No…" I said, taking a step forward. Something was wrong. The shadows in the trees looked darker. "There's someone in there."

Anyone else would have said I was imagining things, but Belle never thought anyone was imagining anything. She leaned over the railing, staring hard into the trees, trying to see what I saw or felt what I felt. Then there was a vibration, and Echo appeared on the porch.

"Coco!" I called before she could go in the door. She paused, turning to look at me. She looked somber, serious.

"What is it Liley?" She asked.

"There's someone in the woods." I called out. "There's someone watching me."

Echo came down the porch steps, she was still in her jogging clothes, looking around anxiously, placing her hand on my shoulder, staring at the same place I had been. But it was different now…not as dark or foreboding. Whatever had been there was gone.

"There's nothing there Liley. You're letting your imagination get the better of you." She said.

"There was something there Coco. I swear." I said urgently. She very gently turned me around, whistling for Wendie, and we stomped back up onto the porch.

"You're fine Liley." Echo said with a smile. "You're okay. I have to get changed." She said, ducking into the door and blinking immediately up to her room. Belle just looked at me.

"You're right, you know. I could feel it." Belle said quietly, her face earnest.

"What was it?" I asked, but she just shrugged, and I already knew the answer. Whatever it was, it was nothing good. We walked back in the house, Belle reassuringly holding onto my arm.

"Did I just hear Echo?" My mom asked brightly. There was a streak of flour on her face, and handprints in white all over her jeans.

"She went upstairs to change." I offered.

"You should probably change too. As soon as this last batch cools, we're heading out." She said, smiling. I nodded, trudging up the stairs. Echo was standing with her back to me in our room, wearing her favorite pair of jeans and a violet sweater.

"Mom is not gonna let you wear that." I warned as I shut the door. "You know how she gets. Put on some dress pants at least."

"I'm not going to the party." She said immediately, quietly. "Goddamnit, why won't he answer?"

She didn't have to say who "he" was. I knew. And I felt a swelling in my chest, my heart started to race. "Call Bella." I ordered, crossing the room and turning on our stereo for the noise. She nodded, punching in the familiar number. I hovered, anxiously, next to her elbow.

"Bells, where's Chris?" She asked suddenly. I couldn't hear Bella on the other line, but I knew the answer wasn't good.

"He hasn't come home for two days?" She repeated hollowly. She looked at me, I tried my best to look as confident as I could.

"Okay, you need to get out of Seattle." Echo said, rubbing her forehead. "Mom will call soon, but you need to get out now."

I didn't need to hear what happened, I could tell by the irritated flash in her eyes. "Bella, I love you." She said seriously. "Get out of dodge, bring everyone with you. Come to La Push as fast as you can."

Echo pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up. "I have to go find him Liley." She said softly.

"I know." And I did. I'd always known that this was what it would come down to. And something in the air told me that it had to be tonight. If they weren't together tonight, all was lost. "Let's go tell mom and dad." I said, offering my hand. She took it, squeezing it, and nodding. Her face was determined as stone.

She led me down the steps, into the kitchen where mom and dad were waiting. Mom turned to face us, frowning. "Oh no. It is a holiday, Echo Isabella Black, you are going to look nice."

"I'm not going. I'm going to Seattle. I've got to find Christian." She said, and then she launched into an explanation before their face could even lose the shock. She was having nightmares, it was Pandora, she was sure. She was weaker, her cuts didn't heal like they had. She needed to get Chris back. She needed him or she would die, and she didn't care how awful it sounded. We needed him.

"Echo." My mom implored, taking a shaky step forward. "Think about this."

"I have." She said. "I have every day. It's now or never."

"Delilah is still too young…" My dad started anxiously.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" I bristled, letting go of Echo's hand.

"Liley…you're just a kid." My mom said softly.

"I'm a witch." I said, and I focused, felt the electricity in my skin, felt it bristling over me in waves. I could feel it wrapping around my body, my arms, my legs. I took a step forward. "And I'm the best witch there's ever been." I said haughtily.

"Delilah…" My mom began sternly, but I turned from her, reaching for a chair from the kitchen table, climbing up on top of it.

"Watch me." I said, tossing my hair over my shoulder defiantly. I stood on the chair, took a deep breath, and stepped off.

Echo and dad both made like they were going to catch me, but then stopped, staring awestruck.

"How are you doing that?" Echo asked, I could almost catch a hint of envy. Dad's mouth just hung open in amazement.

But I wasn't paying attention to either of them, I was looking at my mom, and the strange mix of emotions on her face. Pride, grief, fear, awe. She held out her hand with a bittersweet smile, pulling me closer. I floated on the air like it was water. My heart was pumping loudly, strongly. "Ruby will be jealous. It took her a long time to perfect that trick." She said, her voice constricted.

"I did it in four days." I said, and I couldn't help but beam.

"You really will be the best witch of your time Liley." My mom sighed. "Come down."

"What does that mean Cass?" Dad asked, looking at her.

"It means at least one of my kids surpassed me." She smiled, and when I touched the ground, she pulled me close. "But you stay close to me tonight, Delilah, and Echo…"

"I told Bella to get the Cullens out of Seattle. I said you'd call and explain everything, I don't have time." She said, frowning.

"Be careful. Don't do anything stupid. Find him, and bring him straight back." Dad said.

"I'll be home by midnight." She promised, kissing his cheek. And she moved quickly, like a whirlwind out of the kitchen, yelling for Blaze. My mom was stroking my hair.

"I'll call the Cullens, Jake." She said. "You call the pack. We need to stick together tonight."


	105. Chapter 103: Minutes to Impact

**Chapter 103: Minutes to Impact**

**(Ruby) **

My heels clicked on the street. There was a line outside Amaranth, but I walked past it. Girls, guys, all looked at me hungrily, enviously. I ignored them studiously. The bouncer at the front of the line watched me like a fish on a hook. I smiled at him.

"Robert, right?" I asked.

"Ruby baby." He half growled. "Haven't seen you in forever."

"I've been out of town working." I explained. These bouncers, bartenders, waitresses employed by the club had no idea what they were sitting at the center of. I'd heard them whispering we were some form of the mafia, or that we were a huge, rich, extended family that ran this club as a hobby. That one was sort of close, although really, none of us had anything to do with the club.

"The New Year's Eve party for all of you is uptown, ain't it?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

"I'm on my way there now." I said again, fighting the urge to urgently push past him. "I just need to pick up something from downstairs first."

He nodded, waving me in. I stepped out of the cold, into the oppressive heat of hundreds of human bodies pressed too close together. I could smell the sweat and champagne, I could feel the bass beat pounding down in my stomach. It almost drowned out my racing heart.

Everybody else would be at the party, downstairs should be empty. I would have the place to myself, and since I usually ran late anyway, nobody should even think my absence odd for an hour or more. I slid my car in the door that was almost hidden behind the door. It slid open, and I walked in. I mentally cursed my heels as they clanged off the metal stairs, I had to take my time, slowly coming to the library. I breezed right through all the files, there was nothing here I didn't already know somewhere in my head. I was heading straight for the office at the end, peering around bookshelves. The back of my neck was tingling, but I couldn't sense anyone else down here. Was I being paranoid? I turned the door handle, and it opened easily. That's when I knew something was wrong.

The light in the office wasn't on, and the dim lights behind me didn't cast a bright enough glow for me to see exactly what was wrong. There was something dark all over the walls, and the desk was at an odd angle, there were paper and debris and torn things all over the floor. I reached for the light switch and flipped it on.

The dark stuff on the wall was blood. Looping spurts of blood, so much blood. I stepped inside, looking around, trying not to touch anything. There was more blood on the floor, puddles. I stepped forward, peering over the desk.

Esther's eyes looked up at me, wide, lavender, the same color as mine. Her hair was matted with blood, she was wearing an evening gown too, put it was torn, and there was a deep, dark stab wound gleaming in her chest, and what looked like more slashes across her throat.

"Esther…" I called out, a part of me wanted to reach down, touch her, wake her up.

Another part of me knew that no matter what I did, she'd gone where I could never wake her again. Tears gathered in my eyes.

There was a beeping noise that made me almost jump out of my skin. I looked around, terrified, before I s aw the laptop on the floor. The screen was sort of cracked, but it still seemed to be working, and I could read around the crack. It was flashing a screen that said "download complete". I grabbed it, sitting it back on the desk and trying my best to not look at Esther's staring, cold eyes.

When I tried to do anything, another box came up, asking for a password. I swore, looking around. Password, password. What the fuck would Esther's password be? I didn't have time to figure it out, I couldn't do this here, with her cold shell. I unplugged the laptop, closing it, and backing out of that room full of death. I set it down outside, looking back into the room. I don't know what made me do it, but I walked back in, moving around the side of the desk, gathering up my dress in one hand to keep it out of the blood, and kneeling down over Esther's face. I gently placed my fingers on her eyelids, closing them. "Goodnight mother." I whispered.

**(Nathan) **

Something was wrong, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Maybe it was the fact that Esther was nowhere to be found, miss prompt was hardly ever late. Maybe it was the weird weather, inky darkness that seemed to press up against the windows, with shocks of lighting every so often breaking the sky. We were up in a fancy skyscraper hotel, with floor to ceiling windows, right in one of the best places to see the ball drop. Everyone was crowded around, chatting, laughing, and the music soft and low in the background, joined by the chiming of crystal glasses.

My phone vibrated and I reached for it, thinking it was Esther. Emma's name flashed across the screen instead, it was one simple text message. "SOS. Echo's gone to get Christian. Circle the wagons."

My head reeled, and I looked around. Circle the wagons? What was Emma expecting? Would Pandora attack tonight? Would she go after them? Would she come after the witches? What was I supposed to do?

Somebody blinked into the room. Nobody else looked around, people blinking in and out was just common. I looked up for a second, seeing Leo intercept whoever had just rolled in, his big physique blocking whoever it was from view. I looked back at my phone, but then somebody blinked again, until they were right beside me. Leo was staring now, looking worried, but that was something I only barely registered. Ruby was in front of me, pale as a ghost, her pulse beating rapidly in her neck. I could see the fancy clock over her head. It was five minutes before the party was even supposed to start, Ruby was never early. My stomach almost dropped to the floor.

"What is it?" I asked, instantly concerned, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking.

"Esther's dead." Her voice was more composed than the rest of her was. "I broke into her office. She's dead. I found her body." She said quietly.

"Wait, what?" I asked, shocked.

"Stabbed. Multiple times. Blood everywhere. Not a vampire, a vampire wouldn't have let that much blood…but no regular person could have done that." She continued, on autopilot. Her brain whirring like a computer.

"It was a…" I began.

"Witch. Had to have been." She finished, and then she looked at me. Her lips trembled.

"Why did you leave?" She asked.

"Kid…" I started, looking at her helplessly. "I didn't leave you to come back here and have an easier life. I came back here…because something is wrong here. Something was wrong with Esther. I needed to know what…and I didn't want to put you in danger."

"Really?" She asked, her voice cracked a bit. I pulled her close, kissed her forehead like she was a little girl again.

"Really." I answered.

"Nathan what should we do?" She asked, looking up at me hopelessly. I looked around the crowd.

"Go get Leo. He knows something is up. He wasn't fooled by whatever you said. Get him, and anyone else you trust one hundred percent. I'm going to go up those stairs." I pointed at the stairs leading from the ballroom up to a small circular balcony running around the room. "Tell them to come find me."

"Okay. Alright, I can do that." She said, looking around. "I can do that. Don't go too far, Nate."

"Hey, nothing is going to happen to me." I said calmly, looking at her. "I just need to call for backup." She nodded, turning on her heel silently.

"Ruby…" I called out after her. She turned, looking at me.

"She loved you. No matter what else, I think she still loved you." Her lips tightened into a straight line and she looked for a moment like she might cry. Instead she nodded, turning away.

"I'll try and find out if anyone is acting suspiciously." She said softly, disappearing again. I looked down at my cell phone, typing out a message to Emma.

_I have a situation. Esther's dead. Find Zack, keep safe._

**(Emma)**

I stared at my phone, my pulse fluttering somewhere in my throat, like I was going to be sick. Keep safe? What the hell, I was safer here than anywhere else, he needed to be the one keeping safe.

"Emma?" Abby asked, her fingers were buttoning up my blue dress in the back.

"Nate's in trouble." I said, pulling away from her. "Is Zack here yet?" I asked.

"Him and Stella just showed up, she's casting some voodoo outside, I think he's with her." Abby said. I took off, barely pausing to slip on my shoes and dashing through the crowded downstairs. Usually people would already be laughing, music would already be on. Instead everyone clustered in groups, talking in hushed tones. A couple people looked at me, but nobody except Dawn tried to talk to me. She grabbed at my dress, but I brushed her off.

"Is it urgent Dawnie?" I asked quickly.

"No…not really, I just…it's so weird in there." She said evasively, blushing. "I went out this morning, I know you said not to, but there's nothing there. Nobody is there. None of the ghosts."

"Dawn…" I groaned, but what she said concerned me. "Just stay in your own head for now. I mean it." I said, pulling away. She glared at me, but I wasn't paying attention. I was outside.

"Emma!" Abby called. I hadn't realized she had followed me, holding my coat. "You already look sick." She said, tossing it to me.

"Call Tyler!" I yelled back, throwing the coat on over my shoulders.

The snow was shoveled tidily along the path leading to our driveway, and that's where the cluster of three people was standing. Stella looking nervously at the woods, Zack with his arm around her, and Nicolette rubbing her hands together to keep warm.

"Zack!" I yelled. The entire group turned, frowning at the same time.

"Emma?" He asked gently. "What's wrong?"

"It's Nathan. He just texted me, he says…"

"Why is Nathan texting you?" He asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"That really is not important, he says…" I started again.

"I already told him off about this." Stella said, frowning. "Emma, you can't do this with him, he's not…"

I felt my blood pressure rising. I drew myself up. I was taller than Stella, as tall as Zack. "I'm sleeping with him." I stated icily. "Any other questions or can I get to the more pressing crisis that he needs your help with?"

Nobody said anything. Stella and Zack were just staring at me, and Lettie was blushing and looking at the snow. Finally, she looked up, mumbling. "What is it?"

"Esther's dead." I explained. "Call him." I pressed the phone out, his number was already on the screen, and I hit the send button. Zack took it from me, placing it to his ear.

"What the fuck?" Zack asked as soon as Nathan answered. I listened intensely, trying to hear Nathan as he spoke, and Zack's face grew darker and darker.

"What do you want from us?" He finally asked. This time I glared at him as seriously as I could.

"Emma…" Lettie started.

"Don't." I said suddenly. "It's your fault he's even in this mess. If it wasn't for what you said, he'd be here, safe."

"I said what needed to be said." Lettie said calmly. "I was going to say…he used to be a great man. I think he still is, underneath."

I had lost track of Zack's phone call, but I realized he was holding the phone out to me. I took it, turning away from the group.

"Nate?" I asked calmly.

"Ruby is here with me. We're gonna gather people we know…people we trust, tell them what was going on. There's no way Pandora could have gotten down there."

"She's an evil witch goddess." I said grimly. "How do you know she couldn't have gotten there?"

Nathan laughed, it sounded strained, hollow. "Remember at the wedding? When all of Stella's alarms went off? The place where Esther was…" He stopped, struggling.

"Murdered?" I offered helpfully. He sighed.

"It has the same traps. Same enchantments, not as elegant as Stella's, but…well, those alarms would have went off in the head of every witch that's here if anything like Pandora would have broken through. We would have felt it."

"You didn't." I said softly. "What does that mean?"

"It means a human was down there…but Esther could have taken on any human attacker. Which means it was a witch."

"Somebody at that party murdered Esther?" I asked.

"Looks that way." He agreed.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to try and find out whom. Zack and Lettie are going to come up and help me."

"I'm coming too." I said suddenly.

"Emma, don't be ridiculous. What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Something." I answered.

**(Echo)**

I blinked into the apartment Eva and I had shared. It had the general air of being abandoned hastily, which was fair, because it was. There were still some clothes hanging in my closet, my bed wasn't even made.

This seemed odder the more I thought about it, because I always made my bed. I stepped closer to it, picking up the blanket. As soon as I touched it, I felt an electric shock, and I could see a vision in my head almost as clear as day. Christian sitting there, absently strumming chords on a guitar, looking over all the things I'd abandoned. Feeling like he was one of them.

I dropped the blanket, covering my mouth. For a moment, for a single second, I could feel my own despair echoed back. He'd been here, he might have spent hours or days here slowly driving himself insane.

"Chris where are you?" I asked softly.

"He's not coming back here anymore." Somebody else answered. A voice that sent chills up my spine. I turned, looking at my nightmare come reality, standing darkly in the room, picking up a framed picture of me and Eva.

"Where is he?" I asked forcefully.

"I honestly have no idea." Pandora said brightly. She looked…happy. For the first time, the only time, I could see her dark beauty shining in her pleased expression. Her looking that happy couldn't mean anything good for me.

"We're not too different you and I." She said conversationally.

"You can't touch me." I said, almost tauntingly.

"Oh, I can touch you. I just cannot kill you." She said sternly. She had an accent, how had I never noticed that? It was almost Greek.

I kept my eyes on her as I started to edge to the door. "Oh don't worry." She said softly, putting down the picture. "I'm not going to hurt you." She stepped closer. I could smell something rotting.

"I really don't believe that at all." I stated, taking another step to the door.

"You're too late." And Pandora smiled, as brightly as Eva, but while Eva's smile had the same effect as warm chocolate chip cookies, Pandora's smile made me feel like I'd just fallen through the ice on the lake. "He's almost mine now."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, stopping, I was in the doorway, and she was standing in the middle of the room.

"He never told you?" She asked, her eyes were laughing and she folded her hands in front of her like a child. "I found him in the desert in Arizona. I found him, and he begged me to leave you alone. And I said he could have you forever…if he just gave me himself in return."

My blood ran cold. There was something I was struggling to place now. There was something that almost fit into this story. "He didn't take it. He won't take your deal. He knows better."

"They always know better, and it doesn't stop them. You know that. Before your sweet little friend saved you…" And with this, her expression changed, into one of cold fury. She turned to look at the picture of me and Eva again, and it flung off the table, hitting against the wall and shattering into dust, the picture falling to the ground. "But we'll deal with her later, won't we?" She said, calmer down, her expression no longer the fiery demon, but the beautiful woman again, smoothing down her skirt.

"He's smarter than me." My voice was shaking.

She grinned, holding out her cupped hand. Figures sprung from her skin, black smoke forming into two doll-like figures, and the dolls gained more recognizable features. And then they began to move on their own, dancing, floating out of her hand right in front of me. I recognized both of them. There was Ruby…her doll laughing as she danced with the man Pandora had formed. Then there was the man…

I knew that man. I knew him, and I'd know him for ages. He'd been at the bar, the guy who roofied me, the one who ended up dead, the one I'd blamed on Christian. He'd been in my dream about my mother, the dream where he'd stuck a syringe in her arm and she'd struggled to get away. He'd been in Eva's dreams lately, chasing my little sister. In her little pantomime, the couple began to fight, wordlessly, and then the man stormed out. And I could hear words echoing around my head.

_"She's going to leave me. I can't…I can't stand if she leaves. I can't lose her. I can't." _

_ "She'll never leave you. If you give me what I ask, you'll always be with her."_

The figures faded into smoke, and I was staring into Pandora's burgundy eyes.

"But she did leave!" I yelled. "You broke the deal!" That was Ruby. The man Ruby had let go had caused all this pain.

"I never said she wouldn't leave. I said he'd always be with her. The only reason I can keep pulling him back, over and over again, no matter how many times he dies, is because I gave him the spell to attach a bit of himself to her. As long as she's alive, she'll keep him alive. He's always with her." She was giggling madly. I was going to be sick.

"I made your Chris the same deal." She whispered hauntingly. "How desperate do you think he is right now? Loving you so much, feeling like you'll never come back…feeling betrayed, lonely, hurt…just like Mabon when he wondered into the woods that night. He'll be mine by midnight. And it'll all be over." She was coming closer, her beautiful smile still plastered onto her face.

"Do you know the first thing I'll have him do? He can get rid of _Eva_…" It was like Pandora had a hard time with her name, she spat it out like a curse, and I was secretly proud. "I underestimated her, but I won't do it again. That power doesn't belong to her, and when she's dead, it'll come back to me. And then, I'm going to kill your little sister, and then, I'm going to kill your brother. I'll kill your parents too, but only one. I think I'll take daddy, and let mommy waste away. I think after all the trouble she's caused, it's fitting. Everybody that you love, everything that makes you happy. I'm going to take it. But I'm not going to kill you, Echo. I'm going to let you live, so you can watch, and suffer. Because I need your power…and somebody, you'll do whatever I want to save what's left of your family. I promise."

"I won't." I breathed, dread filling me up. "I'll fight you. I'll fight you until I die or I win. I'll never give up. I'll never stop fighting."

She smiled again, her eyes shining luminously. "That's what Esther said too, at first. And she was a better woman than you are."

There was a crack like a whip, and Pandora was gone. I was alone, feeling like I'd been punched in the gut. I pulled out my phone, texted Eva.

_She's going to come after you._ I said. The text I got back was almost instantaneous. I wasn't even at the bottom of the steps yet.

_Let her try. Find Chris. Come home._

I raced out the door of our apartment, into Seattle.


	106. Chapter 104: Seconds to Impact

**Chapter 104: Seconds to Impact**

**(Eva) **

Echo's text messages came in a whirlwind, trying to explain everything. She was too far away for me to get a good read on her thoughts, but I could feel her panic shifting, blowing like a tornado. And I could feel it in my own heart, but I was trying to keep taking deep breaths.

"What is it?" Paul asked, materializing behind me, his warm hand on the small of my back. "Eva…" He whispered, his nose pressed against my hair.

"Pandora found Echo. Echo's fine…but Pandora offered Chris…a deal I guess." I shook my head.

"He won't take it. Christian…well, he knows better than anyone how she is." Paul soothed.

I looked up at him, smiling sweetly, placing my hand on his cheek. "You wouldn't consider it, to protect me?" I asked. A shadow passed over Paul's face, and I knew Paul would never take Pandora's deal, not knowing what he knew. But, he wished there was something he could do, something he could give up, to keep me safe.

"If there's a chance he would, Echo has to find him and stop him." I whispered. "Because if Pandora gets Christian, she's sending him after me. She's coming after me."

"She'll never get to you. I'll never let her get close, I swear it Evie, you're completely safe. I'll stay with you. Don't be scared." He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I'm not scared." I said, squeezing his arm. "I'm with you."

He didn't relax, because I knew now he was frightened. When I turned I could see his jaw clenched, a vein pulsing in his temple. I smiled as sweetly as I could, because that's all I could do. This time, I couldn't wipe away his fear with a touch.

"Your parents need you." He said softly.

"Let's go find them, then." I said, false cheerfulness, false calm. Echo, raging like a hurricane in the back of my mind.

**(Tyler)**

"Of course I'm going, don't be insane." I said, looking at Zack, daring him to disagree with me. Emma was holding onto my arm, although I wasn't quite sure why. Were we trying to put on a united front? Or was she trying to keep me from attacking Zack?

"You're going." Emma said sternly. "And so am I."

Zack looked like he was going to keep arguing, but he stopped short, staring behind us as Eva and Paul drifted down the sidewalk, walking in step like they were the same person. "Eva, talk some sense into them." He growled, gesturing to us.

"What's happening?" Eva asked, tilting her head to the side. She looked at me, but Emma was the one who spoke.

"Esther's dead, Nathan and Ruby are in New York trying to figure out what the hell is going on. They need backup. We're their backup. Your dad is going, so is Lettie, so are we." She said with all the poise of someone who was used to giving orders and having them followed. I wondered if she got that from her dad.

"Just you?" Eva asked, her eyes zeroing in on her dad. "Not mom?"

"Your mom wants to be here, she's not sure these charms." He indicated the air around him. "Would be as effective if she wasn't at the center of them."

Eva bit her lip, looking at me. I knew she wasn't thinking of Ruby or Nathan, but she was worried about her dad going into hostile territory. "Dad…" She started gently. "Tyler can handle himself, can't he? And Nathan is going to have to do illusions for you anyway, why not one more for Ty?"

"Fine." Zack retorted. "But not Emma."

Emma turned slowly, taking a threatening step forward. "If you don't get me to New York City, I'll find some other way to get there." She said simply.

"Emma, you're being ridiculous. You're not someone who can fight. You're not a fighter, it'll just be dangerous." He pointed out.

"I don't know the full extent of what I can do." She said easily, her eyes were blazing, the way she was standing made her seem taller than Zack. "Do you want to test it?"

There was silence, the air between them crackling with power, although I couldn't tell if it was Zack or Emma's, or maybe something else entirely. Finally, he threw up his hands. "Fine, if Nate gives a damn about you at all, he'll send you right back home."

"Thank you." She said softly, smiling. "I'll go tell my brother and sister." I watched her go back up into the house.

"You realize we could just leave without her now?" Lettie asked, instantly appearing out of freaking nowhere at Zack's elbow.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" I asked, taking a step back. She smiled mischievously.

"Invisibility. I didn't want to be the target of anymore yelling." She explained.

"No, Emma should be there." Eva said softly, looking out over the trees. Instantly, everyone looked at her.

"Did you see something?" Zack asked, reaching out to touch her arm.

"No, just a feeling." Eva shook her head, frowning, before a shiver went down her spine.

"Let's go back inside." Paul said immediately, placing his hand on her back.

"Wait, Tyler…" Eva said, taking a step toward me, before launching into a hug. I didn't look at Paul as I carefully wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Take care of my dad." She whispered urgently. "Take care of Emma."

"I will Evie, I promise."

"Bring everyone home, okay?" She asked, pulling away.

Her eyes were shining with the light from the house. All I could remember was how her eyes lit up with the same reflected light on prom. How easy it'd been to fall even more in love with her that night. I realized then that I was still in love with her, I'd always be a little bit in love with her. Maybe you don't fall out of love with people, ever. I'd carry her around in my heart the rest of my life.

At the same instant I thought that, I felt my entire insides clench with guilt. Ruby. Ruby with her eyes like lavender, Ruby who always smelled like roses, Ruby who had begged me not to leave her that morning, Ruby who was very possibly in a lot of danger.

"I'll bring them all home." I promised, letting Eva go. She sighed, looking up at the stars.

**(Nathan) **

I was waiting on the balcony with Leo, his wife Penelope, a tall African-American witch with a stylish afro named Chloe, and another witch, a short, skinny man named Liam.

"These are all the people you trust?" I asked Ruby.

"I couldn't think of anyone else I trusted absolutely." She answered. Liam and Chloe both smiled in sync, excited. They were young, but Ruby had liked them from the moment she met them. For witches, they were exceedingly earnest, honest people. It was refreshing how sincere the both of them were.

"Penny, you should go home." Leo said gravely.

"Not without you." Penelope answered. She was tall too, athletic looking, with her brown hair elegantly braided and pinned up.

"Somebody should be with Gabriel." Leo pointed out. Ruby frowned sadly. Gabriel, their son, he was…what, thirteen now? And he had absolutely no idea the life his parents lived. Were we putting their family in danger?

"This is another war, isn't it?" Leo asked me. I sighed.

"It looks that way." I answered. Leo clutched Penelope's hand even more firmly in his hand. They looked at each other grimly.

There was a pop in the air, and we all turned around. Nobody else cared much for the people blinking in and out, but the six of us were so spooked that every time we felt it, we turned to search for the source.

"Who was that?" Penelope asked, wrinkling her forehead, her eyes darting around.

There weren't any new arrivals. Not that we could see. Then Ruby laughed nervously. We all turned to her like she was insane, but she was pointing at the curtains on the far side of the balcony that seemed to have moved on their own, like someone had just brushed past them.

"It's Lettie and Zack." She said,

"Lettie's…really alive?" Leo asked, seemingly too scared to hope.

Before I could answer him, right in front of us, people started to melt into existence. First was Tyler, tall and dark.

"Ty! What are you doing here?" Ruby hissed as soon as she saw him.

"We came to save you, calm down." He answered brightly.

The next person was Zack, who smiled, almost nervously at Leo. "Hey." He said, inclining his head.

"Hey. Disappears for twenty five years, hasn't seen me in forever, and all he can say is hey." Leo repeated smugly, offering his hand. Zack took it, and then pulled Leo in for a quick hug with a good deal of back slapping.

"This is my wife, Penny." He said. "I have a kid too, Gabe, he's great…"

"I have a daughter, Eva. She looks just like Stella." Zack answered.

Emma appeared next, stepping up to me immediately, her blue eyes determined. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"You shouldn't have come Em." I said gently.

"I couldn't stay at home." She said, stiffening her shoulders. "I couldn't stay at home thinking you were in trouble, you idiot."

The last person to pop into existence was Lettie, who smiled broadly. "You know, I'm actually kind of excited. How long has it been since we've done something this sneaky?"

I shook my head in wonder, as Emma moved closer to the rail, I covered her with my illusions, keep her safe from the prying eyes below. "Somebody down there killed her?" She asked seriously, her brow furrowing.

"It appears that way." Ruby answered glumly, also stepping forward. We all stared down at the mass of people, looking for a needle in a haystack.

**(Emma)**

Nathan gave us purple eyes and told us to wonder around and try to be as invisible as possible. It wasn't as hard as it should have seemed, mainly the witches seemed to stay in their own close knit groups, with some crossing over, but nobody really seemed to notice us. The only exception were Lettie and Zack, they just went invisible thanks to Lettie's powers. Even now, I scanned the room for some sort of sign of them, but they were lost. The only people who seemed to have trouble moving through the crowd were Ruby and Nathan, they couldn't go two steps without someone stopping them. They put on a good act, smiling, laughing, but as soon as they slipped away their faces would fall again.

I couldn't help but be a little bit jealous. Was he upset because she was dead? Or was he upset because she had been murdered? I checked my reflection in the window, trying to ignore the eerie shade of lavender he'd turned my eyes. Then I turned back to the party, looking at the people, trying to catch something odd.

The thing was, there was something odd going on, I just couldn't quite put my finger on what it was exactly. Just an odd feeling I got when I would catch a face for a second, but then it would be gone when I turned to examine it more closely. I stared moodily across the room, staring at one witch in particular. He was wearing something that seemed very old fashioned to me, although timelessly elegant, something more at place in the 1800's. He was looking at me, I realized, and just as I was about to turn away and pretend like I belonged, another witch with blond hair walked right through him.

I stopped, shocked, as something began to click. My eyes were open now, and I knew what I was looking for. There was a witch with an elegant high up-do in a dress that looked like it might have belonged in Marie Antoinette's closet. Another man wearing some sort of tunic. Things that didn't fit. People that weren't alive. They were all staring at me, and they seemed to be whispering to each other. What had thrown me off was they weren't like Sarah, Sarah had an almost insubstantial quality to her, and they weren't like the ghosts I saw when I was in the spirit world. Those were just colorless shadows. These…these looked like real flesh and blood people. I stepped toward the Marie Antoinette clone, but as soon as I got close, she vanished, appearing up on the balcony, staring down at me.

Each and every one I approached wouldn't let themselves be caught. I was about to give up in frustration, or perhaps go tell Nathan his party was very, very haunted, when I saw her. She was leaning against the buffet table, her head tipped inquisitively, her big curls toppling over her shoulders. What gave her away was the dress, it was retro enough to be chic, which is why I hadn't noticed her before. But she was wearing a poufy black dress with one shoulder, gold spirals going up the bodice. She had striking violet eyes, and when she caught my gaze she smiled, instead of frowning and looking afraid like all the other witches. As I started to walk toward her, she didn't vanish, but she turned away from me, looking over her shoulder, as if to make sure I was following her around the edges of the crowd and down a deserted hallway with a rich red curtain hung over it. She walked a few more paces, with me timidly following her, before she turned around.

"Emma." She said warmly, holding out her hand. I reached out to take it automatically without thinking, My fingers went through her own.

"Whoops." She said, I could see her blushing. "I, ah, don't spend a lot of time down here. I forget sometimes that I'm…"

"Dead?" I offered helpfully.

"You don't mince words, I appreciate it." She said with a small, toothy grin. The expression was so familiar, I was racing to try and place it.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Not really, but I know you. You're Emma Uley, daughter of a werewolf, but you inherited your grandfather's talent instead." She said with a hint of pride almost.

"I don't have a grandfather." I answered immediately.

"No, you never knew your grandfather, which is very different. He ran away from his power, because he wasn't strong enough to handle it. He ran away from his son, his wife, his pregnant lover. He wasn't as strong as you Emma, you mustn't be angry, but I really thought you'd have figured it out by now."

"My dad's father was like me?" I asked, although I didn't feel as shocked as I should have been. It made sense, it's why Dawn was like me too. We shared the same gene from our fathers' father. "Where is he now?"

"I think he slipped onto my side of the veil awhile ago, Emma. It was for the best, he wasn't happy." She answered thoughtfully.

"You're not like the other spirits I've met. You and the others…" I looked over my shoulder, half expecting to see the rest of the ghosts behind me.

"They're afraid of you, we aren't used to being seen. We certainly aren't used to people attempting to speak with us. Myself, and the others, aren't restless spirits. We died, we could have chosen to wonder the world as pale shades of ourselves, we could have been reborn again, or if we've done good and accomplished our destiny, we can choose to go."

"Go where?" I pressed. The ghost just smiled, tilting her head again.

"On." She answered vaguely. "I chose to move on. Those others, they chose to move on. We just like to visit every once in awhile. See, as long as somebody on this Earth loves us, our ties are never completely severed, so we can always find our way back for a few moments."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name was Madison Luwen." She answered gracefully. "I believe your brother dated two out of three of my granddaughters."

"Ah, yes, that did happen." I admitted. She laughed, shaking her head, curls bouncing.

"Don't worry. Everything happens for a reason. Even that mess."

"So why are you all here? Why now? Why this place?"

"Because a storm is coming, and those witches out there have come to protect those they loved and left behind. It's the same reason your ancestors have began to gather outside your home, because they feel they may be needed. Myself, I'm torn between two places. My two best friends, my son are here. My daughter and my grandchildren are at your home. I'm waiting to see who needs me first."

"How could you help?" I asked. Madison smiled sadly, and that's when I realized her smile, her delicate hands twisting her curls, reminded me of Delilah.

"We're here to take the fallen home with us." She said gently. "That's all we can do."

I looked at her in despair. These were nothing but grim reapers dressed up like old loved ones. I turned away before she could see my horror.

"Emma, if you want answers, there may be someone who can help you." She said softly.

"Who? Where?" I asked desperately.

"I won't go with you. We've never liked each other, she sold out my daughter to get revenge for her own." She said bitterly, frowning. "But she's on the roof. Be careful Emma, just because you're a spirit warrior doesn't mean the dead can't hurt you."

I nodded, trying not to let her see how scared I was as I walked away from her, taking a deep breath and trying to ignore the pain in my side.

I managed to avoid everyone as I made my way back to the ballroom and up the stairs. The ghosts were watching me silently, but I didn't look at them. They were just waiting. Waiting for the inevitable. I pushed away the thought as I made my way down another hallway, to an elevator. I hit the highest floor, listening as it lurched up. I spared a glance at my watch, it said it was only an hour till midnight. But, of course, my watch was set to La Push time. Midnight had come and gone here. The party would be wrapping up soon.

When I got to the top floor, I had to take the stairs labeled for employees only up two more flights before I made it to a door labeled roof access. I pushed it open, leaving my shoes there to prop it open as I stepped outside, tugging my shawl tighter around my shoulders.

There was nobody up here, but the winds were icy, biting and chilling. I took another step forward, looking around anxiously.

"You don't belong here." A cold voice hissed. It raised the hairs on the back of my neck. I whipped around, staring at the faint figure floating in the wind. I imagined she was wearing the same dress she'd been wearing when she died…mostly because although she was all one shimmering gray figure, barely visible even to my eyes, parts of her dress seemed darker, like they were soaked in blood. "Get out."

I half wanted to run, but I steeled myself, lifting my nose as arrogantly as she lifted hers. "No." I said simply. Her lips curved up, I'm not sure if she meant to smile, but when she did it made her seem more solid for a moment.

"Who killed you?" I asked. "Esther, who killed you?"

"Why did you come to me?" Esther asked, turning away from me, floating toward the edge of the roof.

"Because whatever killed you might try to kill the rest of us." I said, trying to keep pace with her spirit as she moved.

"And why should it matter to the dead?" She asked, continuing to move fluidly away from me.

"Didn't you give a damn about them at all?" I yelled after her, steps away from the edge of the roof. "They loved you, and you won't even tell the truth now to save their damn lives. Don't you care about Nathan and Ruby?" I asked. The spirit stopped, looking back on me. She was almost completely corporeal in her anger, her eyes glowing with angry fire.

"I gave up everything." She hissed, her energy spiraling, and she launched herself at me. I braced myself, unable to duck or hide. Instead of the pain I anticipated, she stopped right in front of me, plunging her hand through me, right where my heart should have been. All I could feel was cold, and then, the darkness came.

**(Esther)**

I had been waiting for this moment forever. A perfect opportunity. I looked down at my hands, her hands, our hands for the moment. Tanned skin, nails that were chewed and cracked.

"You shouldn't chew on your nails Emma." I scolded softly.

There had been silent shock for a moment. The moment I'd pushed my way into Emma's body, pushed her to the back of her own mind. Now there was rage, screaming, obscenities, death threats. Not panic, or fear. I had to admit I was proud of that.

"Calm down." I said again, it was her own voice speaking, and she didn't listen to me, but instead I felt the fingers on our hand twitch. I smiled sadly. "Emma, listen to me. I'm just borrowing you for a second. I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

She stopped thrashing, waiting for me to explain. Our hand stopped twitching. "I would never even have tried this if you wouldn't have been wounded. She mangled your soul, didn't she?" I waited for the silent confirmation. She gave it reluctantly.

"That's a shame. He really likes you, I really wish you wouldn't die." I said honestly.

Emma managed to form a coherent sentence this time. _Thanks. You know, I'm really not planning on going down easily. Now get out._

I smiled again, cocking my head to the side to listen to her. "Not yet." I said pleasantly, turning back toward the door. "Force me out. Isn't that how wolves do? Make their young fight their own battles?"

There was a general rumble in the back of our head, and the insinuation that I didn't know the first thing about love or a pack or anything as she rattled around with all the force and determination of a hurricane. She was going to give us both a headache, but I found it hard to care. I was alive again, I could feel her heart pounding out her blood, the way the air tasted cold and bitter. As I stepped through the roof door, I heard Emma's voice in her head again.

_Why did you start working for Pandora?_ She asked, her thoughts layered with blame and judgment.

"There can be quite a lot of debate about whether or not I ever was." I answered smoothly. My hand gripped the rail of the stairs for dear life. I looked at it, amused. "Emma, let go of the railing."

I had to wrench our hand off the railing, making sure I didn't grip anything else. She would do whatever she could to slow me up, and I admired her for it, but she had no idea…

_No idea what kind of monster you are?_ She asked snidely. I stopped, glaring at the wall, wishing I could glare at her instead.

"I'm not more a monster than you are. You're just destined to hate me because the boy you love married me." I really wasn't doing it to torture Emma, but thoughts rushed into our head, our shared mind, stolen memories of my old life, a warm bed with Nathan's arm around my bare shoulders, watching a fire burn in the center of our hut, and the smoke drift up through an open hole in the roof where we could see the stars. Nathan simply clasping a beautiful, elegant gold necklace around my neck. Just like that, no words, nothing.

Emma wasn't jealous. I almost expected her to be, instead she seemed almost touched. Her efforts hesitated for a moment. There was a moment of uneasy silence between the two of us. "I never stopped loving him, you're right." I answered her creeping suspicion before she could form the words.

_Why did you hurt him?_ She asked, her anger flaring up again, pounding away at the inside of her head.

"I had to. I loved somebody else more." I whispered. Her face flashed across my mind, and all the feelings that always accompanied her image in my head, a warm sort of feeling, a bittersweet sadness, worry, pride. Emma seemed too shocked to believe it.

"If you survive, I imagine someday you'll understand." We were at the bottom of the stairwell now and I took the door, heading to the elevator.

_You've hurt her too._ Emma accused.

"I know, but not as badly as she would have." I muttered darkly. "I had to save her. I was her mother. The only one she ever knew."

I hadn't been fast enough in my thoughts with my caveat, the end of my sentence, the important part. Emma's mind whirled, trying to make sense of the brief flash of thought she'd grasped between my words. Her shock was so powerful I was almost caught paralyzed with it.

_She doesn't know does she? But Nathan does. You do. Pandora…_

"Thought she was dead. For the longest time. I thought we were safe. Mabon…" I could feel my voice steeling with hate. "Ruined everything. He brought out the darkest side of her, he was the one who made her…she broke open the ground to kill him. After that, Pandora knew who she was. She remembered. She would have corrupted her. She would have tortured her and she would have broken her will and drained all the good out of her. I couldn't let that happen."

_So you gave yourself instead._

"Of course I did." I said, matter-of-factly as I could. "Wouldn't you have? But, of course, I tried my hardest to keep them safe. I saved Nathan from that bitch." I smirked at Emma's reflection in the elevator door as they opened and I stepped inside, pressing the button for the ballroom. "I would have liked to kill her myself, but I couldn't. I sent Wennie instead. I hated to do it, but I had to. I gave Wennie all the information she needed to save him. I was so proud when she did. I sent them to you. When I knew the time had come. I kept them away from Mabon. I still know who I am…I don't think he does."

_You sacrificed Cassie Black._ Emma said.

"It wasn't my idea. She shouldn't have gotten involved with the man who almost killed my daughter. I bear no responsibility for what happened after that. Maddie Luwen told me the same thing, you know. But after all this time, I still don't think I'm sorry for it. I was always a little bit vengeful."

_Or insane. _Emma thought back angrily. The elevator was descending and she was clawing at my mind, trying to win back control of her body. _Ruby is Pandora's daughter, you covered up the fact from everyone, hid her, sacrificed yourself, Cassie, Cassie's kids, Zack, Stella, Bella, and god knows how many others. Ruby would never even have wanted that. She would die if she knew._

My smile fell. The elevator doors opened. "She has to know now. She has to survive it, doesn't she?" And I stepped out into the light.


	107. Chapter 105: Explosions

**Chapter 105: Explosions**

**(Delilah) **

Belle and I were outside. I wanted to see the snow falling lightly, lazily, down on the ground. I couldn't stand being in that house with all my friends, my family so grim-faced and on edge. Waiting for a battle we knew was coming.

Belle was waiting for Lettie. She was wound tightly in a ball, playing with her frazzled curls, on the same wicker couch I was laying on with an old quilt Isaac had thrown over us before wincing and making his way back upstairs. The yelling had quieted down since they told Sam and Emily that Emma had left. Quieted, but it still wasn't done. He kissed my forehead before he ran back upstairs to try and play peacemaker, to calm Emily down because she was crying, to prevent Abby and Sam from going at it.

"Can you do that thing again?" Belle asked softly, laying her head on my shoulder. I stuck my hand out, concentrating as flames sparked to life on my finger tips. I smiled, forming the flames into a small bird, one that shook out its wings and darted into the sky, where it fizzled out in the snow.

"I make good birds, but Echo can make really good wolves." I said, stretching. I was actually still pretty warm, almost sleepy.

"Do you think she found him yet?" Belle asked.

"No, she'd have come home." I answered immediately.

"They're all going to come home." Belle echoed softly. The door beside us banged open. Dawn walked out, but she didn't look at us, she looked over the trees, taking a hesitant step forward, pulling her coat around her.

"Dawn you cannot be serious." Joy hissed as she stepped out behind her. "Dawnie…look, here they are. They'll talk you out of it." She had seen the two of us, and Dawn turned around slowly, her face brightening joyfully. The expression looked so out of place, it made my spine tingle.

"You two have to come too." She said benevolently. "I saw something wonderful."

"Go where?" I asked, Belle was studiously silent, staring at Dawn like she was trying to find some small error that was bothering her.

"Little Miss Insane…" Joy started, "Was all up out of her head, wondering around the spirit world in the laundry room, despite Emma telling her not to…"

"I found something." Dawn's eyes were gleaming. "Out by the beach. It's beautiful. It looks like your fire Delilah. We have to go see it."

"They said not to leave." Belle said seriously.

"It's perfectly safe, there's nothing around here at all, I flew all over La Push. But we have to see what that thing out there is."

"How do you know it's safe?" I asked cautiously.

"I just know." She said cheerfully.

"Well, we'll go tell someone and get them to take us there. Collin will probably do it right?" I asked, taking a step toward the door.

"No!" Dawn exclaimed. "No, Liley…this thing, it's meant for us. It's beautiful and powerful. Just for the four of us." She leaned in close, her blue eyes sparkling. "Please Liley? Please come with me?"

I hesitated. I couldn't let Dawn go alone, so I cast out my senses, examining the world around us. It was a quiet night, no noise, no people or things anywhere except the house. Joy sniffed the air anxiously, Belle kicked the snow with her boot.

"Alright, fine, but we have to be fast." I said softly. "We should be fine if we stick together, right Joy?"

"I guess…" She said uneasily, looking over her shoulder. "If they don't catch us sneaking out."

"They're all listening to the Uley's fight. We should be fine, I wish I could tell Isaac I was leaving…he'll worry."

"It'll be fine." Dawn said, floating down the steps, she was still beaming. "Come on."

"I really don't think we should do this." Belle's voice was a bit more high pitched than usual.

"Then you can stay behind and keep watch." Dawn said simply.

"No, guys…I…"

"Come on Belle…it'll be fine. You're just worrying yourself into a frenzy waiting for Lettie anyway." I said slipping my arm into her elbow. She sighed.

"Your bright ideas are going to get us into trouble." She predicted as we slipped away from the house.

**(Ruby) **

I was hiding from the crowd, tucking myself into a corner by the windows so I could look out over the city, the glittering lights, the city employees working on cleaning up the mess of confetti covering Times Square. I saw these things, registered them, promptly tucked them away in the back of my mind, and then went back to thinking about Esther's body on her office floor.

I felt eyes on me from across the room, and when I searched the glass, I could easily find Tyler's reflection skulking in the back, hiding next to a stairwell. I smiled before I could stop myself, rolling my eyes in amusement. Tyler had the most trouble blending in, Emma had managed it very well, with a sort of aloof bearing that repelled people immediately every time they looked at her, but she'd disappeared and I had no idea what she was up to. Zack and Lettie were completely invisible and I had no idea where they were. I had a hard time not being drawn into the party, so did Nathan, Penelope, and Leo. I'd expected that, but what I hadn't expected was the way all the women fluttered around Tyler.

I sighed, peeling my eyes away from his reflection to stare out at the city again, my heart beating a bit faster. Of course the women loved Tyler. He was handsome, even I thought he was handsome. He'd been polite, sweet, to every person who'd come up to him. Smiling, laughing, maybe even flirting, I couldn't tell. Every few minutes though, I'd feel a scorching gaze rush over me, and I'd know he was watching. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"You look beautiful tonight." The voice was almost right in my ear and it scared me, surprised me, made me jump. I whipped around, meeting Emma's fake lavender eyes. She smiled almost sadly.

"Jesus Christ." I said, trying to regain my composure, smoothing my dress, tapping at my hair. She stood, her head tipped to the side, still watching me with that sad expression that seemed out of place on her features.

"Where'd you go to?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest defensively.

"The restroom." She said smoothly. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." I said, turning on my heel to look back out the window.

"About?" Emma pressed, taking another step forward till she was the window beside me, so close her arm brushed mine. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled. My instincts went into high gear and I looked over my shoulder, scanning the crowd for a threat.

"Who killed Esther, same thing you should be thinking about." I whispered.

"I know who did it." Emma responded lightly, still looking out the window. I turned to her, my eyebrow arching up skeptically.

"Really?" I asked acidly.

She grabbed my wrist quickly, jerking herself to face me clumsily.

"Ruby!" She gasped, her fingers pressing into my skin. Something jumped to life in her eyes, desperation almost. Then it was gone, although her hand was still gripping my wrist and she seemed to almost double over in pain.

"Emma?" I asked, my venom vanishing, grabbing her shoulder. "Emma, are you okay?"

"It's nothing." She said, glaring down at her own hand that was still vice-like on mine.

"You stay right here, I'll go get Nathan." I said, gently trying to tug free of her iron like grip.

"Not yet. Don't go yet." She said softly, reaching up to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I've always wanted to tell you something."

I was beginning to feel frightened. Not just because of all my senses screaming that something was horribly wrong, but also because I was beginning to feel like Emma was seconds away from saying she had a lesbian crush on me. Not that I'd care, because honestly I'd had plenty of time to experiment in my life, but I'd feel horrible if I stole Nathan's girlfriend. God knows that had happened to him before with me.

"I'm listening." I said timidly, scanning the crowd. Tyler was looking at me and Emma now, his eyes narrowed and he began to wade through the witches gathered.

"Don't listen to her. Don't listen to her, because she's going to try to tell you what you are, and it's not true. You're not her, you're not like her, and you never were. You're important. You're here for a reason." Emma's words were falling out like stones now, and they didn't make an ounce of sense to me.

"Wait, what?" I asked. She shook her head, holding up a finger to shush me.

"Don't worry about trying to make sense of it now, but I imagine it'll all be abundantly clear by the time the sun comes up. Just remember, you were so loved. So, so loved. No matter what happens, we loved you. Eirawen… I gave you that name. I was your mother, not her."

I stopped trying to pull away as soon as she said it, my eyes bouncing up to Emma's…if Emma was still in there at all, shocked, I could feel electricity sparking between our skin. Her eyes were glowing with some emotion I wasn't sure I could name.

"What's wrong?" Tyler said, his hand settling over the one gripping mine. Then Emma's eyes went dark, like a light switch being turned out, and she began to buckle.

"Tyler, catch her." I said without thinking as her grip finally loosened on me and she began to sway dangerously toward the floor.

Tyler caught her gracefully, sinking down to his knees. I placed my hand on his shoulder, blinking us up to the balcony away from prying eyes. He laid her on the floor, taking off his suit jacket to create a pillow for her.

"Baby what happened?" Tyler asked, standing swiftly and pulling me close in a searing hug.

"Esther. She took Emma's body out on a joyride. She was… Where's Nathan?" I asked, pulling away.

"I'll go find him." Tyler said. "You're white as a sheet, stay here."

"I'm pale, I'm always white as a sheet." I argued.

"Fair enough, but if she wakes up talking crazy again I'm going to have no idea what to do with her except knock her out. And I promised to bring her back in one piece. At least you have the power to restrain her without causing a scene." Tyler pointed out.

"Okay that makes sense." I acquiesced. "Be quick."

"I will." He promised, taking off like a blur. I looked down at Emma, kneeling beside her, placing my hand on her forehead.

"What the hell?" I asked. And then I paused, staring down at the girl, biting my lip. "I hope she didn't kill you. Nathan really likes you."

**(Echo)**

I checked my cell phone again. I only had a half hour, and I was still wondering around Seattle without a clue. My breath was making clouds of fog in the air, and I was sweating despite the cold. I could have stopped and cried because I was going to fail. I wasn't going to make it in time and everything was going to be ruined. I paused, leaning against a wall, putting my head in my hands.

"What's up?" A voice asked. I looked up, peeking through my fingers. A young woman with brown curls spilling over her shoulders, wearing a poufy black dress was looking at me. She was standing in the shadows, so I couldn't see her face, but I got the impression she was smiling.

"It's nothing." I said simply, shrugging, standing straight again.

"You just look like you've lost something." The girl said, tilting her head to the side.

"My boyfriend." I muttered.

"Oh, he's not lost." The girl stated, laughing. "He's just hidden, or at least, someone is trying to hide him from you."

I stepped forward, trying to see the girl in the shadows. She sensed my curiosity and stepped into the light, tossing her hair back. Her violet eyes shone with a subdued pride.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm a friend." She said. "You know, when I met my husband, I used to tell him I could find him anywhere. I could feel him. I don't think anything could have hidden him from me."

"I'm not as strong as her." I whispered.

"No. You're stronger." She said, unwaveringly positive. "C'mon Echo, honey. He's waiting for you. Can't you feel him? Listen." She closed her eyes, I hesitated for a moment, and then I closed mine. I could hear the traffic, people laughing, and the bell on a shop next door. My own blood was drumming in my ears, it almost formed a rhythm. That's when I heard it. So familiar, I knew I'd heard it before. A song, a haunting piano piece, lingering softly in the air like magic. My eyes shot open, and the woman was smiling.

"Seriously." I said. "Who are you?"

"Just think of me as your fairy godmother." She said with a bewitching smile, a little crooked, full of mischief. She smiled like Delilah.

"Thank you." I whispered, taking off back down the alley, back into the city. I could hear it getting louder in my head, my song, Christian's song, the song I'd heard late at night while I was falling asleep in his arms, the song I'd hummed to myself while I was walking, the song I hadn't even known had anything to do with him. The music our two souls made.

It grew loudest as I turned onto a street full of bars. I couldn't tell which building it was coming from, so I ducked into the one on my right.

"ID and cover charge!" The bounce barked at me, throwing his arm across the door.

"I'm looking for my boyfriend." I said quickly. "Tall, pale, curly black hair, gold colored eyes." I said frantically. The man shook his head.

"No one like that. But if you can't find him, feel free to come back." He smiled, I turned away without even replying, across the street to the next bar. I was able to slip past the bouncer this time with some creative blinking, and I pushed my way through the crowd, looking for him. But of course, he wasn't there. I stumbled back out on the street, going to the bar next door, pushing open the door.

This was a little hole in the wall, poorly lit and stained yellow from cigarette smoke, there wasn't even a bouncer at the door, although there was a pretty good crowd. I stepped further into the smoky bar and then stopped, like I'd been electrocuted. A current ran through me, pulling me closer, and I saw golden eyes look up. My heart raced.

He wasn't dancing or mingling. He was sitting by himself, in a void of empty space, staring moodily at the table. People skirted around him, put off by his very vibe, even if they didn't understand why. I walked forward, closer to him, skirting the edge of the crowd on the dance floor. His eyes followed my every movement like he was a fish on a hook, like he was worried he was dreaming. His eyes scorched my skin, set sparks tingling down my arms and into my fingers, my heart lurched unevenly and for a moment, a glorious, inescapable moment, I couldn't breathe. I wanted to run to him, throw myself at him, and drown in his eyes.

"Why are you here?" He asked, his fingers were gripping the table, I heard something crack. It didn't matter, whatever it was he'd broken wasn't important. His voice was like water after being stuck in the desert. I just wanted to sit there and drink him in.

"You're right, we should end it." I whispered clumsily. I didn't even hear myself above the noise of the crowd, but I knew he heard every word. He stood like lightning, too fast, if anyone was watching they wouldn't understand how he was standing in front of me right now. My fingers reached out, twisting his shirt and wrinkling it, gripping onto him for dear life. His eyes closed for a moment, his muscles were tense, but his eyes were as warm and soft as I'd ever seen them. Tender, almost. His hands came up over mine.

"This'll change everything, what I'm about to say…" I began, my eyes burning with stinging tears that I couldn't afford to cry at the moment. "We could die, you could die. I can't…"

"I love you so much, I don't care if I die." He said carelessly, leaning down toward me, his breath cold on my cheek.

That was the first time I knew fear. The bottom of my stomach dropped out and I felt dizzy, holding onto him tighter. Maybe I'd always felt fear, but I'd shoved it aside, never really dealing with it or facing it. At least Delilah had the sense to be afraid of the dark when were little, at least she was brave enough to finally turn off her night light as she grew up and go on without it. But I'd been denying I was afraid of anything my entire life. Maybe it was because I felt like I had to be brave. I was the daughter of a werewolf, the strongest man I'd ever known, who led the entire pack wisely and serenely with courage in the face of insurmountable obstacles. I was the daughter of the bravest, most powerful witch in the world, who had fought her way through so much and had finally found a happy ending. My parents weren't afraid of anything. So I couldn't be.

Now a voice whispered in my head, what I'd always thought simply wasn't true. They'd felt fear like this, I knew it now as surely as I knew anything. My mom had been afraid when Pandora had crashed Eva's wedding, my dad had been afraid when I left La Push to take a road trip to Arizona. Now I was afraid. I was afraid because I knew we could die, I knew that there were things worse than death, and that could happen to us too. I was terrified that I'd lose Christian in the war that was about to break down on our heads. A part of me wanted to turn and run, ignore my destiny, ignore my responsibility, ignore everything.

A part of me wished, that instead of making fun of Delilah for thirteen years for being afraid of the dark, I'd have asked her if she still was and how she worked up the courage to unplug the light.

"10! 9! 8! 7!" People started to chant, but Christian didn't look away. I let go of his shirt, throwing my arms around his neck instead.

"I love you. I've always loved you. I loved you before I even met you." I whispered into his ear. His one hand pulled me closer. Another tangled itself into my long thick hair. The entire bar erupted into cheers, noisemakers, "Happy New Years!" For a moment, I forgot it was New Year's Eve, and thought it was all for us.


	108. Chapter 106: Fight or Flight

**Chapter 106: Fight or Flight**

**(Nathan)**

When Tyler got me, I was up in the balcony in a second. I'd actually forgotten to bring him with me, and he was swearing as he climbed the steps. I didn't care, I was on my knees, hiding us from view, pushing Emma's hair away from her face.

"C'mon baby." I pleaded. "Wake up."

"I didn't know Nathan…I didn't know until the very last thing she said." Ruby said softly, her voice layered with guilt.

"It's okay." I muttered. "What'd she say again?" I asked, trying to focus, trying to will some color back into Emma's face.

"I don't know, Nate, she wasn't making any sense. Something about how I shouldn't listen to somebody, that she was my mother, not her, that she lov…" Ruby trailed off, choked with emotion. She rubbed her eyes for a second. Thankfully, she didn't see the expression on my face.

After all this time, now Esther was trying to spill that secret and dig up those old troubles, at the time when Ruby was finally pulling her life back together, when there was a chance we'd all be dead by tomorrow morning anyway?

Emma groaned and we all knelt, silent, around her. Tyler was holding onto Ruby's shoulder.

"What's happening?" A voice whispered near us, although it had no body.

"Is she okay? Damnit, I said she shouldn't have come…" Zack's voice joined Lettie's.

"Shut up. Just shut up." I growled as Emma's beautiful blue eyes opened.

"I hate your ex-wife." She groaned softly, trying to sit up, but I pushed her gently back down.

"Stay there for a second. What happened?" I asked, taking her hand in mine.

"I went up to the roof." She started.

"Why?" Ruby asked, but I glared at her, andEmma continued.

"Saw ghosts, they told me she was up there. Tried to figure out who killed her. She attacked me, forced her way in. I was fighting her…I tried…"

"What did she want?" I asked briskly. Emma's blue eyes stared at me hard, and I knew instantly that Emma knew our secret, the one Esther and I had shared.

"I think…to say goodbye to Ruby. I'm not sure. I can't remember." She lied, but she was still looking at me.

"Leo and Penelope are coming over." Ruby said. I turned to look over my shoulder, but Emma had sprung into a sitting position and she wouldn't let me move.

"Nathan, it was her." She whispered into my ear. "Penelope. She's the one who killed Esther."

I didn't think anybody else had heard her, but Tyler's eyes narrowed as he looked at Leo and Penelope, very slowly putting himself between them and Ruby. I nodded gravely, looking up at Tyler, and then turning around, standing in one fluid motion.

"Penny, don't come any closer." I ordered. Penny and Leo stopped, bewildered. Everybody turned to look at me, but I stared at Penny. She was a beautiful woman, and I thought she was as sweet as an angel. Had I been wrong? She met my gaze, then looked at the ground.

"Leo, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Pen, what is it?" He asked, looking at her. Penny reached into her purse, pulling out a long dagger wrapped in a blood stained cloth. Ruby stifled a cry of outrage. Leo just looked hopelessly from the knife, back up to Penny, and then to us.

"Why?" He asked, his voice cold.

"Gabe. He never came back from his friend's…he never called asking if he could sleep over. This…this monster showed up in our living room while you were at work and said if I ever wanted to see him again I had to, and I couldn't tell you. I had to do it on my own." She explained, tears falling down her cheeks. Leo's face had drained of all color.

"Where's Gabe?" Ruby asked, pushing Tyler aside. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know." Penny said, shaking her head, the knife clattering to the floor. "I don't know."

"You're a fool." I growled.

Just then we heard a scream from below. We all turned, looking over the railing, and I heard Ruby let out a string of curse words in several different languages.

"What is it?" Emma pressed. "What's going on?"

There was a woman dressed all in black in the middle of the dance floor, and all the witches had scurried to the sides of the room in chaos, because the woman was staring up at the balcony, her beautiful lips curved up into a poisonous smile, her burgundy eyes glowing, and darkness dripping like blood onto the floor, spiraling around her. She was a goddess of evil, nothing less.

"Ruby, take Emma and go." I ordered.

"Fuck no." They both answered simultaneously.

"I'll take her." Zack said roughly. "I'll warn them and come back."

Emma was still protesting when Zack grabbed her arm. They both tried to blink. A spark of something jumped to life in Ruby's eyes and she opened her mouth "Wait, stop!" She called out, but it was too late. Emma and Zack tried to blink. They didn't make it far.

Pandora grinned, and I felt a tug in the air. Zack was himself again, not covered by Lettie's invisibility, laying on the cold tile floor at Pandora's feet, Emma beside him. To his credit, Zack jumped up immediately, putting himself between Pandora and Emma.

"Fuck." I swore, taking off down the balcony, to the stairs. Blinking wasn't going to do us any damn good. I could hear Ruby, Penny, and Leo running after me. But there was a crash, and I turned just in time to see a huge wolf jumping from the balcony and skidding to a stop beside Zack, growling. Chloe and Liam were beside Emma, helping her to her feet.

"Good puppy…" Pandora taunted.

The lights went off. And all hell broke loose.

**(Delilah)**

I was still afraid of the dark, but these were my woods, my home, I'd stumbled through them every day since my childhood. The deeper we went, the darker it seemed to get, until all I could hear was my heart beating in panic and the breathing of the three girls around us.

"Maybe we should turn around." I offered up.

"We're almost there." Dawn replied unhelpfully. I bit my lip and looked behind us nervously.

Belle's cold hand slipped into mine and she looked up at me, her face pale. "This is a bad idea."

I squeezed her hand, looking at Joy, who had her hands thrust into her coat pocket and was glaring at Dawn's back. "Alright, crazy, we're done. We're going home." She said, all business, grabbing Dawn's arm.

"We're here." Dawn was smiling. I raised my hand up, letting a spark ignite in my skin, holding a bright flame by my face. The light struggled to cut through the darkness, almost like it was being choked out. I struggled to make it brighter, bigger, until eventually I saw a ditch almost like a small ravine cutting through the forest. We approached it cautiously, looking down into it.

"Oh my god, is that a boy?" Joy asked, peering into the shadows at the figure lying in the snow. The flames floated out of my hand, rising above the ditch, and I could see the figure of a boy, probably the same age as us, looking like he was sleeping in the snow. He had copper color hair and tan skin, dressed in jeans and a heavy winter coat, a scarf around his neck.

Joy and I jumped into the ditch, approaching him. I reached down, touching his exposed cheek. He was still warm. Then I noticed a cut on his forehead, sticky red clinging to his hair.

"Dawn, is this what you saw?" I asked, leaning down. "Joy we have to move him."

"You're not supposed to move head trauma victims." Joy said quickly. "Who is he? I've never seen him before in my life."

"Well, we can't let him in here to freeze." I challenged. All of a sudden, Dawn started giggling. We all turned toward the strange sound.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Joy asked, tossing her hair back in a fluid, exasperated motion.

"Dawn?" Belle asked softly, taking her elbow. As suddenly as she'd started, she stopped giggling. She looked at us, and she smiled, before she swayed ominously and collapsed onto Belle, who struggled to keep her upright.

"Help!" Belle squeaked. Joy climbed back out of the ditch, sweeping in to help support Dawn. I grabbed the boy's arm and blinked us up to the top. As I knelt in the snow next to him, I heard Joy gently asking Dawn to snap out of her fainting spell. I left him in the snow, turning to Dawn.

"Ah, here she is." Joy said, worry seeping through her voice as Dawn groaned, her eyes fluttering. And then they popped open with force and she pushed Joy away from her, standing straight and tall, looking around, terrified.

"Oh my god, we have to go. We have to go right now." She whispered.

"Dawn you brought us out here." Belle stated, looking around anxiously.

"It wasn't me." She whispered, turning to stare at me. "Liley, I'm so sorry, Emma told me not to but I sat down and went out into the spirit world anyway…when I came back to my body…it wasn't there. So I went looking…it wasn't me. Somebody stole me. When they left I heard it say your name Liley."

"Damnit." Joy swore, turning to look at me too. Belle turned a ghostly pale shade. "C'mon, let's get this kid and you can get us out of here Liley."

We both turned back to the kid on the snow. "Wait, we don't know who that is!" Dawn cried out, grabbing our arms.

"We can't just leave him here. He doesn't look very dangerous." I whispered.

Joy knelt down beside him in the snow, touching his shoulder. Almost as soon as she touched him, the boy's eyes flickered open, staring up at her.

"My head…" he groaned.

"Hey, it's okay. Who are you and where are you from?" She asked inquisitively, holding him down as he tried to sit up.

"Gabriel McLean. I'm from the village."

"The village?" She asked suspiciously, peering down into his eyes. I edged my flame a bit closer.

"Greenwich village. I live on East 66th. Where am I?" He asked.

"Wait, Greenwich village, in New York City?" I asked. "Do you know how you got to Washington state?"

"Washington state?" He asked dumbly.

"He's not dangerous, c'mon Liley, let's go." Joy held out her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere!" He protested, getting unsteadily to his feet and backing away. "I'm obviously dreaming."

"You're not." Dawn snarled. "Don't be stupid, we have to go."

"I'm going to wake up soon. This has to be a dream. Waking up in the woods surrounded by cute girls, definitely a dream."

"You have a head wound, you're confused, c'mon." Joy pleaded awkwardly.

The bells from the little church started to ring, it was so loud it made me jump. It must have been midnight.

"It's too late." Belle whispered, her eyes large, filled with tears as she clung to my sleeve.

"Belle…" I said gently. I didn't get a chance to say anything else before I heard laughter and I tensed up. Joy stepped forward, grabbing Gabriel's hand.

"I don't have time to argue with you." She growled, pulling him toward the three of us. She wasn't fast enough, something sprinted in front of Dawn, Belle, and me. In between us and Joy and Gabriel, there was now a man, tall with a pointed face and cold, dark eyes.

"Thank you so much Miss Call. My mistress can't thank you enough. She promised Echo Black that she'd kill her little sister today, but she hadn't the slightest idea how to get you away from your safe little nest." He grinned broadly. "But look, you followed your friend out here right to the bait."

"Hey!" Gabriel started, stepping forward, looking angry, but not very intimidating. "Get out of her you psycho…"

"Keep your mouth shut child, if you're lucky, you and your mommy and daddy will survive tonight." The man said.

"Go." I whispered, pushing down and Belle back.

"I'm not leaving you." Belle answered.

"I can't go, Liley, this is my fault. I can't leave without you." Dawn pleaded.

"I'll be fine. Go get help. I'll bring back Dawn and Gabe." I whispered. They hesitated. "Go!" I yelled, my temper sparking, my ball of fire still hanging in the sky sparking with my anger. Dawn and Belle grasped hands and melted into the trees slowly. Now it was just Joy and I looking at each other, a monster in the middle.

"Me." I said softly. "It's me you want. Why?"

"Mistress wants to break your sister…as for me…well, you remind me of someone." He grinned.

"Let them go, it'll just be me and you." I took a step forward.

"Liley!" Joy yelled. Her entire body was shaking, blurring. And then she burst open, into a bundle of fur and teeth and let out a howl, lunging. Before I could move, than man had swept out his hand gracefully with little more than an afterthought and tossed my lunging, newly initiated as a werewolf friend, into the ditch.

"Stop!" I yelled, my fire exploding in the sky, spreading across the forest floor, forming a semi circle around me and the man, cutting Joy and Gabriel off from me and him. The man stepped away from it, turning toward me. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I sent out a little prayer that somebody was coming.

"You want me?" I asked. "You'll have to catch me first." And then I turned, my red hair flickering in the flames, taking off in the opposite direction.


	109. Chapter 107: Go with God

**Chapter 107: Go with God**

**(Blaze)**

I heard the TV counting down, but for the first time in history, none of us were counting down with it. We just stared at the news, showing the Seattle space needle as fireworks started exploding in the background. "Happy new year Leah." I whispered. She was leaning on the counter with me, her head on my arm.

She didn't say anything, she just picked her head up and leaned in, her lips gently brushing against mine. "Happy New Year." She whispered.

Somebody stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Leah and I both turned, smiling at Isaac. "They stopped yelling finally." I pointed out helpfully.

"Yeah, sure. Mom is still crying, and Abby and dad are still glaring at each other, but I think they ran out of things to yell about. Thanks for all the help Leah." He glared as hard as he could at Leah. She just beamed back.

"I don't have to get involved in your family squabbles anymore." She said peacefully.

Isaac just shook his head, pushing back his unruly dark hair scowling at the counter, then looking out the window, like he'd heard someone call his name. His brow wrinkled in confusion and I heard his heart start to pick up pace, although for what reason I could only dream of.

"What's wrong Isaac?" Leah asked, straightening up, looking alert for danger too.

"I don't know. Where's Delilah?" He asked immediately, tense. I tilted my head to the side, listening for her voice. Nothing. I sighed, reaching out with my mind, sensing for her energy. I sensed in a circle around me, growing the circle bigger and bigger, until it reached out of the house. Still nothing.

"Leah…" I started.

"I'll go get your mom." She replied immediately, her face falling into a deep crease. Isaac was staring at me, and I hated to confirm what I already saw he knew.

There was a pop, a vibration, and an awful smell. I stopped breathing through my nose before I could help myself and stiffened. Echo was standing in the kitchen, smiling, holding onto Chris' arm. She looked at me, beaming.

"I'm back. I thought she'd be waiting for us, but the whole city of Seattle looked bright when we left…like she was gone."

I felt a pit settle into my stomach. Isaac silently marched to the back door, ripping it open. Echo's smile faded immediately, her nails dug into Chris' skin, but he didn't wince or pull away, he moved closer. "What is it? Blaze?" She asked.

"Lilah is missing." I answered, following Isaac outside. I saw Echo go almost white in her reflection I the window, and she followed me out.

"Liley!" I yelled. Isaac was still silent, his nose in the air as he looped around to the front yard. I followed him, Echo trailing behind me, calling for our little sister too.

A wolf howled and we all stopped. By this time, other people were pouring out. My dad came to me, his eyes heavy, shaking. "We can't find Dawn, Joy, or Belle either." He whispered.

"Who is in the woods?" I asked, looking around. From what I could see, every wolf was accounted for.

"It's Joy." Aaron said, running past me.

"Wait, you can't be serious." I grabbed his arm, but he just turned to look at me, terrified.

"It's Joy." Danny repeated. "I know it. It has to be."

"Is that why they left? It doesn't make any sense." Echo asked.

"They went this way." Isaac was walking to the edge of the wood, following a trail. "Not to long ago, not running or being dragged…just walking."

I looked at the forest, where I'd grown up, where I'd lived my entire life, running, laughing, roaming free. It was different tonight…it wasn't the forest I knew anymore. The trees were snow covered, even the footprints left by the four girls were almost covered. That wasn't what scared me. What scared me was the way no light seemed to break through the branches. It was like a dark fog had settled over the tree branches, creating a curtain.

"We have to go in." Isaac said, a low growl coming from his throat. "We have to, there isn't time, she's in trouble…"

Mom stepped forward, as pale as the snow around her, and held out her hand, a ball of fire grew in her palm and she launched it gracefully over Isaac's head, and into the darkness. It barely made it past the first tree before the darkness seemed to come alive, tendrils reaching out, choking out the flame, smothering it, and the light was gone.

"Fuck." Echo swore. Mom's lips pressed into a thin line. Then there was a scream. We all moved forward as a group, but it was only two that spilled out of the woods, Dawn first, holding Belle's hand as they ran. The darkness seemed to reach for them, to curl around Belle's wild curls, but it couldn't seem to close in on either of them.

Isaac was closest, so it was Isaac who grabbed them and pulled them closer to the house. My mom and Stella descended on Belle, Collin, Embry, and Lucy crowded around Dawn. She was crying, so hard I could barely understand what she was saying.

"I'm so…so…so…sorry…" She sobbed, clinging onto her mother.

"Dawnie, it's okay, it's okay, you're okay…" Lucy soothed, smoothing her hair. Dawn shook her head.

"Em…Emma told me not to, but I went out anyway…and something stole my body. It led…it led them in there. There was a boy in a ditch, and Delilah and Joy went in to save him…" She tried to explain, before collapsing into sobs again, her entire body shaking.

"It led us that way." Belle pointed, she was shaking, I couldn't tell if it was from the cold, or fear, but she seemed calm. At least, not as much a mess as Dawn. "I think I could hear the ocean. There was a boy laying unconscious in a ditch, Delilah and Joy jumped in to get him, Dawn collapsed and told us…that it wasn't her. We woke the boy up and we were coming back, but when the church bells started ringing, this man showed up. He said…" Belle trailed off, looking past my mother and my aunt at Echo, behind me.

"He said his mistress promised she'd kill Delilah, that luring us out there was a trick. The boy was bait, I guess, he knew we wouldn't leave without him. He's our age, his name is Gabriel. He's with them still. Delilah told us to come and get help. As we were running…I thought I saw flames behind us."

That was a good sign, a hopeful sign. "We have to go in." I said immediately.

"It's a trap." Daniel said, frowning. "It's a trap."

"It doesn't matter!" Isaac exploded, he was losing it, shaking. "I'll go in! I'll go alone!"

"Nobody is going in alone." Echo interjected, looking up at dad. "Daddy, we have to go together. We can't split up again."

"I'll stay here." Stella offered, pointing to the forest again. The darkness was creeping closer, but it seemed to have encountered a barrier. "If I'm here, I can hold it back. I can keep this house safe. I'll wait for Zack. I'll wait for him, Tyler, Emma, Ruby, and Lettie. I can hold here alone."

My mom nodded glumly. "Pick a partner. Keep them close. Spread out along the tree line." She looked over at my dad. "You'll come with me?" She asked. I thought I heard her voice quaver a bit. Dad simply nodded.

I ducked around the side of the house with the boys, Leah chastely went elsewhere, stripping off our clothes and leaving them in the snow. I phased, entering into the mass chaos I knew as our pack mind. Dad was already phased, giving out orders. Howl if you hit trouble. Try to stay together. Attack and ask questions later.

_You'll go with Leah, Blaze? _Dad asked.

_Yes. _I answered, trying not to let nerves show through. _Dad, we'll find her._

An image swirled in my dad's head. It was Delilah…but it was Delilah the way dad saw her. Six years old with a tooth missing and a wicked grin, holding on to me as we tumbled into the ocean. I felt myself get choked up. Dad was barely holding together too, that's what scared me.

As I walked back to the front of the house, I could hear tearful goodbyes, protests. Stella was holding onto Eva's shoulders. "Baby, you could stay here. You're more like me, you're not a fighter. You're a defender." Stella pleaded.

"You're wrong." Eva said gently. "I have to be there, I am a fighter. I'll come back, Mom, it's okay to let go."

Stella couldn't help the tears that were falling, even though she tried to quickly wipe them away. "Be safe, I'll send your daddy as soon as he gets back. Paul! Paul…" The gray wolf slipped next to them. Eva rested her hand on his back automatically. "You watch her, you keep her safe. Promise me." Stella begged.

_I always have Stell. You be safe too. I can't believe we're leaving you here alone…_ Paul's thoughts trailed off, but he couldn't actually tell Stella those things. He just nodded, gently touching his nose to Stella's hand.

"She's going to come after you, Echo." Mom was talking to Echo and Christian. She wasn't holding on, but I could see her fingers flex, like she would grab onto Echo and pull her away from the woods.

"I know." Echo said calmly. The calmness scared mom more than I think her being terrified would have.

"If you get in trouble, send me a sign. Send something." Mom asked.

"I will." Echo promised, leaning down to kiss mom's cheek. "I think we're ready. We'll find her mom. We'll bring them home."

My mom couldn't bear to step away, so I stepped between the two of them. Echo took the opportunity to slip back over to Christian, and dad brushed up against mom, Leah beside him. We were all holding our breath, and then we all plunged into the woods.

**(Tyler)**

The lights went out. Everything was quiet as everyone's eyes struggled to adjust, but not completely silent. There were whispers. "What's going on?" "Who is that?" "I thought…it was Atham. But it can't be. Can it?" "Did you see that wolf?" "Doesn't make any sense." "We'll destroy this thing." "We have to get out." Of course, my eyes didn't have to adjust. I saw what was happening as clearly as if all the lights were on. The only light everyone else had was what came in from the city outside the windows. And that wasn't enough. Pandora stood in the middle, her head tilted to the side, staring at us. The darkness that moved in tentacles around her lashed out, not at us, but to the sides. It knocked over people, there was a scream as one girl was thrown through the window, some dodged it, most were slammed into the walls. Pandora giggled.

"I've always had such a soft spot for witches. I wish they would have been my idea." Pandora said elegantly.

"Is Emma okay?" Ruby asked quietly. She was holding onto Nathan, but she was slightly in front of him, putting herself closest to Pandora. In between all of us and her. I growled low, slipping closer to her, beside her.

"This arm is broken, looks like she knocked her head on the floor." Chloe reported.

"I'm alright." Emma protested weakly.

"See…" Pandora continued, acting oblivious to us. "You have free will. To do good, or bad, to save yourself, or die. Because if you stay here, you will die." She promised.

"My son!" Leo yelled, he was shaking. "Where is he? WHERE?" Pandora simply smiled.

I could hear voices in the dark now. I recognized them. Joy, Dawn, Belle, Delilah, a boy I didn't know but his voice made Penelope gasp. Urgently discussing leaving, then bells. And then a male voice that made Ruby's hand go to where I knew that scar was, a voice that made everyone stop nervously, looking around. And then the voices were gone.

"Call him off." Ruby threatened. "Call him off or I swear to God…"

A witch stepped forward to my right, a man, his arm cutting through the air. I felt a force flying past, but whatever it was, nothing ruffled Pandora. She giggled, like a school girl. Goosebumps ran up Ruby's skin. Then she struck, a bolt of pure darkness flying from her hand, through the witch, sticking out of his chest, and he fell.

"ERIC!" Someone yelled.

"Retreat." Nathan muttered. "Retreat!"

The tentacles were whipping everywhere now. Other bodies fell. Three witches joined together, and a spark flared up in the darkness, so familiar to me, reminding me of Blaze, Delilah, Cassie, and Echo. Then just as quickly, it was blotted out by the darkness. All there was now was yelling, screaming.

"Retreat!" Zack joined with Nathan, they both yelled. "Retreat!"

"Your son is in La Push, Washington. Near Forks. He's with four thirteen year olds. One of them is a witch. The other one may or may not be Jezebel, one talks to dead people." Ruby explained quickly to Penelope and Leo.

"That way." Emma pointed in the darkness. "There's a hallway and stairs."

"I can't fucking see anything." Liam swore.

"Tyler!" Ruby and I looked at each other, then her eyes darted up. She flicked out her wrist, and I heard something jingle. Then, something large plummeted from the ceiling. A chandelier fell, collapsing on the spot where Pandora was standing.

"Go." Ruby said, pushing Nathan forward. I ducked around to the front. Liam and Chloe were supporting Emma between them, and she was able to give pretty good directions, Lettie and Zack flanked us, but then I realized something was wrong.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Nathan hissed.

"Buying you time." She said softly. We all stopped. The chaos from the other room was still loud, still too close. She was standing a couple yards down the hall.

"Ruby don't be…" Zack started. She shook her head.

"You have to go. You heard that. Mabon's after Delilah. And she's not going to let us out if she can. They're in trouble. I can hold her off. I was the best witch of my age."

"She'll kill you." Nathan pointed out.

"I'll get away. I'm going to save whoever I can in that room, and I'm going to hold her off, and there's not much you can do." She said calmly, slipping off her heels. "You're all going to go back there and fight…and Nathan…they'll rally around you. What's left after tonight of us…they'll come to you. I'm sure of it."

There was an explosion behind her, caused her dress to float around her. She sighed, smiled. "I knew this wouldn't be easy." And then she looked at me.

I didn't want to let her go, I was determined not to. Her violet eyes were startling in their sheer determination. "Go. I mean it. Don't look back. Don't wait for me. I can feel her power, but it doesn't extend forever. It's like a bubble. Once you're outside of it, you should be able to blink and get out of here. I would go up, not down. She'll expect you to go down. Get to the roof and blink. I'll be okay. I have a plan."

She turned on the balls of her feet and started to walk away. I wanted to follow her, but I couldn't, and I realized why immediately. Because she had ordered me not to. And I couldn't disobey her any more than I could Jake. I let out a whimper. She stopped for a moment. Nathan was in motion, running down the hall to her. He didn't make it very far, because she turned, throwing out her arm like a dancer, sending him skimming back toward us. Then she took a deep breath, and the floor above us started to crumble, and fall. When the dust cleared, a wall of rubble separated us from her.

"Damnit! DAMNIT!" Nathan swore. He was at the pile of rubble, moving a bit at a time, but Zack and Lettie grabbed him, pulled him back.

"She's gone, she's right. We have to get you out of here." Lettie said grimly. "Let's go."

They all started to hurry down the hall, I saw Leo make a gesture, he touched his heart, then his lips with two fingers, then held them out toward the pile of rubble.

"It means 'go with god' Lettie said, gently moving me away. "We have to let her go now, Tyler."


	110. Chapter 108: Hunger and Fear

**Chapter 108: Hunger and Fear**

**(Echo) **

I held Christian's hand in my own as we stepped into the forest. My forest. My home. I had roamed these woods since I was a child, but tonight they couldn't have been more alien. I kept tripping over roots I couldn't see, the trees loomed out of the darkness like soldiers, and the dark mist was so overpowering that I felt like I was breathing in poison.

"It's okay, I have you." Christian soothed. I could hear the crashing from either side of us as my family and my friends encountered the same troubles we were. Even Christian had admitted his eyes, better than mine, weren't seeing much of anything.

"Can you smell her? Can you smell Liley?" I asked, half in a panic.

"Faintly, but it's growing fainter. It's this…this darkness. It has a smell to it. I can't smell anything else over it." He explained, gripping my elbow.

"It smells like death doesn't it?" I ask, uncertain I want him to answer. When he doesn't, I know that the dank, moldy smell infesting my woods isn't just my imagination. He squeezed my hand.

"She's okay, Echo. She's a survivor. Like you."

I looked up at him, even though I couldn't make out his face in the deep darkness. Getting deeper every moment. Finally, I had no choice but to hold out my hand and create a palmful of flames. It didn't illuminate much and it cost me a lot of energy to try and keep it up, but at least we weren't tripping over the path. I could only hear my family faintly now. Everything was muffled. I'd felt cut off, isolated. We kept going, making slow progress. I kept trying to find my bearings, but nothing looked familiar.

Chills ran up my spine right before I felt my hair pulled, my long dark hair yanked back. I made a noise of surprise and Chris stopped. "What is it?" He asked, pulling me closer. I looped my hair over my shoulder, holding the flame up above my head.

"Something pulled my hair." I said, peering around.

"You're positive it didn't just get caught on a branch?" He asked.

"Positive." I tucked my hair into my jacket, holding the flame higher up, searching the darkness around us. Then there was a scream.

"EVA!" I yelled, the flame in my hand going out. I could hear her scream still hanging in the air, and bouncing around my mind. I pulled her mind to my front, her thoughts jumbled but I could see a clear picture of something reaching out of the darkness. There was a howl. I started breaking through the wood, Chris on my side, trying to follow the noises. Then there was a muffled yell, a woman far on my right. My mother and the muted growls of my father. I was trying to push through the underbrush, thorns cutting up my arms, my heart pounding.

If Chris wouldn't have been there, I would have died. I didn't see the lashing tentacles of darkness that were heading right toward my throat, but Christian did. Instantly, he was on top of me, pushing me down. For a moment, I remembered the blood on my arms, wondered if he'd smelled it, if I'd driven him over the edge. Then I felt the movement of the darkness, heard it slash into a tree.

"Your fire Echo." He said tersely, pulling me up. I catapulted a ball of flames into the air, enough to illuminate a small circle around us. Then I saw them. They weren't human, or vampire, witch or werewolf. They were like nothing I'd ever seen before. They were made out of that shadows, they shifted within the darkness, melting out of it. They had glittering eyes, hard and clear like diamonds, and they had wicked sharp claws and teeth. What I'd thought were tentacles actually seemed to be some sort of wings. They were small, about the size of a child, but that didn't make them any less terrifying.

They lunged forward and I reached out, sweeping my arm in a smooth motion, a blaze of fire going up and quickly dying down, but it had taken out a small section of them. "What are they?" Christian asked, his back was pressed against mine, he was facing the opposite end of the circle. The ones I'd destroyed had already been replaced.

"We are from the box." They were speaking, their awful mouths moving, their teeth gnashing. They spoke as one, their voice forming a layered, haunting chorus. "We are hunger."

"Pandora's box." I repeated.

"All the evils of the world were inside it. Pain, misery, sickness, fear…hunger." Christian repeated word for word from our mythology class.

"We are hungry." The creatures let out a high pitched, painful wail like animals being tortured. My hands went for my ears instinctively. That's when they pounced again, fangs scraping against Christian's skin, but one of them sunk into my arm. I threw it off with a spurt of fire as Christian tried to push them back with his hands, trying to shield me as much as he could. There was no help coming to us, God knows what everyone else was facing out in the woods. I created an arch of fire, pushing them all to the side, dragging Christian behind me as we advanced slowly.

"There's too many." Christian said softly, my fire was glinting in his eyes.

"Keep going!" I yelled. "We've got to keep going!"

**(Zack)**

I didn't trust the elevator, so it had to be the stairs. And there were a lot of them. We were silent, fiercely determined, Tyler trailing behind like he was fighting against himself, fighting the urge to follow her. Every so often, Nathan would stop too, like he would go back, but I pulled him forward and tried to convince myself Ruby would be alright.

She was the smartest person I knew. If she said she had a plan, she must. Or she was just saying that because she knew there was no hope and she was just trying to save what she could. Liam and Chloe were still carrying Emma between the two of them and she was nearly unconscious. Lettie was right beside Tyler, her hand on his neck, easing him forward with a look of grim determination on her face. Leo and Penelope were in front of us, rushing up the stairs.

I didn't notice how cold it had gotten until I saw my breath condensing in front of me. Something was wrong, something was off. I turned, but it was Lettie who raised the alarm. "RUN!" She cried, her short dark hair a wild blur as she whirled around. Behind her, something was forming. A dark tidal wave.

"Shit." I swore, pulling Nathan forward as we began to madly dash up the stairs. Whatever the wave was, it enveloped Lettie and Tyler first, I heard Tyler howl, then it was silent. "We can't…" Liam said, trying to drag Emma along. Nathan ran backwards, grabbing Emma from them. He wasn't fast enough, the darkness washed over them, and then it fell on me.

I'd never been colder in my life, ice cold, down to the bone. I tried to keep running, but I felt weak. Memories were swirling in my head unbidden. There was the time, during the war, when Ruby and I had camped out in the snow, stranded, trying to spy on the enemy. She was dressed simply, in men's clothes. A loose tunic, leggings, and a cloak pulled tight around her. We couldn't risk a fire, so we were shivering. She was looking at me, and I vividly remembered this was the night where she had told me she thought Hazel, Nathan's girlfriend, was a spy. But in this twisted, darkness tinged memory, I saw a cut make its way across her throat like a grim smile. Blood dripped out of it as she tried to cover it, her eyes going glassy as she looked at me, her lips moving but not making a sound, and her blood dripping into the snow. Hazel was behind her and I knew surely that Ruby must be dead. I was paralyzed by fear. I could hear someone crying, a dog whimpering. Tyler? I saw Stella outside Sam and Emily's home as a horde of monsters descended, and she was all alone. They crashed down over her as she tried to fight. The images in my head shifted, I was staring at a funeral pyre, like the ones from the old days. Eva, my baby girl, the light of my life and my redemption, was laying on it beside Paul. Cold, awful bloody wounds all over her body. Suddenly, her dead eyes popped open and she was screaming, a high pitched horrible sound I'd never heard come out of her, pleading, begging for me to save her. But I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with fear. Someone else was screaming.

There was an explosion that rocked the world. The darkness was gone. I was the one screaming, my fists curled up into balls, beating the staircase. Everything was as it had been before, except this time Nathan was the one pulling me up, he had tears in his eyes. I looked behind me. There was Chloe, Liam, and Emma, all bunched together, Liam caressing Chloe's hair as she sobbed. Tyler was still shaking and whimpering. There was a chasm behind him, the stairs had been blown apart. Lettie was at the other end of the chasm, breathing heavily.

"I'm not afraid!" She screamed wildly, swinging her arms like she was still fighting. "I'M NOT AFRAID!"

"Lettie!" I yelled, "Lettie!" She stopped, whipping around to look up at me. Suddenly I was hit by how much I'd missed her. She was the brave one, no question. She'd fought through the fear, she'd been the only one who could. Somehow, she'd caused the explosion.

"Go!" She yelled. "I can't blink! I'm going to have to find another way out!"

My blood chilled. Leo was looking around desperately for something we could use to hoist her up. "I'm going back!" Lettie yelled, steeling her shoulders. "I'm going back for Ruby! Keep going!"

Lettie's hair whipped around, and she was gone, disappearing. "LETTIE!" I yelled after her. But she didn't answer and I slumped down for a second. "We've gotta get back. They're in trouble, Stella…Eva…" I was looking at Nathan. He was gently pushing back Emma's hair, looking into her eyes.

"I've got you Ems." Nathan said, hoisting her up over his shoulder. "Up. We keep going up."

Tyler was standing at the chasm. It was my turn to grab a fistful of his hair as the rest of our ragtag group kept going up. Penelope was still sobbing, Leo had to guide her up. "She wanted you out of there. She wanted us out of there because she couldn't fight if she had to worry about us. You won't do her any favors by hesitating. Do what she wanted, or you're no better than Mabon was." I whispered. Tyler glared up at me, I thought he might bite me, but he tucked his tail between his legs and we kept going up.

With Nathan leading, we made better time. I tried not to let that sting, but we pushed open the doors on the roof and stumbled out, exhausted and weary. "I'll take Penelope, Leo, and Emma." Nathan said, pushing back his dark hair and looking behind him at the door, defeated. "Can you take Chloe, Liam, and Tyler?"

"Are we outside the bubble?" I asked. Nathan shook his head, pointing up. I could feel it, once I searched for it. How clever of Ruby to find it without knowing what she was looking for. "It stops halfway down the building. We're going to have to jump and blink in mid-air."

"You go first." I said, nodding. Nathan took a deep breath, looking at Emma.

"Are you awake love?" He asked softly.

"Jumping off a building." Emma repeated, but there was a note of confusion in her voice. "Not sure why. I'm just gonna hold on."

"Good enough. Leo, Penny…" Each of them took one of Nathan's arms. Leo reached up to give a more secure hold on Emma. They approached the edge, stepping onto the wall. Nathan looked over his shoulder, back at the door. Like he was waiting for Ruby and Lettie to burst out. Then he jumped, three of them going over. I ran to the edge of the building, watching as they fell, linked together. Then they were gone out of the sky in a pop. Tyler was looking at the door, so were Chloe and Liam.

"She's alright, right Liam?" Chloe asked.

"Babe, she's golden. She's the best." Liam said, falsely cheerful, taking her hand.

"Tyler, can you carry the three of us?" I asked. He dipped his head, I took it as a nod. I climbed up as gracefully as I could, followed my Chloe, who kept apologizing every time one of her knees dug into Tyler's side, and Liam. I gripped Tyler's fur in my hand, Chloe gripped my waist, Liam copied her movements.

"Alright Tyler. Jump." I whispered. Tyler staggered back, turned his head to the door one more time, and then took off at a run, clearing the wall easily. We fell, and I waited to pass through the bubble. As we fell past the windows, I felt something shudder. I looked up just as we dropped out the bottom of the bubble, right before I blinked. But I still saw the windows blow out the side of the building, shards of glass falling down upon us.

We hit the ground in Emily and Sam's yard, Tyler wheezing rolling over. Nathan, Penelope, and Leo were all on their feet. But Stella was beside me, so warm, so real, pulling me up. "Zack!" She whispered, kissing me. "Zack…oh thank god…they told me…they said Ruby and Lettie…" Stella looked frantic.

"What's going on Stell?" I asked, taking her hands in mine.

"Delilah, Joy, Dawn, and Belle disappeared. Then Dawn and Belle came running back…they said they were tricked into going out. Delilah is being chased by Mabon…they all went out looking. I heard screams and I think it was Eva…but I can't leave, Zack, I can't leave…" Her hands were twisted in my shirt. I knew why she couldn't leave. She had worked some dangerous magic with the spell around the house, it was tied to her, which made the protection stronger. It was feeding off her, but if she left, the protection would be gone. Leaving a bunch of our friends, family, and kids unprotected.

"I'll go. I'll find her. I'll bring them home Stella." I promised, kissing her forehead and prying her fingers away from my shirt.

Nathan emerged from the house, without Emma, looking at the darkness pressing against the circle Stella had created. "I'm not as brave as them." He said quietly. I knew he was talking about Lettie and Ruby, and I couldn't bring myself to tell him about the explosion. Could anyone have survived that? Tyler was growling low, looking into the woods. And then he took off, leaving us no choice but to follow him.


	111. Chapter 109: Atlas Endures

**Chapter 109: Atlas Endures**

**(Ruby)**

I stared at the rubble for a second, biting the inside of my mouth until I tasted blood. I should have said a better goodbye. It shouldn't have been like this, blocked out by a pile of drywall and concrete. It should have been with a fiery declaration of pride for Nathan and a scorching hug, a sweet kiss on the cheek for Lettie, a wink and a shove for Leo, instructions for Zack to make sure he helped Nate. One last kiss for Tyler, because he'd have wanted one. Because as much as my mind scrambled and whirled, it was like staring at that paper in Stella's book trying to make sense of something that made no sense. There was no plan that didn't end up with my blood spilling over the ballroom.

But I didn't have time for goodbyes. I stared at the rubble, scraping together my courage. A little voice in my head whispered. _Make her pay for all the goodbyes you'll never get to have. _For Mabon, whom she'd taken before I had a chance to bring him back, for Esther…Esther who would never have the ability to explain herself to me. I so badly wanted an explanation. For Nathan, Lettie, Leo, Zack, Tyler…

No more goodbyes. I crept carefully back down the hallway, my one hand trailing the wall. It was now spookily silent from the ballroom. I could hear screams and yelling from above and below me now. New Year's Eve in New York City had to be one of the busiest times of year for this hotel. How many innocent people were here?

I paused in the entrance to the ballroom, staring into the darkness, illuminated only by the city lights outside the windows. Pandora, a dark figure of swirling blackness like a tornado, was standing above a lifeless body, but she was ignoring the man on the ground, and focusing on the spot where I'd appeared.

"I knew you couldn't stay away." She said, and she smiled. For the moment she smiled, I saw her as she must have been once. Beautiful, perfectly formed, happy, and eerily familiar.

I didn't answer. I stepped carefully into the room, searching for signs of life from the bodies on the floor. There was nothing…but there were far less than I thought there would be. That was a good sign. She watched me like a cat watches a piece of string. Then she turned her back on me.

"Hey!" I yelled out as she walked away. "HEY!"

I focused all my powers on her, all the force I could manage, sweeping my arms to the side. She simply stumbled and turned back to focus on me again.

"Fight me!" I yelled.

"Oh my…why would I fight you?" She asked. She smiled, faster than I could react she was in front of me. I darted back automatically, my bare feet scraping against the broken glass on the ground. "Come here…" She opened up her arms, motioning me toward her. I didn't move, but I couldn't ignore the sudden pull I felt behind my navel, even though I gritted my teeth and remained anchored.

"I would never hurt you. It's not your fault. They've ruined you. They made you weak when you could have been so, so strong…" She cooed. "I wish I had time to stay…to set you straight, but I'm running out of time."

She smiled again, almost floating past me. Like I was nothing. A fly buzzing around her head. I swayed on the steps, turning and flipping my hand through the air, the doorway crumbling under the sonic wave of my power. My voice started to chant in my head, my name is Eirawen. My name is Ruby. My name is Kelsey. I am not a woman to be ignored, nobody would ever walk away from me like I was nothing.

"No." I gritted my teeth and managed a sarcastic smile of my own. "You don't get to walk away from me."

"I could never walk away from my own daughter." Pandora soothed gently, reaching out her pale hand.

"I am not your daughter." I spit back.

"Oh, they never told you. I thought they had killed you…until that little trick in that fortress in Ireland. Who else could do that except you? Splitting the very ground open…toppling them into hell. Jezebel, Esther, Nathan…they taught you control because they were so, so afraid of you loosing it. Because they knew what you were. They knew where you came from, what you were capable of. And they all left you."

Suddenly she was behind me, lifting my hair off my shoulders, her lips almost against my skin. "Every. Single. One. Gone, forever. I'm all you have left."

Things were clicking into place rapidly. The cracked Earth, my first sheltered life, Esther's face when she told me to keep what I'd done a secret. I turned slowly, dread building in my stomach as I looked upon Pandora's beautiful face. I could see my pale skin, my dark hair, the shape of my eyes, my lips, my nose. She could have been my twin if it wasn't for the fact that her features were twisted from the darkness that surrounded her body.

I did the thing that came naturally. My fists balled up, and I slammed my right hand into her jaw as hard as I could. It was gratifying to see her stagger. "My mother is DEAD!" I yelled, feeling something hot in my throat. "MY HUSBAND IS DEAD! MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD! AND IT WAS YOU! IT WAS ALL YOU!"

Darkness lashed out from her, slamming me to the ground so hard I thought I felt something in my back crack, but I scrambled to my knees. Pandora was glaring at me. "You want to fight little girl." She hissed, her burgundy eyes glowing. "We shall fight."

**(Isaac) **

One moment I was pushing through the woods with Brady. I could barely see anything, neither could Brady, and the feedback from the rest of the wolves seemed to be the same thing. I couldn't even imagine how any of the witches were managing, let alone…

_Delilah_.

_Don't. Don't think about her. _Brady interjected quickly, before I could almost fall apart again. _Keep going. Just keep going._

Then all hell broke loose.

The first thing that happened came from Paul. He was walking slowly, Eva's fist clutched in his fur as they picked their way through the woods. Eva was talking, but I wasn't paying enough attention to Paul to catch her words.

Then we all heard Eva scream. From inside Paul's head, from the woods surrounding us. It cut through everything. And I knew that Paul could smell blood, that the blood wasn't his, it was Eva's. He howled and lunged out from something in the darkness. Something that had wicked claws that raked his skin. I could hear Echo screaming Eva's name. Was it from my end, or someone else's? Were they close enough to Paul and Eva to help?

Jacob had tried to head in Eva's direction, but something had stopped him. A heaviness that began to weigh on my own mind… a feeling that it wasn't worth it. Crushing. We had already lost…a sense of completely misery. I saw Cassie collapsing, pulling her knees up to her face as she began to sob. There were flashes from everyone else, monsters I could barely make out. Just flashes of teeth and claws.

_Brady! _I called out.

The darkness around us smelled toxic, I coughed, feeling like I was about to heave. The sensation was even less pleasant as a wolf than as a human. Brady didn't answer, so I continued to stagger forward, even as the world slipped in and out of focus, spinning like a top. My shoulder slammed into a tree, taking some bark off of it.

_Delilah…_ I thought, looking up at the sky. I let out a howl, but it sounded weak and pathetic to my ears. My head was quiet now, and all I could hear was a slow, steady thumping in my chest. My legs shook and then gave out. I was staring at the dark above me.

The last thing I remembered was thinking the sky was on fire.

**(Delilah)**

I had a plan, originally. Lead him far enough away from Joy and Gabriel, then loop back to the house. Several things happened that were wrong with that plan: first, I hadn't counted on the monsters. At first, I hadn't been sure I wasn't crazy, but I saw them clearly a few times, reaching out long clawed hands and opening wide mouths with gleaming teeth. They didn't chase me, but they were definitely preventing me from going a certain direction. The direction I was positive would take me home. And if there were monsters in my woods, how would Joy get back safe? But I couldn't go back in that direction, because I knew he was still following me. I could hear him, I could feel him. And the entire time I blinked a few yards, then would run again, I knew he would change directions to keep following me. Too close for comfort, but like he was barely even trying. I chanced a glance over my shoulder as I ran, but I tripped over something in the darkness. I could smell blood in the air as I hoisted myself back up as quickly as I could. It wasn't fast enough. He was right in front of me.

I waved my arm through the air, trying to ignite my fire, but it fizzled out quickly. Like it couldn't get enough oxygen to burn in the heavy suppressing darkness. I threw up my shield just in time, it hammered like my heart, pulsing quickly.

It emitted just enough light to cast an eerie glow on me and him. My hands were scraped up, my coat and pants torn, leaves and sticks stuck in my hair. I was glaring at the man on the other side of my shield. "My family…" I started, my voice shook a bit which made me angry.

He had the audacity to laugh. "Nobody is coming to save you." He said smoothly, reaching out with a slender finger to stroke my shield. Goosebumps trailed up and down my arms. "You look just like your mother."

Keep him talking, I thought. Keep him talking until you figure out another plan. "Who are you?" I asked. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"My name was Mabon. You've met my older brother, I believe they call him Nathan now. Then there's my ex-wife, she likes to be called Ruby. And then my other ex-wife…your mother. Which of course sums up why you have to die. They all started this…you should never have been born. Your mother should have died with your sister." He hissed. "But you…you're no threat, really. A little girl, the sweet innocent led to the slaughter. Your death will break them."

"You're not going to kill me." I said calmly. "You can't get past my shield, nothing can."

"I'm sure something can, but soon you'll be begging me to kill you anyway. See, what I know that you don't, is that your family is in these woods looking for you. Separated, attacked, by all those little monsters lying in wait, monsters that were in the empty box you have hidden in your wall. Mistress Pandora sent pain after Eva. She really loathes that child of hope, blames this taking so long on her, so she'll suffer most. Hunger has gone after your sister, misery for your parents, wrath for your brother and his girlfriend, oh and so many more."

I felt feverish, I kept touching my forehead. Think, Delilah. I chided myself. There is a way out, there is always a way out. The ground seemed to be spinning.

"And there is a little wolf boy out there, trying to save you with all his will. Illness is a nasty little thing, you don't even feel that monster creeping up on you. But it's a kind death. Kinder than some of your family will receive. But then, you are just a child." He sneered.

"I am not a child." I murmured. A part of me wanted to be, to sit and cry until I couldn't anymore. I would not give him that satisfaction. A spark burst to life in my hand, safe in my shield, growing and consuming the clean air inside my safe haven. "I'm going to win. You won't. You won't ever win."

He smiled, rolling his eyes. The fire licked up the inside of my arm, growing, fanned by my anger, my feverish mind. It lapped at the edges of my shield, lit me up like a bright human candle, and I was staring at Mabon from inside a ball of fire. I was a star, I was weightless. My toes lifted off the ground slowly, and I rose like a balloon, my shield enveloping me. I heard Mabon yell something, but it was too late, he couldn't reach me, because I had drifted above the trees, I could see the stars, and writhing mass of darkness below me.

I let my shield slip, the fire had built up so much pressure it exploded, arching and curling like a living thing, streaming toward the darkness below me. I began to slowly fall, but as I looked up, I could see a wolf made of fire gleaming against the night sky.

**(Lettie)**

I blasted through the rubble, making my way as quietly as I could back into the ballroom. I had to step over a few fallen bodies. I was too nervous to look at their faces, afraid I would see someone I knew. The stairs were filled now with screaming, panicked people trying to get out. Innocent people.

The ballroom was absolutely destroyed, crumbling pieces of the ceiling on the floor, the steps missing pieces, dust choking the air. My invisibility would protect me, as long as I didn't make much noise, but I needed to find Ruby. And that wouldn't be too hard, because as far as I could see, Ruby was locked in a battle for her life.

Darkness swirled around the room, controlled by Pandora, slashing through the air where Ruby had been a second before. The only thing keeping her alive was her graceful agility, her cleverness. That wasn't enough though, I knew it, Ruby had to know it. It was only a matter of time before Ruby got tired, or Pandora got lucky. I couldn't have called it more perfectly. As I slowly made my way down the steps as quietly as I could, something happened. All I heard was a sharp, high pitched cry from Ruby as she collapsed to the ground. I began to run down the rest of the steps.

It happened so suddenly, at first, all I felt was confusion. One moment I was running, but now I couldn't run anymore. Then the pain started, and I looked down at my now visible body, and the solid spike of debris, what used to be the railing for the staircase, impaled in my stomach. I shook, my knees failing, falling to the floor.

"Lettie!" Ruby was screaming my name. It echoed in my ears and I looked up as she knelt over me, her body between Pandora and me.

"Get out." I gasped, pushing her away. "Get out. Tell Belle…"

Ruby looked away, looked across the floor. Was it me, or was the whole building shaking? Pandora was laughing again. "All these people are going to die. Isn't it wonderful? Like starting over."

A part of the ceiling crashed down close to us, a few yards away, Ruby waved her hand and knocked it toward Pandora, who swatted it out one of the windows. Then, Pandora lashed at the far corner of the room. The entire building swayed, Ruby looked around wildly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the building stopped swaying, I could feel her trembling.

"Are you…the building?" I asked weakly. She didn't answer. I knew, anyway. She was using her powers, all of her powers, to hold the building upright. To keep it from collapsing. This is how we would die, vainly trying to protect all the people in this building.

"Here." Pandora said softly, almost warmly. She was above us now, holding out a black sphere, glowing and pulsing with a light inside. "A gift for my daughter. I shall see you again, my dear."

Then Pandora was gone. I tried to get up, but I all I ended up doing was sinking closer to the ground, biting back a moan.

"Ruby…" I gasped. "Ruby, don't take it."

"I can't." She squeaked, holding her head with one hand, the other lifted, palm raised. The glowing black orb floated closer and closer to her hand. She shook, I threw a loose piece of plaster at the sphere, and nothing happened. It continued to float ominously closer.

When it touched her fingers, everything was quiet, all I could hear was the blood leaking from me onto the floor, my own pounding heart. The world was drained of sound, of color, of light.

Then there was a roar that shattered the windows and an explosion rocked the world.


	112. Chapter 110: Out of the Woods

**Chapter 110: Out of the Woods**

**(Eva) **

I could feel the darkness choking me. It reminded me of all the times I'd pulled heavy blankets up over my face, to drown out bad dreams, loud noises, my own mind. The isolation and stifling suffocation, but this time I couldn't just pull the blanket down and emerge into the light. Instead, I gripped tightly onto Paul's gray fur as we picked our way through the woods that had become an unfamiliar treacherous maze.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" I whispered softly. Paul ducked his furry head, sniffing the ground. Then his head slowly moved from side to side. "Okay, stop, stop." I said, reaching into my coat pocket and pulling out my cell phone. Paul let out a sound that almost sounded exasperated.

"No, I'm not trying to google map our way out of this one." I answered testily, holding the cell phone up and letting it illuminate the small area around us. I was searching for something, the wizened old tree near Tyler's house or the huge boulder by Daniel's. Nothing looked familiar.

"Is this helping you at all?" I asked. Paul let out a low bark that I took for a no. I went to shove the phone back into my pocket.

Neither of us saw it coming, neither of us felt it in time, but just a microsecond before it happened, Paul's head turned to the side, listening. Before he could react to it, something sharp raked down my arm, leaving a huge gash. I screamed, stumbling away. I heard my scream echo through the woods. There was the pain, and then another stinging pain. Like someone grinding salt into the cut. Paul was growling, he'd thrown himself at whatever had cut me, but instead, he ended up hurtling toward a tree and veering off at just the right moment. The cut on my arm burned and I reached for it, feeling the slash in my jacket, the warm sticky blood.

"Paul!" I yelled, reaching out. The same time I yelled for him, I heard someone yelling my name, Echo. But something was reaching out of the darkness, I saw the faint gleam of white claws. I threw out my arms, clearing the area around me for the moment. Whatever it was rebounded almost immediately, lashing out, cutting any area of unprotected skin they could find, like angry birds or particularly vicious insects. I couldn't keep all of them away, even as I pushed back the ones in front of me, something nicked at my neck. Every cut stung like it had been dipped in vinegar. But I kept moving forward, blindly, and yet oddly not blind at all. I reached my goal when I felt Paul's warm fur against my arm. He was growling, his teeth gnashing blindly at everything coming at us.

It wasn't enough. His growls turned into a sharp yelp, an agonized howl and he stumbled, nearly taking me down with him. I couldn't see what was wrong, but I knew it had to be something bad. I pressed my back into his fur, throwing out my arms. Something crashed through the leaves, although I couldn't tell what. And then there were claws hooked into my jeans, dragging me down to the ground. The impact knocked the air out of my lungs, but I felt my fingertips graze against something large, smooth. The boulder. The one near Danny's. I flicked my wrist, feeling the heaviness in my head as it lifted, swinging through the air like a pendulum. The things were shrieking now, whatever was holding onto my ankle let go when I aimed a kick at it. I scrambled back up, grabbing onto Paul.

"We gotta go, come on." He stood, weakly, slipping back down almost immediately. I swore a couple times. The creatures were regrouping behind me.

There was an explosion, so loud that everything else stopped. I looked up at the sky, holding my breath as flames arched above us, so bright I could make it out even when I couldn't see the trees. I saw fire looping like it was held in the hand of an artist, painting the wolf into the sky. And then the picture shattered like fireworks, embers falling toward the forest. One was falling right over me, sizzling when it hit the darkness, bursting back into flame. I could feel it, hot and dry against my damp clothes. It swirled around us, engulfing us but never touching us.

"Stay still." I urged Paul, looking around. I could see the things that had attacked us now, or what was left of them. Skinny, awkward creatures with claws longer than my forearm, no mouths, no eyes, just claws. They were on fire, others were running. I could see the sky now, the trees, the moon and stars. I could smell the ocean on the breeze, the boulder I was still holding up dropped to the Earth with a huge thunder.

Then the fire was gone, so quickly I would have thought I'd imagined it. My hands were shaking as I rocked back on my heels. I could see the stars. I had never been more grateful for them before. I pulled out my cell phone again, kneeling down next to Paul. "Where does it hurt?" I asked softly.

There was a crashing sound behind us. I didn't think, I just reacted. I whipped around, using my power to shove whatever was coming back. I realized, just a split second too late whom it was. I had no choice but to watch Christian forced into a tree so hard, the trunk of the tree cracked and groaned. Echo stifled her shriek, kneeling down beside him.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I said quickly, taking a step forward. Echo was helping Chris up, he was rubbing his back gingerly. Paul behind me let out a brief barking laugh before whimpering again.

"No harm, no foul. I'm fine." He said gruffly. They both looked like hell, Chris's one arm was bent at a strange angle, there was a huge bite mark on Echo's arm.

"Echo, your arm…" I started.

"It looks worse than it is. What the hell happened to you?" She asked, beside me in a second, her hands on my shoulders, taking in all the cuts and gashes that still stung and burned.

"It looks worse than it is." I said weakly, "But Paul…"

She knew what I needed before I did, throwing a ball of fire up in the air that cozily illuminated our little circle.

"Chris, stay back." Echo said softly. "Can you make sure nothing…?"

"I'm on it." Chris responded immediately, surveying the woods.

"Oh…" I gasped, looking at the long sharp claw imbedded in Paul's back leg. "It's going to have to come out."

"No, I've watched TV shows. I'm pretty sure you leave it in." Echo had gone a shade paler, examining it.

"Whatever these claws are, they're coated with something that hurts like hell. He won't heal if we leave it in." I said, reaching up to stroke Paul's face. "Love, this is going to hurt."

"I can pull it out." Echo said softly.

"No, I can do it." I said sternly, clenching my jaw. "Chris, give me your jacket."

Chris threw his jacket, Echo caught it and handed it to me. I wrapped it around my hand, very gently touching Paul's muzzle. "I love you. I've always loved you." I whispered gently.

His eyes smiled, even through the pain. I grabbed the claw and wrenched with all my strength. Paul howled, but the claw was out, wrapped up in Christian's jacket.

"Good, toss it." Echo said, kneeling beside Paul's face. "And let's get the hell out of here. We need to find Liley."

"No, it was in _my _husband. That makes it mine now." I said, stubbornly. Christian laughed just a bit.

"Fine, whatever." Echo snapped, standing. "Paul, can you walk?"

Paul rolled his eyes, although Echo probably didn't see it, then he nudged my hand. "He wants to phase back, close your eyes."

"I am not closing my eyes out here, are you nuts?" Echo asked.

"Well, go stand over there with Christian then." I said impatiently. She stood, turning her back on us. Paul immediately started to pull his shape together, his skin was hot, covered with a thin sheen of sweat. He tried to move immediately, but started swearing as I handed him his pants.

"Don't, don't." I put my hands on his shoulder, holding him still. "Just, stay? Okay?"

"Evie, Evie…" he gasped my name like a man gasping for air.

"I'm okay." My voice was choked now, burning from holding back tears. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Echo reach for Christian, their hands entwining. "I'm okay. We're okay."

His hands tangled in my curls, the other one feeling the blood soaked sleeve of my coat. There was fire in his eyes. "I'll destroy them." He swore.

"Not if I do first." I whispered, touching my forehead to his. "Is it healing?"

"Slowly." He said back, I helped him sit up, shrugging on his pants. He looked past me, his eyes setting for a moment on the back of Echo and Christian's heads. "Seth. Seth found Delilah. They're with your parents, they're going back. We're all going back."

Something loosened in Echo's shoulders. "Is she okay?" She turned, her ball of fire burning brightly in her one hand, the other clenched tightly in Christian's. "Is everyone okay?"

"No." I helped Paul stand, he leaned a bit on me, off his bad leg. "Tyler came back…they left Lettie and Ruby in New York, apparently…Pandora was there. Blaze and Leah…they'll be okay. Physically, at least. Delilah is barely conscious. Danny is the worst. Something got him pretty bad. But they found Joy and that boy, they're both astonishingly okay." Paul recited.

"We can blink back." I said, kissing Paul's chin. "I'll take you."

"I can take all of us, are you sure…?" Echo started, stepping forward. She stopped short as I glared. She threw up her hands immediately. "Go." She stated.

I blinked, my arms tight around Paul. I was slammed back in front of the Uley's home, wolves were pouring out of the woods. "Here, sit down." I said softly, lowering Paul to the ground.

"Evie, I'm fine…" He grunted, but one look from me and he stopped fighting, sitting down. I clutched the bundle of Christian's jacket close to me, looking around.

"Mom!" I called, catching her flickering blonde hair in the porch light. "Mom!"

Stella turned, smiling a moment before catching sight of the dark patch on my jacket. "Eva!" She screamed shrilly, instantly in front of me, unbuttoning my jacket.

"No! No, stop!" I struggled, pushing her away. "Not me, look at Paul. I'm fine. Minor, just bled a lot."

"Stella, I am fine." Paul said, sitting in the snow, but my mom followed my directions reluctantly, looking up at me as she knelt, tossing me her scarf.

"Tie this around your arm. Tight, Evie." She said softly.

"EVA! STELLA!" My dad was yelling now, I looked up, just in time to be wrapped up in his arms like I was a little girl.

"Dad. Dad." I whispered, he held me tighter. "Is it over?" I asked, hopefully, but I wasn't surprised when I felt his head shake.

**(ECHO) **

When I blinked back into the Uley's yard, I was greeted by chaos. People were shouting and Christian had stopped breathing. I looked at him, squeezing his hand. "What is it?" I asked.

"Blood." He muttered. "A lot of it."

"Hey, hey." I pulled on his arm, looking right into his beautiful golden eyes. "Listen to me, you're okay. It's nothing. It's just some blood. You're stronger than it, alright? I know you are." I whispered. I pulled my scarf out of my coat, unwrapping it from my neck, careful not to get any of my own blood on it. I carefully wrapped it around his neck, over his mouth, close to his nose.

"I look ridiculous." He said immediately.

"It smells like me, right?" I asked softly. "Smell that." I kissed his nose. "We have to find my family."

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, before pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "Your mother is over there, I think."

I nodded, sprinting through the crowd. I passed by Eva, Stella, Paul and Zack. The Calls were in a tight not, clutching Dawn in between Embry and Lucy, while they whispered comforting things to the wolf in front of them, Tyler. Then I saw my mother's hair.

I broke into a run, letting go of Christian. I could see Blaze now, and Leah, both human again, my dad still in wolf form, next to my mother, and the little girl on the blanket beside her, Isaac hovering over her.

Someone caught me around the waist, stopping me so suddenly that my feet came off the ground. I shouted something, turning to look into Seth's eyes.

"Stop, I can't let you go over there quite yet, just listen."

"Seth, let me go!" I swore.

"We have to make sure it is you…" he tried to explain, but I wasn't having it.

"I NEED to see my little sister!" I yelled, slamming my elbow as hard as I could into his bare stomach. He doubled over and I pushed him into the snow, taking off again.

"Delilah!" I yelled, collapsing on the ground next to her, my hands taking one of hers.

"Echo, calm down." My mother started, reaching for me. I shook my head, and Delilah's eyes opened up, violet as my own, staring up at me.

"Coco." She said softly, tears springing up in her eyes the same time mine did. I pulled her up, wrapping her in my arms. She was warm, alive, safe. Her arms were heavy as they wrapped around my neck slowly. I stroked her hair, feeling how soft it was between my fingers.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I'm so sorry. For everything. I…"

"No, I'm sorry." She whispered back. "I'm sorry for Isaac. I'm sorry for being so jealous of you."

"Don't." Tears fell down my cheeks, I reached up to quickly brush them away. I felt Christian's cold hand on my back. "You don't have to apologize for anything. Never again, I never want to hear it."

She pulled back, smiling. "Did you see my wolf?"

I looked down, my mouth falling open. "That was you?"

"The tone of amazement really isn't that necessary." Delilah said, rolling her eyes. "I'm tired."

"I thought it was mom." I looked up from Liley at my family, crowded close together. Delilah rested against my shoulder. I took a good long look at everyone. Isaac was several shades too pale, he looked like he was a bit unsteady on his feet. Dad and mom both looked like ghosts of themselves. Mom was way too pale, she kept touching her face, in the darkness I was sure she was wiping off tears. Their eyes were both bloodshot and they both seemed smaller. But Blaze and Leah looked by far the worse, I could see healing cuts all over their arms, legs, and face. They were standing a good foot apart, the empty space between them gaping like a black hole as they both looked at the ground.

"What happened to all of you?" I asked.

"We're okay." My mom said quickly. "Are you?"

"I…I got bit by something." I said, pulling away from Liley. Isaac knelt down next to her, supporting her as I unzipped my coat, pulling it off. Christian took it and I rolled up my bloody sleeve. There was a light pink mark under the material, I carefully picked up some snow and began to clean up the blood. "I think it's gone."

My dad leaned forward, over Liley, and I held out my arm. He sniffed warily, before looking at me. His eyes softened and he licked my cheek. I smiled.

"Hey." Seth knelt down beside me, very gently taking my elbow. "Come on, let's get you checked out."

"Go ahead, Coco. We'll be okay." Liley said softly, leaning against Isaac. I nodded, slowly standing, looking up at Seth.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I asked softly.

"No." He smiled grudgingly. "Hell of an arm on you."

Chris snorted to my left and I reached out, taking his hand. "Seth, what happened?"

"For the most part, everyone is okay. We've got injuries everywhere, but they're healing. Joy imprinted on that boy in the woods. Gabriel." Seth nodded to a woman crying on her knees, but I didn't know her. Her arms were wrapped around a boy the same age as my sister.

"But…almost everyone got attacked by something. I…I guess you would call them monsters. I'm assuming…"

"It bit her." Christian spit out, his hand tightening on mine. I squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'm okay." I said softly. "Danny…?"

"Danny and Aaron found Joy and that boy, but those things were attacking. Danny took a hit that was meant for Joy, I guess. His face…" Seth paled. "He's pretty messed up, but we think he'll be okay."

"What happened to my family Seth?" I asked softly. Seth sighed.

"I found Liley. I didn't get attacked in the woods Echo. Nothing came after me. I lost Collin, he got attacked. But not me."

"How did you find Liley?" I asked.

"After she lit the sky on fire, I saw a white wolf in the woods. I followed it. Led me right to her."

"A white wolf?" I echoed softly. Seth smiled sadly.

"As for everyone else, well, your parents…" he stopped, struggling. "I don't know. Last thing I saw through Jake's head was a wall of fog going toward them. Lost contact with him for awhile. When he came back, I asked him what it was. He just said 'misery'. Which I guess really doesn't answer much…except that misery is something that your parents have always been a bit prone to." He shrugged his shoulders. "Leah and Blaze…something possessed them. Made them fight each other."

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. "No." I whispered.

"They're okay, they snapped out of it. That's why I tried to stop you. We've been stopping everyone, making sure they're okay."

I couldn't help but still be horrified. Seth stopped, looking at me. "They lost Lettie and Ruby in New York City. Pandora was there. Ruby and Lettie stayed to hold them off so Nathan, Zack, Tyler…so they could all get out."

"Are they…?" I asked uncertainly.

"We don't know. Tyler doesn't think Ruby…he says he'd know. They want to go back."

"No." I shook my head, feeling queasy. "She'll be on her way here next, they should stay."

"That's what your dad said. But I think they're going to go anyway. You need to talk to him."

"What are we going to do with all the people in that house, Seth?" I asked, my throat burning. "They can't fight. They're either too old, or too young, or they don't have any powers at all…"

"There's nowhere safe to take them." Seth whispered gently. "There's nowhere safe anymore Echo."

I looked at Chris, taking a deep breath. He touched my cheek gently, my breath making fog on the air. "At least get them down to the basement, Seth. Everyone that can fit, at least that way…"

"I'll try." Seth promised, nodding.

"Put Joy down there too. And my sister, if you can manage it."

"She won't go, Echo." Christian shook his head, his voice muffled by the scarf. "She's too much like you."

"I know, but try anyway Seth." I directed. He nodded curtly and disappeared. I saw Tyler walking out of the Uley's house.

"Ty!" I yelled. He looked up, but he didn't smile when he saw me. He was a million miles away. I ran to him anyway, meeting him on the steps. "Danny? How is he?"

"It'll heal." Tyler answered shortly. "His face though…it's all mangled. It's bad, Coco."

"Ty…" I said, grabbing his shoulder as he tried to go past me.

"I've gotta go, Echo. I have to…"

"Stay." I pleaded. "Tyler, don't…"

"Would you stay?" He asked, his big brown eyes meeting mine as he reached for my hand and squeezed it. "If it was him?" he inclined his head to Chris.

I didn't know what to say, Tyler let go of my hand, slipping the rest of the way down the stairs. I looked out over his head at the woods as he walked, then the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I felt a pulse of pure power. "TYLER!" I screamed, just as I saw something fly from the woods. Something large, although I couldn't make it out, it was moving too fast. I blinked, I was right beside Tyler, shoving him as hard as I could. Chris tackled both of us, and we all landed in the soft snow, I was tangled up in burning hot and ice cold limbs as whatever it was flew over us. I turned my head in the snow as Chris and Tyler untangled themselves. I was staring into dull, lifeless purple eyes open in an eternal stare. Chris and Tyler both pulled me up and I clung to Chris, staring down at Lettie's broken body, all her bones at wrong angles and covered in blood. I turned back to the woods, and met the burgundy eyes staring at me from the edge of the darkness.


	113. Chapter 111: Into the Fire

**Chapter 111: Into the Fire**

**(Ruby)**

I was sitting at a bus stop in Seattle. Or…at least I thought it was Seattle. It was a bright, sunny day, but there were no people. No noise. Nothing except Lettie sitting next to me on the bench, humming at old song out of tune with a backpack at her feet.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at her.

"There was an explosion. I think the building collapsed." She answered without skipping a beat, looking over at me and frowning. "I think a lot of people died."

_Are we dead? _I wanted to ask. I couldn't quite make my mouth form the words though, so I skipped to the next subject on my mind immediately.

"Pandora's my mother." I said calmly.

"No, I don't think that's true." She replied serenely. "Esther was your mother."

"No, she told me…" I began to persist, leaning forward intensely.

"She told you what she thought would break you. It was the truth, to a point, but she didn't tell you it for any other reason than to cause you pain. What is it Zack would say?" She mused for a moment, before looking back over at me. "She's trying to swipe you off the chessboard."

"Why?" I asked, perplexed.

"The same reason she's been trying to for centuries, I imagine. She's half jealous and half scared of you." She answered.

"Jealous and scared?" I scoffed. Lettie smiled.

"That gift she gave you, it wasn't the explosion, although I believe it caused it. She gave you knowledge of what exactly you are, right?" Lettie asked. I swallowed hard.

"I'm a monster, Lettie." She inclined her head, listening intently. "I…I was one of the things in the box. I…"

"Do you feel like a monster?" Lettie interrupted. "You don't look very monstrous to me."

"Lettie…" I began.

"What Pandora did with you is something nobody had ever done before. Something that probably shouldn't have been done, so you might be an abomination…but I don't think you're a monster."

"I don't have a soul Lettie." I said, feeling strangely emotionless.

"Don't be ridiculous. If you didn't have a soul, how'd you be sitting here? I guarantee my body did not look this good last I saw of it. That monster wouldn't know anything about souls."

I was quiet for a few moments, absorbing that. Finally, she spoke again. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"What?" I asked dully.

"Monsters aren't evil on their own. When Pandora put you in the body of a child, made in her image of course, she had no choice but to erase everything in your mind. She wanted you to grow up, probably to spy on Jezebel. Leaving your memories, your thoughts, your knowledge intact would have given them no choice but to kill you immediately. So what is a monster without all those things? An infant. She gave them an infant…and infants are not inherently evil."

"You can't grow a soul, Lettie." I argued stubbornly.

"How do you know?" She challenged. "Maybe all that it takes to grow a soul is someone to love you, and Esther did. Nathan does. That boy, Tyler? Mad about you. There is magic in this world we take for granted. It's that kind of magic that let a little ghost girl named Sarah protect a boy from the darkness back in that town. It's that kind of magic that has saved Echo Black's life several times this year. It's the magic that let a thirteen year old girl light the sky on fire. It's the reason you're not dead, and I am." She stopped for a moment, choked up.

"I'm not dead?" I echoed back.

"No. You're lying in the rubble somewhere. Esther, your real mother, her spirit saved you. Sheltered you from all the debris. Ghosts can't interact with the physical world like that. I imagine, her using all her last strength and power to do it probably destroyed her. She's gone. Completely gone, forever." She took a deep breath. "I died, but I know that because I did, Belle will be safe tonight. That's worth it."

"Tonight, but what about tomorrow?" I asked, worried. Lettie smiled.

"See, that's your soul talking." She joked. "Oh, Ruby. Lighten up." She elbowed me in the side, smiling out at the distance. "My bus is coming."

There was a bus coming, so quietly I could barely hear it. She stood, gathering up her backpack. "Why aren't you worried?" I asked softly.

"Because she doesn't know it, but she just handed you the key to defeating her." She smiled brightly. "And she thought it would destroy you. She has no clue what you're made of, does she?"

The bus stopped, the doors opened. An older man with dark skin and bright, kind eyes was sitting at the steering wheel. She stopped, looking at me one last time. "Go home and read a book, Ruby. I don't think your bus is coming yet."

I was silent, she slowly climbed the stairs, smiling at the man driving the bus. "Oh, and Ruby." She looked over her shoulder. "Zack made me a promise a very long, long time ago. Make sure he remembers it. He'll know what you're talking about. I'm calling in every last favor he owed me."

The bus door clicked shut. I could see through the windows that Lettie collapsed in a seat, the same calm and peaceful smile on her face. As the bus drove away, I noticed that things were starting to lose definition. Objects were blurring, turning into indistinct shapes and colors. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, all I was aware of was pain and darkness. I reached for my head automatically, that seemed to be where all the pain was coming from. There was something wet, warm and sticky on my forehead. I could smell something metallic from my fingers, something like blood. My eyes were adjusting to the darkness, I was laying on a piece of what used to be the ballroom floor. The small pocket of space where I was lying was like someone or something had placed a hand over me, to keep the floors above from crushing me. I couldn't hear anything except the beating of my own heart, the blood rushing through my veins.

I sat up, although my ribs protested. I felt like they might have been cracked. My hair brushed against the roof of my little hole. It was like being in a coffin. Then, relief hit me like a solid wall, so much so I let out a sharp, hysterical laugh. I was _alive_ against all odds. I could go home. Nathan would be there, and Tyler…

As soon as those thoughts hit, I immediately sobered up, taking a deep breath. Lettie wouldn't be going home tonight, or Esther, or god knows who else was dead. I looked up at the building above me…so many lives, innocent human lives, would have been lost too when this building collapsed. Children, families…

It had to end. I had to get out.

**(Tyler)**

Lettie's body. Lettie's broken, bloody body on the snow in front of the house I'd spent so much time in as a kid. Monsters in my woods. Burgundy eyes staring hungrily at Echo, despite the fact that Christian had immediately moved to put himself between her and Coco. I was growling, my hands shaking.

I was terrified. Lettie had went back for Ruby. Lettie was dead, Ruby was…

Not dead. I thought quickly. Not dead, because I would know. I would feel the pain. Not dead, because if she took her last breath, it would be the last time I breathed too, right? I wanted to ask, but my mouth wasn't working except to pull back in a snarl. Besides, who here would know? Emily, maybe. She knew the most about this stuff. She was inside, safe.

Everyone was running toward us now, all except Isaac, who ducked behind us carrying Delilah into the house. There wouldn't be any one to light the sky on fire now, unless Echo had picked up on the trick. Wolves where phasing again, but I couldn't…

_Soft pale skin against mine, her glassy nails smooth and cool against my hot skin, her pulling a brush through her long dark hair while sitting in front of her mirror and smiling at my reflection, as shaky and determined as a baby bird when she first put on ice skates._

Things materialized out of the darkness behind Pandora, all the monsters we'd found in the forest, they all pressed hungrily up against an invisible barrier. It was silent except for the horrible noises those things made.

"Give up." Pandora finally beseeched, stepping forward. Running her hands over the surface of the invisible bubble. Stella shivered.

"It's a darling idea. Tying this to your very life." Pandora inclined her head to Stella. "Clever, bold, but very risky. What happens when I break through it?"

Stella was quiet, but I saw her reach for Zack, they entwined their fingers. Nobody wavered.

"Where is she?" The words were a growl, quiet, but loud enough in the silence. Echo gripped my shoulder, her nails biting into my skin. Burgundy eyes turned to me and she smiled, an oddly familiar smile, but so cold I felt like it froze my skin.

"I buried her." She said, the same insane smile on her face.

I lost it, I absolutely fucking lost it. Luckily, Echo had the good sense not to try and hold on, even as she muttered my name. Fur exploded from my skin, I let out an agonized howl and started to run.

_Tyler, STOP! _Jacob's voice, layered with all the power of the alpha stopped me short, so that I almost tripped over myself and was only stopped by Seth's big body in front of me.

_She's baiting you, man._

_ If she was really dead, you would know. You would know. _

_ Don't let her mess with you._

_ We'll find her, Ty. Get through this, then we'll go find her._

A dozen voices all rushed to reassure me, coming together in a swell of encouragement and support. I felt movement to my left, when I looked I could see Nathan. His cheek was swollen from where something had gotten him, but his eyes were flashing very dangerously.

"If you hurt her, I swear, she'll be the last person you ever hurt." He said calmly.

I felt a swell of affection for this man, this man that Ruby had such esteem for, and I could almost forgive him for leaving her.

Pandora didn't respond, she just smiled. I felt a cold wind blow through Sam and Emily's front yard and suddenly, I couldn't see Pandora or the monsters. All I could see was a wall of darkness, pushing against the shield. Stella gasped, shivering.

"Mom!" Eva called, joining Zack and Stella.

"I'm okay." Stella said through gritted teeth.

"Stell…" Zack started, wrapping his arms tight around her.

We sat in silence, not sure what to do next, there was a sound like glass breaking. Stella hunched over, gripping onto Eva and Zack.

"Let it go, Stell." Cassie whispered softly. Stella shook her head.

"Mommy, please." Eva pleaded.

"Stella, Stella baby." Zack whispered. "Don't do this to me Stella."

Stella didn't move, but Zack kept pleading. "You promised I'd never lose you Stella. I can't. Baby, I can't. Every time I lost you before I died, I died because it hurt so bad. When we ran, after Cassie got out of the hospital, you promised we were done and this time we didn't have to worry about that. Don't let her take you from me. I can't sit here and watch that. I'll never come back from it. Stella…"

Stella let out a sob, her arm wrapping around Zack's neck. The last vestige of brightness in our circle went out as the darkness curled over us like a wave. But we had Cassie, Echo, and Blaze. Immediately, the three of them went up like human torches, a wall of flames spiraling up to meet the darkness, exploding like fireworks over our head.

That was only the first thing to worry about because monsters were pouring out from the darkness in front of us again, but this time we were ready, the pack moving as a unit, teeth sinking into the monsters, who dissolved like smoke. The only light was Echo, sometimes, or Cassie, and even the huge hulking Blaze who seemed to be in a rage and taking out several at a time.

Every thing we destroyed seemed to come back as two. We were being pushed back, toward the house.

Out of nowhere, I smelled roses. The scent went right to my head, instinctively causing me to lift my head and sniff at the air.

The ground trembled. I backed up automatically, but the creatures had stopped, confused. Lights were appearing behind the creatures, closer to the woods. One…two…three…four bursts of flame spiraling in the air, launching like bombs into the monsters. The ground cracked open in front of us. The creatures rushed forward to avoid the flames behind them, but I saw Echo throw her arms out, a wall of flames springing up in front of us.

The gap in between the fires grew larger as the creatures fell into the hole. The ground was still trembling, as the gap began to close. The flames died down on each side. We were staring across an empty expanse, a long scar in the ground. Illuminated just barely by the porch light was a group of thirteen people of all shapes and sizes, looking wary and on edge, dressed in finery like they'd been to a fancy party, and then got into a bar brawl. They were scraped up, their clothes ripped. Nobody looked worse off than the girl in the middle. Her white dress was covered almost entirely in blood, there was a cut on her forehead that looked like it was still bleeding, and she was holding an arm over her ribs, looking furious, beautiful, strong, and at the same time weary and vulnerable. Her eyes were glowing.

Nathan let out a whoop, running forward. He met them as they began to walk, lifting Ruby up and spinning her around. She winced.

"Nate, Nate…" she complained, but he kissed her cheek before sitting her down, smiling. "This is who I could find, who came back after…" she trailed off, her eyes fixed on a point behind us, Lettie's body.

I approached her, very gently placing my nose in her hand. She stroked it lightly, her muscles tense.

"Whoah, this is not over!" Echo yelled. "Did anyone see where that bitch went?"

"Gone? Maybe?" A witch next to Ruby said, her purple eyes were almost gray.

"Unlikely." Ruby answered, scanning the crowd.

The knife came out of nowhere. I heard it whistling through the air and growled. Sensing danger, Nathan pulled Ruby close to him, the knife missed its mark, where Ruby had been, right where her heart would have been, the knife sunk into Nathan's back instead.

"Nate!" she cried out as he fell into her.

There was a swift movement, both Nathan and Ruby were on the snow, a tall man standing over them. I knew him, of course I knew him, instinctive hatred rose up in me as I launched myself at him, my teeth closing on nothing.

In my head, I saw what the pack saw, not our own struggle as Ruby got up, but Pandora melting back out of the darkness, all lashing tentacles of darkness, knocking Echo and Eva down. Everyone was screaming, panicking again.

_We're going to die._ I thought.


End file.
